Kizuna de Leo, El Leon de Ataraxia
by ZeroKaien
Summary: Luego de ser abandonado por su madre, Kizuna Hida descubre su verdadero potencial como un Santo de Oro al servicio de Atenea. 10 años despues de haber dejado el mundo de los HxH Gear, volverá a donde inicio todo para ser el León del HxH. X-over Masou Gakuen HxH & Saint Seiya. Kizuna x Harem. Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru como principales (PAUSADO)
1. Colmillo 0: El inicio

**Colmillo 0: El inicio**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, etc.**

 ** _[Ryuusei Ken]_** **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Corazones Híbridos o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- ¿? -

\- AAh~... n-no. Ki, Kizuna-kun, ese lugar, nn~...- Gemia una chica siendo que se retorció su cuerpo con el fin de escapar de la mano del hombre llamado Kizuna

Su largo cabello negro se sacudió suavemente.

\- Mi error Himekawa, si no te gusta allí – Dijo el identificado como Kizuna para retirar su mano en pánico - ...Entonces, ¿qué área te hace sentir bien cuando es tocada? - pregunto

La chica, la cara de Himekawa Hayuru se puso roja en un instante.

\- ¡N-No hay manera de que pueda decir eso!...Al-al-al-algo como es… Aahn~ - Gimio la chica

\- De todas formas, parece que este lugar te hace sentir bien – Comento Kizuna metiendo la mano en el muslo de Himekawa.

Era una habitación amplia con un tamaño de veinte tatamis.

En el centro de la habitación débilmente iluminada, había una cama que era tan pura y blanca que se veía deslumbrante.

En la parte superior de la cama, un hombre de cabello negro con ojos color gris, era Kizuna Hida y una mujer de cabello y ojos color negro , era Hayuru Himekawa…ambos de la edad de jóvenes de secundaria estaban abrazándose.

Kizuna llevaba algo así como un traje de entrenamiento que encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo

Con unas mangas cortas en la parte superior y una polaina que alcanzaba sus rodillas, el traje que llevaba tenía la parte superior e inferior separadas con una notoria musculatura podría ser vista desde el estómago al descubierto puesto que tenía su abdomen marcado

De tan sólo verlo, uno podría entender que su cuerpo estaba bastante entrenado y tonificado como si hubiera hecho crossfit, fisiculturismos y cardio

En cuanto a Himegawa también, llevaba un traje de entrenamiento que era ajustado en parecido con el traje de Kizuna, pero la impresión en ella era muy diferente.

La tela era delgada, y el corte en su entrepierna también era muy subido de tono en el estilo de un traje de baño escolar, parecía como un aspecto de leotardo.

Por encima de todo, la ropa que llevaba tenía una capa que era como de una doncella de santuario, pero ya se había desgastado completamente hasta quedar fuera de forma.

Esa ropa que ocultaba su cuerpo a medias la hacía parecer excesivamente erótica.

Su pecho estaba desnudo y las líneas de sus suaves pechos se asomaron. Eran un de una talla decente, siendo que al mirarlos, haría que a uno le latiera el corazón.

Mirando esa figura en ese aspecto con los ojos vueltos hacia arriba era más que lascivo.

(No importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado, todavía no me acostumbro a esto) Era lo que él pensaba el chico (Siento como la lujuria me invade…deberé entrenar aun mas)

\- Ah~ - Gimió Himekawa cuando Kizuna recogió su pelo, hizo temblar el cuerpo de la chica

\- Himekawa…eres muy sensible, ¿no es así? – Pregunto el identificado como Kizuna

\- ¿Quieres decir que yo soy así?...aaw~ - Gimio la chica siendo que el joven con ella le acarició la cara y le gustaba que su mano acariciara su pelo. Con el dedo índice, desde la espalda hasta su cintura, para luego con el dedo presionara sobre su cuerpo y deslizándose hacia abajo - Aah~…ah~…ahn~...uh – Suspiro la chica frunciendo las cejas y soportó el placer.

\- ¿Me pregunto cómo se siente tu espalda? – Comento el chico calmadamente siendo que estaba concentrado en su trabajo

\- Es-Es cosquillosa – Contesto la chica

\- ¿Cosquillosa? – Pregunto Kizuna - Qué extraño... ¿no dijiste antes que se sentía bien? - ponderando con una cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Yo… estás equivocado! ¡De ninguna manera es así…! – Decía Himekawa negando que se sentía bien sacudiendo la cabeza - ¡No se siente bien o algo así, en-en primer lugar, yo no hago esto porque se siente bien!...Esta es la misión, por lo que no se puede hacer na... ¡hyaan~! -

La mano de Kizuna se deslizó por su espalda a la inversa, desde abajo hacia arriba.

\- Himekawa, en un momento a otro…- Comentaba el moreno por el cambio de actitud de la chica para que en ese momento

¡ZUSHIN!

La sala se sacudió, sintiéndose una vibración como de un sismo local que asaltó la habitación. Kizuna miró la habitación buscando la causa de ese temblor

\- Esto es malo... tenemos que terminar esto rápido – Comento analíticamente el moreno

\- ¿Está bien, no? – Respondió la morena con calma - Creo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse - esperando algo, levantó la mirada hacia su compañero, viendolo fijamente. De alguna manera, los ojos de ella parecían coquetos.

\- ¿Me pregunto si es así? – Pregunto el chico de ojos grises oscuros una vez más movió la mano hacia su pareja de ese momento

\- ¡Aah~…De nuevo…!... ¿dónde crees que estás tocando…?... haah~...uun – Decía la chica mientras el moreno acarició alrededor del muslo blanco de Himekawa. La textura suave se sentía bien en su mano. Incluso tenía una sensación de elasticidad elástica también se sentía bien.

Desde el muslo, la mano después llegó hacia su gemelo. El delgado gemelo le dio una imagen esbelta y elegante de toda la pierna. (Nota: El gemelo es el músculo de la parte posterior de la pierna por debajo de la rodilla)

A partir de ahí, la mano de Kizuna trazó una vez más a través de su pierna, en dirección por encima de su rodilla. Su dedo continuó avanzando acariciando desde el interior de sus muslos hacia su cuerpo.

\- Mooooo~… ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tocar?, no te dejes llevar... ¡AAAH~! – Gimió la morena de ojos negros para que Kizuna pasara desde su muslo hacia su entrepierna, rozando la región inferior y haciendo avanzar la punta de su dedo hacia la depresión de su ombligo - NOOOOO~ - gimió eróticamente

En ese momento, junto con la voz áspera de Himekawa, una luz como una estrella podía ser vista desde los ojos de Himekawa.

(¿¡Está aquí!?) Fue el pensamiento de Kizuna que se excitó pero un gran temblor atacó a los dos de nuevo.

Un sonido sordo de metal reverberó desde la pared.

\- ¿No es ahora un momento muy malo? – Comento Kizuna que trató de confirmar la situación para levantarse de la cama pero fue jalado por una fuerza increíble.

\- Caray, ¿no estás todavía en medio de la recarga conmigo? ¿Dónde piensas ir? – Dijo la morena siendo que su actitud era claramente diferente en comparación de antes.

Una luz de lujuria brillaba en sus ojos, mirando al chico con deseo

\- No te preocupes…yo sólo voy a mirar la situación un mo...- Decía el moreno para que las manos de su compañera agarraran su cara y al momento de eso, ella lo empujó sobre la cama tirando de él.

La postura de aquel llamado Kizuna ahora estaba inclinada sobre Himekawa.

\- Fufu…está bien, sabes, sobre el exterior…Aine-san y Yurishia-san se están haciendo cargo, todo estará bien – Dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y las mejillas se ruborizaron. Partículas de luces rojas comenzaron a salir desde su cuerpo.

Sin error.

Fue la indicación del Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido (Remodelación de Unión).

Himekawa dobló su cuerpo mientras que se quitó la parte superior, sus manos delgadas abrazaron la cabeza de Kizuna con una resistencia feroz.

\- Oye ¿es mi turno, no?...ya que estamos en esto…Kizuna-kun también no puedes aguantar más ¿verdad? - Susurro de Himekawa hizo cosquillas en la oreja de su pareja

\- ¡Entonces, vamos a resolver esto aquí! – Exclamo Kizuna siendo que sus ojos brillaron

Una luz rosa nadó dentro de sus ojos y las partículas de luz también comenzaron a dispersarse desde su cuerpo.

Kizuna quien fue abrazado por Himekawa, empujó su cara sobre los pechos de esta.

Incluso para poder sentir la suficiente suavidad, su temperatura corporal era cálida y podía oír el sonido de los latidos del corazón yendo más rápido.

Normalmente, ella no querría que su pecho fuera tocado, pero...Kizuna rodeó su mano sobre su cuerpo y giró a la inversa.

Deslizó sus dedos en la parte posterior de Himekawa que ahora estaba encima de él.

Y entonces, él agarró su trasero con fuerza para apretar los montes mientras lamia su cuello

\- ¡Hyaaaaa~! – Gimio eróticamente la moreno que se echó hacia atrás y su largo cabello negro se extendió.

Su mano izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, fueron cada una sosteniendo suavemente ambos glúteos

Independientemente de qué tan suavemente los sostenía, los dedos de Kizuna se hundían sin fin en esos músculos del cuerpo de la chica

Sus manos frotaban los dos cerros que se pegaban en ellas mientras que dibujaba un círculo en tanto estimulaba con su lengua asi como con sus dientes mordia el pezón de la chica

\- ¡Ya-yahn~! – Se estremecía la morena - iYaaahn!...- sacudiendo la cabeza como para escapar del placer que atacaba cuerpo.

Como para darle un golpe final, Kizuna puso más fuerza en los dedos y agarró el trasero de Himekawa aún más fuerte como succionaba el seno derecho de la chica

\- Noooooooooooooo~ - Exclamo tiernamente una voz coqueta y doblo su espalda como un arco.

Al mismo tiempo, la luz roja surgió fuera del cuerpo de Himekawa.

Y luego, las partículas de luz de color rosa se levantaron del cuerpo de Kizuna.

Las luces que aparecieron desde su cuerpo se volvieron gradualmente más brillantes y llenaron el interior de la habitación con un resplandor rojo y rosa.

Las dos luces se mezclaron y se fundieron entre sí.

A juego con eso, se produjo un cambio en el terminal portátil de Kizuna que puso a un lado de la cama.

Kizuna no pasó por alto eso y se centró en la terminal holografica.

El parámetro de Himekawa que era cercano a cero fue restaurado en una sola vez.

\- ¡El [Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido] es un éxito! La alimentación de energía se completó – Dijo el chico con calma…como si fuera lo más común para él, por lo que sonrió levemente – ¿Ya estás en perfectas condiciones, cierto? Himekawa -

\- Uh… ¿Ya se ha acabado? – Pregunto la chica mientras ladeaba el rostro en señal de confusión

\- La recarga de tu HxH ya se ha completado – Comento el chico – Si no nos damos prisa, Yurishia y Aine también van a quejarse - Himekawa frunció el ceño como si su estado de ánimo estuviera empeorando…entonces…

\- Etto…algo como eso no importa ¿cierto? – Dijo la chica que hundió su cara en el pecho de Kizuna y lo abrazó fuerte para no dejarlo ir

\- ¿Hayuru? – Pregunto el chico hablándole de forma más intima

Himekawa puso la mano en el pecho de Kizuna y levantó su cuerpo.

Kizuna lanzó una respiración profunda de alivio.

\- Así lo que entiendes...eso es genial - Dijo el chico - Pues bien, ¿¡uh!? -

Himekawa se puso a horcajadas su peso sobre el regazo y el abdomen de Kizuna para sonreír hechiceramente.

\- Pe-pero, este lugar, todavía no lo has... lo has entendido como se debe – Dijo la morena dejando escapar una voz dulce y haciendo el gesto de levantar sus propios pechos.

El cuerpo de Himekawa era delgado pero aun así sus pechos eran notorios, más aun cuando se cruzó sus brazos para levantarlos. Como si le invitara, Himekawa movió sus manos. Las dos colinas envueltas en el traje cambiaron su forma elásticamente.

Himekawa se inclinó hacia delante y su largo cabello negro tocó la cara de Kizuna.

\- Aquí, Kizuna-kun…estos pechos son solo tuyos – Dijo la chica pícaramente siendo que el chico trataba de resistirse pero aun cuando iba entrenado mucho para controlar sus hormonas con Asmita…desde que comenzó con esta encomienda…perdía el control…pero solo con ella, Aine y Yurishia

Como si fuera encantado, la mano de Kizuna se estiró hacia los suaves senos de Hayuru para sobarlos con sus manos, eran chicos pero increiblemente suaves hasta que...

*¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Hasta cuándo piensan permanecer en el interior?*

Una ventana holográfica flotante apareció en la punta del dedo de la mano del moreno por lo que retiro la mano a tiempo a velocidad sorprendente.

Una hermosa chica rubia se reflejó en el interior de la ventana que estaba flotando en el aire vacío.

Por dentro suspiro pues esa hermosa chica de cabello dorado le habia salvado de ir más lejos puesto que la relación que tenía con las 3 chicas era más allá de capitán-subordinados pero no podia mezclar su vida amorosa en el campo de batalla, era algo que aprendió de sus maestros

*La reposición ya está lista ¿cierto? Estamos ocupados aquí, así que queremos que vengan rápidamente*

\- Entiendo, Yurishia. Vamos a salir de inmediato – Dijo el chico que cuando levantó su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Himekawa fue sacudido - ¿Estás bien? La reposición ha terminado. Vamos a salir pronto -

Himekawa rozó el cabello pegado a su piel debido al sudor y miró a Kizuna con languidez.

\- ¿Reposición? – Dijo la chica con un tono un tanto lascivo

\- Tranquila, Hayuru…necesitas un poco de tiempo antes de recuperar tu cordura como de costumbre – Dijo Kizuna para tomar de la barbilla y darle un beso en la frente. Siendo que eso siempre la hacía volver a la normalidad…algo así como el beso del príncipe encantador a la bella durmiente para que despierte, pero la cabeza de Himekawa estaba dando vueltas y vueltas.

\- Nn…¿eh? ¿La reposición ha termi…nado...? – Pregunto la morena con los ojos todavía aturdidos, su mirada estaba nadando en todas partes.

Su mirada temblorosa estaba parada en la posición de la cara de Kizuna, y después de eso, ella se quedó mirando fijamente a su cara, con el foco de los ojos de Himekawa volviéndose poco a poco más agudos.

\- ¿¡..!? -

Himekawa abrió los ojos en un instante y saltó.

Después de retorcerse por un tiempo, se cubrió la cara enrojeciendo con ambas manos.

\- ¡Yo….! – Decía la chica - ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Ahora mismo no soy yo!...¡L-L-La que hizo ese acto vulgar…! - Decía la chica para que el moreno le acaricie la cabeza

\- Sí, está bien. Esto se debe a que fue la influencia del [engranaje del corazón híbrido]. Lo entiendo ¿bien? – Dijo el chico despeinando su cabello antes de bajarse de la cama

\- ¿R-Realmente lo entiendes? No era de ninguna manera en absoluto que yo…- Decía la chica para que Kizuna respondiera con una sonrisa irónica y tomó la mano de Himekawa llevándola hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, la chica sostuvo su barbilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Te amo Kizuna-kun –

\- Yo también, Hayuru – Respondió el mencionado con una mirada amorosa que sonrojo a la chica para el chico la abrace siendo que ella corresponde el gesto - Ten mucho cuidado...no quiero perderte -

\- Si, lo tendré...después de esto...¿podemos ir a almorzar juntos mañana? - Pregunto Himekawa timidamente

\- Esta bien - Respondio su capitan con una leve sonrisa para girar el pomo de la puerta haciendo un sonido grueso que no se podía imaginar de la apariencia externa de la puerta

Lo que apareció después que se abrió la puerta, fue una superficie llena de montañas de escombros.

El lugar había sido una ciudad de negocios una vez. Sin embargo, los edificios comerciales de varios pisos habían sido destruidos por completo, los edificios restantes tampoco pudieron escapar de la destrucción parcial o las llamas de fuego. Para Kizuna no era nuevo puesto que conoció a su maestro en un lugar así

El humo brotó desde las llamas y una repentina ráfaga sopló, golpeando la cara del chico con un viento caliente.

El sonido y el ruido del tiro explosivo reverberaste de lejos, se escucho hasta donde estaban como eco.

Dentro de ese mundo que se volvió en una tierra quemada, había un contenedor que estaba en pie por sí solo.

Esa era la habitación donde Kizuna y Himekawa estaban en el interior...hasta ahora, el tipo de dispositivo móvil, la habitación de reposición táctica de alcance medio, su apodo era [Sala de Amor].

Si la situacion lo ameritaba, era posible transbordar de inmediato la habitación usando un helicóptero de transporte, por otra parte, también podría sufrir el ataque con armas mágicas por lo que se podia usar como un refugio anti bombardeo solido. Pero lo que no sabían las chicas y Ataraxia es que el Hida usaba una técnica que aprendió del honorable patriarca del santuario y anterior caballero dorado Shion de Aries para proteger ese lugar

Y entonces, el entorno de la habitación estaba actualmente rodeado de múltiples armas humanoides.

Eran armas mágicas mecanizadas [Bandidos (Infantería Mecánica)] con la altura total de alrededor de tres metros.

La chica de pie en su camino se giró cuando escucho el sonido de la apertura de la habitación.

\- Ah, ustedes dos finalmente salieron - Dijo una rubia de ojos azules y escultural cuerpo que a juego con su movimiento se giró atrás, su gran escote reboto hacia los lados

Un chaleco había reforzado la parte superior del pecho grande con una gran parte de la cintura hacia afuera. Ese cuerpo estaba envuelto en un traje de baño escolar hecho de tela fina.

La palabra magnífica era perfectamente adecuada para aquel cuerpo que poseía una modulación violenta de glamour junto con el cabello dorado y ojos azules.

Yurishia Farandole.

Ella era la chica que estaba hablando con Kizuna desde el interior de la ventana holográfica flotante hace un momento.

El cuerpo extravagante de Yurishia que no se podía ver desde la pequeña ventana estaba equipado con un hermoso protector y armamento brusco.

Esta era exactamente la carta de triunfo más grande de la humanidad contra el ejército del mundo alternativo.

Eran las armas decisivas en la batalla con el mundo alternativo.

La Armadura Mágica "El Equipo de Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido".

El [Cross] de Yurishia era uno de esos Equipos de Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido.

Era un protector con un material hermoso. La superficie lisa reflejaba la línea ligera y la luz dorada circundante ejecutándose dentro de ella. Tenía una pequeña superficie que hacía que uno se sintiera incómodo si realmente podría llevar a cabo su papel como protector.

Y luego, las armas integradas en su espalda y alrededor de la cintura. Las grandes unidades estiradas a cabo formando la parte posterior, las Armaduras Diferenciales (Motor Ofensivo de Partículas Móviles), dividían la energía que producían para la potencia propulsora y el cañón de partículas. Las unidades tenían un estilo móvil donde Yurishia podía moverlas libremente a su voluntad, sin dejar ningún punto ciego para ella.

Y entonces, los dos cañones de partículas colgando de su cintura eran los principales equipos de Yurishia.

Cuando sacó el cañón de dos partículas con ambas manos

\- ¡Fuego! – Exclamo la identificada como Yurishia

Los cañones de partículas en ambas manos y los marcos diferenciales sobre su espalda dispararon el fuego.

Las balas de luz golpearon la gran multitud de bandidos, uno tras otro como si estuvieran siendo absorbidos directamente en el enemigo. Las balas pasaron a través de la línea de fuego, derribando a los bandidos y construyendo un muro de explosión.

\- ¡Yes! – Exclamo la chica en ingles

Yurishia tranquilamente puso sus dos cañones de partículas de nuevo en la funda de su cintura como si manejara dos armas de mano, luego se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera orgullosamente enfatizando aún más su gran pecho. Su pecho rebotó en gran medida después de ese movimiento.

\- ¡Les tomó demasiado tiempo para que Hayuru entrara en el [Hibrido]!... ¿cuánto ustedes dos planeaban continuar divirtiéndose? – Dijo la chica divertida asomándose a la cara de Himekawa con media sonrisa por lo que la chica se sonrojo

\- ¿Q…? – Exclamaba la chica aturdida - ¡¿A qué viene esa acusación?! … ¡No hay manera de que yo deseara tal acto indecente en absoluto! - siguió hablando una y otra vez sin pausa

\- Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Pues bien, la carga de tu HxH está completa con todo el tiempo que les llevó, ¿no es así~? – Dijo la rubia coquetamente

El temblor en el suelo se estaba intensificando.

\- …Incluso sin ser dicho por ti -

Una sombra gigante hizo su aparición desde el otro lado de las llamas.

Esa sombra tenía una altura total que podría incluso alcanzar los 10 metros, era un gigante. Se llamaba [Jefe Azul (Caballero Azul)] por su color azul y su forma que parecía similar con una armadura, un arma mágica del mundo alternativo.

\- ¡Entonces vamos, [Neros]! -

La luz roja se emitió desde el cuerpo de Himekawa. El delgado cuerpo estaba envuelto en una luz roja y el resplandor brillante se materializó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, equipando el cuerpo de Himekawa.

La luz roja cambió de una silueta tras otra y se llevó a cabo la materialización. Como si se empujara en el cuerpo de Himekawa, la luz se agarró de cerca y llevó a cabo la fijación del protector similar con Yurishia.

El protector y el armamento se formaron y las líneas rojas de luz corrieron por todo su cuerpo.

El engranaje del corazón híbrido [Neros] se completó.

Yurishia tenía una línea de luz dorada corriendo a través de ella, pero la de

Himekawa era de color rojo. Y entonces, la forma de su Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido también era en gran medida diferente.

Neros era un dispositivo que daba la imagen de una herramienta de punta afilada con un armamento que parecía similar con una katana japonesa fue fijado en la cintura mientras que ocho piezas mecánicas largas y delgadas estaban flotando sobre su espalda. La luz reflejada que parecía un chorro de energía que daba la impresión de una hoja gigante.

\- ¡Ve! ¡Hoja… _ **[Crossbow Drive Sword]**_! -

Como esperando la orden de Himekawa, las partes en la espalda salieron volando.

Las espadas gigantes [Hojas] se dirigían rápidamente hacia el [Jefe Azul].

El [Jefe Azul] tomó una postura con un arma que parecía una combinación de pistola-espada y se reunió con el ataque.

Sin embargo, las cuchillas señalaron trayectorias complicadas y jugaron con el [Jefe Azul].

El [Jefe Azul] no podía mantenerse al día con esos movimientos.

Las ocho cuchillas parecía que estaban volando alrededor como querían, pero en realidad estaban tomando un movimiento coordinado. Eso se debía a que eran controladas por Himekawa.

\- ¡Atraviesa! -

Junto con la voz de Himekawa, las hojas atacaron al enemigo a la vez.

Las hojas perforaron a través del cuerpo del gigante [Jefe Azul] una tras otra.

La armadura del enemigo podría repeler toda el arma de la humanidad. La humanidad no tenía ninguna posibilidad de victoria con las armas normales.

Sin embargo, el engranaje del corazón híbrido con los que las chicas estaban equipadas era diferente.

La armadura del [Jefe Azul] fue desgarrada como papel, aplastada como espuma de poli estireno y las hojas hicieron unos grandes agujeros en ese cuerpo.

Ese gran cuerpo del Jefe Azul se inclinó hacia el lado inseguro y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Bien…! -

Junto con la sonrisa de satisfacción de Himekawa, el [Jefe Azul] derrotado levantó una gran explosión.

Se deshizo en astillas que se convirtieron en cristales de luces y se dispersaron en el aire.

Las armas mágicas del enemigo no afectaban los escombros cuando se destruían.

La razón de eso todavía no se entendía todavía.

\- Ustedes dos son increíbles como es habitual eh – Dijo el chico con una mirada decidida - De acuerdo, entonces yo también…- Las dos que captaron el monólogo de Kizuna vinieron volando por el pánico hacia la ubicación del chico.

\- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Kizuna, ve y entra en el refugio (La Sala de Amor)!... ¡apenas tienes unas semanas que despertaste del coma! – Exclamo la rubia

\- Kizuna-kun, aun cuando eres increiblemente fuerte no te has recuperado del todo – Dijo la morena - ¡Está bien si sólo das las instrucciones desde un lugar seguro! – dijo con preocupación por lo que el chico suspiro puesto que no le gustaban que lo tratara como muñeca de porcelana pero reprimió su protesta para dar una mirada de resignación

\- De acuerdo, entiendo lo que quieren decir – Dijo el chico - Aun no me he recuperado del todo -

\- ¡Te pido que no salgas a la primera línea! ¿Bien? – Rogo Yurishia

\- Entiendo... aunque yo soy el capitán – Se quejó abiertamente el chico para que la rubia tome su rostro mirándolo con mucho amor

\- Si sales a la primera línea, nos preocuparías a todas…- Expreso sinceramente la rubia para darle un beso al chico – No quiero perder a la persona que más amo en este mundo…si tu mueres…no tendría por qué vivir -

En ese momento, apareció una silueta gigante de sombra desde un edificio.

Era una fuerza de las armas mágicas categoría-B, [Vikingo (Armada Pirata)].

Con su casco con cuernos y forma muscular dura, le recordaba a uno la imagen del antiguo vikingo, por lo que fueron nombrados por ese estilo. La parte superior de su cuerpo era anormalmente grande, sus brazos eran gruesos y largos. Y tenían forma humanoide, pero su proporción se separaba mucho de un humano.

\- ¡Hayuru! – Exclamo el capitán del equipo

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hayuru Himekawa, saliendo! – Dijo la mencionada

Ambas levantaron la salida de su empuje y volaron lejos de su estado flotante anterior ligeramente por encima del suelo.

Los enemigos eran cinco o seis categoría-B. Supuso que si se tratara de las dos, entonces no habría nada de qué preocuparse en contra de tal fuerza.

\- Supongo que debería seguir su petición…- Dijo el chico – Espero que puedan con ello o tendré que salvarlas -

Él iba a utilizar el terminal portátil dentro de la sala de amor y tratar de elaborar la información de la red del campo de batalla.

Pensando en eso, iba a volver a la sala de amor, pero en ese instante una masa gigante descendió desde el cielo.

Junto con un temblor, el cuerpo de Kizuna flotaba en el aire. La sala de Amor estaba fijada con un ancla, por lo que el recipiente no voló, pero se revolvió enormemente.

Las armas mágicas que acababan de aparecer, un albatros descendía por detrás de Kizuna. Tenía la atmósfera como un caballero con armadura, pero debido a que estaba unido con las piezas que parecían alas y en realidad poseía la capacidad de volar, fue llamado como [Albatros].

Era como si hubiera estado buscando el momento en que las otras dos se hubieran ido.

El Albatros levantó un arma que parecía una combinación entre pistola y espada mientras el chico empezó a liberar una energía dorada de su cuerpo sorprendiendo al organoide colosal que empezaba a retroceder

\- Tiene tiempo que no lucha contra uno de tu tipo…pero ahora que mis amadas no están aquí…puedo liberar el estrés de no luchar...contigo, [Albatros] – Dijo el chico mientras creaba en su puño relámpagos pero…

*No te muevas* Exclamo una voz para que el chico inmediatamente deshizo los ratos de su mano puesto que reconoció la voz

\- ¿¡Aine!? – Exclamo Kizuna

Una chica descendió desde el cielo.

Su largo cabello de color plateado que se agitaba combinado con los ojos rojos. Su piel era extraordinariamente blanca, y aunque su cuerpo era delgado, sólo sus pechos eran grandes.

Y entonces una armadura de Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido blanca con una luz azul se ejecutó en ella.

Sin embargo, ninguna arma como en Yurishia o Himekawa podía ser vista en cualquier parte de ella. Ella estaba realmente desarmada.

Esa chica descendió hacia el Albatros sin ningún miedo y después se puso adelante en el aire con un giro.

El propulsor en su cintura hizo brotar fuego y colocó más ímpetu en la rotación.

\- ¡Haaaaaa! - Exclamo Aine para que con extendería su pierna derecha

En el talón de la pierna, había una salida de erupción que originalmente era para obtener fuerza de propulsión.

La luz azul fue hacia fuera desde allí.

Las partículas se dispararon a cabo con una velocidad terrible antes de que se diluyeran y afilaran, transformándose en una espada de luz.

Aprovechando el impulso de la rotación, aquel talón se descolgó con una velocidad del sonido.

La pierna derecha de la chica golpeó la cabeza del [Albatros].

La parte de la cabeza fue traspasada a partir de la recepción de masa tremenda.

La armadura de la cabeza fue aplastada y un mecanismo de mundo alternativo podía ser visto en su interior. Estos mecanismos también fueron aplastados y la parte de cabeza se pulverizó con crueldad.

Fue un simple golpe de talón.

Ese ataque poseía una fuerza destructiva de un grado explosivo y pulverizó las armas mágicas.

Cuando la chica que hizo pivotar su pierna derecha terminó, la luz azul se extendió desde el talón desgarrando el cuerpo del [Albatros].

La chica se hizo girar y aterrizó en el suelo.

El [Albatros] bisecado causó una gran explosión.

Y luego, las astillas de la armadura despedazada y el mecanismo se convirtieron en fragmentos de luz que llovían.

La chica ni siquiera le prestó atención al enemigo que había derrotado y se acercó a Kizuna que la miraba impasible

\- ¿Qué haces con esa mirada fija en mí? Me pregunto si en este momento estás teniendo un estúpido delirio salvaje, como si hubiera descendido una hermosa chica desde el cielo o algo así – Dijo la chica que como era su costumbre…tenía una lengua afilada

\- De hecho, veo a una hermosa amazona frente a mis ojos - Dijo el chico sonrojando fuertemente a la peliplatina - Gracias por la ayuda, baje la guardia –

\- E-Es cierto que bajaste la guardia, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso ¿cierto?...aun te encuentras débil después de todo, el coma te afecto mucho – Dijo la identificada como Aine tratando de disimular sus mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras el chico suspiro pesadamente puesto que siempre es así, incluso cuando la conoció - Tu capacidad de lucha actual en comparación con la de hace 3 meses creo que se compara con la de Bastet. -

\- ¿Bastet? – Pregunto el chico - Nunca he oído hablar de un arma mágica con ese tipo de nombre en clave. ¿Es un nuevo modelo? -

\- Él es el gato del vecindario ¿sabes? – Respondió la chica siendo el moreno tenía un tic en su ceja derecha.

No entendía si tenía una lengua MUY afilada, simplemente lo infravaloraba o si era sólo su lógica inusual

(Es como decía Kazuma-sensei…es imposible entender a las mujeres, solo se les debe de amar) Pensaba el chico recordando las lecciones de vida de su fallecido maestro (¿Me pregunto si padre habrá tenido problemas así con mamá?)

Esta era la chica la que equipaba el Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido [Zeros]

Aine Chidorigafuchi

Un verdadero grano entre las nalgas para el capitán del equipo pero la amaba tanto como a Hayuru y a Yurishia

\- Aunque incluso para alguien como tú, hay una manera en la que puedes llegar a ser útil…. – Dijo Aine para que viera como el chico desaparecía y aparecía sobre la cabeza de otro [Albatros]

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _**¡[Steel Arm]!**_ (Brazo de Acero) – Exclamo Kizuna para con un golpe destruyera a la armadura que se volvio partículas de luz dejando a la chica sorprendida - ¿Qué?...bajaste la guardia – comento el chico como si nada

\- Presumido – Dijo la peli platina mientras inflaba los mofletes desviando la mirada con un lindo sonrojo mientras que veía como el brazo derecho del chico tenía un guantelete de armadura color dorado, Aine como las demas de la elite de [Ataraxia] sabían de la verdadera fuerza de su capitán - Pero debo de reconocer que aun después de estar 3 meses en estado comatoso, sigues siendo el mas poderoso de [Amaterasu]...lamento lo que dije antes - tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo indice de la mano derecha con una linda sonrisa

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es…- Decía Kizuna desapareciendo el guantelete pero no termino la frase por que la peli platina lo agarra del cuello de su traje de piloto de [HxH Gear] y entraron en el interior de la [Sala de Amor]

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Exclamaron Hayuru y Yurishia que habían vencido a la fuerza de Vikingos, fueron literalmente volando de nuevo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Es mi turno! ¡Eres una tramposa, Aine! – Exclamo la rubia

Aine cerró de golpe la puerta de la habitación de amor justo en frente de la nariz de las dos y de inmediato aseguró la puerta.

Parecía que las otras dos estaban golpeando la puerta desde fuera, pero la insonorización de esta habitación era excepcional. Algo así como un grito enojado no entraría en el lugar.

*¡Salgan, ahora mismo! ¡Kizuna, Aine!* Exclamaba Yurishia mediante una ventana holográfica flotante

Justo cuando pensaba que una ventana flotante apareció delante de su cara.

\- En verdad son una molestia – Mascullo Aine

*¡¿A quién llamas molestia!? ¡Te estoy oyendo ¿sabes?!* Exclamo la rubia

*¡Exactamente, Aine-san!... ¡siempre perturbas el orden y molestas a todos! * Reclamo Hayuru *¡Muestra seriedad, favor! ¡Además, Kizuna-kun!...No voy a permitir algo como un acto descarado que ni siquiera es una misión. El comportamiento de Kizuna-kun está siendo gestionado por…*

\- Por favor, haz que la pervertida se calle – Dijo la peli platina

*¿¡Perver-…!?* Exclamo la morena pero Aine terminó la transmisión forzadamente y programó el receptor para rechazar cualquier transmisión más.

\- Con esto las ruidosas se han ido – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿En serio esto es necesario? – Comento el moreno con una mano en su frente

Aine sacudió su gran pecho y se acercó a Kizuna.

\- Kizuna. Haz un [Corazón Híbrido] conmigo – Pidió Aine para que Kizuna verificara la pantalla del terminal de información portátil. Sin embargo, el parámetro de Aine se encontraba todavía en la zona segura.

\- Aine, todavía estás muy bien ¿verdad? - Dijo el chico – Yurishia necesita más…- pero la chica lo interrumpió

\- No se trata de reposición. Lo que quiero es el [Armamento Prohibido] – Dijo la peli platina para que el chico abriera sus ojos de la impresión

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo? Aine – Dijo el chico para que viera los ojos rojos de Aine que eran serios.

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres – Dijo la chica - Sin embargo, el enemigo es fuerte. Además, como el ejército se ha puesto en marcha a partir de ahora, es más probablemente encontrar al ejército regular del enemigo...no podemos seguir actuando como hasta ahora. Si seguimos así, no vamos a ser capaces de superar esta batalla. Además…- para tomar su rostro y acariciarlo con mucho amor – Tú eres lo que considero realmente valioso y por eso lucho…para no perderte -

Sin embargo, ¿Estaba realmente bien hacer esto?

\- Kizuna. No hay necesidad de preocuparse – Dijo la peli platina siendo que su voz de se volvió suave. La cara de Aine se acercaba a la cara de Kizuna.

\- ¿Aine? – Pregunto el chico aun en duda

\- Yo soy yo. No importa lo que suceda, eso no va a cambiar. Es por eso que… - Decía la chica mientras sus labios iban a sobreponerse con los labios de Kizuna. - Vamos a hacerlo, el [Clímax Hybrido (Remodelación de Clímax)] – dijo sensualmente

…

Pueden que tal vez no entiendan lo que pasa aquí…me disculpo por ello… ¿pero dónde están mis modales? -

Me presento, soy Kizuna Hida…hijo de Ilias Hida, anterior santo dorado de la constelación de Leo como uno de los fundadores de la isla flotante Grecia…y Nayuta Hida científica que participo en la investigación y desarrollo de los HxH (Hybrid Heart) que se encuentra desaparecida, hermano menor de Reiri Hida, directora y comandante en jefe de la academia de defensa táctica Ataraxia…sucesor de mi padre, maestro santo de la academia de santos fundada por el patriarca Shion, [Palestra] como integrante de la corte de los [Santos Dorados de Atenea]

¿Cómo comencé mi camino en el mundo de los Santos de Atenea?

Bueno, es curioso ver como una madre deshecha a su hijo por una niña desconocida que fue encontrada abandonada en un lugar que no tiene vida…pensar que esa niña se volvería tan arrogante como el gran amor de mi vida, mi primera esposa y la líder de mi harem…jeje.

En un principio la consideraba como la causante de todo mis males cuando mi madre me hizo aun lado pero después de conocerlo a "él" me di cuenta que ella no tenía la culpa nada…nació con el talento para los HxH y por eso pudo ayudar a muchos…yo al contrario de ella nací con otro talento…nací con el linaje de ser el sucesor del león dorado de la gran Atenea

No será la más grandiosa historia que mucho esperan leer o escuchar

Pero esta es mi historia

\- 10 años atrás –

\- Kizuna, la prueba de hoy es este programa – Dijo una mujer de pelo largo visualizó el contenido para el experimento de hoy en el monitor, ella era la científica y madre del mencionado Nayuta Hida, por lo que el niño asintió en gran medida después de confirmar el contenido.

\- Lo entiendo, okaa-san. Voy a trabajar duro hoy también – Dijo el pequeño

\- Cierto, realmente eres un buen niño. Has todo lo posible – Dijo la madre

Era una habitación de color blanco puro de experimento donde no había nada. Allí, su madre se pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo experimentos día a día.

Ese experimento era sobre el desarrollo de una nueva arma llamada Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido (HxH)

Esa arma parecía hacer uso de la tecnología de otro universo, un paquete de estado de la tecnología más avanzada.

Sin embargo, Kizuna no entendía bien qué clase de cosa era.

Lo que entendía era que una cosa pequeña como una cápsula llamada núcleo se había incrustado dentro de su cuerpo a través de una operación. Y entonces, con el poder de ese núcleo, un protector cool como una armadura y un arma estarían equipados en su cuerpo.

Y luego, cuando él usaba eso y realizaba el experimento, su madre era feliz, eso era todo lo que entendía.

\- Tú eres el único en el mundo que estás en posesión de un Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido ¿sabes? El resultado de este experimento se convertirá en la clave para salvar el mundo – Dijo la científica por lo que el pequeño estaba orgulloso de ser útil por su madre.

Se sentía triunfante de que él fuera el único poseedor del Engranaje del Corazón

Híbrido en el mundo.

Estaba feliz de que él le gustara a su madre.

Se sentía un poco como un héroe.

Hasta eso, en un determinado día.

\- ¿Quién es esa? – Pregunto Kizuna curiosa viendo como una niña de cabello plateado y piel blanca estaba en una camilla en el laboratorio.

\- Parece que ella es una niña perdida. Ella fue descubierta recientemente en Tokio – Respondió Nayuta

\- Hmmm – Dijo el pequeño que se preguntaba por qué se le trajo aquí mientras que él pensaba en tal cosa…

\- Por eso, Kizuna no vengas aquí nunca más -

\- ... ¿Eh? – exclamo el chico incrédulo

\- La capacidad de aptitud de esa chica con la Armadura del Corazón Híbrido es increíblemente alta. Con las especificaciones de Kizuna, no tiene sentido experimentar más con que esto - Dijo la madre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Tú ya no eres necesario –

\- Wa…espera un segundo…Okaa-san – Dijo el mencionado

\- Adiós, Kizuna – Dijo la mencionada para darle la espalda

\- ¡Yo, voy a trabajar aún más duro! – Exclamaba el niño - ¡Por favor no…! –

En ese momento fue sacado de las instalaciones pero lo que no se sabe es que si supo o no supo jamás Nayuta es que su hijo fue enviado al mundo que se encontraba destruido por las invasiones del ejército de un mundo paralelo

\- Jalisco - Guadalajara – México -

El pequeño se encontraba deambulado por las calles vacías de la cuidad del país del continente americano donde fue abandonado, arrojado como un trapo viejo…el paisaje era deplorable como si una guerra nuclear hubiera ocurrido (Nota: todo la cuidad como los continentes tendrán el aspecto que tienen las ciudades del anime de Hokuto Shinken), tratando de sobrevivir pero apenas y podía debido a que por suerte encontró una tienda vacia que estaba destrozada pero era acogedora además de que parecía que no había nadie…el único inconveniente era que tenía pocas provisiones; dos botellas de agua, una lata de atún y 2/3 de pieza de un pan largo.

Habia oído que cada semana se daban provisiones en algún lugar de la cuidad. Él iba pero la gente que era antes amable y bondadosa se volvió mezquina e indiferente con él debido al idioma, siempre negándole el agua, el pan y la carne. Por lo que se vio en la necesidad de administrar sus víveres.

Como si fuera obra del destino, Kizuna encontró en la tienda 3 botellas de agua intacta, latas de comida, un abrelatas, pan y carne seca.

El pequeño trato de ser amable pero al ver cómo la gente se volvía loca por la comida decidió guardarla y esconderse en una especie de refugio donde había de todo y tenía respiración.

Durante unos meses no se tuvo que preocupar por que tenía todo para que un ser humano en esa tierra desolada, incluso aprendió cosas que solo las personas autosuficientes sabían hacer como cocinar pero perdió mucha de su carne para saber cuándo cocinarla, aprendió a ser responsable de sus víveres, aprendió a no confiar ciegamente en la gente, aprendió a hacer los quehaceres de las casa, etc. 2 años de estar en aquella cuidad, ya el niño se valía por sí mismo

Había olvidado a su madre y hermana mientras que casi no recordaba a su padre puesto que se fue cuando él era muy joven

Solo tenía una idea en mente

"Sobrevivir en este infierno"

La inocencia que tenía al llegar al lugar la perdió al ver cómo la gente de ese lugar podía llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir al punto del canibalismo de ancianos y niños como matar a los enfermos o dejar que esas cosas los mataran mientras ellos se escondían

\- 2 años despues -

\- Rayos, se terminó la leña – Dijo el pequeño Kizuma Hida de nueve años que se dio cuenta que no tenía troncos por lo que decidió ir a la maderería que estaba al norte del pueblo donde vivía para que tomara un cuchillo militar y una pistola que tuvo que aprender a usar para su protección y un mecapal que encontró en una casa donde encontró a una pareja de ancianos que tenían una hora de muertos por lo que de ahí tomo lo que sintió que le serviría mientras enterró a los viejitos como pudo como tomo las ropas del señor y las confecciono para él. Siendo que de ahí obtuvo el cuchillo como la pistola y otras cosas de supervivencia - Bien, es ahora de ir…debo de apurarme para llegar antes del ocaso si no esas cosas aparecerán – mientras se ponía un tejido en la frente y llevaba en un bolso artesanal sus armas como productos para hacer trueque

\- Mas tarde ese día – Calles del pueblo –

El moreno que había aprendido de forma auto didáctica y con la ayuda de un libro a hablar español…no era muy bueno pero se le entendía lo necesario por lo que con ayuda de un paquete de carne seca y un kilo de tortillas hechas a mano…todo hecho por él…obtuvo 3 kilos de madera para pasar la semana sin problemas. Kizuna volvía a su hogar pero vio como apareció uno de esos robots de lo que hablaba su madre siendo que había acorralado a unos 3 niños que vio antes en la maderería del pueblo que estaban jugando en el local

El niño estaba estático puesto que sus instintos le decían…"Vete de ahí"

Pero su moral le decía "debes ayudarlos" por lo que escucho al corazón más que a su razón. Por lo que sacó su pistola y disparo contra la armadura gigante cosa que llamo la atención para que dejara su madera y se fuera corriendo mientras se colaba por las casas abandonadas y locales cercanos mientras los niños tomaros sus mecapales dejando al pobre Kizuna a su suerte.

Eran niños ¿Qué podían hacer?

No eran tan valientes como el "huérfano del pueblo"...eran pequeños y debiles

Mientras tenían eso en mente derramaban lagrimas mientras iban a sus casas donde sus padres los regañaron para que estos se fueran a sus casas y a sus cuartos a dormir quedando con una gran culpa que los acompañaría el resto de su vida

En tanto el Hida o el huérfano del pueblo como le decían los habitantes del lugar seguía corriendo hasta que llego a su hogar y se metió al refugio viendo como el robot destruía la tienda mientras este lloraba de miedo y rabia puesto que tardo dos largos años para hacer ese local su hogar y lo perdía todo en un día…como aquella vez, por su culpa dejo de serle útil a esta

Todos sus males fueron causados por ella, si no fuera porque apareció esa niña en su vida…todavía estuviera en el laboratorio con su madre.

Pero era tarde para lamentarse, solo podía hacerle frente con valor

El niño resignado a morir por lo que salio con su cuchillo en mano para plantarle cara al mobile frente a él. Siendo que la armadura saco una espada-pistola listo para matar al pequeño que cerró los ojos esperando su final. Cuando la espada estaba a punto de partirlo a la mitad recordó las palabras de la primera vida que tomo…un viejo vagabundo borracho y haragán que robaba comida a los demás en el pueblo

" _Mocoso, ¿sabes lo que todos buscamos en estos tiempos?...ya no es oro o plata…es una muerte digna…ya nada queda en este mundo más que lo que valemos como humanos. Para mí la muerte que tengo me la merezco por lo que no valgo nada…moriré como un perro. Pero mocoso, toma mi vida y recuerda que al tomar una vida tomas sus sueños, esperanzas, anhelos y aspiraciones. Si algún día te llega la hora…no mueras como un perro como yo….muere honorablemente salvando vidas o protegiendo a alguien…ahí sabrás cuanto vales"_

(Eustaquio, me llegó la hora…salve a unos niños, los cuales nunca me quisieron como su amigo….ahora sé que valgo algo como persona…y me puedo ir con calma de este mundo) Decía Kizuna para sonreír (Adiós Nee-san, Okaa-san)

Pero dentro de él despertó algo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos para ver a su verdugo por lo que por instinto salto y le soltó un puñetazo que le arranco parte de la cara como el brazo donde tenía su arma que fue destruida

El pequeño después de hacer tales hazañas cayó al suelo siendo que no podía moverse puesto que la energía que libero, no la podía controlar a voluntad por lo que gasto todas sus energia por lo que la manquina lo iba a aplastar como a un gusano…

* _ **¡[Cross Fire]!**_ *

En ese momento una cruz de fuego fue estampada en el cuerpo de la máquina y un enorme pilar de fuego lo envuelva para que vea como se vuelve cenizas. Ve como un hombre de piel bronceada siendo que se veía la parte inferior de su cabello que era castaño levemente rojizo, ojos café oscuro, viste una armadura de plata con detalles en azul y una cruz de rubí en la frente del casco

\- Fuiste muy valiente al salvar a esos niños – Dijo el hombre – Buen trabajo, eres un buen chico – comento con una sonrisa para que el niño se alegrara y quedara inconsciente para que el hombre lo cargara en su hombro - ¡Es hora de terminar con ustedes! – Exclamo liberando un aura naranja plateada – _**¡[Hiken]!**_ (Puño de Fuego) – lanzando un inmenso pilar de fuego que carbonizo a los robots con sus poderosas llamas, inmediatamente dio un salto volviéndose un cometa de color plateado que se iba con el niños en brazos a…

\- Palestra – Isla Flotante Grecia -

El castaño dejo al niño en una camilla de la enfermería para que descansara pero veía como estaba de desnutrido como demacrado por lo que se preguntó qué clase de monstruo sin corazón dejaría a una criatura a su suerte

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el pequeño despertaba

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –

Fue la pregunta que hizo el pequeño puesto que se dio cuenta que no estaba en su hogar en Jalisco

*Veo que te encuentras mejor* Dijo una voz para que viera a la persona que le salvo pero ahora llevaba una gabardina color crema con líneas moradas y un escudo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho lo que parecía ser una silueta de águila con las puntas de las alas juntas de color dorado – Veo que estas un poco mejor –

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto el moreno mientras se levantaba con dificultad

\- Mi nombre es Kazuma – Dijo el castaño levemente rojizo – Y estas en la enfermería de la [Academia Privada Palestra] de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] –

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamo el niño puesto que sabía que el Megafloat de Grecia estaba muy lejos donde su localización...ademas jamas escucho sobre la [Isla Flotante Grecia]

\- Si no me crees…te comprendo, es difícil asimilar algo como lo que te estoy diciendo –

*Tou-san* Dijo una voz para que viera a un pequeño de 5 años de cabello naranja-castaño de ojos cafés muy parecido al hombre llamado Kazuma

\- Soma, ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Vine a verte cuando el maestro Geki me dijo que habías vuelto – Respondió el peli naranja

\- Ya veo – Dijo el hombre

\- Tou-san, ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto el niño llamado Soma

\- Es un niño que rescate en México – Respondió su padre

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el pequeño peli naranja

\- Kizuna Hida – Respondió el pequeño moreno sorprendiendo al castaño

(Podría ser que este niño sea…) Pensaba Kazuma levemente sorprendió - ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? –

\- Nayuta Hida – Respondió el chico sorprendiendo aún más al castaño

(Entonces si es su hijo...el hijo del [Rey León]) Pensaba Kazuma con una sonrisa - ¿Pero qué hacías en un lugar como ese? – pregunto curioso puesto que no era algo normal que alguien vaya a esos lares. Al oír la pregunta el niño mostro tristeza para contarle lo que paso hace 2 años como lo que vivió en ese pueblo. Kazuma apretó los puños siendo que no podía imaginar como una madre le hizo eso a su propio hijo…mandarlo a ese infierno. Mientras Soma derramaba lagrimas por que no pensaba que el niño en la cama había vivido algo tan triste y visto cosas que él jamás pensó que podían ser posibles

En ese momento llego un joven con un carrito de comida sorprendiendo al moreno puesto que no había visto tanta comida desde aquella vez que encontró el refugio en la tienda donde vivía

\- Come, te hace falta – Dijo el castaño mientras el niño de cabello naranja-castaño veia con los ojos brillantes la comida para que el moreno lo viera y le dice…

\- Adelante, toma lo que quieras…dudo que pueda terminarme todo –

Ambos niños comieron todos siendo que Kazuma noto como comía poco, supuso que tuvo que adaptarse a pequeñas raciones de comida durante su estancia en esa tierra muerta

\- Kizuna, ven conmigo – Dijo el castaño para que salieran a fuera siendo que el chico salió para ver como la cuidad estaba entre las nubes por lo que se sorprendió por lo que sabía, aun no inventaban o se encontraba la forma de hacer que los Megafloats pudieran estar en el cielo

\- Sorprendente – Dijo el mencionado sorprendido

\- Esto que ves es la [Isla flotante Grecia] , lugar donde se encuentra el [Neo-Santuario] y la [Academia Palestra] –

\- ¿[Academia Palestra]? ¿[Neo-Santuario]? ¿[Isla Flotante Grecia] – Pregunto el chico puesto que era la primera vez que escuchaba de esta escuela

\- [Palestra] es nuestro centro de estudios fundado por el gran [Patriarca] Shion – Decía el castaño - Es una escuela famosa pero poco conocida, incluso la consideran un mito... debido a que el ingreso es solo para unos pocos…aquellos que hayan despertado el [cosmos] pueden entrar aquí –

\- ¿[Cosmos]? – Pregunto el niño confundido para que el hombre lo llevara a pasear por la ciudad donde todos lo admiraban y lo saludaban respetuosamente siendo que eran personas amables...algo que había olvidado por lo que se sintió confundido

Kazuma le conto sobre que era el [cosmos], la leyenda y todo respecto a los [Santos de Atenea] como de la diosa misma

y que la isla era en realidad la misma Grecia que los [Santos Dorados] que sobrevivieron a la [Guerra Santa] contra Hades; Asmita, Sisyphus, Ilias, Touma, Dohko, Degel y Shion cuando empezó la invasión…usaron su [cosmos] para separar la isla del país y con la ayuda de la diosa Nike elevaron la tierra como la convirtieron en una isla flotante donde se encontraba, el pueblo de Rodrio, la ciudadela tecnológica de Atenas, el [Neo-Santuario], [Saint Academy], [Palestra] como otros lugares mas, siendo que solo pueden tener acceso aquellos quienes tienen conocimientos de cómo manejar su [Cosmos], de lo contrario, la isla permanece oculta a sus ojos. Esta isla en los cielos fusionaba la tecnología de la [Atlántida] como la arquitectura griega y los estilos de arte gótico, barroco y otros más (Nota: El santuario es como el de la película de Saint Seiya: Legends of Sanctuary)

Y que la isla cuenta con un sistema y una barrera que se alimenta con el [cetro de Atenea] para que cada cierto tiempo los estudiantes como los profesores de la academia y los caballeros dorados daban su cosmos para que la diosa no agotara sus energías por lo que no se preocupaban por ese aspecto pero aún seguían la lucha por la tierra pero habían perdido a muchos caballeros de bronce y de plata siendo que los de oro debían cuidar el santuario debido a que aguardaban por la llegada de la diosa

\- Ahora te propongo esto – Dijo el castaño para que el moreno viera como un una rubia con una máscara vestida como Soma le diera un sobre – Hemos encontramos a tu hermana Reiri Hida en el [Mega Float de Tokio], en este sobre esta la dirección –

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que me iba a proponer? – Pregunto Kizuna

\- A eso voy – Dijo el hombre – Puedes volver con tu hermana y vivir el resto de tu vida como un inútil pero borraríamos tu memoria sobre este lugar o entrenar para convertirte en un [Santo de Atenea] y tener un propósito en la vida…el cual te arrebataron…¿Qué dices? –

Al oír eso Kizuna se sorprendió puesto que Kazuma le daba la oportunidad que su madre le quito hace tiempo y poderle ser útil a alguien una vez más…como poder ayudar a la humanidad. El niño que en algún punto prometió que si podía salir de ese infierno algún día ayudaría a las personas…no tuvo que pensar su respuesta

\- Acepto…acepto convertirme en un [Santo de Atenea] – Respondió el chico con decisión haciendo sonreír a Kazuma

\- De acuerdo, tu entrenamiento empieza mañana – Dijo el hombre – Me presento formalmente soy Kazuma, el [Santo de Plata de la Cruz del Sur] –

\- Al día siguiente –

Kizuna se levantó a las 5:00 am como empezó a ponerle ejercicios extremos pero por alguna extraña razón el moreno se daba cuenta que no le costaban trabajo hacerlos siendo que Soma, el hijo de Kazuma y su condiscípulo se sorprendió puesto que el apenas podía seguir con el régimen de entrenamiento de su padre

En tanto el santo de plata veía como su nuevo alumno había despertado el [cosmos] por lo que supuso que fue durante la batalla que tuvo con la armadura robot de esa vez. Aun así siguió entrenándolo puesto que a pesar de tener despierto su [cosmos], debía tener un cuerpo que podía soportar ese poder. El entrenamiento no era fácil, era mil veces peor de lo que él esperaba siendo que a pesar de ser un niño realizaba ejercicios que un adulto le costarían trabajo pero aun así no dio un paso atrás porque se iba hecho la promesa de nunca más rendirse

\- 1 año después –

Kizuna había obtenido en un año el rango de [Santo de Bronce] como la [Armadura del León Menor] comenzado a estudiar en palestra donde conoció a sus amigos Integra de Aguila, Teneo que es alumno del difunto Hasgard de Tauro y Mu siendo que ellos eran mayores que Kizuna. Para su sorpresa todos iban para el próximo rango que era de plata al igual que él mientras también conoció a los amigos de Soma que eran Koga, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto y Edén siendo que solo se sabía que el heredero de Kizuna seria Soma y la de Integra seria Yuna.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los conocidos como los [Santos Legendarios de Bronce] como eran Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón que era el padre de Ryuho, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda e Ikki de Fénix. Kizuna entrando con Seiya e Ikki donde aprendió el legendario _**[Pegasus Ryuusei ken]**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso), _**[Pegasus Suisei ken]**_ (Cometa de Pegaso), _**[Pegasus Rolling Crash]**_ (Choque Giratorio de Pegaso), el _**[Hōō Genma Ken]**_ (Puño Fantasma del Fénix) y _**[Hōō Yoku Tenshō]**_ (Alas Ardientes del Fénix).

Integra y Teneo habían ya alcanzado el rango de [Santo de Plata] siendo que supo que desde el principio Mu era entrenado para el rango de [Santo de Oro]

\- 3 Meses después - Saint Fight –

En ese momento Kizuna se enfrentaba en la final a Argos del Pez Volador siendo que este había visto como era alumno de Kazuma, santo que lo rechazo como aprendiz además de que estaba celoso por que tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar con el legendario Seiya. También cabe mencionar que Kazuma obtuvo la [armadura de Leo] convirtiéndose en un [Santo Dorado]

Los [Santos Dorados] junto con Degél, anterior [Santo Dorado de Acuario] y director de la academia como los maestros veían el combate de los chicos pero ponían atención en especial al alumno del actual [Santo de Leo]

\- Así que él es el hijo de Ilias – Comento un castaño de ojos pardos y una banda en la cabeza vestido con la [Armadura de Sagitario]

\- Así es Sisyphus-san – Dijo el [Santo de Leo] – Él es tu sobrino -

\- Pensar que en un año 3 meses…el chico estaría en un [Saint Fight] – Dijo un castaño oscuro de piel morena y ojos verdes

\- Su talento como [Santo] es como el de su padre o aún más grande – Comento un moreno de cabello en pinchos y ojos azules

\- Sera un honor entrenar al hijo de Ilias – Dijo un rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados

\- Es verdad – Dijo un rubio verdoso de ojos morados

\- Arena de combate –

Kizuna y Argos seguía luchando siendo que el primero era usuario del elemento Rayo mientras el otro era del elemento Agua

\- De una vez le voy a demostrar a ese maldito [Santo de Plata] que soy más fuerte que su discípulo – Exclamo el caballero del pez volador procediendo a realizar su ataque más fuerte. Crea un lago agua siendo que con el líquido toma la forma de un gran….- _**¡[Flying Fish]!**_ (Pez Volador) –

Kizuna empezó a trazar las estrellas de la constelación del Pegaso cosa que llamo la atención de todos los caballeros que estaban en el palco del director

\- Parece que usara tu técnica – Dijo Sisyphus mirando a un joven castaño de ojos del mismo color

\- Eso es…- Decía una niña de piel blanca, cabello rubio pálido, viste su uniforme de palestra que consiste en una sudadera crema con líneas moradas y el escudo de Nike en la parte izquierda de su pecho, un vestido de color amarillo, botas café al igual que una cinturón que utiliza en el vestido, en su cuello utiliza un collar también de color café. Siendo que tiene una máscara blanca con ojeras violetas, ella era Yuna…candidata a suceder a Integra

\- _**¡[**_ _ **Pegasus Ryuusei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) – Exclamo el moreno para que desde su puño o pie, proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido (MACH) impactando en el cuerpo de su adversario para terminar la batalla

\- ¡El ganador de la edición 69 del [Saint Fight] y nuevo caballero de plata…Kizuna del León Menor! – Exclamo Geki levantando el brazo del chico que celebraba

\- Momentos después –

Frente al chico se encontraba el director de la academia y los [Santos Dorados] como de Integra de Lira. El que dio un paso al frente fue un joven alto de largos cabellos sin cejas con dos ojos morados en la frente, cabello rubio verdoso y ojos morados, esta persona es el patriarca Shion de Aries

\- Kizuna Hida, [Santo del León Menor] – Dijo el rubio verde – Has demostrado valor y la convicción que el rango de [Silver Saint] representa…hoy, yo, Shion…representante de Atenea y patriarca del [Santuario]…te otorgo el rango de [Santo de Plata de la Cruz del Sur]…título que precedió el [Santo Dorado] Kazuma de Leo…a partir de ahora tendrás más responsabilidades como deberes y obligaciones que representan tu rango pero la recompensa…siempre será grande y gratificante – para que el [Santo de Leo] le entregue a su discípulo la armadura a la vez que le entrega su [Placa-Cloth del León Menor] para que le den la [Placa-Cloth de la Cruz del Sur] – Felicidades Kizuna, [Santo de Plata de la Cruz del Sur] –

Después de obtener el rango empezó a entrenar con los [Santos Dorados] y el director Degél para volverse más fuerte como aprendió sus técnicas más fuertes siendo que comparado con su entrenamiento…este era un infierno en vida…no, el infierno sería un centro vacacional comparado a la nueva tor…digo rutina del Hida menor

\- 6 años y 9 nueve después –

Encontramos a un joven alto, fornido de piel pálida levemente bronceada el cabello oscuro un poco largo siendo que le llega al cuello en varios flequillos con cortes desiguales y ojos grises con la pupila rasgada. Vestido con un traje azul marino con corbata a juego, camisa blanca y zapatos negros con una placa de color ocre con la silueta de perfil de la cara de un león de oro que en intervalos parpadeaba, siendo que la usaba como arete. El chico dejaba unas flores en una lápida que estaba en una pradera….en la losa decía "Kazuma"

\- Han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste Kazuma-sensei…pero aún conservo tus enseñanzas dentro de mi corazón… ¿sabes?...Soma se ha vuelto un gran caballero y ha luchado en varias batallas contra esos [mobiles] con valor…de seguro estarías orgulloso de él – Decía el moreno para pasar a las tumba de sus [maestros santos de oro] para llegar a unas tumbas que tenían en las lapidas escrito "Ilias" y "Sisyphus"…ellos eran el padre y tío del chico…el joven frente a la tumba no era otro si no Kizuna Hida, [Santo Dorado de la constelación de Leo] que estaba por dejar el santuario donde vivió los últimos 8 años de su vida debido a que recibió una llamada de su hermana – Pensar que Nee-san me contactaría luego de que se fue…padre, tío Sísifo…vengo a despedirme porque probablemente no este por aquí un buen tiempo –

*Kizuna-nii* Dijo una voz para ver al peli naranja pero un poco más mayor junto con otro chico de cabello rojo y ojos cafés, un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verde agua…por ultimo era una rubia pálida de ojos morado azulado que vestían el uniforme de [Palestra]

\- Soma, Koga, Ryuuho, Yuna – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Es cierto que te vas? – Pregunto la rubia triste

\- Mi hermana me ha inscribió en la [Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia] y el [Patriarca] me ha ordenado que vaya. Siendo que puedo ayudar….pero solo en casos extremos – Respondió el chico

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el hijo del Dragón Shiryuu puesto que ellos como los maestros del santo sabían el pasado que tenía a sus espaldas

\- Con sentimientos encontrados…tanto que no puedo definirlos – Respondió el moreno de ojos grises francamente

\- Entonces es el adiós – Dijo Soma melancólicamente

\- ¿Quién dijo que es el adiós? – Pregunto el [Santo de Oro] sorprendiendo a los chicos – A pesar de ir a ese lugar seguiré siendo un santo…pase lo que pase –

\- Entiendo – Dijeron las 4 chicos para que vieran como su "hermano" dejaba flores en las demás tumbas para que la puerta a la tierra se abra

\- Cuídense…y si pueden, vayan a visitarme – Dijo el chico para pasar por la entrada que se abrió

\- Horas más tarde -

El reflejo que veía a su alrededor, estaba actualmente dentro de un tren.

Era el coche de motor lineal que se movía en el subterráneo entre el [Megafloat]. Él se quedó dormido en su asiento mientras se dirigía a su destino

(Ha pasado hace mucho tiempo, eh) Pensaba el moreno viendo la ventana

Se sentía algo nervioso puesto que hace mucho que no veía a su hermana o a su madre…había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había ido de esa academia

Su imagen que se reflejaba en la ventana no era la de un niño, sino una cara de un estudiante de secundaria. La sinergia digital que se encontraba cerca de la puerta estaba mostrando el mapa del Océano Pacífico, en ese mapa había un punto rojo en movimiento.

[Megafloat] (Estructura flotante extra grande del océano) Japón estaba en medio de la travesía en el Océano Pacífico. En el interior del tren el aire acondicionado estaba funcionando, pero recientemente el [Megafloat] se encontraba cerca del ecuador, por lo que el exterior era húmedamente caliente.

El [Float] (Flotador en inglés) era una ciudad gigante creada por encima del mar

[Tokio Float], Osaka, etc, se unió a cada [float] creado de divisiones administrativas de Japón, convirtiéndose en una estructura gigante que era el [Megafloat] Japón.

Esa amplitud, si se comparaba con algo del pasado, podría rivalizar con la enormidad del distrito 23 de Tokio, pero dicha escala todavía era pequeña en comparación con el súper gran país como Estados Unidos y similares. La amplitud de un megafloat representaba el poder nacional de ese país. Cada país estaba vagando por los mares del mundo con sus respectivos [Megafloat] únicos.

Actualmente el [Megafloat] en sí era exactamente el país por los países de todo el mundo que perdieron sus territorios, era todo el territorio que tenían. Las tripulaciones y residentes del [megafloat] eran todas las personas del país que podrían ser confirmadas como seguras en el estado actual.

Para los [megafloats] que navegaban por los mares de todo el mundo, algo así como las aguas territoriales no tenía ningún sentido.

El mapa del mundo tampoco existía.

El mundo está casi destruido y ahora viven en estas estructuras gigantes sobre el océano

Todo comenzó desde el día en que el mundo se volcó.

(El [Primer Conflicto del Universo Alternativo]) Pensaba Kizuna

" _ **Hace quince años, sin ningún augurio en absoluto, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, ocurrió de la nada.**_

 _ **América del Norte, América del Sur, Rusia, China, Australia, Africa del sur, Francia, las entradas (Colisión de superficie) hacia el universo alternativo fueron apareciendo. Y luego, armas mágicas que eran una fusión de magia y la ciencia, aparecieron desde esas entradas.**_

 _ **Ahora que había llegado a esta condición, nadie entendía como todo inicio. Sin embargo, fue un hecho inequívoco de que se convirtió en una situación de combate. Y luego el fuego de la guerra se extendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**_

 _ **Las entradas hacia el universo alternativo solamente se abrieron durante dos semanas, pero ciento cincuenta millones de personas de las ciudades perdieron la vida. La humanidad fue completamente impotente contra el ejército del universo alternativo.**_

 _ **Así, el primer contacto con un universo alternativo terminó de la peor forma.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, fue una decepción que no se entendiera nada sobre el universo alternativo.**_

 _ **Sólo se mantuvieron siendo atacados por el enemigo y su lado fue incapaz de atacar de nuevo. La humanidad todavía estaba por entender el objetivo de la gente del otro universo o incluso su apariencia"**_

(En ese tiempo los santos volvíamos de la guerra contra Hades y creábamos la Isla flotante Grecia o conocida como el [Neo-Santuario]) Pensaba Kizuna

 **" _Y entonces, hace más de medio año._**

 _ **Se produjo el [Segundo conflicto del Universo Alternativo]**_

 _ **Fue un conflicto en una escala incomparable con el primero.**_

 _ **Las entradas estaban apareciendo en cada uno de los continentes y los países insulares, sin excepción. A partir de ahí las armas mágicas de otro universo estaban alzándose con grandes números.**_

 _ **La humanidad trató de resistir desesperadamente, pero las armas convencionales de la humanidad eran impotentes frente a la tecnología del universo alternativo.**_

 _ **El ejército fue arruinado en un instante y el mundo fue conquistado.**_

 _ **A partir de la experiencia con el primer conflicto del universo alternativo, cada uno de los países construyó un [Megafloat] como para el uso de emergencia y también como la carta de triunfo de la batalla.**_

 _ **Era el plan de apoyo del país, por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Por no hablar de la función de la ciudad, gobierno, economía, etc…. el [Megafloat] estaba equipado con todos los mecanismos de la sociedad, estas embarcaciones eran una versión en miniatura de los países.**_

 _ **Cada país que fue invadido por otro universo, abandonó su territorio original y se convirtieron en un país móvil paseando por encima del mar. Sin embargo, las personas que no pudieron subir a estos todavía estaban en el antiguo territorio del país. En este momento el [Megafloat] no tenía ningún medio para saber qué había pasado con esas personas.**_

 _ **Incluso si trataban de hacer contacto, una onda electromagnética los cortaba en la tierra y no podían conseguir cualquier transmisión.**_

 _ **Cuando se acercaban a su país de origen, las armas mágicas y la flota del universo alternativo aparecían desde la entrada, esa era la razón por la que el [Megafloat] no podía acercarse sin cuidado aunque quisieran confirmar el bienestar de su gente.**_

 _ **Incluso mientras que las personas que vivían por encima del [Megafloat] vivían una vida pacífica por encima de la zona segura que era el mar, estaban deseando una vez más recuperar su país, rescatar a la gente que quedara, y volver a su ciudad como a sus casas.**_

 _ **El [Patriarca] al ver la desvastacion que dejo el [Primer Conflicto del Universo Alternativo] ordeno al [Ejercito de Atenea] luchar contra el enemigo del planeta por lo que se inició una guerra pero esta guerra duro más de 5 años donde murieron grandes [Santos] de la generación de los fundadores**_

 _ **El primero en morir fue Ilias de Leo, uno de mis sucesores, que protegió el pueblo donde viví como México. Recupero solo 1/8 del país del lado del Océano Pacifico y del Golfo de México pero murió debido a su enfermedad terminal (cáncer de pulmón en fase final) pero lucho con honor y hasta el final en sus últimos momentos de vida. Por eso lo llaman "El gran Héroe del Santuario"**_

 _ **Luego siguió el alumno de Shion, Mu que recupero Damasco pero todo a costa de su vida por lo que Kiki tomo su puesto**_

 _ **Después Touma Kamijou de Géminis que uso todo su cosmos para elevar la [Isla Kannon], donde entreno junto con su maestro Deuteros, al [Neo-Santuario]…por lo que al quedar vulnerable fue blanco fácil…recuerdo ese día porque estuve pero no lo pude proteger por estaba en una lucha contra esas cosas para resguardar la Isla que se pasó a llamar [Isla Touma] en su honor. Quien tomo su puesto fue su alumna y heredera Integra**_

 _ **Continuo la caída de los [Santos Dorados] y mis mentores, posteriormente fue mi maestro Sísifo de Sagitario que protegió a [Ataraxia], al lugar donde me dirijo. Pero al no ver otra opción tuvo que usar su [Extreme Jihad] (Jihad Extremo) pero su cuerpo en la batalla había recibido demasiado daño por lo que agoto su vida en ese ataque que destruyo a todos los enemigos. La gente normal de los [Megafloat] lo llamo "El fenómeno del Sol Dorado". Antes de morir me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi como lo estaría mi padre…ahí supe que él era mi tío. Su sucesor fue el legendario Seiya siendo que Koga, el hijo adoptivo de la anterior Athenna Saori Kido, tomo el puesto de [Santo de Pegaso]**_

 _ **El siguiente fue el maestro Dohko de Libra que salvo China y los 5 picos haciendo que este se uniera al [Neo-Santuario] elevando su cosmos llegando al sentido más cercano que tenemos los humanos para acercarnos a los dioses…[El Omega]. El maestro junto con nuestra ayuda y apoyo logro despertar por un instante el poder que solo Asmita de Virgo era capaz de alcanzar a voluntad. Pero a cambio quedo en un estado de vegetación por lo que fue sometido a animación suspendida en criogenización para su preservación. Su alumno Shiryuu tomo su puesto por lo que se convirtió en Shiryuu de Libra y Ryuuho-kun tomo el rango de [Santo de Dragón]**_

 _ **Continúo el alumno del director Degel, Camus de Acuario, que protegió Rusia pero tuvo que usar el [Freezing Coffin] (Ataúd de Hielo) para congelar a sus enemigos y fueron quebrados por lo que el alumno de este, Hyoga, tomo su puesto como [Santo de Acuario]**_

 _ **Tambien cayeron otros maestros como Hasgard, Lugonis, Sage, Hakurei, Camus, El Cid y otros mas**_

 _ **El penúltimo en caer fue mi maestro Kazuma de Leo que recupero México pero a cambio de su vida siendo que Soma y yo lo vimos morir. Pero antes de fallecer me revelo que yo era hijo de su maestro, el [Santo Dorado de Leo] Ilias…como me dijo dónde estaban 3 cartas que eran para mi madre, mi hermana y para mí que le pidió mi padre que las guardara…ese día llovió siendo que para todo el [Neo-Santuario] fue un día de luto por que perdimos a uno de los [Santos Dorados] más fuertes y más nobles…pero también ese día "tome mi legado" como siempre me decía Sensei.**_

 _ **Volviendo al tiempo actual, este asunto de Ataraxia comenzó ayer cuando recibí ese mensaje…"**_

Flashback

Kizuna había terminaba de dar su clase sobre astrología y literatura…a pesar de tener 17 años, él era un maestro santo que daba cátedras sobre el [cosmos] como había estado en combate contra él [ejército del universo alternativo] por lo que era algo así como una estrella de rock en la [Isla Flotante Grecia]. Había sido llamado por su [Santidad] por lo que usando una plataforma flotante se dirigió a la [Sala Papal], paso por las [12 casas] saludando a sus camaradas hasta que llego a su destino donde se encontró con la máxima autoridad de la [Isla Flotante Grecia], el ex – [Santo de Aries] y [Patriarca del Santuario] Shion

\- Su excelencia – Dijo el moreno hincándose frente al hombre

\- Me alegro que hayas venido Kizuna – Dijo el hombre – Hace poco en tu unidad móvil llego un mensaje –

\- ¿Mensaje? – Dijo el chico para que una doncella le pasara su teléfono que tenía guardado el [patriarca] puesto que jamás debía de saberse de este lugar por las personas comunes. Por tal motivo, solo se podían comunicar por ventanas que aparecían de brazaletes que tenían todos los habitantes del [Neo-Santuario] y la [Isla Flotante Grecia]…era un continente futurista como la Gran Atena imaginaba…una [Atlantis] a la visión de la Diosa Griega de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa. El caballero Dorado que vestía su armadura, leyó el mensaje para suspirar pesadamente – ¿En que está pensando esa hermana mía?-

El mensaje decía…

"Kizuna, llene el papeleo para que asistas a [Ataraxia].

Ven inmediato

Preséntate en el cuartel, mañana al medio día

Reiri"

\- ¡¿HA?! – Exclamo el chico puesto que no esperaba algo así

\- Esto es conveniente – Dijo el [Patriarca] con una sonrisa

Fin del Flashback

El chico suspiro pesadamente como lo hizo en esa ocasión siendo que él [Patriarca] dijo que era bueno que pasara algo así puesto que desde Sísifo murió protegiendo a [Ataraxia]…él quería mandar a un [Santo] ahí para resguardar el lugar y esperaba que alguna día pudiera él [Neo-Santuario] y los soldados especiales cooperar con ellos para poder recuperar la tierra

\- Hace tiempo que no se de ella… ¿y solo me dice eso? – Comento el chico suspirando pesadamente – Vaya familia me toco…siempre tan afectivos... ¿en qué rayos piensa esa mujer? – comento con sarcasmo

El metro pasó a través de la estación de Tokio.

Uno no lo entendía desde el subterráneo, pero supuestamente por encima del suelo estaba el edificio de la estación de Tokio que fue desmantelado desde el Japón original y reconstruido aquí. Con el motivo de construir cada uno de las embarcaciones, los edificios famosos de la región de cada una de las divisiones de administración respectivas, fueron desmantelados y reconstruirlos de nuevo para mantener viva la característica de las regiones, los esquemas de reproducir el paisaje y los gustos se realizaron en la construcción.

Fuera de la ventana de repente se volvió brillante.

Sus ojos estaban deslumbrados por ese brillo. Él entrecerró los ojos y luego miró por la ventana, fuera había un mar azul sin fin continuo que brillaba desde la luz del sol. Nubes blancas flotaban en el cielo transparente, y luego el sol del país del sur brillaba intensamente.

El tren lineal corrió por encima de la travesía marítima durante un largo puente.

Por delante de este puente, Kizuna podía ver el destino al que se dirigía.

Edificios como un muro de protección que lo rodeaban. Cañones de tiro rápido y misiles sobresalían hacia todas direcciones a los 360°. El ambiente era exactamente como una fortaleza.

Era la [Academia de Defensa Táctica, Ataraxia]

Era un float auto portante con un diámetro de tres kilómetros, también era uno de los más antiguos floats.

Los floats de cada región también estaban equipados con la función de defensa no tripulada de la ciudad, pero la defensa de Japón fundamentalmente estaba asumida por este Megafloat Ataraxia.

Justo después de los conflictos del universo alternativo, este Ataraxia fue la línea más importante de la lucha contra la tecnología del universo alternativo, el cual era una institución de investigación que constantemente desarrollaba los recursos humanos y de I + D, a excepción de la universidad, este float también era un establecimiento conjunto con una escuela alta y media. (Nota: Eso se refiere a los estados de la escuela, secundaria y preparatoria)

Su madre era dueña de un centro de investigación en Ataraxia, por lo que Kizuna vivió también en este float cuando era pequeño. Él fue expulsado del centro de investigación hace 10 años.

Luego de terminar su primer semestre en [Palestra] fue al float de Tokio donde vivía su hermana mayor. Pero solo iba durante el receso del semestre durante una semana o dos semanas de visita para platicar con ella

Sin embargo, su hermana mayor pronto se inscribió en Ataraxia, por lo que Kizuna jamás volvió al Float de Tokio…puesto que no tenía motivos para ir ahí

Los únicos que podrían entrar en Ataraxia eran sólo los que habían recibido el permiso. A Kizuna no le interesaba en lo más mínimo debido a que él estudiaba en [Palestra] donde tenía la mejor comodidad y él a su edad ya era un [Maestro Santo] al punto de empezar a dar clases como profesor

Cada mes se producía un anuncio público que se celebraba durante varias decenas de personas para disfrutar de un viaje de campo allí. Si era honesto, después de lo que paso…él le tenía algo de enojo con su madre…tal vez lo que haría primero al verla en ese lugar es abofetearla y gritarle la basura que es de madre, aun cuando había olvidado todo como aprendió a perdonar.

Su maestro Kazuma le recomendó olvidar su vida y dedicarse en cuerpo como en alma a convertirse en un gran [Santo] por lo que no se tomaba la molestia de pensar en su hermana y en su madre durante su estancia en el [Neo-Santuario]. Al punto de no enviarle si quiere un mísero correo electrónico a alguna de las dos

Durante un tiempo también tuvo algunos intercambios de conversación con su hermana mayor, pero parecía que estaba ocupada… por su parte, Kizuna estaba atareado con sus clases y sus entrenamientos como su agenda de [Santo de Atenea] por lo que los dos se volvieron poco a poco distante del otro.

Y entonces fue que ayer después de 4 años de no saber de ella…luego de que terminara sus cátedras…su hermana mayor, Reiri Hida se puso en contacto con él.

En ese momento recibe una llamada para contestar

\- ¿Hola? – Contesto el moreno

*¿Kizuna?* Dijo una voz que el chico reconoció

\- Ane-ue – Dijo el mencionado con algo de frialdad

*¿Dónde te encuentras?*

\- En el tren….Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos pusimos en contacto... ¿qué has estado haciendo en este tiempo?...¿cuál es tu objetivo al hacer esto? – Pregunto siendo que fue al punto y sin rodeos yendo por el asunto de la inscripción

*He estado ocupada con mi trabajo. En lugar de eso, como te dije en el mensaje he dispuesto el procedimiento para tu admisión en Ataraxia. Después de tomar el cuidadoso procedimiento de inscripción, como esta indicado ve al centro de comando a la hora asignada. ¿Entendido?*

\- Entiendo, Ane-ue – Dijo el chico formalmente – Pero mi grado no es tan excelente… Simplemente no hay manera de que pueda ir a Ataraxia…además yo estaba inscrito en una academia hasta hace poco, ¿sabes? -

Ataraxia era un lugar que reunía a la gente con el fin de convertirlos en la piedra angular de la humanidad en varios campos. Pero no se comparaba a [Palestra] donde ellos aprendían varias cosas como literatura, filosofía, matemáticas (aritmética, algebra, trigonometría, geometría, calculo diferencia, calculo integral, algebra lineal y números complejos), física (básica, intermedia, avanzada, mecánica cuántica), ciencias (biología, medicina y química), ética, psicología, astrología, oratoria, caligrafía, idiomas, desarrollo como uso del [cosmos], combate (Pankration del Santuario, que es la combinación de; Pankration Helénico, Muay Thai, Kenpo Chino, Taekwondo, Capoeria y Jiujitsu…[Senjutsu], [Toki], [Contraataque], [Bloqueo Perfecto] y [Ruptura de Defensa]) , educación y entrenamiento militar

*Tengo unos asuntos con tu [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido] (HxH Gear)* Dijo la chica *Además de que siempre quise saber dónde estaba la dichosa [Academia Palestra]* puesto que a día de hoy no ha encontrado esa academia por ningún lado…aun con sus contactos

\- Te-hee – Rio levemente el moreno - Nee-san dices algo realmente nostálgico...pero es deficente…incluso Haha-ue lo dijo...sin capacidad no tengo esperanzas – Comento Kizuna, francamente, no quería activar esa cosa por segunda vez.

No quería recordar cómo estaba siendo tratado como un niño que no era necesario a su madre y abandonado en ese "lugar" donde perdió su infancia como su inocencia

Además, también había otra razón.

No quería decir el nombre de su [Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido]. Eso se debía a que era el código de activación.

No quería gritar ese nombre.

Cuando era un niño no le importaba en absoluto puesto que desconocía lo bochornoso que era, pero ahora era una palabra clave que no quería ni siquiera que de sus labios saliera

Era realmente vergonzoso, indecoroso y degradante para él que ahora era parte de la elite de las tropas de la [Diosa Atenea]…una palabra que era demasiado embarazosa…no quería ni pensar en ella

*Voy a ser la que decida si es útil o no...Si lo entiendes, entonces haz lo que digo. Si llegas tarde, voy a hacer público todos tus secretos embarazosos...Por ejemplo, cuando eras un niño que estabas tratando de ir al baño…* Amenazaba la Hida mayor

\- ¿No te atreverías? – Dijo el Hida menor alterado

*Pruébame* Dijo la chica con una voz ponzoñosa y desafiante

\- Esta bien – Dijo el León Dorado suspirando en señal de derrota

El tren llegó a la estación y Kizuna se bajó

(¿Qué es lo que está pensando esa Ane-ue? No, más que eso, ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo me contacta? Si no recuerdo mal, oí que su trabajo es de una especie de oficinista, aunque…) Se preguntaba al chico mientras venía a su mente una posible respuesta

Por casualidad, ¿se empleó en una empresa relacionada con Ataraxia?

Hasta el día de hoy, no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana

Este lugar era un lugar donde tenía un recuerdo desagradable de su infancia y también era el mismo float donde estaba su madre…sus pensamientos eran encontrados

Él podría encontrarse con su madre. Él quería verla, pero a la vez no quería verla.

Aunque todavía albergaba tales sentimientos contradictorios, recibió la inspección de entrada.

La inspección restringía a las personas sin permiso de entrar en Ataraxia.

La recepción no era un ser humano, sino un personaje tridimensional CG. Una chica de pelo hermoso color rosa estaba hablando con una voz sintética que sonaba muy estrecha con la voz humana.

[Confirmación terminada. Eres Hida Kizuna-san, ex-alumno de la prestigiosa [Academia Privada Palestra] de la famosa [Fundacion Graude] quien está dispuesto a inscribirse en la [Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia} hoy ¿cierto? La edad es de 17 años, ¿no hay error en que será trasladado como un estudiante de segundo año de secundaria?] Dijo la CG peli rosa

\- ¡¿Cómo que estudiante de segundo grado?! – Exclamo el moreno ofendido puesto que él ya era un maestro en su anterior academia y se había graduado con honores a los 14 años para suspirar pesadamente mientras pensaba que pensaba su hermana al mandarlo con un montón de molestos de adolescentes - Sí, no hay ningún error – respondió forzadamente con los ojos cerrados y un tic en su ceja

Si, aunque era joven, él era muy maduro…tuvo que serlo para sobrevivir en México antes de que su maestro lo rescatara.

Él era bastante apático como anti social con los de su edad

Podía platicar con adultos y había tenido citas con mujeres mayores de 20 años

Pero con los chicos de su edad, en verdad se aburría y encontraba a las chicas de su misma época fastidiosas como inmaduras por lo que solo deseaba terminar y llevarlas a casa

[¡Bienvenido a Ataraxia! Que la suerte te acompañe]

(¿Qué se cree que esta en [Star Wars] o que?) Preguntaba el chico mentalmente

Después de pasar por la inspección y pasar por la puerta, se encontró con el suelo de Ataraxia.

\- En cierto punto pensé que era más avanzado porque este lugar esta combinado con una instalación militar, pero el paisaje urbano es muy pop y casual pero con un toque de elegancia…"ese lugar" tiene más estilo que aqui – Dijo el chico mirando su entorno

Tipos pequeños de automóviles eléctricos estaban yendo y viniendo por la calle principal

Los estudiantes y residentes caminaban por la carretera. Avisos digitales que flotaban en el aire se alineaban a lo largo de la acera. La publicidad de productos, noticias y similares se proyectaban en ellos. Estas cosas se suponían que también se usarían para las emergencias como para las comunicaciones urgentes e instrucciones de evacuación.

A ambos lados de la acera, un centro comercial, cafetería, tiendas de marca, etc.

Varias tiendas estaban de pie en una fila. Ataraxia tenía fundamentalmente un sistema en el que todos los estudiantes vivían en dormitorios de embarque, también se habían preparado casas para el personal investigador por todo el lugar.

También estaba la inspección que se realizaba cada vez que alguien entraba y salía, por lo que estaba dentro de la demanda de que el float proporcionaba todas las necesidades para la vida.

Para responder a esta demanda, establecieron todo tipo de tienda, institución médica y varias instalaciones de ocio dentro de Ataraxia. Todo aquí se construyó bajo la mano de un arquitecto de primera clase, por lo que el diseño de aquí se volvió vanguardista y futurista.

Pero no tenían estética la fusión de los estilos del arte con la energía del universo, naturaleza y la tecnología de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] superaban por mucho a este Float

Cuando fue atraído por la frescura y trató de introducirse, dentro de la tienda estaba floreciendo con los alumnos de Ataraxia. Todo el mundo estaba hablando con su amigo mientras felizmente elegía el almuerzo o merienda.

\- ¿Me pregunto si es la hora del almuerzo? ¿O la tienda de comestibles también funciona como comedor escolar? – Dijo el chico en voz baja

También había cosas interesantes, como ramen o merienda limitadas para Ataraxia, pero seguramente tendría muchas oportunidades para comprar en el futuro. Pero para su mala suerte no había comida mexicana, griega o italiana…tal vez buscando encontraría una o algo parecido

Había llegado aquí después lo que pasó en su vida los últimos 10 años, ¿así que tal vez debería tratar de mirar en otra tienda también?

Su estómago también tenía un poco de hambre.

Sin embargo, si se trataba de cafetería, comida rápida, o una tienda de gyudon, en todas partes estaba lleno de gente. Por otra parte, el noventa por ciento de los clientes estaban vestidos con uniforme de Ataraxia. (Nota: Gyudon, comida japonesa que es un arroz cubierto de carne y vegetales).

(Ara, parece como si la mayor parte del lugar fuera la cafetería de Ataraxia) Pensó Kizuna al ver la feroz batalla por el almuerzo que tendría que ir a través a partir de mañana. Pensar en eso solo le hizo suspirar… en su anterior academia no estaban tan alocados como a aquí. Por suerte Erina, Alice y Hisako como Yukihara-san e Ichika le enseñaron a cocinar como las labores del hogar. A partir de mañana él haría su desayuno y su almuerzo

Y entonces, mientras que caminaba alrededor no le pareció la gran cosa [Arataxia] si la comparaba con el [Neo-santuario] pero tenía su toque único…debía de admitirlo

Si la instalación era la mejor, entonces los empleados de la tienda también eran educados y amables.

Los estudiantes también eran los mismos, mirando a aquel que estaba dando vueltas con ropa formal, preguntándose de dónde había salido. Mientras las chicas pensaban que era muy guapo siendo que la placa en su oreja como pendiente le daba un atractivo animal…era como un imán irresistible para las chicas y las mujeres mientras los hombres veían sorprendidos por ver a un joven tan alto y fornido. Estaban algo preocupados debido a que el joven parecía como si estuviera buscando a alguien y estaba siendo saludado como llamaba la atención de muchas personas.

Por encima de eso, todo el mundo parecía feliz.

En la plaza del centro comercial, había una banda de aficionados haciendo un concierto de lanzamiento, en el centro de juego también había algunos chicos que jugaban mientras sostenían un Bento en sus manos.

A grandes rasgos, este lugar debía ser una instalación militar, pero... en realidad este lugar estaba realmente lleno de libertad.

\- Este lugar es el sueño de todo adolescente – Comento el chico para recordar algo – Cierto, la oficina central -

Bueno, si él acabara entrando por la calle adecuada, seguramente encontraría un edificio que tuviera la forma de una base central. También tenía que haber alguna placa de guía alrededor. Incluso si no fuera así, todo el mundo aquí lo sabía, por lo que estaría bien si acabara preguntándole a alguien por la dirección.

Teniendo una idea así, comenzó a caminar, pero…

\- Bien, es oficial, estoy perdido – Decía Kizuna suspirando levemente

Ataraxia era más amplia de lo que pensaba, no podía encontrar la escuela secundaria o la oficina central en ningún lugar. Por otra parte, terminada la hora del almuerzo, no había más estudiantes caminando en el exterior.

\- O más bien, ¿dónde me encuentro? – Se preguntaba mientras que veía como por alguna razón él estaba caminando en una zona boscosa - ¿Por qué hay un bosque y un río dentro de una Academia Float? – cuestionaba en voz alta – Esto es genial…no pensaba que llegaría a este punto pero tendré que hacerlo –

En ese momento el entorno donde estaba para concentrar una leve e imperceptible cantidad de su [cosmos] en su pie para dar una pisada creando una onda, era una técnica que aprendió en Palestra, cuando era alumno…era conocido como el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ (Pisada cósmica). En si no era una técnica si no una habilidad que se podía aprender, consistía en transmitir el [cosmos] del usuario en el pie para liberarlo en una onda que podía abarcar hasta 2000 km a la redonda pero se podía regular, esa onda podía percibir el [cosmos] de todo ser viviente, por más débil que sea este o incluso si estaba dormido. Pero quien utilizaba la técnica podía indicarle a la onda que buscar siendo que podía buscar a personas aun cuando estas no liberen [cosmos] como cosas inanimadas guiándose en la vibración del [cosmos] de los atómos que lo componen.

Un [Santo de Bronce] podía liberar el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ con la limitación de 2 veces por día como la manipulación del radio de la onda. Un [Santo de Plata] podía liberar el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ a voluntad pero tenían el limitante del radio de la onda siendo que no podía ampliarlo por lo que debían de realizar la técnica nuevamente pre-programando el radio de expansión de la onda. Y por último un [Santo de Oro] dominaba esta técnica como lo era respirar siendo que ellos eran capaces de moldear como modificar la onda a su antojo como determinar qué es lo que busca incluso cuando la onda estaba liberada cosa que un [santo de bronce] o un [santo de plata] les era imposible. Esta era una de las técnicas para poder ser merecedor a la oportunidad de ostentar uno de los 12 títulos de [Santo de Oro]

En ese momento buscaba rastros de cosmos de un ser vivo, pudo haber buscado la vibración del [cosmos] de los edificios de antes pero…opto por los humanos puesto que con ello llegaría más rápido a su destino. En ese momento la onda de [cosmos] encontró una presencia de un cosmos fuerte pero apenas y llegaba al nivel de un [Santo de Bronce], aun así procedió a seguir el rastro de la [presencia cósmica] que sintió para salir del bosque pero… ¿se encontró el mar ahí?

Kizuna se detuvo mientras trataba de entender porque llego ahí, pensaba que probablemente había usado mal la técnica, pero no era posible sus maestro Dorados lo había casi matado cuando cometía el error con esa técnica al punto de que la perfecciono como se esperaba a de un aspirante al rango de [Santo de Oro].

Pero un error lo tenía cualquiera, solo rogaba que su maestro Asmita o Degel no se enteraran si no la que se le armaba. El lugar donde estaba era al borde del flotador. Era como un precipicio de un acantilado, la pared del casco del flotador continuaba hasta mucho más abajo.

El casco del megafloat era gigante. La altura podría incluso llegar a varias decenas de metros.

\- Supongo que quien me guio hasta aquí fue la presencia del mar – Dijo el moreno de ojos grises

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención incluso más que eso.

Un cañón de tiro rápido de gran tipo estaba fijado en el borde exterior.

Una chica estaba de pie en la punta de ese cañón.

Su espalda estaba frente a él, su cabello plateado y su uniforme de Ataraxia revoloteaban por la brisa marina.

Ahora entendía porque llego hasta aquí, la presencia de esa joven fue quien lo condujo aquí

(Esa mujer…me va matar si sigo perdiendo el tiempo) Pensó el chico para decidir hablar – Disculpe señorita – sus palabras hicieron que esa chica se girara hacia él.

Los ojos de Kizuna veían a la chica frente a él, su apariencia era llamativa. Parecia ser una especie de Vocaloid o GC como la recepcionista. Si es así, podría ser normal para que ella se destacara con tanta calma en un lugar peligroso como ese…era lo que pensaba el moreno

Estaba pensando de esa manera porque no podía creer que alguien como ella fuera un ser humano vivo.

Un pelo plateado largo y ojos rojos.

Una delicadeza y belleza que eran como la porcelana hecha a mano, precisamente, era una chica que daba la impresión de dureza y sin embargo también fragilidad. No había manera de que pudiera existir una mujer tan convenientemente hermosa.

Su altura era normal, pero su cabeza era un poco pequeña en comparación con la altura de su cuerpo. Tenía una proporción delgada en la medida que hacía a uno preocupado de que se fuera a romper, pero su pecho era tan grande en desequilibrio con su cuerpo (93-55-85 cm)

Su piel era blanca y suave como la nieve siendo que brillaba.

Mirando a la cara desde el lado, no podía pensar en ninguna otra palabra para describirla aparte como una belleza perfecta. Sus ojos rojos que parecían como si fueran ellos mismos emisores de luz se llenaron de tristeza, era como si sus largas pestañas ocultaban esa tristeza.

Esa mirada triste, estaba dirigida a Kizuna.

Esos ojos rojos estaban reflejando una chispa de luz.

¿Estaba llorando?

Pero en lugar de eso, una chica con una belleza así de trascendente lo miraba. Él fue monopolizando la mirada de esta chica.

Él mantenía una mirada tranquila, serena…muchas la catalogarían como Kuudere…y podía ser el caso puesto que Kizuna aprendió a controlar sus hormonas para poder aprender las técnicas del [Santo de Virgo] como aprendió a controlar sus emociones con Degél

Incluso las ídols que salían en la televisión, si se compararan con la chica delante de sus ojos...eran como personas normales.

Esta chica era como la vida de un ser de algún sitio diferente y podía sentir la diferencia en la dimensión de ella.

Esa chica, caminaba en su dirección.

Saltó ligeramente, pasando por encima de los baches, y regresó desde los cañones de tiro rápido de Ataraxia.

El labio de color rosa brillante se estaba moviendo, pero por alguna razón…la chica tenía como en trance al chico…era algo que jamás le había pasado a Kizuna Hida

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la chica que frunció las cejas y mostró una cara que estaba seriamente mirándolo - ¿Me pregunto si no tienes la inteligencia para entender las palabras? Esta es la primera vez que veo un animal como tú –

El chico tiene tic en la ceja puesto que… ¡¿le había dicho que era un animal?!

Era la primera vez que lo insultaban de esa manera por lo que le debía de dar una lección

\- [Tha boroúse na anaférei , ópou i édra vrísketai?] (¿Me podrías decir dónde queda la oficina principal?) – Decía el moreno – [Gamóto aseveís kai thrásos paliópaido megála vyziá] (Maldita mocosa irrespetuosa e impertinente de tetas enormes)

La peli platina se quedó pasmada debido a que no quera admitir que no había entendido nada pero su sonrojo y el temblor de su cuerpo la delataban

\- Perdona…¿es que no sabes hablar griego? – Preguntaba el chico con una leve sonrisa burlona molestando a la chica – Y si entendí tus palabras…soy Kizuna Hida – se presentó el chico mientras hace una reverencia - Desde hoy asistiré a esta escuela….si no me equivoco eres una estudiante de aquí, ¿no? -

\- Eso es obvio – Contesto la peli platina - Si no fuera una estudiante, entonces me pregunto qué piensas que soy. ¿Alguien que a propósito ordenó este uniforme, se metió en este lugar de fuertes medidas de seguridad, y miraba el paisaje en este tipo de lugar? -

\- No, lo preguntaba porque tú me puedes orientar – Dijo Kizuna sin perder su semblante Kuudere – Soy nuevo en este lugar por lo que te pido que no encuentres fallos a mi pregunta – se defendía por el argumento de la chica

\- ¿Encontrar fallos? ¿Por qué en el mundo tengo que tomar el pie de alguien como tú? Más bien es una historia diferente si eres el que llorara y me suplicara, diciendo: "Por favor, déjame besar tu hermoso pie" – Dijo la chica

\- ¿Perdón? – Pregunto el joven desconcertado

\- Que hombre deshonesto - Comento la chica sin perder su semblante serio

" _ **¿Qué pasa con esta chica? A pesar de que su apariencia es la más bella y linda que había visto nunca, no puedo entender su proceso de pensamiento en absoluto, o tiene la lengua afilada o es mala personalidad…eso no lo sé"**_

\- Soy Aine Chidorigafuchi, una de segundo año. Está bien si quieres adorarme -

\- ¿Tuve que escuchar toda esa cantidad de estupideces solo para que al final me dijeras tu nombre sumado a algo que es una reverenda barrasada? – Pregunto el joven moreno incredulo

\- Más bien, debes expresar tu alegría para que pudieras escuchar mi nombre tan fácilmente. Ahora, baila la danza de la alegría, haz como si te gustara esto – Dijo la peli platina como si nada

" _ **Esto es inútil. Su belleza es algo sublime, pero mejor no me involucro con esta chica que es una cabeza hueca narcista. Pensaba en pedirle la dirección, pero tal como es su razonamiento…prefiero buscar la forma en que Ane-ue me perdone por llegar tarde"**_

\- Ok, yo me largo…antes de que empiezas a despotricar más sandeces – Dijo el moreno para alejarse de la chica - Que tengas buen día -

En ese momento, Kizuna había sentido unas presencias para que luego de 2 segundos sonara una fuerte sirena que fue rotunda.

¡¿?!

¿Qué tipo de alarma era esta? Por lo menos, era seguro que no era la señal para el inicio de clases.

O de lo contrario, ¿esta era una alarma de desastre?

\- Dirígete al refugio de inmediato – Indico Aine con una expresión seria - Esta es la alarma de ataque aéreo -

\- En este momento estamos en la zona de seguridad del océano Pacífico ¿sabes? – Dijo el moreno - Aquel montón del universo alternativo no debería tener un rango de crucero hasta aquí, ¿o me equivoco? -

El ejército del universo alternativo por alguna razón no podía avanzar fuera de un cierto rango de la entrada. Por eso se creó este megafloat…

\- Tu argumento es correcto pero esta no debería ser una falsa alarma. El enemigo ha aparecido, eso es un hecho - Después de decir eso, Aine empezó a quitarse la ropa siendo que el moreno se dio la vuelta

\- ¿¡Qué demonios crees estás haciendo!? – Exclamo Kizuna levemente sonrojado

Después de quitarse la parte superior y colgarlo en el árbol cercano, esta vez se desabrochó el gancho de su falda. Al igual que ella se quitó la falda y la colgó en el árbol tal como su parte superior. Usando una prenda interior con un corte sorprendente, cuando se volvió de espaldas a él, pudo ver casi la mitad de su trasero al descubierto desnudo hacia él. Por otra parte, la tela estaba excavando en la grieta, por lo que le hizo caer en una ilusión, como si la tela no ocultara nada.

\- ...¿Todavía estás en un lugar como este? – Pregunto la chica siendo que su movimiento se detuvo a partir de una pequeña descarga.

Cuando vio que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, parecía que no era como si ella no estaba avergonzada.

\- Te he dicho ya que evacuaras ¿verdad?...Tú, zoquete -

\- Puedo preguntar porque empezaste a quitarte la ropa…¿¡Qué vas a hacer si alguien te ve!? -

\- El que está mirando aquí eres sólo tú, acosador - Al decir eso, la peli platina se desabrochó los botones de su camisa blanca. -Aparta tus ojos. Si lo haces entonces no habrá ningún problema en absoluto. Soy la víctima que se quedó siendo vista unilateralmente, mientras que tú eres el pervertido que me está mirando furtivamente -

\- Aquí la única pervertida exhibicionista eres tu – Comento el chico mientras Aine sin vacilar se quitó la camisa blanca mientras el chico estaba de espaldas

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Pregunto la peli platina algo confundida y molesta

\- Para que no te vean, sería malo que vieran como te desnudas, chica exhibicionista –

\- G-Gracias – Dijo el chico para que después reaccionara - ¡¿A-A-A qu-quien lla-llamas exhibicionista?! – pregunto sonrojada al punto de tartamudear puesto estaba claramente ofendida y avergonzada

\- ¿A quién más si no a la chica que…? – Preguntaba en retorica el moreno para voltearse sin que se diera cuenta para ver que lo que traía bajo la camisa blanca no era un sostén.

Lo que llevaba debajo del uniforme era un leotardo con la superficie que era extremadamente pequeña.

El centro de la malla se abrió, era como si la ropa se ostentara en el valle del pecho y el ombligo, exponiéndolos a la luz. El corte de la entrepierna también tenía un ángulo pronunciado, mientras que sus lados estaban prácticamente sin tapar.

Se veía muy erótico.

La línea del cuerpo de Aine se volvió completamente obvio, sin nada que ocultar, su gran pecho se sacudía en balanceos siguiendo su movimiento quitándose la ropa.

Sin embargo, este leotardo con una alta tasa de exposición no era algo por el bien de la gimnasia.

\- ¿Un traje de piloto? – Pregunto el chico

\- A pesar de que eres ignorante, estás ampliamente informado sólo en ropa interior femenina ¿no es así? La forma en que estás utilizando tu cabeza es muy preocupante -

\- ¡Esa no es ropa interior en primer lugar…eso es un traje de piloto de HxH! – Exclamo el chico levemente sonrojado

Si, a pesar de ser un [Santo Dorado] y haber entrenado con Asmita…aún era susceptible a las cosas ecchi…le faltaba entrenamiento

Pero miraba fijamente a Aine una vez más.

No había ningún error, este era un traje de piloto.

Esta chica, ella podría ser….

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dijo la peli platina – No importa…¡[Zeros]! -

Cuando Aine gritó eso, brillantes luces azules se dispararon hacia fuera de ella.

\- ¿¡Tienes instalado un [Núcleo de Funcionamiento Interno]!? – Exclamo el chico sorprendido

La luz azul se estaba volviendo en la forma del [Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido]

La [forma creada del engranaje] estaba equipada en Aine como si excavara en su suave cuerpo.

El modelo de la armadura de la columna vertebral corrió sobre su espalda como si estuviera protegiendo su columna vertebral. Y luego, el mayor empujador apareció en su parte inferior. Esta parte era responsable de la mayor parte de su fuerza de propulsión.

Por otro lado, la parte frontal del cuerpo tenía una sorprendentemente pequeña zona que estaba protegida. No había ninguna armadura visible desde el cuello hasta el muslo. Sin embargo un ataque desde el frente podría ser confirmado por la vista, por lo que era fácil de evadir. Por otra parte, existía la función básica del HxH, el sistema salvador de vida (Territorio Absoluto) que le daba protección a la usuaria.

Esta era una charla repentina, pero un salvador de vida era una poderosa barrera equipada en el [engranaje del corazón híbrido].

Cuando la luz azul que envolvió sus cuatro extremidades se abrieron de golpe, había de pie una chica equipada con un engranaje que combinaba un protector y un propulsor. Había una gran cantidad de propulsores en todo su cuerpo, por lo que podía suponer que se trataba de un engranaje con bastante alta movilidad.

Cuando su cabello plateado se sacudió suavemente, partículas azules bailaban en el aire.

\- Este es...[Zeros] – Dijo aquella llamada Aine

Su brillo era una hermosa luz azul que estaba corriendo a través de la armadura blanca elegante.

Era un simple pero muy fuerte [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido].

Este hermoso HxH no perdía con la impresionante y hermosa chica que poseía el pelo plateado y ojos rojos.

Esta arma ocultaba un poder que eclipsó en gran medida el arma convencional de la humanidad. Era lo último contra las armas del [Universo Alternativo]. Detrás de esta tecnología que mostraba un rendimiento poco realista, había un rumor que incorporaba la tecnología de otro universo al enemigo.

Sin embargo, había un punto que le molestaba sobre el [Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido] delante de sus ojos, pero hubo un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por él

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte porque tu [HxH Gear] (Engranaje de Corazón Hibrido) no cuenta con una arma? – Cuestino el moreno para que los ojos rojos de la peli platina lo miraran

\- Que mal educado eres…por supuesto que tiene un arma adecuada – Respondió la chica - Es un arma invisible para un idiota…por lo que no la puedes ver…qué lamentable -

\- Entiendo… ¿algún sistema de camuflaje? – Pregunto el chico puesto que algunos [Santos Dorados] tenía la capacidad de desaparecer u ocultar su presencia por medio del aprendizaje del [Senjutsu] siendo que en Palestra, era una de las materias que junto con el [Toki] debía de aprobar un aspirante a [Santo de Bronce] para poder tener la oportunidad por una [Cloth] o Armadura del [Ejercito de Atenea]

\- Si, este [HxH Gear] pone énfasis en el sigilo – Dijo la chica levemente sorprendida puesto que nadie había tenido tal deducción

\- Entiendo – Dijo el moreno para ver como la chica se puso en cuclillas en el suelo y luego agarró algo así como un mango.

Cuando hizo girar el mango, la tierra se abrió rápidamente, entonces, una caja de metal apareció desde el interior de la misma.

Dentro de la caja había armas de fuego en fila.

Aine tomó un arma de fuego en medio de ellas. Era una pistola de estilo 89.

No había nada inusual en la pistola, era sólo el arma oficial de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa Terrestres utilizada una sola vez. El había usado en su tiempo en México varias armas blancas como de fuego

\- Tenia años que no veía una arma de ese tipo…es una antigüedad – Comentaba el chico

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes quejas? – Pregunto la chica molesta negando con la cabeza

No, él no se quejaba.

El [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido] era algo que tenía armaduras y armas combinadas en él. Incluso su propio equipo estaba equipado con un cañón de haz de lu aunque su poder ofensivo era bajo.

Sin embargo, el engranaje de Aine no estaba equipado con un arma desde el principio.

\- Si vas a luchar con esas armas trata de tener todos tus puntos muertos protegidos lo mas que se pueda – Dijo el moreno mientras la chica asentía puesto que no salía de su asombro

Un anillo de luz azul estaba flotando alrededor de la cintura de Aine.

El [HxH Gear] estaba haciendo su salida. Esa fue la señal de iniciar el vuelo.

\- Mejor escapa, vas a morir si te quedas aquí -

Dejando detrás esas palabras, Aine fue hacia el mar y corrió, y luego voló lejos de Ataraxia. La luz azul se extendía desde los propulsores en su cintura y pies, con Aine volando hacia el cielo.

\- Su lengua es tan afilada como la espada de Ichika pero lo que me dijo Chidorigafuchi es correcto. Mi aptitud con el [Engranaje del corazón híbrido] es baja, y para empezar no he entrenado para una batalla con él desde que era un niño – Comento el moreno para dar una mirada decidida - Pero ante todo son un [Santo]…y mi deber es proteger a los inocentes -

" _ **No puedo olvidar a Chidorigafuchi quien estaba parada sola con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos rojos…nunca había visto una mirada tan triste**_ _"_

Kizuna caminaba hacia la dirección donde se dirigía Aine.

Su velocidad se estaba volviendo progresivamente más rápida, muchos pensarían que usaba su [HxH Gear] pero no era así, el solo usaba su poder…poder que obtuvo en su entrenamiento como [Santo]

Desde aquí no podía ver bien el cielo de la ciudad. Tenía que ir a un lugar más abierto por lo que opto por dar un salto para buscar un claro. Pero cuando hizo eso vio como un gigantesco objeto volaba por encima de su cabeza, donde casi lo rozó. Un vendaval terrible atacó a Kizuna.

(¿¡Gigante!?) Pensaba el moreno sorprendido (No… ¿¡eso era un arma mágica!?)

Colocándose en cuclillas en el suelo, de alguna manera soportó ser desbordado.

¡Esa fue un arma mágica del universo alternativo!

La había visto puesto que habia luchado en incontables ocasiones contra esas cosas

Era un gigante mecanizado con una altura total que superaba los diez metros.

Incluso entre las armas mágicas que fueron diseñadas con la impresión de la armadura, éste tenía un par de alas que poseía una capacidad de volar, un [Albatros].

No importaba la forma en que se veía, no debería ser capaz de volar en el cielo sobre la base de aviación mecánica, pero lo que se elevaba en el cielo con la movilidad que era incluso superior a un avión. No entendía en absoluto con qué tipo de tecnología volaba en el cielo.

La tecnología del universo alternativo superaba con creces el sentido común de la humanidad. En ese momento descendió para dirigirse al claro

Cuando vio iba por llegar al lugar designado observo una pequeña sombra que pasó a través de él en un instante.

¿¡Chidorigafuchi!?

Persiguió la parte posterior de la figura volando por delante de él con su ojo, pero la figura ya se había ido. Cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver un engranaje de Corazón híbrido blanco ascendiendo alto hacia el cielo persiguiendo al Albatros.

Aine apretó el gatillo de la pistola de tipo-89 en su mano y dispersó las chispas en la espalda de Albatros. Ella seguía el consejo que le dio Kizuna

Esa fue una buena habilidad.

Si esta fuera una pelea de perros, entonces esta sería la victoria de Aine.

Sin embargo, la armadura del Albatros repelió esas balas con mucha facilidad.

Por el contrario, Albatros se detuvo todavía en el cielo y dirigió su bayoneta hacia Aine mientras giraba su cuerpo detrás. Normalmente la bayoneta era un rifle, que tenía una espada corta fijada en la punta, pero la bayoneta del universo alternativo tenía la forma de una hoja de espada con una empuñadura de pistola fusionada y un gatillo como el asa.

Cuando se apretó el gatillo de esa bayoneta, la espada emitió una luz y una bala de luz fue disparada hacia Aine.

La velocidad de la bala era rápida. Era difícil perseguirla con los ojos, pero Aine eludió la bala con agilidad. Y luego rodeó al Albatros e hizo llover balas desde todas las direcciones.

Pero no hubo ningún efecto.

Aine tiró el cartucho que se había vaciado e insertó un nuevo cartucho de munición.

Ella eludió muy bien la bala de luz que Albatros volvió a disparar y luego acortó la distancia de un tirón.

Y entonces…

Ella golpeó.

Un fuerte golpe en la barbilla del Albatross, haciendo que el cuerpo gigante se doblara hacia atrás en gran medida.

Aine metió el cañón de la pistola de tipo 89 en el hueco del cuello levantado y apretó el gatillo. Ella siguió disparando hasta que su munición se agotó, entonces,

Aine le dio una patada al albatros y tomó cierta distancia.

El Albatros impotente con las patadas comenzó a caer y después de un tiempo explotó en gran medida. Sus fragmentos dispersos se transformaron en fragmentos de luz, mientras que llovían en el suelo.

\- Así que su especialidad es el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo – Comento analíticamente el Hida menor

Aine descendió hasta el suelo. Kizuna se apresuró al lugar donde aterrizaría con el objetivo de recibirla.

\- Buena patada – Felicito el chico

Sin embargo Aine ignoró a Kizuna, una vez más se puso en cuclillas en la esquina del parque y torció el mango de una escotilla.

La caja que voló desde el suelo se abrió alineada con armas de fuego.

\- Ara, ¿esas armerías están por todas partes en el float? – Pregunto el chico curioso

\- Por supuesto. No sabemos cuándo el enemigo atacará después de todo – Respondió la chica

\- Buen punto – Contesto el chico puesto que desde hace mucho aprendió a jamás usar armas de nuevo pero obteniendo a cambio puños que con capaces de destruir atómos

Esta vez Aine sacó un arma aún más grande que la de tipo-89. Era una ametralladora pesada de 12,7 mm. Normalmente no era algo que un ser humano podría utilizar al llevar a mano, pero ésta había sido remodelada con fuerza por lo que se podía usar con la mano. Sólo su parte principal tenía el peso total de casi 40 kilos, pero Aine ligeramente la levantó.

\- La potencia de fuego del tipo-89 es demasiado débil – Analizo Kizuna siendo que Aine solo reprimió un quejido puesto que ella ya sabía eso

Después de envolver el cinturón de munición en su cuerpo, voló hasta el cielo una vez más.

Al ver su figura, Kizuna sintió que se había quedado atrás. Pero en ese momento vino a su mente las palabras de su madre que le dijo en aquel tiempo

" _Kizuna, no tiene sentido, no importa lo duro que trabajes para aquellos sin ningún talento…no sirve de nada. El talento brillará si se pule, pero si no hay nada para ser pulido en primer lugar, entonces no va a convertirse en nada"_

Las palabras de su madre fueron restablecidas en su oído.

Su madre era un genio. Una persona que era como una masa de talento.

El último entrenamiento de su [HxH Gear] con su madre fue como un estudiante de segundo año de la escuela primaria.

En ese momento ella ya estaba publicando numerosos trabajos reformadores en internet. Ella había atado contratos con varias corporaciones y el instituto de investigación como investigadora y consultora misteriosa al mismo tiempo. Incluso con su identidad no revelada en ese momento, su existencia era como una especie de deidad.

El [Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido] fue uno de los inventos de su madre como tal.

Su hermana mayor también era una persona anormalmente superior, desde que era una niña. Era abrumador para él estar siempre estar comparado con su hermana.

Pero el recordó las palabras de su maestro Kazuma cuando inicio su entrenamiento

" _Kizuna, el valor de un ser humano no es clasificado por su capacidad o talento… Es por cómo vive"_

Su maestro siempre vio un hijo en él, pero ante todo era su maestro y por lo que lo trataba estrictamente y a la altura de sus expectativas…no esperaba menos de él

(Pensar que mi familia tiene a un par de genios, un Noble Maestro Santo, y yo, un Maestro Santo veterano) Pensaba Kizuna mientras contemplaba a Aine quien estaba luchando en el cielo.

Incluso si él no podía luchar directamente, ¿no había algo más en que pudiera ayudar?

Como [Santo Dorado] al ver el espíritu de combate de la chica, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados solo mirando

Entonces vino a su mente la única opción

Pero para equipar su [engranaje del corazón híbrido], existía la necesidad de gritar su nombre.

En ese momento un notorio sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

(¡No, definitivamente no lo voy a decir…eso sería degradarme demasiado!)

El valor era necesario sólo para gritar ese nombre.

Por supuesto, también se necesitaba valor para luchar…pero a Kizuna Hida, [Santo de Leo] le sobraba eso puesto que era considerado uno de los [Santos] más valientes de la orden

Pero ese valor también era necesario incluso para hacer frente a su pasado donde fue abandonado por su madre en un lugar donde vio cómo vivió cosas que quedan marcadas en un niño de 7 años

Sin contar que era realmente embarazoso hablar del código para el equipamiento de su equipo.

" _ **¡De todas las cosas...!...¿¡por qué esa mujer uso esa clase de nombre!?"**_

¡Él odiaba ese nombre!

Cuando era un niño no entendía su significado y gritó aquel nombre inocentemente, pero entonces supo el significado de esa palabra en un momento determinado y se sintió herido en gran medida…

\- ¿Hm? - Expreso el moreno para sentir un pequeño temblor se repitió en el suelo.

Los azulejos que cubrían el parque estaban empezando a abrirse como telón de acordeón.

Cruzó la calle y dando un salto poderoso subió a un edificio cercano.

Desde la planta abierta, un misil fue disparado, levantándose al cielo cuando perdió la llama detrás. Sin embargo, no había ninguna figura del arma mágica donde iba el misil.

De repente, el misil explotó en el cielo.

Tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse puesto si aprendió con el director Degél era a mantener la cabeza fría…cuando se calmó…alzo la vista al cielo una vez más.

El cielo en el que levantó la vista estaba distorsionado extrañamente cuando lo miraba atentamente.

Cuando enfocó sus ojos, aquella distorsión era como algo rectángulo que era delgado y largo. Era bastante grande.

De ninguna manera... ¿¡era el buque de guerra del universo alternativo!?

El chico estaba sorprendido a más no poder

Se rumoreaba sobre todo que un barco del universo alternativo no podía ser descubierto por la búsqueda de radar. Si no pudiera ser identificado por la vista por encima de eso, entonces no habría manera de golpearlos. Los [Santos] había tratado incluso de encontrar una forma de rastrearlos…incluso usando el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ era demasiado difícil, solo teniendo una taza de éxito del 20%

Y entonces, a partir de ese buque de guerra, nuevas armas mágicas estaban descendiendo hacia abajo.

La segunda ola de misiles fue disparada aún más desde el parque. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la pared del edificio detrás de la espalda de Kizuna estaba empezando a abrirse como un obturador.

El Megafloat se construyó con la asunción de la lucha contra el universo alternativo. Debido a eso, los sistemas de defensa se incorporaron en todas partes.

Desde el sistema de defensa que se camuflaba como un edificio, apareció un cañón de partículas enorme.

Sentía el calor intenso en su espalda, pero se las arregló para no terminar muerto por ser asado usando el poder de los [Santos de los Hielos] creo una capa de cristal de partículas de agua que congelo hasta el cero absoluto

Después de un tiempo, llegó a un lugar donde había muchos almacenes alineados.

Tal vez hubo una bala perdida golpeando este lugar, pero había muchas cajas de cartón repartidas por azar, los bocadillos almacenados en el interior de las cajas fueron esparcidos por todas partes.

En el otro lado del almacén estaba inmediatamente el mar. Al final, parecía que había corrido a lo largo del borde de Ataraxia.

Podía ver una explosión ocurriendo en el cielo lejano. Una luz roja estaba dibujando una línea, volando por el cielo.

¿Era Aine Chidorigafuchi?

De repente, mientras pensaba en tal cosa, una mano gigantesca apareció ante sus ojos.

Esa mano que estaba goteando con el agua de mar agarró el borde de Ataraxia.

Con un truco de halar, mostró su figura corporal.

Un cuerpo gigante con cuerno que estaba lleno de agua de mar, un arma mágica estaba aterrizando en Ataraxia.

Su altura total tenía alrededor de diez metros. Un arma mágica categoría B,

[Vikingo].

Vio como había nadie para que acumulara en su brazo cosmos mientras invocaba el protector de la [Armadura de Leo]

En ese momento, se abrió un agujero en el cuerpo del [Vikingo].

¿¡Chidorigafuchi!?

Pensando en eso, buscó el [Engranaje Híbrido del Corazón] con la luz azul que se ejecutaba en ese cuerpo blanco.

Sin embargo, lo que entró en su vista fue una muchacha que sostenía una larga katana. Era una morena con ojos a juego

\- ¡Ve! ¡Espada! -

Junto con esa voz que ordenó, la chica de pelo negro movió las espadas flotantes en el aire circundante. Con un movimiento ágil, las espadas volaron en el aire y asaltaron el vikingo. El Vikingo trató de interceptarlas, pero las cuchillas se ensartaron en su cuerpo

\- ¡Haaaa! -

La chica tomó una postura llevando su espada sobre su cabeza y recortó al Vikingo.

El vikingo se dividió en dos partes desde su cabeza.

La chica aterrizó frente a Kizuna y agitó su espada como si adoptara una postura.

El vikingo levantó una explosión como si ese gesto fuera la señal.

Las astillas se volvieron en un racimo de luz en el aire.

Sin embargo, cuando la chica bajó la espada, la punta se dirigió directo en la nariz de Kizuna que permanecía impasible

\- ¿¡Qué hace un estudiante común y corriente en este tipo de lugar!? – Reclamo la morena - ¡Encima usa ropa de civil! -

\- ¿Ha? – Exclamo Kizuna completamente confundido

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy Hayuru Himekawa, una miembro del comité de la moral pública de Ataraxia! ¿¡En qué año y clase estudiantil estás!? – Pregunto exigiendo respuesta

\- Soy Kizuna Hida, estudiante de recién ingreso y estoy en segundo año – Respondió el [Santo de Leo] mientras pensaba – (Genial...otra loca)

La chica que se presentó como Hayuru Himekawa se sorprendió antes de que ella se quedara mirando fijamente a la cara de Kizuna.

\- ¡Entonces tú eres el nuevo miembro del equipo! ¿Tienes un [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido]? – Pregunto la morena para que el chico asintiera levemente - ¡Entonces, por favor, lucha junto con nosotros! ¡Estamos en una situación de emergencia! – pidió seriamente – Ara, veo que eres rápido…¿pero qué tipo de [HxH Gear] es ese y porque solo lo tienes activado en un brazo? -

\- Sobre eso…es una larga historia – Comento el chico tratando de no revelar nada pero Himekawa parecía estar perdiendo los estribos cuando vio que no recibía respuestas claras para…

\- ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Por favor apúrate! ¡Nosotros, los que poseemos el [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido] somos existencias que debemos convertirnos en el escudo de la gente! ¡Tenemos que llegar a ser la espada de la gente sin poder! – Gritó Himekawa con pasión a Kizuna que solo a atinar a suspirar mientras pensaba en algo para salirse de esta situación sin comprometer a los [Santos]

En ese momento ambos chicos fueron rodeados, esta vez su número eran muchos. Había diez jefes azules de categoría-C. Además, había un mayor grupo de bandidos viniendo aquí. Incluso cuando se miró en ese gran grupo de enemigos, Himekawa no vaciló en absoluto.

\- Vienen una vez más... ¡ven tú también, vamos a luchar juntos! – Pidió firmemente la chica

\- De acuerdo…pero trata de mantener la cabeza fría, Himekawa-san…si sigues así, morirás – Dijo el moreno sonrojando a la mencionada puesto que evidenciaba que no podía controlarse

Los [Jefes Azules] plantearon un temblor en la tierra con su desembarco, blandieron sus espadas y se dirigieron aquí.

En ese momento, los destellos y el sonido de la onda de choque perforaban el cielo del parque.

El agujero del viento se abrió en el cuerpo de un jefe azul, y luego de eso explotó en gran medida.

Creyó que fue Himekawa lanzando su cuchilla, una vez más, pero las cuchillas todavía estaban flotando alrededor de la parte posterior de Himekawa en este momento.

*¿Hayuru? ¿Me pregunto si puedes dejar de jugar un rato?*

Había una persona más en el aire, una chica con un [HxH Gear] en su cuerpo.

Era una hermosa joven con el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Desde su gran pecho, la cintura delgada que radicalmente se transformó, y las colillas que se estiraban como si fueran a explotar en un giro.

Era atractiva y preciosa

Las brechas entre su equipo que brillaban, desde la luminiscencia, era de color dorado también jugando un papel en su magnífica impresión.

Y entonces, los armamentos que se fijaban en su espalda y alrededor de sus caderas también mostraron el poderoso poder de fuego a su disposición.

Los bozales de cañón que podían ser disparados a todas direcciones se movían por separado, cada uno de ellos estaba estableciendo un objetivo diferente.

Todos ellos con un pitorro el fuego a la vez.

¡UWAWAWAWAWAWA!

Un sonido explosivo retumbó intensamente, las balas de partículas pastaban a Kizuna desde todas las direcciones.

Hasta que el bombardeo había terminado, él mantuvo su temple y no dejaba ver ningun signo de miedo o debilidad

El bombardeo había terminado después de unos segundos, el entorno estaba envuelto en silencio.

Cuando se observó con timidez, los Jefes azules que los rodeaban y los bandidos habían sido eliminados.

Eso fue un tiro preciso. Parecía que estaba disparando al azar a todas las direcciones, pero sin hablar de él mismo y Himekawa, no hubo daños en todo incluso en las instalaciones de los alrededores. Ella estaba atacando solamente apuntando con precisión a las armas mágicas.

Cuando la chica aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, se enfrentó a Himekawa y continuó hablando como si no hubiera nada.

\- Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto sola – Dijo la rubia - Es cansado cuando Hayuru afloja el ritmo -

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hayuru dio un paso adelante con un tintineo.

\- ¡Yu-Yurishia-san! ¡Soy un miembro del comité de la moral pública! ¿¡Y acabas de decir que estoy aflojando el ritmo!? ¡Eso es un insulto! ¡Por favor, retira tus palabras en este momento! -

Su cara era de color rojo brillante y ella siguió hablando sin cesar.

\- Araa, ¿me pregunto si he pisado una mina? -

La hermosa chica rubia llamada Yurisia repelió la furia de Himekawa con una sonrisa.

\- En lugar de eso, me pregunto quién es ese chico~… ¿El novio de Hayuru? – Pregunto la rubia divertidamente

\- ¿¡Nov...-!? – Exclamo la mencionada siendo que su cara que ya era demasiado roja se hizo aún más roja - ¡E-E-E-Eso es imposible! ¡Escandaloso! ¡Inmundo! ¡En primer lugar, incluso tocar a un chico es algo que no está permitido! Nosotras, que estamos soportando un noble objetivo… - exclamaban alterada pero fue interrumpida por la identificada como Yurishia

\- Ok, ok, entiendo...entonces, vamos a limpiar a las armas mágicas que han descendido. Si no lo hacemos rápidamente, entonces no sólo Ataraxia, sino que incluso el Megafloat Japón en su conjunto se hundirá ¿sabes? – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa brillante algo aterrador.

\- Sigh...Entiendo. Ciertamente, en este momento no es el momento para discutir. ¡Vamos a hablar correctamente sobre este asunto más adelante! -

La Unidad de la espalda de Yurisia emitió luz. En el instante siguiente ella voló hasta el cielo. Su figura se volvió pequeña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Himekawa también la siguió.

Kizuna se quedó completamente por sí solo en ese lugar.

*¡Tú también, vamos a luchar juntos!* Exclamo una voz para que Kizuna reconociera la voz de Hayuru

\- Peinare la cuidad en busca de civiles – Dijo el chico

*¡Deja esas tonterías y ven pronto!* Exclamo la chica mientras el moreno estaba entre la espada y la pared, debía admitir que dolorosamente su madre tenía razón, no podía estar en la línea de fuego si no tenía el talento. Era un [Santo] pero aun así no debía usar sus poderes para motivos egoístas o frente a civiles por que afectaría el anonimato del [Neo-Santuario].

Este lugar estaba su protección y no podía hacer nada, era frustrante…cuando trasladó su mirada a la dirección de la ciudad, Chidorigafuchi voló en el cielo dibujando un camino azul detrás de ella entrando en sus ojos.

\- Creo que no tengo otra opción -

Sin embargo, la condición de Chidorigafuchi era extraña. Sus movimientos eran lento. Su movimiento del cuerpo ágil como antes de esto había desaparecido, incluso la ametralladora que tenía en su mano colgaba pesadamente. Solo concluyo una cosa…

\- Ha llegado a su límite – Dijo el moreno recordando lo que aprendió de los [HxH]

El cañón del enemigo golpeó a Aine. La propagación de la explosión de llamas en el cielo fue como una flor que se abrió.

Desde el interior de la llama, la figura de Aine con humo salió de la cortina pero se veía que estaba inconsciente debido a que su poder se había agotado mientras su [HxH Gear] desapareció de su cuerpo

\- Eso es realmente malo – Exclamo el Hida

Los ojos de Kizuna vagaron. Su mirada recorrió el cielo, buscando desesperadamente los [HxH Gear] de Yurisia y Himekawa.

En ese momento al no ver a las chicas cerca del lugar y ver como la situación estaba empeorando por lo que decidió que no había otro camino

\- Kuh, no se puede evitar…tendré que usar esa cosa…esto es denigrante – Decía Kizuna se quitó la corbata, la camisa y el saco

No llevaba un traje de piloto, por lo que hacía su afinidad con el [HxH Gear] aún más baja

Kizuna tomó una gran respiración profunda

\- ¡[EROS]! – Exclamo el chico mientras estaba sonrojado…era algo que jamás pensó que diría de nuevo…ya tenía un motivo para usar su verdadero poder…esto que le hicieron los robots del ejercito enemigo lo pagarían caro…su honor como [Santo] le exigia que los debia de destrozar sin piedad y eso iba a ser

Al decir eso todo su cuerpo fue envuelto en un rosa claro.

Esta sensación... cuántos años había pasado desde que sentía esto.

La pulsación de su corazón libero partículas de luz, esas partículas se unió y crearon una armadura mágica que envolvió su cuerpo.

Kizuna tenía el [engranaje del corazón híbrido] [Eros] en su cuerpo.

En la armadura negra, una parte de luminiscencia rosa se ejecutaba.

Cuando concentró su conciencia, levantó la salida del propulsor y los granos de luz bailaron desde la salida de propulsión a chorro para dar un poderoso salto con toda la velocidad que pudo reunir, se dirigió hacia Aine a punto de caer. Sólo se requeriría 100 metros más antes de que se estrellara. Creando una plataforma de cristal con las partículas de agua del ambiente tomo impulso para que el brazo de Kizuna atrapara el cuerpo de Aine.

\- La tengo…- Decía el moreno para que sintiera como perdía ante el peso de Aine.

Eso era la prueba de lo débil que era [Eros]

Estaba cayendo en diagonal por lo que sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica para empezar a realizar acrobacias en el suelo para tocar con la suela del calzado de su traje un árbol por lo que tomo impulso para usar otros más y descender sin problemas en el suelo

\- Si no fuera porque he entrenado probablemente hubiera caído mal y la había podido lastimar – Dijo el moreno para checar a la chica. Aine aún respiraba, pero parecía como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor – Parece que está estable pero no puede seguir luchando…al menos haré esto por ella –

Kizuna procedió a poner su mano en el cuerpo de la peli platina para canalizar algo de su [Cosmos] en ella para curar a la chica, visualizando cómo se encontraba mejor

\- Con eso bastara – Dijo el chico para que viera a la joven con los ojos cerrados pero su respiración se normalizo

No había ningún problema en su [Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido], pero el daño a su traje de piloto era grande.

En otras palabras, se rasgó.

El traje que ya tenía una gran tasa de exposición, en primer lugar, se hizo aún más terrible con este daño. Además, algo como esto supuso que podía competir contra un micro bikini.

Alrededor de la clavícula y en todo el estómago había agujeros abiertos y tela rasgada. De esta manera, no había nada más que algunos parches que ocultaban el pecho y la región inferior.

El chico sentía como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por lo que respiro profundo para que controlara sus hormonas de adolescente y cierta parte de su anatomía no tomara el control de su cuerpo

\- A pesar de que la cure…aún se encuentra inconsciente…insensata, te dije que no bajaras la guardia – Comento Kizuna con preocupación, curo su cuerpo por lo que ahora todo dependía de ella. Puso su cabeza en sus muslos mientras esperaba a que despertara. Hubo una luminiscencia por todas partes en su cuerpo, señal de que la armadura mecha estaba operando.

En ese momento, delante de los ojos de Kizuna se abrió una ventana flotante. La proyección de la ventana del monitor en el aire, donde había algo que se podría hacer mediante el uso de la función de comunicación del [engranaje de corazón híbrido]

\- Debe ser el indicador de energía o algo así – Dijo el chico puesto que en el [Neo-Santuario], las plataformas para las 12 casas que usaban las doncellas y las [Saintias] para tele transportarse por las 12 casas del zodiaco usaba ese tipo de formato.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de una hermosa mujer que en cierto modo compartía rasgos con el chico como el cabello y color de ojos

*Kizuna. Soy yo*

\- Ane-ue -

La transmisión fue de su hermana, Reiri Hida

\- Estamos en una situación crítica…llama a… -

*¡Cállate!*

El chico solo guardia silencio pero a pesar de eso por dentro estaba sorprendido a pesar de que su rostro no lo mostraba

*Conozco tu situación actual. Escucha bien lo que voy a decir después de esto. ¿Entiendes?*

\- Entiendo. ¿entonces, qué debería hacer? – Pregunto Kizuna

*En primer lugar, frota el pecho de Aine* Dijo Reiri para que su hermano reaccionara después de unos segundos

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – Dijo el moreno consternado - ¡¿Qué haga que cosa?! -

*Kizuna, comienza suave pero poco a poco pon más fuerza en él, frota y envuélvelo en tu mano*

\- ¡E-Ese no es el punto!…¡¿cómo quieres que le frote el pecho de una chica que acabo de conocer!? – Exclamo Kizuna con buenos argumentos debido a que lo que le pedía su hermana era algo que ni en sus sueños haría…y menos aún por su código de honor de [Santo]

*No pienses….Siente* Dijo la morena

\- ¿Sentir…que? – Pregunto el moreno

*El corazón y cuerpo de Aine. A menos que puedas hacer eso, ustedes van a morir de verdad*

Podía ver un albatros embarcando en el techo del edificio cercano.

Si venía aquí, sería realmente malo.

*Entonces, toca el cuerpo de Aine para asegurarse de si tiene o no una herida. Mira a través de todos los rincones de su cuerpo* Dijo la Hida mayor para que el moreno con un dedo dudoso empezó tocando el cuerpo de Aine. Sabía que un [Santo] jamás duda pero esto era otro cantar

Kizuna deslizaba con las puntas de sus dedos en el hombro de la chica mientras mira su reacción

El guante fino que llegó hasta su brazo estaba roto y había agujeros abiertos en él. Sin embargo, parecía que no estaba lesionada. La suavidad de su brazo se transmitió directamente a su mano.

\- Uu…n- Suspiro débilmente la peli platina

\- ¿Chidorigafuchi? – Pregunto el chico debido a que ella estaba gimiendo, pero parecía que su conciencia no había regresado.

*No importa, simplemente continúa* Ordeno Reiri

\- Entiendo – Dijo el chico para continuar pero en ese momento un disparo iba en dirección donde estaban los chicos para levantar una cortina de uno y creara varias explosiones

*¡Kizuna!* Exclamo la morena preocupada siendo que el chico apareció en una zona alejada sorprendiendo a su hermana mayor

\- Estoy bien…cortare la llamada…vuelve a llamarme en un momento – Dijo el moreno

*Espera...Ki...* Decia la chica pero el Hida menor cerro la ventana para quitarse su arete poniéndolo frente a él por lo que la placa brillo revelando la silueta luminosa de un león dorado – Te la encargo [Leo] – para recibir un asentimiento de la criatura que se puso frente a la chica creando otras 4 figuras mas que la rodean. Kizuna uso el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ para ver donde estaban las chicas…notando que estaban lejos del rango de su ubicación.

Al ver eso, empezó a liberar de forma casi imperceptible su cosmos de rayo….para crear corrientes eléctricas que varíen rápidamente creando interferencia en el sistema de cámaras como de comunicacion. Cuando cumplió su cometido al ver como no tenía señal…Kizuna dio un gran salto encontrándose con varios enemigos que estaban esperándolo

\- Bien…bastardos – Dijo el moreno que mostraba una sonrisa mordaz y una mirada depredadora – Les hare pagar por hacerme usar "eso" – para empezar a mover las manos trazando una forma para que…- _**[Pegasasu Ryuu Sei Ken]**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) - desde su puño proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido (MACH). Los enemigos empezaron a ser golpeados por los "meteoros" para que estos aumenten en número y velocidad acabando con varios [Albatros] despejando la zona para volver a donde está la chica

Cuando la transmicion se recobro, la Hida mayor regaño a su hermano por colgarle y que luego ajustarían cuentas para que volviera a tocar sus pechos pero esta vez con seguridad siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermana. El moreno acaricio con delicadeza como si rozara los pétalos de la rosa de la forma mas suave posible

Determinó que debía de acariciar de esa forma similar en otros lugares de la anatomía de la fémina que se encontraba con él. Desde su axila hacia su costado , su cintura, su cadera, el muslo y por ultimo la pantorrilla.

(El cuerpo de una chica es realmente suave) Pensó el Hida mayor puesto que jamás en su vida había tocado pensando que a pesar de la estructura diferente…ambos eran humanos por lo que serían iguales pero noto como su hipotesis estaba equivocada

*Abre sus piernas. Presta atención minuciosa a las piernas de una en una*

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! –

*No es hora de quejas*

El chico estaba haciendo lo que le indico su hermana, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Kizuna ya se había absorbido en la agradable sensación de tocar el cuerpo de Aine.

\- Aa…hn~… haa...h~ - Suspiraba la peli platina mientras sus mejillas eran de color rojo.

De alguna manera, la sensación de acariciar el cuerpo de una chica hermosa con seriedad no estaba mal.

Por dentro se maldecía por dejar que sus hormonas le ganaran para estar aterrado puesto que se imaginaba lo que le haría el Noble Maestro Asmita si sabe de esto

Por otra parte, en la situación actual, abrió sus piernas y en este momento se encontraba en una posición entre las piernas donde él tenía el brazo en su muslo.

De repente podía oler un aroma agradable, como una flor…lavanda…ese era el olor que desprecia la piel de la chica

Su cara sonrojada era verdaderamente fascinante.

Él tragó saliva involuntariamente.

El sudor corría por la nuca desde su cuello.

Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo en gran medida.

Y entonces, las puntas de los pechos eran obviamente visibles incluso más que antes. Estaban de pie como si fueran en contra de la demanda, empujando hacia arriba el tejido por debajo.

\- Sé que no está bien…pero no tengo de otra…espero que esto funcione…me disculpare con ella más tarde -

Él puso toda su energía en el músculo de su cuello y arrancó su mirada del pecho.

Muy por debajo de su pecho, allí estaba su ombligo.

El ombligo en sí no era un gran problema, pero el hecho de que la forma del cuerpo bajo el traje descaradamente se visualizaba su abdomen trabajado y sexy

Sin embargo, por encima de esa zona había un lugar que era aún más peligroso.

La zona del triángulo formado por el cuerpo y los muslos. Para Kizuna eso era un territorio desconocido. El empezó a acariciar en la pelvis pero sin tocar la parte intima de la chica para sostener con fuerza sus glúteos.

Procedió a tomar sus muslos y meter su cara en el coño de la peli platina para rozar con su nariz el clitoris que se endurecio

Estaba embriagado por el encanto del cuerpo de Chidorigafuchi.

El latido de su corazón era fuerte, llegando a ser más rápido.

El deseo que brotaba desde su profundidad volvía loco su cuerpo, como si un dolor insoportable fuera a explotar.

Y luego, las partículas de luz radiante rosa nacieron desde dentro de los ojos de Kizuna.

Una voz que sonaba dolorosa se filtró hacia fuera desde los labios de Aine.

\- Nn~… haa~… un~… -

Aine torció su cuerpo como si ella estuviera sintiendo la mirada de Kizuna en ella.

En ese instante, las partículas azules se dispersaron del cuerpo de Aine. Esto fue... ¿la luz [del engranaje del corazón híbrido]?

\- Uu…n~ -

Aine débilmente abrió los ojos.

Su expresión estaba en trance, ella se veía completamente indefensa, ella era irresistiblemente encantadora.

En el momento en que vio eso, las partículas de luz de color rosa también se elevaron desde el cuerpo de Kizuna.

*¡En este momento, Kizuna! ¡Coge su pecho!*

Cuando volvió a sus sentidos por la sorpresa, él se movió siguiendo fielmente el consejo de su hermana.

Su mano se extendió en dirección al magnífico pecho que estaba bellamente dibujando una línea.

¿Cómo podría esto posiblemente trazar una línea así de elegante?

Era exactamente igual que una obra que Dios llevaba a cabo.

Él quería tocar este milagro de Dios.

Blanco, con puntas de color rosa en flor en la parte superior de la suave colina.

Ciertamente, ahora, fue conquistada esa cumbre.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aine.

Bajo el pelo plateado, estaban los ojos rojos.

Aquellos ojos que eran incluso más rojos que su mejilla sonrojada estaban desenfocados en el interior de los párpados ampliamente abiertos.

\- Ah...- Expreso Kizuna

\- Eh...- Expreso Aine

Ambos estaban en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

Shock, confusión, pasión, todos se convirtieron en uno, por lo que el latido del corazón era imparable.

Los ojos rojos de Aine estaban húmedos, brillando chispeante. Sus labios de color rosa brillante se fueron abriendo ligeramente con un dulce aliento escapando desde allí.

Ella era verdaderamente hermosa y encantadora.

\- Hermosa…- Dijo el chico siendo que la única belleza que la superaba era la de cierta alumna de cabello rosa del Santo de Piscis

-¿¡~~~~!? –

La peli platina se sonrojo fuertemente al punto que en la medida en que uno pudo escuchar un sonido

PUFF

Al mismo tiempo, las partículas de color rosa emitidas desde el cuerpo de Kizuna y las partículas azules producidas a partir del cuerpo de Aine se mezclaron entre sí. El cinturón de luz envolvía el cuerpo de los dos.

*¡Éxito! ¡Lo has hecho bien Kizuna!* Exclamo la Hida mayor pero su voz era inusualmente excitada.

\- ¿Qué clase de éxito hablas? – Pregunto su hermano menor que se habia perdido en todo esto

Las partículas de luz se fundieron en el cuerpo de Aine. Después de eso, el resplandor brillante aparecía dentro de los ojos rojos y el poder llenó sus ojos.

*Este es el [Corazón Híbrido] (Regeneración del [HxH])*

\- Esta es la unión del cuerpo y corazón – Dijo el moreno sorprendido puesto que era la primera vez que había visto algo así pero esta energía era como un grano de arena comparada con el pequeño universo que reside en cada ser vivo… la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en una perfecta armonía: El [Cosmos]

Aine levantó la parte superior del cuerpo. Era como si estuviera todavía en un sueño, su cuerpo se tambaleaba vacilantemente.

\- ¿Que está pasando? – Pregunto el chico

Ella extendió sus dos manos y luz alrededor de su cuerpo entre en su ser.

*La mezcla de corazón y afecto. ¡Esa es exactamente la verdadera capacidad del [engranaje de corazón híbrido]!*

Aine estaba mirando con ojos cálidos a Kizuna.

*Ya veo. Parece que el [corazón híbrido] hace que su deseo sexual todavía esté en un estado elevado... Kizuna, trata de hacer que Aine reaccione*

\- ¿El motivo? -

*Si no lo haces, Aine va a volverse aún más erótica*

Al oír eso Kizuna solo hizo algo que jamás pensó...le dio un suave beso a la chica…ese era el primer beso del chico…y parecía que de la chica también. La Hida mayor no creía lo que veía…pero por alguna extraña razón sintió fuertes celos. Ambos chicos se separaron para que la peli platina lo mirara con amor pero el chico la veía con tristeza

\- Aine…perdóname – Dijo Kizuna melancólicamente

\- ¿Per…donar? – Dijo Aine confundida para que el moreno le diera una bofetada recia

*¡Eres una maldita bestia!* Exclamo la Hida mayor enojada

Acto seguido, los ojos de Aine recuperaron su enfoque.

Al mismo tiempo, el propulsor en el codo brotaba luz.

El propulsor de tiro de Aine se clavó en el estómago de Kizuna levantando una cortina de polvo pero para sorpresa de Aine y Reiri, el chico estaba como si nada siendo que notaron como su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado con sus músculos marcados pero aun así mantenía una estética delgada y simétrica

Después de echar un vistazo a Kizuna, vio que este la miraba con una sonrisa de un maestro viendo a su alumno crecer

Aine extendió una ventana flotante y comprobó la condición de su propio equipo.

\- Esto es... ¿cuál es el significado de esto? – Decía la peli platina - El [contador híbrido] está al máximo... a pesar de que debería estar agotado -

*Aine. El [albatros] dirigiéndose a tu lugar está en medio de descender. ¿Puedes hacerlo?*

Una nueva ventana se abrió delante de los ojos de Aine y proyectó la cara de Reiri.

Incluso antes de que las palabras de Reiri terminaran, Aine dirigió bruscamente la cara hacia el cielo azul.

La figura del arma mágica que hizo pivotar la bayoneta se reflejó en sus ojos rojos.

Cayendo hacia abajo con una velocidad que era más rápida que una caída natural debía ser.

La chica que hasta ahora estaba en un estado en el que había agotado su fuerza se levantó galantemente. Su piel blanca brillaba bellamente mientras sus ojos rojos irradiaban luminiscencia.

\- Lo haré – Dijo la peli platina mientras sus ojos donde no había vitalidad pudieron sentirse hasta ahora transformados en una mirada que poseían una fuerte voluntad. Varios rayos de luces fluyeron en la superficie de su engranaje, entendió que la energía se suministró a todo su cuerpo.

Aine inclinó la rodilla y dejó caer su cuerpo con una sacudida.

En el instante siguiente, la figura de Aine desapareció. Una onda de choque sopló a través del campo del estadio.

\- ¡Ve, Chidorigafuchi! – Exclamo Kizuna como un verdadero maestro santo

Al igual que un cohete lanzado, Aine voló hasta el cielo. Por delante hasta allí estaba el arma mágica que poseía una gran masa cayendo hacia abajo.

Una chica con una altura corporal de 160 cm y un arma mágica con una altura de diez metros chocaban.

Aine debía ser aplastada por la extrema diferencia en la masa.

Ella retiró el brazo en gran medida.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

Una gran cantidad de luz explotó desde su empujador del codo.

Con una velocidad fenomenal, el puño de Aine fue enterrado en el estómago del Albatros.

El poder destructivo asombroso aplastó la armadura en pedazos.

Al igual que la armadura se deformó, rompió, y la parte posterior fue traspasada a través.

\- Ese fue un buen golpe – Admitio el Hida menor viendo como como el enemigo era eliminado

En el otro lado del agujero abierto en el Albatros, había una chica con el pelo de plata.

Aine estaba mirando a Kizuna.

El cuerpo del albatros se convirtió en fragmentos de luz y se desintegró.

Kizuna se dio cuenta de que el buque de guerra del enemigo en la parte trasera estaba cambiando su dirección.

(No, no lo harás) Pensaba el chico para elevar su cosmos mientras….

*Parece que están regresando. Himekawa, Yurishia, no es necesario seguirlo. Vuelvan* Indico Reiri

*¡Ah, vaya, eso es lamentable! ¡Como era de esperar de un buque madre, es duro!*

Una nueva ventana se abrió y proyectó la cara enfurruñada de Yurishia.

*No se puede evitar. La mayoría de las armas mágicas del enemigo fueron acabadas, por lo que vamos a ver esto de manera positiva*

Se proyectó el suave y hermoso rostro sonriente de Himekawa.

*En lugar de eso, ¿qué pasa con Aine-san?* Pregunto la integrante del comité de moral preocupada

\- No hay ningún problema conmigo – Dijo la mencionada con su voz natural en lugar desde el dispositivo de transmisión pero en ese momento escucharon algo que no esperaban

* _ **[Golden Glow]**_ (Fulgor Dorado)*

En ese momento se creó un resplandor que ciega a todos aquellos que vieron la luz para que apareciera Kizuna frente al buque enemigo

*¿!Que esta luz!?* Exclamaron las chicas

\- ¡Desaparezcan hasta los confines de la luz!...¡ _ **[**_ _ **Starlight Extinction]**_! (Extinción estelar) – Exclamo el chico provocando una explosión de luz con sus brazos que se lleva consigo la nave enemiga, eliminando los objetivos sin dejar rastro de ellos a medida que la luz va desapareciendo. Cuando termina la luz, el Hida estaba en el suelo, los demás e incluso las 3 chicas había recuperado la visión luego de ese resplandor dorado vieron como el enemigo ya no estaba por lo que supusieron que usaron esa luz para huir…eso de cierto modo subió su ego…algo que en el futuro lamentarían.

Aine bajó del cielo y aterrizó frente a Kizuna.

\- Hablando de eso…- Decía la peli platina para acercarse un poco más delante de Kizuna - ¿Qué tipo de persona eres? ¿Qué cosa me hiciste? ¿Y porque me duele la mejilla? -

\- ¿Por qué me haces esas clases de preguntas cuando…? – Decía el chico pero recordó lo que hizo…no importa cómo fue la instrucción de su hermana, le había hecho algo erótico mientras ella había perdido el conocimiento.

¡Esto no era una mera protesta por el acoso sexual y maltrato físico!

¡Si pensaba con cuidado, ya era todo un crimen!

\- Sólo soy un estudiante de nuevo ingreso...pero si tengo que hacer yo tomare la res…- Dijo el chico tomando una mano de la peli platina sonrojándola pero fue interrumpido por…

*Espera, Kizuna*

La ventana de Reiri rodeó y apareció delante de la nariz de Kizuna que seguía tomando la mano de la chica que a unos segundos después se solto

*Como te dije por teléfono tengo negocios contigo. Aine, toma a Kizuna y llega al lugar de costumbre. Himekawa y Yurishia también vengan*

-...Entendido -

Aine respondió con una voz insatisfecha y tomó la nuca de Kizuna

\- Está bien, vamos…esta es una orden por lo que no se puede hacer nada, asi que te guiare - Dijo la chica con una voz yandere - Eres afortunado ¿no es así?, tienes buenas imagenes grabadas en tu mente de mi persona para llevarlas como recuerdo a la otra vida - Pero para sorpresa de Yurishia y Himekawa como de la propia Aine, el chico en menos de un segundo tenia un 4 al brazo y la mano libre con los dedos extendidos y juntos que apuntaban a la nuca de la peliplatina. Pero la morena y la rubia vieron como el moreno tenía una mirada que era la de una depredador acorralando a su presa

\- Recuerden esto, no me subestimen…puede que no despida instinto asesino pero no significa que no lo tenga – Dijo Kizuna fríamente mientras aumentaba la presión en el brazo y ponía sus dedos más cerca de la nuca de la chica para que la suelte – Vamos con Ane-ue… - para que caminara dejando a las 3 chicas sorprendidas pero con diferentes reacciones;

Hayuru estaba sorprendida y algo intimidada puesto que jamás vio a alguien hacerle un counter a Aine…y el chico frente a ella lo hizo ver como un juego de niños

Yurishia estaba sorprendida mientras sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba y se relamió puesto que el chico frente a ella era muy sexy a su parecer…sumado a que no traía camisa…eso solo hizo que quiera tenerlo solo para ella

Por último, Aine solo se quedó ahí procesando el cómo fue derrotada en un instante por lo que se sintió frustrada pero el moreno se ganó por medio de su fuerza el respeto de la peli platina

(Maestros… Tío…Padre…no sé qué nuevos retos me esperen…pero como me enseño Kazuma-sensei, no me rendiré y los superare) Pensaba el chico con convicción

Así inicia la aventura del [Santo Dorado de Leo] en la academia Ataraxia.

¿Qué nuevos retos le esperan?

¿Que querrá su hermana con él?

¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora?

El comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en la vida del León Dorado de Athenna…ha comenzado

Saint Seiya Omega Op 4

 ***Musical***

Un meteoro cae sobre [Ataraxia] creando una colision que destroza el suelo

Se ve como Athenna y Eris visten sus [Kamuis] para que choquen sus armas y aparece el símbolo

"Kizuna de Leo, El León de Atatarixa"

 **Pegasasu Matoishi Kimi**

 **Sora wo kakeru**

 **Ryusei no you**

Aparece Kizuna con su [Armadura de Leo] para que lo vista siendo que lanza su [Lightning Plasma] para volar en un cometa de luz

 **Madou koto naki hitomi**

 **Nurasu namida**

 **Kageri wa iranaiI**

Se ve como Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia visten sus [HxH Gear]

 **Kizu Tsuitemo**

 **Taoretemo ii**

 **Kabe wa Noerikoeru tame**

 **Soko ni aru**

Aparecen los [Ghost] y [Dryads] como los enemigos de [Ataraxia]

 **SHINE LIKE STARS**

 **Seiza Mau**

 **Ashita no Kibou**

 **Shouri he to Izanau Tsubasa to nare**

Aine obtiene el [Armamento prohibido]

 **Kagi ni aru Tomoshibi wo**

 **Kasanemoyashite**

 **Fukai Kizuna**

 **Akasareru**

 **Mada minu Genkai no saki**

 **Yuujou ga tsumugu Shinwa**

 **Kiseki okoshi**

 **Ashita he**

 **Tobe**

Kizuna obtiene su [Armadura Divina] para que después se vea al [Equipo Amaterasu] volando donde todas tiene el [Armamento Prohibido]

Para que se vea las imágenes de los [Santos de Atenea] y los pilotos de [HxH Gear] de la [Academia Ataraxia]

Para que Kizuna, Shiryu y Milo haga la [Exclamación de Athenna]

Se ve como en pilares de luz aparece el [Equipo Amaterasu]

Se ve como Kizuna lucha contra Ares y el líder del ejército del universo alternativo

Al final aparece Athenna, los [Santos Dorados] y el [Equipo Amaterasu] con Kizuna al frente

 ** _Hola ¿Cómo están?_**

 ** _Este es un nuevo proyecto siendo que pronto me voy a poner a escribir el capítulo 7 de [Assasin's Dragón Unity]_**

 ** _Este es un fic que es un crossover entre Masou Gakuen HxH (novelas ligeras) y la legendaria serie de Saint Seiya donde vienen sus spin-off y spin-on con la trama de Lost Canvas pero AU (Alternative Universe, Universo Alternativo)_**

 ** _Como ven Kizuna es hijo de Ilias como el actual Santo de Leo…a quienes les interese subiré las habilidades de Kizuna en una nota como subiré las imágenes para este fic de los personajes principales como de los Santos y la imagen del actual Santuario_**

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	2. Colmillo 1: La primera misión

**Colmillo 1: La primera misión**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo"**_ **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo}**_ _ **Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken]**_ **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Corazones Híbridos o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- Auditorio de Ataraxia-

(¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?) Se preguntaba Kizuna que se colocó delante de los estudiantes de toda la escuela, el lugar se veía que podía dar cabida a varias miles de personas.

Se le hizo cambiar su ropa con el uniforme varonil de la [Academia de Defensa Ataraxia],

En ese momento estaba de pie en el escenario en una fila con Aine y otros.

Los asientos estaban llenos por todos los alumnos de la escuela. En combinación con la escuela media, el número de los estudiantes se acercaban cerca de cuatro mil personas.

*En esta ocasión el ataque del enemigo también ha sido repelido espléndidamente, por el orgullo de nuestra [Ataraxia], los miembros del equipo de [Engranaje del corazón híbrido [Amaterasu]] ¡Damas y caballeros, denles un gran aplauso!* Exclamo un profesor

El interior del edificio estaba envuelto en un fuerte aplauso que podría agrietar el edificio.

*Bueno, entonces vamos a continuar, vamos a tener unas palabras del director de [Ataraxia] quien también es nuestro comandante en jefe*

En ese momento Kizuna estaba pensando quien era la máxima autoridad de esta academia y quien le dijo a su hermana que le diera esa orden porque "hablaría" con esa persona y le "expresaria" su malestar

Quien apareció desde tras bambalinas del escenario fue una joven. Su largo cabello negro se agitaba mientras caminaba en el escenario. Tenía la cara delgada y ojos rasgados. Un uniforme militar estaba ajustado elegantemente en su cuerpo, teniendo un diseño apretado firmemente que se aferraba a su figura, incluso la forma de su gran pecho podría verse encima de la ropa, era realmente una figura atractiva (96-59-95 cm)

*Damas y caballeros, démosle a la bienvenida a la directora y comandante de la [Academia de Defensa Tactica Ataraxia] Reiri Hida* Anuncio el presentador dejando sorprendido al Santo de Leo

(¡¿Ane-ue?!) Pensó el Hida menor en shock puesto que JAMAS golpearía a su querida hermana y menos a una mujer pero no significaba que no pudiera luchar contra una como conectarle una buena combinación

*En cuanto a la situación de emergencia en esta ocasión, la acción precisa controlar la situación como poder darles calma, damas y caballeros es digna de elogio*

(¡¿Qué rayos ella hace aquí?!) Pensaba el moreno alterado (¡¿Ella es la directora de este lugar…entonces fue cosa suya lo de Chidorigafuchi?!... ¡Maldición…esto no va a terminar bien!) Mientras leves gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas

*¿Pasa algo?* Dijo una voz para ver a una bella joven de ojos negros, tiene el pelo largo de color negro que está decorado con cintas de color rojo, que lo atan en coletas. Ella usa el uniforme académica, que es de color blanco mezclado con rojo con un cuerpo delgado y de piel blanca. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes pero si notorios, lo que destacaba de la chica eran sus caderas (81-53-85 cm)

\- N-Nada…¿Himekawa-san? – Dijo el chico recibiendo una afirmación de la chica – Solo me sorprendí de saber que mi Ane-ue era la directora y comandante de este lugar – respondió realmente asombrado viendo que la chica no parecía sorprendida - ¿Es que ya lo sabias? – pregunto para aclarar sus dudas

\- Soy consciente de que tú eres el hermano menor de la comandante – Respondió la morena sin creer lo que salía de los labios de la chica mientras la reunión fue progresando.

Reiri quien se suponía que era la hermana mayor de Kizuna les habló a las cuatro mil personas con un comportamiento digno.

(Mira quien hablar de esa manera, la pervertida fetichista que me hizo hacerle eso a esa extraña chica) Pensaba el Hida menor claramente molesto y sonrojado cosa que no pasó desapercibido por cierta rubia

"Pues bien, quiero introducir a un nuevo compañero en esta oportunidad. Él es un estudiante de transferencia que estuvo en la mítica [Academia Privada Palestra]" Decía la morena sorprendiendo a todos por lo que la sala se llenó de murmullos

" _ **Después de que se creó [Palestra], casi no había muchos estudiantes debido a que solo un 25% era del nivel adecuando para ser una [Saint].**_

 _ **Pero eso no significo que se quedara indefensa…Shion-sama tomo la academia IS, rescato a las [Vanadis] como a las [Sailors Scouts] de este tiempo como a la familia Nogizaka dejándole una gran isla como base. Como creo las ramas de fuerzas de seguridad [Judgment] que tomo el rol de comité disciplinar como [Anti-Skill] que era la**_ ** _policía que se integraba por [Steel Saints] y oficiales de rango menor de los [Hell Hounds]_**

 _ **Ante la baja tasa de ingreso de [Palestra], el [Patriarca] junto con los científicos más prestigiosos de la utopía ateniense creó el [ojo de Atenea], un instrumento que permite detectar quienes poseían fuertes cosmos en los [Floats] o en las ciudades abandonadas y se les enviaba una invitación o se les iba rescatar. Esta forma de reclutamiento dio fama de mito urbano a [Palestra]. Sin embargo, hubo algunos que querían entrar sin tener despierto su [Cosmos] por lo que una vez llegando y ver que no poseía el "pequeño universo" despierto se les borraba la memoria para devolverlos a sus hogares sin saber que estaban haciendo, esto fue una medida de seguridad que aún se conserva...pero solo en casos extraordinarios. Como consecuencia de esta problemática Degél-sensei creo el sistema de eliminación y de sello. Solo aquellos que tengan un [Cosmos] fuerte podrán abrir la invitación y la puerta por lo que aquellos que no eran los [elegidos] no pudieran siquiera abrir la carta o tocarla sin que esta se volviera polvo o se deshiciera como hoja seca de árbol"**_

*Por determinadas circunstancias, un [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido] está residiendo en su cuerpo. Los antecedentes lo demuestran junto con su inscripción, por lo que se ha decidido que él también se alistará en [Amaterasu]* Explico la Hida mayor

\- Solo espero que no esté hablando de mi – Susurro el chico en voz baja mientras esperaba a que la morena en el podio continuara

*Entonces, lo presento, de la clase 2-1 de la escuela secundaria, Kizuna Hida* Introdujo Reiri para que alargara la mano como si le invitara para que este estuviera yéndose puesto que todo esto le parecía una completa estupidez y por supuesto que algo le dice que era mejor que se largara de ahí

Pero en ese momento se dirigía a una de las salidas del escenario para oír una voz

*Esta no es la dirección* Dijo una voz

\- No me interesa, me bajo de esta barca de locos – Dijo el chico mirando a su hermana que no estaba jugando por lo que no noto como su mano no iba en dirección al hombro de la persona que le hablaba sino…

*Kyaaah…se gentil* Dijo la voz con un toque se excitación para que Kizuna sintiera algo suave para ver a bella joven de pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca de grandes pechos. Ella se ve más madura en comparación con su edad (105-62-98 cm). El chico se sonrojo para retroceder mientras ella le señalaba donde estaba la directora por lo que entendió el mensaje

"Vas o les digo a todos"

Suspirando derrotado y de mala gana se dirigió hacia el centro del escenario.

Cuando se subió al escenario, Reiri no le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano e hizo un apretón de manos, los aplausos en el interior del edificio se hicieron aún más fuertes

\- Kizuna, lo hiciste bien hasta aquí – Dijo Reiri habló con él de una manera que no fue transmitido por el micrófono

\- No quiero que me felicites por una acción tan desvergonzada…de por sí estoy apenado con Chidorigafuchi – Respondió el hermano con una mirada serena y tranquila pero la morena mayor noto como sus palabras estaba cargadas de ira pero reprimida. Reiri rió en una rabieta y una vez más se puso de pie delante del micrófono.

*La estrategia que voy a explicar después de esto se convertirá en la más importante y de más prioridad* Hablo la máxima autoridad de Ataraxia *Este nuevo miembro del equipo asumirá el papel más importante*

La iluminación en el escenario dejó caerse un poco y la imagen se proyectó en una pantalla.

La imagen que instantáneamente se proyectó, Kizuna dedujo que seria los planos o las diapositivas e incluso un video pero de pronto su instinto lo alerto por lo que vera a continuación no le gustaría para nada

La imagen que se proyectó fue la tomada cuando estaba tocando a Aine.

Sin embargo mirando desde sólo la imagen, no había nada que se pudiera ver excepto él tocando por todo el cuerpo de la inconsciente Aine con minuciosidad.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – Exclamo Kizuna como tomate, la cara le brillaba…jamás se había sentido tan humillado y además exhibían como había faltado a muchas reglas del código de la [Corte]…no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría Shion si se enteraba de esto. Pero ajeno a los que pasaba a fuera, el interior del auditorio se volvió ruidoso.

*¡De ninguna manera!... ¡¿qué es esto?!*

*¡¿U-Un pe-pervertido?!*

La cara de Aine estaba pálida. Si se trataba de un manga, seguramente la mitad superior de su cara tendría una sombra fuera.

(¡Esto es malo, ella está enojada! ¡Realmente enojada! ¡Extremadamente enojada!) Pensaba el chico nervioso

La boca de Himekawa estaba medio abierta y estaba mirando hacia la pantalla estupefacta.

En cuanto a la rubia, ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión pero por alguna razón sentía algo de celos

Y luego, en el momento en que la mano de Kizuna estaba tocando el pecho de Aine, el auditorio se sacudió con gritos y rugidos enojados

*¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!*

*¿¡Qué diablos es estooooooo!?*

*¡No me jodaaaas! ¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a nuestra diosa?!*

*¡Qué envidia! ¡Eso es demasiado, muere desgraciado!*

Kizuna quería que algún dios atacara el [Float] y que el mismo patriarca lo llamara o lo que fuera con tal de salir de ahí…esto fue el colmo…poco a poco la ira de Kizuna estaba comenzando a desbordarse.

Reiri estaba a punto de aprender algo de su hermano Kizuna…indirectamente, el Hida menor, había aprendido el arte de los soldados de Ares…el [Cosmos Berserker], que es un arte que es realmente arriesgado puesto que el usuario se puede volver una bestia sedienta de sangre debido a que se deja llevar por los sentimientos negativos para que le dé más poder.

Desgraciamente Kizuna aún no tenía el control de ese arte cuando realmente lo hacían enojar.

El moreno no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en la rabia y la furia de tal humillación.

Él era un elite entre la elite del ejercito de la diosa de la sabiduria, la luz y la guerra justa...

La Gran Atenea…

¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso?!...

El se mato entrenado hasta casi perder la vida y arriesgo la misma en sus misiones...al menos merecia algo de respeto , ese fue su pensamiento pero los constantes gritos y exclamaciones de los alumnos solo estaban empeorando todo

*¡Detenteeee! ¡Detén esto, rápidamente! ¡Gyaaaaa!*

*¡Mataaaaar! ¡Matar al estudiante de transferencia!*

(¡Que esta ofensa visual termine pronto!) Pensaba Kizuna tratando de calmarse

Aine invariablemente estuvo mirando la pantalla, sin despegar su vista de la proyeccion.

La cara de Himekawa se puso roja y se apretó la boca con la mano, pero al poco tiempo ella no pudo contenerse y murmuró con una voz de profundo resentimiento mientras que sus hombros estaban temblando.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Que es esa imagen?! ¡Esto es…es…es…! – Exclamo la morena de ojos negros - ¡¿Cómo…?!... ¡Cobarde! – Exclamaba con gritos de rabia - ¡Mientras que otras personas estaban luchando contra el enemigo!... ¡¿Hiciste eso mientras que ella estaba inconsciente?! increíble! ¡Imposible! ¡Inmundo! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Repulsivo! ¡Indecente! ¡Cobarde! ¡Pervertido! – Gritaba furiosa

\- Realmente lo hiciste, aunque pensaba que eras el típico herbívoro~ - Comento la rubia con una media sonrisa

\- Esto es el colmo…no tengo ni 2 minutos de haberme reencontrado con ella solo para esto – Exclamaba indignado del chico - ¡Todo esto es culpa de Ane-ue! – mientras veía que si Reiri tenía que decir algo sobre el tema por lo que la chica tomó el micrófono y declaró…

*¡Todos los estudiantes, tranquilícense!*

Con esa voz de trueno, el silencio volvió al auditorio.

*¡Escuchen bien! Esto no es una broma o juego… esta es una estrategia en pleno derecho* Comenzaba a hablar Reiri *Hasta ahora, incluso cuando el [engranaje de corazón híbrido] consume tu energía, no hay otro método para reponer esa energía excepto esperar que lentamente se recupere de forma natural*

(¿A eso le llama una explicación?) Pensaba el moreno no muy convencido de lo que trataba de hacer su hermana

* ¡Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo de investigación, finalmente obtuvimos la respuesta para esto!* Dijo Reiri *Es decir, que un hombre y una mujer que poseen el [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido] unan sus cuerpos y corazón en uno solo, compartiendo su afecto y placer*

En la pantalla, se repitió la escena en la que las partículas de luces se desbordaban hacia fuera del cuerpo de Kizuna y Aine.

*Al hacer esto, la energía del [engranaje del corazón híbrido] se repone y el [Corazón Híbrido] se hace posible*

Aine separó sus ojos de la pantalla y se quedó mirando fijamente a Kizuna.

Mientras este se palmeo la frente… ¡¿Qué clase de idiota da una explicación de ese tipo?!...oficialmente tendría que reportar al [Neo-Santuario] sobre esto y esperar su castigo

*En la imagen se puede ver que la energía del [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido] de Aine se agotó, pero ella tuvo éxito en hacer un [Corazón Híbrido] con Kizuna. El resultado es justo como se puede ver".

(Gran Atenea…sálvame de esto…por favor) Rogaba el moreno

La escena en la que Aine destruyó un arma mágica con un solo ataque se repitió.

Ciertamente, su movimiento y poder eran completamente diferentes en comparación con antes. Ese era el verdadero poder de Aine. ¿Su energía se había consumido así de bastante hasta antes del corazón híbrido? O tal vez porque en este momento hizo que su barra de energia trabajada de forma forzada

*¡Escuchen bien! ¡Con el fin de continuar la lucha contra el enemigo del universo alternativo, a partir de ahora los miembros de [Amaterasu] se esforzaran para reponer su energía y potenciarse a sí mismos!* Exclamo Reiri señalando con su dedo índice de a Kizuna como si fuera a perforar a través de él *¡Hagan erotismo con este hombre, Hida Kizuna!*

Una vez más, el auditorio se convirtió en un estado febril del caos. Kizuna no pudo hacer otra cosa si no taparse su rostro con la mano en señal de vergüenza actual. Tal gesto le pareció a la rubia como a muchas chicas en el auditorio como a las profesoras que el hermano de la comandante se veia muy sexy…a pesar de que el moreno era un pervertido

Pero una persona que le expreso abiertamente a la comandante del lugar su opinión

\- ¡Yo no puedo aceptar esto! ¡Si tenemos que hacer algo como que nuestros corazones sean como uno, entonces debería estar bien incluso utilizar otro método que este! ¿¡Por qué tenemos que utilizar algo tan indecente!? – Exclamo la morena de ojos a juego

*Escucha bien Himekawa, el amor es la emoción más fuerte que poseen los humanos. Y luego, el deseo sexual fuertemente conectado a dos personas. Esta es la emoción y el impulso que se arraiga en nuestro instinto como un ser vivo. No existe un método más eficaz y fuerte que este* Respondió la comandante

\- Kuh... tal cosa… – Dijo la mencionada haciendo un gesto de dolor

*También es lo mismo para todos los que deseen alistarse en Amaterasu…* Decía la Hida mayor * Tendrá que quitarse de prejuicios como preparar sus corazones puesto que eso será indispensable para llevar a cabo un [Corazón Híbrido] con Kizuna!*

*¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?* Exclamaron en un grito todos los estudiantes dentro del auditorio.

*¿¡Q-Qué demonios es esooo!? ¿¡Cómo puede ser posible tal cosa!?* El grito de agonía de los estudiantes de sexo masculino fue especialmente alto

Kizuna trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no perder el control puesto que si no los de su nueva escuela conocerían cuan terrible era tener a un Kizuna enojado. En ese momento en la pantalla...

*¡[EROS]!*

Aparecio la imagen donde usa el nombre clave de su [HxH Gear] por lo que todos en la sala…

*¡Este bastardoooo!*

*¡¿Estabas realmente ansioso huhhhhhh?!*

*¡Asqueroso~!*

*¡Increíble!*

*¡Bestia!*

"¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Perver…!"

Los alumnos gritaron pero lo que no pensaron es que no debieron hacer eso puesto que en ese momento las 4 chicas en el escenario sintieron un escalofrió recorrer por sus espaldas.

Para ver a Kizuna que estaba cabizbajo pero por su cuerpo pasaban muchos rayos, cosa que sorprendió a las dos morenas, a la rubia y a la peli platina

\- **¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON A LLAMARME?!** – Exclamo el moreno furioso para dar un paso al frente siendo que los rayos de su cuerpo cuartearon la parte del escenario donde estaba parado como quedaba aplastado creando un cráter que aumento 3 veces su diámetro en forma de onda siendo que cuando Kizuna levanto la mirada sus ojos eran de color dorado y su cabello se elevaba, los relámpagos que recorrian su cuerpo empezaron a ascender junto con los fragmentos del entablado.

Todos estaban en silencio pero no era de asombro si no de miedo, no podían creer que alguien pudiera hacer tales efectos sin una máquina, pero cuando creyeron que todo era arreglado, la pantalla se distorsiono mientras los focos se rompían por la descarga que creaba Kizuna con su furia. Sobre este aparece la imagen de un león de pelaje dorado y ojos rojos que se veía imponente e intimidante para que soltara un rugido que creo una poderosa onda de viento que desgarro el lugar con lo que parecían arañazos

\- **¡JAMAS VUELVAN A LLAMARME ASI O SI NO SABRAN LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!** – Sentencio el moreno mientras todo el mundo le asentía…los que pensaron que eran efectos especiales…ya no los creían como tal.

La rubia, Himekawa y Reiri sentían como algo dentro de ellas les decía que se largaran de ahí pero el miedo las dejo clavadas en el suelo mientras veían como los rayos seguían pasando atraves del cuerpo de Kizuna y se elevaban al cielo como cuarteban el auditorio

La peli platina estaba absorta ante tal demostración de poder por lo que se preguntaba…

(Si hago un [Corazón Hibrido] con él…¿obtendré tal fuerza?) Se cuestionaba Aine

Fue entonces que a toda costa haría "eso" de nuevo, importándole una mierda lo que digan los demás

Saint Seiya Omega Op 4

 ***Música***

Un meteoro cae sobre [Ataraxia] creando una colisión que destroza el suelo

Se ve como Athenna y Eris visten sus [Kamuis] para que choquen sus armas y aparece el símbolo

"Kizuna de Leo, El León de Atatarixa"

 **Pegasasu Matoishi Kimi**

 **Sora wo kakeru**

 **Ryusei no you**

Aparece Kizuna con su [Armadura de Leo] para que lo vista siendo que lanza su [Lightning Plasma] para volar en un cometa de luz

 **Madou koto naki hitomi**

 **Nurasu namida**

 **Kageri wa iranaiI**

Se ve como Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia visten sus [HxH Gear]

 **Kizu Tsuitemo**

 **Taoretemo ii**

 **Kabe wa Noerikoeru tame**

 **Soko ni aru**

Aparecen los [Ghost] y [Dryads] como los enemigos de [Ataraxia]

 **SHINE LIKE STARS**

 **Seiza Mau**

 **Ashita no Kibou**

 **Shouri he to Izanau Tsubasa to nare**

Aine obtiene el [Armamento prohibido]

 **Kagi ni aru Tomoshibi wo**

 **Kasanemoyashite**

 **Fukai Kizuna**

 **Akasareru**

 **Mada minu Genkai no saki**

 **Yuujou ga tsumugu Shinwa**

 **Kiseki okoshi**

 **Ashita he**

 **Tobe**

Kizuna obtiene su [Armadura Divina] para que después se vea al [Equipo Amaterasu] volando donde todas tiene el [Armamento Prohibido]

Para que se vea las imágenes de los [Santos de Atenea] y los pilotos de [HxH Gear] de la [Academia Ataraxia]

Para que Kiki, Teneo e Integra haga la [Exclamación de Athenna]

Se ve como en pilares de luz aparece el [Equipo Amaterasu]

Se ve como Kizuna lucha contra Ares y el líder del ejército del universo alternativo

Al final aparece Athenna, los [Santos Dorados] y el [Equipo Amaterasu] con Kizuna al frente

\- Edificio de entrenamiento de Ataraxia –

Se encontraba frente a frente el moreno y la peli platina en un tatami de colchoneta siendo que en medio estaba Himekawa como referee. La peli platina vestia una camisa de manga corta azul pastel con un short pegado azul oscuro y pastel con botas a juego mientras que el moreno vestía una playera con un escote cuadrado que tiene bordes de grecas en el cuello como el parte inferior, pantalones azules con grecas blancas y vendas azules en las manos además de estar descalzo

\- Comandante Reiri – Dijo la rubia - ¿Está segura de esto? – pregunto insegura sobre esto

\- Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, aun cuando mi hermano fue quien propuso la idea – Respondió la mencionada

Esto se debía a que Kizuna se quiso disculpar con Aine pero Himekawa estaba gritándole de cosas por lo que propuso un duelo donde ninguno de los dos se contuviera. Al principio la peli platina tomo una actitud engreída por lo que el moreno le dijo que era una cobarde y que era débil por ser una mujer, eso provoco que Chidorigafuchi aceptara de inmediato prometiéndole que lo destrozaría

\- La regla es simple, el último en pie gana – Dijo Hayuru para que ambos se pusieran en posición. Aine tomo la postura de Kick Boxing mientras que Kizuna puso su brazo derecho en su costado y su brazo izquierdo cerca de su sien viendo el dorso de la mano hacia su enemigo - ¡Listos, empiecen! – Exclamo la miembro del consejo estudiantil

En ese momento Aine apareció frente al moreno para darle una patada a una velocidad asombrosa, sonrió pensando que derroto a su adversario para ver como este detuvo con la mano su ataque para tomarla del hombro con su mano derecha, el pie con la mano izquierda para barrerle el pie por detrás para empujarlo y jalar derribando a la chica.

Las espectadoras como el árbitro estaban impresionadas, Kizuna era el primero en [Ataraxia] en derribar a Aine Chidorigafuchi como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo para que esta atacara nuevamente pero el chico solo movía los hombros evitando sus ataques como si fueran en cámara lenta.

Toma a la chica de su camisa para jalarla haciéndola girar para que cayera de espaldas. En el resto del combate de dedico a derribarla pero usando la fuerza de sus ataques en su contra como a usar derribes

\- ¿Qué hace? – Pregunto la americana puesto que está a la defensiva para que en ese momento viera como le da una poderosa patada a la cabeza que apenas detiene la peli platina debido a la fuerza y rapidez que le aplico el Hida menor seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago. En ese momento agarra la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica con las dos manos y le impacta su rodilla en la cara para darle un codazo en la mejilla, una patada ascendente con el talón, otra patada en la cabeza...mandándola a volar. De un momento a otro aparece frente a ella con un poderoso impacto con la palma de la mano que la detiene y finalmente salta, atrapando su cabeza y aplicando fuerza estampo contra el suelo la cabeza de la joven dejándola inconsciente .

Hayuru que veía todo incrédula… al salió de su trance, declaro…

\- ¡El ganador…Kizuna Hida! – Exclamo Himekawa para que señalara al mencionado

\- Más tarde –

Aine despertaba y empezaba ver borroso para darse cuenta que estaba en su cama, a su lado estaba la joven de cabello dorado mientras que su superior veía la ventana

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Dijo la rubia

\- Bien…pero…¿Por qué estamos en mi habitación? – Pregunto la peli platina - ¿Qué paso con el duelo? –

\- Sobre eso…- Decía la chica tratando de encontrar la forma de responderle

\- Perdiste – Dijo la mujer en la sala dejando impactada a Aine – Kizuna fue superior a ti en todo momento…el avanzo con cautela…debo decir que fue muy caballeroso al solo realizar derribes y contraataques de proyecciones pero cuando vio que era momento de terminar con esto te ataco con una combinación de ataques variados que es digno de alabarse –

Al oír eso, Chidorigafuchi apretó las sabanas mientras daba una mirada de impotencia, puesto que jamás había perdido y un chico nuevo que de la nada apareció la había derrotado

\- Es mejor que descanses… - Dijo Reiri para retirarse junto con Yurishia mientras se oía como Himekawa estaba gritando más fuerte para ser callada de golpe…literalmente hablando…dejando a la peli platina a solas

\- Kizuna Hida – Dijo la chica una leve sonrisa, puesto que esto lo hacia la persona idónea para hacer un [Corazón Hibrido] y obtener más poder

\- Al día siguiente – Calles de Ataraxia - 5:00 am -

Kizuna se encontraba corriendo por las calles antes de que amanezca el sol mientras estaba pensando lo que había pasado ayer, se reprochaba así mismo por dejar que sus emociones lo dominara…en ocasiones le pasaba pero solo era cuando realmente lo hacían enojar y usar el [Cosmos Berserker] fue demasiado. Pero lo que sucedió el día anterior fue la peor y más denigrante experiencia que jamás había sufrido sumado a que estaba dolido por que fue su propia hermana quien lo metió en esta situación, ante ese pensamiento suspiro pesadamente

\- Si no fuera porque él [Patriarca Shion] me ordeno estar aquí…desde ayer me hubiera largado – Mascullo el moreno para seguir con su carrera matutina e ir al gimnasio que su hermana le dio personalmente al [Equipo Amaterasu] con el propósito de que entrenaran siendo que apenas y este lugar contaba con lo necesario para el entrenamiento de Kizuna…pero como decían "peor a nada…"

\- Más tarde –

Después de un buen baño, el moreno se recostó en su cama para relajarse puesto que antes no podía hacer eso…ahora al menos se podía dar ese lujo. No es porque en él [Neo-Santuario] no tenía agua caliente…eso era lo de menos…había grandes baños en [Palestra] como en la [Casa de Leo] que eran asombrosos, le era imposible ducharse por que terminaba con el cuerpo destrozado y con un gran cansancio después de sus entrenamientos, terminando rendido y se dormía de inmediato.

Los días que no se sentía como pomada se daba un baño para relajarse

Incluso en sus sueños no paraba de entrenar puesto que aprendió de su maestro Kazuma que a pesar de estar en la cúspide de las fuerzas especiales del [Neo-Santuario]…no debía de dejar de entrenar como si fuera un novato

En ese momento sintió algo de peso sobre él como un dulce aroma a lavanda embriago a su nariz por lo que empezó a despertar cuando oyó una voz decir...

*¿Cómo puedes despertar después que yo?*

El moreno abrió los ojos siendo que a 30 cm de su rostro se encontró con un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban.

Era Aine Chidorigafuchi con el uniforme de la academia, estaba encima del vientre del chico sobre su cama

\- Que perezoso – Dijo la chica para quedar a milímetros del rostro del moreno

\- En realidad estoy despierto desde las 4 de la mañana y solo hacia entrenamiento mental - Dijo Kizuna - ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu "visita"? – pregunto con sarcasmo en lo ultimo

\- Vengo por [Yobai] - (Nota: Es una tradición nipona de la era Meiji que consistía en entrar en el dormitorio de alguien del sexo opuesto en la noche para hacer el amor)

\- Es de mañana – Contesto el chico con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Conoces el "paseo de la vergüenza"? – Pregunto la peli platina (Nota: Es el trayecto que realizas desde la casa de la persona con la que te has acostado esa noche (una persona desconocida) hasta tu casa, generalmente, con las pintas del día anterior)

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunto el moreno siendo que no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica sobre él

Cuando Aine inclinó su cabeza, su cabello plateado fluyó sin problemas hacia abajo en dirección a su pecho. Un embriagante olor flotó suavemente en el aire. Podía sentir el pecho de Aine incluso atraves de las sabanas.

Dejando de lado el Yobai, ella podría ser realmente seria en su declaración de ataque temprano en la mañana. Después de todo ayer, el mismo toco el cuerpo y el pecho de la chica siendo que fue visto por toda la escuela

Mirando desde su punto de vista, ella seguramente se sentiría incómoda.

\- ¿Te sientes excitado? –

(Ahí vamos de nuevo) Pensó Kizuna girando los ojos para desviar su mirada

\- Así que ni siquiera puedes decir una palabra. Me pregunto que si lejos de estar excitado, te convertiste en un animal en celo -

¿Qué estaba pasando con esta chica?

Desde que llego a esta academia y la conoció…se preguntaba si era una grandísima idiota narcista o realmente tenía la lengua tan afilada como el brazo del [Santo de Capricornio]

\- Qué extraño. De acuerdo con mí material, un evento erótico debe ocurrir cuando una chica viene a despertar a un chico en la mañana, aunque… - Decía Aine mientras pone un dedo cerca de sus labios pensativa

(Es oficial, esta es una cabeza hueca narcista) Pensaba el Hida menor - Ya está bien, simplemente bájate, ya me desperté – dijo con fastidio para mirar el reloj en el buro junto a su cama, eran las 7:00 am.

Aunque el dormitorio y el edificio de la escuela estaban cerca, quería ir a la escuela con un poco de tiempo que le quedara ya que este era su primer día y quería relacionarse con el lugar además de ir por los víveres para su desayuno y su bento puesto que él siempre le ha gustado la comida casera. Por suerte para él, antes de venir aquí Ichika de Capricornio y Soma Yukihara como Erina Nakiri, Alice Nakiri, Hisako Arato y Megumi Tadokoro le enseñaron a cocinar como hacer las labores del hogar

Donde se encontraba era la residencia de los dormitorios de la academia

Después de la conmoción de ayer, fue guiado hacia su cuarto. No trajo nada de la [Casa de Leo] excepto su atuendo de Pankration, su [Armadura de Leo], una [Armadura Generica], unas fotos y unos libros como sus lentes sin graduación que estaban en una maleta que por suerte encontró antes ser llevado al auditorio

Esta residencia tenia integrado el conjunto completo de muebles para el residente, por lo que no tuvo problemas o molestias en absoluto. Los electrodomésticos como la televisión y radio estaban completamente proporcionados, por lo que no tenía ninguna queja sobre ello y el mobiliario como equipo eran tan espléndidos que parecía un hotel de 5 estrellas

Pero no todas las habitaciones eran tan espléndidas como estas. Sólo los miembros de [Amaterasu] que poseían el [Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido] se les trataban de forma especial, por lo que escuchó.

No era muy diferente de los rangos entre los [Santos del ejército de Atenea]

Mientras Kizuna pensaba en eso, Aine estaba mirándolo sombríamente

\- ¿Entonces debemos empezar? – Pregunto la peli platina por lo que el chico al oír aquellas palabras, sintió una presión que era casi un instinto asesino. Por lo que Kizuna estaba listo para someterla pero noto como la chica solo lo miraba con cierto deseo pero había algo en los ojos de esta chica que se le hizo familia al [León Dorado]…pero no lo recordaba - Para la actividad sexual, el amor entre tú y yo debería calentarse lo suficiente como van las cosas ¿cierto? – se quitó la chaqueta como su camisa junto con la corbata y los tiró lejos dejando ver una linda lencería color blanco - Está bien, así que vamos a hacerlo rápidamente – agarró el borde de la camisa de manga corta que usaba Kizuna y se la quitó con fuerza dejando expuesto el bien tonificado y trabajado torso del chico por lo que la peli platina se sorprendió puesto que su musculatura no opacaba su estilizada como delgada figura. Pero entendía porque era tan fuerte. Sin embargo, se quedó congelada mientras tenía las manos en el abdomen del chico mirando la parte superior del cuerpo de Kizuna sin desviar la mirada. Sus mejillas también fueron ligeramente coloreadas de rojo - ¡V-Vamos…haz el [Corazón Híbrido] conmigo! –

\- ¿Entonces todo esto es solo para esa estupidez? – Pregunto el chico asombrado de hasta donde llego la chica sobre él para realizar un [HxH] por lo que supo que pasaba - ¿Tu lo que quieres es poder, no es así? – dejando a la chica sorprendida

Si se preguntan por qué Kizuna no estaba nervioso o alterado por lo que pasaba…era debido a que había tenido la experiencia de dormir con una mujer completamente desnuda en su cama. Un ejemplo de esto era la alumna de su amigo y camarada Teneo de Tauro, Mai Kawakami.

La alumna del Hida menor, Erza Scarlett

Las alumnas del [Santo de Capricornio], Aya y Maya Natsume

La alumna de su amigo Kiki, Claire Harvey

E incluso la hija del [Santo de Acuario] Hyoga, el [Santo Femenino del Aguila] Yuna de Polaris

Y había más pero ese era un tema para otra ocasión.

En un principio por supuesto que estaba alterado y con la cara roja e incluso un par de veces se desmayó…pero con el tiempo y para sorpresa de este…no se sorprendía o se alteraba al ver a alguna de las mencionas u otras chicas más completamente desnudas y/o durmiendo en su habitación en la [Casa de Leo] si no que las tapaba e incluso las abrazaba a la par que usaban su pecho como almohada

En ese momento, alguien tocaba la puerta para que el chico usando su sexto sentido reconociera la presencia detrás de la puerta

*¿Hida-kun?*

\- ¿Himekawa-dono? – Dijo el chico al reconocer a la chica levemente sorprendido como algo nervioso puesto que sería terrible si lo encontrara en este tipo de situación.

*Fue imperdonable de mi parte estar enojada ayer contigo sin darte la oportunidad de explicarte. Tal vez tú también tienes tus propias circunstancias...disculpa… ¿estás ahí?* Pregunto la chica tímidamente

\- No te preocupes por eso…lo he olvidado pero trata de ser menos rígida...si te conociera diría que esa actitud no es propia de ti y la verdad no te queda...eres demasiado linda para ser tan estricta – Dijo el chico

*¡¿A q-q-que vi-vi-viene ese argumento?!* Pregunto la chica entrando de golpe gritando como siempre…callando de golpe para que viera al Hida menor con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda y Aine mostraba su sostén color blanco con encaje pero la peli platina estaba en horcajadas sobre la cintura de Kizuna mientras que ambos se abrazaban como dos amantes.

Tres segundos más tarde, Himekawa llegó a su propia conclusión.

\- ¡Relación sexual ilícita... en este dormitorio sagrado…! – Decía la chica - ¡Que indecente! ¡¿Qué tratas de hacerle a Aine-san?! – Exclamaba sonrojada la miembro del consejo estudiantil

\- Te equivocas – Dijo el chico en un intento de defenderse

\- ¡¿Haa?! ¿¡Estás pensando que la excusa de una chica atacando a un chico es válida?! ¡Qué absurdo! – Dijo la morena

\- Hayuru. Es difícil decir esto, pero, lo que este abusador está diciendo es la verdad – Dijo Aine mientras el chico tenía una vena palpitando en su frente

\- ¡¿Ah?! –

\- El atacante, soy yo -

\- Eso…eso es...

Con un rostro que expresaba la forma en que ella no lo podía creer, Himekawa se sobre coloro en el acto.

\- Tengo la necesidad de realizar un [Corazón Híbrido] así que esto no se puede evitar -

\- ¡¿Por qué estás buscando hacer eso?! -

\- Sin embargo, ¿me pregunto si esto es lo que se llama ser una carnívora femenina? – Se preguntaba la peli platina - Me gusta la carne, sabes. Especialmente el producto de la especialidad del [Foat] de Mie, la carne de Matsusaka, es realmente deliciosa. La carne de bovina del [Float] Hayama de Kanagawa también es difícil de olvidar. ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de carne le gusta a Hayuru? – pregunto curiosamente mientras Kizuna…

\- Ustedes dos están locas – Dijo el chico viendolas mientras tiene una gota de sudor detras de su cabeza

\- Est-Esto ya es el colmo…us-ustedes dos...- Decía la mencionada mientras sus hombro estaban temblando de furia - ¡Los voy a castigar!...¡[Neros]! -

La luz roja llenó la habitación, una armadura roja fue fijada en el cuerpo de Himekawa.

\- Chidorigafuchi, levántate – Dijo el chico seriamente para que la chica le obedeciera – Himekawa desactiva tu [HxH Gear]…es en contra de las reglas usarlo en zonas que no están permitidas – tratando de terminar esto de forma pacifica

\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse. ¡Después de todo se trata de una misión oficial como miembro del comité disciplinar! – Respondió la chica sacando la espada japonesa que colgaba en sus caderas

\- Usas tu propia interpretación de las reglas del código escolar…- Dijo el moreno con una mirada seria – Entonces te derrotare y te iras de mi habitación…no me gusta golpear a una mujer e incluso repudio la mera idea de hacerlo…pero no significa que no lo hare – para ponerse en la misma posición de pelea que uso ayer, Himekawa no dudo en atacar con su katana para que…

\- [Zeros] - Exclamo Aine para usar su [HxH Gear] para detener a su compañera pero en ese momento ambas chicas notaron como el moreno detuvo la espada de la usuaria de [Neros] con las manos y detuvo el golpe de [Zeros] posando su espinilla izquierda en el brazo de Chidorigafuchi.

Ante tal demostración marcial se quedaron sorprendidas puesto que el chico hacia ver la hazaña como si nada y parecía tener un buen equilibrio puesto que la pierna que lo sostenía no se tambaleaba. En ese momento desvió la katana de la morena a la par que hacia un lado el brazo de la peli platina para usar sus extremidades y sostener la cabeza de la chicas por lo que giro su cuerpo a un lado para derribar a las dos jovencitas mientras el aplica un candando a Himekawa con un agarre garras de gato y unas tijeras cruzadas en 8 a Chidorigafuchi

\- Ahora deshagan sus [HxH Gear] o no me hago responsable de lo que les pase – Exclamo autoritariamente mientras aumentaba la fuerza en los agarres para que ambas chicas vieran como el chico tenía una gran fuerza en sus extremidades por lo que estaban a punto de perder el conocimiento, con apenas fuerzas deshicieron su armadura para que el chico anulara los enganches y las echara a patadas de su dormitorio - ¡Y no vuelvan a mi cuarto, par de chicas desvergonzadas! - exclamo el chico para cerrar la puerta de golpe

Después de ese incidente, empezó a hacer las labores del hogar en su cuarto como a preparar su almuerzo algo que le gustaba mucho y no era tan tardado…puesto que por culpa de su "equipo" ya no pudo hacer algo mas delicioso por lo que prefirió unos deliciosos Onigiris con rellenos dulces y agridulces. Salió caminando…a pesar de los múltiples transportes ecológicos preferia andar a pie puesto que en el [Neo-Santuario] lo más común eran las [Plataformas] flotantes o los transportes deslizadores…desde hace mucho dejaron de usar los vehículos como los contaminantes por alternativas que no dañaran el ambiente y resuelto la teoría de trabajo perfecto de la termodinámica. Siendo que el caminar era algo común puesto que los zapatos contaban con deslizadores que hacían la carrera más rápida.

Pasando a través de ese camino había muchos estudiantes que se dirigían a la escuela.

Kizuna planeaba caminar mezclado con estos, pero notó algo extraño.

No había nadie alrededor acercándose a él

Todo el mundo estaba fuera del camino del Hida menor mientras estaban susurrando chismes desde lejos.

(Cosecha lo que siembras) Pensaba el moreno mientras exhala con profundidad puesto que podía escuchar las voces

*Ese es [Eros]*

*Que desagradable*

*Pero realmente dio miedo ese día por lo que lo llaman el [León de Ebano]*

*¿Cómo haría esa clase de cosas?*

*Además de un pervertido, es un tipo peligroso*

No estaba de humor para eso por lo que acelero el paso...sin darse cuenta ya estaba viajando a la velocidad de un deportivo mientras la gente lo miraba incrédulo

Cuando pasó por la puerta, pudo ver de inmediato el edificio de la escuela de pie en lo alto. Su estructura de acero fue expuesta, la pared fue hecha usando material compuesto, que parecía rústico pero era un edificio cool.

Entró en el edificio por la entrada.

Pero donde quiera que fuera se encontraba con una mirada curiosa y rumores maliciosos. Era totalmente incómodo…solo basto una mirada para callarles

En el camino se encontró con Aine y Hayuru siendo que la morena se disculpó puesto que al hablar con Aine supo lo que realmente paso…pero el Hida menor las ignoro, después de la escenita de hoy en la mañana, no tenía tiempo para sus idioteces nuevamente por lo que ambas chicas caminaron junto con él chico que no les presto atención

\- Si no me equivoco mi clase es la 2-1 – Decía el chico mirando la placa del salón

La escuela secundaria estaba dividida en el departamento de batalla y departamento de investigación. Según su horario tendría clases prácticas en lugar de clases teóricas en su primer día. El chico al ver que era su salón abrió la puerta pero como buen caballero cedió el paso a las chicas que se sonrojaron levemente mientras oia como la gente empezaba a murmurar cosas sobre las recién llegadas.

Pero al final cuando el chico entro y cerró la puerta, toda la atención se reunió en él pero los estudiantes desviaron de inmediato sus miradas.

Pero entre ellos sólo había una persona que levantó su mano sonriendo hacia él, una estudiante.

\- Good morning, Kizuna. ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de negocio tienes en mi clase? – Pregunto una joven de ojos azules y pelo rubio, su uniforme estaba lleno de su rebosante pecho y cintura.

Como de costumbre, tenía un aspecto llamativo, no era porque le gustaba ser el centro de atención, si se podía describir seria que es como una piedra preciosa que brillaba por sí misma, esta joven era…

\- Buenos días, ¿Farandole-san? – Dijo el chico recordando el hombre de la chica frente ella para que aparecieran seis estudiantes de sexo femenino alrededor de la chica

\- ¡Espere, Yurishia-sama…no debe hablar con ese hombre! – Exclamo una estudiante

\- ¡No está bien!... ¡Intercambiar palabras con un pervertido, Yurishia-sama…es…es…! –

\- No tiene siquiera el derecho de que su cabello toque su desgradable rostro – Dijo otra estudiante

\- Ara-Ara… todo el mundo… él es un estudiante de transferencia – Dijo la mencionada – Deben ser más educados con él…además debe ser alguien interesante sí estuvo en la [Academia Palestra] – para que las chicas se emocionaran

\- Qué amable eres, Yurishia-sama – Dijo una estudiante con idolatría

\- ¡Como era de esperar de la reina de Ataraxia! – Dijo una chica para que vieran como el moreno estaba leyendo un libro que decía en japones "Con el alma en llamas" de John de Abette mientras tenía unos lentes puestos

\- ¡Oye tú! – Exclamo la chica bajando el libro del chico - Yurishia-sama es el as del ejército de América y la flor de la sociedad alta, es una celebridad estadounidense…un sueño que no puede ser concedido para alguien como tú…ni siquiera intercambiar palabras con ella –

\- ¡No te acerques a ella en un radio de 5 metros a partir de ahora! – Dijo otra chica mientras el moreno la veía desinteresada.

Había visto noticias antes de que Estados Unidos hubiera enviado su [HxH Gear] a Japón. Suponía que era para que su piloto mejorara o mostrar gratitud a Japón por la ayuda bélica de parte de los nipones. Ahora que recordaba el nombre de la chica era Yurishia Farandole

\- Si, si…como sea…entonces supongo que interrumpiste mi lectura por esta estupidez en la cual ni siquiera estoy interesado – Dijo el moreno mientras retomaba su lectura ofendiendo a las chicas

\- ¿¡Qué hay con esa actitud tuya!? – Bramo una miembro del sequito de la rubia mientras las demás lo miraban con ira, Yurishia estaba mirando a Kizuna y le envió un guiño para que este mantuviera su rostro inexpresivo por lo que inflo los mofletes

-¿En verdad quieren hacerme enojar? - Pregunto el moreno con una mirada entrecortada pero con sus ojos fríos y vacíos, dignos del mas despiadado asesino junto con una voz gelida que caló los huesos de las chicas que retrocedieron mientras la rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. El grupo que trato de intimidar a Kizuna estaba apunto de desmayarse hasta que...

\- Okay, cada uno tome su asiento…la clase esta por empezar – Dijo una profesora de camiseta roja que entró en la habitación. Su cabello estaba descuidadamente atado a su espalda y el aura tediosa salía desde todo su cuerpo. Supuso que su edad era alrededor de la segunda mitad de los años veinte. A pesar de que ella era una belleza…si la miraba con cuidado, ella sola se opacaba por si misma - Ah,…Hida-kun. Te olvidaste de ir a la sala de profesores y viniste hasta aquí… ¿no es así? - Pregunto siendo que el chico se palmeo su frente…con lo que paso con Aine y Hayuru se le olvido pasar puesto que sentía que ya no llegaba a clases

\- Me disculpo sensei…tuve unos inconvenientes en la mañana – Dijo el moreno para que mire a cierto par para que Hayuru se sonroje desviando la mirada mientras que Aine no le presto atención

\- No dejes que te moleste…soy Saki Sakisaka…tu profesora – Dijo la docente con una mirada somnolienta, agitó la mano aburridamente – bueno, ahora, ven a la parte delantera -

Obedeciendo a lo que Sakasaki-sensei le dijo, se situó en el podio delante de la clase y miró por encima de la clase viendo como casi todo su salón estaba lleno de chicas, cosa que no lo hizo sentir incomodo pero si curioso

\- ¿Puedo saber porque estoy en una clase de chicas? – Pregunto Kizuna – No es que me sienta incomodo, pero creo que no es adecuado que un chico este con tantas señoritas en un solo lugar –

Ante tal declaración las chicas estaba pasmadas…no podían creer cuan caballeroso era el chico al que llamaban "Eros" cosa que le llamo la atención a cierta rubia, a cierta morena y a cierta peli platina

\- Esta es una clase de chicas, después de todo -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Mira, los estudiantes son chicos y niñas. Especialmente la estimulación del traje de piloto es fuerte. Por lo que para que ningún error ocurra, la clase y el entrenamiento se dividen entre chicos y chicas. Si tengo que hacer una referencia, esta primera clase es la parte superior del grupo femenino del departamento de batalla. Esta clase se llama [Clase Próspera] – Explico la profesora para tomar sus cosas e inclinarse ante la profesora y la clase

\- Entonces, es realmente malo para mí estar aquí. Tengo que ir rápidamente a la clase de los chicos – Dijo el moreno – Que tengan buen día - pero Sakasaki-sensei tomó firmemente la muñeca de Kizuna quien estaba tratando de salir de la clase.

\- Hida-kun, tu lugar está aquí –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Todos lo conocen pero voy a presentarlo una vez más. Se trata de Hida Kizuna-kun, quien recién entró en esta clase y estudiaba en la [Academia Privada Palestra]. Todo el mundo, llévense bien con él – Dijo la maestra con un tono lascivo

\- Sensei…por favor no haga ese tipo de comentarios con ese tonito – Pidió el moreno mientras cubría su rostro sonrojado pero para muchas chicas les pareció sexy y lindo pero en ese momento una de las alumnas alzo la voz

*¿¡Cuál es el significado de que un chico se una a la clase de chicas!? ¡Tal cosa no se puede permitir!*

Kizuna reconoció la voz para ver a Himekawa que estaba sonrojada puesto que no le había parecido lo que acababa de oír

\- ¿Y tú crees que a mí me hace gracia estar de compañero de una chica desvergonzada que entra al cuarto de un hombre sin su permiso y lo ataca porque una compañera llego de invitada para mostrarle la escuela siendo que lo trataba de despertar? – Dijo Kizuna fríamente siendo que las chicas empezaron a murmurar para que la morena se sintiera ofendida y dolida por lo que reprimió una rabieta para sentarse en su lugar mientras miraba con la mala cara al moreno que la ignoro

\- Ese sería el caso, Himekawa. Se separan a los chicos de las chicas para que no haya alguna clase incidente indecoroso puesto que están en una edad donde las hormonas los dominan...fufufu - Explicaba la profesora - Pero debido a la estrategia, esto no se puede evitar. Todo el mundo, den lo mejor de ustedes para llevarse bien con Hida-kun…¿de acuerdo? – pidió de manera amable para que el chico le fuera indicado su lugar que estaba situado detrás de Himekawa, a su derecha estaba Aine y al frente estaba Yurishia, luego a la izquierda había una ventana en la que podía ver el mar donde estaba el mundo alternativo, ese lugar estaba perfectamente rodeado de enemigos por todos lados, era verdaderamente una tierra de muerte, donde estaba aislado e impotente. Pero también recordó la época de sus días como aprendiz de su maestro y de su tío por lo que sintió nostalgia, olvidando que estaba en un salón donde todos los miembros de la clase le dirigían miradas frías sin piedad.

El chico empezó a leer los temarios como a empezar a hacer otra cosa puesto que no le interesaba la clase en la que estaba, Himekawa al ver esto le iba a decir que pusiera atención pero vio como estaba resolviendo problemas de movimiento circular como de integrales con mucha facilidad con una mano mientras que con la otra anotaba lo que decía la profesora en incluso lo dibujaba como realizaba notas.

\- Más tarde ese día -

Después de clases salió a un lugar tranquilo encontrándose con un gran árbol por lo que procedido a abrir su bentou hecho en casa para comer y posteriormente leer el libro que le había interrumpido la lectura esa chica molesta pero con sus sentidos agudos…

*O-Oye…ese tipo es [Eros]*

*No lo mires, puedes quedar embarazada si te ve a los ojos ¿sabes?*

*C-Callate idiota o nos va electrocutar*

(Estas chicas son unas idiotas) Pensó Kizuna

*He oído que Chidorigafuchi y Himekawa de segundo año ya se han convertido en sus presas.*

*¿La puesta en práctica del plan de asesinato no ha terminado todavía?*

*Shh, se puede enterar…*

*¡¿Quieres que nos mate?!*

\- En verdad que no me hare responsable si los termino matando – Dijo para sí mismo el chico mientras continua su lectura y come sus triángulos de arroz

Las miradas que fueron dirigidas hacia él por parte de las chicas eran de asco y repulsión mientras que las miradas llenas de envidia y resentimiento le fueron dirigidas por los chicos. El chico no le tomo importancia a una bola de mocosos inmaduros y pubertos que solo hacia escándalo sobre cosas que ni siquiera sabían. Cuando sintió que ya no había nadie más se relajó mientras continúo su lectura en calma pero una voz lo interrumpió

*Hida-kun*

Kizuna se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba pero reconoció de inmediato al dueño de dicha voz

\- Chidorigafuchi-san…¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Pregunto el moreno mientras dejaba la lectura pero sin quitarse sus lentes

\- ¿Tienes problemas de la vista? – Pregunto la peli platina al ver los lentes del chico

\- No, son sin aumento…los utilizo para la lectura y clases puesto que así mi mente se despeja para que me puede concentrar y veo las cosas con más claridad –

\- Curioso…nunca conocí a alguien hacer algo así – Dijo la peli platina sorprendida

\- Herede esa costumbre de un maestro de mi antigua academia – Respondió el chico – Pero repito mi pregunta… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – pregunto cortésmente

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer para el almuerzo? – Pregunto la chica

\- Continuar mi lectura y comer mi almuerzo – Respondió el chico

\- Si es así, ven conmigo…te bendeciré con una comida -

\- ¿Me estás invitando o estás diciendo que voy a ser el que invite? –

\- ¿Qué te imaginas? –

\- Entiendo, voy a aceptar tu propuesta…entonces…¿a dónde? -

\- Sígueme –

Ambos chicos se fueron mientras Kizuna llevaba su bento y su libro mientras seguía a Chidorigafuchi, fue llevado a un bosque donde no había presencia humana.

Cuando pasaron a través del bosque, había una terraza que daba al mar con sillas y mesa en su lugar.

O tal vez había que decir, que este lugar estaba justo cerca del lugar donde se reunió con Chidorigafuchi por primera vez. El chico se sentó a su lado en una banca de parque mientras pensaba como en que podría conocer un poco a Aine puesto que si estarían en el mismo equipo sería bueno que hubiera unión entre ellos, aunque con Himekawa sería algo difícil. Cuando Aine abrió el envoltorio que tenía en la mano, una caja de bento apareció desde el interior.

\- Adelante…come – Dijo la chica para ver que estaba plagada de bellos sándwiches.

\- ¡Oh! – Pregunto Kizuna porque los bocadillos se veían deliciosos

\- Que seas capaz de comer un bento hecho a mano por mí, eres realmente la persona más feliz del mundo –

Él no sabía nada de eso, pero de todos modos este era un almuerzo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar en este momento. Por lo que agradeció por la comida, a pesar de que noto que casi todos eran de carne...algo que tenia que aprender Aine Chidorigafuchi es que Kizuna Hida era semi vegetariano

\- Itadakimasu – Dijo el chico para tomar un emparedado, empezó con los de atún, siguió con los sándwich de huevo para comer uno tras otro.

\- Delicioso…¿Esto es casero? -

\- Por supuesto que sí. Es algo que he comprado en la tienda de conveniencia -

\- Entonces no es algo casero -

\- Los corté a la mitad y los puse en la caja de bento -

\- ¿Qué tipo de explicación es esa? – Pregunto el chico - Si eso es cierto incluso el calentar el curry instantáneo sería como hecho a mano… entonces…¿colocar el agua caliente dentro del remen también se contaría como cocina hecha a mano? -

\- Entonces voy a preguntarte esto, ¿Dónde comienza y termina la definición de la cocina? –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Por ejemplo, si compras el pan y el atún en tiendas de conveniencia, ¿entonces me pregunto si se puede llamar cocinar hecha a mano si el atún se coloca entre el pan? Sin embargo, no siento ninguna diferencia fundamental allí – Pregunto Chidorigafuchi

\- Sin duda eso puede ser cierto, pero...- Dijo el chico para que la peli platina siguiera

\- Si se habla de la cocina hecha a mano en ese tipo de significado, entonces, como era de esperar, se necesitará hacer crecer el trigo y coger el atún desde el lugar donde se fabrica, tienes que hacer todo desde el principio. Sin embargo, si Hida-kun me dice que haga eso no importa qué, entonces creo que voy a presentar un permiso para salir de la escuela e ir a pescar un atún – Concluyo Aine con la misma forma de hablar de siempre

\- Estas exagerando – Dijo el chico – La cocina es la preparación del platillo hecho por tu persona, si bien el atún y el trigo son las materias primas que tú mismo puedes hacer o conseguir de la naturaleza…las tiendas de conveniencia son un medio más fácil para obtenerlos, lo que refiere al concepto "hecho a mano" es que tu hagas la comida –

\- Entiendo…un concepto básico que hasta tú sabes – Comento la peli platina

\- ¿Por qué siento que me acabas de insultar? - Dijo el moreno para sacar su bento

\- ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Es mi almuerzo…lo hice yo mismo –

\- ¡¿Tú?! –

\- Si, no me gusta la comida instantánea y para ahorrarme tiempo hago mis propios alimentos…unos amigos me enseñaron –

La peli platina vio un par de Onigiris con una estructura triangular perfecta que se veían apetitosos

\- Adelante, toma uno –

\- Te hare el honor y tomare tu invitación –

La chica tomo una de las bolas de arroz para al darle un mordisco se tocó la mejilla con una expresión de que estaba delicioso

\- Es tan fresco, el sabor del arroz, la sensación de suavidad y de frescura es sublime además de que el relleno tiene el balance perfec… – Dijo la peli platina viendo como el chico le sonreía para toser levemente – Supongo que esta bueno – volviendo a su actitud de siempre mientras comia la bola de arroz

\- Me alegra oír eso – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa por que alguna razón hizo arder las mejillas de Aine

\- Por cierto, también hay una cosa más que quiero que comas – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿Un postre? – Pregunto el moreno para que Aine se levantara y se parara frente a Kizuna, tomo su falda y la levantó lentamente - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – pregunto consternado

\- Llamar a esto un postre, me quito el sombrero hacia los niveles de tu perversión – Comento la chica

\- ¡¿Cuál es el significa de esto?! – Exclamo Kizuna - ¡Solo bájate la falda, puede que vea todo desde donde estoy! -

\- ... ¿Lo has visto? -

Los muslos se podían ver desde el espacio entre la falda y las medias sobre la rodilla eran deslumbrantes. Si la falda se elevaba un milímetro más, la braga sería visible.

Lo que paso esta mañana también fue así… ¿pero era esta chica no estaba avergonzada?

Cuando miraba fijamente a la cara de Aine, sus mejillas estaban aparentemente enrojecidas.

\- ¿Estás realmente avergonzada? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Eso no es cierto, mira lo tranquila que estoy – Respondió la chica pero el moreno vio vio su muñeca, las puntas de los dedos que apretaban la falda estaban temblando - ¿Qué te parece?...leí en un libro que hacer esto en un lugar público… da lugar a la excitación. Si quieres ver, hazlo, no me importa - Su voz parecía tranquila, pero su expresión parecía ansiosa de alguna manera.

Esta chica, ¿en realidad está injustificadamente obligándose a sí misma a hacer algo que no quiere?

Kizuna alcanzó lentamente la mano hacia su falda.

Los muslos de Aine temblaron con disgusto.

\- Tal como pensaba, en realidad estás obligándote a ti misma ¿verdad? – Dijo el chico retractando sus manos

\- ¿Qué estás balbuceando, animal? No hay manera de que esto me vaya a afectar –

\- Estas temblando…Chidorigafuchi-san -

\- Este es el entusiasmo de un guerrero a la anticipación de obtener el [Armamento Prohibido] a partir de ahora…Estoy tan feliz que no puedo soportarlo -

\- ¿Qué es eso de [Armamento Prohibido]? -

\- ¡Ya está bien!... ¡sólo sigue con esto adelante, no me molesta en absoluto algo como esto! – Exclamo pero las mejillas de Aine se enrojecieron y ella apartó la mirada para que el moreno se levante y la abrace

\- Detente…no puedes hacer esto…te estas lastimando – Dijo el chico

\- No me importa – Dijo la peli platina con la mirada cubierta por su fleco – No puedo perder…no puedo dejar que Yurishia y Hayuru siempre me ganen –

\- Tú…- Dijo el chico sorprendido de su complejo de inferioridad…confirmando su teoría

\- Quiero poder – Decía la peli platina – Y para eso…¡No me importa lo que me pase! – exclamo levantando su mirada para que Kizuna le dé una bofetada con el dorso de la mano para que posara su mano en la mejilla que le ardía – ¡Duele!...¡¿Por qué me pegas?! –

\- Escucha bien, Aine Chidorigafuchi…y escúchame bien – Decía el chico - ¡NO HAY NADA MAS VALIOSO EN ESTE MUNDO QUE LA VIDA MISMA! – Exclamo autoritariamente sorprendiendo a la chica – Es un regalo que se nos da al nacer y debemos respetar como valorar…por eso no dejare que hagas una locura o algo que te ponga en riesgo…si a ti no te importa tu vida…¡A mí sí! –

\- ¿Hida-kun? - Pregunto impactado la mencionada

\- Lo que más odio es ver como las personas no valoran su vida…yo viví un infierno hace muchos años...vi cosas que marcan a un niño de por vida…hice cosas que me perseguirán hasta mi muerte…pero en esos momentos aprendí cuando valiosa es la vida… ¡¿Y tú la quieres desperdiciar solo por poder?! ¡NO ME JODAS! – Exclamo Kizuna furioso mientras Aine retrocedía - ¡¿Crees que el poder se obtiene tan fácilmente?!...¡El poder es algo que se alcanza con años y años de entrenamiento donde superes tus limites!...¡ES POR ESO QUE AUNQUE ME ODIES Y ME DESPRECIES…NO DEJARE QUE PONGAS TU VIDA EN RIESGO…POR QUE ERES UNA INVALUABLE COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO Y UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MI…JAMAS QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE LLORAR O QUE ESTES TRISTE….POR QUE…¡POR QUE QUIERO TRANSFORMAR TUS LAGRIMAS EN ROSAS! – Exclamo sonrojando aún más a la chica mientras esta sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y una gran calidez nacia en su pecho

(¿Qué este calor tan reconfortante que surge de mi corazon?) Pensaba la chica mientras lleva una mano a su escote

\- Si quieres ser fuerte…¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntos? – Pregunto el chico mientras la chica perpleja – Si bien mi [HxH Gear] no están fuerte como el tuyo…mi fuerza es algo que compensa esa falta…además podemos conocernos mejor y cuando hagamos un [HxH] podrás ser más fuerte la recarga de energía…y quien sabe puede que pronto obtengas el dichoso [Armamento Prohibido]…¿Qué dices? –

\- Eso es imposible – Dijo la chica

\- ¿Lo dice aquella que derrote? – Pregunto el chico mientras la chica sintió un golpe bajo – Además entre más cercanos seamos, más poderoso será el [HxH] –

La chica pensó que ese era un buen argumento puesto que el [HxH] era la unión del cuerpo y el corazón del usuario de [HxH Gear]…y si eran más cercanos tal vez llegara al [Armamento Prohibido] sin problemas

\- Está bien, te daré el privilegio de ser mi compañero de entrenamiento –

\- Eso lo tomare como un "si" –

En ese momento ambos chicos estrechan la mano como compañeros pero al verse a los ojos se perdieron en ellos. Los ojos de Aine para Kizuna eran tan hermosos como la sublime y letal _**[Scarlett Niddle]**_ de Milo. Mientras que para Aine los ojos de Kizuna eran tan hermosos…unos ojos grises con una pupila de un felino que la hacian estar absorta de todo a su alrededor

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro para que el moreno le tomara la mejilla siendo que ambos juntaron sus labios.

Kizuna tomo suavemente los hombros de Aine mientras esta tenía los ojos cerrados como el chico que por instinto la recostó sobre la banca en donde estaban sentados mientras continuaban besándose siendo que el chico se podía decir que tenía experiencia, su primer beso fue con Integra de Géminis en su tiempo de estudiantes de [Palestra] como había tenido unos cuantos momentos de ese tipo con otras chicas en el [Neo-Santuario].

Ambos se miraban, notaba como la peli platina ya no tenía esa vergüenza y en cambio mostraba una mirada seductora mientras que el moreno tenía una mirada intensa y llena de deseo

\- Creo que tal vez empecemos...con el [HxH] antes de lo previsto – Dijo la peli platina encantadoramente

\- Aine…- Dijo el moreno absorto en la mirada de la chica

\- Me llamaste por mi nombre…que lindo…Kizuna – Dijo la peli platina para que se continuaran besando siendo que llevo una mano del chico a su pecho

*Etto…* Dijo una voz no fue la de Kizuna o Aine.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, había una niña de pie cerca. Ella era una estudiante de escuela media pero su altura era pequeña, como una estudiante de primaria.

(¡Mierda!) Pensó Kizuna puesto que tipo de escena le mostraba a esta chica inocente

\- ¡Como están, parece usted un pervertido…es un abuso sexual cien por cien, senpai! -

Esa chica, con su cuerpo menudo y hermoso cabello rubio parecía completamente una occidental. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron en perfecto círculo al mirarlo.

Tal vez ya había plantado un trauma en el interior de una chica así de linda que no sería capaz de olvidar por toda su vida.

\- Por cierto Hida-kun – Dijo la chica - ¿Puedes quitar tu mano de mi pecho? Esta mal mostrar esto en frente de una kouhai, creo –

El chico quito la mano rápidamente mientras que como un caballero ayuda a parar a Aine para luego hablar con la chica

\- Como te lo puedo decir…si bien es cierto que me besaba con ella…yo…- Trataba de explicar Kizuna sin comprometer a Aine…si lo debían tachar de pervertido, al menos que sea a él

\- Se trataba de una misión ¿cierto? – Pregunto la chica – La comandante lo explico ayer – Dijo la rubia - Me presento-desu…me llamo Sylvia Sylkcut, la comandante dijo que llevara a Hida-senpai desu - ella sonrió y se inclinó amigable como adorablemente

\- Entiendo, Aine…yo…- Trataba de decir el chico

\- ¿Tienes que irte? – Dijo la peli platina – De acuerdo, luego seguimos con esto – para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo para que Kizuna junto Sylvia fuera a la calle. Allí, una gran limusina se detuvo en el arcén

La puerta fue abierta por Sylvia y se subió al coche, tal como se le dijo.

\- Kizuna, siento ser tan repentina – Dijo cierta persona conocida para Kizuna

\- ¿¡Ane-ue!? – Dijo el moreno sorprendido

Después que Sylvia también se metió en el coche, empezó a moverse sin sonido debido a que estaba en un carro eléctrico

Kizuna se quedó mirando a su hermana que estaba sentada delante de él esperando a saber el motivo por el que fue llamado

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo, Ane-ue -

\- Qué casualidad, también hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo. Sin embargo, está bien hacer eso después de que lleguemos, primero vamos a terminar las encomiendas -

Desde su pecho, Reiri sacó un aparato que parecía un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación.

\- Te voy a dar esto -

A primera vista, la cosa parecía un modelo de demostración de un teléfono inteligente.

Reconoció esta cosa... ahora que lo pensaba, todos los estudiantes de aquí estaban usando esto.

\- Eso además de ser la tarjeta de identificación del estudiante, es un dispositivo de comunicación exclusivo para Ataraxia. Todo tipo de métodos de contacto, el horario, la asistencia, calificaciones, el estado de salud y demás, todo es manejado por ese dispositivo -

Cuando Kizuna tocó la pantalla, una interfaz que nunca había visto antes, arrancó.

\- Interesante – Dijo el chico puesto que en comparación con el [Neo-Santuario]…[Ataraxia] sí que estaba atrasada

\- El tuyo es especial, está el icono de Amaterasu ¿no es así? – Dijo la comandante Hida – Activa esa aplicación -

Kizuna obedecía y le dio un golpecito de marcado a Amaterasu que tenía un diseño como de alas y una marca de corazón. Acto seguido, se mostraron los nombres de Aine y las otras como todo tipo de parámetros.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el chico confundido – altura, peso e incluso…. ¿¡Incluso sus medidas!?... ¡Esa información es personal! – exclamo sonrojado puesto que era algo sentía que no era necesario saber

\- Es por eso que nadie más que tú puede verla – Dijo Reiri mientras su hermano seguía inseguro sobre la adquisición de estos datos tan íntimos - A partir de las especificaciones básicas hasta su signo vital y ubicación actual, todas están siendo monitoreadas en tiempo real. Hay un elemento denominado [Contador Híbrido] allí ¿cierto? –

Había un gráfico firmado con una marca de corazón allí.

\- Esa es la energía restante del engranaje del corazón híbrido. Se debe hacer un [Corazón híbrido] antes de que el medidor entre en la zona amarilla – Decía la morena - La zona amarilla es a partir de 25% y bajo el 10% es zona roja. Cuando la energía se mantiene inferior al 5%, se volverá difícil incluso mantener el [HxH Gear], presta especial atención para que la energía no sea más baja que esa ¿entiendes? –

\- Entiendo…pero ahora te pido una explicación sobre lo que sucedió desde ayer como expresarte mi pesar sobre tus acciones y como han afectado mi entorno – Se quejó el chico mientras su hermana veía como a pesar de ser cortes…estaba claramente molesto por lo que suspiro para que sacara un jugo de mini-bar del coche y luego se lo ofreció a Kizuna como a Sylvia.

\- No gracias - Dijo el moreno mientras que la rubia lo acepto gustosa

\- Sigh...La explicación detallada será después de que lleguemos - Dijo la comandante

Kizuna se sintió un poco insatisfecho con la repuesta pero sabía que su hermana no bromeaba puesto que era de las personas cumplían una promesa…en especial con él, por lo que asintió

\- En lugar de eso, voy a presentarte a Sylvia una vez más. Ella es una estudiante de transferencia de Gran Bretaña, Sylvia Sylkcut – Dijo Reiri

\- ¿Gran Bretaña? – Pregunto el chico pero recordó el nombre de la casa

" _ **La investigación y el desarrollo de las artes del [Corazón Híbrido] también se llevaron a cabo fuera de Japón, pero la mayoría de ellos provenían desde la tecnología regalada por Ataraxia.**_

 _ **Y los recursos humanos prometedores de todo el mundo llegaban a este lugar. Aunque, esa era la historia antes de que ocurriera el [Segundo Conflicto del Universo Alternativo].**_

 _ **Pero si no mal recuerdo, Sylkcut es el apellido del anterior [Santo de Plata] de la constelación de [Corvus], Lancelot Sylkcut. Solo se que desapareció en una misión en Gran Bretaña para elevarla al cielo… y solo regreso su armadura… por lo que se desconoce su estatus y se le dio como perdido en combate.**_ _**Supongo que ella llego a Ataraxia antes del segundo ataque"**_

\- Ella es una de primer año de secundaria, pero es una excelente personal. A partir de hoy, va a trabajar como tu subordinada – Indico Reiri

\- ¿Subordinada? – Dijo el chico sorprendido puesto que no esperaba algo así por lo que se preguntó si las demás tenían un subordinado…compadeciéndose del alma que le tomo ser la subordinada de Aine Chidorigafuchi

\- ¡Por favor cuide de mí, capitán! - Dijo la pequeña rubia

\- ¿Capitán? – Pregunto el chico curioso

\- ¡Sí!...soy su subordinada, Kizuna-senpai – Dijo la loli - Me asignaron con el nombramiento oficial en esta posición. Por eso, Kizuna-senpai es el capitán de Sylvia-desu –

\- Entiendo, Ane-ue…¿esto es necesario? -

\- No me importa si la haces tu amiga para tu vida diaria o lo que sea….está bien que le pidas por cualquier cosa – Decía Reiri - Ella es tu primera subordinada, se afectuoso con ella -

\- Entiendo Ane-ue – Dijo el chico – Bienvenida seas, Sylvia-chan –

\- Gracias-desu –

\- Bueno, esta chica también es una de las candidatas. Si parece que ella tiene buena perspectiva, no te impedirá hacer un [HxH] con ella – Dijo la morena

\- Hare como si no hubiera escuchado eso – Dijo el moreno suspirando pesadamente

\- Además, voy a hacer que Sylvia haga un informe sobre cómo vas progresando en tu relación con esas muchachas –

\- De modo que ese era tu verdadero objetivo de hacer a Sylvia mi subordinada – Dijo el chico con fastidio - Es sólo es una manera delicada de decir que ella es mi supervisora –

\- Te equivocas, ella será tu asistente y mi informante sobre cómo van las cosas en el equipo [Amaterasu] – Respondió Reiri

\- Oh – Dijo su hermano menor – ¿Estás bien con tenerme como tu capitán? – pregunto algo dudoso

\- ¡Sí! - Dijo la loli - ¡Sylvia es la número uno de los miembros del equipo de Kizuna-desu…es un honor-desu! – mientras miraba al chico con ojos brillantes.

Kizuna no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír impotente hacia esos ojos puros y adorables que reflejaban determinación y entusiamo...le recordó cuando era niño

\- Me esforzare por ser un buen líder – Dijo el moreno mientras la morena y la rubia estaban contentas

\- También tengo que informarte que a partir de hoy oficialmente eres el capitán de [Amaterasu] –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- A pesar de lo que te hice pasar en público, por lo cual me disculpo profundamente – Dijo la morena inclinándose apenada por lo que le tuvo que hacer pasar a su hermano ese día y en este…pero era necesario – Tus antecedentes enviados por el director de la [Academia Privada Palestra], un hombre llamado Degél…me informan que ya eras un maestro en ese lugar como tienes experiencia como líder de un escuadrón mientras hacías tus prácticas como vigilante de esa escuela - sorprendiendo a loli

" _ **Como la mayoría de la población en Palestra como en la ciudadela Ilias son estudiantes, es el deber del [Judgment], el Comité Disciplinario Estudiantil de Palestra que está compuesto por estudiantes que ya eran santos como aspirantes e incluso las Saintias, atrapar a los delincuentes que abusan de sus poderes junto con otros criminales y proteger a los estudiantes.**_

 _ **Pueden detener a los delincuentes, aunque sólo [Anti-Skill], que es un grupo conformado por [Steel Saints] graduados de Palestra como por miembros de rango menor del grupo paramilitar de los [Nogizaka] los [Hell Hounds], solo ellos pueden proceder formalmente a la detención. En general, el papel de un miembro del [Judgment] se parece más a un oficial de patrulla de tiempo parcial y son de uso frecuente en los servicios comunitarios, tales como la limpieza de la basura de las calles (cuando los robots de limpieza no están disponibles), ayudando a localizar los objetos perdidos, servicio de tráfico, etc.**_

 _ **Un año antes de empezar el entrenamiento con un miembro de la [Corte] o graduarse de Palestra se debe hacer el servicio en [Judgment] pero para a los aprendices de [Santos Dorados] se les asigna un escuadrón y después de eso tienen que hacer servicio en [Anti-Skill] durante unos meses para poder empezar entrenar con el [Santo Dorado] que se les asigne. Esto se hace principalmente para que el aspirante obtenga experiencia de campo tanto en combate como de superior**_

 _ **Yo tuve que hacerlo a los 10, incluso cuando participe en el [Saint Fight] estaba en mis últimas semanas como parte de [Anti-Skill] y había terminado mi servicio en [Judgment] meses atrás"**_

\- Por lo que la mesa directiva y yo decidimos que eres el adecuado para ese puesto, sin embargo, no se hará público puesto que quieren ver que tan bien desarrollas tu trabajo en ese cargo…tómalo como un periodo de prueba…pero todos accedieron a darte a Sylvia como subordinada - Explicaba la Hida mayor

\- Entiendo, daré lo mejor de mí para el puesto - Respondió el Hida menor

Después de que el coche pasó por diez minutos, llegaron al destino.

Cuando se bajó del automóvil eléctrico que funcionaba de forma automática, estaba en frente de un edificio que había reconocido de inmediato

\- Este lugar…me trae algo de nostalgia – Dijo el moreno

\- ¡Sylvia explicará-desu! – Dijo la mencionada - Este es el laboratorio de engranaje de corazón híbrido desu. Se llama laboratorio Nayuta. Pero, ¿por qué este lugar es llamado [Laboratorio Nayuta]? – se preguntaba la pequeña

\- Eso se debe al nombre de la creadora de los [HxH Gear], Nayuta Hida – Respondió el chico fríamente

Sylvia entro en el coche después de eso y Reiri como Kizuna entraron en el laboratorio.

Caminaron por un pasillo con el que estaba familiarizado.

Cuando era un niño, había venido muchas veces a este laboratorio. Sentía una extraña nostalgia y amargura

\- Sin embargo, ¿este corredor era así de estrecho? El techo también es bajo, aunque la entrada era más grande – Comento Kizuna mientras observaba el pasillo de color blanco puro.

\- Tú eres el único que se ha vuelto más grande – Dijo Reiri quien caminaba por delante para ver como su hermano menor era más alto que ella, también tenía una musculatura desarrollada pero estética el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba…pero no mucho. En especial le llamaba la atención la placa que usaba como pendiente…ese accesorio le daba curiosidad, pero no había nada en contra de tener ese tipo de cosas en la academia por lo que no dijo nada. Sin embargo había algo que no pasaba desapercibido por ella...esos eran sus ojos...unos ojos grises con una pupila felina como los de su padre. Al principio pensó que eran lentes de contacto pero al ver el examen diagnostio pudo ver que sus esa pupila era real

En poco tiempo, llegaron frente a la habitación que su madre utilizaba como su sala de investigación.

Un leve nerviosismo recorrió el cuerpo de Kizuna

\- Soy Reiri…estoy entrando – Dijo la mencionada

Era una habitación blanca excesivamente amplia y pura.

En el centro, había una consola que parecía una cabina. Una gran cantidad de ventanas flotantes estaban rodeando dicha consola.

Delante de esa consola, una chica en un delantal de investigación blanco estaba sentada. Ella estaba operando afanosamente el panel del teclado y tecleando.

\- Esta chica es la supervisora de este laboratorio, la persona que trabaja a cargo de la tecnología de [Ataraxia], Kei Shikina -

Cuando la presentó, se dirigió a Kizuna con una mirada.

Tenía un cuerpo menudo aunque no sabía, pero parecía que era de la misma edad que Reiri. Su cabello era de un corte estilo bob largo con varios broches, tal vez era para que el pelo no se volviera en un obstáculo en el trabajo

Sus ojos fríos detrás de sus gafas estaban observando atentamente a Kizuna.

Ella no dijo nada y se puso de espaldas a él antes de mover los dedos por el teclado de la consola.

Una ventana flotante apareció frente a Kizuna.

*Soy Kei Shikina. Una amiga cercana de tu hermana mayor en nuestro tiempo como estudiantes. Me puedes llamar Kei. Gusto en conocerte, Kizuna Hida*

\- El gusto es mío – Dijo el mencionado para inclinarse levemente

\- Ella es una compañera que es pobre en comunicarse con otras personas…no es algo que me tiene preocupada, es diligente y eficiente en su trabajo por lo que eso viene a ultimo termino -

\- Ya veo, pero... ¿puede saber el motivo por el cual estoy aquí? – Pregunto el chico

\- Es para el ajuste de tu [HxH]- Dijo Reiri provocando una gran incomodidad en Kizuna

\- ¿Ella está aquí? – Pregunto Kizuna tranquilamente puesto que sentía que tenía que verla pero realmente no lo quería…no quería ver a la persona que lo condeno a esa basura de vida antes de convertirse en un [Santo]

\- Voy a decir esto en primer lugar "esa mujer" no está aquí…se encuentra desaparecida -

\- Aunque no te guste, es nuestra madre Ane-ue…creo que deberías darle el mismo respeto que a nuestro difunto padre –

\- Esa persona no se merece tal gesto de mi parte – Dijo la morena con furia en sus palabras mientras apretaba sus brazos que estaba cruzados

\- No te obligare a nada…solo te recalco nuestra obligación como hijos – Dijo el moreno - ¿Pero explícame como esta eso que desapareció? -

\- Cierto día, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no estaba en ninguna parte –

\- Entiendo…nuestra Haha-ue siempre ha sido una persona imposible de entender…siento que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver – Dijo el chico mientras suspiraba por dentro debido a que tenía más tiempo para prepararse para ese día mientras Kei estaba escribiendo con una velocidad que incluso el ojo promedio no podía seguir.

*Ha sido imposible localizarla, no importa cuánto la buscamos, la profesora Nayuta en este momento no está más en el [Megafloat de Japón]*

\- Puede que esté en el [Float] de otro país -

*Esa es una de las posibilidades….pero si la profesora lo hiciera, la seguridad de todos los flotadores no tendría ningún sentido…buscarle aún más sería una pérdida de tiempo*

" _ **Incluso ella que dio todo por su investigación por el bien del mundo y la humanidad... se desvaneció en este momento esencial, en verdad que podía llegar a un nivel de irresponsabilidad mayor del que uno podía pensar"**_

\- ¿En que estaba pensando al tomar esa absurda decisión? – Dijo el moreno con una mano en la sien

\- Quién sabe…el pensamiento de esa persona no puede ser entendido por nadie más que por ella misma…ni siquiera quiero entenderlo de todos modos - Reiri escupió esas palabras.

\- Ane-ue – Regaño el moreno

\- No me pidas cosas que son imposibles – Mascullo la morena

\- Difíciles si, imposibles no…a menos que tú quieras – Dijo el chico mientras su hermana reprimía una rabieta

*Pero el mes pasado un correo registrado fue enviado a nosotros. El contenido eran los datos relativos a la capacidad de Kizuna Hida, sobre su [Eros]. Lo más probable es que fuera algo escrito por la profesora Nayuta*

\- Pero… -

*Tratamos de devolver el correo, pero fue inútil. Por eso, sólo hay una persona en todo el mundo que sabe de los datos detallados del [Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido]. Sólo la profesora Nayuta Hida es la única capaz de proporcionar esa información*

\- Kei analizó esos datos, para que luego de 3 días terminar el cifrado...te llamé aquí y te inscribí en [Ataraxia] – Dijo la morena – Fue difícil convencer a Degél-dono por que se rehusaba a aceptar la transferencia pero de un día para otro acepto -

Cuando Kei operó la consola, las ventanas se pusieron en marcha en torno a Kizuna, varias fórmulas y gráficos fueron exhibidos y se tomó su tiempo para analizarlos

*Este es un descubrimiento revolucionario. Se explica la capacidad especial que sólo contiene tu [Eros]*

\- ¿Mi Gear? -

\- Cierto. Y entonces, allí también existe la respuesta acerca de por qué el rendimiento de tu engranaje del corazón híbrido es bajo – Dijo Reiri mientras el chico levemente frunció el seño

Sin un solo cambio en la expresión, Kei continuó escribiendo en el teclado.

*El rendimiento del [engranaje del corazón híbrido] de Kizuna Hida es bajo porque no tiene ninguna aptitud, esa explicación no es exacta. La respuesta correcta es, porque eres un hombre, el rasgo es diferente*

(¿Debido a que soy un hombre?) Pensó el moreno

*Sólo después que el [engranaje del corazón híbrido] fue instalado en una mujer mostró su rendimiento original. La razón era desconocida, pero a partir del resultado del experimento, tuvo que ser reconocido como un hecho*

Reiri hizo un gesto de afirmación.

\- En realidad, estamos ordenando a las candidatas que tengan una alta aptitud para el [HxH Gear] y también una excelente habilidad, pero el personal elegido son todos estudiantes de sexo femenino -

Así que era eso. Debido a eso, quienes poseían engranaje de corazón híbrido,

Chidorigafuchi, Himekawa y Farandole, todas eran chicas.

*Sin embargo, entendemos que esta es la diferencia de carácter entre hombre y mujer. A cambio de la baja capacidad de la batalla del sexo masculino, su tasa de consumo de corazón híbrido es poca*

\- Tu [Hybrid Counter] es de larga duración, supongo. Sin embargo, sólo tienes una elevada resistencia que no derrotaría a un enemigo –

Kizuna solo sonrió de ironía, en si fuera un chico normal estaría desanimado pero al ser un [Santo Dorado] capaz de viajar a la velocidad de la luz y destruir flotas por si solo sin siquiera sudar, eso solo le hace ver que tan inferiores eran los [HxH Gear] de los [Santos de Atenea]

*Pero tu [engranaje de corazón híbrido] [Eros] tiene una habilidad especial que sólo está disponible cuando se instala en un hombre*

\- ¿La habilidad especial que está escrita en el correo de Nayuta-sensei? – Pregunto el chico llamando a su madre por su nombre

*Correcto. Ese es el fenómeno del [corazón híbrido], lo llamamos [Remodelación de Unión]*

Kizuna recordó la ocurrencia de ayer.

\- Eso es lo que hice con Chidorigafuchi ayer ¿verdad? -

\- Cierto. También he explicado eso en el foro general de ayer-

Si recordaba bien, con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que poseen un [engranaje de corazón híbrido], haciendo su cuerpo y corazón en uno solo, compartiendo su afecto y placer... algo por el estilo, no le presto atención por lo que no le interesaba.

*Con los datos de la profesora como base, hemos intentado varias simulaciones. El resultado, se obtuvo la conclusión de que esto era algo que sólo él [Eros] de Kizuna Hida podía hacer. Por esa razón, te llamamos desde la [Academia Privada Palestra] hasta [Ataraxia] de inmediato*

Así que es eso... finalmente sentía que podía comprender la situación.

*Hay una posibilidad ilimitada en esta tecnología. No se limita simplemente en la reposición de energía, sino que también incluye la posibilidad de realizar el encendido del [HxH]. Una adición de una nueva arma que no había estado aquí hasta ahora. También estamos teniendo la expectativa para eso.*

Ahora que ella mencionó eso, antes de esto... Chidorigafuchi también estaba hablando de algo extraño.

\- ¿Hay alguna relación de eso con esta cosa llamada [Armamento Prohibido]? – Dijo el chico provocando que la mano de Kei se detuviera mientras miraba fijamente a Kizuna.

El chico uso sus poderes telequinéticos y leyó la mente de la chica decía… "¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!" "Este chico es algo mas que una cara linda"…y otras cosas mas que estaban fuera de lugar sobre la imagen que da. Los dedos de Kei se movieron mientras aún estaba frente a él.

"¿Dónde oíste eso?*

\- Chidorigafuchi -

*Ya veo….exactamente, están conectados. Hasta el final, el [HxH] no es más que la reposición de energía para el [HxH Gear]. Sin embargo, cuando el corazón y el cuerpo se funden incluso mucho más allá de eso, la resonancia de la energía de los dos llegará a alcanzar el límite y se podrá obtener una nueva arma, el [Armamento Prohibido]*

\- ¿Qué tipo de arma es esa? -

*Desconocemos esa información, a partir del resultado de la investigación, sólo podemos confirmar que existe tal arma. Pero como nadie la ha visto antes, no puede ser verificada.*

\- ¿Y Aine quería eso? – Pregunto Reiri

\- Por lo que me dices estas en lo correcto, sin embargo, en ese momento no he entendía que pasa por la cabeza de esa chica… hasta hace unos días que comprendí que se trataba de un complejo de inferioridad sobre Farandole y Himekawa – Dijo el chico - En resumen, quería hacer algo erótico y obtener una nueva arma…algo confuso, en mi opinión - Reiri cruzó su mano y sonrió.

\- Si es así…dale ese regalo – Dijo la morena para ver como la cara de Kizuna frunció el ceño

\- Hablando de ese tema, solo te diré que no voy a hacer la plaga de esta maldita escuela, Reiri Hida – Dijo el moreno poniendo nerviosa a su hermana por el tono de voz que uso su "lindo hermano menor" – Por ahora quiero conocer a mis subordinadas para que haya conexión y el [HxH] pueda ser posible…puede que mi ayuda en combate no pueda ser bélica pero si puedo ayudarles como apoyo…me doy por bien servido – para recordar algo importante - Cuando estaba haciendo el experimento como niño fue igual, pero, ¿esta energía del engranaje del corazón híbrido, naturalmente, recupera la normalidad si se deja por si mismo? -

\- Eso es…- Dijo la morena vacilando inusualmente al hablar. Los dedos de Kei también estaban interviniendo en el teclado, pero estaban flotando en el aire, sin ir a ninguna parte como en una pérdida de palabras

\- Reiri Hida, Kei Shikina…me dicen o dejo el puesto y me regreso a [Palestra] – Amenazo el Hida menor alterando a ambas chicas puesto que se veía como el chico hablaba en serio…y a ella le costó casi un mes para contactarse con su hermano…siendo que cabía la posibilidad de que si se fuera, cortaría todo contacto con ellos

\- Se tarda demasiado tiempo, esperar a que la energía se recupere de forma natural -

*Así como hemos explicado anteriormente, la tasa de consumo de energía del hombre es baja. Por otra parte, el resultado del experimento de Kizuna Hida al final es sólo del contenido de la etapa inicial del experimento. No se puede comparar con la cantidad que se consume en una batalla real. Además, cuanto mayor es la capacidad de combate obtenida, la compensación para eso también es grande. En este año y medio desde el [Segundo Conflicto del Universo Alternativo], se ha demostrado* Dijo la científica

\- Ya veo... similar con un coche, si viaja mucho, entonces se necesitará una gran cantidad de combustible consumido, si el rendimiento es alto, entonces el consumo de combustible también es alto…pero hay algo más ¿no? –

Ambas chicas se paralizaron, Reiri maldecía por dentro puesto que Kizuna habia heredado las habilidades de deducción del padre de ambos

(Maldita herencia genética…pensar que mi hermano seria como padre) Pensó la chica con nostalgia

*Si hay algo más* Dijo la rubia

\- ¡Kei! – Exclamo la morena

*Reiri…no podemos arriesgarnos a que Kizuna Hida desaparezca*

La mencionada apretó los dientes mientras reprimía un quejido para soltar un sonoro suspiro activando un panel donde mete una memoria usb. En estos tiempos se usaba pero eran algo más avanzadas

\- La imagen estará conectada a tu visión – Dijo la morena renuente al mostrarle "eso" en ese momento sintió como algo llego a su mente para que viera las pruebas que se hacían siendo que la piloto murió…y su madre… ¡¿lo tomo como simples datos?!

Cuando termino de ver la visión estaba cabizbajo, temblando de rabia e ira…jamas pensó que algo así pasaría para obtener los [HxH Gear]…barajo la posibilidad, debía de admitirlo…fue algo que esperaba. La imagen de su madre ahora mismo se desmorono…a pesar de ser un [Santo Dorado], el impacto de esta revelación fue fuerte…sabia como reprimir su ira…pero sentía que iba a explotar

*Como acabas de ver, el [HxH Counter] es la fuente de energía del [HxH Gear]…y a la vez…es la energía del piloto* Decía la rubia por medio de la ventana holográfica* [Eros], [Zeros], [Neros] y [Cross]…si la energía de la serie [Rose] llega a 0…* Decía Kei

\- El piloto muere…nadie sabía esto…ni siquiera los de [Amaterasu] – Decía Reiri – Eso era lo que no quería contarte…pero cuando Kei hablo...preferí hacerlo, sabiendo como reaccionaras y como comandante de [Ataraxia]…era mi obligación hacértelo saber –

Ambas chicas veian como el chico estaba cabizbajo apretando sus puños

\- ¿Les pusieron los [núcleos] y sin decirles esto? – Pregunto Kizuna lo más tranquilamente posible mientras veían a su mente las imágenes de las chicas

*Nos enteramos hace poco*

\- Entiendo –

*¿Y tú crees que Reiri no sufrió al saber esto?*

\- Kei-san…mejor deja de hablar – Susurro el chico

\- Kizuna, tienes que entender que es lo único que tenemos para enfrentar al enemigo – Dijo la morena

\- Nee-san…es mejor que no digas nada mas – Dijo el chico mientras apretaba más sus puños

\- Dime Kizuna…¿Qué hago?...Debo de ordenarles que peleen ¿no? – Dijo la morena para darle la espalda a su hermano – Es mi responsabilidad…seguro que ire al infierno…pero aun asi…-

\- ¡LES DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN! – Exclamo el moreno creando una onda de viento que cuarteo con arañazos los líbreros y el techo como el lugar donde estaba la rubia mientras las mujeres se cubrieron por la ráfaga – ¡Entiendo todo lo que dicen pero eso no significa que lo acepte…ahora dime porque me mandaste a llamar! – pidió autoritariamente mientras ambas chicas vieron la mirada fría y ensombrecida del moreno que no estaba bromeando mientras sus manos estaba bañadas en sangre y temblaba de rabia

\- Es por el ajuste de [Eros]…si sale bien, podrías ser capaz de aumentar tu poder – Decía Reiri lo más calmada que podía mentras veia como a su hermana le importaba un sorbete - Es bueno que salvaras a Aine en la batalla de ayer, pero es un problema que cayeras de esa manera. De acuerdo con los datos enviados por madre el mes pasado, parece que el ajuste correspondiente de la edad del usuario es necesario. Aunque es diferente del [corazón híbrido], al final esto es sólo en el nivel de ajuste –

Kei se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Reiri. Ella señaló hacia una puerta y le susurró algo a Reiri en voz baja.

\- Kizuna, si vas por esa puerta, al final de la ruta de acceso está la sala de ajuste. También hay un cambio de ropa allí, así que adelante y cambia tu ropa primero –

\- De acuerdo…Ane-ue – Dijo el chico fríamente para irse pero se detuvo en la puerta – Si nuestro padre viera eso…seguramente estaría triste…una madre fría sin corazón que abandono a su hijo en "ese lugar" y que sacrifico muchas vidas por algo tan peligroso…y una hija que no valora la vida de las personas siendo que se lava las manos excusándose en su puesto…la imagen que tenia de mi madre se destrozó frente a mi mientras que la imagen de mi hermana amable ha desaparecido viendo a una fría mujer que no le importo dañar la reputación de su hermano menor y solo da órdenes…este primer día de clases es un asco, ¿sabes? –

\- Kizuna…- Dijo la morena sintiendo una gran puñalada en el corazón al oír las palabras de su hermano

\- Padre se salvó de ver algo así…pero no corrí con la misma suerte… ¿para esto me llamaste?...no lo hubieras hecho…preferiría tener la imagen de mi hermana y mi madre intactas…a saber esto – Dijo el Hida menor mientras su hermana estaba destrozada – Recuerda esto, incluso si vas al infierno…JAMAS…llegarías a pagar ni siquiera una milésima parte de las vidas de esas 3 chicas…no dejare que ellas ni nadie, e incluso tú, mueran…aun así debo dar mi vida por ello…porque una vida están valiosa que todas las riquezas del mundo…no la podrían comprar – apretó con los dedos la pared de la puerta cuarteándola por completo mientras se iba con la mirada tapada por su fleco. Ambas mujeres en la sala vieron como una escarcha surgía de su rostro para que ambas supieran que estaba llorando por lo que Reiri quedo cabizbaja recargada en la pared mientras derramaba lagrimas siendo que su amiga se levantó y la trato de consolar

\- Al día siguiente -

Kizuna estaba volando en la parte superior del mar azul en excelentes condiciones.

El clima también era bueno y se sentía muy bien.

*¿Cómo está tu condición?*

La comunicación de Kei se mostró en una ventana flotante en forma de texto.

\- Estoy en buenas condiciones, Shikina-sensei – Dijo el moreno fríamente puesto que para él era difícil olvidar lo que paso ayer

El mar bajo sus ojos fluía detrás muy rápidamente a una velocidad que sería absolutamente incapaz de visualizar antes.

Él voló a propósito hasta que apenas tocó la superficie del mar, pero también fue divertido esquivar las olas. Se dejó llevar y dio un fuerte ascenso y descenso, incluso trató un salto mortal.

Hoy en día, Kizuna se le había dado una misión para estudiar los recursos. Esta misión no estaba relacionada con otros estudiantes de la primera clase de segundo año, esta era una misión asignada para Ataraxia, para Kizuna, esto se convirtió en su primera misión.

El contenido de la misión en sí era sencillo.

Actualmente Ataraxia navegaba por el mar abierto de Indonesia.

Cerca había una isla poco poblada que era rica en recursos, por lo que se le dijo que confirmara la topografía de la isla.

Él pensó que si no fuera el especialista, entonces no podría realizar dicha investigación, pero parecía que todo estaría bien si sólo operaba el dispositivo de investigación siguiendo el manual. Los datos recogidos serían transmitidos a Ataraxia en el intervalo, y luego se combinarían con la muestra que fueran a traer de vuelta, al especialista le tomaría tiempo investigar eso.

Una gran cantidad de la parte del [Megafloat de Japón] se componía de los recursos oceánicos y recursos reciclados. Esta era una misión sencilla, pero era importante.

\- Haai, Kizuna. Estás en un buen estado de ánimo ¿no es así? – Dijo cierta rubia de ojos azules (Nota: Haai = hai = hola)

\- Ah, Yurishia – Dijo el chico - Ayer mi equipo fue ajustado y lo estoy probando el un poco -

\- Fufufu, te ves como un niño que recibe un juguete nuevo, qué lindo~ - Dijo la mencionada para recibir una llamada privada de Reiri - Comandante…¿sucede algo? – pregunto curiosa

*Hay una cosa con la que debes tener cuidado, Yurishia* Dijo la mencionada * Tu [Hybrid Counter] es escaso…en este momento sólo queda un 20%...eviten el combate toda costa*

\- No se preocupe… voy a estar bien…después de todo es una zona segura - Dijo Yurishia desviando la preocupación de Reiri con una sonrisa.

\- En lugar de mí, ¿no es mejor preocuparse más por su hermano pequeño? – Pregunto la rubia - Él está realmente de muy buen humor, sabes – sonriendo divertidamente mientras el chico estaba levemente sonrojado

*De hecho, si está feliz de esa manera también es una de mis preocupaciones* Dijo la morena *En cualquier caso, no creo que esta misión sea peligrosa…de cualquier manera tengan cuidado….no bajen la guardia*

\- No necesito su preocupación, comandante Hida – Dijo el chico entristeciendo a Reiri que corto la comunicación

\- Kizuna…tu…-

\- Yurishia es mejor que te adelantes…checa el terreno…algo no me gusta –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Puede sonar una tontería pero siento que Shikina-sensei y Ane-ue no tomaron en cuenta algo – Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Y eso es? –

\- La marea –

\- ¿La marea? –

\- La marea es el cambio periódico del nivel del mar producido principalmente por la fuerza de atracción gravitatoria que ejercen el Sol y la Luna sobre la Tierra –

\- Eso ya lo sé… ¿pero qué tiene que ver la marea en esto? – Pregunto la rubia algo molesta

\- La marea muchas veces oculta cosas…debemos checar el terreno antes de realizar acciones –

\- Ya veo, voy a adelantarme…capitan~ - Dijo la rubia guiñándole al chico para acelerar, en sólo en un instante llegó a una tremenda velocidad.

\- Como era de esperar del as del Ejército de Americano. No hay manera de que pueda alcanzarla – Comento el chico puesto que si podía alcanzarla con relativa facilidad…pero no con su [Eros]

\- Yurishia-san es una de las más rápidas de [Ataraxia], no hay nadie que pueda alcanzarla – Dijo Himekawa áspera y sin titubeos mientras que se acercaba a él

\- Tienes un buen punto a tu favor – Dijo el chico para mirar el cielo por lo que se volteó de espaldas, como si tratara de ver algo…pero lo que no sabía la morena es que si estaba viendo…y eso era la [Isla Flotante Grecia] que estaba escondida a los ojos de los seres humanos y sobrenaturales. Al ver esto Himekawa dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y miró a Kizuna.

\- De todos modos, aunque se trata de una misión de seguridad, está prohibido descuidarse…escucha atentamente lo que digo y abstente de acciones arbitrarias – Dijo la chica para mirar a la peli platina - ¡Especialmente tú, Aine-san! –

Antes de darse cuenta la mencionada también estaba volando a su lado pero a una remota distancia

\- Cierto… estoy escuchando…pero tu pregunta es qué debes hacer para que tu pecho pueda ser más grande, ¿verdad? -

\- ¡Nadie está haciendo ese tipo de pregunta! – Exclamo la morena con la cara roja - No puede creer que un pervertido como tu sea nuestro capitán – mascullo mirando al moreno puesto que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de los superiores

\- ¿Me lo dice una chica indecente que abusa de su autoridad y es arbitraria todo el tiempo? – Pregunto el chico con una lengua tan afilada como la de Aine – Si quieres saber porque me eligieron como capitán en lugar de a ti, a Aine o a Yurishia pregúntale a la comandante -

\- Yo…Eso…Moooou~…m-me voy a-adelantando – Dijo la morena para acelerar nuevamente como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

\- Tiene una buena velocidad – Dijo el chico fingiendo sorpresa puesto que apenas y eran tan rápidas como un [Santo de Bronce]

\- Supongo que sí…su pecho es pequeño pero Hayuru es el as de Japón ¿sabes? – Dijo Aine – A pesar de ser plana -

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el talento y la capacidad de Hayuru-kun -

*¡Escuché eso! ¡Por favor, dejen de jugar!* Dijo una Himekawa que estaba enojada al punto de sacudir los tímpanos de ambos chicos *¡¿Y quién te doy el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre de pila!? ¡BAKA!*

\- Es linda, dejando de lado sus defectos y su inocencia…supongo que será una gran esposa a pesar del tamaño de su pecho – Dijo el moreno

*¡Oí eso!* Exclamo la morena con una voz suave tratando de gritar

\- Si ellas son el as de E.U. y de Japón respectivamente eso significa que Chidorigafuchi, eres la número dos de Japón… ¿o de otro país? -

Su aspecto era como el de una extranjera, pero su nombre era japonés.

Por casualidad, tal vez ella era un as de algún lugar de Europa siendo que tiene esa ascendencia por parte de su madre

\- No me subestimes…no soy tan simple como para ser clasificada en esa escala –

\- Entonces…-

\- Soy el as de la tierra –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Mejo dicho, soy el as del universo –

\- Lamento bajarte los sumos pero ni siquiera llegas al nivel de "ellos" – Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Ellos? – Pregunto la peli platina

*¡Ustedes dos, déjense de juegos!* Exclamo la Hida mayor *Llegaremos en breve a la Isla, una vez ahí, comenzará la investigación tal como estaba previsto*

\- Entendido – Dijeron ambos chicas

La isla no poblada que era su destino, en realidad era una pequeña isla. Los bancos de arena poco profundos se extendían en lo ancho, en el centro había un terreno con un radio de menos de un kilómetro.

Aun así, había árboles y zonas verdes típicas de un país del sur, por lo que tenía el aspecto algo parecido.

Si se trataba de una isla así de pequeña, entonces incluso una entrada del universo alternativo no debía manifestarse aquí.

Las entradas que brotaron de la colisión con el universo alternativo existían en todas partes en todo el mundo, pero había una regla fija sobre su punto donde aparecer.

Esa regla era que sólo podían aparecer limitadamente en un terreno con superficie de cierto tamaño.

La razón no se entendía, pero hasta ahora nunca hubo una entrada descubierta por encima del mar, tampoco hubo alguna confirmación de una entrada en una isla con un tamaño inferior a cierto límite.

Por esa razón, el [Megafloat] era una zona segura.

En el evento donde consiguieran estar cerca de grandes extensiones de tierra, una vigilancia meticulosa era necesaria, pero una isla así de pequeña estaba a salvo.

Kizuna uso el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ pero con una frecuencia y amplitud constante…era como un radar, si el enemigo aparecía en la isla lo sabría. Primeramente se dedicó a contactar telepáticamente a una de sus alumnas, Erza Scarlett, para pedirle que solicitara el uso del [ojo de Atenea] con el propósito de que estudiaran la isla donde estaba…este presentimiento que tuvo desde que le dieron la misión lo tenía intranquilo…si era así…debía de saberlo para tomar la decisión de usar "eso" o no. Al terminar la comunicación empezó a instalar el dispositivo de investigación topográfica según el manual y parecía que no le costaba nada de trabajo

Para facilitar el trabajo de campo, el [Equipo Amaterasu] no tenía su [HxH Gear] activo

\- Listo, con esto es más que suficiente – Dijo el moreno

*Enciende la máquina y entonces estará listo* Dijo Reiri

El manual creado por Kei era muy fácil de entender, por lo que el ajuste se terminó sin ningún problema. Bajo el interruptor por lo que la maquina se puso en marcha.

*La transmisión de datos se confirmó. Llevará alrededor de dos horas para la recolección de datos, por lo que durante ese tiempo lleven a cabo la recolección de muestras de plantas y minerales de la isla. Después de terminar, recuperen el dispositivo y vuelvan a casa* Indico Kei

\- Entendido – Dijo el moreno para que suspirara mientras empieza a sacar las capsulas para la recolección

\- Ah, ¿el ajuste ya ha terminado? – Pregunto la morena mientras se acercaba a él

\- Sí, ha terminado – Dijo el moreno – Se me informo que la recolección de datos tomara dos horas, como se habia previsto -

\- Entonces vamos a recoger la muestra simplemente tal como estaba previsto ¿qué tal si nos dividimos en dos grupos? – Propuso la rubia

\- Es una buena idea, si nos quedamos juntos solo nos tomara más tiempo – Dijo el chico para que Aine y Hayuru fueran juntas mientras Yurishia se llevó a Kizuna

El grupo Yurishia-Kizuna estaría en el lado sur, mientras que el grupo Aine- Himekawa investigaría el lado opuesto.

La isla estaba rodeada de arena blanca de la playa, los cocoteros se alineaban a lo largo de la playa.

Yurishia fue adelante por si acaso mientras que Kizuna la siguió siendo que no bajo la guardia ni un instante…no se iba a distraer ni un minuto puesto que si lo veía prudente…usaría sus poderes para salvar a su equipo

\- El paisaje es muy bonito… ¿no es así? – Dijo la rubia

\- Es cierto – Dijo el chico distantemente

El paisaje era precioso...pero la figura de atrás de Yurishia caminando también era hermosa.

El pelo dorado balanceándose. En virtud del gran culo envuelto en el traje de piloto.

Los voluptuosos muslos se extendían desde el culo que parecía voluminoso, conforme esas piernas se movian alternativamente hacia adelante, el culo cambió su orientación de izquierda a derecha

¡Diciendo eso, francamente, sus ojos estaban preocupados sobre dónde mirar!

Debía de admitir que Yurishia era una mujer hermosa…tanto que sentía como su auto control flaqueaba. La primera vez le pasó con Aine…por lo que presentía que más adelante le pasaría con Hayuru pero por ahora debía de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en su alrededor por si ocurría algo

\- Hey, Kizuna…ese árbol… - Decía Yurishia que de repente se giró mientras veía a Kizuna pensativo pero más que eso, parecía como un gato al asecho…cosa que le parecio muy atractivo a la rubia para que se pusiera detrás de él para abrazarlo mientras aplasta sus grandes pechos - Tienes que escuchar lo que estoy diciendo – notando como la espalda del chico está bien trabajada por lo que presiono mas sus atributos sintiendo el calor del chico que le era reconfortante - Heyy, ¿Kizuna-kuun? – Tatareo seductoramente

\- ¿D-Dime? – Dijo el chico que sintio como un escalofrio recorria su espalda

\- Nunca debes de ignorar a una chica cuando te habla – Reprocho soplando una de sus orejas para separarse de él

Después de eso, aun cuando en ocasiones Yurishia volteaba, Kizuna miraba el entorno como si buscara algo…al ver esto, Yurishia esbozó una sonrisa.

(Sé que tengo que no tengo que rechazar a las chicas puesto que así el [HxH] será imposible…pero aun asi….) Pensaba el moreno

\- …Siempre y cuando no te conviertas en una carga, entonces no importa – Dijo en un susurro la rubia

\- Tratare de no serlo, Farandole – Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la chica puesto que no pensaba que sus sentidos fueran tan agudos para que Kizuna pasara a su lado

\- Kizuna yo…- Decía la chica tratándose de disculpar

\- Esta es una buena zona, vamos a tomar muestras y a terminar con todo esto -

\- Si…-

Yurishia vio como el chico la ignoraba o solo hablaba con ella para lo meramente profesional por lo que la rubia estuvo desanimada todo el tiempo de la recolección. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos terminaron como ya habían pasado dos horas

Uniéndose a Aine y Himekawa que habían regresado, comenzaron los preparativos para volver a casa.

\- Entonces, vamos a volver por delante -

Dejando atrás a Kizuna que necesitaba más tiempo para recuperar el dispositivo de investigación, Aine y Himekawa llevarían a casa la muestra recogida por delante

\- Bueno, podría alcanzarlas inmediatamente – Dijo la rubia retadoramente

\- ¿Una carrera? Ciertamente, la velocidad máxima de Yurishia-san es increíble, pero... aun si hay una desventaja, entonces no voy a perder – Dijo Himekawa - Aine-san…nosotras también vamos a competir…la que pueda volver primero a Ataraxia será la ganadora –

\- Hayuru estará aventajada abrumadoramente en algo asi…ni siquiera será una carrera – Comento la mencionada para que las mejillas de Himekawa se enrojecieran mientras se erguía porque estaba feliz de ser alabada.

\- Eso-Eso no es cierto en absoluto…Aine-san por sí misma también tiene una velocidad asombrosa, ¿no es asi? – Dijo la morena

\- Es decir, la resistencia al aire que tienen nuestros pechos no se compara…es demasiada la diferencia – Dijo la peli platina pero Hayuru no escucho por que salio como bala mientras Kizuna pensó que aunque era un comentario bastante pervertido e indecoroso…tenía algo de razón. Kizuna desamoblaba el aparato para poder regresar a su base mientras pensaba en comentarle al [Patriarca] lo que descubrió ayer…e informarle que en una semana iría al [Santuario] puesto que tenía que preparar todo por si algo le pasaba y no dejara a las chicas propensas a peligrar sus vidas por el [Hybrid Counter]

\- Nosotros también debemos poner todo en orden y volver de inmediato – Comento la rubia

\- Ya casi he terminado, solo es cosas de sellar el maletín que contiene el aparato y nos podremos ir – Respondió el moreno

\- Entiendo…pero sobre tu [HxH Gear]…¿Cuáles son sus especificaciones? – Pregunto la chica

\- No sé cómo responder a eso…desde cierto indecente…los [HxH Gear] me dejaron de interesar en lo más mínimo…preferí seguir con mi vida académica que preocuparme por ello – Respondió el moreno sorprendiendo a la chica

\- ¿Y cuantos enemigos has derrotado? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- ¿Del universo alternativo? – Pregunto el chico para responder – Ninguno –

Obviamente estaba mintiendo puesto que el había derrotado en a flotas en incontables ocasiones pero era algo que no tenía que saber Yurishia puesto que esto provocaría la curiosidad de la chica y por lo tanto comprometería al [Neo-Santuario]. Al oír eso, la rubia soltó un alarido de sorpresa

\- Entonces, ¿eres realmente un novato? – Pregunto el as de América

\- Cuando [Ataraxia] fue atacada, esa fue mi primera batalla, solo salve a Aine-san pero no entre en el combate – Dijo el chico mientras sentía un mal sabor de boca al mentirle a una de sus subordinadas…pero debía de hacerlo

\- Pero salvaste a Aine, así que creo que está bien que te sientas orgulloso de ti mismo ¿verdad? –

\- No es así, ustedes lucharon…yo simplemente las veia y solo pude ayudar a una de ustedes 3 – Dijo el moreno para ver a la chica - ¿Y cuantos enemigos has derrotado antes? -

\- ¿Yo? Aproximadamente, unos 300 – Respondió la rubia americana

\- Vaya…creo que era de esperar del [As de E.U.] – Comento el moreno fingiendo sorpresa

\- No soy increíble…ni nada parecido – Dijo Yurishia que tenía una mirada distante. Como si estuviera mirando algo del otro lado del mar

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Yurishia? – Dijo el chico siendo que sentía había tocado un tema delicado

\- Pero es natural, después de todo al ser llamada el [As de los Estados Unidos], eso significa ser la más fuerte del mundo – Dijo la rubia haciendo un guiño con energía

(Estas chicas tienen un ego muy alto…deberán saber algún día que yo podría matarlas sin que pudieran hacer nada e incluso destruir a [Ataraxia] si se me ordena) Pensó el moreno viendo con algo de lastima a la rubia

\- Bueno en un momento término de guardar el dispositivo – Dijo el moreno dejando a un lado a Yurishia quien estaba tranquilamente sentada en la playa de arena, Kizuna terminaba de desarmar y guardar el aparato

Tardo menos de un minuto en terminar su trabajo, cuando sintió una presencia puesto que su _**[Cosmic Step]**_ había enviado una señal por lo que inmediatamente volteo para ver a un arma mágica [Jefe Azul] estaba de pie tras Yurishia

Se suponía que era una zona segura….¡¿Por qué esta esa cosa aquí?!...analizando la situación…pudo concluir que su corazonada estaba bien fundamentada y la confirmación…

 _ **{Sensei, el área de la isla donde se encuentra es más amplia de lo que estaba calculado…la marea ocultaba parte del terreno y está en el límite que les permite a los enemigos entrar a nuestro mundo}**_ Exclamo Erza _**{Debe de salir de inmediato de ahí}**_

 _ **{¡Debiste decírmelo antes!}**_ Reprendió el moreno

 _ **{No pude…el [ojo de Atenea] estaba ocupado buscando a nuevos alumnos para [Palestra] y sin su firma cósmica fue más tardado el proceso}**_ Se disculpó la discípula

En ese momento no lo pensó 2 veces y pudo hacer lo único que le quedaba

\- ¡YURISHIA…ENEMIGO A LAS 6 EN PUNTO! – Exclamo el chico para que la rubia se diera la vuelta para ver al enemigo tras de ella y exclamar….

\- ¡[Cross]! -

Yurishia no perdió el tiempo para colocarse su [HxH Gear] y desplegó su armamento

\- ¡Fuego! – Clamo la rubia para que el cañón principal disparo a quemarropa a la cabeza del [Jefe Azul] que se vio afectada directamente. Además, su cuerpo fue llenado de agujeros por el fuego rápido de los cañones. El cuerpo del mobile se deshizo lentamente

El paisaje detrás de él estaba parpadeando suavemente. El mar azul y las nubes blancas vacilaron. Era como ver el paisaje a través de un cristal deformado. Mirando hacia arriba en eso, Yurishia gritó con incredulidad.

\- Eso es... ¿¡Una entrada al universo alternativo!? -

A partir de ese paisaje ondulante, apareció una pierna blindada gigantesca. Esa pierna explotó en la arena blanca y salió en la playa. Y luego desde los diez metros sobre el suelo, una cabeza blindada, y luego al lado de la parte superior del cuerpo, aquella apariencia se reveló como si rompiera a través de una pared invisible.

Un segundo [Jefe Azul] dio un paso adelante.

\- Ane-ue, eres una idiota… ¡[Eros]! - Exclamo Kizuna emitiendo un color rosa claro para que su cuerpo fue envuelto en un engranaje negro.

\- ¡Este es Kizuna, Ataraxia, respondan! ¡Shikina-sensei, Ane-ue! – Exclamo Kizuna pero solo se escuchaba estática – Maldición…(si esto se sale de control…no tendré otra opción más que usar "eso"…incluso si Yurishia lo ve) – pensaba negando esa idea de ipso facto

\- ¿Qué pasó, Kizuna? – Pregunto Yurishia

\- ¡No puedo hacer la comunicación!...¡Ataraxia, tampoco Himekawa y Aine, nadie puede responderme! – Respondía el mencionado

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – Exclamo la rubia para mirar la entrada del universo alternativo - Bien, así que esa es la causa…-

Por alguna razón la comunicación sufría un mal funcionamiento en las proximidades de las entradas del universo alternativo. La causa por la que no podía comunicarse con su tierra natal que era Japón y Estados Unidos también creía que era la causa de esto

\- Pero, si es sólo un [jefe azul], entonces no es un gran proble…- Decía la rubia para ver desde la entrada que estaba conectada directamente al universo alternativo a este mundo se tambaleó lentamente.

(Esto no me gusta nada...) Dijo el moreno listo para usar todo su potencial para ver a un mobile similar al jefe azul, desde el aire… donde no había nada, un albatros hizo su aparición.

De ninguna manera no había nada. Cuando volvió a mirar cuidadosamente, pudo ver que el espacio se distorsionaba en forma de un rectángulo.

Esa fue la prueba de que una entrada con el universo alternativo estaba justo allí.

Fueron rodeados rápidamente por diez Albatros. Con una mirada de soslayo, Yurishia le dio un vistazo a Kizuna.

(Por eso las cargas son una molestia) Pensaba la rubia para ver como el chico estaba tomando su pendiente - Kizuna, vendrán más aquí…date prisa y vuelve a [Ataraxia] –

\- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! – Exclamo Kizuna

\- Conmigo es suficiente para luchar contra jefes azules y albatros –

\- No voy a dejarte –

\- ¡Incluso si estas aquí vas a ser sólo una carga! – Exclamo con dureza la rubia mientras el chico chasqueo la lengua por lo que al verlo y notar como fue dura con él lo único que pudo hacer para aliviar su culpa fue sonreírle dulcemente - No habrá ningún problema contra enemigos de este nivel….tienes que irte, es necesario que informes de esto rápidamente – indico como una Onee-san, el moreno aun al saber que era el As de E.U. su [Hybrid Counter] era bajo y si la dejaba sola sería peligroso. El chico se mordió el labio para que un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios

\- De acuerdo…pero prométeme que si llegas al 10% me alcanzaras o yo vendré por ti aun cuando deba de arriesgar mi vida – Dijo el moreno sonrojando a la chica

\- De acuerdo – Exclamo Yurishia sacando 2 fusiles de partículas desde su cintura. Ella tomó una postura con las dos manos sosteniendo los fusiles de partículas como armas de mano, se dirigió hacia los Albatros en el aire y comenzó a disparar.

\- ¡Kizuna! -

\- ¡Osu! -

Kizuna voló rozando la superficie del mar para volar a todo lo que podía pero un [Albatros] estaba tratando de apuntar a su espalda.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que hagas eso! -

El armamento se puso detrás de Yurishia y esta disparó el cañón de partículas.

Sin perder un instante dirigió las dos manos al frente y los fusiles dispararon al [Jefe Azul]. El [Albatros] que estaba tratando de perseguir a Kizuna fue derribado por el cañón de partículas.

Confirmando que Kizuna se había distanciado lejos, Yurishia utilizó su sensor para confirmar el número y posición de las armas mágicas de los alrededores.

(¿Cinco [Jefes Azules] y ocho [Albatros]?) Pensaba para si misma la rubia mientras hacia un plan con el propósito de eliminar a todos con el bombardeo y utilizar esa apertura para retirarse.

\- Entonces eso hare...¡Voy a dispararles a todos! – Dijo la rubia mientras la luz comenzó a llenar la boquilla del cañón de partículas - ¡Fuego! – por lo que las armas fueron disparadas

Además de los fusiles de partículas en ambas manos, las balas de luz fueron disparadas desde su espalda y cintura.

Esas balas de luz atravesaron el cuerpo de los [Albatros] y los [Jefes Azules] siendo pulverizados con un solo ataque.

El arma de Yurishia se trasladó y cambió su patrón de despliegue. Era como si cada boca de cañón poseyera su propia voluntad, siguiendo el movimiento de los enemigos.

La conclusión se alcanzó en alrededor de cinco segundos.

Un silencio repentino visitó el campo de batalla.

\- Ha – Exhalo la rubia cansada

Esas figuras de las armas mágicas no se podían encontrar en cualquier lugar. Lo que se veían era sólo fragmentos de luz, lloviendo abajo hacia el mar.

\- De alguna manera… casi no lo logro -

Sólo había un poco de energía del corazón híbrido que quedaba. Ella ya había entrado en la zona roja en este momento. Sólo un poco más y su [HxH Gear] se suspendería por la fuerza.

\- La comandante...me dirá que "te lo dije"… pero al menos Kizuna está a salvo. Sin embargo, eso no me salvara del regaño – Dijo la rubia un poco deprimida

Pero sin que no lo notara el moreno se había quedado pero escondió su aura y uso los Jets portátiles que le dio Kei para llevar sin problemas el equipo topográfico, lo programo mientras que usaba una energia azul para cubrir la caja y engañar a la chica. Esto se debe a que había sentido una presencia por lo que decidió desactivar [Eros] y se ocultó con [Senjutsu] mientras levitaba a varios metros de la isla. En ese momento ve como una joven con el pelo largo verde jade, muy alta...que parece modelo extranjera…que tiene una armadura parecida a un [HxH Gear]. Sin embargo nota como va a atacar a Yurishia a traición

\- ¡No, no lo harás! – Exclamo el moreno para encararla empezando un combate donde el moreno estaba con las de perder puesto que la lanza le daba mayor alcance por lo que opto esperar que lo ataco con dicha arma

La joven al ver como el chico cerro los ojos y se quedó parado ataco esperando empalarlo para que este embista a su oponente a gran velocidad con el hombro izquierdo al frente.

Al ver esto la chica crea una especie de barrera para protegerse el impacto….pero a Kizuna le importaba poco por lo que choco con la barrera mientras sentía como sus tendones y los músculos del hombro se desgarraban y el hueso del hombro como la clavícula se fracturaban gravemente…aun así, el chico usa toda su fuerza para ganarle a la potencia de la armadura, puesto que la chica usaba los propulsores para no perder el forcejeo.

El moreno tenso sus músculos para que con su [Toki] creara un vacío en el cual se apoyó para aumentar la fuerza de su embate…rompiendo el escudo y descargando la fuerza cinética de la tacleada en el cuerpo de la chica que quedo mal herida.

" _ **[Bullring Spike]**_ (Espina de la Corrida de Toros)"

Sin embargo Kizuna no se fue limpio, se llevó como consecuencia la inutilidad de su brazo izquierdo debido a las fracturas y multiples heridas que tenia en el hombro

\- Es mejor que se retiren o los voy a destruir – Dijo Kizuna mirando fijamente a la chica que escupía sangre para sonreír usando sus escudos creo un cubo en el cual atrapo al chico para que este crea aire frío alrededor de su puño ralentizando drásticamente el movimiento atómico del aire alrededor de su mano creando así un campo de intenso frío, condensando al instante la humedad circundante en forma de hielo puro (manipula los átomos de las partículas del aire sin destruirlos, al detenerlos su temperatura desciende rápidamente) creando una capa de hielo en el puño del moreno – _**¡[Diamond Dust]!**_ (Polvo de diamantes) – para que se rompa y se manifiesten innumerables cristales de nieve afilados y cortantes que son lanzados a través de un poderoso viento frío capaz de alcanzar y producir un frío devastador y congelante, que puede alcanzar el [Cero Absoluto] por lo que la barrera se rompe como cristal con tan solo un dedo. Al salir de su prisión, noto como la chica había escapado

\- Mientras en la isla -

\- Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta…ahora, cuando llegue a casa tomare un baño con aceite relajante para…- Dijo Yurishia jugando con su cabello y renovando su estado de ánimo pero fue interrumpida cuando desde la entrada, una figura de un objeto que nunca había visto antes iba a aparecer.

Un lagarto mecanizado.

Al principio eso era lo que pensaba. Pero luego apareció un cuello largo, en poco tiempo un cuerpo con alas que crecían fuera hicieron su aparición. Y luego en su parte posterior, había una parte superior del cuerpo de un caballero armado que parecía similar con el [Jefe Azul] y [Albatros].

\- [Dragre] (Dragón de Caballería) – Susurro la rubia sorprendida

Era bastante raro encontrar un arma mágica de categoría-A.

La parte superior del cuerpo del caballero armado no tenía ninguna gran diferencia en comparación con otra arma mágica, pero tenía un cuello largo y cola. Y luego, cuando extendió a cabo sus alas, la presión de su aparición fue abrumadora.

Un sudor corría por la mejilla de Yurishia.

Si ella estuviera en perfecto estado, no era un enemigo que no podía derrotar….estaba lista para huir

Pero…

Su cuerpo era pesado, no tenía fuerzas…no podía mover ni un musculo

Parecía que la energía del [HxH Gear] estaba casi agotada.

El cuello de dragón se fue girando lentamente como si estuviera en busca de presas.

Dentro de la espeleología en sus ojos, se veía una luz roja extrañamente brillante.

Su boca se abrió. No había lengua dentro de ella con seguridad, sino que una boca de tubo como para disparar algo era visible.

En el momento siguiente, la vista ante sus ojos se volvió de color blanco puro.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! -

Su cuerpo voló en el aire. El cielo y el mar se giraron.

(¿Fui mandada... a volar?)

Dentro del escenario del círculo de rotación, podía ver una línea recta de llama siendo dibujada en el cielo.

Incapaz de controlar sus movimientos, se estrelló en el mar.

Al ver esto, Kizuna decidió probar algo, uso una onda de energía electromagnética de oscilación variable hasta que se restauró la ventana flotante que se mantuvo desconectada todo el tiempo. La mitad de la ventana transparente estaba representada por la figura de Reiri.

*¿Pasó algo, Kizuna?*

\- ¡Una [entrada] apareció en la isla!...en este momento Yurishia está en el medio de la batalla – Dijo el moreno sin revelar la herida - Tienes que mandar a alguien...¡ahora! -

*¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡¿Qué quiere decir esto, Kei?!* Exclamo Reiri

*No debía de suceder…según los datos* Dijo la mencionada

\- Parece que no estudiaste bien el terreno – Dijo Kizuna que envió la imagen de lo que vio hacia Ataraxia. Con la función del [HxH Gear], todo lo que veía era grabado de forma automática. Era algo así como un grabador de discos.

Los datos fueron enviados a [Ataraxia] y se repitieron dentro de la sala de mando.

Las armas mágicas fueron apareciendo una tras otra desde la entrada que apareció sobre el mar.

*Esto es…* Dijo la morena sorprendida

*Los bancos de arena* Decía la rubia *El motivo de que aparezca pequeña esta isla es porque tiene aguas poco profundas de menos de un metro que continúa durante varios cientos de metros. Si se suman estas áreas, entonces habrá suficiente espacio para que se forme una [entrada]*

\- Maldición…(Y yo con el hombro del brazo izquierdo lastimado…soy incapaz de poder luchar bien) – Mascullaba el chico

*Kizuna, ¿dices que Yurishia está en una situación de batalla? ¿Qué hay de Aine y Himekawa?* Pregunto la comandante

\- Deben de estar en camino a [Ataraxia]…esas 3 idiotas…hicieron una carrera…cuando me di cuenta…ambas se fueron…aun cuando las hubiera detenido…estoy seguro que ninguna me haría caso. Yurishia me pidió que…me alejara – Decía Kizuna que apenas podía hablar por el dolor…fue imprudente al usar esa técnica sin su [armadura]. A pesar de tener un gran poder que incluso puede destruir las estrellas con sus puños...su cuerpo todavía era frágil

*¡Kei, llama a Aine y Himekawa…diles que vuelvan inmediatamente!* Exclamo la mujer alteradamente

– Yurishia apenas me trata con respeto, Hayuru no me reconoce como su líder y Aine me ve como inferior a ella…vaya equipo más desastroso me toco…la única que es responsable es…Sylvia-chan…esas 3 deberian aprender de esa loli – Comento el moreno

*El [Contador del Corazón Híbrido] de Yurishia esta zona roja. Pensamos que no habría una batalla en la misión y bajamos la guardia... ¡mierda!* Dijo Reiri * ¿Te encuentras bien?* pregunto genuinamente preocupada

*Reiri…según los datos del [Eros] Kizuna Hida tiene una grave fractura en el hombro izquierdo* Dijo la rubia de corte Bob mientras el moreno maldecía que los battle suit tengan ese sistema de monitoreo

*¡¿Cómo?!* Exclamo la comandante casi gritando *En estos momentos Aine y Himekawa se dirigen allí. ¡Tú sólo tienes que volver!*

El moreno vio como el [Hybrid Counter] de Yurishia estaba bajando en una zona peligrosa…eso significaba que estaba a punto de perder su armadura y…no quería pensar en lo que pasaría se llegaba a 0

\- No llegaran a tiempo…ese par de idiotas engreídas – Mascullo el chico mirando al horizonte - ¡Déjate de bromas!... ¡Te lo dije ese día…no dejare que ninguna de ellas muera aunque me vaya la vida en ello! – para lanzarse hacia donde está la chica

*Espera, ¡Kizuna!* Exclamo Reiri siendo que el chico corto la comunicación mientras hacía que su [Eros] fuera a todo lo que da, pero al ver que aun así no llegaba creo con el aire frio una plataforma de cristal para tensar sus músculos y salir disparado. Estaba a punto de no sentir las piernas debido al desangramiento de su hombro por lo que uso su fuerza sobre humana para impulsarse hacia la isla. En el descenso en picada, visualizo como Yurishia estaba en cuclillas sobre sus rodillas en el banco de arena.

Cien metros en frente de ella, en la playa de arena blanca, un arma mágica que nunca había visto antes estaba de pie en su camino.

Yurishia respiraba con sus hombros subiendo y bajando, ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Sin embargo, ella aún estaba viva.

Su [HXH Gear] estaba todavía en un número mayor a 1

En ese momento el [HXH Gear] de Yurishia, [Cross], se convirtió en gotas de luz y desapareció. Eso significaba una cosa…ya había alcanzado su limite

*¡YURISHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*

De golpe giro para ver como un objeto negro con brillos rosas venia en picada para reconocer ese cuerpo que venía a máxima velocidad

\- ¿¡Ki-Kizuna!? – Exclamo la rubia sorprendida para que viera como por medio de acrobacias trataba de frenar siendo que amortigua su caída con los propulsores de su [HxH Gear]

Hizo que el agua salpicara y se deslizó en la posición de Yurishia. Desplegó el escudo antes de aterrizar activa su barrera. Pero según en los ajustes, [Eros] tenia desbalanceado todo por lo que Shikina-sensei opto por dividir las funciones, el brazo derecho para el ataque y el brazo izquierdo para la defensa. Su brazo ya no lo sentía e incluso sabía que no lo podía mover…pero la prioridad era Yurishia…él estaría bien…tenía una gran resistencia. Con su mano derecha levanto su brazo izquierdo bloqueando la llama del [Dragre] choco con el escudo de [HXH Gear] del Hida menor

Ambas potencias colisionaban pero de pronto el agua de mar se evaporó.

La gran explosión causó que el agua y una columna liquida superior a cien metros fuera levantada.

Kizuna uso su único brazo bueno y abrazó a Yurishia mientras la cubria levantando con gran dolor su brazo izquierdo

El muro de agua se derrumbó sobre él y un impacto severo debido a la tensión superficial del líquido y el calor de esto recorrió todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Yurishia -

\- E-Estoy bien… ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? –

\- Siento como pollo metido en agua caliente para desplumarlo…tal vez tenga quemaduras de 1° grado jeje – Comento Kizuna con una sonrisa forzada

\- ¡Eso no es divertido, idiota! – Exclamo la rubia preocupada

El caballero armado que crecía en la espalda de Dragre se movía. El arma con la forma de lanza en su mano fue dirigida hacia los dos.

Una luz deslumbrante se vio y un rayo de luz fue disparado desde su punta.

Esa luz iba directamente contra ellos para que Kizuna la detuviera nuevamente con el escudo pero este debido a lo débil de [Eros] se rompió por lo que el chico uso su mano para recibir el impacto siendo que la alta temperatura se intensifico por lo que opto por usar una barrera invisible de [Cosmos], a pesar de esto estaba haciendo que retrocedíera por la fuerza del disparo luminiscente mientras sentía como si carne como si fuera en termino completo por lo que aun con la carga en los músculos que representa esa técnica…opto por utilizarla pero sin que se diera cuenta la chica acumulo una cantidad imperceptible de [cosmos]…no quería llegar a esos extremos pero sentía como su brazo izquierdo estaba a punto de flaquear como romperse

(No me queda otra alternativa…si no lo hago siento que perderé el brazo como Yurishia podría salir lastimada) Pensaba Kizuna para crear una masa de rayos concentrado en su palma izquierda, creando un montón de chispas de electricidad que afila la mano

" _ **[Raikiri]**_ (Cuchilla Relámpago)"

El agua de mar de los alrededores se evaporó por la colisión, produciendo un vapor como cortina de humo.

\- ¿¡Por qué volviste!? ¡Tienes que huir! – Exclamo la rubia alterada

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Exclamo el moreno mientras usaba su tecnica, su brazo sintió ardor, su cuerpo se sentía como que iba a romperse por el impacto por lo que respiro 3 veces para tensar sus músculos perforando el ataque

\- ¿¡Me escuchas!? ¡Huye de inmediato! -

\- ¡No lo voy a hacer! – Exclamo el moreno provocando que palabras de Yurishia se atascaron en su garganta involuntariamente.

\- ¡No-No es momento de niñerías! – Exclamo la rubia – Tu mano no resistirá mucho tiempo… ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! -

\- Aunque digas eso, no me iré…eres mi subordinada y una persona invaluable para mi… por eso incluso si mi cuerpo se destroza o pierdo el brazo…juro… ¡JURO QUE VOY A PROTEGERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Grito Kizuna sonrojando fuertemente a Yurishia que sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas viendo por un instante en Kizuna a un noble caballero que protege a una damisela en peligro

La cabeza del [Drage] abrió su boca. Era como si la caldera del infierno se abriera, la llama fue hacia fuera desde él.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la chica al sentir el choque de calor que la estaba lastimando

\- Desgraciado…vas a caer – Dijo el chico apretando los dientes para después respirar 6 veces para de un tajo deshiciera los ataques de ambos al mismo tiempo deshacía su "espada de rayo". El Hida menor cayó al suelo en una rodilla mientras sentía como su brazo le ardía profundamente por suerte no se habia expuesto el hueso pero las quemaduras eran de 3° grado

\- ¿¡Kizuna!? – Exclamo la rubia para ver como el moreno está en una rodilla

\- Yurishia… ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupada para que viera como su brazo tenia quemado la manga del traje siendo que se le pegaba a la piel mientras que veia como tenia graves quemaduras en la extremidad pero parecía que no habia tocado el hueso o llegado ahí

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - Exclamo Yurishia que con una mano temblorosa acarició el rostro de Kizuna - ¡¿Por qué arriesgas tu integridad y tu vida tan solo por mí?! - Sollozaba la rubia - ¡Apenas nos acabamos de conocer! -

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?...no podía dejar a una chica desprotegida…tenía que hacer algo – Respondió el chico acariciándole una mejilla – Te lo dije antes… eres mi subordinada y una persona invaluable para mi…no dejare que les pases nada…después de todo, soy su capitán y para mi sus vidas son algo que atesoro…por eso siempre seré su escudo…no importa lo que pase – ante esa declaración la rubia sentía como su corazón latía como loco y miraba con mucho cariño al chico que levantó el rostro y buscó el [Dragre] con una expresión de dolor. En ese momento, Yurishia abrazó a Kizuna contra su pecho

(Incluso cuando ni siquiera puede luchar contra un arma mágica en esas condiciones, uso su cuerpo para protegerme…arriesgo su vida…nadie había hecho eso por mi…eres alguien maravilloso Kizuna…creo que me he enamorado de ti) Pensaba la rubia para derramar lágrimas – Gracias…Gracias por salvarme…desearía hacer lo mismo que tu pero ya no tengo poder – expreso su pesar preparada para morir pero dentro de ella no quería eso, quería que ambos siguieran viviendo…conocerse…poder tener una cita con él…ser su mujer…estar siempre a su lado – (No… ¡No quiero morir, ahora que lo conocí!) – pensaba derramando lágrimas para que sienta como el chico con su mano derecha le limpiara con su pulgar sus mejillas mientras le sonríe

\- No tengas miedo…lo que hare es un [HxH] contigo para que no mueras aquí…tú tienes que vivir….Yurishia – Dijo el chico para tomarla de la mejilla para darle un beso mientras que con su lengua recorre su cavidad con paciencia viendo como era el primer beso de la rubia por lo que pensó que debía ser más gentil pero ya no podía empezar de nuevo. Pero para su sorpresa esta le sujeto del traje…parecía que estaba disfrutando el beso para que su mano agarrara uno de los grandes pechos de la rubia

\- ¡Ah!~ - Gimió Yurishia mientras su pecho salto en gran medida - No...ahi no~...-

A pesar de que se le tocó el pecho, ella no lo sintió en absoluto desagradable.

En su lugar, en el interior de su ser, se sentía como si su corazón se apretara fuerte, dolorosa y desgarradoramente.

(¿Q-Qué es esto?) Pensó la chica puesto que el latido de su corazón era imparable…sentía como si fuera a explotar pero Kizuna la siguió besando para que olvidara esa sensación y se concentrara en el tacto de la mano como de los labios y la lengua del chico

Una radiación dorada nació dentro de los ojos de Yurishia.

Cuando se asomó a la cara de Kizuna con esos ojos, las miradas de los dos se reunieron.

Dentro de los ojos de Kizuna también, un bello resplandor rosado estaba bailando.

Yurishia consideró que el resplandor era realmente hermoso.

Ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas para que sus cuerpos fueran envueltos en un resplandor de oro y rosa

\- ¿¡Eh!? – Exclamo Yurishia que estaba mirando con asombro en el resplandor que se tornaba alrededor de su cuerpo - ¿Esto es el [Corazón Híbrido]? -

Junto con el resplandor que cubría su cuerpo, Kizuna recordó lo que paso cuando conoció a Chidorigafuchi.

\- Increible…siento como mis energías se renuevan y con mayor fuerza – Dijo la rubia…eran un cambio completo en comparación de antes, la vitalidad se desbordaba a través de todo su cuerpo.

El cabello dorado de Yurishia parecía brillante, su piel también era lustrosa. La rubia le dio un suave beso en los labios al Hida menor mientras lo miraba como el hombre de sus sueños para levantarse

\- Gracias, Kizuna... por venir a salvarme – Dijo Yurishia para sonreírle con dulzura.

\- Me alegro que estés bien – Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa real por lo que sonrojo de sobre manera a la rubia

(Tan lindo….) Pensó el [As de América] - Entonces, ahora tengo que acabar con esa arma mágica -

Yurishia dirigió una sonrisa al Dragre. Sin embargo, un gran intento asesino moraba en sus ojos.

\- ¡Vas a pagar por lastimar mi lindo Kizuna! – Exclamo la rubia sonrojando levemente al chico

Mientras que en el [Neo-Santuario] un grupo de chicas sintieron ganas de matar a golpes a alguien pero no sabían porque…

\- ¡[Cross]! – Exclamo Yurishia para que el armamento comenzara su preparación para el bombardeo.

La boca de Dragre se abrió. Dentro de esa boca, luces estaban bailando.

\- Mírame Kizuna – Dijo la rubia preparando sus armas - ¡Este es mi espectáculo! -

Las llamas estaban reuniéndose en la boca del [Drage, en ese instante…

\- _**[¡Hellfire!]**_ (Fuego del infierno) -

Un bombardeo completo de [Cross] se disparó y un fuego sin cuartel se llevó a cabo centrándose en un punto.

Fue una intensidad que no podía ser comparada con el disparo de energía completo de Yurishia hasta ahora.

El cañón principal pulverizó la cabeza del dragón.

El caballero armado fue afectado por completo con su mano que sostenía la lanza.

Incapaz de soportar, el [Dragre] extendió un escudo con su brazo restante.

Sin embargo el poder de tiro de Yurishia ignoró el escudo como si nada.

Las alas del [Drage] se llenaron de agujeros y perdieron por completo su control.

El bombardeo que daba la impresión como si fuera a continuar para siempre retrasó al [Dragre] así hasta la entrada al universo alternativo.

El bombardeo demolió el banco de la isla despoblada en trozos.

El cuerpo del [Dragre] perdió su forma y ni siquiera su sombra se quedó atrás, rompiéndose en fragmentos de luz.

\- Yurishia ve por Chidorigafuchi y Himekawa…no puedo mover mi brazo y necesito atenciones medicas…en el maletín donde está el aparato topográfico hay un botiquín – Indico Kizuna

\- Pero Kizuna…- Dijo la mencionada

\- ¡Solo ve! – Exclamo el mencionado para que la chica sintiera lo que paso el chico hace unos momentos

\- Esta bien pero no hagas nada imprudente – Dijo la chica para salir volando a una gran velocidad siendo extendió la mano para revelar la [entrada] intacta donde venía un batallón de [Jefes Azules], [Albatros] y [Drages] listos para atacar al chico. Kizuna usando sus poderes psíquicos creo una ilusión que le hizo ver a Yurishia como la [entrada] había desaparecido siendo que el mismo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

\- ¿Creen que los olvide? Infelices – Dijo Kizuna para tomar su pendiente siendo que este libero una placa que se expandió al tamaño de un cuadro para que el chico lo deje en el suelo. En ese momento el círculo del zodiaco que mostraba a los 12 signos que giraba, se detuvo y pasa al centro el símbolo de Leo para que surja desde el suelo una caja dorada con el rostro de un león en el centro para que empiecen a pasar varios rayos por la caja para que esta cambie a un león de oro para que este se separe. El yelmo es el elemento característico y distintivo del signo zodiacal, como en muchas otras armaduras doradas, ya que imita las crines del león, este ropaje lleva incrustados como ornamentación extra dos enormes esmeraldas romboides en el metal, una en la frente mientras que tiene el rostro de un león en el cinturón. Las formas y relieves decorativos del ropaje son clásicos y abundantes, el pecho y la cintura de la armadura recuerdan sobremanera las de los centuriones romanos siendo que en el pecho tiene dos esmeraldas que brillan como las hombreras son más llamativas con grecas y terminan en punta. Las ornamentaciones se extienden un poco hacia abajo en favor de la subida, hasta el ombligo, de una especie de diadema siendo que tiene dos colas con unos colones a los lados dando la apariencia al peto y la parte superior del cuerpo como si fuera una gabardina. Las rodillas conocen la misma suerte y pierden su doble ornamentación, así como los tobillos y los pies. El diseño de los guanteletes recuerdan a las garras de un león

\- Enemigos del [Universo Alternativo]...¡Prueben el poder del [Leo]! – Exclamo el chico para que apareciera detrás de él la pantalla cósmica con la constelación de Leo – _**¡** **[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – se forma una inmensa y terrible ráfaga de cosmos dorado en forma de tornado giratorio conformado de rayos y electricidad de gran poder destructivo que arrasa y desintegra a los mobiles sin dejar rastro de estos...pero quedo un enorme rastro del ataque en la arena

En ese momento ve como la [Entrada] junto con los enemigos son destruidos por su ataque para que suspire, la armadura se separa de su cuerpo volviendo a ser el cuadro que se convierte en placa para que la guarde en el marco que es su pendiente

\- Gracias, [Leo] – Dijo el moreno acariciando su pendiente, en ese momento Yurishia llego junto con Aine y Hayuru que traían el botiquín para que vieran la herida de Kizuna

\- ¡Esta herida es grave! – Dijo la chica de cabello negro

\- Himekawa… préstame una de tus hojas – Dijo el chico para que le diera 1 de sus [Blades] abiertas – Yurishia busca algo que pueda morder –

\- S-Si – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Aine…toma esa espada y con uno de tus propulsores esteriliza esta espada…pasa en la flama la espada, yo te diré cuando lo retires….Himekawa…toma la muñeca de mi mano

\- ¡¿Qué haga que cosa?! – Pregunto la chica sonrojada

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – Exclamo el chico para que la chica con la cara como jitomate tomara la muñeca y estirara el brazo

\- Aquí esta – Dijo la rubia que volvió con un trozo de la cortesa de los cocoteros para que le indique a la peli platina que le dé la espada y este se empieza a quitar los restos del traje pegado mordiendo con fuerza la madera en su boca siendo que Yurishia y Hayuru desviaron la mirada cerrando los ojos mientras Aine lo veía incrédula…a pesar dar esos desgarradoras gritos reprimidos seguía para que soltara el tronco siendo que el brazo se veía mal

\- Ahora…Aine vierte el agua oxigenada – Índico el chico para que la chica vertiera el líquido desinfectante pero tanto la morena como la rubia vieron como este solo hizo un leve gesto de dolor para que al final Yurishia le pusiera las vendas y creara un cabestrillo temporal, el moreno vio como la rubia estaba triste por lo que la abrazo – No pongas esa cara, recuerda, eres mi subordinada y una persona invaluable para mi…no dejare que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a las demás. Después de todo, soy su capitán y para mi sus vidas son valiosas…por eso siempre seré su escudo, no importa lo que pase –

Ante el comentario tanto Aine y Hayuru se sonrojaron puesto que no pensaban que el moreno les tenía ese cariño…viendo que tan protector era…por lo que ambas sintieron sus corazones latir con fuerza. Pero estaban celosas de que el moreno abrazara a la rubia de esa manera

\- 3 días después -

La fragancia del aroma de aceite llenaba el cuarto de baño.

Dentro de una gran bañera donde podía estirar su cuerpo tranquilamente, unas extremidades blancas se mecían.

Una gran respiración profunda fue tomada.

Este era el momento en el que podía relajarse al máximo en todo el día.

La persona que estaba en la bañera era la joven Yurishia Farandole que descansaba luego de la revisión, salió que se encontraba bien y su [Hybrid Counter] estaba al máximo

\- Ha~…esto es vida – Expreso la rubia debido a la buena sensación

Ella se iba a levantar de la bañera para lavar su cuerpo pero…

\- ¡Ay~! – Se quejó la rubia que se hundió dentro de esta

Ella levantó el brazo desde el interior del agua caliente.

Había un hematoma horrible allí.

Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado, también había evidencias de inflamación apareciendo por aquí y allá.

Qué humillante.

Ella era el as de América, por lo tanto, significaba que era la más fuerte del mundo.

Tener tal pretensión…en verdad que despabilo en esa batalla

Pero a su mente vino la imagen de cierto moreno

Ella fue salvada por aquel novato con casi ninguna capacidad de combate…él de todas las personas…arriesgo su vida por protegerla…pero no salió tan bien parado

Rotura del manguito rotador del hombro, fisura en espiral en el hueso del hombro como la clavícula…y quemaduras de 3° grado en el brazo izquierdo. Tal vez incluso no podría usar ese brazo otra vez o tardaría mucho para recuperarse

El solo recordar cómo se aplicó primeros auxilios fue doloroso para ella…si no fuera por su soberbia, él no habría pasado por ello

Su [Hybrid Counter] de [Cross] fue utilizado en su totalidad, lo que se podría decir que no se pudo evitar. Pero, actualmente gracias al [HxH] recuperó un 80%.

Fue como magia.

Si después de esto también continuara luchando, entonces tendría que pasar de nuevo... ¿lo que hicieron hoy?

\- Kizuna…Hida -

Cuando ella dijo aquel nombre, su pecho se calentó misteriosamente…recordaba como con una gran fuerza de voluntad y coraje detuvo el ataque con la mano cuando el escudo se rompió…por ella recibió ese daño…a pesar de eso le dijo que era una persona invaluable para él y que la protegería aun cuando diera su vida por ello…le dolía pensar que por su causa el chico salió lastimado

Había hombres que estaban cerca de ella…pero solo eran compañeros que la envidiaban porque era una súper as y dejaban al descubierto su hostilidad o aquellos que se acercaban a ella por su cuerpo.

Yurishia bajó la vista hacia su pecho.

El bulto blanco estaba flotando en el agua de la bañera.

Se puso la mano en ese gran pecho.

Ella estaba abrazando a la cara de Kizuna aquí.

Su mano se arrastró sobre su pecho izquierdo.

\- Nn...~-

Este pecho, fue tocado por la mano de Kizuna.

Y entonces esa mano lo agarró con fuerza.

Los labios de Yurishia formaron una sonrisa.

Qué curioso hombre…más que curioso, era el sueño de toda mujer…un hombre que diera todo por ella…no le importo sacrificarse por que estuviera a salvo, fue su escudo…su caballero de flamante armadura

Se sintió muy feliz de ser tocada por Kizuna, una calidez surgía de su pecho mientras se tocaba los labios donde el moreno la beso con lujuria, deseo y pasión

Ella quería más, mas besos y caricias de Kizuna…si se había enamorado de él…quería ser suya y estar a su lado para siempre.

Si, ella sería la mujer de Kizuna Hida…y de nadie más

\- Yurishia…Hida…me gusta – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – Ara, si pasa eso sería la hermana en ley de la comandante…ufufufu – comento divertida

\- Hospital de Ataraxia - Tarde -

El moreno se encontraba viendo el amanecer mientras estaba en la cama, en ese momento entro su hermana vestida con un uniforme militar de color negro

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? – Pregunto la morena

\- Aparte de las fracturas en mi hombro y las quemaduras de mi brazo…todo en orden – Dijo el moreno - ¿Y qué paso con Yurishia? –

Después de la batalla, Kizuna y Yurishia que fueron recogidos, fueron enviados directamente al laboratorio Nayuta. Las heridas del brazo que Kizuna consiguió cuando protegió a Yurishia eran profundas y graves, por lo que no pudo evitar ser hospitalizado y se le dijo a la comandante se le debía de operar y tal vez perdería el brazo. Pero para sorpresa de los doctores, el brazo se recuperaba asombrosamente pero tardaría mucho para estar en óptimas condiciones…e incluso las quemaduras se regeneraban. Pero debía estar en el hospital para que chequen constantemente su estado. Aine y Hayuru recibieron una fuerte y dura reprimenda de Reiri que no estaba nada contenta por lo que se les castigo con sábados de servicio social

\- A partir del resultado del examen, esa chica no tiene ningún problema en particular por lo que fue liberada el mismo día. A partir de hoy va a ir a la escuela…ella fue realmente molesta pidiendo constantemente que la dejara venir a verte - Rio la Hida mayor con una sonrisa ironica

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra su [HxH Gear]? – Pregunto el moreno preocupado por el [Hybrid Counter] de la rubia

\- Ah, si se trata de eso, lo puedes confirmar por ti mismo con esta cosa – Dijo Reiri que sacó el dispositivo estudiantil desde el bolsillo de la camisa de Kizuna.

Cuando Kizuna recibió su dispositivo estudiantil, confirmó el signo vital de Yurishia. El [Hybrid Counter] estaba casi hasta el tope por lo que el chico solto un suspiro de alvio

\- Tal parece que el [HxH] fue un éxito – Dijo el moreno

\- Parece que sí, sin embargo, para recuperar tanto únicamente por un abrazo es algo significativo – Dijo la morena - Además de que su poder aumento puesto que creo un poderoso rayo de energía que separo parte de la isla y aun tenia energía – el chico solo rio nerviosamente puesto que eso lo hizo con su [Relámpago de Voltaje]

\- E-Es así…pero… ¿Por qué tuvo éxito? – Pregunto el chico siendo que apenas y la conocía pero debía de admitir que tenía una atracción hacia ella, era hermosa y con una figura que muchas envidiarían pero era más hermosa como persona…dejando de lado que era de su edad…ella parecía una Onee-san…y sumado a que Kizuna tenía más gusto por las mujeres mayores…

\- El [HxH] también se ve influido en gran medida por la relación de confianza y el afecto de la otra parte. Ni siquiera sabemos si por casualidad influyó en esto – Dijo la morena – De seguro fue por las palabras que le dijiste – sonando claramente celosa

\- ¿Lo escuchaste? – Pregunto algo nerviosa Kizuna

\- TODO – Respondio Reiri con una cara de poco amigos

\- Jeje – Rio el chico algo nervioso

\- Como sea, es fundamental mantener siempre el [HxCounter] (Contador Híbrido) en una zona segura –

\- Entiendo -

\- El [HxH] no es de ninguna broma o algo para jugar. Es un método importante para proteger la vida de todos ustedes, pero también tiene una influencia para la supervivencia de la humanidad – Dijo la morena para empezar a derramar lágrimas y lanzarse a abrazarlo – ¡Idiota…no lo vuelvas a hacer! – Grito sollozando - Si te perdiera…no lo soportaría…extraño a papa todo los días…pero cuando se fue me dijo que debía ser fuerte y protegerte porque cuando tu crecieras me protegerías y serias un gran hombre…estoy segura que donde quiera que este…él estará orgulloso de ti – para verlo con una cálida sonrisa…eran las únicas veces que Reiri Hida podía demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente

\- Nee-san…- Dijo el moreno para abrazarla – Sé que no puedo retirar lo que dije hace 3 días pero…lo lamento…también pienso que padre estaría orgullo de ti al ver que eres toda una mujer -

Al oír eso ambos se abrazaron cálidamente mientras se perdonaban por todo y reanudaban su relación para platicar un buen rato como en los viejos tiempos, Reiri noto como Kizuna había cambiado.

Parecía más un adulto que un joven de su edad pero eso lo hacía muy atractivo…mientras pensaba eso el moreno…

\- Nee-san –

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Solicito permiso para salir de [Ataraxia] un tiempo después de que salga del hospital –

\- ¿A qué se debe esa solicitud? – Pregunto la morena sorprendida

\- Mis heridas son graves…y aquí es imposible que pueda recuperar pronto si me quedo aquí…iré a donde estudiaba…cerca de ahí se encuentra un lugar donde poder recuperarme completa y satisfactoriamente – Respondió el moreno

\- Si es el caso, iré contigo –

\- Desgraciadamente el acceso es restringido para personas que no sean estudiantes -

\- ¿Entonces como piensas acceder ahí? –

\- A pesar de que deje de ser alumno de [Palestra], soy un funcionario de la [Fundación Graad] –

\- ¡¿La fundación Graad?! – Exclamo la morena

La [Fundacion Graad], una fundación que fue creada por el fallecido Mitsumasa Kido era la máscara que usaba el [Neo-Santuario] para tener contacto con los [Floats]. Los gobiernos mundiales creen que el [Santuario] desapareció en las colisiones. Pero la fundación sobrevivio siendo que su sede está en el Float de Tokio que es la [Torre Mitsumasa] como otras torres mas en los demas [Floats]. Es conocida por su colaboración para la creación de los [Floats] y las réplicas de los patrimonios de la humanidad como sus acciones filantrópicas como por su hospital que está en Kioto que ayuda a las personas de bajos recursos a pagar como recibir tratamientos de calidad a personas de bajo ingreso económico

\- Si, por eso podré ir…estaré una semana completa…a lo mucho dos -

\- De acuerdo…pero por favor vuelve pronto…te necesitamos -

Después de eso Reirá se retiró pero si no darle antes un beso en la frente y decirle "buen trabajo". Kizuna telepáticamente se contactaba con el [Patriarca] para avisarle sobre lo que paso y lo que descubrió de los [HxH Gear]

 _ **{Lo que me cuentas es grave}**_ Dijo Shion comprendiendo lo grave de la situación

 _ **{¿Que haremos su ilustrísima?}**_ Pregunto el mencionado

 _ **{Aun no es tiempo de nuestra intervención}**_ Dijo el [Patriarca] sorprendiendo a Kizuna

 _ **{Pero…}**_ Replico el moreno puesto que no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea

 _ **{Te entiendo Kizuna pero debemos encontrar a la actual encarnación de Atenea…ella dictaminara la última decisión}**_ Le recordó del peli verde

" _ **Es verdad…después de la muerte de la anterior reencarnación de Atenea y esposa de Seiya de Sagitario…Saori Kido en la guerra santa contra Balor que ataco solo el [Santuario] luego de la guerra contra Hades. Atenea junto a 8 [Santos de Plata] incluido Hakurei y Shina, los 5 [Santos legendarios de Bronce] y los 12 [Santos Dorados] lucharon contra el [Dios Celta]. Pero fue el dios al verse contra las cuerdas abrio**_ _**la [Dimensión de los Dioses] para destruir el [Santuario]** **, Saori-san les pidió a Hakurei y a Sage como a los demás que sobrevivan hasta la próxima Guerra Santa como despedirse de su hijo como de su esposo y desapareció. Según Sisifo-ojisan ese día fue el más doloroso para Seiya-san. Actualmente…el [Ojo de Atenea] tiene como prioridad principal encontrar a la nueva reencarnación de nuestra diosa… la líder suprema de los [Santos], la gran [Atenea]. Ella desciende como una humana cada era para proteger al mundo del mal...y aunque debían pasar mas 200 años, el patriarca junto con Degél-sensei declararon que la próxima reencarnación llegaría en 17 años...pero tal reencarnación no ha aparecido hasta el día de hoy. El [Ojo de Atenea] la sigue buscando aun cuando todos los habitantes de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] la han olvidado"**_

 _ **{Es verdad…Atenea-sama aun no aparece…me disculpo por mi actitud, su ilustrísima}**_

 _ **{No te preocupes…pero viendo las cosas…Kizuna de Leo, en nombre del título de [Patriarca] que fue envestido por [Atenea] en mí, yo Shion…te doy libre albedrio para que decidas cuando actuar y vestir tu armadura de Leo como ejercer tu título de [Santo Dorado]}**_

 _ **{[Patriarca] Shion…}**_

 _ **{Desde ahora y hasta el momento de una nueva [Guerra Santa]…eres el [León de Ataraxia]}**_

\- Más tarde ese día –

Kizuna salió del hospital con un aparato y un cabestrillo para ir a su cuarto acompañado de Sylvia a su habitación debido a que debía cambiarse como preparar su maleta…le dijo que usaría solo una maleta de viaje sencilla puesto que no planeaba quedarse mucho a donde iba

\- ¿En serio es necesario que tenga que salir de viaje? Capitán-desu – Pregunto la loli

\- Lo es, Sylvia-chan…con este brazo en su actual estado…no sirvo de mucho – Dijo el chico mirando su extremidad superior izquierda

\- Entiendo…-

\- Sé que te pediré algo difícil pero mientras estoy fuera…tú serás la capitana de [Amaterasu] en mi ausencia -

\- ¡¿EH?! – Exclamo la pequeña rubia sorprendida - ¡¿Por qué yo?! – pregunto sorprendida

\- Eres joven pero te esfuerzas y te esmeras en tu trabajo…eres alguien muy fiable – Respondió el chico – Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia deberían aprender de ti…algún día puede que me sucedas como la líder definitiva del equipo…después de todo eres mi confiable mano derecha – acariciando su cabeza sonrojando a la chica

\- Sylvia se esforzara-desu – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras realizaba el saludo para que le diera una libreta su superior - ¿Esto qué es?-desu –

\- Aquí viene la información como las indicaciones para que ese trio de cabezas huecas narcistas que llamamos [Amaterasu] no te causen problemas – Explico el chico - La sección del separador azul es de Aine, el amarillo de es Yurishia y el rojo es de Hayuru –

\- Ya veo…no esperaba menos del capitán-desu – Dijo Sylvia alabando al chico que reía levemente

\- Por ahora necesito tu ayuda para vesti…- Decía el moreno para abrir la puerta, notando como estaba abierta por lo que entro encontrando a cierta peli platina recostada provocadoramente pero tenía posada una mano en una de sus mejillas mientras veía al chico molesta para decir…

\- Llegas tarde -

Esa chica no era otra si no la denominada "As del Universo" Aine Chidorigafuchi

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas hacer esperar? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Salí apenas del hospital, Aine – Respondió el chico - ¿Y puedo saber qué haces en mi cama? – pregunto haciéndose una idea a lo que vino

\- Obviamente vine a hacer un [HxH], siendo que nos quedamos a la mitad – Respondió la chica - ¿Ni siquiera entiendes eso? -

\- ¿En serio…que tienes en la cabeza? – Se preguntaba el chico – Aunque quisiera realizar tu pedido tengo el hombro del brazo izquierdo roto, ¿sabes?… y sería un desperdicio hacer un [HxH] con una mano – para sentarse en el borde de la cama tomarla de la barbilla y darle un tierno beso en los labios que sorprendió a la chica para que esta solo tuviera la cara roja mientras baja la mirada pero de su cabeza sale humo

En esos momentos se oyeron unos pasos para que se abriera la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa rubia con un cuerpo voluptuoso que exclamo alegremente…

\- ¡Kizuna~! – Exclamo la rubia identificada como Yurishia Farandole para lanzarse sobre él siendo que con una mano la atrapo para que esta le abrace el cuello mientras el moreno posa su mano sana en la cadera de la chica - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu lesión ya está mejor? –

\- Mis heridas ya han sanado…excepto las del brazo y el hombro…esas tardaran mucho en recuperarse – Dijo el moreno para que la chica se entristeciera

\- L-Lo siento, ¿te duele…no es así? – Decía la rubia melancólicamente – Por mi culpa tu…- sollozando siendo que pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos para que el moreno las limpie con su pulgar

\- Yo decidí correr el riesgo…lo hice por proteger a una de mis lindas y queridas subordinadas como una persona importante para mi…por lo que esto a comparación de que estés a salvo – Decía Kizuna mirando su brazo izquierdo mientras que su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia que profundizo el tacto – No es nada – sonrojando a Yurishia

\- Quise ir a visitarte pero la pesada de la comandante no me dejo – Respondió la rubia mayor haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver adorable

\- ¿Y cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto Kizuna

\- Mucho mejor… pero que te preocupes más por mí que por ti…me hace muy feliz – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

\- Como capitán estoy orgulloso de ti – Dijo el moreno - Me pregunto ¿que te puedo darte como recompensa por eliminar a esos mobiles? –

\- Me gustaría salir contigo en una cita contigo – Dijo la rubia pegándose a él

\- Lamentablemente eso por el momento no te lo puedo proporcionar – Respondió el chico

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la rubia decepcionada por que realmente quería tener esa cita

\- Voy a salir de viaje durante casi dos semanas – Respondió Kizuna

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron la peli platina y la rubia

\- Si, es para curar mi brazo – Explico el líder de [Amaterasu]

\- Pero aquí podrías tener un buen tratamiento – Replico la rubia

\- Eso es cierto pero a donde iré el tiempo de curación será más rápido – Dijo el moreno para tomarla de la barbilla de la rubia y besarla siendo que Yurishia disfrutaba la sensación de los labios del chico…ella quería muchos besos de su Kizuna. Después de 20 segundos ambos se separan con un hilo de saliva conectado a sus lenguas. Al ver esto Aine se puso celosa – Por ahora solo te puedo dar eso hasta que regrese -

\- Entonces…- Dijo Yurishia para poner la mano libre de su capitán en uno de sus grandes pechos – Hagámoslo de nuevo ¿sí? – dando una mirada provocativa para que…

\- Yo voy primero, Yurishia – Exclamo la peli platina

\- Ara, Aine – Dijo la mencionada - ¿Quieres hacer de nuevo el [HxH]?...bueno, es lógico…el anterior que hiciste fue casi un accidente – comento casualmente haciendo enojar a su compañera de equipo

\- Kuh…- Se quejó Aine mientras temblaba levemente por la rabia hacia la chica americana

*Hida-kun, soy Himekawa* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a la mencionada – ¿Te sientes mejor?...como compañero de [Amaterasu]…– que venía con el porte de una [Yamato Nadeshiko] para exaltarse al ver como Yurishia estaba aferrada del brazo derecho mientras que Aine besaba al chico - ¡Que indecente!...¡[Neros]! – exclamo sonrojado invocando su [HxH Gear] en la habitación del Hida Menor…de nuevo

\- ¡Los voy a castigar! – Exclamo la morena

\- No te dejare – Dijo la peli platina

\- Come on – Dijo la rubia divertida para que empezaran a pelear siendo que su capitán las dio un golpe disciplinario con la mano abierta para que las 3 se pusieran en cunclillas mientras se soban la cabeza estando llorosas siendo que desactivaron sus armaduras por el impacto sorpresivo y la fuerza del golpe

\- Mataku…- Se quejó el chico – No tengo ni 10 minutos fuera del hospital y ya empiezan a darme problemas… ¿y ni siquiera se pueden estar en paz aun cuando tengo el brazo lastimado? – para que las 3 chicas se avergonzaran por sus acciones

\- L-Lo sentimos – Dijeron las del equipo [Amaterasu]

\- Himekawa – Dijo el chico – En posición de descanso… ¡Ya! – dando la orden

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la chica abriendo las piernas poniendo sus manos en sus coxis debido a lo intimidante que fue el moreno

\- En vista de que has iniciado esto…como castigo le darás 5 vueltas a la academia sin usar tú [Neros] antes de que termine de cambiarme – Sentencio el chico

\- ¡¿Eh?! Pero… - Replicaba la morena en desacuerdo con ese castigo que consideraba injusto

\- ¿Vas a desobedecer una orden de tu capitán? – Dijo el moreno con una voz gélida siendo que su mirada se volvió fría y sobria mientras libera un colosal instinto asesino asustando a la chica

\- ¡H-Hayuru Himekawa se retira! – Exclamo la chica para salir corriendo

\- Siylvia-chan…trata de alcanzarla y ve que haga el castigo…si hace trampa hazla regresar – Indicio el Hida menor – Si no lo hace, dile que le ira muy mal…pagina 5 parte del separador rojo –

\- Si, Sylvia Silkcut se retira-desu – Dijo la loli para irse a ver a la morena

\- ¿Podrían ayudarme a vestirme? – Pregunto el moreno a las chicas para que ambas le ayuden a ponerse su traje tratándolo de forma amable y con cuidado para que este empaque pocas cosas que trajo consiguió en una mochila simple de viaje

\- ¿A qué horas te piensas ir? Kizuna – Pregunto la rubia

\- En 10 minutos…un vehículo vendrá por mí –

\- ¿Cuánto te iras? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Pedí permiso durante dos semanas pero espero que mi tratamiento tarde menos –

En ese momento checa su terminal para ver como tenía un aviso, el transporte había llegado.

El chico salió de los cuartos, acompañado de Yurishia y Aine. Hayuru llego con Sylvia para ver como el chico que se subía a bordo para que las chicas lo despidan. Mientras se iban, Aine como Yurishia sentía una opresión en el corazón, Himekawa estaba algo preocupada por su líder y Sylvia estaba triste

No pensó que volvería tan pronto al [Neo-Santuario] pero su herida sería mejor tratada allá que en este lugar

(Pensar que volvería tan pronto…tendré que prepararlos para el momento en el cual yo ya no me encuentre con ellas) Pensaba Kizuna mientras recordaba a sus nuevas subordinadas (Tengo que sanar este brazo para poder proteger a Atarixia…ire con Kiki)

Samurai X Ending 1 Tactics

 ***Música***

Aparecen varias luces mientras se ve el filo de una katana moverse en partes

 **KIRAttoshita kimi no me ni**

 **DOKIttoshita hiru sagari**

 **SHAKIttoshita ore no karada**

 **Marude tamesareteru you ni**

Aparece una silueta para revelar a a Kizuna que viste su [Armadura de Leo] pero sin el caso

 **TSUNtoshita kimi to kuuki ni**

 **ZOKUttoshita koi kokoro wa**

 **ZARAttoshita suna wo kami**

 **Sareru ga mama yoru ni naru**

Aparece otra sombra revelando a Aine vestida con su [Zeros] mientras su cabello ondea en el viento siendo que se recoge un mechón

 **Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de**

 **WAIN o noma setekure naika**

 **Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta**

 **Otoko to onna wa eien sa**

Aparece una silueta que revela a Yurishia con los brazos detrás de su nuca resaltando su figura para ser dividida por 3 líneas

 **Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love!**

 **Hageshiku Lady I need your love!**

 **Tamani miseru sabishige na me ga**

 **Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai**

Después aparece otra silueta que revela a Hayuru con su katana en el hombro mientras mira el cielo

Aparece la luna llena con las 3 chicas desnudas divididas en 3 columnas para hacerles un close-up para que miren al frente

Aparece una silueta revelando a Kizuna que esta encadenado y da un mirada rompecorazones para que lo dividan varias lineas para dejar ver donde Kizuna y Aine se encontraron pero de noche

 **Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love!**

 **Kanjite mite Lady I need your love!**

 **Kimi no shigusade ore wa koroshite**

 **Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa**

Aparece 4 siluetas juntas para que se revele el [Equipo Amaterasu] siendo que se ve la imagen de los demás [Santos Dorados] pero solo se ve la mitad inferior de sus rostros para que ondeen su capa y se vayan siendo que se ve el cielo estrellado

 _ **Otro capítulo más, pronto estará el siguiente capítulo de [Assasins Dragón Unity] …ténganme paciencia, el segundo capítulo de este fin salió así como si nada**_

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	3. Colmillo 2: PulverizerxLightning Plasma

**Colmillo 2: Pulverizer y Lightning Plasma**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo"**_ **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo}**_ _ **Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken]**_ **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Corazones Híbridos o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- Float de Tokio –

El chico estaba frente a un rascacielos que estaba en dividido en dos para que se uniera en un punto centro para que se aumente el tamaño como solo un edificio de color plata y cerúleo (Nota: Es parecido al Tuntex Sky Tower pero con los colores mencionados). Este rascacielos era la oficina central de la [Fundación Graad]…la [Mitsumasa Tower] (Torre Mitsumasa)

\- Bien – Dijo el chico entrando al lugar para que un policía lo detuviera

\- Solo personal autorizado –

Al oír eso, el chico mostro su credencial al oficial que es muy alto, corpulento y gordo con una gran nariz y boca. Su pelo es negro y lo lleva peinado de una forma poco corriente. Viste su uniforme mientras lleva muchos anillos en las manos

\- Esta credencial debe ser falsa – Dijo el oficial con una sonrisa desagradable

\- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto el moreno - ¿Eres nuevo, no? –

\- Si soy, Toguro Yotsuka-sama para ti – Dijo el oficial para que el moreno suspirara

En ese momento aparecía una mujer bella de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ojos azules que vestía de forma semi formal que consistía en una camisa blanca sobre esta un saco negro a juego con un pantalón y zapatos

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la chica

\- N-Nada, Hatsumi-san – Dijo el tipo con cara de tonto

\- Oh, Kizuna-sama – Dijo la castaña - ¿Qué hace aquí? –

\- Esperando el pase –

\- ¿Por qué?...se fue informado que lo debían dejar pasar en el momento en que llegaran

\- ¡¿Dijiste Kizuna?! – Exclamo el oficial para ver una pantalla holográfica mirando una foto, tomo la tarjeta para ponerla en el panel y vio como accedió – Es real –

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo el moreno irónicamente mientras que Toguro estaba temblando y sudando frio – No te preocupes…yo no te hare nada pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la chica – para tomar su carta siendo que el hombre obeso veía como la mujer estaba enojada

\- ¿Toguro-kun puedo preguntar porque un [funcionario Golden] estaba esperando? – Dijo la castaña despidiendo una enorme cantidad de aura oscura y terrorífica

\- ¡¿[Funcionario Golden?! – Exclamo el hombre con la cara pálida

" ** _Para mantener nuestra identidad como [Santos] en el anonimato cuando descendemos a la tierra, se nos da el puesto de funcionarios de la [Fundacion Graad]. Estos puestos se dividen en 5 rangos;_**

 ** _El [Funcionario Lux], son los aprendices y soldados del [Neo-Santuario] que están en una misión en los [Floats]_**

 ** _El [Funcionario Steel], son los [Santos de Acero] del [Neo-Santuario] que están en una misión en los [Floats]_**

 ** _El [Funcionario Bronze], son los [Santos de Bronce] del [Neo-Santuario] que están en una misión en los [Floats]_**

 ** _El [Funcionario Silver], son los [Santos de Plata] del [Neo-Santuario] que están en una misión en los [Floats]_**

 ** _Y él [Funcionario Golden], son los [Santos de Oro] del [Neo-Santuario] que están en una misión en los [Floats]_**

 ** _Con esos rangos podemos pasar desapercibidos por los [Floats] sin ningún problema como podemos aprovechar los medios de la fundación para obtener información. Que los Nogizaka nos ayudaran fue algo invaluable para nosotros, el [Neo-Santuario]"_**

El chico subía al último piso donde había una columna donde estaba un círculo que tenía 2 círculos más y en el centro el escudo de Palestra, estas circunferencias representaban las 88 constelaciones de la bóveda celeste. El chico viste su armadura en un resplandor para que toque el pilar siendo que el símbolo de Leo resplandece para que el pilar se convierta en una puerta del estilo arquitectónico de Grecia que deja ver una pantalla cósmica dorada para que entre

\- Ciudadela de Rodrio - Isla Flotante Grecia –

En ese momento el [Santo de Leo] llegaba a la entrada de la tierra de la diosa [Atenea] para que empezara a caminar en dirección a las [12 casas] siendo que todos los habitantes de Rodrio los saludaran respetuosamente

*Bienvenido sea, Maestro Kizuna*

*Es un gusto verlo de nuevo*

*Kyaaaa…es el Maestro Kizuna*

*Kizuna-sama*

El mencionado solo saludaba como se daba tiempo para platicar con las personas pero en ese momento aparecen 4 personas vestidas con armaduras por lo que los [Steel Saints] actúan siendo que también se oyó un aviso desde una pantalla que apareció en el cielo

*Atención, comenzara un enfrentamiento entre santos…por favor ir al local o barrera cercana…esto no es un simulacro…repito…esto no es un simulacro*

\- Por favor, dense prisa pero no corran…caminen rápidamente – Dijo un [Santo de Acero] junto con otro oficial

\- Mami… ¿porque los [Santos] pelearan? – Pregunto una pequeña de unos 6 años preocupada

\- Tranquila Mi-chan…ellos son los alumnos del maestro Kizuna…es una forma de darle la bienvenida –

\- ¿Si me convierto en una [Santa]...tendré alumnos que me reciban así? –

\- Tal vez, pero esto es una prueba de cuanto han crecido…es una presentación ante su maestro –

\- Oh -

En ese momento los 4 [Santos] atacan al [Santo Dorado] que se nota como solo tiene un brazo puesto que el otro estaba sellada por la armadura. En ese momento el guerrero de armadura lavanda ataco para que el dorado detenga su puño con su mano siendo que el guerrero de la armadura naranja de igual forma ataca pero este desvía su puño con la pierna para darle una patada giratoria para tomar al otro atacante del hombro y estrellarlo en el suelo. En ese momento otros dos atacante pero con armaduras de hierro lo atacan pero este solo salta parada dar una patada doble en la cara que las manda derrapando unos metros mientras Kizuna cae con gracia

\- Vamos, les enseñe algo mejor que eso – Se quejó el Hida menor para hacerles una seña de que lo ataquen. Los 4 chicos encienden sus cosmos para luchar en serio

El tipo de la armadura naranja apunta a su rival con el puño, que comienza a arder. De este emerge un flamígero tornado de llamas con el que poderosa y destructivamente golpea a su rival

\- **_¡[Lionet Burning Fire]!_** (Fuego Ardiente del León Menor) –

Después el tipo de la armadura lavanda crea una bola de energía eléctrica que acumula en la mano izquierda a distancia del enemigo, para luego golpear al oponente

\- **_¡[Orion Plasma]!_** (Plasma de Orión) –

Los tipos de la armadura de hierro lanzaron un relámpago de color rojo escarlata y la otra un rayo ken en forma de tigre pero miniatura

\- **_¡[Scarlett Thunder/Compact Tiger Punch]!_** (Trueno Escarlata/Golpe del Tigre Compacto)

En ese momento Kizuna sonríe para que acumule rayos en su puño para dar un poderoso golpe con la palma que destroza el ataque combinado para que se volviera estelas de luz

\- _**[Lion Fang]**_ (Colmillo de León) – Dijo el moreno – Les falta mucho para hacer que ataques como ese me hagan usar el _**[Lightining Bolt]**_ u otra de mis técnicas –

\- Veo que aún no estamos al nivel de Kizuna-nii – Dijo el tipo de la armadura naranja retirando el casco y la armadura dejando ver a un joven de ojos naranja al igual que su cabello y piel color bronce. Viste una camisa negra, pantalón color verde estilo militar y un brazalete negro con una placa colgando en una cadena de bronce en el cuello

\- Es verdad, pero también debemos contar que está restringido – Dijo el tipo de color lavando retirando el casco y la armadura dejando ver a un joven serio, de ojos verdes y cabello corto alborotado color verde aguamarina, tez de color blanca, viste una camisa y un pantalón de color gris verdoso similar al de su cabello, un cinturón de cuero similar al utilizado por los aprendices de santos y los soldados junto a unos zapatos de color negro. Tiene una cadena con una placa lavanda colgando de su cuello

\- Pero a pesar de eso, el maestro muestra porque es llamado el [Príncipe León] – Dijo uno de los tipo de las armaduras de hierro retirando el casco como la vestimenta dejando ver a joven que tiene el pelo largo rojo y ojos marrones tiene una figura esbelta y tiene senos grandes vistiendo una camisa azul claro con blanco, falda azul celeste y botas negras altas mientras tiene una placa de metal lisa

\- Pense que al fin podría demostrarle a Onii-sama mi avance – Dijo el ultimo tipo de la armadura de hierro para despojarse de su armadura dejando ver a una joven de cabello castaño claro y ondulado de ojos avellana. Es de baja estatura y delgada, también tiene poco pecho. Vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga y vestido largo

\- Solo ha pasado una semana desde que se fue – Dijo el peli naranja

\- No me molestes Soma, tal vez en menos de una semana obtenga mi armadura – Dijo la castaña agrandada

\- Sigue soñando, Chibi Taiga - Dijo el identificado como Soma para que viera como la castaña ponía una cara aterradora

\- No debiste decir eso – Dijeron el peli verde y la pelirroja para alejarse de ahí porque de un momento a otro Soma salió disparado de un potente puñetazo de la chica de menor estatura

\- ¡¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme así, idiota?! – Rugió identificada como Taiga

\- Ara…Soma, Edén, Erza, Taiga… ¿Cómo les va? – Dijo el moreno retirando su casco – Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear – reprendiendo a Soma y Taiga

\- Bienvenido, Kizuna-niisan – Dijo Edén

\- Es bueno verlo, maestro Kizuna – Dijo Erza

\- Creo que saben a qué he venido – Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

\- Si, se nos informó lo que paso y que debíamos guiarlo con el maestro Kiki – Dijo Edén

\- Raki-chan me acaba de informar que lo estaba esperando – Comento la pelirroja

\- De acuerdo, en marcha - Dijo el Gran Maestro Santo para ir a la [Casa de Aries]

Saint Seiya Omega Op 4

 ***Música***

Un meteoro cae sobre [Ataraxia] creando una colisión que destroza el suelo

Se ve como Athenna y Eris visten sus [Kamuis] para que choquen sus armas y aparece el símbolo

"Kizuna de Leo, El León de Atatarixa"

 **Pegasasu Matoishi Kimi**

 **Sora wo kakeru**

 **Ryusei no you**

Aparece Kizuna con su [Armadura de Leo] para que lo vista siendo que lanza su [Lightning Plasma] para volar en un cometa de luz

 **Madou koto naki hitomi**

 **Nurasu namida**

 **Kageri wa iranaiI**

Se ve como Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia visten sus [HxH Gear]

 **Kizu Tsuitemo**

 **Taoretemo ii**

 **Kabe wa Noerikoeru tame**

 **Soko ni aru**

Aparecen los [Ghost] y [Dryads] como los enemigos de [Ataraxia]

 **SHINE LIKE STARS**

 **Seiza Mau**

 **Ashita no Kibou**

 **Shouri he to Izanau Tsubasa to nare**

Aine obtiene el [Armamento prohibido] y ataca a varios [Albatros] como [Jefes Azules]

 **Kagi ni aru Tomoshibi wo**

 **Kasanemoyashite**

 **Fukai Kizuna**

 **Akasareru**

 **Mada minu Genkai no saki**

 **Yuujou ga tsumugu Shinwa**

 **Kiseki okoshi**

 **Ashita he**

 **Tobe**

Kizuna obtiene su [Armadura Divina] para que después se vea al [Equipo Amaterasu] volando donde todas tiene el [Armamento Prohibido]

Para que se vea las imágenes de los [Santos de Atenea] y los pilotos de [HxH Gear] de la [Academia Ataraxia]

Para que Kiki, Teneo e Integra haga la [Exclamación de Athenna]

Se ve como en pilares de luz aparece el [Equipo Amaterasu]

Se ve como Kizuna lucha contra Ares y el líder del ejército del universo alternativo

Al final aparece Athenna, los [Santos Dorados] y el [Equipo Amaterasu] con Kizuna al frente

\- Casa de Aries – Neo-Santuario –

Los 5 chicos iban platicando mientras les contaba cómo era [Ataraxia] como su puesto de capitán del [Equipo Amaterasu] siendo que sus integrantes eran…algo peculiares

\- Jajaja…eres un suertudo Kizuna-nii…estar con 3…- Decía Soma divertido pero no termino la frase porque de un momento a otro estaba estampado de cara contra el suelo

\- ¡Mejor cállate Soma!…esos miserables…como se atreven a tratar así al maestro y llamarlo [Eros]…que insolentes – Mascullaba Erza molesta

\- Ya, ya – Dijo el moreno – Lo importante es que debo de tratar esta herida para volver –

\- Pero maestro…- Decía la pelirroja negando esa idea

\- Recuerda que estoy como guardián de [Ataraxia] – Comento el moreno para que en la puerta de Aries viera a dos chicas;

Una chica de alta estatura pero no tanto como Kizuna pero con un cuerpo muy desarrollado. Su cabello es largo y de color rubio arena con una coleta de cinta azul a lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos son de color purpura, con dos lunares debajo de sus ojos vestida con la típica túnica de una doncella del [Santuario].

Junto a ella esta una rubia con trenzas en forma de taladro con un par de adornos rojos en forma de flor pero los pétalos con forma de diamantes, ojos azules celestes mientras tiene dos aretes en forma de rombos de color rubí con un cuerpo desarrollado y piel blanca algo bronceada…siendo que como la otra chica usa una túnica de doncella del [Santuario]

Al ver al moreno fueron a su encuentro para decir….

\- ¡Kizunaaaaa~! – Expresaron tiernamente para lanzarse hacia el aplastando sus grandes pechos en el peto del chico

\- Mai, Claire…agradezco el recibimiento – Dijo el moreno - ¿Cuéntenme como les ha ido en el entrenamiento? –

\- Bien – Dijeron las chicas – Pero sobre todo… – para intentar besarlo pero hubo una persona que se los impidió por lo que besaron el brazo de la pelirroja

\- Mai Kawakami, Claire Harvey…les recuerdo que frente a ustedes está el [Santo Dorado de Leo] Kizuna Hida – Dijo la pelirroja

\- No molestes, Erza Scarlett – Dijo la identificada como Claire

\- Solo estás celosa de que somos más atractivas que tú para Kizuna – Dijo la identificada como Mai - Y soy más atractiva que ustedes –

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamaron Erza y Claire furiosas

\- Lo que oyeron… ¿o están sordas? – Dijo Mai

Las 3 chicas empezaron a luchar entre ellas pero sin usar sus cosmos…puesto que sabían que era prohibido luchar entre [Santos] o aprendices a menos que fuera entrenamiento

\- ¿No va a detenerlas? – Pregunto Taiga al ver como su maestro estaba de espectador...cosa que era muy raro ver en él

\- Eso sería lo que normalmente haría pero…las dejare ser por el día de hoy puesto que no estoy de humor ni físicamente apto para parar a esas 3…que Shion-sama se encargue de ellas u otro Dorado – Respondió el moreno para ir a la casa de su amigo y compañero de armas

\- Consultorio de Kiki –

Vemos a un joven en sus 20's de cabello de color marrón despeinado que mantiene largo hasta poco más de la cintura y mantiene atado a la mitad por una cinta con ojos lilas como dos tikas en la frente. Vestido con una armadura de oro siendo que tiene un par de cuernos de carnero en los hombros. Checaba con la mano el cuerpo del Hida Menor creando una pantalla de rayos X con sus manos

\- Las heridas se están regenerando…tu capacidad de recuperación no deja de asombrarme…tu [cosmos] tiene grandes propiedades curativas – Decía él [Santo de Aries]

\- Eso es interesante Kiki…pero necesito un tratamiento urgente…algo me dice que se armara la ostia en [Ataraxia] – Dijo Kizuna

\- Lo sé – Dijo el identificado como Kiki para empezar el tratamiento – Esto te va a doler – imbuyo su [cosmos] en las zonas afectadas por lo que Kizuna suprimió un grito de dolor por que sentía como su compañero de armas le soldaba todo como si fuera un soldador que estaba directo en su carne y huesos

\- Más tarde ese día -

Después de más de 6 horas de tratamiento sus huesos como sus músculos fueron cicatrizados y soldados así como sus huesos se regeneraron de sus fisuras

\- Terminamos – Dijo Kiki de Aries

\- Buen trabajo, Kiki-sama – Dijo una pequeña peli vino de ojos verdes que vestía con ropas tradiciones del Tibet siendo que le pasa al castaño una toalla

\- Gracias Raki – Dijo el mencionado secándose – Deberás ir a la [Isla Kanon] para curarte completamente y de forma satisfactoria...de vez en cuando va Integra pero ahora no hay nadie –

*Maestro* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una peli rosa con ojos a juego delgada y con un cuerpo casi rollizo pero que tenía con que defenderse vestida con la túnica del [Santuario]

\- Sakura…¿Qué pasa? –

\- La líder de la [Isla Kanon] ha sido notificada –

\- Buen trabajo –

\- Gracias, Kiki-sama –

\- Sakura-nee –

\- Raki-chan….¿me ayudarías con la comida? – Pregunto la identificada como Sakura

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada

Ambas chicas se fueron dejando a los dos [Santos] en el lugar puesto que las dos alumnas del castaño sabían debían dejarlos a solas y ya después saludarían al moreno

\- Kizuna… ¿Qué piensas sobre el asunto de [Atenea]? – Pregunto el Ariano

\- Solo nos queda esperar…recuerda que el [Cosmos] de un dios es mas complejo que el de un humano – Respondió el capitán del [Equipo Amaterasu]

\- Es verdad – Dijo el maestro reparador de armaduras

\- En estos tiempos, la humanidad tiene una esperanza como son los [HxH Gear] pero nos necesitan…necesitan a [Atenea] –

\- Te entiendo…pero el maestro Shion sabe porque hace las cosas –

\- Lo sé Kiki, lo sé perfectamente –

\- Además si fueras a buscarla por tu cuenta….-

\- El maestro Shion me mataría –

Ambos caballero rieron divertidos al imaginar esa situación para que platicaran sobre los viejos tiempos además de recordar la época donde hicieron muchas travesuras como un dúo inseparable

Después de la plática como de la invitación a cenar se fue a la [Casa de Leo] para subir al piso superior para tocar un panel…accediendo a su habitación para abrir con la mano otro panel donde había una caja fuerte de la cual saco una caja de mármol con detalles en oro

\- No pensé en que usaría estos algún día – Comento el moreno viendo la caja – Kazuma-sensei me dijo que los usara en caso de emergencia…y ese momento ha llegado –

\- Horas después – Isla Kanon –

Nos encontramos con Kizuna junto con la líder del pueblo del lugar que lo guía al volcán donde desciende, en ese lugar en medio de las rocas volcánicas y la lava vio que había una gran piedra podía usarse como asiento por lo que se acomodo mientras activaba su [cosmos] y cerraba los ojos dejando que el humo que contiene propiedades curativas haga su trabajo

\- 2 días después – Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia -

Vemos como el equipo [Amaterasu] estaba en clases pero 2 de ellas no prestaban atención a las clases mientras que la miembro del comité disciplinar pensaba lo que paso hace 5 días

Flashback

Después de dejar a Kizuna y Yurishia en el hospital, Reiri reprendía Aine y Hayuru por su ridícula carrera que causo daños colaterales al dejar indefensos…al moreno como a la rubia

\- Saben que esto que hicieron fue algo que puso en peligro no solo a su capitán sino también a su compañera…¡no lo vuelvan a hacer! – Dijo la comandante firmemente

\- Comandante – Dijo Himekawa

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- ¡¿Por qué ese pervertido es nuestro capitán?! – Exclamo la morena menor iracunda

\- Te diré de una buena vez que yo fui quien le pidió que hiciera el [HxH] con Aine, él no es ningún pervertido…pero si no puedes comprender eso…mejor deja [Amaterasu] en este instante – Dijo la morena mayor por lo que la morena menor empezó a temblar de rabia mientras apretaba sus puños – Y sobre porque es su capitán…- para abrir una ventana donde les muestra sus antecedentes

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo Himekawa - ¡¿Fue miembro del comité disciplinar de la [Academia Privada Palestra], [Judgment]…como hizo su servicio en la fuerza de seguridad [Anti-Skill]?! – realmente sorprendida puesto que no pensó que fuera alguien que como ella impartió justicia

\- Hay más-desu – Dijo Sylvia que estaba en la sala de mando – Tuvo su propio equipo a cargo-desu –

\- Tiene buenas referencias, siendo que tiene una tasa de éxito del 99.9% - Dijo Aine

\- Es por eso que Kizuna fue elegido como su capitán – Dijo la morena – Con lo que paso con ustedes dos fue algo que le bajo puntos pero al ver como defendió a Yurishia…los miembros de la mesa directiva vieron que era alguien adecuado para el puesto – mirando a Aine y Hayuru

Fin del Flashback

(Pensar que Hida-kun fue un miembro del comité disciplinar de su antigua academia como parte de las fuerzas de seguridad de ese lugar) Reflexionaba Hayuru (Creo que lo he juzgado mal…tiene que hacer esas cosas indecentes por que como dijo la comandante, es una misión…si, eso es…cuando regrese hare un [HxH] como me disculpare con él) decidida a compensar a su capitán

\- Kizuna…- Dijo Yurishia distantemente

Pero las compañeras del [Equipo Amaterasu] notaron esto por lo que empezaron a hablar. Ya en el descanso….

*Ese [Eros]…*

*¡¿Cómo se atreve a mancillar a Yurishia-sama?!*

*¿Cuándo lo hizo?*

*Maldito [Eros]*

Al oír eso, se paró frente a las chicas que estaban diciendo eso para verlas con una mirada seria

\- Les pediré que no le vuelvan a decir a Kizuna de esa manera…si bien es el nombre de su [HxH Gear], no tienen derecho a llamarlo así – Reprendió la rubia

\- L-Lo sentimos, Yurishia-sama – Dijeron las chicas para que la mencionada viera como es llamada por Aine y Hayuru para que fueran a una mesa afuera de la escuela en una tienda de conveniencia

\- Yurishia-san…¿estas segura lo que hiciste? – Pregunto la morena – Así se harán rumores sobre ti como le causaras problemas a Hida-kun –

\- No me importa – Dijo la mencionada seriamente – Ellos no saben nada de Kizuna, no lo conocen realmente…solo se dejan llevar por el video…ellos no saben que nuestro capitán es una persona maravillosa – mientras tenía un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la morena

\- Cuando le dije que me estorbaba vi cómo se mordió el labio inferior al dejarme sola y volvió a defenderme…la primera vez me protegió el agua hirviendo con su cuerpo, luego uso su mano lastimada para detener el ataque aun cuando su escudo se rompió…el siguió con todas sus fuerzas deteniendo el ataque sin retroceder. Y cuando le pregunte por que lo hizo si apenas y nos conocemos me dijo que yo era una persona valiosa para él y que me protegería hasta el final. Ahí me di cuenta de que Kizuna es alguien maravilloso, un caballero en toda la palabra – Dijo la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa – Por lo que mientras este a mi lado, no me importa lo que piensen los demás –

\- Creo que también le tengo un cierto cariño a ese ser inferior…por alguna razón cuando unos chicos hablaron mal de él le solté a uno una patada – Dijo la peli platina para que se hiciera un silencio hasta que….

\- Tengo algo que comentarles – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Algo que comentarnos? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Cuando me defendió Kizuna…vi algo inusual – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la morena

\- Es imposible que con una mano se detenga un ataque del calibre de un [Drage]...mas aun si es combinado – Comento la rubia seriamente

\- Eso es cierto – Dijo Himekawa

\- Sin embargo por unos momentos pude ver como de la mano de Kizuna salía una especie resplandor dorado que creo una barrera invisible para que le detuviera con su mano – Dijo Yurishia

\- ¿Resplandor dorado, dices? – Pregunto Aine escéptica

\- Después unos relámpagos se formaron en su la manocon el cual corto el ataque de un tajo, deshaciéndolo – Termino de contar la rubia

\- No te habrá afectado las heridas – Propuso la peli platina

\- Tal vez…pero pareció tan real – Comento la rubia

\- Puede ser mi imaginación pero siento que Hida-kun guarda demasiados secretos – Dijo la morena – Muchos en la escuela lo consideran como misterioso y enigmático –

\- Si es el caso, tendremos que profundizar nuestra relación con él – Dijo Yurishia

\- ¿Te refieres a forjar el lazo de subordinados-capitán? – Pregunto Hayuru

\- Si….en parte…ufufufu - Dijo la rubia relamiéndose

\- ¡¿A que vino ese gesto?! – Pregunto la morena sonrojada - ¡Eso fue muy indecente, Yurishia-san! –

\- Hayuru…lo que quiere decir es que seamos más íntimas con él…pero en la relación hombre y mujer – Explico Aine con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! - Exclamo la chica - ¡E-E-E-Eso es algo realmente indecente! – casi grito sonrojada mientras se paro de golpe

\- Puede ser pero es nuestra misión como miembros del equipo [Amaterasu] – Dijo la rubia y la peli platina

\- ¿Nuestra…misión? – Dijo la moreno pensando en las palabras de sus compañeras de armas

(Me pregunto cómo te encuentras…) Pensaba Yurishia (Kizuna) mirando al cielo

\- Cráter de la Isla Kanon – Isla Flotante Grecia –

El mencionado se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba sentado en la lava del cráter del volcán…en tanto en la espera de que su hombro se curara hacia entrenamiento mental. Dentro de su mente practicaba sus artes marciales como sus técnicas de [Santo]

\- Pueblo de la Isla Kanon –

Una mujer de tez melocotón, ojos verdes, cuerpo desarrollado, cabello marrón oscuro rojizo con un vestido blanco sobre este un saco marrón con sandalias griegas y un collar de jade veía el volcán donde el [Santo Dorado] se recuperaba

*Erene-san* Dijo una voz para ver a una conocida

\- Mai – Dijo la identificada como Erene - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Vine a ver a Kizuna… ¿está en el cráter? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Si –

\- ¿Puedo…? –

\- Sabes la regla – Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- Si lo sé – Dijo Mai suspirando pesadamente – "Está prohibido molestar a un [Santo] cuando se encuentra en el cráter" –

\- Días después –

Kizuna había terminado el tratamiento en el [Cráter de la Isla Kanon], Mai le llevo un gran Bentou preparado por ella que comió con gusto y le agradeció con un suave beso en los labio que la rubia arena le pido por si sola. Después de eso, fue a ver al [Patriarca] Shion para saludar y presentar su reporte sobre los [HxH Gear], luego de eso volvió a su casa de donde saco la caja para ir con su amigo, el [Santo Dorado de Tauro]

\- Y-oh, Kizuna – Saludo un joven en sus 20's alto y de complexión fornida, tiene el cabello azul largo, ojos a juego junto con una piel palida-bronceada que porta una armadura dorada, la cual tiene el rostro de un toro en cada hombro

\- ¿Qué tal? Teneo – Saludo el mencionada estrechando la mano del moreno, ese guerrero era el [Santo de Tauro] y amigo de Kizuna, Teneo – Veo que ya estas mejor – al ver que lo saluda con la mano izquierda

\- Si, fue acertado volver –

\- Espero que no se haga costumbre –

\- Yo tampoco –

Ambos [Santos] empezaron a reír para que el [Santo de Leo] le diera al peli azul una caja

\- ¿Para qué es eso? –

\- Si algo llega a sucederme…quiero que vayas a [Ataraxia] y les des estos [crystal cosmos] a mi Nee-san como a mi equipo – Decía Kizuna mientras sus ojos brilla de color azul para que le pase la información como el propósito de estos por medio de imágenes en su mente al peli azul – Te lo encargo, Teneo –

\- Cuenta con ello, amigo mío –

Luego de eso, se fue a su casa puesto que tenía cosas que hacer pero en el camino se encontró a su camarada y hermana discípula…Milo de Escorpio

\- Castillo privado de la familia Nogizaka – Alguna isla de la Isla Flotante Grecia -

En ese momento se ve como un moreno de lentes avanzaba junto con una castaña rojiza y un grupo de sirvientas…cuando estaban por ser rodeados dos destellos aparecieron desde el techo frente a ellos, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto, ojos y labios color escarlata vestida con una camisa negra, pantalón de cuero, guantes y botas a juego junto con un moreno de ojos grises vestido con un traje negro elegante

\- ¡Milo-san! – Exclamo un moreno de cabello negro con ojos a juego que usa lentes

\- ¿Cómo te va Yuuto-kun? – Saludo la mencionada

\- ¡Milo-sama! – Dijeron 2 sirvientas que venía con ellos

\- ¡Milo-obasama! – Exclamo una castaña rojiza de ojos azules - ¿Quién es él? – viendo al chico de traje

\- Es mi camarada y amigo, Kizuna – Dijo la pelirroja respondiendo a la pregunta de su sobrina

\- Soy Kizuna Hida – Dijo el mencionado – Ahora no es tiempo de presentaciones…Ayase-kun…¡ve por Nogizaka-san y termina con esta locura! – exclamo asertivamente

\- S-Si – Dijo el moreno para irse junto con la castaña rojiza y las maids

\- Bien – Dijo el moreno tronándose los nudillos mientras de sus puños se manifiestan rayos - ¿Quién es el primero? – haciendo que los enemigos retrocedieran

\- Minutos más tarde -

\- ¡No jueguen conmigo! – Dijo una peli lila que tenía puesto un vestido azul marino al estilo de la época victoriana con mallas a juego y zapatillas negras, ella era Setsugetsuka Tennouji – Solo un poco más y…mi plan para tener expulsada a esa chica molesta de la familia Tennouji con el apoyo del poder de la familia Nogizaka…supongo que tendré que acabar con todos ustedes…¡La principal fuerza militar de la familia Tennouji: Cerberus, sal! – Chasqueando los dedos para que todos se pusieran a la defensiva pero no salió nadie - ¡Hey, Cerberus…salgan de inmediato! – volteando hacia atrás para ver como varios hombres armados estaban tirados en el suelo mal herido e incluso varios de ellos electrocutados - ¿Que...?

*Qué pena, Setsugetsuka* Dijo una voz para que se viera a una versión menor de la mencionada que tenía el cabello atado en coletas y un colmillo que sobresalía de su boca - Pero mis subordinados junto con "ellos" han suprimido a tus Cerberus –

\- T-Touka – Dijo Yuuto sorprendido mientras Setsugetsuka estaba aterrada con la cara azul

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Rodríguez – Dijo la mencionada – He venido a pagar mi deuda –

*Pensar que la misma mocosa que hizo sufrir a mi linda sobrina en su escuela anterior se atrevería a usar a mi familia para sus sucios propósitos…me pregunto qué dirá el [Patriarca] sobre esto* Dijo una voz para que apareciera un guerrero con armadura dorada que daba la apariencia de un escorpión

*Creo que esta mocosa necesita un castigo ejemplar* Dijo otra voz para que apareciera un guerrero de armadura dorada que tenía un león en el cinturón apareció

En ese momento ambos revelaron su rostros sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- Oh, bienvenida Onee-sama – Dijo una castaña rojiza de ojos marrones

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Ahiko-chan – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Kizuna-sama – Dijeron Haruka

\- ¿Kizuna-sama? – Pregunto Ruko

\- Es el [Santo Dorado de Leo], Kizuna Hida-sama – Respondió la hija mayor de los Nogizaka

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! - Exclamaron los presentes en la sala - ¡¿[El León Dorado], Kizuna de Leo?! – puesto que no esperaban conocer a alguien tan famoso e importante en la Isla Flotante Grecia

\- N-No pu-pu-puede se-ser – Dijo Setsugetsuka pálida al punto de tartamuear – ¡¿La hija mayor de los Nogizaka de la generación pasada, [La Tigresa Escarlata], Milo Nogizaka?! ¡¿Y el [Principe León] Kizuna Hida?! – Exclamo alterada - ¡¿Po-Po-Porque están aquí dos [San-San-Santos Do-Do-Dorados]?! – al ver las armaduras que portaban los mencionados

\- Ara, ¿no te lo comente? – Dijo la hermana menor de Milo, Akiho Nogizaka – La familia Nogizaka desde hace más 5 generaciones ha producido a grandes [Santos de Escorpio] siendo la actual sucesora de mi Onee-san, mi hija mayor Haruka –

Al oír eso, la Tennouji estaba a punto del colapso puesto que sabía que meterse con un [Santo Dorado] o con los sucesores de estos eran una muerte segura o algo peor

\- Ahora, ex-próxima cabeza de la familia Tennouji, Setsugetsuka – Dijo Touka

\- ¿Si? – Dijo la mencionada aterrada

\- Todos esos planes secretos sobre convertirte en la próxima cabeza de la familia…- Decía la Tennouji menor

\- Y usar el poder de la familia Nogizaka para ellos – Decía Milo

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – Pregunto la pequeña peli lila

\- ¿No los puedes aclarar? – Dijo la próxima cabeza de la familia Tennouji y los [Santos Dorados]

\- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Exclamo la mencionada aterrada

Después de arrestar a la mencionada, fue mandarla con la juez, Shina de Ofiucos…para que le diera su sentencia por los crimines de complot y haber agredido en el pasado a Haruka Nogizaka

\- Horas después –

Se celebraba la boda de Yuto y Haruka siendo que por primera vez Kizuna veía a Milo con un vestido por lo que sonrojo y le dijo que le quedaba bien tiñiendo de rojo las mejillas de la pelirroja. Luego de la ceremonia y de una escena cómica...Kizuna se despidió de todos, no sin antes la familia Nogizaka como los recién casados le agradecieran su valiosa ayuda

\- No es nada, espero que sean muy felices – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa para tele transportarse a la entrada del [Neo-Santuario]

\- Casa de Leo – Neo-Santuario –

El chico empacaba las pocas cosas que trajo en su mochila de viaje para ir a la entrada de conexión a la [Torre Mitsumasa]. El chico había ido antes a ver al patriarca para que este le diera su aprobación como su favor para que le fuera bien ahora que tenía luz verde para luchar. En el camino se despedía de sus camaradas como esperaba volver solo cuando [Atenea] sea encontrada

\- Espero no volver por un tiempo…solo para la ceremonia de la presentación de [Atenea] – Comento el chico abriendo la entrada para volver a…

\- Torre Mitsumasa – Megafloat de Tokio –

Kizuna volvía pero ya sin el aparato ni con el cabestrillo si no que ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para probar su brazo en una sala donde había diversos aparatos donde vio como la recuperación fue satisfactoria…parecía que nunca tuvo esas heridas

\- Bien…de vuelta a [Ataraxia] – Dijo el moreno para tomar un tren para ir a su nueva academia

\- Cuarto de Kizuna – Academia Ataraxia -

Luego de pasar por el hospital, todos los doctores y enfermeras quedaron en shock al ver como las heridas graves habían desaparecido como por arte magia. Los médicos le preguntaron cómo había sanado por lo que dijo que eso era confidencial, por lo que una vez hecho eso, fue a su cuarto

\- Volví – Dijo el chico viendo como todo estaba como lo dejo, pensaba avisarle a sus subordinadas…pero recordando como reaccionaria Himekawa si Yurishia era muy cariñosa con él…prefirió pasar el resto del día descansando a lidiar con eso… pero…

*¡Capitán, bienvenido a casa-desu!* Dijo una voz muy tierna para que viera frente a él a…

\- ¿¡Sy-Sylvia!? ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? – Pregunto el moreno viendo a su mano derecha que tenía puesto un delantal se precipitó hacia él felizmente hasta la entrada. Y entonces le dio la bienvenida como un ama de casa

\- Mientras que el capitán estaba ausente de casa, es el deber de Sylvia proteger esta habitación-desu – Dijo la loli rubia - ¿Cómo sigue su brazo-desu? – pregunto curiosa

\- Mejor – Respondió el moreno - ¿Y qué tal te fue como capitana temporal de [Amaterasu]? –

\- Su trabajo es difícil – Dijo la chica suspirando pesadamente – Al principio ninguna estuvo de acuerdo pero cuando les dije que me dejo a cargo y cumplí las indicaciones de la libreta me obedecieron de inmediato - devolviendole el objeto mencionado

\- Ya veo…hiciste bien cuidando mi habitación mientras yo no estaba – Dijo el moreno acariciando la cabeza de Sylvia.

Su cabello dorado era suave, se sentía mucho más cómodo a como se imaginaba.

\- Ehehe… conseguí unas palmaditas-desu – Dijo la loli para que Kizuna fuera detrás de Sylvia y entrara en la habitación.

\- ¿Oh? – Dijo el moreno viendo como sobre la mesa había pescado, patatas fritas y carne asada, pastel de carne, pudín de Yorkshire, etc, alimentos que por lo general nunca había visto en estos lares - ¿Tu lo hiciste Sylvia-chan? – Pregunto curioso

\- ¡Sí! ¡Este es el arte culinario de la tierra natal de Sylvia, Gran Bretaña-desu! -

\- Comida de Gran Bretaña, eh –

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

\- No, solo es que es la primera vez que como algo del Reino Unido -

\- Por favor, trate de comer. ¡Tendrá un sabor absolutamente delicioso-desu!

Kizuna cogió unas de las patatas fritas y se las llevó a la boca.

\- Mmmm…Así que este es el auténtico sabor de la comida de Gran Bretaña…como siempre ha habido esos rumores de la pésima comida Británica…pero veo que no son verdad -

\- Es muy bueno si el capitán entiende eso-desu -

Sylvia hinchó con orgullo su pecho sin senos mientras hizo 'ejem'.

\- Sylvia se basó en el sazón japonés, principalmente me inspire en lo que hay en las tiendas de comida británica en el [Float de Tokio]-desu – Dijo la mano derecha de Kizuna - Como oí que hoy el capitán regresaba de su tratamiento, prepare esta comida-desu - estaba sonriendo amigablemente con una cara brillante - Sylvia está feliz de convertirse en una subordinada de un buen capitán-desu...sabe, cuando Sylvia vino de Gran Bretaña se sintió ansiosa-desu – comento con nostalgia

\- Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿por qué viniste a Japón? – Pregunto el moreno curioso sobre ese tema

\- Sylvia tiene una alta aptitud para el [HxH Gear]-desu, debido a eso, llegue a [Ataraxia] que es el centro de la investigación y desarrollo-desu -

\- Nee-san me comento de sus capacidades espero verlas en acción…si estás aquí es porque tienes un gran talento – Dijo el moreno para seguir comiendo para que la loli jugara con los dedos de ambas manos empujándose entre sí.

\- Aun así, Sylvia es una noble-desu – Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al moreno - La familia de Sylvia tiene un origen antiguo y honorable, siendo todas las cabezas de mi familia han sido el [Santo de Plata de la constelación de Corvus] de la diosa [Atenea], que mi padre Lancelot Sylkcut fue el anterior [Santo de Corvus] – al oir eso Kizuna abrio los ojos en total asombro….¡¿acaba de decir que ella era su hija….la hija de uno [Santos de Plata] más fuertes del [Ejercito de Atenea]?! - Pero debido a que no elevo al cielo a Inglaterra por protegernos durante 20 días y 20 noches hemos perdido nuestro dinero y nuestra casa como nuestro título nobiliario. Mi familia en este momento está en la cuidad de Londres viviendo en un pequeño apartamento-desu – explico todos los detalles

\- ¿En el [Float]? – Pregunto el moreno mientras la chica negó con la cabeza

" _ **Entonces…¡¿Estaban en el continente?! ….¡el ejercito del universo alternativo!…pero…su padre estaba ahí…los podía defender, ¿cierto?"**_

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra tu padre? – Pregunto el moreno dejando los alimentos

\- Esta en un estado catatónico…apenas y puede comer pero ciertamente ellos están bien-desu - Dijo Sylvia - Por eso, Sylvia se convertirá en un caballero en toda regla y volverá a Gran Bretaña. Sera reconocida por su [Majestad, la Reina] y la casa Sylkcut será restaurada-desu. Si eso sucede, entonces Sylvia podrá convivir con mi familia como cuidar de su padre de nuevo-desu - que inclinó la cabeza y sonrió alegremente para darse cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía – Etto…yo…- gesticulaba nerviosa

\- No te preocupes guardare el secreto – Dijo el moreno suspirando aliviada la loli rubia - Algún día, volverás a Londres con la fuerza del equipo [Amaterasu] -

\- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy segura-desu! -

" _ **Por el bien de este miembro pequeño del equipo, juro de corazón que hace todo hasta lo imposible…para que vuelva a su hogar"**_

\- Más tarde ese día –

Con una sonrisa, Sylvia se retiró a su habitación pero tambien recordo lo que le dijo su lider...que era semi vegetariano, algo que le serviria recordar cuando cocinara de nuevo para él. Cuando hizo eso, el moreno apago las luces y salió de su dormitorio por la ventana para levitar en el cielo puesto que tenía que ver que le decían las estrellas. Desde que dejaron de usar el combustible fósil, el cielo se había despejado en menos de 10 años como el aire se volvió más puro que antes.

Kizuna checo su estrella principal…la estrella de Regulus de la constelación de Leo que tenía un manto rojo, eso solo significaba una cosa…

\- Habrá un próximo ataque – Dijo el chico mientras venían a su mente las imágenes de su equipo, su hermana, Shikina y los habitantes de Ataraxia para suspirar – Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en el soporte de la vida de todos -

" _ **A pesar de que haber aceptado lo de hacer un [HxH] cuando sea necesario…aun así, mi resolución no es suficiente**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos de ellas?**_

 _ **¿Esto realmente está bien?**_

 _ **No tengo porque pensar en que dirán los demás…ellos no me interesan…mi única prioridad es proteger a los inocentes**_

 _ **Respetare la voluntad de las chicas y si no quiere hacer un [HxH]…entonces usare mi poder para mantenerlas a salvo**_

 _ **Aunque muriera en una [Guerra Santa] o en el campo de batalla, estoy seguro que buscarían la forma de hacer un [HxH]**_

 _ **No tengo miedo a la muerte, desde que empecé mi entrenamiento se me enseñó a dar la vida por [Atenea] y por un nuevo mañana para la humanidad**_

 _ **Irónico, respeto y valoro la vida pero estoy preparado para la muerte…más no para la tristeza que le dejare a mi hermana…para eso nunca he estado preparado"**_

Kizuna descendía para prender las luces de su cuarto para salir nuevamente y recargarse en en el barandal del balcon del cuarto viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas

" _ **Pero debo seguir adelante con mi destino de [Santo]…es todo lo que me queda.**_

 _ **Kaa-san, no te culpo de nada…porque al fin de cuentas es lo dictamino mi estrella…sé que lo puedo cambiar esa fortuna pero por extraño que parezca…no quiero eso, el universo dicto que desde mi nacimiento debía convertirme en un guerrero al servicio de la gran [Atenea].**_

 _ **Cuando se me fue arrebatado mi propósito en la vida perdí las ganas de vivir pero con la llegada de Kazuma-sensei me hizo posible saber cuál era mi camino y no me arrepiento. He vivido mi vida al máximo de mis habilidades, pero no he logrado escapar de la ira, el dolor o la tristeza.**_

 _ **En este momento mi única preocupación es encontrar a [Atenea] como proteger a [Ataraxia] pero sobre todo proteger a mi hermana y a mi equipo"**_

El moreno entro a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama mientras pone su mano en su rostro para decir con una sonrisa melancólica...

\- Si algún día muero sé que ellos encontraran a alguien mejor para el puesto -

*¿Crees que un ser humano quiera convertirse en el reemplazo de un hombre vulgar como tú?* Dijo una voz para que el moreno suspirara prendiendo las luces para ver como una chica de cabello plateado estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación.

\- Lo dice la que me ataca para que hagamos el [HxH] y quiere solo poder, el cual no podrá manejar – Dijo el moreno viendo a la chica

\- Kuh….- Gruño la chica apretando los puños

\- ¿Y cómo entraste? Chidorigafuchi –

\- Engañé... no, convencí a la pequeña sobre que necesitaba entrar por la misión - Dijo la peli platina calmandose - Por lo que me dijo, apenas llegaste -

\- ¿Qué es lo que le estás haciendo con mi descanso de sanación? -

\- Sé que ya eres un vulgar - (Nota: Aquí el sonido de sanación y vulgar en Japón es similar. Uno de ellos es 'Iyashi' y el otro es 'iyashii')

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunto el moreno - Y repasa el romanji como el kanji – reprocho levemente

\- Es porque eres un ser vulgar desde que naciste que estás lamentándote ¿no es así? – Pregunto la chica

\- Si solo viniste a fastidiar, mejor lárgate de mí habitación…no estoy de humor para aguantar a una narcista cabeza hueca con complejo de inferioridad como tú – Respondió el Hida menor sorprendiendo a la chica puesto que jamás imagino que podía ser igual de lengua afilada que ella

\- ¡¿Cómo me acabas de decir?! – Exclamo Chidorigafuchi incrédula

\- Si es todo lo que tienes que decir, vete de mí habitación…como te dije, no estoy de humor – Dijo el chico para recostarse en la cama pero cuando iba a tomar el control de la habitación que tenía esta para varias funciones como la televisión o las luces, Aine se subió a la cama, y luego se puso de pie imponente sobre Kizuna. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo a Kizuna con plena presión mientras que el moreno estaba impasible puesto que la presión que ejercía la chica para él era como la de un recién nacido ante la opinión del moreno

\- Yo soy la reina – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿Reina? – Pregunto el moreno

\- No, una diosa -

\- ¿Diosas, dices? –

Kizuna cada día entendía menos la lógica de esta chica puesto que no sabía si tenía un complejo de superioridad o inferioridad. Mientras el moreno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos Aine bajó la cintura desde su postura y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el Hida menor.

\- Antes de que empieces a decir alguna otra tontería, ve al punto de tu visita – Pidio el moreno

\- Si es el caso, escucha mi demanda – Dijo la peli platina para que el chico hiciera un gesto con la mano para que ella continuara- Has un [HxH] conmigo -

\- ¿Es para el [Armamento Prohibido]? – Pregunto el chico

\- Si –

\- ¿Ahora te preguntare algo? –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- ¿Tan importante es el [Armamento Prohibido] para ti? –

\- ¡Ya te dije que sí! –

\- Si es el caso, te lo daré pero con una condición –

\- ¿Cómo que con una condición? – Dijo la peli platina - ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir, ser inferior?! –

\- Si no la cumples, no hare el [HxH] contigo – Dijo el moreno firmemente

\- ¿Cuál es la condición? – Pregunto la peli platina a regañadientes

\- No te fuerces a algo que no quieras a hacer y siempre vive para ver un mañana…esa es mi única condición – Respondió el moreno sorprendiendo a Chidorigafuchi puesto que no esperaba algo así…demostrando que realmente se preocupaba por ella

\- ¿Hida-kun? – Dijo la peli platina sonrojada

\- Puede que algún día no vuelva jamás a [Ataraxia]…por eso si me pasa algo…quiero que te conviertas en alguien que te reconozcan Hayuru, Yurishia y Sylvia como su líder…combate por las personas de [Ataraxia] y las abandonadas en los continentes – Decía el moreno poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica suavemente - Por esa razón luchamos contra él [universo alternativo] y aquellos que tratan a los humanos como simples peones, por eso debes sentir esa vida, Aine…y el universo que hay en ella…no dejes de sentirla y valorarla….y así derrotaremos a quien sea e incluso a la muerte misma –

Chidorigafuchi estaba impresionada por ese discurso, tenía un toque de misticismo, filosofía y otras cosas que le dio la confianza como la serenidad para decir…

\- Este bien, te lo prometo - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que por primera vez veía en ella

\- Realmente eres muy hermosa cuando eres honesta con lo que sientes – Dijo el moreno sonrojando aún más a la chica – Aine…-

\- Kizuna –

El moreno besaba a la chica para empezarle a quitar el uniforme dejando ver una sexy lencería color blanco, para acercarse y susurrarle

\- No mentías, eres una diosa…y este león te devorara lentamente –

Al oír eso se estremeció mientras que noto como el chico empezaba a masajear sus pechos para hacer un camino de besos pasando por su cuello

\- Iya~…Mh~…Uhm~…- Gimio la peli platina

Kizuna lleno de besos el valle de sus pechos para continuar, recostando a Aine empezó a acariciar las curvas de la chica pasando sus yemas con suaves rosas

" _ **De nuevo ese aroma a lavanda…es tan hechizante"**_

\- Ah~…Mmh~…Ahn~….- Seguia la peli platina gimiendo – Kizuna…se siente muy bien…~-

En ese momento desde los ojos de Aine apareció una luz azul celeste mientras que la de Kizuna era de color rosa. Cuando ambos chicos estaban por llegar al clímax

*Hida-kun*

*Kizuna~*

En ese momento entraron Hayuru y Himekawa a la habitación del chico puesto que la loli les había dicho cuando las encontró que su capitán había vuelto por lo que querían ir a verlo…en especial Yurishia que lo había extrañado mucho. Pero se quedaron congeladas al ver como el dueño del cuarto estaba sobre Aine mientras que su rostro se encontraba a la altura de su abdomen

\- ¡No es justo, solo le prestas atención a Aine! – Exclamo Yurishia inflando los mofletes - ¡[Cross]! –

\- ¡Que indecente! – Exclamo Hayuru con la cara roja - ¡[Neros]!

Ambas chicas equiparon sus armaduras puesto que no iban a dejar las cosas como estaban

\- Bueno si es el caso – Dijo el moreno apareciendo con un resplandor dorado dos guanteletes de oro mientras que Aine…

\- [Zeros] –

La peli platina activo su [HxH Gear] mientras que veia como el moreno estaba solo con esos brazaletes

\- Creo que nos subestimas, Hida-kun – Comento la morena con una sonrisa confiada

\- No, esto es más que suficiente – Dijo el mencionada – Si bien, jamás te ganaría con [Eros]…con estos – señalando sus ante brazos – Puedo luchar libremente…además es hora de que te demuestre porque soy tu superior, mocosa impertinente –

En ese momento tomo a la chica de la cara para dar un salto hacia afuera llevándola consigo mientras que la peli platina y la rubia salieron afuera porque no quería arruinar la sala de Kizuna por su pelea…por qué querían que después de darle su lección a Himekawa descansara

\- Al día siguiente –

El moreno estaba en su escritorio pesando en lo que paso ayer; lo que hizo con Aine y la victoria sobre Himekawa

Asmita le comento que por ser el [León Dorado de Atenea] pudiera desarrollar un lado salvaje y que ser usuario del [Cosmos Berserker] empeoraría todo, por eso mismo entreno con él para dominar esas facetas de su personalidad.

\- Haa - Kizuna lanzó un profundo suspiro.

*Cuando suspiras, la felicidad se escapa con ello ¿sabías?* Dijo una voz para que el moreno sintiera como dos cosas grandes y muy suaves en su espalda

\- Yurishia – Dijo el moreno para ver a la mencionada para que la rubia le diera un suave beso en los labios que el correspondio tomando delicadamente con su mano la mejilla de la rubia

\- Hey, Kizuna ¿Tienes tiempo después de esto? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Pensaba entrenar... – Dijo el moreno entristeciendo a la chica – Pero bueno lo compensare en la noche – para alegrarla mientras sus ojos brillaba como estrellas

\- Entonces, ¿me pregunto si me puedes acompañar a las compras?... Y después de eso, ¿qué hay de cenar junto conmigo? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Me parecería una excelente idea – Dijo el moreno para que la chica atrapara uno de sus brazos entre su gran escote por lo que el pasillo que estaba repleto de estudiantes que iban a casa se llenó de murmullos.

\- ¿Y bien a donde vamos de compras? –

\- A Kyoto~ -

\- Float de Kyoto –

Kizuna que vestía una camisa negra de manga larga, saco verde, un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros…algo del estilo retro que le quedaba muy bien. Mientras Yurishia vestía un camisa verde sobre esta una sudadera rosa, un colguije de gota color azul verdoso, shorts de mezclilla y botas largas color café

\- ¿Por qué en el [Float de Kyoto]? – Pregunto el chico curioso

\- Simplemente vamos a dar un poco de paseo ~ - Respondió la chica – Además siempre quise venir de turista aquí -

Caminaron por la calle mientras daban una mirada de soslayo en el edificio histórico reconstruido aquí. En comparación con el Kyoto original, el tamaño de este [float] era sólo una trigésima del kyoto real. Experimentaron el turismo condensado del famoso lugar histórico.

La etapa de Kiyomizu, el salon de Sanju San'gen, el templo de Kinkaku, etc, todos esos puntos estaban en un rango que podían caminar a pie.

\- Ah, mira Kizuna. ¡Qué encantador paisaje urbano! – Dijo la rubia

Era una calle que hacía que uno se sintiera en el periodo Edo. Los pies de Yurishia se detuvieron frente a un edificio que tenía varias tiendas en el mismo.

\- Bastante... bueno, ¿me pregunto si me quedara? -

Lo que Yurishia señaló fue un kimono de Nishijin. Era un kimono de color rosa y cinturón dorado con un modelo de flor dibujado en él colocado en un pedestal mientras sus ojos brillaban con expectación

\- Te quedara bien – Dijo el chico

\- Entonces lo voy a comprar -

Kizuna confirmó el precio y se sintió sorprendido por el precio que alcanzaba siete dígitos.

Cuando Yurishia salió de la tienda, ya se había puesto el kimono que acababa de comprar. También tenía sujeto su cabello rubio con una peineta tradicional

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos ir ahora? -

\- Esta es una oportunidad única… ¿qué tal si vamos a un lugar al que quieras ir? -

\- ¿Está bien? – Pregunto Yurishia preocupada

\- Por supuesto…- Dijo el chico para acercarse a ella y tomara la de la cintura para besarle la mejilla – Considérala tu recompensa pendiente…durante este día soy todo tuyo –

Al oír eso que susurro Kizuna en su oído se estremeció mientras sonreía hermosamente

\- Si es el caso…quiero ir a Okinawa – Dijo la rubia

Después de que se fueron al float de Okinawa, y comieron los dulces mientras que pasaban por la ventana de compras internacional…

\- Ahora quiero tratar de ver una gran estatua de Buda -

Tomaron la imagen de conmemoración de la estatua de Buda de Kamakura en el float de Kanagawa.

\- Quiero tratar de buscar en el rancho del Megafloat –

Luego fueron al [Float] de Hokkaido

\- Esta cosa llamada takoyaki, no se ve como un pulpo en absoluto, ¿así que por qué lo llaman takoyaki?" (NT: Takoyaki significa pulpo frito.)

Float Osaka.

La distancia entre cada lugar no estaba tan lejos, pero viajar por todas partes en esta cantidad era bastante difícil.

Aun así, Yurishia era muy activa. Mientras era conducido alrededor, viendo como estaba atardeciendo

\- No es bueno, vamos a cenar pronto. Occidental o japonés, ¿me pregunto qué es mejor? – Decía la rubia

\- Bueno, ambos estilos culinarios son bueno, así que es difícil de decidir -

\- Oh, cuando no se puede decidir, debes hacer ambas cosas – Dijo Yurishia haciendo un guiño

Fueron a un restaurante tradicional de muy alta clase en Kyoto antes de trasladarse a un hotel restaurante de primera clase en el [Float] de Tokio. Pero la rubia noto como no comía carne si no vegetales. Luego de eso la rubia rento una alcoba matrimonial para los dos

Kizuna estaba mirando el paisaje que daba el [Float], era un espectáculo de luces fascinantes pero él prefería el espectáculo de las estrellas, recordando cómo se podían ver desde el mirador de la [Casa de Leo] en el [Neo-Santuario]

*Ya estoy lista, Kizuna* Dijo una voz para que viera a Yurishia con una lencería negra bastante atrevida

\- ¿Y-Y eso? – Pregunto el moreno levemente sonrojado

\- Es para esta ocasión – Dijo la rubia sensualmente para subirse a horcadas en el regazo de Kizuna mientras lo abraza del cuello – Kizuna, hazme tuya –

El chico estaba en trance, ahora mismo…la llamada "Reina de Ataraxia" le pedía que la tomara…pero había algo que lo hacía sentir incomodo por lo que prefirió hacer la pregunta

\- ¿Estas segura? –

\- Si, desde el asunto de la isla no he podido dejar de pensar en ti –

Cuando oyó eso suspiro pesadamente puesto que algo parecido le había pasado hace algunos años con cierta alumna de Tauro que era la candidata #1 a ser la sucesora de Teneo cuando la rescato y junto con el anterior Santo de Capricornio, El Cid elevaron la isla de Japón como llevo a varios habitantes del país del sol naciente a ese lugar

\- Entonces lo tuyo no es amor…es fanatismo – Dijo el moreno serenamente para que le pusiera su mano en la cabeza – Mejor levántate y cámbiate – para ponerse de pie pero la rubia no se lo permitió

\- Kizuna…no sé porque dices eso pero yo realmente te amo y quiero ser tu mujer – Dijo Yurishia seriamente mientras miraba al moreno a los ojos

Eran unos hermosos ojos azules…pero en ellos no habías más que cariño, ternura y deseo dirigidos al chico

\- Encontraras a alguien mejor más adelante – Dijo el Hida menor

\- Eso jamás pasara – Respondió la rubia

\- Eventualmente desapareceré y puede que jamás vuelva –

\- Te esperare, no importa cuánto tiempo pase –

\- Sabes que si hacemos esto, no hay marcha atrás –

\- Lo sé perfectamente –

\- Entonces…- Dijo el moreno para besarla mientras que sus manos recorren la piel de la chica para que este vaya a donde esta los broches y los separe siendo que la chica se separa de él para dejar caer la prenda para tocar los pechos de la rubia con suavidad mientras continúan con el intercambio sensual de saliva

(Woah…a pesar de ser tan grandes… son tan suaves y elásticos…siento como si mis dedos fueran succionados) Pensaba el Hida menor mientras continuaba atendiendo los labios de la chica que ahogaban sus gemidos. Después de uno largo y placentero minuto ambos se separan para que de sus lenguas estuvieran conectadas por un hilo de saliva

\- Esto…Esto se siente un poco extraño… - Decía la rubia al sentir las manos del chico que ama en sus senos

\- Ya veo…¿Qué tal esto? – Dijo el chico para proceder a chupar el gran pecho de la chica mientras con su mano izquierda juega con su pezón

\- Kyah~…Hah~ - Gimió Yurishia – K-Kizuna…esp….Hn…en verdad estas siendo muy rudo…todavía no he hecho nada y ya estas así…-

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo el moreno para que la rubia se pusiera en la posición dominante siendo que puso el miembro de su amado entre sus grandes atributos

\- ¿No crees…que te estas precipitando un poco? – Dijo la rubia – Según el manga que leí, debía empezar con esto – para que empezaras a mover sus grandes atributos de arriba abajo - ¿Qué tal? ¿Esto se…siente bien? – pregunto seductoramente

\- Yuri…shia…- Decía entrecortadamente por el placer que le producía el roce de los pechos – Si lo haces tan duro… ¡me voy a correr…! –

Se corrió en la cara de la chica cubriendo a la rubia con su esencia blanca en su rostro, en sus pechos y en su boca mientras estaba tragaba el líquido blanco que tenía en su lengua mientras recogía lo que tenía en la comisura de sus labios

\- Perdóname pero se sintió también que no pude parar – Se disculpaba el Hida menor

\- Hn…está bien…estoy tan feliz que te corrieras tanto~ - Dijo la rubia felizmente para que el "amiguito" del chico se recuperaba por lo que se relamió

(Siento como estoy a punto de lanzarme sobre ella, rayos…Asmita me dijo que algo así pasaría si dejaba que mis deseo carnales se liberaran…deberé hablar con él como con Degel-sensei sobre esto) Pensaba el Hida menor mientras que la chica de cabello dorado– Yurishia…te vez tan sexy que me puse duro de nuevo –

\- Ara, Ara…¿Es…mi culpa? – Pregunto la chica sonrojada al ver la parte del chico…realmente la tenía muy grande…pensando si algo así de grande le cabria…. - Gyaaaaaaaaaaaan ~ - Suspiraba al sentir como el chico rozaba su intimidad sobre su sex panty negra para que hiciera a un lado la tela para estimular con su dedo los labios inferiores de la chica para recostara a la chica con delicadeza para retirarle la panty para que estimulara la entrada de la intimidad de Yurishia con dos dedos – Hah~…uuh~…Hn~…esto es muy vergonzoso…bien…?...Así que no te quedes mirando…Aah~…

(A-Así que este es su coño…) Pensaba el moreno fascinado la intimidad de la chica - ¿Por qué? – pregunto "inocentemente"

\- Uuuh…quiero decir…podría verme rara…ahí abajo…Gyan~ - Gimió la rubia

\- No te preocupes por eso – Dijo el moreno para 2 dedos en la vagina de la chica – Es muy rosado y lindo – mientras la masturba, lame su clítoris

\- Hng…~ - Gemía de placer la rubia mientras de su boca escurría un hilo de saliva – Gyaaaaan~…Kizuna…algo extraño esta….¡SALIENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Bañando con sus fluidos el rostro del moreno mientras bebía los jugos que le supieron a miel – haaaa….haaa…haaa -

– Ya estas bastante mojada…¿puedo hacerlo? –

\- Aah~… Si, hazme tu mujer…Kizuna –

El chico metió de solo una estocada rompió su himen volviéndola suya pero vio como la chica estaba derramando lágrimas por lo que la beso para que disminuyera el dolor como acariciaba cada de centímetro de su piel haciéndola sentir bien

\- P-Puedes moverte –

\- ¿Estas segura? -

\- Si, ya paso el dolor –

El moreno empezó a moverse lentamente para no lastimar en su primera vez a la chica para que al cabo de unos minutos la rubia le pidiera que aumentara el ritmo por lo que la penetraba con fuerza y un intenso ritmo…como si fuera una bestia en celo

\- Ah~…Que rico~…Kizuna…en verdad estamos teniendo sexo – Decía la rubia – Hih~…Ah~…está yendo tan profundo…esto se siente tan bien…Fwah~…tu succión también se siente genial…mis pechos…me siente muy bien por mis pechos…Kizuna…quiero que…Ahn~…disfrutes esto –

Yurishia se puso en cuatro para que el mencionado le abra la vagina y la penetre de un golpe

\- No tenía idea….Hn~…que el sexo…Auh~…se sentía tan increible – Decía la rubia mientras que el chico arremetía con fuerza en sus embestidas para que este cambie de posicion quedando arriba para montar al chico

\- Aaah~…Hihn~…Uah~…- Gemia la chica moviendo sus caderas – Algo increible está saliendo…Ah~…Hiuuh~…Kizuna…Kizuna – aumentando el ritmo con fuerza y lujuria

\- Yurishia…Yushiria…Ghu…Ya casi….-

\- Si, yo tambien…corrámonos juntos…¡JUNTOS! –

La chica aumentaba el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas montando a su amado con mientras sentía que cada vez estaba llegando al clímax

\- Kizuna…¡LLENAME! – Exclamo la rubia mientras baña con sus jugos el miembro del moreno mientras que este la llenaba con su esencia que salía de la entrada de la chica.

En ese momento cuando ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, apareció una luz amarilla como una luz rosa que se unieron para entrar en el interior de la chica

(¡¿Un [HxH]?!) Pensaron ambos chicos para que Yurishia con una fina capa de sudor cayera sobre el pecho del chico aplastando sus pezones con los del chico

– Oye… ¿quieres hacerlo una vez más? – pregunto seductoramente mientras que lo mira a los ojos

\- Lo haremos las veces que quieras – Respondió el moreno para que la chica se subiera sobre él y empezara a mover sus caderas

\- Ahh~ -

\- Al día siguiente -

Kizuna despertaba para ver cómo eran las 6:00 am mientras que sintió un bulto sobre el para ver como Yurishia Farandole, la denominada [Reina de Ataraxia], dormía junto a él usando su pecho como almohada siendo que tenía una hermosa sonrisa…a la mente del chico vino lo que paso ayer y como lo hicieron más de 10 veces…solo esperaba que no saliera embarazada pero recordó que había aprendido a controlar sus cuerpo como su producción de espermatozoides para evitar embarazar a una chica si fuera necesario…solo esperaba que hubiera activado esa habilidad

(Pensar que terminara perdiendo mi castidad con ella…pero está bien) Pensó el moreno por lo que con cuidado sin despertar a su mujer tomo su saco para sacar la terminal y ver los parámetros…sorprendiéndose al ver como la rubia y él tenían su [Hybrid Counter] al 100% por lo que recordó que cuando ambos llegaron al clímax se realizó un [HxH]

\- Yurishia…despierta preciosa – Dijo el moreno suavemente para oír como la chica gruñía levemente – Ya es de día…debemos irnos –

\- 5 minutos más, mi amor – Dijo la chica abrazando al moreno como su peluche de felpa

\- Yo también quisiera eso pero si no nos vamos ahora…nos va a matar la comandante – Dijo el moreno para que la chica hiciera un puchero, inflando los mofletes levantándose de la cama caminando desnuda para que contoneara sus caderas siendo que su gran trasero se movía de forma erótica

\- Tienes razón...mi Onee-san nos moleria a golpes – Dijo la rubia para mirar como su novio se la comia con la mirada cosa que la hizo sentirse halagada - ¿No quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?- pregunto con un dedo en su barbilla para que el moreno suspirara y la cargara al estilo nupcial para que se bañaran juntos, luego de eso ambos mandaran a comprar algo de ropa. En esta ocasión el moreno fue quien pago el cambio como la tarifa completa de la habitación

\- Dormitorios de Ataraxia –

Yurishia y Kizuna con cuidado llegaron al cuarto de la chica para que estos se despidieran con un breve beso. El moreno se fue al baño a lavarse la cara para que al salir notara como en su cama se encontraba Aine dormida…supuso que lo estuvo esperando toda la noche para terminar lo que empezaron ayer por lo que sintió un gran culpa para dejarla y preparar el desayuno de ambos por lo que hizo Gyudoun

\- Aine – Dijo el moreno suavemente despertando a la chica para ver como traía una bata muy sexy cuando las sabanas se deslizaron sobre su piel – Buenos días –

\- Kizuna…- Dijo la chica aun adormilada - ¿Cuándo llegaste? –

\- Llegue tarde…pero como te encontré dormida en mi cama me recosté en los sillones…perdona si te hice esperar mucho…si puedo compensártelo…solo dime – Respondió el chico – El desayuno está listo, toma un baño y cámbiate –

\- Gracias – Dijo la peli platina amablemente por lo que el chico sonrió porque semidormida era más honesta o más agradable que despierta, el moreno entro en el baño de cuarto dejando el uniforme de la chica para que se cambiara. Cuando salió ya con el vestido vio un plato de arroz con vegetales y carne junto con un té verde mientras que el moreno comía el arroz con vegetales solamente. La chica comió contenta para que ambos al terminar su almuerzo, Kizuna lavara los platos. Fueron al cuarto de la chica para que este se fuera pero en el camino se encontró a Yurishia que se acercó a él para pegar su brazo entre sus pechos

\- Good morning Kizuna –

\- Buenos días Yurishia –

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pero a ambos chicos les importo poco lo que decían

\- Ayer fue el día más maravilloso del mundo, gracias Kizuna – Dijo la rubia

\- No fue nada, después de todo también fue una experiencia única para mí – Dijo el moreno

\- Sabes, por alguna razón, desde la batalla en esa isla despoblada parece que he cambiado un poco – Dijo Yurishia para que esta recargara su cabeza en el brazo al que estaba aferrada

\- ¿Has cambiado? – Pregunto el chico

\- Sí, es misterioso ¿no es así? – Dijo la rubia - A pesar de que he pasado por batallas de vida o muerte varias veces hasta ahora, esa fue la primera vez que pensé que realmente podría morir –

" _ **Parece que en esa batalla la hizo abrir los ojos y hacerle ver que su perspectiva no era acertada, en cierto punto es bueno…ella a partir de ahora se hará más fuerte"**_

\- Desde entonces, llegué a ser muy codiciosa – Comento la chica - Quiero ver las cosas que no he visto todavía... Quiero ir a lugares que no he ido... Quiero llevar ropa que nunca he usado... Quiero comer alimentos que nunca he comido... También... quiero estar junto al hombre del que me enamore – mirando al chico que ante ella era el hombre más asombroso del mundo - Todo esto es todo gracias a me has salvado Kizuna, ¿sabes? -

\- Te lo dije, siempre voy a defenderte a ti como a las demás chicas del equipo…porque son mis subordinadas y son personas valiosas para mí…daría mi vida por su bien estar como su felicidad y que vivan un mañana – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras la chica se sintió realmente halagada por las palabras del moreno…aunque le dio celos al ver que sus palabras no fueron dirigidas solo a ella…pero saber que su amado la protegería fue más que suficiente para la rubia

La rubia noto la mirada algo melancólica y meditabunda del Hida

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Yurishia escudriñando el rostro de Kizuna.

\- No es nada –

\- Kizuna, puedes confiar en mí –

\- Eres realmente perceptiva, Yuri-chan –

\- ¿Yuri-chan? –

\- ¿Te molesta que te diga así? – Pregunto el moreno mientras la chica le brillaban los ojos para reír levemente puesto que le gustaba el sobre nombre que le dio el chico que amaba

\- Fufu – Reía la rubia feliz – (Sé que tienes porque siempre te estoy mirando) teniendo ese pensamiento en su mente

\- En realidad hay algo que me molesta –

\- Cuéntamelo y puede que te de un consejo que te ayude - Dijo Yurishia mostrando una sonrisa tan brillante como un sol

Al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, el chico decidió hablar sobre aquello que lo tenía intranquilo

\- Yurishia, ¿tu relación con Chidorigafuchi es buena? – Dijo el moreno - Me pregunto, ¿qué clase de persona es esa chica?...he tratado de entenderla pero me es difícil comprender a esa cabeza hueca con delirios de grandeza – inmediatamente al oír eso la cara de Yurishia se volvió hosca, separándose de él

-¿¡Eeh~!? – Exclamo la chica - ¿No estás preocupado por mí?...que decepción – comento desilusionada

\- Claro que me importas Yuri-chan – Dijo el chico para acariciarle el rostro mientras ella profundizo el contacto – Sin embargo, esto lo hago por mi deber de capitán y para que al saber de ella, el [HxH] tenga una tasa mayor de éxito – explico sin rodeos

\- Entonces no se puede hacer nada - Dijo Yurishia suspirando - Bueno, se ve que no te gusta Aine o algo así... pero si te soy honesta yo tampoco sé mucho de esa chica –

(En realidad, Aine es la primera chica que me ha cautivado y de la que puedo decir que me siento atraído pero…no es algo que deba saber…aún) – Pensaba el moreno - Pero ustedes dos son compañeras en [Amaterasu] ¿verdad? – pregunto intrigado

\- En realidad no hablábamos mucho…y cuando tenemos una charla, ella siempre tiene la tendencia de usar su lengua afilada para hablar de cosas incomprensibles y realmente no dice nada de sí misma –Respondió la rubia

\- ¿Ella no habla de sí misma? -

\- Correcto...por eso no sé ni lo que Aine suele hacer en sus ratos libres, ni siquiera sé de algo así como su hobby, lo que le gusta o incluso a su familia -

\- Entonces... ¿cualquier persona cercana a ella? – Pregunto el moreno para que Yurishia reflexione un poco, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No me viene nadie a la mente – Respondió la chica

Esa chica era muy popular entre los estudiantes de sexo masculino pero... en realidad… ¿no tenía ningún amigo o algo?

\- En primer lugar, ¿de dónde vino esa chica? – Dijo el moreno - Sin embargo, su apariencia no se ve como de una chica nipona…a pesar de tener el nombre de una -

\- Eso tampoco lo sé -

\- ¿No lo sabes? -

\- Yo también estaba interesada en eso, así que trate de investigar – Respondió la rubia - Sin embargo, nadie sabía nada…nadie en esta academia sabe sobre el pasado de Aine -

\- Entiendo, tendré que recurrir a mi hermana – Dijo el moreno

\- Seria lo más sensato – Dijo la rubia para que Kizuna le ofrezca el brazo que ella tomo gustosa para recargarse sobre él mientras alrededor de ella se veían corazones…como consecuencia empezaron los rumores que a la pareja les importaba poco puesto que ellos eran felices con la compañía del otro. En el almuerzo, el capitan de [Amaterasu] encontró en el casillero de sus zapatos varias cartas de amenaza de muerte como siempre pero también cartas de amor

\- Ara, esto no lo esperaba - Dijo el moreno para tomar las cartas blancas selladas con un corazón y tirar las cartas negras selladas con una calavera

\- Más tarde ese día –

El moreno iba caminando por las calles en dirección al gimnasio vestido con ropas deportivas puesto que estos días no había entrenado y debía compensar ese tiempo con cantidad…si era honesto no esperaba que el gimnasio de la academia tuviera lo necesario para su entrenamiento habitual pero peor a nada…

En ese momento vio a una morena vestía con el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- ¿Eres tú, Himekawa? – Pregunto el chico para que la mencionada volteara

\- ¿Hida-kun? – Dijo la mencionada para que empezaran a caminar juntos mientras miran el paisaje

\- ¿Siempre te quedas hasta tarde en la escuela? – Pregunto el moreno – El [Comité Disciplinar] debe ser duro – comento causalmente

\- Hay muchos estudiantes causando problemas – Dijo la chica – Especialmente los chicos indecentes - para mirar acusadoramente a su capitán que no se inmuto ante la mirada de la chica – Pero me gusta esta escuela…quiero que todos los estudiantes se diviertan tanto como puedan…eso es lo que quiero y es mi trabajo – mirando a la luna siendo que el Hida menor vio una faceta que le hizo atractiva

\- Trabajas mucho, Hayuru-kun…eso es lo que te hace ser atractiva…siempre esforzándote al máximo y nunca rendirte – Dijo el moreno como si nada

\- ¿A-Atractiva? ¿Q-Que dices? – Decía la chica sonrojada - ¡Que indecente! – agitando su mano con fuerza para tropezar pero Kizuna la toma de la cintura y de la mano evitando que caiga para que ambos se vean a los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- Hayuru –

\- Kizuna-kun -

Sin que se dieran cuenta poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron para que se dieran un beso…un beso de niños de primaria.

De pronto el cuerpo de la morena empezó a ser cubierto con un manto de energía color rojo mientras que el moreno estaba cubierto por un manto de energía color rosa para que se mezclaran y entraran dentro de Himekawa

\- ¿Un [HxH]? ¿En un instante? ¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba el chico para que levantara a la chica que se alejó de él y retrocedió unos pasos, llevando sus manos a su pecho

\- ¿Cómo pude hacer algo tan sucio? – Dijo Hayuru para que le diera la espalda al chico mientras se pone en cunclillas, el moreno suspiro para posar su mano en la cabeza de la chica

\- No es nada sucio, solo fue el momento…así que no te sientas mal…eres una chica después de todo. No trates de vivir bajo el código Bushidou…vive una vida normal -

\- Pero…-

\- Lo único que no nos puede quitar la justicia y no le podemos dar…es vivir como lo que somos –

\- Hida-kun… –

\- Eres una chica increible pero deberías ser más una joven que un guerrero – Dijo el moreno – Mi orden como capitán es que vivas al máximo y siempre busca tu felicidad – para separarse de ella

\- Kizuna…- Dijo Hayuru mirando al moreno que le sonreía cálidamente por lo que sintió como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo mientras que sentía una calidez en su pecho por lo que se levantó para abrazar al chico – Gracias…desde ahora viviré como un chica y una guerrera –

\- Me gusta oír eso – Dijo el moreno – Te acompaño a tu casa –

Ambos se fueron pero la morena se pegó al chico para que este le ofrezca el brazo que sorprendentemente acepto gustosa mientras sonreía hermosamente. Luego de dejarla en su dormitorio fue al gimnasio del equipo para empezar a entrenar con Aine

\- Llegas tarde – Se quejó la chica mientras golpeaba el saco de box

\- Me disculpo por ello – Dijo el moreno para que se quitara su ropa trayendo su túnica de entrenamiento puesta – Respira en cada golpe para darles más fuerza y termina el combo con una patada – indico como un maestro

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo la chica para dar una patada a la cabeza – HAAAAAAA –

\- Bien, continuaremos con lo que nos quedamos ayer – Dijo el chico para que se pusiera los almohadones en las manos – Empecemos –

Aine realizaba golpes y patadas cuando el chico le indicaba puesto que este detenía los ataques

\- ¡Gira tus caderas, reparte bien el peso…¿eso llamas un golpe?…una anciana de 90 años golpea más fuerte que eso…no te olvides de respirar…quiero una combinación…jap…recto…gancho…patada baja…patada media…patada alta y termina con una patada giratoria! – Exclamaba el moreno

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo la peli platina obedeciendo a todas sus indicaciones para realizar el combo

\- ¡Termínalo! –

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

La chica dio una patada que hizo que el moreno la detuviera con el almohadón para que este bajara su pie

\- Bien, has mejorado – Dijo el chico alegrando a la chica – Pero aun te falta mucho para compensar los poderes de Yurishia o Hayuru…el [armamento prohibido] lo tendrás –

\- ¿Entonces para que me entrenas? –

\- Si se llama [Armamento prohibido] debe tener una gran carga en tu cuerpo o alguna consecuencia por lo que te entreno para que resistas el usarlo –

\- Entiendo…-

\- Bien, vamos al sparring…pero esta vez lo haremos con un incentivo –

\- ¿Incentivo? –

\- Si tu ganas haremos aquí mismo el [HxH] hasta que obtengas el [Armamento Prohibido] – Dijo el moreno – Pero si gano aumentare la carga de tu entrenamiento…¿estás de acuerdo? –

\- Si – Dijo la peli platina decidida a ganar

\- Entonces…¡adelante! –

\- 15 minutos después –

Se ve como Aine Chidorigafuchi estaba en el suelo respirando pesadamente mientras el moreno salía de las duchas con su ropa deportiva

\- Vas mejorando, espero que para la próxima puedas derrotarme –

\- ¿La próxima? –

\- Si, hasta que logres vencerme la condición seguirá siendo la misma para todos los sparrings de ahora en adelante –

Pero sin que lo notaran o al menos, Aine…Yurishia y Hayuru estaban viendo desde una rejilla de madera como el moreno entrenaba a la peli platina por lo que ambas sintieron celos. Mientras que Yurishia los mostraba abiertamente, Hayuru los disimulo o los hizo menos evidentes

\- Al día siguiente -

Kizuna visitó el laboratorio del [HxH Gear], [Laboratorio Nayuta] puesto que estaba decidido a saber sobre el pasado de Aine a toda costa

*Kizuna Hida, ¿Qué se te ofrece?*

Cuando entró en el laboratorio, estaba Kei Shikina frente a la consola que era como una cabina

\- ¿Puedo obtener la información sobre el pasado de Chidorigafuchi? – Pregunto el chico

*Una autoridad para liberar la información es necesaria. El nivel de información de Chidorigafuchi Aine es alto. No puede ser liberada con el nivel de autorización de Kizuna Hida*

\- Entiendo pero se me puedo proporcionar ciertos datos como su lugar de nacimiento o su escuela primaria -

*Todo está catalogado como secreto. La información no puede ser revelada*

\- ¿A pesar de que tengo la autoridad para conocer la información personal de cada una, así como sus medidas y su ubicación en el tiempo real? – Pregunto el chico - ¿Entonces, quién en el mundo puede ver la información de Chidorigafuchi? -

*El único que tiene la autoridad para eso, en [Ataraxia] es solamente Reiri Hida*

\- Así que es Nee-san – Dijo el moreno – Algo me decía que tenía que ir con ella, de todos modos gracias por la información Shikina-san, iré al centro de mando a ver si esta -

*No hay necesidad de eso*

La entrada de la habitación se abrió y Hida Reiri con su largo pelo negro ondeando detrás de ella entró.

\- Nee-san – Dijo el moreno

\- Kizuna, ¿quieres saber sobre el pasado de Aine? – Pregunto la morena

\- Correcto -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Estoy preocupado por ella – Respondió el Hida menor - Esa chica no le importa ni siquiera su propia integridad. Lo que está dentro de su cabeza es obtener poder y no le importa lo que le pase –

\- Kizuna…-

\- Esas personas me irritan pero si puedo saber sobre ella podre entender el porqué de su actuar y procederé correctamente –

\- Si es el caso, te contare sobre ella – Dijo la Hida mayor - Sin embargo, incluso la información que tenemos sobre Chidorigafuchi Aine es limitada –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el moreno

\- Esto sucedió hace diez años – Dijo la morena - Tokio... no el [Megafloat], sino que en la parte continental de Tokio, el palacio imperial estaba rodeado por un canal a su alrededor y había un canal allí llamado Chidorigafuchi. Se recibió un informe de que una chica estaba flotando allí. Esa chica fue protegida entonces y era...-

\- ¿Chidorigafuchi? -

\- Correcto. La chica que fue enviada al hospital y cuando abrió sus ojos no se acordaba de nada, sólo por qué estaba en ese tipo de lugar. Por el contrario, de donde ella venía, quién era, ni siquiera podía recordar los datos. Ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre, ese era el estado en que estaba -

\- ¿Así que es amnésica? – Dijo el chico recibiendo una afirmación de Reiri

\- Ella no tenía ninguna herida externa, por lo que se examinó por si había sido causado por un shock temporal. Sin embargo, incluso después de eso, no había señal alguna de que estaba recuperando su memoria -

\- Sin embargo, ¿no hubo alguien de la familia de Chidorigafuchi que la buscase? – Pregunto el chico -Tiene que haber una solicitud de búsqueda -

\- No había nada. Parece que la policía hizo una búsqueda, pero la familia de Aine no se pudo encontrar al final. Su aspecto parecía que estaba a alrededor de los diez años, por lo que se hicieron búsquedas en las escuelas primarias en todo Japón, pero no había ni una sola pista -

\- ¿Buscaron en el extranjero? -

\- Se preguntó en la Oficina de Inmigración pero no dio lugar a ninguna pista -

" _ **Entonces, ¿De dónde proviene Aine Chidorigafuchi?"**_

\- Era una niña muy normal y saludable. Tampoco hubo algún problema en el resultado del examen. Pero… - Dijo Reiri que frunció las cejas – Si había algo que destacaba en ella… y eso era su aptitud para el [HxH Gear] era anormalmente alta -

\- Ya veo, supuse algo así cuando la conocí la primera vez y la vi en combate -

\- Recientemente se está quedando atrás de Yurishia y Himekawa – Explicaba la morenoa – Su [Zeros] exhibe su habilidad en una estrecha área de batalla, pero es una desventaja cuando hay distancia con el enemigo. No es que su talento sea inferior, pero la diferencia en la aptitud del [Gear] dio lugar a grandes diferencias del resultado en el campo de batalla -

\- Así que es por eso que tiene ese complejo -

\- De cualquier manera, la que tuvo un ojo hacia la alta aptitud de esa chica, fue nuestra madre – Dijo la morena mientras el chico se mantuvo inpasivo al oír esas palabras de su hermana puesto que aun cuando la había perdonado…tenia cierto resentimiento hacia su madre por mandarlo a ese infierno - Madre tomó su custodia e incluso fue quien le dio el nombre de Aine Chidorigafuchi. Y luego, Aine participo en la investigación y desarrollo del [HxH Gear] –

En ese momento recordó como veía siempre a una niña llorar en la sala de investigaciones para que la abrazara consolándola

\- Entonces fui reemplazado por ella – Dijo el moreno puesto que aún le dolía recordar eso pasado

\- Si, así fue – Dijo la morena preocupada por su hermano porque sabía que cuando se enojaba despedía rayos de su cuerpo…siendo que se preguntaba como hacia eso - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Antes habría perdido el control pero creo que poco a poco lo voy superando – Decía el moreno – Aine con su talento ayudo a crear un rayo de esperanzan para la humanidad, en [Palestra] pude entender eso…cada ser en este mundo tiene su propósito –

Al oír eso, Reiri y Kei estaban sorprendidas, puesto que veían que tan maduro era Kizuna…como había superado su pasado

(Creo que esa academia hizo lo que yo no puedo en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos) Pensaba Reiri frustradamente

\- Se alojaba en este laboratorio durante todo el día, llegando a ser un conejillo de indias – Dijo la morena

\- Entonces… ¿sus estudios? - Pregunto Kizuna

\- Ella comenzó a asistir a la escuela desde la secundaria – Respondió Reiri

\- Ya veo...finalmente comenzó una vida normal al empezar la escuela secundaria – Dedujo el chico

\- Fue entonces cuando comenzó la prueba de aplicación práctica – Dijo la morena mientras el chico miraba con melancolía el techo del lugar

" _ **Entonces... esa chica.**_

 _ **Desde que era una niña, ella se aisló en este laboratorio**_

 _ **Todo el tiempo como un conejillo de indias**_

 _ **Siempre sola**_

 _ **Lo único que tenía era el [HxH Gear] y a Haha-ue.**_

 _ **Un excelente talento.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, ella fue adelantada por sus rivales…debió ser duro para ella"**_

De repente, apareció una ventana de alerta. Por toda la habitación se llenó de ventanas flotantes carmesís y de alarma.

\- ¡Kei! ¡¿Que está pasando?! – Exclamo Reiri mientras la mencionada tecleaba a una velocidad vertiginosa

*Ataque enemigo* Dijo la rubia *Buques de guerras enemigos aparecieron a dos centenares de kilómetros más adelante de Ataraxia*

\- ¿Escala del enemigo? – Pregunto la morena

* Uno de dos mil metros, un clase acorazado. Aproximadamente treinta buques de guerra debajo de clase de dos mil metros. La mitad de ellos son portaaviones, el resto parecen ser buques de escolta*

\- ¡¿Qu…?! – Exclamo Reiri que no pudo gesticular

Era una gran flota sin precedentes.

Hasta ahora habían ocurrido casos en los que se habían enfrentado a barcos enemigos, pero el barco enemigo era invariablemente sólo uno. Aun así, ellos cada vez recibieron grandes cantidades de daños.

Y ahora había treinta barcos.

Para encontrar esta gran flota, tal vez esta fue la primera vez desde la batalla decisiva en el continente del [Segundo Conflicto del Universo Alternativo]. Si entraban en batalla en una situación como esta, no podían imaginar si [Ataraxia] o el [Megafloat de Japón] podrían pasar por esto de manera segura.

\- ¡Kei, conecta la línea de mando a la habitación! No hay tiempo para volver allí, me quedaré con el mando aquí – Dijo la comandante

*Entendido*

La ventana de alerta desapareció y en su lugar, ventanas que mostraban la red de batalla y la información del Megafloat de Japón aparecieron en gran cantidad.

Todos hicieron un bulto como un banco de peces en el centro de la habitación, conectados el uno al otro de manera orgánica, construyendo un sistema. Las paredes en cuatro direcciones y el techo, la superficie del suelo también, todos se convirtieron en un monitor que estaba reproduciéndose fuera de Ataraxia.

Kizuna vio a la flota enemiga que fue proyectada en la pared.

El acorazado negro que parecía que estaba cortando el cielo azul estaba flotando en el cielo. Los patrones que no parecían como palabras o formas brillaban en el cuerpo de la nave.

Era un buque de guerra fantástico que estaba obviamente hecho de diferente tecnología de la humanidad.

Su forma era totalmente sin relación con los fluidos mecánicos o la aerodinámica.

Su anchura era amplia, las torretas estaban dirigidas a todas las direcciones. Se sentía como una fortaleza o castillo de la edad media Europeo que estaba volando en el cielo junto con su muralla defensiva.

Esa figura de un objeto con masa gigantesca pausadamente volando en el cielo no podía ser descrita como cualquier cosa menos absurda

El moreno sostuvo su pendiente…estaba listo para actuar…hace mucho tiempo que no enfrentaba una flota de este tipo y la última vez fue cuando su tío Sisyphus murió al usar su _**[Extreme Jihad]**_

*La conexión con sala de mando está terminada. El lapso de tiempo es de aproximadamente de diez milisegundos. No habrá ningún problema para que puedas dar instrucciones pensando en mí oficina como en la sala de mando* Dijo la rubia

Kei levantó la cara un poco. Su mirada se encontró con la de Reiri y ambas asintieron en silencio la una a la otra.

\- Está bien, calcula el curso de la evasión de Ataraxia -

El brazo de Kei fue hacia la parte superior de la consola con una velocidad tremenda.

*Lo más probable es que la flota enemiga está viniendo desde la dirección de Salomón. Por supuesto que el cálculo de la evasión de Ataraxia está completo. Ahora corre lejos a la dirección noroeste a toda velocidad*

\- ¡El tiempo hasta el encuentro con el enemigo! -

*Si la situación no cambia, vamos a entrar en el campo de tiro de la flota enemiga en quince minutos más*

El buque insignia de la flota enemiga, gran acorazado de dos mil metros de altura fue magnificado y la torreta se proyectaba en gran medida.

{Lo que es la amenaza es el cañón principal de este gran acorazado. Si nos bombardea continuamente por eso, el [Megafloat de Japón] se hundirá.}

Al oír eso, Reiri chasqueó en sus labios en señal de frustración

\- ¡Todos los miembros de [Amaterasu], respondan! – Exclamo la morena para que las caras de Aine, Himekawa y Yurishia se reflejaron en las ventanas que aparecieron. En cuanto a los antecedentes detrás de ellas, parecía que las tres estaban en un aula.

\- ¿Ustedes entienden la situación? ¡Entonces dejo todo en sus manos, vayan! -

*¡Entendido!*

Las tres asintieron y cortaron la transmisión.

\- ¡Activa todos los sistemas defensivos de Ataraxia, así como toda el área del Megafloat de Japón! -

*Entendido*

Reiri sacó una ventana de operación que flotaba en el aire con ella. Ella dio un golpecito en un icono para la difusión hacia toda Ataraxia desde el interior del mismo.

\- ¡Infórmale a todos los estudiantes! ¡Esta no es una práctica o evento de escuela, esta es una batalla real! ¡Que muestren el resultado de su esfuerzo al [Universo Alternativo]! -

La ventana que proyectó la imagen dentro de la escuela que mostró a los estudiantes levantándose de sus asientos y saliendo del salón de clases. Cada uno de ellos se fue dispersando a todos los departamentos de [Ataraxia] con el fin de lograr el objetivo que se les asignara.

El departamento de tecnología procedió a la confirmación de la instalación de defensa dentro de la academia, el departamento de combate utilizaba esas armas e interceptaba al enemigo.

[Ataraxia] quien entró en un estado de combate hizo un cambio completo en el aspecto de la ciudad. El obturador se bajó en la pared del edificio, las instalaciones importantes bajaron al subterráneo. En las instalaciones de combate a la inversa fueron apareciendo desde el subsuelo de la tierra por encima.

La calle se abrió y aviones no tripulados aparecieron desde el interior, hicieron uso de la carretera directamente para lanzarse. El edificio camuflado se abrió, mostrando un cañón de partículas que inició a cargar una dispersión de descarga eléctrica. El suelo del parque se abrió cuando misiles de obturación y de medio alcance asomaron sus cabezas desde abajo.

\- ¡Bien, entonces yo también! – Dijo el moreno quien iba a salir a ayudar con o sin [Eros]

\- Espera Kizuna, te vas a quedar aquí - Dijo la Hida mayor autoritariamente

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamo el moreno

\- No tiene sentido incluso si vas ahora…por ahora espera aquí -

\- ¿¡Sólo por eso!? ¡Incluso yo puedo hacer algo si es contra un arma mágico del estilo de categoría-C! – Replico el moreno

\- Es por eso...actualmente, un arma mágica de clase-C y una menor que incluso le puedas hacer frente todavía no han salido. Además, el exponerte al poder de fuego del buque de guerra enemigo con tu movilidad es simplemente suicida – Explico la Hida mayor para que el moreno se mordiera el labio inferior -Si el enemigo deja escapar una unidad que traspase a la chicas entonces saldrás por ahora prepárate para el asalto -

Kizuna se quedó mirando las figuras de Himekawa, Yurishia y Aine que se proyectaban en el monitor enorme.

Las tres ya estaban colocándose sus engranajes de corazón híbrido y volaron en dirección a la flota enemiga.

Himekawa estaba mirando a la información enviada desde el campo de batalla a la red del agujero tan difícil que podría ser creado en él.

\- Esta es la primera vez que un buque de guerra enorme viene... por otra parte, una flota tan grande... realmente, podemos proteger el Megafloat hasta el final... cuando creo que el futuro de [Ataraxia] y de todo el mundo se pone sobre nuestros hombros…- Dijo Himekawa con una voz profunda de depresión

\- Eso realmente no me gusta Hayuru. Bueno, ¿me pregunto si va a estar bien si sólo damos nuestro mejor? – Dijo Yurishia que al contrario que tenía optimismo, ella estaba despreocupada como si estuviera tocando un juego después de ir a casa desde la escuela. Pero ella tenía una meta, proteger a Kizuna y que le diera una GRAN recompensa…no dejaría que al amor de su vida le pasara algo

\- Aine-san, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto la morena

Aine estaba soportando una ametralladora en su espalda, y un gran número de municiones estaban colgadas en su cintura. Y luego en la mano había un rifle anti-material, Barrett M82A1 colgando hacia abajo.

\- ¿Estoy bien preguntas? No entiendo el significado de tu pregunta – Dijo la peli platina

\- Ah no – Decía Himekawa - El bombardeo del acorazado será feroz, así que por favor no te fuerces. Aine-san se especializa en la corta distancia después de todo, así que sigue después de nosotras… - indico la miembro del comité disciplinar

\- No necesito su ayuda - Declaró Aine friamente a Himekawa

La flota enemiga era visible en la distancia que se estaba volviendo gradualmente más grande.

Delante de las tres, se abrió la ventana flotante de Reiri.

*Escucha bien. Lo que necesitamos es derribar al insignia del enemigo, el gran acorazado de dos mil metros. Serán quince minutos más hasta que capture a [Ataraxia] en su campo de tiro. ¡Antes de que esto suceda, aplasten el cañón principal del enemigo!*

\- Realmente la comandante lo hace ver fácil cuando lo dice – Dijo la rubia que exhaló un profundo suspiro.

En ese momento, frente a Yurishia y las demás, otros destellos de luz en el signo de la aeronave podían ser vistos

El grupo de armas mágicas despegando del portaaviones se dirigían hacia su ubicación.

Era una multitud de categoría-B, Albatros. En total había cincuenta.

\- Pues bien, los limpiaremos a todos a la vez – Dijo la rubia que se detuvo en su lugar.

El armamento sobre su espalda cambió su distribución de energía a partir del poder de propulsión en el poder de ataque.

La luz dorada fluyó en la superficie de la rueda dentada, llevando energía en el cañón de partículas.

El marco diferencial se desplegó y el hocico del cañón de partículas se dirigió hacia la parte delantera.

Por delante de él estaba el equipo de los [Albatros].

Aine y Himekawa que fueron repartidas por delante a la izquierda y derecha, fueron corriendo lejos de la línea de fuego de Yurishia hacia los enemigos

La energía se estaba reuniendo en las bocas de los cañones de partículas.

En ese momento, las bayonetas de los Albatros dispararon a la vez.

\- ¡Yurishia-san! – Exclamo Himekawa que se dio la vuelta hacia Yurishia.

Sin embargo la rubia no mostró ningún signo de movimiento.

Las balas de luz de las bayonetas volaron pasando a Yurishia.

Los cañones de partículas del [Cross] estaban llenos de energía hasta el límite. El resplandor de las bocas de cañón eran emisores de luz que no podían ser suprimidos.

\- ¡VEEEEEEEE! -

Junto con una luz explosiva, un haz de luz fue disparado del marco diferencial.

El resplandor de los cañones de partículas abrió un agujero en el equipo de los [Albatros] por un momento.

El armamento se movía como si se abriera a izquierda y derecha y el haz de luz trazó una línea horizontal a través de la escuadra enemiga.

Como si persiguiera la línea de los cañones de partículas, los [Albatros] explotaban uno tras otro.

La mitad de ellos se convirtieron en fragmentos de luz en un instante.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por la apertura del ataque! – Dijo Himekawa que fue hacia las unidades supervivientes.

\- ¡ _ **[Sword]!**_ (Espada) -

El arma se activó y varias cuchillas energía fueron al enemigo mientras que dibujaba grandes arcos que rodearon la explosión de humo.

[Albatros] aparecieron desde el interior de la explosión. Se dirigieron hacia Himekawa delante de ellos y prepararon su bayoneta.

Himekawa sacó la espada de su cadera.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía ningún arma de proyectiles.

La distancia hasta el albatros era aproximadamente de tres centenas de metros.

La espada de Himekawa no lo podía alcanzar.

Y luego, las bayonetas de los Albatros dispararon a cabo…

En ese instante, las cuchillas perforando a través del pecho de los Albatros aparecieron…explotando en gran medida mientras exponían a cabo su mecanismo interno.

Las cuchillas que cortaron las armas mágicas continuaron moviéndose a alta velocidad y fueron hacia la próxima presa como objetivo.

Atacaron desde la parte superior de la cabeza de los Albatros, dividiendo en dos al enemigo desde su cabeza hasta su entrepierna en dos.

La Cuchillas volaron alrededor libremente en este combate aéreo y crearon un baño de sangre de las armas mágicas, una tras otra. Eran armas que mostraban una fuerza sin igual en el combate de alcance medio.

Sin embargo, se necesitaba una alta concentración para su funcionamiento. Debido a eso, Himekawa por sí misma mostró fácilmente una abertura. Naturalmente, rondando en su lugar, fue atacada por un albatros desde atrás.

La morena se dio cuenta de que se dio la vuelta sosteniendo su espada.

La espada del albatros se desmontó.

Chispas feroces de dispersaron.

Un rugido de metal siendo arrancado resonó, la cabeza del Albatros fue arrancada mientras se producia una rafaga de viento

\- ¿¡Aine-san!? – Exclamo la morena al ver como la mencionada pateó al Albatros.

Se detuvo como si se deslizara sobre el cielo. Allí, otro Albatros acechaba y dejó llover sus disparos.

\- ¡Kuh! – Exclamo la chica que desplegó un escudo de luz y repelió las balas mágicas.

El sistema de defensa de [Zeros] al instante se desplegó y protegió el cuerpo de Aine.

Aine miró a su alrededor rodeándola con una cara triste.

Cuando confirmó al enemigo atacando, [Zeros] ya estaba dando vueltas en el flanco del enemigo.

Sin embargo, el Albatros también estaba tratando de mantener la distancia con Aine y se movió de nuevo.

Y entonces, dirigió el arma hacia la Aine cargando.

Sin embargo Aine preparó el fusil contra la materia en su mano y apretó el gatillo.

Un sonido explosivo resonó escalonadamente, la presión del viento que parecía un ataque golpeó su rostro.

Incluso el rifle que podría destruir camiones y vehículos blindados no era efectivo contra las armas mágicas. Sin embargo, era suficiente para desviar la boca del cañón del arma dirigida hacia Aine.

La bala del arma mágica rozó a Aine desde el lado derecho.

Aine tiró el rifle y echó hacia atrás su brazo. El propulsor en su codo estaba recogiendo luz.

\- ¡Haaaaa! – Exclamo la peli platinal mientras uno de sus propulsores se encendió.

Al igual que una bala disparada, el puño de Aine fue llevado al enemigo.

El sonido y el poder destructivo que eran como explosivo, atravesaron el cuerpo del Albatros.

La onda de choque pasó a través hasta la parte de atrás y un gran agujero se excavó en el cuerpo del Albatros.

Junto con una gran explosión, los fragmentos de luz se dispersaron aparte.

Cuando Aine salió del humo, pudo confirmar la flota enemiga.

\- La distancia es de sólo... treinta y dos kilómetros más – Dijo la usuaria de [Zeros]

\- ¡Ah!...miren eso -

Cuando examinaron la dirección donde el dedo de Himekawa señaló, las armas mágicas estaban volando una tras otra desde el portaaviones de la flota enemiga.

Incluso Yurishia que se encontraba en una posición ligeramente separada hizo una un gesto de fastidio

*¡Aprisa! ¡Sólo siete minutos para el final!* Exclamo la voz impaciente de Reiri que resonó en sus oídos.

\- ¡Ya sabemos! ¡Si puedo conseguir acercarme un poco más, puedo resolver esto con mi cañón de partículas! – Respondió Yurishia con irritación en su voz

Incluso mientras hablaban, los Albatros las atacaban. El número enemigo era demasiado en todo caso.

\- ¿¡Cuántos estarán llegando aquí!? – Pregunto Himekawa que fue cauta con el ataque enemigo al momento que confirmó el mapa del estado de batalla.

El círculo que mostraba el rango enemigo iba a llegar pronto a Ataraxia. La sangre abandonó el rostro de Himekawa.

\- ¡P-Por ahora no vamos a centrarnos en las armas mágicas! De todos modos hay que golpear al enemigo principal….kyaaaaaa – Se quejó de dolor la morena al sentir como fue rozada por un pilar de llamas.

Ese intenso calor y presión lanzaron lejos a Himekawa con escudo por completo.

\- ¿¡Hayuru!? – Exclamo la peli platina se detuvo, mirando al enemigo que la atacó.

Era un arma mágica en forma de dragón con una persona enterrada en su parte posterior.

Un [Drage]

Era un arma mágica de categoría-A que puso contra las cuerdas a la rubia

\- ¡No me gusta este chico que es tan persistente! – Exclamo el As de América levantando el propulsor y se dirigió hacia el barco de guerra. Himekawa la persiguió también

\- ¡Yurishia-san! ¿Y el Drage? – Pregunto la morena para que viera como el enemigo estaba persiguiéndolas.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para enfrentarnos a ese clase A! -

Sin embargo, el Drage no podía ser sacudido por lo que finalmente las alcanzo

Cuando se abrió la boca del drage, la llama estaba formando un vórtice en sí misma. Más rápido de lo que las dos podrían volar, fue directamente hacia sus espaldas.

\- ¡HYAAAAAAAAAA! - Exclamo la rubia por el impacto que sintió como si fuera golpeada por detrás por un coche - Guh... ¡hijo de puta! -

Ellos cambiaron su dirección y escaparon del ataque de llamas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que fueron protegidas por la barrera cinética de su armadura, [HxCounter] disminuyó considerablemente.

\- ¡Si siguen así, no vamos a tener ninguna energía que quede para destruir el cañón principal! – Se quejó la rubia limpiando el sudor de su hermoso rostro

\- ¡Yurishia-san! - Exclamo Himekawa que puso la mano en la espada en sus caderas.

En cuanto a eso, Yurisia detuvo su ritmo.

Himekawa también la imitó.

\- ¡Vamos a matarlo, Hayuru! -

\- ¡Eso es lo que pienso hacer, Yurishia-san! -

Sin embargo, no había tiempo. El tiempo restante hasta el inicio del bombardeo del acorazado era sólo tres minutos.

*Ustedes dos, vayan directo al acorazado* Dijo una voz mientras paso un viento junto a ellas

\- ¿¡Aine!? – Exclamo Yurisha para que la mencionada con una velocidad tremenda se fuera contra el [Drage], la llame del enemigo la ataco pero no lo esquivó y desplegó su escudo por lo que el disparo y la defensa cinética colisionaron

\- ¡HAAAAAA! – Exclamaba la chica para adentrarse a la llama, en el interior de esta se abrió una ventana flotante.

*¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!* Exclamo Yurishia

*¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Detente! ¡Aine-san!* Exclamo Hayuru

*¡Recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a Kizuna de no ser temerarias!* Gritaron ambas chicas

*¡Chidorigafuchi! ¡Detente!* Exclamo el mencionado preocupado por lo que abrio un canal de comunicación

\- ¡UAAAAAAAAAH….! - Aine gritó como si se sacudiera esas voces.

Ella atravesó la llama.

Pasó a través del cuello del dragón.

Delante de sus ojos estaba la parte superior del cuerpo humanoide.

Los propulsores en la cintura y las piernas de Aine se desplegaron en fuego.

\- ¡HAAA…! -

La aceleración de potencia máxima se añadió a la fuerza de su carga. Una patada voladora como un meteoro fue colocada en el cuerpo del Drage. La onda de choque hizo que el Drage retorciera su cuerpo.

En el momento siguiente, la parte superior del cuerpo del Drage explotó. El cuerpo del dragón se rompió en dos y el mecanismo interno sobresalía. Un sonido de metal siendo arrancado sonó como el grito de muerte del monstruo. Causando una gran explosión

*¡Aine!*

*¡Aine-san!*

\- Incluso yo…pude derrotar…a un clase-A...no perderé…contra…Yurishia...- Jadeaba pesadamente mientras sentía una gran dolor en sus hombro

(Esa estúpida…¡¿Qué cree que hace?!) Pensaba el moreno apretando sus puños tan impotente

*¡Aine, no te descontroles! ¡Piense en la formación!*

*¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a formar la formación! Rápido, de esta manera…*

Aine detuvo la ventana ruidosa con su mano y corrió hacia el acorazado.

Delante de esa Aine, se proyectó la ventana de Kizuna.

*¿¡Qué haces tan a la ligera!? ¡Utilizaste demasiado tu escudo de energia!*

\- Derroté al categoría-A, no lo usé sin sentido -

*¡¿Eso llamas derrotar?! ¡Grandisima idiota!* Exclamo el moreno molesto *Tu maldito [HxCounter] esta al 10%, ¿ves?*

\- Eso es más que suficiente – Respondió Aine con indiferencia

*¡¿Suficiente?! * Exclamo el moreno molesto *¡¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?! ¡Deja de pelear y retírate!*

\- ¡Cállate, Hida-kun! –

*¡¿Que me calle?!...¡Estoy salvando tu maldita vida, grandísima estúpida!*

La otras dos chicas vieron como ambos discutían mientras que Yurishia notaba la preocupación del moreno por su compañera…sabía de primera mano que él era así… siempre tan protector, no dudaba que vendría si veía a Aine en peligro

\- No tienes remedio…Kizuna, no te preocupes protegeremos a esa cabeza dura – Dijo la rubia para que mirara hacia atrás y confirmó la figura de Aine. Yurishia chasqueó la lengua y distribuyó la energía de su armamento al cien por cien para propulsar la fuerza.

\- Esta chica…es un dolor de cabeza – Dijo la morena

\- ¡Tenemos que seguir! -

\- ¡Ah! ¡Incluso Yurishia-san! -

Himekawa parecía que iba a llorar, pero ella se fue a la parte trasera del enemigo.

El comienzo del bombardeo era un minuto más.

La aceleración máxima del [Cross] se sacudió la búsqueda del enemigo y trajo a la rubia por encima del acorazado.

\- Parece que de alguna manera lo hice – Dijo Yurishia que se quedó inmóvil en el cielo.

Preparo sus armas y esta vez se dirigió hacia toda la salida en el poder del ataque del cañón de partículas.

Debajo de ella el gran acorazado fue lento, pero seguro invadiendo hacia adelante.

Mientras que ella estaba cargando su ataque y Himekawa atrapó a Aine.

\- ¡Yurishia-san! -

\- Sí, me conformo con esto ahora -

En contraste con su tono ligero, Yurisia estaba mirando con gravedad al acorazado.

El cañón de partículas de Yurishia estaba dirigido al cañón principal del acorazado.

\- Ahora, prepárate, _**¡[Hell…]!**_

En ese momento, cuando Yurishia iba a empezar a disparar, el acorazado enemigo estaba parpadeando momentáneamente.

¡¿?!

De un momento a otro, un aluvión de luces se disparó extendiéndose desde el campo de batalla enemigo llenando todo su campo de visión.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron ambas chicas que apenas se defendieron contra el bombardeo del enemigo mediante el escudo de energía

\- ¡Kuh…!...Est-Esta cosa.., ¡uuh! – Decía Yurishia que no pudo aguantar y fue movida hacia atrás por la presión.

Himekawa y Aine también.

Fueron disparos contra el aire con una terrible densidad. No había lugar para evadir o escapar.

*¿¡Todas se encuentran bien!?* Pregunto la comandante que no recibía respuesta

Y luego, el cañón principal del gran barco de guerra comenzó a moverse. La torreta del cañón se movió en diagonal hacia arriba y una siniestra luz comenzó a reunirse en esa dirección.

Aine y las otras abrieron los ojos como platos.

Se acabó el tiempo.

El acorazado del universo alternativo comenzaba el bombardeo.

Un destello deslumbrante corrió. La onda de choque de la explosión asaltó a las tres por encima del cielo como un terremoto.

La gigantesca bola de luz voló en dirección a Ataraxia.

La esfera de energia iba en direccion a donde se encontraba el muro defensivo pero en el instante que estaba por tocar el muro defensivo de la academia…

Una armadura color dorado estaba frente a la defensa mirando el ataque por lo que puso sus puños en su costado mientras cerraba los puños. Eso no era otro si no el [Santo Dorado de la Constelación de Leo] y capitán del [Equipo Amaterasu] Kizuna Hida que vestía su flamante [Armadura de Leo]. Al ver el disparo en un momento a otro usando su velocidad de la luz se puso su armadura y llego a una distancia de 20 m del muro mientras flotaba en el aire en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

\- No dejare que le hagan daño a esta gente inocente… por eso voy a destruir este ataque con todo mi poder – Dijo el moreno para ponerse su casco como el yelmo de este que tapa su boca como tenía un gran lente azul - ¡Arde mi poderoso cosmos…arde hasta que superes el limite! – elevando su cosmos mientras detrás de él apareció la pantalla cósmica con la [Constelación de Leo] en ella- _**¡**_ _ **[Slider Roar]!**_ (Rugido deslizante) – Exclamo liberando una poderosa onda expansiva

En ese momento toda [Ataraxia] e incluso las de [Amaterasu] escucharon un potente rugido de León viendo como el disparo como el intenso bombardeo que comenzaba fue detenido por ese ruido

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Pregunto Himekawa que se tapó los oídos puesto que le dolían por la macro frecuencia del ruido

\- Suena como… ¡¿Un rugido?! – Dijo la rubia con molestia en sus oídos

\- Sea lo que sea…detuvo el ataque – Dijo la peli platina que estaba como la rubia

\- ¡Aaah, maldición! ¿¡Qué deberíamos hacer ahora!? – Se preguntaba Yurishia mientras que cerca del gran acorazado, ella y las otras también fueron bañadas con el tiro concentrado pero fueron salvadas por sus escudos

\- ¡Si seguimos así, nuestro [HxCounter] disminuirá poco a poco! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Dijo la morena mientras Aine estaba mirando al insignia del enemigo para que se soltara de los brazos de la chica

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer volando en su frente – Dijo la rubia para que los propulsores de Aine irradiaran luz, elevando su producción.

\- ¿Aine-san? ¿Qué planeas hacer? – Pregunto la morena

\- No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de victoria en la batalla de bombardeo. Si es así, entonces tenemos que abordar el barco de guerra del enemigo y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo – Dijo la peli platina pero Himekawa y Yurishia reaccionaron al oír eso

\- ¡No seas ridicula! ¡No hay manera de que podamos acercarnos a través de este aluvión! – Exclamo la rubia

\- Está bien. En primer lugar tenemos que tomar distancia, sí, desde una dirección diferente a nosotras… - Dijo Aine que se fue volando sin escuchar a sus dos compañeras.

\- ¡Aine-san! – Grito Himekawa inmediatamente.

\- ¡No! ¡Aine! –

El moreno que tenía una vista de halcón vio eso por lo que apretó los puños

\- Aine… ¡Eres una estúpidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamo el [Santo Dorado] para quitarse su armadura y ponerse su…- ¡[Eros]! – viste su [HxH Gear] para salir disparado por la chica

\- Mientras en la sala de mandos provisional –

\- Comandante…no hemos encontrado al capitán-desu – Dijo Sylvia

\- ¿Cómo desapareciste de la nada? – Se preguntaba la mencionada porque en un instante a otro su hermano menor había desaparecido sin que siquiera se diera cuenta

*Reiri, Kizuna Hida se dirige para al insignia*

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo al borde de la histeria la mencionada

\- En el campo de batalla -

Aine desplegó su escudo de energía desde el principio y cargó en la nave enemiga con su máxima velocidad.

El caparazón del enemigo la golpeó afectando mucho su trayectoria. Aun así, ella siguió adelante.

En ese momento, su defensa cinética desapareció.

\- ¿¡Que..!? – Exclamo incredula

(¿¡Por qué!?) Pensó incrédula la peli platina

Inmediatamente entendió la razón.

No había más energía.

Aine se mordió los labios.

Ella no tenía ningún medio de defensa más. Aine esquivó el disparo del enemigo mientras se dirigía al acorazado. Ella predijo la órbita del cañón principal del enemigo y eludió con una movilidad maravillosa.

(Sólo un poco más)

Los cañones antiaéreos en su flanco dispararon todos a la vez.

Con un giro en gran medida a un lado, a partir de ahí se giró y cayó en picada.

Los cañones anti-aéreos del enemigo tampoco podían seguir ese movimiento.

(¡Alcánzalo!)

Podía sentir la cubierta del barco de guerra con la palma de su mano

En ese instante, sintió un impacto como si ella fuera golpeada fuertemente por el lado.

(…¿Qué?)

Fue el bombardeo de los buques de escolta que acompañaban al insignia que habían estado en silencio hasta ahora.

Siendo golpeada directamente dese los flancos, Aine fue enviada a volar.

*¡AINEEEEEEEEEE!*

En ese momento apareció Kizuna pero en el camino invoco nuevamente su _**[Raikiri]**_ (Cuchilla Relámpago) para detener el ataque segundo ataque pero recibió dos ataques más de unos [Albatros] asustando a la rubia y a la morena…pero entre el humo vieron como el chico estaba intacto solo con polvo de la explosión. Para que en un instante con los relámpagos de la mano cortara la cabeza de sus enemigos como si fueran mantequilla caliente para deshacer sus rayos

\- Hayuru, Yurishia tendré que dejarles todo, debo de ayuda a este dolor de cabeza llamado Chidorigafuchi –

\- De acuerdo - Dijeron las chicas puesto que habían visto como apareció el chico de la nada para salvar a su compañera pero en ese momento recibio un impacto de sorpresa que lo derribo siendo que le hizo rozar la superficie del agua para que usando esa pantalla fuera al [Float]

\- ¿? -

Aine estaba en un mundo de tono negro.

Ella no entendía dónde estaba.

Ella no entendía quién era ella.

¿Dónde podría ir?

Ella podía ver una tenue luz.

¿Estaba bien para ella ir allí?

Aine se adelantó en dirección a la luz.

*¡Chidorigafuchi!*

\- .. ¿Hida…kun? – Dijo la chica

Podía ver la cara de Kizuna con un ojo borroso.

\- Me alegro que estés bien -

Estaban en una habitación de color blanco puro.

Ella no estaba en una cama que ella reconocia puesto que aquí le pusieron su [Nucleo]. Junto a ella estaba Kizuna que estaba sin su [HxH Gear]

\- Este lugar…-

Era una habitación que recordaba haber visto, pero su cabeza era un caos, por lo que no podía recordar el nombre del lugar.

\- Esta es la sala de ajuste del laboratorio Nayuta. Te dispararon y caíste al mar. Fuiste salvada de ser golpeada directamente por el buque de escolta. Fue gracias a tu buena armadura…y que llegue a tiempo -

El cuerpo de Aine no tenía su [Zeros] pero su traje estaba hecho girones como aquella vez. Ella trató de levantar su cuerpo, pero no podía poner fuerza en su brazo.

\- Trata de no esforzaste – Pidio el chico pero la chica se las arregló para levantarse pero se apoyó en la cama esto se debía que además de los daños de ser derribada, su [HxCounter]

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto la chica

\- La flota enemiga ha avanzado hasta cinco kilometros de Ataraxia. El bombardeo fue detenido por una poderosa onda de macro frecuencia pero en su lugar las armas mágicas están empezando a aterrizar -

\- ¿Detuvieron el bombardeo?… ¿Quién lo hizo?- Pregunto la peli platina

\- Quién sabe...solo se escuchó ese rugido y los ataques fueron eliminados – Respondió el moreno, obviamente mintiendo - Aah, tampoco te preocupes por Yurishia y Himekawa. Volvieron con seguridad... así, en pocas palabras, la estrategia no se pudo hacer -

\- Tengo... que volver pronto – Dijo Aine para ponerse de pie, incluso con las rodillas temblando.

\- Espero…no estás en condiciones para luchar – Dijo Kizuna que se puso en el camino de la chica – Chidorigafuchi, no puedes volver al campo de batalla.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la mencionada

Kizuna sacó su dispositivo de estudiante y mostró el signo vital de Aine para mostrárselo. Aine vio su número y por un instante hizo una cara sombría.

\- Mi [HxCounter] es inferior a 5% - Decía Aine -Ya veo, no será extraño si mi equipo deja de funcionar en cualquier momento, eso es lo que quieres decir – quien sonrió en auto-desaprobación contempló a Kizuna con una cara seria.

\- Incluso sin tener en cuenta esto, eres consciente de eso al menos, que no estás en condiciones de luchar ¿cierto? Incluso si vas en este momento, sólo vas a morir -

\- A pesar de ello, no me importa – Dijo la peli platino para que le diera una bofetada que la derriba - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Exclamo molesta con la mejilla roja

\- ¿Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti? – Dijo el moreno seriamente

\- ¡Hazte a un lado! -

\- No hay manera de que te deje ir a una muerte segura -

Aine miraba fijamente a los ojos de Kizuna.

No había brillo en los ojos grises de Kizuna.

\- A pesar de que estás cansado todavia tienes fuerza para eso ¿no es así? – Dijo la peli platina

\- Sí, cuidar de una grandísima idiota imprudente como tú me dejó agotado…tal vez este fatigado – Dijo el moreno fingiendo cansancio pues desde hace tiempo que su energía sobrepasaba la capacidad de su [HXCounter] por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por eso

\- ¡No recuerdo que te pidiera hacer eso por mí! – Exclamo la peli platina para que el moreno para que le hiciera una ciénega interior derribándola de espaldas mientras que Aine noto como el moreno la veía como un depredador a su presa

\- ¡Déjame pasar! –

\- Ya te dije que no, si debo de dejarte medio muerta para que te quedes…no dudare en hacerlo – Dijo el moreno fríamente con un claro instinto asesino

Después de eso hubo un profundo y abrasador silencio mientras ambos chicos se miraban pero la mirada de Kizuna aplastaba la de Aine hasta que…

\- Yo…yo… ¡yo no tengo nada más que mi [Hxh Gear]! No puedo perdonarme ser inferior al alguien más en esto – Exclamo Aine estaba sollozando -Y ahora… ¡¿ni siquiera puedo luchar?! ¡¿Ni siquiera puedo equiparme mi equipo?!... significa que ya no tengo ningún uso. No tengo un propósito para vivir. Entonces ¿¡eso no significa que ya no importa si vivo?! – derramando pequeñas lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas

\- Chidorigafuchi...- Decía el chico viendo a la chica que le abría su corazón

\- Dentro de mí, no hay nada…nada de nada… no sé quién soy y de dónde vengo. Nombre, familia, hogar, no me acuerdo de nada en absoluto – Decía Aine mirando la expresión de Kizuna estaba impasible

\- ¿Ya lo sabias? -

\- Sí, lo supe sólo justo antes de esto -

\- Entonces la charla será rápida – Dijo la peli platina - Me trajeron a este laboratorio, después de eso, llegué a ser la conejillo de indias de la profesora Nayuta todo el tiempo y ayudé con la investigación...aparte de eso no sé nada de mi pasado -

\- Entendió que eres amnésica y también que te criaron en un entorno único. Sin embargo, está bien si acabas haciendo nuevos recuerdos que sean tu nuevo pasado. Cosas como tu comida favorita, nuevo pasatiempo, incluso amigos – Decía el moreno

\- Aunque tenga un interés en algo, mi verdadero... mi propio pasado…¿ella también tiene interés en algo así? Si empezara a pensar de esa manera, no podría tener interés en nada. Cuando la prueba para la verdadera batalla comenzó y asistí a la escuela secundaria, se hizo excesivamente duro -

\- Sólo por eso, ¿no está bien si sólo hablas normalmente y te llevas bien con tus compañeros de clase? -

\- Tengo miedo entrar en contacto con otras personas – Decía la chica mientras que el moreno recordaba lo que había platica con Yurishia - Debido a que en el laboratorio, no hablaba con nadie allí… por eso no puedo mantener correctamente una conversación con otras personas – por lo que el moreno entendió que su lengua afilada era un escudo para protegerse del miedo. Posiblemente podría ser una máscara para ocultar su corazón. Esa era la teoría más acertada, aunque ella no era consciente de ello.

\- Pero ya vez, incluso para mí no es una sola cosa, es mi propósito en la vida…ser la #1 en….- Decía la peli platina

\- El [HxH Gear] – Completo el moreno

\- Sí – Asintió Aine - Cuando me hice fuerte, la Profesora Nayuta me alabó…en ese momento, yo era la única que podía usar el [HxH Gear]…diciendo eso a la inversa, no podía hacer nada más que eso…era considerada como la mejor piloto del mundo -

\- ¿No es así todavía? - Pregunto el moreno - Tienes un increíble genio, incluso todo el mundo piensa que eres increíble. Incluso Yurishia y Himekawa, deben estar confiando en ti también –

\- ¡Ya deja de decir eso! – Exclamo Aine siendo que su voz estaba temblando. - ¡Estoy cansada de que se me sea dicho que soy una increíble genio! ¡No importa lo fuerte que soy en un radio estrecho de batalla, no vale nada, si no puedo derrotar al enemigo! ¡Hayuru ha derribado doscientos enemigos, Yurishia está en trescientos, yo sólo he derribado treinta enemigos hasta ahora!...¡Aun cuando entreno contigo…no siento que avance…eres fuerte…capaz de detener una ataque combinado de un [Drage] con una mano…puedes hacer flexiones con el dedo meñique con varias pesas que se adhieren al cuerpo de 100 kg en tus piernas…pero yo no puedo ser más fuerte!…¡¿Por qué?! – soltando toda su frustración

\- Chidorigafuchi...- Dijo el chico mirando con cierta tristeza y amargura como de ironía puesto que por Aine fue que vivió un infiero durante 2 años pero también gracias a ella conoció al hombre que lo convirtió en lo que es hoy

\- En ese momento me acordé de algo del pasado – Dijo la peli platina - La profesora Nayuta me habló de un arma increíble llamada [Armamento Prohibido] que está durmiendo dentro de mí. Cuando él [HxCounter] pase el límite, existe la posibilidad de que se materialice -

" _ **¿Haha-ue dijo eso?...**_

 _ **Entonces, como pensaba, la que envió los datos acerca de [Eros] fue ella…presiento que volverá pronto…mi instinto me lo dice"**_

\- Si puedo obtener el [Armamento Prohibido] podría a volver a ser fuerte….pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer que mi [HxCounter] sobrepase más allá de la carga completa? – Explicaba Aine – Cuando perdí toda esperanza, tú apareciste – señalando al chico - Tú, Kizuna Hida…el [Limit Breaker] (El hombre que rompe el límite) del [HXCounter] – mientras el chico estaba levemente sorprendido - Fui feliz…estaba llena de esperanza, el mundo parecía diferente de repente. Me sentía como si fueras el príncipe que la profesora Nayuta había creado para mí –

\- ¿Pr-Prin…cipe? – Dijo el chico incrédulo

\- Tenia que agradecerte… debía hacer que me amaras – Decía Aine – Pero no sabía qué hacer… busque en la base de datos, miraba las revistas que los muchachos leían, investigué varias cosas. Estaba ese artículo escrito que los chicos estarían encantados de un bento hecho a mano de una chica... pero, no puedo cocinar ni nada, justo cuando pensaba qué hacer… -

" _ **Ah...así que debido a eso ella hizo ese sándwich de la tienda de conveniencia"**_

\- Preparé un bento que no hice por mí misma, luego leí un libro porno para chicos, sobre qué hacer para hacer a un chico feliz -

\- No me digas que... ¿mirabas esas revistas porno destinadas para chicos y debido a eso me viniste a despertar por la mañana? – Preguntaba incrédulo

\- De-De hecho, había más cosas... diversos planes para despertarte, pero... eso, eso era imposible para mí –

\- Me puedo llegar a imaginar -

\- En la escuela...ese momento en que levantaste tu falda… -

\- Aquel tiempo, fue tan embarazoso que pensé me iba a morir. Una-Una kouhai también vio eso…-

\- Pero tu cara en ese momento era muy indiferente…tú has dicho que no eras tímida… ¿¡No estabas incluso usando una y otra vez tu lengua afilada!? – Pregunto el chico

\- ¡Eso es porque si yo no lo hacía, mi cabeza me daría vueltas por la vergüenza! – Exclamo la peli platina sonrojada – A-Además cuando me besaste y me correspondiste como me dijiste aquellas palabras empecé a sentir extraña junto a ti…mi corazón latía con fuerza junto a una extraña calidez que me hacía sentir bien contigo…si no mostraba esa indiferencia podría haberme puesto como tomate...incluso antes de esto, había un artículo que decía si acababa yendo sola a la habitación de un chico en la noche se mostraba signo de OK...yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero... eso daba miedo… aun así, si hacía eso, pensé que Hida-kun pondría su mano sobre mí –

\- Eso es exagerado…si bien cualquier chico estaría encantado de tener una belleza como tú despertandolo…yo… - Decía el chico desviando la mirada

\- ¡Qué quieres decir con eso! ¡Inútil! ¡Cobarde! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que siento! – Exclamo la peli platina

\- ¡No me jodas! ¿Quién es un cobarde? – Dijo el chico irritado - ¡Además, con tu comportamiento habitual es imposible que pueda entender lo que sientes en este momento! ¡La dificultad es demasiado alta!...simplemente no lo puedo entender…eres una chica muy hermosa y linda que cualquier muchacho querría como novio pero usas esa actitud de narcista lengua afilada para no verte débil...por dios, dame un respiro ¿quieres? -

\- ¡No tienes que entender algo así, las mujeres jamás podemos ser entendidas, tonto! – Grito Aine mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. - No puedo obtener el [Armamento Prohibido]…al final, sólo soy un ser humano que no tiene utilidad alguna. Desde el principio no tenía ningún sentido para vivir -

En ese momento, una vibración como de un terremoto sacudió el suelo.

\- Tarde o temprano, [Ataraxia] también será destruida por ese gran barco de guerra…a causa de mi debilidad todo el mundo morirá…- Decía la peli platina molestando al chico puesto que pensaba que el mundo giraba a su alrededor…cosa que irrito al chico

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! – Exclamo Kizuna callando de golpe a Aine

\- ¿Qué-Qué te pasa? – Pregunto nerviosa la peli platina

\- ¡Cállate y escucha, niña engreída! ¿No eres útil? ¿No tienes ningún valor para vivir? ¿Y qué pasa contigo diciendo que sólo mataste a treinta enemigos? ¡Yo todavia no mato a ningún enemigo, ninguno! ¿¡No eres muy hábil ya que derribaste muchos enemigos!? ¡También sólo porque no puedes hacer un [HxH], no digas que todo es tu culpa! – Exclamaba el moreno mintiendo obviamente en la parte de los enemigos puesto que había matado más que Hayuru y Yurishia juntas - No me gusta utilizar a una chica…pero… ¡Si se me acerca una belleza trascendente como tú, no hay manera de que vaya a entender qué demonios debo hacer! ¡Entiende mis sentimientos también! -

-¡Que…Que! – Exclamo la peli platina- ¡¿Estás orgulloso de ser un bueno para nada!? ¡Está bien si acabas colocando tu mano sobre mí! ¡Alguien como yo, no tiene ningún gran valor, en primer lugar, soy un ser humano que no existe! -

\- ¡Deja de joder! Eres hermosa, tu estilo es genial, eres una diosa…una hermosa perla que brilla entre las demás – Grito el moreno por lo que las mejillas de Aine fueron teñidas de rojo en un instante.

\- ¡Co-Cosas como esas no pueden derrotar al enemigo! – Exclamo la chica tartamueando

\- ¡A quién le importa! – Exclamo Kizuna aún más irritado – Jamás hables como si tu vida no valiera nada…te lo dije hace unos días…para mi tu vida si vale. ¿No acabas de atesorarte a ti misma? ¡Piensas que eres la mejor y te vuelves insegura cuando nadie se queja sobre ti! ¡Sólo eres incapaz de aceptar la brecha entre tu yo ideal y lo que eres de verdad! ¡El hecho de que haya personas contra las que no puedas ganar, hay gente incluso más superior que tú hace que te humilles como te infravalores a ti misma y te enojes, por dios, parece una bebe! – para que la expresión de Aine cambiara de desconcierto a furia.

\- ¡Cállate!... ¡No hables como si supieras algo! – Dijo la peli platina molesta

\- ¡Lo sé porque por tu culpa yo fui echado de aqui! – Exclamo el moreno mientras la chica retrocedía -¡Escucha bien! Incluso si piensas que no tienes ningún talento, no es un gran problema, entonces lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en lo que eres y buscar en lo que eres buena ¿Qué debes hacer para que incluso tu poder pueda ser útil? Piensa en lo que has hecho y como te ha beneficiado a ti como a los demás ¡Si lo haces, entonces no habrá nadie en este mundo cuya existencia sea innecesaria! - pero Aine sacudió la cabeza como diciendo que ella no quería escuchar.

\- ¡Aah, que molesto! ¡No quiero oír un sermón tuyo! -

Luz corrió a través del [Zeros] de Aine. El propulsor en su codo brillaba.

\- ¡Hazte rápidamente a un lado! ¡O de lo contrario te voy a golpear hasta la muerte! – Exclamo la peli platina amenazadoramente

\- Si es el caso, voy a romperte el brazo – Dijo el moreno tajante

Aine retiró su puño. Era una posición donde podía penetrar a través del cuerpo de Kizuna en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Así que vas a acabar tu última energía para vencer hasta la muerte a un solo hombre que te irritó? Qué bien, idiota-sama pensaba que aspirabas a ser la más fuerte…no la más estúpida piloto de los [HxH Gear] – Dijo el chico provocando que los ojos de Aine se envolvieron en un color peligroso.

\- ¡Tú realmente vas a morir! –

\- Quisiera ver como sostienes esas palabras, tarada –

Kizuna acepto todo el instinto asesino de la chica mientras que el permanecía impasible…como si no le importara lo que haría la chica

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo la chica para atacar al chico pero solo la tremenda presión del viento golpeó la cara de Kizuna. El viento se enrolló y levantó el polvo del suelo en un remolino

El puño de Aine fue detenido por un dedo de la mano izquierda del chico que no parecía esforzarse al ver eso Aine expulsó una voz de morderse los dientes posteriores.

\- ¡¿Solo con un dedo detuviste un ataque de mis [Zeros]….y con el dedo meñique de tu brazo lastimado?! ¡¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?!...¡¿Por qué no tratas de lastimarme?!...¡¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo si yo te he tratado mal?! – Exclamo Aine derramando lágrimas para que Kizuna ponga una mano en su cabeza

\- No era necesario…solo debía dejar que te desahogaras…además tengo poca movilidad por cierto asunto jeje – Dijo el chico riendo mientras tenía una mano detrás de su cabeza. Aine se dio cuenta de que el pelo de Kizuna estaba mojado.

\- Tú…no me digas que... ¡¿fuiste a salvarme cuando me caí en el mar?! – Dijo la peli platina para que Kizuna torpemente desviara la mirada.

\- Te salve cuando estabas a punto de caer pero me distraje un disparo del enemigo me dio de lleno y caímos al agua pero puede sostenerte antes de que entraras al océano pero lleve un chapuzón Jajaja – Dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la morena - ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¿Qué porcentaje tiene tu [HxCounter] ahora mismo? – Pregunto seriamente para que le quitara el dispositivo- ¡¿Solo el 2%?! – casi grito de la incredulidad para que golpeara el pecho de Kizuna con sus manos

No fue con el poder del [HxH Gear], sino su fuerza mientras apoyaba su frente en los pectorales del chico

\- ¡Tú! ¡Idiota, idiota, incompetente, tonto, inútil! ¡A pesar de que eres un ser débil! ¡A pesar de que no tienes talento! ¡Al menos evade una simple bala o algo así! – Dijo la peli platina golpeando el pecho de Kizuna mientras lloraba - ¿Por qué salvaste a alguien quien no puede pelear más…por qué hiciste algo así?- para que el chico lo abrazara mientras que Aine presionó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kizuna, ella detuvo su voz y lloró para que el moreno le acariciara suavemente su cabeza - A pesar de eso, yo, no puedo hacer nada... más que morir – lagrimas brillantes rodaron por sus ojos

\- Este lugar es realmente nostálgico, ¿no crees? – Dijo el moreno confundiendo a la chica

\- ¿? -

\- Ciertamente, en este lugar fue donde te conocí por primera vez – Dijo el moreno – Lo acabo de recordar todo – con una sonrisa

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo la chica solo atinar a expresar eso

\- Hace 10 años, llegaste a esta sala levantada en una camilla… en ese momento, yo estaba ayudando a mi madre, Nayuta Hida, con su investigación -

\- Tu eres aquel niño que me abrazo cálidamente cuando desperté y empecé a llorar…y quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí…aquel niño que no volví a ver desde ese día…. ¿tú eres…Hi-kun? – Dijo la peli platina viendo al moreno incrédula

\- Tiempo sin vernos Ai-chan – Dijo Kizuna

\- Hi-kun… ¿en verdad que eres Hi-kun? – Dijo la chica para ver a su primer amigo de la infancia que estuvo para ella cuando se encontraba desesperada

\- Tú quien tenías una afinidad alta para el [HxH Gear] cuando llegaste aquí, lo que hizo que fuera puesto en un bote de basura. En ese momento yo también fui hecho a un lado por mi propia madre cuando ya no le era necesario – Dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a Aine, tanto que abrió sus ojos de la impresión - ¿Recuerdas que lo que te dije antes? O mejor dicho lo que te grite –

\- "Lo sé porque por tu culpa yo fui echado de aquí" – Dijo la peli platina repitiendo las palabras del chico

\- Si, después de eso, Nayuta Hida me mando a América…y no me refiero al [Float] – Respondió el moreno

\- Entonces….- Decía Aine incrédula puesto que jamás supo de ello

\- Si, me envió al continente, en específico a Guadalajara en México – Completo el moreno – Ahí viví 2 años, los cuales conocí el verdadero infierno…el poder vivir era una constante pelea día a día sin piedad…vi cosas e hice cosas que me perseguirán por el resto de mi vida…todo por ver un mañana y tal vez encontrarme con mi hermana de nuevo -

Al oír eso, la peli platina sentía una profunda puñalada puesto que por su culpa sufrió demasiado y quedo con grandes traumas de por vida

\- Por eso, entiendo bien cómo se sientes Ai-chan – Dijo el moreno - Después de todo en ese momento, yo también era el único usuario del [HxH Gear] en el mundo. Cuando apareciste y notaron tenías aptitudes superiores a mí… me dijeron que ya no era necesario, eso fue realmente impactante…ser desechado como basura y enviado a ese lugar - Aine se mordió los labios con fuerza.

\- ¿La doctora lo sabe? Hi-kun –

\- No lo sé, Ai-chan…hasta que la vea de nuevo…hasta ese momento sabré si tiene conocimiento o no de eso – Dijo el moreno - Cómo estás corriendo a la muerte, entiendo eso también…me recuerdas esa época donde viví por mi propia cuenta -

Aine miró lentamente a la cara de Kizuna.

La cara de Kizuna indicaba algo de nostálgica, su expresión era tranquila y parecía un poco incómodo de alguna manera.

\- Cuando Haha-ue me dijo que ya no me necesitaba, estaba pensando en morir de verdad – Dijo el moreno - Hasta ese momento yo estaba siempre en el laboratorio, nunca había ido a la escuela. No entendía nada que no fuera algo del experimento… al ser expulsado se me quito mi pasado y mi propósito en la vida…ser enviado ahí me hizo ver que el mundo era una mierda pero al tomar la vida de un vagabundo ebrio y pedante llamado Eustaquio…me di cuenta cuan valiosa y hermosa es la vida –

\- Kizuna – Dijo la chica con una mezcla de tristeza y sorpresa para que el moreno riera avergonzado

\- Te-he, después de dos años en ese lugar, me enfrente a un [Albatros] debido a que lo había alejado de unos niños que siempre me discriminaban como me trataban al igual que un bicho rastrero…cuando estaba resignado a morir… mi maestro me salvo la vida –

\- ¿Maestro? –

\- La persona que me salvo, aquel que fue mi padre y mi madre…aquel que me educo y me enseño todo...el yo que ves frente a ti fue hecho por mi maestro -

\- ¿Cómo se llama? –

\- Kazuma –

\- Quisiera conocerlo – Dijo la peli platina

\- Lamentablemente él…- Respondió el moreno con pesar para que la chica entendiera lo que le paso

\- P-Perdóname – Dijo Aine apenada

\- No importa – Dijo Kizuna que con su mano tocó la mejilla de Aine

\- Pero en ese tiempo no podía relacionarme e incluso era un inadaptado prefiriendo comer solo y no hablarle a nadie como tu lo haces…hasta que mi maestro puso su mano en mi cabeza y me dijo estas palabras:

"Kizuna, el valor de un humano no se basa en su capacidad o talentos, sino en cómo vive…por lo tanto, brilla como la estrella más resplandeciente del firmamento"

Siempre podemos volver a empezar….repetir las cosas, eso es lo que aprendí de él…con esas palabras pude seguir adelante – Dijo el moreno mientras la chica lo veía para desviar la mirada con una sonrisa tierna

\- Pero no sé cómo vivir – Decía la peli platina tiernamente

\- Aine, eso es lo hermoso de la vida misma…no se sabe cómo se debe vivir por lo que tenemos que vivirla…llorar…reir…amar...enojarse…lamentarse…alegrarse…compadecerse…y disfrutar cada día…eso es lo que nos hace brillar como las estrellas en el cielo nocturno – Dijo el chico – Te ayudare a que aprendas sobre la vida…juntos haremos un nuevo pasado en tu presente –

\- Tonto – Dijo Aine que de repente sonrió - Gracias Kizuna...-

Y entonces, ella decidió desactivar a [Zeros] por sí misma quedando sólo con su traje de piloto desgarrado. El chico la abrazo tiernamente para que la peli platina le diera un suave beso en los labios que el correspondio y profundizo mientras que se estremecía en los brazos del chico del que empezaba a tener una nueva perspectiva. Luego de casi un minuto de aquel beso, se separaron respirando pesadamente mientras sentían el aliento del otro y un fino hilo de saliva conectaba sus lenguas

\- ¿Aine? – Pregunto el moreno al ver a la chica tomar la iniciativa

\- Kizuna... ¿me pregunto si harías conmigo un [HxH]? –

\- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto Kizuna seriamente

\- Estoy empezando de nuevo ¿cierto?... es vergonzoso, pero si eres tú, yo estoy bien con ello…mi lindo Hi-kun – Dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa para que los dedos de Kizuna recogieran el pelo plateado de la chica. Era suave como la seda, una sensación muy agradable al tacto

\- Lo entiendo…daré lo mejor de mí – Dijo el chico desactivando su [Eros]

\- Toma la responsabilidad – Dijo la chica aferrándose al chico aún mas

\- Por siempre – Contesto el moreno

\- ¿Por siempre? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Si, porque quiero estar siempre contigo – Respondió el moreno sonrojando a Aine que alzó la vista hacia Kizuna con mucha ternura para que la mano del Hida menor acaricie el cuerpo de su amada.

Suavemente y con afecto.

Desde la parte superior hasta la parte inferior, disfrutó en ella como si estuviera haciendo que su mano recordara la forma del cuerpo de Aine.

\- Haa~...aah~ - Gimió la chica con un cálido aliento se derramó fuera de su labios húmedos - ¡Hyan!~ -

Acarició su lado desde el fondo de su cintura. Si fuera lo mismo, pensó que se sentiría insoportablemente como cosquillas, pero Aine frunció las cejas y levantó una voz sin sonido desde su boca.

\- ¡UHN~!... aah~...fuh~ -

Sus abdominales bien entrenadas se apretaron firmemente, una línea vertical débil tras su ombligo estaba llegando a la superficie. Su dedo se deslizaba trazando esa línea.

\- Kuu~...ya-yaan ~-

Se planteó una hermosa voz que no podía imaginar venir de Aine.

Se asomó en el ombligo con el dedo.

\- No juegues con mi… ahn~ -

Cuando bajó la mano hasta su abdomen, el movimiento de Kizuna se detuvo de repente.

Si seguía bajando de esta manera, el obstáculo era un poco alto. ¿Si regresaba de nuevo a partir de aquí? Sin embargo, ¿cuándo iba a regresar?

La mirada de Kizuna fue absorbida en los dos grandes pechos hinchados que se levantaban intrépidamente por la gravedad.

Su mirada se movió desde el pecho hasta el rostro de Aine.

Su cara estaba mirando como si Kizuna estuviera en desconcierto. Y entonces, dentro de esos ojos, bellas luces azules estaban nadando.

Al ver eso, supo que debía hacer por lo que confirmó la forma del pecho con una caricia amorosa pero tierna

\- Aah~... uuh~...-

Aine frunció las cejas como si fuera algo doloroso.

\- ¿Te duele? – Pregunto el moreno demasiado ansioso.

Aine enfrentó a Kizuna con los ojos desenfocados, y luego sonrió con timidez.

\- Se siente bien –

\- Eres tan hermosa, Aine -

Dentro de los ojos de Kizuna, un rosa claro estaba parpadeando.

Poniendo fuerza en su mano, agarró los pechos de Aine para sobarlos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! - Gemia la peli platina - Ah~... hauuuh~ -

Kizuna abrazó fuertemente a Aine. La forma del pecho de Aine se deformó en gran medida, empujando hacia atrás el pecho de Kizuna. Aine también rodeó sus manos en la espalda de Kizuna, acariciando su alrededor como si confirmara la forma de su columna vertebral y el omóplato.

Aine apretó la parte inferior del cuerpo de él y entrelazó sus piernas. Su deseo de querer estar pegado a Kizuna se expresó incluso un poco más a través de su cuerpo.

Al verla sintió que ella era insoportablemente preciosa.

\- Aine...- Decía el moreno con un fuerte deseo de tocar su cara y extender su mano derecha

\- Hamuu...- Solto la chica sacando su lengua dándole la bienvenida a los dedos con la boca. Ella puso los dedos índice y medio en su boca para lamerlos alrededor. Un sonido húmedo de succión se produjo con una extraña torpeza. Como si fuera poseída, Aine chupó los dedos con atención. Era como si estuviera tratando de exprimir algo.

En el otro lado de Aine que estaba chupando los dedos, sus pechos temblaban en balanceos. Con la mano izquierda, Kizuna empezó uno de los senos de la chica

\- Hyann~… Kizuna...han~… -

Acarició lentamente, sin embargo esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza que antes.

\- Fuu~… ahn~… se siente bien... Kizuna…aaaahn~ -

Mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad del juego del traje y la piel desnuda de Aine, jugaba con sus pechos con la mano haciendo un círculo con la mano.

Quería sentir directamente la piel de Aine con toda su palma. Tal deseo llenó su cabeza.

Incapaz de soportar su deseo, Kizuna pasó los dedos en el interior a través de la brecha entre la piel y el traje de piloto.

\- Aah~… ¡Kizuna!...-

Esta fue la primera vez que había tocado un pecho desnudo. El hecho de que estaba en contacto directo con un los montes de la chica aumentó directamente la excitación del aún más. El latido de su corazón era imparable.

La piel bajo el traje sudó ligeramente, sintiendo una sensación de humedad en la palma de su mano. Durante eso, sintió algo que claramente tenía una sensación diferente. Había una retroalimentación desde su palma, una sensación de algo que sobresalía hacia fuera desde la punta del pecho que se sentía más duro que el de los alrededores.

Sus dedos firmemente pellizcaron los pezones rosas de la chica.

\- ¡HAU…uuuh…AAAAAAAAAAHN! -

Aine levantó la voz como si fuera vencida por la emoción. Ella inclinó su cuerpo tembloroso al ser golpeada por el placer.

Expresando aquel placer, la luz azul salió del cuerpo de Aine una vez más. Y luego, la luz de color rosa se elevó desde el cuerpo de Kizuna tiñendo el pelo de plata de Aine desde la punta.

Kizuna reflexivamente sacó su mano de la intensidad de su reacción.

Sin embargo, como si exigiera por el placer, Aine abrazó la cara de Kizuna.

\- ¡-Mhm...! ¿¡!? – Trataba de decir el Hida menor pero su cara estaba enterrada entre el valle de los pechos de Aine. Los pechos eran suaves, con su forma cambiándose libremente, se aferraban estrechamente en la cara. El sudor de Aine olía a algo dulce…esa fragancia a lavanda que siempre desprendía su piel cuando la rozaba con sus dedos…que con sus sentidos agudos lo podía percibir cuando acariciaba. Sin embargo….

(No puedo respirar) Pensaba el moreno puesto que sentía que se asfixiaba entre los valles de la chica

\- Haa~… haaan~...no…hagas...ah~… aah~-

Parecía que Kizuna retorciéndose hizo que Aine elevara una voz de placer…dando entender que la hacía sentir placer

Kizuna se liberó del agarre para que respirara con dificultad, pero al ver los pechos de la chica, saco audazmente su lengua para lamer el pezón del pecho de Aine provocando….

\- ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Gemia la chica al sentir como el moreno mordia levemente y estiraba su pezón - Aahn...aah...aah...AAAAH~ -

En ese instante, la luz azul surgió fuera del cuerpo de Aine. La luz se entrelazó con la luz de color rosa que se emitía desde el cuerpo de Kizuna, convirtiéndose en un único flujo, envolviendo los cuerpos de los dos, como si los cuidara.

Dentro de la luz que brillaba, sentía una tranquilidad indescriptible.

Eso era un efecto del [Corazón Híbrido]

\- Voy a hacer que tenga éxito... – Dijo el moreno

Las partículas de luz comenzaron a brotar desde los cuerpos de los dos. Un fuerte resplandor apareció al fusionarse las estelas de luces azules y rosas

Incapaz de soportar, las manos de Aine se aflojaron.

(¡Ahora!) Pensó Kizuna que escapó del infierno de pechos (Nota: Si como no XD)

Sin embargo, el impulso de su cara al alejarse quitó el traje de piloto, por lo que los pechos de Aine se desbordaran

Los pechos blancos se liberaron del traje de unión, yendo hacia la izquierda y derecha.

Las puntas brillaban de una luz de color rosa, eran hermosos y lascivos salientes.

Hace un momento, sintió esa figura de protrusión sin verla y sólo confirmó la sensación usando sus dedos. Dentro de la superficie de suaves curvas envueltas en suavidad, esa era la única cosa diferente que lanzó la armonía fuera del orden. Sin embargo, con la existencia de eso, la seducción del pecho se incrementó excepcionalmente. Era como si el movimiento estuviera hipnotizando a Kizuna.

La cara de Kizuna estaba siendo atraída a ese suave monte con si fuera un iman….su cara se acercaba más y más

El auto control del moreno desde hace mucho se fue al carajo por lo que sus mas bajos instintos

\- ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Gimio eróticamente la chica y en voz alta

La cintura de Aine se derrumbó y se dejó caer a lado de su amado mientras estaban en la cama de cirugía mientras ambos estaban tomados de la mano y Kizuna la abraza con mucho amor

La sensación era como si el corazón de Aine estaba conectado al suyo. Y entonces la fuerza se desbordaba en el interior del cuerpo.

La luminosidad en el interior de los ojos de Aine fue en aumento. El tono y el brillo de su piel parecían aún más sorprendentes.

\- Aine...- Dijo el chico para besarle la frente

Con la sensación que estaba llena de sentido de logro, Kizuna miró fijamente el uno al otro con Aine.

Sin embargo el estado de Aine era extraño.

Sus ojos, que tendían a mirarse abatidos resplandecieron hechiceramente, enviando a Kizuna una atractiva mirada.

\- Kizuna, quiero más...tú también…no estas satisfecho ¿verdad? – Dijo la chica sensualmente

\- Eso es cierto pero…- Decía el chico para que esta su pusiera

\- Hey, Kizuna...siento que mi cuerpo está caliente... ¿puedes tomar rápidamente la responsabilidad? – Dijo la chica con mucho deseo

\- Por supuesto – Pregunto el chico para tomar de la mejilla a la chica para besarla pero…

*Perdón por interrumpir que hay algo que debo de explicarte*

De repente una ventana flotante de Kei apareció ente Kizuna y Aine

\- ¡Uwaa! ¡¿Shi-Shikina-san?! – Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la rubia puesto que era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el moreno

*Lo que experimenta Aine Chidorigafuchi en estos momentos es el efecto secundario del [HxH]. En caso de que alcance a ser un éxito, los síntomas que son similares con un afrodisíaco se pueden ver desde la sociedad chica. Además del estado de intoxicación, el estado de la chica será muy aumentado en el deseo sexual*

\- Cierto grado es molesto pero ya no puedo resistirlo tampoco – Dijo el chico en un susurro

*Pero mediante el uso de ese efecto con habilidad, serás capaz de avanzar a una fase superior*

\- ¿Fase superior? -

*Si, en aras de obtener el [Armamento Prohibido], debes hacer algo que supere el [HxH]*

\- ¿Algo que supere el [HxH]?- Decía moreno

*Actualmente el [HxCounter] de Aine Chidorigafuchi está en 99% por lo que deberás hacer algo que supere el limite* Decía la rubia pero la mano de Aine aplastó la ventana

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el chico para que la mano de la peli platina completamente recta apuntara a su cuello

\- A pesar de que estás divirtiéndote conmigo... ¿vas a hablar con otra mujer? – Dijo la peli platina amenazadoramente mientras el chico reía levemente para suspirar y mirarla con una cálida sonrisa

\- Claro que no Aine…solo te veo a ti – Dijo el chico para pararse entrelazando su mano con la de la chica y juntar tus frentes – Eres muy especial para mí, si te soy sincero a pesar de tu lengua afilada…eres la primera chica que me ha cautivado…por eso siempre estoy pensando en ti –

Tales palabras hicieron feliz a la chica mientras que sonreía provocadoramente viendo al moreno con deseo

\- Si es así – Decía la peli platina - Entonces, demuéstramelo, ra…- pero no termino la frase por que el chico la estaba besando a la vez que la desvestía dejándole ver cada centímetro de su hermosa y hechizante piel mientras que empezaba a manosear uno de sus pechos

\- Hm…Hn~…- Gemía la chica mientras el chico hacia círculos con sus manos mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza una de sus bubis haciendo círculos para que pinche su pezón que ya estaba duro siendo que ambos seguían con su duelo de lenguas donde el moreno estaba ganando – Hm….Mh…Ah~…Hn…Hm~ - para que la chica con una fuerza asombrosa desde el cuello deshiciera el traje del moreno para que empezara a estimular la virilidad del chico que gruñía por el trabajo manual de su pareja. En ese momento la peli platina poso una mano en su pecho para recostarlo y comenzar a lamer sus pectorales mientras lo estimula para que aumente el ritmo pero de golpe se detuvo por lo que chico se sorprendió para que viera como envolvía su virilidad entre su escote para empezar lentamente

\- Hace poco tuviste el control Kizuna, ahora es mi turno – Dijo la peli platina para empezar a aumentar el ritmo de su paizuri mientras lamia la punta – Ufufufu…Esta entre mis pechos… la tienes grande…apenas y la puedo cubrir – decía seductoramente para aumentar el ritmo

\- Aine… ¡Me corro! – Exclamo el moreno vertiendo su esencia en la boca de la chica que bebía todo

\- Fufu…lo tome todo~ - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa lasciva para que el chico cambiara posición y alineara su virilidad en la entrada de la chica

\- Ah… Aine…. Ya no puedo más…- Dijo el moreno

\- Está bien…tendrás el honor y privilegio de tener mi primera vez – Dijo la peli platina con su actitud de siempre para tomar el rostro del chico – Solo porque eres mi querido Hi-kun – para usar un tono de voz dulce para que el chico la meta de una estocada – Ah…AAh…..¡AAAAAAAAAh~!...Gh…¡Uuh~! – sintiendo como su himen habia sido roto

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Te duele? – Pregunto Kizuna preocupado para ahora la peli platina entrelace sus dedos con los del Hida menor

\- No…estoy bien…es solo que siempre quise hacer esto contigo…Kizuna…estoy feliz – Dijo la chica derramando lagrimas – Tú también me gustas mucho –

Al ver la con esa sonrisa y ese rostro tan hermoso…el moreno se sonrojo y dijo…

\- Que hermosa eres –

Kizuna empezó a moverse lentamente para que a la chica no le doliera pero al verla tan suplicante aumento el ritmo

\- ¡Kya!...haciéndolo así de duro tan de repente – Decía Aine que aunque le dolía se sentía bien

\- Si pones esa cara tan linda…no puedo controlarme – Dijo el moreno

\- Ah~…Esta bien, adelante, házmelo – Decía la peli platina con una tierna sonrisa para que el moreno la penetraba con fuerza y lujuria - Ah…Ah…Ah~…¡Me estas follando tan duro!...¡Fuah!...¡Me…Me corro~!...¡Dentro!...¡Vente dentro de mí! – exclamo para que el chico aumentara el ritmo llegando hasta el fondo de su ser para que se corra en la entrada de su útero con fuerza haciendo que la chica llegue a un gran orgasmo - ¡AH…AAH….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! – Para que el chico saliera de la chica, por lo que una luz con forma de corazón se elevó a la superficie de los ojos de Aine

Una vez más, las partículas de luz comenzaron a brotar desde los cuerpos de los dos. Sin embargo, fue un resplandor intenso que no podía compararse con la vez anterior

Y entonces, un resplandor tan brillante que los hacía incapaces de ver nada delante de ellos, envolvió sus cuerpos.

El resplandor se hizo explosivo de la onda de luz que se extendía alrededor.

Dentro de ese resplandor, Kizuna vio el cuerpo de Aine equipado con [Zeros]

Partículas azules estaban creando la armadura mágica. Sin embargo, no se detuvo justo allí.

El resplandor rosado emitido desde el cuerpo de Kizuna viajó como si acariciara la superficie del [HxH Gear]. Acto seguido, la superficie de la armadura emitió una luz hermosa como si simplemente se estaba puliendo.

No era simplemente hermoso, era como si también incrementara la dureza de todo el contorno de [Zeros]

Por otra parte la luminiscencia de color rosa estaba convergiendo en los brazos y las piernas, entonces alrededor de la cintura. Dentro de esa luz, la forma de las partes se cambió y se añadió una nueva arma.

Todos tenían el mismo color que [Eros]

Exactamente como un híbrido entre [Eros] y [Zeros]

Las cuchillas se integraron en los brazos, un arma disparaba una onda de choque. En las piernas, desde las rodillas hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies había cuchillas que podían acabar con el enemigo.

Y luego, los propulsores de la cintura se reforzaron, en la parte superior de los que se unificaron de manera compacta.

La característica de ceros se agudizó aún más, aún más brutalmente.

Un poder que se derivaba del engranaje para exterminar al enemigo en una batalla mano a mano con certeza.

Kizuna también experimentó una sensación que nunca había sentido hasta ahora. Se insertó algo diferente dentro de su cuerpo, mezclado con el contenido del mismo, una sensación como si estuviera sucediendo un híbrido.

Este era, el [Clímax Híbrido (Remodelación de Clímax)].

Aine luego blandió un arma larga que nunca había visto antes, el arma fue creada para ser tirada desde la cintura.

La longitud era incluso más alta que la altura del cuerpo de Aine.

Una parte era afilada como una espada, mientras que el lado opuesto era un gran cañón de calibre de partículas.

Tenía el mismo color con [Zeros]

Un arma en aras de apoyar a su [HxH Gear], era una arma de largo alcance ayudaba mucho a la armadura con su desventaja en el largo alcance

Cuando Aine agarró la empuñadura escondida en la cubierta, cada una de sus partes se alumbraron, la luz estaba corriendo alrededor de la superficie del arma como si estuviera bailando.

Como si estuviera contento de que el propietario lo utilizara a sí mismo por fin apareció.

Aine sonrió para que el chico la viera

\- Esta cosa que obtenido a partir del unirme con Kizuna, posee el poder destructivo sorprendente, el [Armamento Prohibido] – Decía la peli platina

El Armamento de Corrupción [Pulverizer] (Pulverizador; Demoledor de todo el Espacio- Tiempo)

Aine cuya capacidad de combate fundamental había sido reforzada por el momento y también armada con una nueva artillería de largo alcance, estaba de pie allí.

Cuando ella se sacudió el pelo con una mano, las partículas de luz se dispersaron en brillos.

El pelo de plata de Aine fue en este momento brilla radiantemente de un color rosa fresco.

\- Kizuna…vamos - Dijo la peli platina con una sonrisa

\- Adelántate – Dijo el moreno

\- Pero…- Replicaba Aine para que Kizuna le dé un suave beso en los labios juntando su frente con la de ella

\- Ellas te necesitan ahora – Dijo el Hida menor – Te prometo que estaré ahí -

\- Si – Dijo la chica para irse mientras que al salir vio como los edificios circundantes fueron derrumbados debido al 2° bombardeo del acorazado. Estaban recibiendo un daño devastador. El laboratorio apenas escapó de la destrucción de la guerra, pero aun así una parte de la instalación había sido destruida - Esto no se va a quedar así, lo juro – Mascullo para que a diez kilómetros separados de Ataraxia, la flota de la AU estaba flotando. (AU= Alternative Universe, Universo Alternativo)

Los ojos de Aine comenzaban a llenarse de una luz que indicaba su sed de venganza.

\- Los haré pagar a todos con una retribución adecuada a cambio -

[Zeros] aumentó su propulsión y voló alto hacia el cielo en un solo aliento. Fue ascendiendo hasta la misma altura con la flota enemiga.

Un equilibrador largamente estirándose del [Armamento Prohibido] se alargó hasta la parte posterior, y el cañón se dirigió hacia la flota enemiga.

Cuando Aine agarró la empuñadura, la luz azul comenzó a fluir a cada una de las partes del armamento de corrupción. Las aberturas de diversas partes absorbieron las partículas de luz a la deriva en el aire.

El objetivo era el buque insignia del enemigo, el gran acorazado de dos mil metros.

\- Aine-san, esa cosa, ¿cuánto poder ofensivo tiene? – Pregunto Hayuru que se acercara con Yurishia - Ciertamente se trata de un cañón enorme…pero ¡¿puede intercambiar fuego con un acorazado!? -

\- No lo sé – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! – Exclamo la morena enojada

\- Estoy ocupada – Dijo la peli platina - No puedo hablar contigo ahora -

La ventana emergente de advertencia de alerta apareció.

Tropas descendentes del enemigo, el equipo de [Albatros] se dirigía directamente hacia las 3 chicas

\- Un escuadrón de [Albatros]….normalmente este es el momento para dar media vuelta y huir ¿no es así? – Decía Yurishia con una sonrisa forzada

\- No me importa si escapan – Dijo Aine con indiferencia

\- ¡No digas estupideces! – Decía la morena enojada - No hay manera de que pueda abandonar a Aine-san y escapar -

\- Si es el caso… - Dijo la rubia para que ella junto con Himekawa se pusieran frente a ella para ayudarla

*Eso no será necesario* Dijo una voz para que en ese momento rayos de luz se reunieran entre ellas dejando ver una figura que estaba cruzada de brazos para que la rubia y la morena vieran un "[HxH Gear]" de cuerpo completo de color dorado que brillaba como el sol.

Aine veía con desconfianza el yelmo de la armadura para que este se retirara dejando ver a….

\- Tu…- Dijo la peli platina puesto que no imagino verlo a "él" con esa armadura cuando iba a decir algo…callo para dar una sonrisa – Confió en ti -

\- Solo me tomara un segundo eliminarlos…llevare a los porta aviones conmigo…tu acaba con el acorazado y… – Dijo el "misterioso" tipo de [HxH Gear] Dorado para mover sus labios para que la peli platina jalara una cadena de energía de su arma

\- _**¡[Charge]!**_ – Exclamo Aine

Después de eso el tipo de la armadura cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un peto que no dejaba ver su rostro solo tenía un lente color azul

\- [Albatros], enemigos de este mundo…¡Escuchen el rugido del León! – Exclamo el chico levantando su puño donde se creaba una esfera de energía de color dorado que brillaba intensamente mientras aparecía la pantalla cósmica con la constelación de Leo – _**¡[Lightning Plasma]!**_ (Plasma Relámpago) - enviando millones de rayos dorados, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose destrozando a los enemigos que se volvieron partículas de luz mientras que el tipo del [HxH Gear] de oro solo agito su mano hacia un lado

Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia e incluso Rei y Kei que estaban en el centro de mando improvisado estaban atónitas…con solo un ataque destrozo a un gran número de enemigos

\- ¿Q-Quien eres? – Pregunto la morena algo temerosa

\- Solo diré que soy un aliado pero no me uniré a [Ataraxia] – Dijo el tipo dorado – Me encargare de los demás, protejan a Aine y cuando esté lista…pónganse en un rango seguro…Aine…brilla como las estrellas – para ir volando contra la flota para atacar a los porta aviones y a los soldados para que los elevara al cielo

\- ¡Entonces, aquí voy! -

El viento y la luz radiante estaban formando un vórtice con Aine como el centro.

Debajo de ella, varios anillos de luz también aparecieron.

El viento y la radiación se estaban volviendo gradualmente más fuertes, eso era como un tornado de luz.

La atmósfera se estaba sacudiendo repetidas veces.

Las nubes se arremolinaban y el trueno viajaba dentro de esas nubes.

Aine y el Armamento de corrupción causaron aquel fenómeno de descarga eléctrica, y una neblina estaba parpadeando en su entorno.

\- ¡Este es el castigo por hacer lo que les plazca, les voy a mostrar el infierno! – Exclamo la peli platina

El viento se detuvo.

Solto la cadena de energia

Parecía que el tiempo mismo se había detenido.

\- _**¡[Blast]!**_ -

Los ojos se cegaron.

Se creó una inundación feroz de luces y sonidos de explosiones. Y entonces la onda de choque asaltándola, la rodearon.

Un trueno se precipitó a través del cielo.

El espacio se distorsionó, y el paisaje que rodeaba a Aine fue deformado.

La luz emitida desde el Armamento de Corrupción estaba tragando todo con la cantidad de luces explosivas y la presión.

Las armas mágicas fueron tragadas en el vórtice de luz y se pulverizaron.

Todas las cosas que estaban en la línea de fuego incluso el espacio y el tiempo estaban siendo destruidos

El remolino gigantesco de luz era como la ira de Dios, en dirección hacia el buque de guerra de AU.

El acorazado materializó muchas capas de blindaje en su parte delantera.

El bombardeo del Pulverizador acabó con todos esos escudos por completo.

Entonces el bombardeo atravesó el cielo en un instante y golpeó al gran acorazado.

El casco del gran acorazado, desde la proa hacia la popa, se ensartó a través de la lanza de luz.

La parte que recibió el impacto directo fue completamente borrada del tiempo y el espacio, rompiéndose aparte, comprimiéndose, y exterminándose.

El acorazado gigante que incluso llegó a dos mil metros fue tragado por la luz.

Su armadura y cubierta, todo se eliminó, el mecanismo interior se dispersó hacia el cielo.

El enorme casco fue deformándose como si estuviera siendo exprimido. El sonido del metal arrancado por un poder inimaginable rugió a través del cielo.

Ese fue el grito de este enorme barco de guerra. Llamas y explosiones estaban sucediendo de forma continua y sin pausa.

Y luego, finalmente, se produjo una gran explosión. Un intenso destello estaba cubriendo el cielo de color blanco puro.

Era como si un segundo sol fuera creado en el cielo.

Los fragmentos cambiaron en fragmentos de luz, con el desmoronamiento de todo el mundo. Cayendo como nieve que brillaba como si estuviera lloviendo hacia el suelo.

\- Increible…- Dijo Hayuru al ver la potencia de la nueva arma de [Zeros]

El calor de Aine y el arma hizo que el paisaje parpadeara.

Un haz se elevó desde la parte de la hoja doblada cuando expulsó el calor residuo del [Armamento Prohibido]

Un viento caliente y partículas de luces fueron escupidos hacia fuera de la abertura de escape de una sola vez.

Justo en ese momento, Yurishia y Himekawa quienes se retiraron de la primera línea se devolvieron de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Ese es el poder de esa arma?! – Exclamo Yurishia dejando salir todo su asombro

\- Sí, es mi [Armamento Prohibido], [Pulverizer] – Dijo Aine triunfante

\- ¡¿[A-A-Armamento Prohibido]?! – Grito Himekawa

\- Esa es... la nueva arma de [Zeros] – Dijo Yurishia incrédula mientras miraba alternativamente a Aine y al cañón mientras la morena veia como el cielo estaba despejado…el enemigo no estaba

\- Solo falta que el haga su trabajo – Dijo la peli platina – (Kizuna, he brillado como una estrella) Pensó contenta con su desempeño

 _ **{Lo vi…ahora es mi turno}**_

En ese momento la peli platina juro que en su cabeza escuchaba la voz del hombre del que se enamoro, por lo que sacudio la cabeza negando esa posibilidad

Mientras por sobre las nubes, el guerrero dorado estaba cruzado de brazos pero su armadura empezaba a brillar intensamente

(Tío Sísifo…necesito el poder que me brindaste por medio de tus enseñanzas) Pensaba Kizuna mientras seguía elevando su [Cosmos] al máximo para liberar sus brazos mientras apretaba los puños para que sintiera como estaba rodeado (Padre...¡Dame fuerza!...¡Que mi cosmos arda hasta superar el limite!)

Los enemigos estaban listos para atacar por lo que abrió los ojos para que aparezca la pantalla cósmica con la [Constelación de Sagitario] brillando intensamente

\- Esto es por [Ataraxia], por los inocentes, por la justicia, el amor y la paz en este mundo, por mi Nee-san, por Sylvia-chan, por Himekawa y por mis amadas Yurishia y Aine...¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!… _**¡[Extreme Jihad]!**_ (Jihad Extremo) – Se cruza sus brazos y encorva su cuerpo para liberar una inmensa como poderosa esfera de energía de dorada hecha de cosmos que se expande eliminando todo a su alcance. Los enemigos inútilmente se cubren solo para ser exterminados mientras la esfera de energia aumenta su radio

Las 3 chicas estaba con la boca abierta mientras miraban incrédulas e incluso Reiri recordaba ese fenómeno…había sucedido hace 3 años…la noticia dio la vuelta al mundo.

A ese acontecimiento que había borrado en un segundo una flota completa y casi del mismo tamaño que esta que ataco...a ese acontecimiento que salvo la academia se le llamo…

\- [El Sol Dorado] – Dijeron todos en la academia como las integrantes de [Amaterasu]

Después de 3 años que esa misteriosa luz apareció se empezaron a esparcir rumores que según decían… que esa luz auguraba un periodo de paz pero también un periodo de guerra, según la interpretación de cada persona

Ese acontecimiento seria conocido en las memorias de la historia de la humanidad como el [2° fenómeno del Sol Dorado]

*El acorazado se retiro del rango de tiro* Decía la voz de la Hida mayor *¡Ganamos!* mientras el sol brilla intensamente para que todos aclamaran su victoria

En tanto el equipo [Amaterasu] abrazaba a Aine pero esta miraba al cielo donde estaba el guerrero dorado mirando al horizonte para que dé una sonrisa

(Gracias por todo…te amo Kizuna) Pensó la peli platina con un sonrojo evidente

Pero el moreno estaba analizando lo que había visto…algo o mejor dicho alguien protegió el gran acorazado

El moreno de pronto recordó donde había visto a esa persona…era la misma chica que quería atacar a traición a Yurishia y que por ella se rompió el hombro…¡¿Estaba usando un [HxH Gear]?¡

Algo le decía que se volverían a ver...y ahí aclararía muchas dudas que actualmente tiene presentes en su mente

\- Minutos después – Habitación de Kizuna-

\- Kizunaaaaaa~… ¡Sí!… ¡Así! ¡Más¡ ¡MÁS…DAME MAS DURO! – Exclamo la voz de una joven para que se viera una cabellera plateada

\- Aine…tus pliegues se pegan a mi mientras me aprisionan – Decía la voz de un joven que disfrutaba la sensación

\- ¡N-No d-digas eso me da vergüenza! –

\- Lo siento –

No eran otros…si no que Aine Chidorigafuchi y Kizuna Hida que pasaban "tiempo de calidad" mientras la chica montaba a su novio y este se movía para no dejarle todo el trabajo como que ambos disfrutaran del placer carnal del sexo

\- Te…ah~…imaginas lo que dirá Hayuru si nos ve haciendo esto…uuh~ - Decía la peli platina entre gemidos aumentando el ritmo de la montada

\- De seguro algo como… "¡Que indecente!" y activaría su [HxH Gear] para castigarnos – Decía el chico para que masajeara sus pechos

Ambos, después de la batalla contra la flota de enemigos, decidieron continuar con lo que empezaron en el [Laboratorio Nayuta] sin impórtales meterse en problemas por no asistir a la reunión general en el auditorio de la academia

\- ¿Tú crees que nos busquen? – Pregunto Kizuna pensando en cómo estará de furiosa su hermana por que no asistió a la asamblea general

\- Eres el capitán del equipo elite de [Ataraxia] como yo soy la que destruyo el acorazado, claro que nos buscaran Hi-kun – Dijo la peli platina mostrando su verdadero yo – Y espero que no manden a la [sargento santurrona] Hayuru Himekawa, porque conociéndola, no parara hasta encontrarnos y nos tratara de asesinar por tener sexo en un "dormitorio sagrado" – comento usando un poco su lengua afilada mientras hacía énfasis en lo ultimo

\- Pero no puedes negar que es excitante, el ser descubiertos en el acto, Ai-chan –

\- Bueno eso es cierto –

Kizuna cambio posiciones para que la besara y acariciara mientras seguían tiendo sexo ella reía puesto que el chico le hacía sentir feliz

\- Iyaaa~…Kizunaaaa~ - Gimió la chica encantadoramente mientras el moreno besa su cuello para hacer una metralleta de besos llenando de caricias de sus labios, los valles de la chica – Te amo –

\- Y yo a ti – Dijo el mencionado

En ese momento sin que ambos se dieran cuenta porque estaban en su mundo...se oían unos pasos para que abrieran la puerta dejando ver a una voluptuosa chica rubia de ojos azules que entro sin tocar, no era otra si no la [Reina de Ataraxia], Yurishia Farandole

\- Kizunaaa~ - Dijo la chica pero esa alegría se fue apagando al ver como su novio y su compañera tenían sexo siendo que los dos chicos en la cama estaban congelados

La piloto de [Cross] agacho la mirada temblando mientras apretaba los puños

\- Yurishia, si alguien tiene la culpa… – Decía el moreno pero no termino lo que iba a decir por qué vio como la mencionada inflaba los mofletes haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver adorable

\- ¡No es justo! – Exclamo la rubia para desvestirse - ¡Aine, yo también quiero tener sexo con Kizuna! –

\- Lo siento pero estoy pasando un tiempo con mi querido Hi-kun…así que puedes esperar sentada – Dijo la mencionado

\- Pero nos puede atender a ambas – Comento la rubia para poner su intimidad frente a la cara del moreno – Kizuna…por tener sexo con Aine tendrás que atenderme con tu lengua –

\- ¿No están enojada? - Pregunto el moreno

\- No - Dijeron ambas chicas

\- Yurishia me lo dijo mientras estabas en tu tratamiento - Dijo la peli platina - Si me puse celosa... -

\- Pero acordamos en compartirte cuando lo hicieras con ella - Dijo la rubia

\- Si es el caso me esforzare – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa - Son maravillosas - sonrojando a ambas chicas que sonreian tiernamente para que Kizuna abriera los labios inferiores de la chica, lamiendo directamente

\- Hm…Mh…Ahn~ - Gemía la rubia

\- En los pasillos del dormitorio -

Encontramos a Hayuru Himekawa estaba en dirección a donde está el cuarto de su capitán como también había buscado a sus compañeras por órdenes de su comandante para que los llevara ante ella y le explicaran por que no fueron a la reunión

\- Hida-kun – Dijo la morena tocando la puerta cuando oyó…

*Ah~*

*Kizuna~…mientras estas ocupada con Yurishia usa tus manos…así…¡Si~!*

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo adentro?! – Se preguntaba Himekawa para que…

*Me corro…Kizuna…estoy a punto de…*

Con tal solo oír eso dio una patada a la puerta para abrir y entrar quedando atónita al ver a la rubia completamente desnuda apoyada en codos como rodillas mientras el moreno le daba por la espalda y se besaba con Aine mientras estimulaba su intimidad

\- ¡Que…! – Trataba de decir Hayuru pero no pudo decir nada mientras veía la expresión de placer de la chica; la lengua fuera con la mirada perdida y con una sonrisa pervertida adornaba su rostro

\- Me corro…Me corro….¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo la rubia mientras era llenada y jadeaba pesadamente como se convulsionaba

La morena jamás imagino ver a aquella chica tan elegante de esa forma pero ella estaba muy feliz y no parecía se forzada

\- Ahora es mi turno – Dijo la peli platina para ver como seguía su novio aun con energía

La morena vio el tamaño de la hombría del moreno por lo que quedo absorta viendo como entro en la intimidad de la chica que movía sus caderas arrítmicamente mientras el moreno tomaba unos de sus pechos con sus labios

\- Gyaaaaaaan~…Kizuna…mis pechos son sensibles – Decía Aine que movía sus caderas mientras el moreno veía como la funcionaria del comité disciplinar estaba de rodillas mientras sobaba unos de sus modestos pechos como metía la mano en sus pantis que eran de color rosa. El moreno se excito al ver tal escena por lo que aumento el rito – ¡AWWWWWWW!...Ah~….Ah~…Kizuna vas muy rápido… sigues yo…yo…-

De un momento a otro ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo para que el moreno siguiera entusiasmado para dejar a la chica con cuidado para pasar a mirar a Himekawa mientras sus ojos brillan. Pero la mencionada no hacía nada estaba completamente concentrada en la entrepierna del chico por lo que para sorpresa de esta tomo su cabeza pero veia como sus ojo brillaban de color ojos como faros de auto.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar metió su virilidad en la boca de la morena buscando su garganta pero para sorpresa de quien viera a Hayuru Himekawa…no ponía resistencia como tenía la mirada vidriosa y un gran sonrojo para que el chico fuera más profundo para llegar a su objetivo mientras las bragas de la chica estaban empapadas. Ella no hacía nada por luchar, al contrario abrazo las caderas del chico mientras jugaba con ella. Al ver esto el chico aumento la velocidad de sus caderas para que con un gruñido descargara su esencia en la garganta de Himekawa, que la chica bebio con placer. Cuando hizo eso, saco su virilidad para que la chica se desmaye por el placer mientras que el líquido blanco corría por las comisuras de sus labios

Después de eso, Kizuna se disculpó con Hayuru incluso le dejo que lo lastimara con su [Neros] puesto lo que hizo fue algo imperdonable pero para sorpresa de la peli platina, la rubia y el moreno...la chica le dijo que se levantara y se fue a su habitación donde estuvo jugando con ella sin saber porque le gusto que la tomara así

\- Más tarde ese día -

El fuego artificial se lanzó hacia el cielo nocturno.

Flores de colores aparecieron en el cielo estrellado.

Era la fiesta de la victoria que él [Megafloat de Japón] estaba llevando a cabo. Kizuna estaba mirando al exterior desde el balcón del salón exclusivo de [Amaterasu] en la sede de comandos.

Después de la reunión de celebración de la victoria en el gran auditorio, Kizuna junto con los miembros de su equipo visitaron varias fiestas de la victoria sin parar.

Ahora que finalmente logró salir de aquellos y tomar un respiro aquí. Abrió el botón de su uniforme y se sentía como si estuviera liberado de la sensación sofocante.

Cuando se asomó por debajo del balcón, la gente se desbordaba completamente en la calle, estaban bebiendo y cantando bulliciosamente.

El daño fue grande, pero gracias a la instalación de defensa y refugio, los daños humanos fueron suprimidos al mínimo. Todo el mundo entendía eso también. Ellos hicieron alegrías como en un festival.

La flota de AU fue rechazada, lo más probable es que esta sería la primera vez en la historia. Si esta información fuera transmitida a los otros [Megafloats], seguramente se convertiría en una gran esperanza.

Mientras cada vez estaba convencido que los [Santos] debían de empezar a movilizarse….pero no podía obligar a nadie puesto que debían de encontrar a [Atenea] para que esta con su sabiduría y corazón justo los guiara en la cruzada

En el matiz que fuera, esto era una pequeña victoria…sin embargo, para la humanidad, este fue un gran paso.

" _ **Juro que aunque me vaya la vida en ello, todos volverán a sus hogares y su tierra"**_

*¿Qué pasa Kizuna? ¿Por qué estás tan melancólico?* Dijo una voz para que el moreno viera a…

\- Nee-san…¿No deberías estar en la fiesta o con los altos mandos?- Dijo el mencionado para ver a Reiri en su uniforme militar completo bebiendo el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano de un tirón.

-Terminé el saludo en general…en realidad la política es tediosa – Decía la morena - Aah, ya puedo beber con calma - agarrando el vino puesto sobre la mesa de la terraza y se puso a beber directamente de la botella

\- Si los estudiantes ven esto, van a desilusionarse – Dijo Kizuna con una sonrisa provocando que su hermana lo fulminara con una mirada hosca

\- Cállate, yo también tengo mi propio estrés – Dijo la morena - ¡En contraste contigo que estas muy animado coqueteando con esas chicas! – comento aún más molesta

\- ¿Y quién crees que me obligó a hacer eso, eh? – Respondió Kizuna irónicamente

\- ¿¡Piensas que te lo impongo porque me gusta!? – Exclamo Reiri irritada

\- ¡Pues parece que si! - Respondio el Hida menor como su hermana

\- ¡Idiota!...¡Yo...! - Decia la moreno pero fue interrumpida por...

*¿Pelea entre hermanos?* Dijo una voz para que apareciera ventana flotante delante de los dos.

\- Kei ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – Pregunto la Hida mayor puesto que parecía que estaba en su laboratorio

*Estoy teniendo mi descanso* Dijo la rubia

\- Ya veo – Dijo la morena para terminar la comunicación y viera a su hermano mirar el cielo - ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto curiosa mirando a su hermano

\- Pensaba en Otou-san – Dijo el moreno mientras miraba el cielo para que su hermana se pusiera a su lado– Siempre quise conocerlo – comento con cierta tristeza

\- Sabes, no ha pasado un día en el que no piense en Tou-san – Decía la morena melancólicamente - En noches como esta me sentaba en su regazo y me mostraba las estrellas…en especial la [Constelación de Leo] siempre decía que yo era una estrella...su pequeña Algieba...-

\- La 3° estrella de Leo, dos estrellas hermanas –

\- Exacto, cuando naciste…me dijo que esa era nuestra estrella que siempre la miráramos para cuando estuviéramos lejos del otro nos sintiéramos unidos –

Ambos miraron la estrella mientras tenían lágrimas en los ojos siendo que Reiri recordaba la época donde era feliz con su padre y su madre como cuando llego Kizuna…también el día en que se fue su padre y cuando supo de su tío que murió

\- Kizuna…no te lo dije antes pero...papá tiene un medio hermano menor…- Decía la morena

\- Lo sé, conozco al tío Sísifo – Contesto el moreno sorprendiendo a su hermana mayor

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto Reiri para que Kizuna dejara que dos lágrimas traicioneras recorran sus mejillas mientras estaba cabizbajo

\- Nee-san…el tío Sísifo murió hace 5 años – Respondió el moreno mientras que Reiri dejo caer la botella de vino que bebía rompiéndose al contacto con el suelo viendo incrédula a su hermano

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la mencionada derramando lágrimas sin que se detuvieran, puesto que el único familiar de su padre…se había ido…quería verlo de nuevo y platicar con él - ¿Q-Que acabas de decir? -

\- Sacrifico su vida protegiendo a personas importantes para él – Dijo el moreno – Ese día recuerdo que me dijo que quería verte de nuevo y probar el pastel que le prometiste hacer…estuve junto a él en sus últimos instantes…me pidió que te diera eso – sacando de su bolsillo un collar que tenía una cabeza de flecha incrustado con esmeraldas hecho a mano – Y te dijera "Feliz cumpleaños Rei-chan" -

\- Tío Sísifo...¿Por que? – Dijo la Hida mayor sollozando tomando el regalo en sus manos para que su hermano la abrazara

\- Lamento darte esta noticia – Sollozaba el moreno

En ese momento llegaba Aine pero veía como ambos hermanos se abrazaban mientras lloraban, al ver eso sintió una punzada en el corazón. Los morenos se separan para que el Hida menor le limpie las lágrimas a su hermana y esta haga lo mismo

\- Gracias Kizuna –

\- No es nada, Nee-san -

*¡Así que aquí se encontraba, comandante!* Dijo una voz para que vieran a Aine – La reunión de amistad con los gobernadores de las prefecturas de cada uno de los [floats] de los distritos, comenzará en breve, sera mejor que se de prisa – por lo que la mencionada hizo una cara agria para que recompusiera su rostro mientras que Kizuna le ponía el collar

\- Entiendo, iré pronto – Dijo la morena para irse

\- Tu hermana mayor tiene un gran problema ¿no es verdad? – Decía la peli platina - A pesar de que eres su hermano menor no tienes la más mínima semejanza con ella. La única explicación que se me ocurre es que hay un error en su información genética –

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – Pregunto algo molesto pero trato de tener tacto puesto que sabía quién dijo eso

Había una chica que entró en la habitación y fue quien informo a Reiri sobre la fiesta, Llevaba un vestido blanco y azul muy hermoso con una falda. Su hombro estaba expuesto al llevar puesto un guante que cubría hasta por encima del brazo. Usando un maquillaje ligero, su característica facial que ya era bastante originalmente, se hizo aún más prominente.

Mientras veía como el chico traía un traje negro, camisa blanca con corbata y chaleco rojo junto con su pendiente en la oreja derecha. Su musculatura como su estatura hacían que el traje se le viera bien…aun cuando se le pegaba un poco a su anatomía…cosa que provocaba que muchas chicas coquetearan con él, aun cuando no daba indicios o alas a esas jovencitas

\- Perdona, es la costumbre – Se disculpó la chica

\- ¿Aine? – Pregunto el moreno que había girado a confirmar su sospecha para ver a la mencionada fijamente por lo que se sonrojo

\- ¿Quién más crees que soy? ¿Una princesa? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Te ves exactamente como una – Comento el moreno haciendo que la joven desvié su mirada sonrojada y se quede mirando al paisaje nocturna de Ataraxia. Aprovechando esto, el moreno la abrazo de la cintura mientras ella se recarga en su cuerpo posando sus manos en las de su novio

\- M-Me dijeron que no podía llevar uniforme por lo que el departamento de relaciones públicas me preparo esto…pero llamo mucho la atención, es molesto – Dijo Aine mientras que estaba fuertemente sonrojada

\- Es cierto...pero te ves hermosa – Dijo el moreno besándole la mejilla por lo que sonrió

\- También te ves muy apuesto – Dijo la peli platina elogiando a su pareja

Ambos miraron al cielo nocturno sin decir nada, solo disfrutaban del calor del otro y el tranquilo silencio

\- Hey, Kizuna –

\- Dime -

\- Al hacer el [Clímax Híbrido,] obtuve una cosa más aparte del [Armamento Prohibido] –

\- ¿Y eso fue? –

\- Recuerdos –

\- ¿En serio? -

\- Si, tal vez... es desde hace 10 años o más allá de eso –

\- Entonces has empezado a recordar – Comento el moreno – Eso es bueno -

\- Incluso si dije eso, en realidad no es algo claro – Explico la peli platina – Solo recuerdo unas escenas…pero es algo muy vago –

\- Algo es algo -

\- Hay un hermoso lago y varias montañas cubiertas de nieve, los edificios altos están alineados en una ciudad espléndida. Además de eso hay una pared con un complejo mecánico de relojes – Decía la peli platina cerrando los ojos mientras describía cada aspecto que recordaba

\- Eso suena fantástico – Dijo el moreno pero si no mal recordaba algo así se parecía a algunas estructuras del [Neo-Santuario]…entonces Aine era…

(No, es imposible puesto que mi [cosmos] hubiera hecho resonancia con el de ella) Pensaba el moreno

\- Tal vez el [Clímax Híbrido] liberó el sello de mi memoria y mi corazón – Dijo Aine con una sonrisa

\- Me alegra oír eso, puesto que siempre quiero ver tu sonrisa y ver tu verdadero yo…me siento afortunado por ello – Comento el moreno con una voz sensual que estremeció a su pareja para que esta se volteara abrazando el cuello de Kizuna a pesar de que este es algo más alto que ella

\- Entonces de ahora en adelanto espero que…- Decía la chica para que sus labios fueran sellados por los del moreno que la sostenía de sus caderas

\- Cuando quieras y cuantos quieras…mi princesa – Dijo el chico viendo con mucho cariño a la peli platina para volverla a besar pero se detuvieron cuando oyeron…

*¡Aaah, con que aquí están!*

La puerta del salón se abrió, entonces Yurishia llegó con unos sencillos pasos y se veia que estaba vestida como Aine pero solo que el color del vestido era azul con negro

\- Reaaalmente, no puedo bajar la guardia ni por un momento~ – Dijo la rubia fingiendo preocupación para que tomara las solapas del saco de Kizuna y besarlo apasionadamente mientra el moreno la toma de los hombros correspondiendole

\- ¡Es-Espera!…¡Yurishia! – Exclamo Aine

\- No voy a esperar nada...Kizuna…¿Puedes acompañarme esta noche? – Pregunto la chica para que la peli platina los separe

\- Él estaba conmigo –

\- No puedes monopolizarlo Aine –

\- Claro que si puedo...porque él me dio mi primer beso -

\- Ah sí, pues yo tome su castidad y le di mi virginidad –

\- Él me hizo llegar al orgasmo 10 veces seguidas cuando hicimos el [Clímax Hibrido] –

\- Hice que se viniera más de 10 veces dentro de mi cuando tuvimos sexo nuestra cita –

En ese momento ambas chicas se pusieron a discutir diciendo que quien satisfacía mas a Kizuna mientras este suspiraba pero cuando creyó que nada por salir peor…

*¡Oye! ¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!?*

Aparecio la piloto de [Neros] que llevaba un furisode rojo con detalles de flores y una katana en mano viendo como ambas chicas están aferradas a los brazos del lider de [Amaterasu] mientras los entierran en sus generosos pechos.

\- Cálmate, Hayuru- Pidió Kizuna

\- ¿¡Cómo pides que me calme al ver esto y oír lo que decían!? ¡Ustedes dos sepárense de Kizuna-kun o les voy a dar una leccion sobre moralidad que jamas van a olvidar! – Amenazo la mencionada

\- Mejor ve a molestar a alguien más, tabla de planchar – Dijo Yurishia que se separado de su amor para encarar a su compañera con una cara de poco amigos puesto que la morena siempre arruinaba los momentos íntimos con sus sandeces

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Exclamo el As de Japón enojada

\- Además de metiche, aguafiestas y mata ambientes… ¿eres sorda? – Dijo sarcásticamente la denominada [Reina de Ataraxia]

Kizuna y Aine se reían ante la situación entre sus compañeras…pero esa fue primera vez que el Hida menor fue testigo de la sonrisa de Chidorigafuchi…por lo que se prometió que protegería la sonrisa de las 3 chicas y que jamas vería una lagrima de ellas

\- ¿? -

La flota de la UA fue avanzando a través del Océano Pacífico.

En sus extremidades, una silueta que parecía muy similar a un [HxH Gear]

Diferentes con el UA, el consumo de energía mágico en el mundo de este lado era intenso.

Si ellos no volvían rápidamente a la entrada, no serían capaces de recuperarse.

Cuanto más se alejaban de la entrada, más difícil se volvía la estrategia.

Esta vez, incluso el gran acorazado fue derribado. Sin embargo, no hubo resultados que compensaran esa pérdida.

Los suaves labios brillantes estaban sonriendo mientras una caballera verde fue movida por una mano

*El objetivo de búsqueda ha sido confirmado. Urgente, envíen a [la fuerza principal]*

\- Te encontré... ufufufu - Dijo la voz que era de una mujer - Y juro que voy a derrotarte...[Guerrero Dorado] -

Samurai X Ending 1 Tactics

 ***Música***

Aparecen varias luces mientras se ve el filo de una katana moverse en partes

 **KIRAttoshita kimi no me ni**

 **DOKIttoshita hiru sagari**

 **SHAKIttoshita ore no karada**

 **Marude tamesareteru you ni**

Aparece una silueta para revelar a Kizuna que viste su [Armadura de Leo] pero sin el caso

 **TSUNtoshita kimi to kuuki ni**

 **ZOKUttoshita koi kokoro wa**

 **ZARAttoshita suna wo kami**

 **Sareru ga mama yoru ni naru**

Aparece otra sombra revelando a Aine vestida con su [Zeros] mientras su cabello ondea en el viento siendo que se recoge un mechón

 **Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de**

 **WAIN o noma setekure naika**

 **Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta**

 **Otoko to onna wa eien sa**

Aparece una silueta que revela a Yurishia con los brazos detrás de su nuca resaltando su figura para ser dividida por 3 líneas

 **Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love!**

 **Hageshiku Lady I need your love!**

 **Tamani miseru sabishige na me ga**

 **Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai**

Después aparece otra silueta que revela a Hayuru con su katana en el hombro mientras mira el cielo

Aparece la luna llena con las 3 chicas desnudas divididas en 3 columnas para hacerles un close-up para que miren al frente

Aparece una silueta revelando a Kizuna que esta encadenado y da un mirada rompecorazones para que lo dividan varias lineas para dejar ver donde Kizuna y Aine se encontraron pero de noche

 **Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love!**

 **Kanjite mite Lady I need your love!**

 **Kimi no shigusade ore wa koroshite**

 **Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa**

Aparece 4 siluetas juntas para que se revele el [Equipo Amaterasu] siendo que se ve la imagen de los demás [Santos Dorados] pero solo se ve la mitad inferior de sus rostros para que ondeen su capa y se vayan siendo que se ve el cielo estrellado

 _ **Uff…otro capítulo más de 30,000 palabras…con esto termina oficialmente los acontecimientos que serían correspondientes al vol 1 de las novelas de [Masou Gakuen HxH]**_

 _ **Ahora tendremos una perspectiva de diálogos del futuro**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **\- No hay manera en que puedas luchar contra mí, ríndete en silencio –**_

 _ **\- ¿Rendirme, dices?... lo lamento pero...¡Un [Santo de Atenea] nunca se rinde!...¡Preparate Ainess Synclavia por que conocerás el verdadero poder de un [Santo Dorado]! –**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **\- ¡[Kahn]! -**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién eres tú?-**_

 _ **\- Soy [El Hombre más Cercano a Dios], [El Santo de Virgo] Asmita –**_

 _ **\- ¿[El Hombre más Cercano a Dios]? –**_

 _ **\- ¿[El Santo de Virgo]? –**_

 _ **\- ¿Asmita? -**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- Yo seré tu oponente –**_

 _ **\- ¿Y tú quién eres? –**_

 _ **\- Soy [El Santo de Oro que rige la Fuerza y el Honor] Teneo de Tauro –**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- ¡Acabare contigo Diosa Hokuto! ¡[Great Horn]! (Gran Cuerno) -**_

 **…**

 _ **\- Kizuna les dejo esto en caso de que el ya no estuviera con ustedes –**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **\- Gracias por cuidad de mi hermano estos años, Kazuma-san…le estaré eternamente agradecida…jamás podre pagarle todo lo que hizo por Kizuna -**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Padre?! –**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Ilias?! –**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Él es el padre de Kizuna y la comandante como el esposo de la doctora?! -**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ahora algunas aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Muchos me diran "ZeroKaien…¿no crees que adelantaste el lemmon de Yurishia x Kizuna como el lemmon Aine x Kizuna?"**_

 _ **Bueno pues si leyeron el capítulo anterior…ya todo estaba listo para el lemmon con Yurishia y siento que en esta parte de la historia era adecuando. Y sobre el lemmon de Aine, como notaron Kizuna correspondía los ataques seductores de Ai-chan y toco el cuerpo de la chica sin temor o duda, así que el reencuentro de amigos de la infancia dio el toque perfecto para el lemmon AinexKizuna**_

 _ **También poco a poco hago que Himekawa se despabile y deje esa actitud de santurrona**_

 _ **Muchos se preguntaran…"Si Kizuna entreno con Asmita y Degel…¿Por qué perdió el control y dejo que sus deseos carnales lo dominen?"**_

 _ **Recuerden que Kizuna también es usuario del [Cosmos Berserker] y este hace que el chico pierda todo el auto control que tenga pero no solo afecta su furia si no también su lujuria y deseo sumado a que controla sus hormonas como las constantes acciones asertivas de Aine y Yurishia pues…ahí tienen…un Kizuna que se deja llevar por sus deseos…pero solo sería con las chicas del frente de [Amaterasu], entiéndase:**_

 _ **Aine Chidorigafuchi**_

 _ **Yurishia Farandole**_

 _ **Hayuru Himekawa**_

 ** _Mas adelante explicare como Kizuna aprendio a usar el [Cosmos Berserker]_**

 _ **Por cierto quienes piensan que voy a dejar mi fic de [Assasins Dragón Unity] solo por lo que paso hace unas semanas por un tipo que no vale ni la pena decir su nombre….**_

 _ **Lamento desilusionarlo pero no lo dejare…si estás leyendo esto…recuerda, tú no eres nadie para opinar sobre que se deje escribir una historia**_

 _ **Si no te gusta, no leas y ya, así de sencillo…es tan simple como que te pongas a escribir tus historias o ignores mi fic…puede que encuentres otros autores que son betas o mejores que yo…NADIE pero NADIE te obliga a leer y no tengo que estar soportando tu reviews negativos**_

 _ **Para mis lectores de [Assasins Dragón Unity] les informo que el capítulo en un poco más del 10%**_

 _ **Me he metido tanto en este fic que las ideas que tengo que liberar de mi cabeza sobre esta historia ya quedaron plasmadas por lo que me dedicare al capítulo 7 de lleno para tenerlo antes de la segunda semana de Agosto o si se puede antes…mejor…**_ _ **PERO NO PROMETO NADA**_

 **Glosario:**

 _ **El [Contador del Corazón Hibrido] lo puedo manejar como [HxH Counter] o [HxCounter]**_

 _ **El [HxH Gear] es el abreviado de Hybrid Heart Gear (Engranaje de Corazón Hibrido)**_

 _ **El [HxH] es la abreviación de Hybrid Heart (Corazón Hibrido)**_

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	4. Colmillo 3: Una nueva Guerra Santa

**Colmillo 3: Una nueva Guerra Santa**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo}_** ** _Telepatía_**

 ** _[Ryuusei Ken]_** **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Corazones Híbridos o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque de la flota del [Universo Alternativo], luego de mucha fiesta…las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. La academia fue rápidamente reparada luego de los bombardeos, casi no hubo pérdidas materiales y ninguna pérdida humana…se podía decir que el ataque jamás ocurrió pero siempre estará grabada en los documentos históricos como la primera victoria de la humanidad…y la gran heroína fue la piloto del [HxH Gear, Zeros]:

Aine Chidorigafuchi

Había estado de fiesta en fiesta sin descanso, brillando como la estrella que le dijo su amado que era

Ese amado y dueño de su corazón como la envidia de los que supieran esto era…su capitán…Kizuna Hida

Pero también había algo que tenía en una paradoja a los habitantes del [Float] de [Ataraxia]

El [Fenómeno del Sol Dorado]

Desde hace 4 años de su aparición se empezaron a rumorar creencias de que el [sol dorado] traería un periodo de paz pero también un periodo de guerra contra el [Universo Alternativo]

Nadie sabía cómo o por qué había aparecido pero solo tenían claro dos cosas:

Salvo a la academia como a sus habitantes

Y hubo un periodo de paz pero también una nueva amenaza se iba a cernir sobre la [Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia]

Nuevamente había aparecido, pero a diferencia de hace 4 años…ellos estaba listos para lo que sea…

Sin embargo, no estaban desprotegidos por que el equipo élite [Amaterasu] y el [León Dorado] Kizuna Hida de Leo están listos para defenderla

\- Cuarto de Kizuna Hida – Academia Ataraxia – 4:00 am – Lunes

Encontramos a nuestro joven héroe descansando junto a dos hermosa bellezas de cabello platino y cabello rubio siendo que los 3 ocupantes se encontraban durmiendo.

Estos chicos son Yurishia Farandole, Aine Chidorigafuchi y Kizuna Hida que dormían plácidamente…puesto que a pesar de estar desnudos, no tuvieron sexo debido a que están agotados puesto que no pararon hasta la noche anterior de dar discursos, donde las integrantes de [Amaterasu] no esperaba que su líder tuviera tal elocuencia como diccion, carisma y firmeza para hablar frente a las masas.

Su agotamiento fu tal que incluso la ropa que tenían puesta les pesaba y con esfuerzos titánicos se desvistieron para ir a la cama y dormir. Pero lo que no sabían estas dos jovencitas que iniciaron una relación con el Hida menor luego de esa batalla, es que él tiene un reloj biológico pre programado para que se levante a cierta hora a entrenar

Con cuidado para no despertarlas, las dejo durmiendo para que se pusiera su ropa deportiva como se llevara su maleta para empezar a entrenar como siempre. El moreno veía como todo estaba vacío y silencioso…era de las horas que más le gustaban por que podía hacer su recorrido sin que nadie lo molestara

\- Horas más tarde –

Ambas chicas empezaron a oler algo delicioso por lo que se despertaron tapandose con las sabanas para ver al hombre que aman cocinando por lo que se sintieron aún más atraídas como mimadas por su novio

\- Buenos días – Dijo el moreno – El desayuno está listo – para que pusiera dos platos; uno con macarrones gratinados con carne picada, queso y bechamel adornado con trozos de pan salteados en mantequilla junto a uno de arroz con hortalizas, carne de res con condimentos picantes…y aromatizado con cebolla como especias. Por ultimo un té verde

\- ¿Qué es esto? Kizuna – Pregunto la rubia

\- El primero es un [Patitsio], es la predecesora de la lasaña – Respondió el moreno – La segunda es un [Pilaf]…que es arroz con carne junto con especias y cebollas acompañado de un té negro. Es todo gastronomía griega excepto el té que es de estilo japonés…espero que les guste –

En ese momento ambas chicas probaron primero el arroz sorprendiéndose del sabor para terminar como pidieron más te. Después fueron por la pasta para…

\- Delicioso~ - Dijo Yurishia con una mano en una mejilla degustando el plato

\- Sorprendentemente bueno - Dijo Aine con una sonrisa para que ambas le pidieran más que por suerte cocino bastante como los 3 se llevaron un trozo como almuerzo

\- Academia Ataraxia –

Las clases siguieron su curso para que el equipo [Amaterasu] almorzara en la sala especial que les mando a hacer la misma Reiri durante la reconstrucción de la academia

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que pasa aquí? – Dijo Himekawa al ver como la peli platina y la rubia se sentaban a los lados del chico - ¿Y de dónde sacaron eso? – señalando el bentou de los 3 chicos

\- Kizuna lo hizo – Dijo Yurishia con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamo la chica mirando la morena con una cara de "no lo puedo creer"

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo el moreno – No me gusta la comida instantánea y preferí aprender a cocinar –

\- Ya veo – Dijo la morena

\- Prueba un poco – Dijo la rubia para que Himekawa se sorprendiera al probar el exquisito platillo

\- Ahora que lo pienso Kizuna – Dijo Aine terminando su almuerzo – Vi lo que comías y noto que no comes casi carne excepto la de los sándwiches que te di... ¿porque? –

\- Sobre eso, soy semi vegetariano, es decir que no como carne de res ni de pollo, solo de mariscos o pescados es por eso que mi almuerzo esta gratinado con soya a diferencia del suyo que está gratinado de carne – Explico el chico

\- Ya veo, es por eso que comías el Gyoudoun con solo vegetales – Dijo la peli platina recordando la vez que desayuno con él

\- Sep, tengo soya pero me gusta más los vegetales y como estaban ustedes compre carne para sus desayunos y sus almuerzos – Respondió el chico

\- ¿Puedo saber porque desayunaron juntos? – Siseo la morena

\- Yo las invite – Dijo el moreno evitando todo tipo de problemas

Luego de un largo e incómodo silencio siguieron para que la morena quedara fascinada con el platillo que cocino el moreno como le dijo que si podía algún momento ir a cenar a su cuarto…por lo que le dijo que su casa siempre habrá un plato más

\- Oyeron el rumor de que habrá un concierto especial por la victoria – Comento Hayuru comiendo su almuerzo

\- ¿Concierto especial? – Pregunto Yurishia mientras bebía té

\- Si vendrán el dúo S & K, Kanon Nagakawa, 2-B Pencils, Minako Aino y a Milan Himemiya como forma de celebrar la primera victoria de la humanidad – Respondió Himekawa para que el chico escupiera su té de la sorpresa

\- ¿Qué pasa? Kizuna – Dijo la peli platina preocupada mientras golpea su espada levemente

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la rubia preocupada mientras le pasa un pañuelo para que se limpie

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Dijo la moreno curiosa

\- Cof…Cof…perdóname es que me sorprendí – Respondió el moreno limpiando sus labios

\- Te entiendo, es la primera vez que vendrán a [Ataraxia] – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa

\- Yo siempre quise conocer a Minako-san – Dijo la rubia

\- Yo quiero ver a S & K y a 2-B Pencils – Dijo la morena

\- Yo quiero ver a Kanon y a Milan Himemiya – Dijo la peli platina

Mientras el moreno pensaba en lo que acababa de oír de su subordinada puesto que él conocía a esa chicas

" _ **S & K, es el nombre del dúo de Sakura Kirishima y Karen Kisaragi**_

 _ **La primera es una alumna de Kiki mientras que la segunda es la hermana menor de Hayato Kisaragi, hermano discípulo de Ichika Orimura de Capricornio**_

 _ **Kanon Nagakawa, es una de las dos alumnas de Albafica de Piscis**_

 _ **2-B Pencils, en específico la baterista, Yui Goidou es la 2° alumna de Albafica**_

 _ **¿Se preguntan cómo pueden ser artistas si como aprendices de Piscis su mera presencia es toxica?**_

 _ **Simple, como yo han desarrollado anti cuerpos que las hace inmunes al veneno de Piscis aun cuando tienen su sangre envenado por lo que solo aquel que beba directamente el líquido vital o que este entre a su cuerpo…automáticamente está muerto**_

 _ **Minako Aino, es la actual Sailor Venus como la esposa del [Santo Legendario] Shun de Andrómeda**_

 _ **Milan Himemiya, aun cuando no es aprendiz, vive en el [Neo-Santuario]**_

 _ **Solo espero que no se les ocurra traerlas a ellas o que se ofrezcan como su STAFF…no quiero ni imaginar que harán cuando se enteren de que empecé una relación con Yurishia y Aine. Recuerdo lo que hicieron cuando se enteraron que unas chicas de [Palestra] me invitaron al karaoke**_

 _ **Las mandaron 3 semanas a terapia intensiva.**_

 _ **Desde ahí ninguna chica se me acerca.**_

 _ **Pero lo que me intriga es porque vendrán 3 alumnas de [Santos Dorados] y una Sailor Scout…algo no me está gustando aquí"**_

En ese momento entre la comandante a donde estaban las chicas y su hermano platicando para que se sentara en el lado de Himekawa viendo fijamente a la rubia como a la peli platina que eran cercanas a su hermano, cosa que en cierta medida le molestaba

\- Ara~…¿A que ha venido? – Pregunto Yurishia – Onee-sama –

Al oír eso, el instinto asesino de Reiri Hida creció en gran medida mientras detrás de ella apareció la imagen de una leona y sus ojos se volvieron rojos

\- **Perdona oí mal… ¿Cómo me dijiste?** – Pregunto la morena mayor con una sonrisa pero el tono de su voz era iracundo y un aura de color rojo como la sangre salía de su cuerpo

\- Y-Yo…- Decía la rubia sudando mientras veía como su "Onee-sama" caminaba lentamente a donde estaba ella

Kizuna no se percató de lo que pasaba por lo que decidió salir para sorpresa de todas diciendo…

\- Necesito aire fresco – Susurro el moreno puesto que necesitaba tiempo a solas para ir algún tejado a meditar

 _ **{Su Ilustrísima}**_

 _ **{¿Qué pasa?}**_ Contesto el mencionado que recibió el

 _ **{¿Puedo saber que está pasando?}**_ Pregunto el moreno

 _ **{¿A qué viene esa pregun…?}**_ Decía el [Patriarca] para detenerse _**{Oh, ¿hablas del concierto?}**_

 _ **{Si}**_

 _ **{Veras, durante una semana los dirigentes de los [Floats] estuvieron insistiendo de la asistencia de esas chicas a [Ataraxia] hasta que ellas accedieron}**_

 _ **{Entiendo}**_

 _ **{Por cierto van a llevar algunas alumnas de [Santos Dorados], también voy a mandarte a las alumnas de Teneo para que te informen de algo importante}**_

 _ **{¿Cuándo vendrán?}**_

 _ **{Hoy mismo, ya deben de estar ahí}**_

 _ **{¡¿Qué?}**_ Exclamo el moreno empezando a imaginarse en lo que pasaría si Mai conoce a Aine o algunas de sus "admiradoras" _**{Entiendo, gracias por la información…y perdone mi falta de respeto}**_

 _ **{No te preocupes, después de todo no creo que vayan a hacer una tontería}**_ Comento Shion des preocupadamente

(Si las conociera) Pensaba Kizuna molesto para que de pronto sintió el cosmos de 3 conocidas por el chico por lo que suspiro y le pidió a Zeus o a quien sea que las cosas no salieran de mal en peor puesto que no quería ni imaginar lo que haría Mai que es la más impulsiva de las 3

(Sera lo que [Atenea] quiera) Pensaba Kizuna para ir a recibir a las 3 alumnas de su amigo, Teneo

Kizuna fue a la estación donde estaba viendo como 3 chicas tenían problemas por lo que fue a ayudarlas puesto que el IA no las reconocía

\- Esperen un momento – Dijo el moreno para teclear algo en su móvil para que las 3 chicas pasaran viendo a…

Una chica que tiene la apariencia de una belleza fría y poco femenina con el cabello corto de color rojo púrpura, que está un poco rizado y que mide al menos hasta los hombros, igualmente cabe destacar que sus ojos son rojo-púrpura. Ella también lleva una pequeña estrella amarilla en su cabello por la parte izquierda. Siempre lleva sus auriculares alrededor de su cuello. Viste con una camisa blanca, sobre esta una sudadera gris, pantalones negros y tennis rojos pero a pesar de su apariencia se veía linda

Junto a ella esta una joven de mediana estatura con sensuales caderas. Su cabello de color negro es tan largo que pasa hasta su cintura, con un broche de doble forma circular color amarillo en el lado frontal izquierdo de su cabeza. Vestida con una falda morada, una camisa verde con un suéter rosa y zapatillas cafés

Por ultimo esta una chica de alta estatura pero con un cuerpo muy desarrollado. Su cabello es largo y de color rubio arena con una coleta de cinta azul a lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos son de color purpura, con dos lunares debajo de estos. Vestía con una sudadera azul, una camisa rosa con estrellas naranjas como rosas y tennis verdes con detalles en blanco

\- Y-oh – Dijo una voz para que las 3 chicas con una sonrisa se lanzaran abrazarlo

\- Kizuna~ - Dijo la rubia

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Kizuna-kun – Dijo la morena

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto la roji-purpura

\- Vamos, vamos…si estuve hace una semana "álla" –

En ese momento los murmullos empezaron a sonar pero lo que escuchaba la rubia la estaba molestando bastante por lo que apretó los puños con fuerza para ir a encarar a las chicas pero Kizuna la detuvo posando una mano en su cabeza para que le revolviera la cabeza levemente, logrando que se calmara

\- Algún día posiblemente serás la sucesora de tu maestro – Dijo el moreno – Así que no dejes que las emociones te dominen...recuerda para que rango entrenas –

\- S-Si, lo siento Kizuna - Dijo la rubia sonrojada para que empezaran a caminar con sus condiscípulas y el moreno

\- Centro de Mandos de Ataraxia –

\- Bienvenidas sean, [Funcionarias Lux] de la [Fundación Graad] – Dijo la Hida mayor – Soy la comandante y directora, Reiri Hida –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijeron las chicas

\- Soy Mai Kawakami, [Funcionaria Lux] de la [Fundación Graad] – Se presentó la rubia arena

\- Soy Reina Izumi, [Funcionaria Lux] de la [Fundación Graad] – Se presentó la morena

\- Y yo soy Koito Minase, [Funcionaria Lux] de la [Fundación Graad] – Se presentó la pelirroja purpura

\- ¿Puedo preguntar porque 3 funcionarias vinieron a ver al capitán del equipo elite de esta academia? – Pregunto seriamente la morena

\- Tenemos que tratar un asunto de la fundación – Dijo la identificada como Mai

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es? – Dijo la morena mayor

\- Lo siento Hida-san pero es algo que es de clasificación ultra secreta y solo puede ser tratado con el [Funcionario Golden] Kizuna Hida – Dijo la identificada como Koito

\- Entiendo – Dijo Reiri a regañadientes – Puedes faltar el resto del día –mirando a su hermano

\- Gracias, Nee-chan – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa que provoco que las mejillas de Reiri se tiñeran de rojo para que desviara la mirada

\- Calles de Ataraxia –

El chico con las otras 3 chicas paseaban por el lugar mientras el moreno les daba un recorrido por la academia como les compro varias cosas con algo del dinero de su sueldo como [Santo Dorado], puesto que como son soldados, el [Neo-Santuario] les da una cantidad considerable de dinero que él puede cambiar por la moneda que sea además de sus servicios como capitán del [Equipo Amaterasu] son bien remunerados. Pero lo que no se fijó Kizuna como sus acompañantes es que cierta rubia de ojos morados lo estaba vigilando

\- Academia Ataraxia –

Yurishia estaba platicando con algunas de sus admiradoras hasta que vio a Sylvia por lo que Hayuru como Aine fueron a verla, saliendo del salón

\- ¿Lo encontraste Sylvia-chan? – Pregunto la rubia que ya conocía a su kohai en una reunión que tuvieron de presentación luego de que regresara su capitán del tratamiento para su hombro

\- Si, el capitán está en una importante misión-desu – Dijo la loli

\- ¿Misión? – Pregunto Aine para recibir una afirmación de la pequeña rubia que procedió a enseñarles un video donde estaba Kizuna con 3 hermosas chicas mientras platicaban y les compraba cosas. Eso hizo que la rubia y la peli platina empezaran a expulsar un aura oscura con un instinto asesino considerable

\- Tal vez hagan con el capitán un [HxH] para entrar en [Amaterasu]-desu – Dijo la mano derecha del Hida menor

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…. pidieron permiso para retirarse por un "llamado de su capitán"

Aine y Yurishia iban a aclarar qué diablos estaba pasando aquí como dejarles claro a esas zorras que Kizuna era de ellas y de nadie más

Mientras que Himekawa iba a detener a Kizuna para que no repitiera lo que paso hace unos días, por alguna razón al recordar eso sintió como su entrepierna le picaba

\- Calles de Ataraxia –

Kizuna seguía como guía turístico de las chicas por el [Float] como tenía que comprarle cosas pero no dulces si no recuerdos como algunas baratijas que les gustaron y un gelato

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo el moreno – Supongo que vinieron para algo más que visitarme – mientras caminaban

\- No se te escapa nada, eh – Dijo la rubia arena suspirando

\- Ya ves – Dijo el Hida menor

\- Recientemente el cielo donde está alineada la [Estatua de Atenea] ha sido cubierta por mi miasma rojo el cual indica…- Decía Koito

\- Un inminente peligro para el [Neo-Santuario] como para la [Isla Flotante Grecia] – Completo el moreno

\- También el [Cometa Repulse]…la estrella de la diosa de la discordia, Eris…esta a punto de entrar en el plazo de la semana a la órbita terrestre – Dijo Reina

\- ¿Hay algo más? – Pregunto el moreno mirando fijamente a las chicas – Díganme porque no quiero recurrir a usar mis poderes telequinéticos –

Al oír eso como ver la mirada seria de su superior fijamente en ellas, optaron por decir la información

\- Shoko, la [Santias de Equuleus] hace poco fue atacada por enemigos desconocidos mientras estaba en el [Float de Europa] y…- Decía Koito

\- ¡Minase-san…no se lo digas, por favor! – Pidió Reina

\- La estrella de [Regulus] tiene la miasma de la muerte sobre ella – Dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a las 3 chicas – Se leer la estrellas –

\- [Su Ilustrísima] nos mandó proporcionarte esta información para que estés preparado…en cualquier momento atacara el enemigo – Dijo la rubia

\- Entiendo, las llevare al hotel que la [Fundación] les reservo en el [Float] de Tokyo – Dijo el moreno haciendo que las 3 chicas hicieran un puchero que las hacía ver sumamente adorables. Los 4 chicos se dirigían a la estación pero el moreno no espero encontrarse con cierto cuarteto de chicas

\- Ara, tienes el valor para encontrarte con otras chicas a pesar de que somos novios – Dijo una peli platina de ojos rojos - ¿Me pregunto qué tengo que hacerte para que aprendas a serme fiel? –

\- Creo que necesitas disciplina, Kizuna…ufufufu – Dijo una rubia de ojos azules

\- Hida-kun…¿puedes explicarme que haces con estas 3 chicas? – Pregunto una morena de ojos a juego que estaba molesta

\- Esperen, por favor cálmense…les explicare lo que…- Decía el moreno puesto que no queria que empezara el posible resultado pero era demasiado tarde puesto que Mai encaraba a Aine, Koito a Yurishia y Hayuru a Reina

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto la rubia arena

\- Lo mismo te pregunto yo – Dijo la peli platina

En ese momento las auras de batalla de 6 chicas se liberó siendo que Kizuna pensaba en una forma de que esto no acabara con la cuidad por lo que opto por marcar a su hermana para…

\- Hangar # 13 –

Encontramos a las 6 chicas mientras que Reiri, Kei y Kizuna estaban de espectadores como Sylvia seria la arbitro

\- ¿Estás seguro? Kizuna – Pregunto la Hida mayor – Puede que salgan lastimadas y me metería en problemas – comento preocupada porque podría salir perjudicadas las chicas de la fundación que da el 55% de los ingresos de la academia

\- No te preocupes por eso – Dijo el Hida menor – Ella no son tan debiles como piensas…además esto les servirá como una lección de humildad a Aine y las demás -

*¿Humildad?* Pregunto Kei tecleando una tablet

\- Ellas creen que son las más fuerte cuando ni siquiera han enfrentado a un rival que las supere desde el principio…esto les hará darse cuenta que tanto les falta para ser las más fuerte en los [HxH Gear] -

\- Las reglas son simples, el combate termina cuando ninguna de las integrantes de algún equipo pueda continuar-desu - Dijo la loli viendo como las chicas de la [Fundación Graude] traían un atuendo de tela sencillo, hombreras como un peto que les llega hasta las costillas, guanteletes color café, debajo tenían vendas y sandalias griegas color azul

\- ¿Con eso piensan pelear? – Pregunto Aine arrogantemente

\- Es más que suficiente – Dijo Mai seriamente

\- ¡[Neros]! – Exclamo Hayuru

\- ¡[Cross]! – Exclamo Yurishia

\- ¡[Zeros]! – Exclamo Aine

Las 3 chicas fueron vestidas por sus [HxH Gear] mientras que Mai, Koito y Reina las miraban con una cara de póker

\- ¿Preparadas?-desu – Dijo Sylvia para levantar la mano y bajarla de golpe - ¡Comiencen!-desu –

En ese momento Mai se cruza de brazos, Koito hace la misma postura que usa Kizuna mientras tiene sus audífonos puestos en su cuello para cerrar los ojos y Reina pone sus dos manos delante de su abdomen. La posición de las 3 chicas molesto a las de [Amaterasu] por lo que ellas empezaron el ataque

\- ¡¿Crees que me ganaras cruzándote de brazos?! – Exclamo la peli platina enojada

\- Si, tú nunca romperás mi postura – Dijo la rubia tranquilamente mientras esquivaba los ataques

En tanto Yurishia seguía disparando sus armas y Koito solo se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques pero parecía como si lo hicieran sin nada de esfuerzo

\- Ara, eres buena esquivando – Dijo la rubia - ¡Veamos si puedes esquivar esto! – Exclamo para lanzar varias ráfagas energía desde sus cañones de los hombros para ver como la chica toma aire y lanza una poderosa onda sónica de viento que destruye sus ataques - ¡¿Qué?! – quedando atónita al ver como su adversaria deshizo sus ataques

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Reiri sorprendida

\- Koito nació con una habilidad especial que le permite lanzar ataques sónicos – Explico Kizuna

\- Sorprendente – Dijo la morena - ¿Qué me puedes decir de las otras dos? – pregunto mirando a su hermana

\- Mai, la rubia, ella es una maestra en el arte marcial griego…Pankration mientras que Reina-chan, la morena, es maestra de Aikido y Tai chi – Respondió el moreno mientras ve las peleas

\- ¿Por qué no atacas? – Pregunto Hayuru molesta al ver como la chica frente a ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que no haría nada

\- Si me fuera posible preferiría no pelear una batalla innecesaria – Respondió Reina con calma irritando a la usuaria de [Neros] que la ataco con su espada para que esta usara su mano desviando el golpe para hacerle un zancada – Veo que te dejas llevar por las emociones pero reconozco tu espíritu de guerrera por lo que luchare en serio –

La lucha continuaba pero las chicas de la [Fundacion Graad] estaban a la defensiva evitando los ataques de las de [Amaterasu] con calma y facilidad para que Mai mirara a Koito y Reina por lo que las 3 asintieron

\- Esto va a terminar – Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Quién ganara? – Pregunto Reiri

\- Tu qué piensas – Dijo Kizuna mirando a la rubia – Shikina-san -

*Por ahora se ve que Aine Chidorigafuchi, Yurishia Farandole y Hayuru Himekawa llevan la ventaja pero Mai Kawakami, Reina Izumi y Koito Minase parecen que no les es difícil esquivar los ataques de sus adversarias…me es imposible saber quiénes obtendrán la victoria* Dijo la doctora

En ese momento a una velocidad vertiginosa Mai deshaga su postura y agarre a Aine del abdomen para girarlo quedando bocabajo mientras lo sostiene en el aire

\- Toma esto... _**¡[Taurine Bomb]!**_ (Bomba Taurina) – Exclamo la rubia arena para que usando una gran fuerza, la estampa de espalda contra el suelo haciendo que escupa sangre para dejarla inconsciente mientras su [Zeros] se desactivo

\- ¡Aine/Aine-san! – Exclamaron Yurishia y Hayuru impactadas puesto que la rubia areina con solo un ataque derroto a quien en esos momentos era la más fuerte de [Amaterasu]

\- No se distraigan – Dijeron Reina y Koito

En ese momento la pelirroja purpura respira mientras que pone firmeza en su postura para preparar su puño siendo que cuando volteo Yurishia…

\- _**¡[Growl Wild]!**_ (Bramido Salvaje) – Exclamo Koito para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de energía violenta que deja roses leves en el cuerpo de la rubia que le provocaban un gran dolor y su [Cross] se desactivo para que esta quedara de pie con apenas fuerza mientras sonríe arrogantemente pero en un parpadeo…cayó al suelo inconsciente

(Aine-san y Yurishia-san fueron vencidas….¡¿Con un solo ataque?!) Pensaba Hayuru mientras sudaba levemente (¡¿Quiénes son ellas?!...¡¿Por qué son tan fuertes?!) Viendo como en un momento se acercó su enemiga a ella para que toque su cuerpo mientras su susurra…

\- _**[Seismic Taurine]**_ (Sismo Taurino) –

Después camino 3 pasos para darle la espalda siendo que la morena sintió como todo se volvía negro para caer con un sonido sordo al suelo

Reiri, Kei y Sylvia no daban crédito a lo que veían, el [Equipo Amaterasu], el equipo más fuerte de Ataraxia…fue derrotado por 3 chicas "ordinarias"

\- ¡La batalla termino-desu! – Exclamo la rubia loli - ¡Las ganadoras Kawakami-san, Izumi-san y Minase-san! –

\- ¿Sabías del resultado, no es así? – Dijo la Hida mayor mirando a su hermano

\- Si, espero que les sirva de lección y empiecen a entrenar más a consciencia – Dijo el moreno para acercarse a las chicas y llevarlas a un lugar donde se puedan cambiar

\- Más tarde ese día -

Las chicas despertaban en lo que parecía la enfermería pero tenía sus ropas puestas excepto Yurishia que tenía un especie de parche de cinta micropore en varias partes de su cuerpo

*Ya han despertado* Dijo una voz para que vieran a…

\- ¡Comandante! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están esas 3? – Pregunto Aine mientras se sentaba en la cama

\- Se retiraron al [Float de Tokyo] para pasar la noche y mañana se irán – Dijo Reiri – Creo que se han dado cuenta de cuál fue el resultado y si no se los diré…ustedes perdieron ante esas 3 chicas –

Al oír eso las 3 chicas de [Amaterasu] apretaron las cobijas mientras daban una mirada dolida puesto que perdieron y solo recordaba que solo atacaron una vez…pero ese único ataque decidió la victoria del adversario

\- Espero que les sirva como lección de humildad y que aprendan a entrenar a consciencia – Decía la morena – Puede que sean las más fuerte de [Ataraxia] pero eso no las hace las más fuertes del mundo…siempre habrá alguien que nos supere…por eso debemos entrenar para sobrepasar los obstáculos que nos encontremos más adelante -

\- Suena como algo que diría Kizuna – Comento Yurishia puesto que siempre les hacía ver o les afirmaba que no eran tan fuertes como creían

\- Si, ese es el mensaje que les dejo antes de irse y que tomara su turno – Dijo la Hida mayor para salir de la sala

\- Centro de entrenamiento de [Amaterasu] –

Vemos como Kizuna realiza varios ejercicios como golpea bloques de piedra con sus extremidades en combinaciones devastadoras pero precisas rompiendo gran parte de los pilares

\- ¡SOREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo el moreno terminando el combo con una patada frontal – Fuu- suspiro el chico – Bien he terminado, iré a cenar y luego a dormir -

\- Una semana después – Centro de operaciones de Ataraxia -

Kizuna junto con las de [Amaterasu] fueron llamadas por la directora y comandante Reiri Hida para una misión especial

\- ¿Qué pasa, comandante? – Pregunto Hayuru

\- Como saben, se dará un concierto especial en día de mañana con las súper estrellas S & K, Kanon Nagakawa, 2-B Pencils, Minako Aino y a Milan Himemiya – Dijo la morena confirmando por sus propios labios que si estarían aquí y darían el concierto – Dicho concierto será gratis para todos en [Ataraxia] y es llamado "El canto de la victoria"…en fin, las artistas han pedido que nuestro mejor equipo ejerza como sus guarda espaldas durante los 3 días previos a su concierto, se hospedaran en un edificio que la mesa directiva les proporciono para su estancia –

\- Entonces…- Decía Yurishia con una pizca de emoción en su voz

\- Si, ustedes las guiaran por la academia y las acompañaran en todo momento – Dijo la comandante emocionando a las chicas mientras el moreno tenía el presentimiento de que esto se saldría de control

\- Wow, podre pedirle un autógrafo a S & K – Dijo la morena

\- Ara, yo podre tomarme una foto con Aino-san – Dijo la rubia

\- Gente famosa tendrá el honor de conocerme – Dijo la peli platina

\- Podre conocer a Kanon-chan-desu – Dijo la loli

En ese momento el moreno con la mano abierta les da un correctivo para que las chicas se soben la cabeza

\- No estaremos por diversión, si no por trabajo…cuarteto de tontas – Dijo el moreno

\- Lo sabemos-desu – Dijo Sylvia

\- No tenías por qué golpearnos – Se quejó Yurishia

En ese momento la morena les da las indicaciones como el protocolo que debían seguir durante la estancia de las cantantes. Pero lo único bueno es que los 5 chicos no tenían que ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, tendrían clases de recuperación durante 4 sábados y serian de 12 horas

\- Residencia VIP –

Los integrantes del equipo de elite de la [Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia]: [Amaterasu] estaban frente a la puerta de la residencia donde se encontraban las celebridades que iban a proteger. El moreno toco el timbre donde una maid les abrió y les dio la bienvenida para dirigirlos a donde estaban las artistas para encontrarse a varias personas que el líder del equipo reconoció puesto que todas ahí vivían en el [Neo-Santuario]

\- Ara, si aquí te encuentras Mai Kawakami – Dijo Aine usando como de costumbre su lengua afilada

\- ¿Cómo sigues luego de la paliza que te di ? Anie Chidoridaguki – Dijo la mencionada diciendo mal el nombre de la chica a propósito

\- Es Aine Chidorigafuchi – Inquirió la usuaria de [Zeros]

\- Perdona, es que es un nombre tan raro que es difícil de aprender – Dijo la rubia arena con sátira mientras las dos se ven fijamente a los ojos

\- Koito Minase – Dijo Yurishia

\- Farandole – Dijo la mencionada con indiferencia

\- Reina Izumi – Dijo la morena con una voz dura y cruda

\- Veo que te encuentras mejor, Himekawa-san – Dijo la mencionada con una leve sonrisa mientras deja el té que tomaba

*Así que ellas son las chicas de [Amaterasu]* Dijo una joven de cabello rosado y ojos rosa oscuro a juego siendo que usa un gran moño amarillo y una vestimenta que consiste en una playera rosa claro, pantalón de mezclillas y botines negros - Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kanon Nagakawa –

Inmediatamente Sylvia se pone frente a ella mientras la mira fijamente cosa que sorprende a todos mientras que Kizuna estaba expectante…los minutos pasaban y el silencio en la sala era más tenso, pero lo que no noto la pequeña rubia es que en la mano de la peli rosa estaba una rosa blanca preparada. Dicho silencio fue terminado hasta que quien sabe dónde la loli saco una libreta y una pluma para decir con una sonrisa…

\- Kanon-chan… ¿puedes darme tu autógrafo? –

En ese momento todos se fueron de espaldas puesto que hizo ese "numerito" que hizo la loli fue solo por un simple autógrafo, ante eso el moreno se levantó y le dio un golpe correctivo después de recibir el autógrafo

\- Bueno me presento – Dijo el moreno – Soy Kizuna Hida, capitán del equipo [Amaterasu] – dando a entender a las chicas que hicieran como si fuera la primera vez que lo ven

\- Me presento soy Sakura Kirishima – Dijo una peli rosa con coletas amarradas por cintas blancas y ojos a juego. Vestida con una camisa verde que deja ver sus hombro con volantes blancos en los bordes, shorts de mezclilla y botas cafes oscuro altas

\- S-Soy Karen Kisagari, mucho gusto – Dijo una chica de piel palida ojos violeta y cabello negro violeta de complexión delgada con un listo que sujeta su cabello como diadema que termina en moño arriba de su cabeza. Traía un vestido negro que tiene volantes blancos en los bordes y una faja morada junto con zapatos negros, siendo que una pierna tiene la cinta entrecruzada mientras que la otra tiene la cinta alrededor del tobillo y mallas blancas

\- Juntas somos S & K – Exclamaron Sakura y Karen para que Hayuru les pidiera un autógrafo que ellas gustosas se lo dan

\- Un placer, soy Claire Harvey, guarda espaldas de S & K – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules y peinado de trenzas de taladro vestida con una chaqueta roja con blanco y café de tipo militar, falda negra con mallas a juego y botas altas cafés

\- Mucho gusto, soy Shampoo, guarda espaldas de Minako Aino – Dijo una joven de azul hasta la cintura, con una franja y dos cadenas que cuelgan en la frente que están aseguradas con lazos y ojos carmesí. Vestida con una chaqueta verde con blanco y café de tipo militar, falda negra con mallas a juego y botas altas cafés

\- Mi nombre es Gareki, soy el técnico de efectos especiales – Dijo un joven de pelo negro algo desordenado y los ojos de color gris azulado. Lleva un par de gafas en la cabeza, una camisa ajustada y sin mangas, sobre esta una chaqueta larga azul, pantalón negro de piel, botas de cuero con correas y lleva consigo una pistola de choques eléctricos

\- Mucho gusto soy Yui Kotegawa, asistente de S&K – Dijo una joven delgada, de mediana altura, cabello negro y ojos marrones. Es notable que tenga una buena condición física. Viste con una camisa roja oscura sin mangas sobre este chaleco beich, un colguije en el cuello de gato de color amarillo, trae unos lentes, pescadores y zapatillas a juego con la camisa

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Haruna Sairenji, soy también asistente de S&K – Dijo una joven delgada, un poco corta de estatura, cabello morado corto y ojos morados… es una chica algo atractiva. Vestida de manera semi formal con un saco negro, camisa blanca, sobre su cabeza están unos lentes, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de tacón corto color negro

\- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, asistente de Kanon Nakagawa – Dijo una joven que tiene el pelo largo rojo y ojos marrones, de figura esbelta que se describe como increíble y tiene senos grandes. Viste con una ropa de oficina color negro y mallas a juego mientras ve seductoramente al Hida menor

*Ara, parece que Erza-chan se enamoró del líder de [Amaterasu]…ufufu* Dijo una voz para dejar ver una rubia de tono más claro y ojos azules siendo que su cabello es sostiene por medio de un lazo de color rojo. Viste una ropa un tanto juvenil a pesar de verse en sus 20's – Mucho gusto soy Minako Aino, de ante mano les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de ser nuestros guarda espaldas y guías – actuando como una Onee-san en ese momento Yurishia se acerca a ella para pedirle un autógrafo que la chica se lo da amablemente

\- Mi-Minako-sama – Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada

\- Me presento, soy Eri Katsuragi – Se presentó una joven de pelo largo y oscuro que tiene amarrado una cola alta con un cuerpo sensual como voluptuoso siendo que tiene una camisa negra sin mangas, sobre esta una torera azul, pantalones de mezclilla parecía estar en sus 18 años

\- Soy Ayumi Takahara – Dijo una joven de cabello corto y de color cafe oscuro que usa una diadema rosa sobre su cabeza. Viste una camisa sin mangas de color rosa y pantalones de mezclilla con tennis blancos

\- Soy Chihiro Kosaka – Dijo una joven Chihiro tiene el cabello café y corto. Usualmente usa un pasador en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Viste usa camisa azul celeste sobre esta una chaqueta de mezclilla, pantalón de mezclilla y tennis blancos

\- Soy Yui Goidou – Dijo una joven de cabello largo de color té verde que tienen amarrado en una trenza larga mientras viste con una camisa negra, sobre esta una chaqueta verde, pantalones de mezclilla con una cadena en una de las bolsas y tennis blanco con negro. Daba la apariencia de ser un chico pero "2 razones" negaban lo contrario

\- Somos las 2-B Pencils – Exclamaron las chicas para que Hayuru les pidiera un autógrafo que ellas gustosas se lo dan

\- Yo soy Milan Himemiya – Dijo una peli rosa de ojos morados vestida con una camisa azul que tiene un estampado que dice "c n y" en patrón de escalera con un corazón en el lado derecho de su pecho, pantalones de mezclilla negros y tennis a juego para que Aine vaya y le pida un autógrafo que le da la chica

\- Soy Ranma Saotome, guarda espaldas de Himemiya-san – Dijo un joven de 16 años de ojos color azul, cabello negro que siempre trae como peinado una trenza y piel clara. Vestía con un saco militar de color negro con blanco y gris, pantalón negro y zapatos negros

\- Soy Miu Furinji, guarda espaldas de 2-B Pencils – Dijo una Miu es una mujer joven, de una tez muy blanca, con ojos azules y cabellera de un tono rubio algo oscurecido…aunque no es muy alta, tiene una línea muy definida, con medidas bastante llamativas. Es muy curvilínea, cosa que destaca al instante porque su ropa siempre termina pegándosele mucho al cuerpo lleva un uniforme como el de Claire pero el saco es de color café con blanco y rojo

\- Mucho gusto soy Rin Kujou, guarda espaldas de las 2-B Pencils – Dijo una joven ojos marrones y el pelo de color negro, ella tiene el pelo atado con una cola de caballo sujeta por liga color azul. Viste como Miu

\- Mucho gusto soy Emilia Hermit, asistente de 2-B Pencils – Dijo una joven con un cuerpo rollizo de cabello plateado y ojos jade vestida como Erza pero en versión azul con el cabello sujeto con una coleta larga

\- Mucho gusto soy Aya Natsume, guarda espaldas de S & K – Dijo una joven con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos color y cabello color castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Viste como Claire Harvey

\- Mucho gusto soy Maya Natsume, guarda espaldas de Minako-sama – Dijo una voluptuosa joven muy parecida a Aya pero un tanto mayor con un largo cabello y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta suelto y le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás. Vestida con una chaqueta verde con blanco y café de tipo militar, falda negra con mallas a juego y botas altas cafés

\- Mucho gusto soy Yuna de Polaris, guarda espaldas de Mila-sama – Dijo una joven de ojos azulados, piel blanca, cabello rubio pálido y cuerpo rollizo. Vestida con una chaqueta negro con blanco y gris de tipo militar, falda negra con mallas a juego y botas altas negras

\- Mucho gusto soy Mai Kawakami, guarda espaldas de Kanon-sama – Dijo la rubia arena vestida con una chaqueta azul con blanco y café, falda negra, mallas a juegos y botas altas cafés

\- Soy Koito Minase, guarda espaldas de Kanon-sama - Dijo la pelirroja purpura vestida con una chaqueta azul con blanco y café, falda negra, mallas a juegos y botas altas cafés

\- Y yo soy Reina Izumi, asistente de Milan-sama – Dijo la morena de ojos azules vestida con una camisa blanca, saco negro a juego con un pantalón y unos tacones

\- Bueno, chicas si quieren vayan por un refrigerio a la cocina que está al otro lado del pasillo – Dijo Milan con una sonrisa para que las mencionadas simplemente encogieran los hombros y fueron cuando sintieron todo excepto Milan y las 2-B Pencilis que ya no estaban cerca

\- Bien estarán ahí un rato – Dijo el moreno para mirar a los presentes - ¿Cómo les vas?...Ha pasado un tiempo –

\- Kizuna~ – Dijeron casi todas las chicas excepto Karen, Sakura, Emilia, Ayumi, Chihiro, Eri, Shampoo y Minako para que vieran al moreno con ansias

\- Ok, háganlo – Dijo el moreno para que las jóvenes se la fueran encima llenándolo de besos y apapachos

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Kizuna-kun – Dijo Minako – No te había visto desde hace 1 año cuando Orimura-kun tomo el puesto de su maestro…fue lamentable la perdida de El Cid de Capricornio –

\- Si, lo sé – Dijo el moreno recordando ese día puesto que estuvo con él y escucho sus últimas palabras como le informo al Orimura menor de su muerte

\- Pero si todos están aquí…- Decía el moreno seriamente

\- No es por lo que piensas Kizuna – Dijo el identificado como Ranma Saotome – Estamos como voluntarios para proteger y asistir a las chicas – explico casualmente

\- Ya veo – Dijo el mencionado

\- Kizuna – Dijo la identificada como Aya - ¿Por qué te presentaste como si no nos conocieras? – pregunto curiosa

\- Es verdad – Dijo la identificada como Maya – Ya conocieron a Mai, Koito y Reina…sería normal que nos trates como si fuéramos conocidos –

\- Por ahora no es prudente, las alumnas de Tauro se presentaron como [Funcionarias Lux] de la [Fundación Graad]…pero ustedes se presentaron como guarda espaldas y asistentes…por eso no les pude hablar como siempre – Explicaba el moreno - Ni siquiera les he contado a mi nuevo equipo sobre el [Neo-Santuario] o de que…- Decía el moreno pero sintió como se acercaban las chicas para que al entrar se encontraran a su capitán recargado en la pared cerca de una ventana mientras que las chicas platicaban, los jóvenes jugaban cartas

\- Bueno, el protocolo para hoy es…- Decía la morena buscando la información en su terminal mientras que todos, excepto Kizuna, pensaban que a pesar de ser una base de entrenamiento…[Ataraxia] estaba algo atrasada en cuanto a tecnología

\- Es mostrarles el lugar, después al centro comercial para que coman y luego este la convivencia como firma de autógrafos para luego llevarlas al ensayo y por último que regresen aquí para descansar – Dijo el moreno – Al día siguiente llevarlas otra firma de autógrafos para posteriormente a la entrevista en [Radio Ataraxia] y en el último día será al inauguración de la estatua en honor la victoria de la humanidad como la entrevista en [Ataraxia's Super Stars] - sorprendiendo a sus subordinadas

\- ¿Cómo…? – Decía la rubia tratando de formular la pregunta

\- ¿Me aprendí el itinerario? – Completo el Hida menor – Tengo una buena memoria – respondió como si nada

Después de eso los chicos de [Amaterasu] junto con los demás hicieron las actividades que estaban programadas para que los llevaran al centro comercial viendo como las asistentes que parecían improvisadas eran en realidad trabajadoras especializadas en su trabajo así como los guardaespaldas parecían que sabían lo que hacían puesto que revisaban cada lugar antes de que las chicas entraran. La convivencia paso todo como si nada salvo uno que otro fanático "entusiasta" fue "apaciguado" por los guarda espaldas de las artistas para que todos estuviera felices por interactuar con sus idols mientras que ellas disfrutaban el evento

\- 2do día –

Encontramos a las chicas con Reiri Hida que después de un discurso revelara una estatua de lo que parecía ser la estatua de la diosa Niké que representaba la victoria para que solo S&K tocaran por una hora y luego que fueran a la entrevista en [Radio Ataraxia] donde les hicieron varias preguntas que mando como mandaban a tiempo real las preguntas donde varias eran de su vida personal por lo que solo decían "es confidencial".

\- 3er día -

Al otro día hicieron lo mismo de siempre, pasear por el [Float], firmar autógrafos como sacarse fotos con sus fans para luego más tarde ir al programa de [Ataraxia's Super Stars] donde tuvieron una entrevista como hicieron varias dinámicas donde platicaron a gusto con el conductor y hablaron sobre sus carreras además de los proyectos a futuro

\- Día del concierto – Tarde – Auditorio de Ataraxia -

Todos estaban disfrutando del concierto mientras que [Amaterasu] y los custodios de las artistas veían todo tras bambalinas donde coreaban las canciones pero siempre estaban en guardia para intervenir en caso de algún imprevisto. Habían terminado de cantar Milan, Minako…ahora estaban Kanon y 2-B Pencils junto con Claire que toco el teclado… interpretando su más grande éxito "Hajimete koi wo shita kioku (El Recuerdo de mi Primer Amor)" que emociono como hizo llorar a todos los presentes

*Gracias a todos* Decía Chihiro por el micrófono *Ahora quiero darle la bienvenida a un talento que no es conocido por el mundo pero si por las que hemos tocado en este escenario…nos referimos al capitán del [Equipo Amaterasu]…Kizuna Hida…denle un aplauso por favor*

En ese momento Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru vieron como Kizuna se congelo para empezar a negar con las manos y la cabeza mientras retrocedía pero para su desgracia…Ranma como Shampoo ya lo estaban empujando para que lo aventaran al escenario mientras los asistentes al concierto aplaudían monótonamente mientras veian incrédulos como "Eros" estaba en el escenario de sus idols

*Bueno la siguiente canción que cantara será una composición especial* Decía la líder de la banda *Y esto dice así*

 _ **{No estarán hablando enserio}**_ Decía Kizuna telepáticamente

 _ **{Claro que sí, callaremos a esos idiotas que te llaman [Eros]}**_ Exclamaron los alumnos de los [Santos Dorados] mientras el moreno suspiraba

Tema: Como tú – León Larregui

 **Las de 2-B Pencils empezaban a tocar la musica sorprendiendo al moreno puesto que esa canción estaba en su diario que se encontraba en la [Casa de Leo]. Ahora no era tiempo de pensar…si no de cantar**

Y a mí me gustan como tú, rebeldes y obstinadas...

Con ese glamour celestial

De nubes en los pies

Misteriosas como el mar

 **TODOS los de [Ataraxia] incluyendo a su hermana y a sus subordinadas no podía creer lo que escuchaban…Kizuna Hida….aquel chico tan frio y serio…no era el mismo que estaba en ese escenario**

Me gusta el tiempo de tu swing...

Me gusta como bailas...

Elegante ultra sensual

Vampira natural

Te vuelves una con la noche...

 **Las chicas del [Neo-Santuario] estaban maravilladas con esa canción como Kanon se empezaba a mover alrededor del chico causando los celos de los varones**

Y me robaste el corazón

Y secuestraste la razón...en ese magic music box

Y me haces rodar... y rodar...

 **Kizuna miraba a sus novias que le mandaban un beso para empezar a bailar un poco**

Y a mi me gustan como tu... Valientes y obstinadas

Con ese glamour celestial

De nubes en los pies

Misteriosas como el mar

 **Aine y Yurishia sintieron sus corazón palpitar mientras veían con un sonrojo evidente a su novio puesto que sentían como les dedicaba esa canción e incluso Hayuru le gustaba la canción por lo que empezó a bailar como lo hicieron Sylvia y las pretendientes del moreno**

Y el sonido de tu voz...

La luz de tu mirada

Elegante ultra sensual

Vampira natural

Te vuelves una con la noche

 **Las chicas del [Neo-Santuario] estaban con corazones en los ojos por que actualmente el moreno se veía tan sexy ante sus ojos**

Y me robaste el corazón

Y secuestraste la razón...en ese magig music box

Y me haces rodar... y rodar...

 **Cuando vio a su hermana por alguna razón la comandante Hida se sonrojo mientras no despegaba la vista del Hida menor**

Uuh….Uuh…Uh…Uuh…Uuh..Uuh…Haaaa

…

Y me robaste el corazón

Y secuestraste la razón...en ese magic music box

Y me haces rodar... y rodar...

…

Y me robaste el corazón

Y secuestraste la razón...en ese magic music box

Y me haces rodar... y rodar...

 **Al terminar la canción, el lugar estaba en silencio puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionar debido a que no pensaron que el "pervertido" fuera tan buen cantante para que las integrantes del equipo elite de [Ataraxia] empezaron a aplaudir puesto que les había encantado la canción como a los asistentes pero aun así seguían gritando "Eros" pero a modo de alabanza en lugar de insulto**

\- Sigh…algo es algo – Comento el moreno con una leve sonrisa

\- El capitán es increíble-desu - Dijo Sylvia

\- Es verdad, nunca pensé que Hida-kun fueran tan talentoso y esa cancion me gusto mucho - Dijo Hayuru con una sonrisa

\- M-oooooh~...si no fuera por que esta en el escenario, iria y le plantaba un beso - Dijo Yurishia

\- Ese es MI Kizuna - Dijo Aine con una sonrisa

\- Ara, no es solo es tuyo Aine - Dijo la rubia

\- Lo se pero él me ama más a mi - Dijo la peli platina

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?! - Mascullo la [Reina de Ataraxia]

\- Lo que oiste...¿o acaso ademas de tener mas pecho que cerebro eres sorda? - Dijo la [Heroina de Ataraxia] usando su lengua afilada para que ambas choquen sus frente mientras forcejean para que...

* ¿Les gusto?* Pregunto Kanon para recibir un masivo"¡Sí!" *Si es el caso…Hida-san cantara otra canción* mientras que el chico de la trenza subía a un podio donde había un equipo de audio, una computadora y unos sintetizadores. Empezó a regular como a teclear para que sonara una canción

Tema: El inventor del beso - Peter G

 **El moreno tomo un vaso de agua para tomar el micrófono y cerrar los ojos para….**

El inventor del beso se propuso conocer

Más allá del universo un sentimiento que se pueda ver

Un solo gesto que paralice sentido

Y consiga que los límites se queden dormidos

Estimulando el corazón y erizando cada vello

Contactando con la zona más profunda de un sueño sincero

La vista sobra, el oído sobra y el tacto lo da todo para construir la mayor de sus obras

 **Kizuna comenzaba un monologo para que todas sus novias se tocaban sus labios puesto que ellas habían experimentado el sellar sus labios con los del su capitán**

Estás bailando nadie dijo que el corazón no podía tener orgasmos

Está pasando el odio se ha callado y el amor ha tomado contacto

Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más

He tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal

A través de la que puedo verte, amando cada pedacito de tu piel

Soñaré con el beso de siempre

Aquel que inventamos buscándonos en él

Como niños perdidos en un laberinto de caramelos (de caramelos)

Como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto pasar primero

...

¿Lo has sentido?

El planeta se ha para y has tomado contacto con lo aprendido

¿Has querido alguna vez tanto a alguien...de tal forma que entre vosotros ni la muerte ni nadie?

"Seremos uno", nos dijo el beso

El inventor no supo lo que inventó, hasta que lo probó

Hasta Neptuno, llegaré con eso

Si la textura de tus labios son el combustible de un reactor…de fusión, más allá del cosmos

Somos el eco infinito de los latidos de un corazón

¡SOMOS NOSOTROS!

Uña y carne predecible

Míranos en este cuento

¡SEREMOS INVENCIBLES!

…

Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más

He tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal

A través de la que puedo verte, amando cada pedacito de tu piel

Soñaré con el beso de siempre

Aquel que inventamos buscándonos en el

Como niños perdidos en un laberinto de caramelos (de caramelos)

Como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto pasar primero

….

Estás bailando

Nadie dijo que el corazón no podía tener orgasmos

Está pasando

El odio se ha callado y el amor ha tomado contacto

 **Aine y Yurishia se contenían de ir al escenario y plantarle un beso en los labios puesto que la canción les había hecho sentir la calidez de su corazón que despertó y querían experimentar lo que Kizuna decía en su canción como ellas tampoco querían separarse de los labios de su novio. Sylvia estaba sorprendida puesto que no imagino que su líder fuera un gran compositor y Hayuru sintió como su corazón se aceleraba pues la canción hablaba de un beso pero de una forma tan romántica que la estremecio**

Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más

He tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal

A través de la que puedo verte, amando cada pedacito de tu piel

Soñaré con el beso de siempre

Aquel que inventamos buscándonos en él

Como niños perdidos en un laberinto de caramelos (de caramelos)

Como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto

Pasar primero

 **Y susurro…**

El inventor del beso

 **Al terminar aquella canción todos estaban haciendo una ovación de pie mientras Aine y Yurishia le aplaudían mientras que moviendo sus labios les decían "te amo"**

Los alumnos exclamaba "Eros" "Hida-sama" o "Kizuna-sama", solo esperaba que no pasara nada mas pero…

*Ahora, Hida-san* Decía Milan *Hará un dueto especial con…* en ese momento apareció la rubia arena pero sin su saco militar, la corbata floja, su camisa que ahora era negra, desabrochada mientras deja ver su escote y su falda blanca con botas a juego. Siendo que los chicos empezaron a silbar, a aullar como a babear como animales *Mai Kawakami*

\- ¿Mai? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Vamos a cantar "esa canción" – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Si – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Ranma preparaba todo para el siguiente tema mientras Kanon le da el microfono a la rubia arena para que ambos se pongan de espaldas

Tema: I'm not Superstar – Kronno Zomber y Nery Godoy

 **Ambos chicos se separan mientras el moreno empezaba a cantar**

 **Mai:**

Owou...(Owou)...Haaaa...(Haaa)...Haaa

 **Kizuna:**

Hace tiempo decidí expresar lo que pienso a voces

No sabía que mi vida cambiaría desde entonces

No quiero ser un superstar con dinero, fama y coches

Las estrellas verdaderas solo brillan por la noche

Podría ir a New York, también salir en carteleras

Los lobos de Wall Street llenarían mi cartera

Pero no quiero tener un lado oscuro

Pero os juro que si fuera la luna, quisiera ser luna llena

Estoy contando lo que escribo en cada folio

Mientras subo los peldaños, no te engaño

Solo cuento lo que guardo yo por dentro

Cada vez me hacen daño

Aun que he aprendido a no hacer caso con el paso de los años

O de lo contrario no sería

Yo solo sería un autoengaño

Como cuando empaño el cristal del baño

Sería un tipo ante el espejo

Contemplando el reflejo de un extraño

Deja que te cuente algo

He aprendido a ser yo mismo

Y no una oveja del rebaño

Por eso escribo desde el corazón y no porque alguien me lo esté ordenando

Porque puede que haya alguien

Que ahora si me esté escuchando

 **Kizuna cantaba mientras la rubia se acercaba para que se acercara al moreno y toque su pecho mientras lo recorre sensualmente**

 **Mai:**

People always want to shine

 **Kizuna:**

Fading all the lights

 **Mai:**

No matter time

 **Mai y Kizuna:**

No importa el cielo oscuro si brillais

 **Mai:**

People always want to shine

 **Kizuna:**

Fading all the lights

 **Mai:**

No matter time

 **Mai y Kizuna:**

No importa el cielo oscuro si brillais

 **Mai:**

Estoy cansada de pensar

 **Kizuna:**

Tú no hagas caso a los demás

 **Mai:**

Mi sueño quiero perseguir

 **Kizuna:**

Mira cómo has llegado hasta aquí

...

 **Mai:**

Hace tiempo que lo conseguí

Hace tiempo que llegué hasta aquí

Que mi voz suena en la canción

Que sus cuerpos tiemblen de emoción

Que mi vida ya no es lo que fue

Que mi voz se quede donde este

Que mis letras lleguen hasta ti

Que tu alma no deje de latir

Ya no, ya no me voy

Ya no, mañana es hoy

Ya no, ya no tiemblo...ya se dónde estoy

Ya no, ya no me voy

Ya no, mañana es hoy

Ya no, ya no tiemblo, Ya sé dónde estoy

...

People always want to shine

 **La rubia comenzó a bailar levemente mientras continúa cantando siendo que su sensualidad se hace resaltar con el atuendo que trae puesto**

 **Kizuna:**

Fading all the lights

 **Mai:**

No matter time

 **Mai y Kizuna:**

No importa el cielo oscuro si brilláis

 **Mai:**

People always want to shine

 **Kizuna:**

Fading all the lights

 **Mai:**

No matter time

 **Mai y Kizuna:**

No importa el cielo oscuro si brilláis

 **Mai canta para que abrace la cabeza del moreno con una mano mientras este toma sus caderas para terminar de esa forma, el público aplaude mientras que Aine y Yurishia estaban muertas de celos por que cierta rubia arena le dio un beso en los labios al moreno haciendo que la quieran masacrar a golpes mientras la chica en el escenario las mira con una sonrisa triunfante puesto que ellas querian cantar a lado de su capitan y el amor de sus vidas**

*Ahora la última canción que interpretara Hida-kun junto con nosotras es…* Decía Eri pero de pronto Kizuna y los alumnos de [Santos Dorados] sintieron dos presencias malignas para que…frente a los de [Amaterasu] apareciera una ventana que mostraba a las operadoras del centro de mando

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Reiri

*Hay dos tipos que están atacando la academia, parece que una puede debilitar a una persona y el otro puede usar el fuego* Informo la operadora

Al oír eso, Kizuna daba un paso para crear usar el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ …esperando que la onda encontrara a los enemigos que atacaban el [Float]…las encontró pero una de esas presencias lo dejo realmente sorprendido puesto que se suponía que él estaba muerto o al menos se le dio como perdido en combate

\- ¿Qué pasa? Kizuna – Pregunto Mai para que esta viera la mirada seria del chico

\- Evacuen a todos los civiles – Dijo el moreno - Sakura usa tu voz para calmar a los asistentes -

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada para que empezar a usar su habilidad especial siendo que al oírlos las personas que estaban entrando en la histeria o que ya estaban histéricos se encontraban tranquilos y serenos -

*¡[Amaterasu]!* Exclamo una voz para que en una ventana holográfica apareciera la comandante *Esta es una situación código A, repito es una situación código A…preséntense a la localización marcada*

\- Entendido – Dijeron los 4 chicos – Sylvia, ayuda a los guarda espaldas en lo que puedas y si la comandante te necesita…ve con ella –

\- ¡S-Si! – Dijo la loli para que junto con los demás empezaran a evacuar a la gente como poner a salvo a las VIP

\- En el centro de la cuidad –

Vemos al [Equipo Amaterasu] ya con sus [HxH Gear] activadas se dirigen al encuentro con los enemigos siendo que vieron como los edificios estaban siendo consumidos con llamas azules pero se sentía un calor abrasador

(Realmente eres tú) Pensaba el moreno mientras a su mente venían viejos recuerdos

*Tiempo sin vernos* Dijo una voz para que miraran como detrás de ellos aparecían un hombre joven cuya edad no parece aparentar más de 20 años, de tez blanca y cabello de color plateado o gris el cual mantiene corto hasta un poco más de la nuca. Vistiendo una armadura roja sangre con azabache que deja observar que por debajo de la misma viste un traje de un color oscuro. Junto a él una joven adolescente de una edad aproximadamente de entre 13 a 15 años, cabello de color plateado se encuentra peinado de una forma extravagante sujetado por una cinta o moño de color morado con una rosa roja en el centro y ojos rojos como la sangre. Siendo que viste como el joven una armadura color rojo sangre-azabache – Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte que cuando entrenábamos con sensei –

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Hayuru pero el peli platino la ignoro

\- Rigel-senpai – Susurro el moreno de forma casi inaudible realmente sorprendido pero veía como ya no era el mismo pero la que lo tenía intranquilo era la joven junto a él, su [Cosmos] despedía maldad pura

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Yurishia duramente

\- ¡¿Por qué atacan nuestra academia?! – Exclamo Aine

\- No tengo por que responder – Dijo el peli platino pero lo que no notaron como Kizuna estaba pasando al frente, decidido plantarles cara, sin embargo….

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Aine usando la velocidad y potencia de su [Zeros] que está activado para que este no se inmute ante sus ataques sorprendiendo a la peli platina

\- ¡Aine, retrocede! – Exclamo la rubia para que sus compañeras vieran como usaba su…- _**¡[Hellfire]!**_ – disparando a quemarropa toda su potencia pero vieron como el ataque de la chica no resulto efectivo debido a que frente a ellos había una pared de fuego azul - ¡¿Pero qué…?! -

\- ¡Yurishia-san! – Exclamo la morena para lanzar dos de sus espadas pero incrédula ven como son derretidas al tocar la pared de fuego – No puede ser…- susurraba incredula

\- Idiotas…este fuego posee una gran temperatura e intensidad…incluso esas armaduras que tienen puestas no les servirá de nada… ¡Ahora mueran!... _ **¡[Ignis Fatuus]!**_ (Fuego Fauto) – crea una llamarada de fuego azul para lanzarla contra las 3 chicas

Las chicas cerraron los ojos debido a que no podían soportar el calor producido por ese ataque mientras se preparaban para morir pero…

*¡SOREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!* Exclamo una voz para que las chicas abrieran los ojos y vieran a su capitán mientras su mano derecha estaba cubierta de rayos

\- Veo que al fin vas a pelear – Dijo el peli platina viendo al moreno plantarle cara

\- Chicas, no intervengan - Dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a las chicas puesto que veían como el moreno estaba dispuesto a luchar

\- Pero Hida-kun...¡él es demasiado fuerte! - Exclamo Hayuru preocupada

\- Deja que nosotras luchemos...tu solo encargare de recargar nuestros [HXCounter] - Dijo Aine

\- Creo que aún no lo entienden...ustedes jamás lo venceran...él están en un nivel diferente al que creen, lo se de propia experiencia... si se compararan, la diferencia es la misma que hay entre el cielo y la tierra - Dijo el moreno pero por primera vez veían como el chico estaba serio y les hablaba de esa forma tan fría

\- Tiempo sin vernos...Kizuna -

\- Lo mismo digo, Rigel-senpai -

\- ¡¿Senpai?! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas sorprendidas al ver como el moreno se referia al peli platina de manera tan honorifica

\- Supe que desapareciste en esa misión de Puerto Rico...pensar que te unirías a un ser maligno como esa joven...en verdad me decepciono de ti...¡por eso que como tu kohai y hermano discípulo limpiare tu honor y liberare tu alma de la oscuridad! – Decía el moreno

\- Como pensé esta es la justicia del Santuario. Quieren acabar con la maldad asesinando en nombre de un dios... No es diferente del resto de los dioses que quieren destruir la Tierra - Dijo el identificado como Rigel

\- Puede ser pero tu huiste dejando morir al maestro Lugonis de Piscis - Dijo el Hida menor - Además a mi es a quien buscan...dejen que ellas se vayan -

\- ¿Por qué debería obedecerte? – Dijo la peli platina para lanzar un rayo ken contra las 3 chicas pero vieron como el chico apareció frente a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta de cuando se movió, extendió su mano al enfrente para exclamar…

\- _**¡[Kahn]!**_ \- Creando una barrera frente a él para proteger a sus subordinadas

\- ¿Kizuna? - Pregunto Yurishia puesto que jamás había visto a alguien hacer algo así

\- Es justo como dijiste, Rigel…no era menos de esperar de [El Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad] [Kizuna de Leo] – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿[El Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]? – Pregunto la rubia

\- ¿[Kizuna de Leo]? – Pregunto la morena

\- ¿Qué está pasando aqui? – Pregunto la peli platina mirando a su pareja - ¡Kizuna! -

\- Esto es entre ustedes y yo - Dijo el mencionado para retirarse la placa de su oreja y lanzarla al suelo en ese momento un circulo de energía que representaba a los 12 signos del zodiaco apareció para girar y dejar ver en el centro a un león por lo que apareció una caja de oro de metal para que esta empezara a vibrar mientras varias líneas se marcan en ellas por lo que se transforma en un león dorado que se separa y viste a Kizuna con una armadura de oro. Las chicas que veían todo se sorprendieron puesto que reconocían ese "[HxH Gear]" puesto que era el mismo que ayudo a Aine para que usara su [Armamento Prohibido]

\- ¡¿El [HxH Gear Dorado]?! - Exclamo el As de Japón – Entonces Hida-kun fue quien nos…- recordando como con un puño elimino a un gran grupo de [Albatros]

\- ¿Sera algún nuevo modelo? - Pregunto Yurishia curiosa

\- Jamás oí hablar de nuevo modelos - Respondió Aine mientras que ella como sus compañeras de equipo se preguntaban que era esa armadura

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde que use mi [Armadura] - Dijo Kizuna mirando a los dos enemigos mientras pone su brazo derecha en su costado y su brazo izquierdo al frente - [Santo Dorado, el León de Oro] ¡[Kizuna de Leo]! - se presentó el chico

\- Ara, es hora de las presentaciones – Decía la peli platina con sorpresa para sonreír malévolamente – Si es el caso me presento soy una [Dryad] al servicio de mi madre la diosa Eris, [Emony de la Malicia] –

\- Así que heredaste el rango de Kazuma-sensei – Dijo el peli platino - ¡Soy el [Ghost de Orión] Rigel! –

\- Kizuna nosotras…- Decía Aine

\- Les dije que no interfirieran – Dijo el moreno para que desde su cuerpo salga una poderosa ráfaga de viento que las manda a volar lejos

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron las chicas al recibir el impacto para que el moreno levante una barrera

\- Ho-Ho – Rio Emony al ver como mando a volar a esas chicas sin piedad

\- Con esto podremos pelear sin inteferencias – Dijo Kizuna

\- Veo que eres igual de frio e indiferente que Degél de Acuario – Comento Rigel

\- Por [Ataraxia] y por el clamor de las almas de las personas de este lugar que no se han permitido perder su candor y esperanza – Dijo el moreno – Rigel-senpai, recibirás el castigo de nuestro maestro de mis puños y Emony…este es tu último día de vida –

\- Ufufufu…eso está por verse – Dijo Emony

\- ¿Crees que tendrás lo necesario para hacer eso? – Pregunto Rigel

\- ¡Porto un título que me avala, soy el 5° [Santo Dorado] Kizuna de Leo! – Exclamo el Hida menor - ¡Vamos! –

En ese momento Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru se detenían con los propulsores de sus [HxH Gear] para regresar pero se topan con una especie de barrera que les impide el paso para ver solo como Kizuna esquiva sus ataques mientras esta cruzado de manos y usa sus piernas para bloquear los ataques realizando una patada circular a la cabeza de la peli platina que la manda a volar mientras empieza una lucha de dar y recibir entre su capitán contra el peli platino

\- Has mejorado mucho, antes ni siquiera me podías dar un golpe pero ahora tus puñetazos y patadas se han hecho más fuertes – Comento el peli platino

\- Y tus puños no han perdido su fuerza devastadora de antaño, senpai – Dijo el moreno – No por nada junto con Orfeo-san, Lancelot-san y el maestro, son considerados los [Santos de Plata más fuertes del ejercito de Atenea] –

\- ¿Pero de que le sirvió a sensei si murió? – Pregunto el [Ghost]

\- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! – Exclamo el [Santo Dorado]

En ese momento aumentaron más la velocidad al punto que las de [Amaterasu] no los podían seguir con las vista

\- Van muy rápido – Dijo Yurishia

\- No puedo seguir sus movimientos – Decía Hayuru

\- Jamás había visto a alguien pelear a tal velocidad, parece como si hubieran desaparecido – Decía Aine incrédula pues la batalla que veía era de otro mundo

\- _**¡[Ignis Fatuus]!**_ (Fuego Fauto)– Exclamo Rigel lanzando la llamarada contra el Hida menor

\- Senpai, usare la técnica de nuestro maestro – Decía Kizuna haciendo arder su poderoso cosmos dorado que brillaba intensamente mientras la pantalla cósmica de constelación de la Cruz del Sur aparecía detrás de él – Este es el castigo de Kazuma-sensei… _**¡[Hiken]!**_ (Puño de Fuego) -

En ese momento del puño del moreno salió una poderosa llamarada dorada que choco con la llamarada azul mientras que los ataques provocaron un destello que cega a las presentes

(¿Así que por eso madre quiere eliminar a este [Santo Dorado]?) Pensaba Emony (Es realmente fuerte)

(Has crecido para convertirte en un gran [Santo]…por eso mismo debo de eliminarte para protegerla) Pensaba Rigel aumentando la potencia del fuego para que Kizuna haga lo mismo

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamo Hayuru con las manos frente a sus ojos

\- No lo sé, pero es sorprendente – Decía Yurishia

(¡¿Qué demonios son esos dos?!) Pensaba Aine mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba a un lado de su rostro

\- Ciertamente eres fuerte…no pensé que conocieras el [Hiken] de sensei….¡pero eso no será suficiente para vencernos….¡Ahora, Emony! -

\- ¡Recibe esto!...- Exclamo la mencionada - _**¡[Innocent Glumness]**_ \- Eleva su cosmos al máximo y extiende sus brazos y piernas hacia los lados en forma de "X", mientras la imagen dos osos de peluche aparecen detrás de ella, para después de invocar un gran número de mariposas de color azur y flores de Lobelia, acompañadas por los rayos de energía

\- ¡Malditos, eso es jugar sucio! – Exclamo Aine golpeando como loca la barrera tratando de romperla para ir ayudar a Kizuna

\- ¡Miserables, atacan a Hida-kun a traición! – Exclamo Hayuru usando su espada

\- No es jugar sucio, desgraciadamente es una estrategia que se puede usar en equipo cuando es una lucha de desventaja 2 vs 1 pero…- Decía la rubia para usar los cañones de su [Cross] - ¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMEN A KIZUNA! –

\- Chicas… - Dijo el chico para sentir el ataque de la chica por lo que sonrió levemente – No se preocupen por mi…[Dryad] de la diosa Eris…¡probaras el poder de mi segundo colmillo! – exclamo para que elevara su cosmos mientras la pantalla cósmica de constelación de la Sagitario con la de Leo aparecen detrás de él

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamo Emory sorprendida - ¡S-Su [cosmos] está aumentando cada vez más! –

\- Entonces los rumores eran cierto…Kizuna es el único [Santo] que es ambidiestro y puede usar dos ataques al mismo tiempo como conoce los ataques de todos los [Santos Dorados] – Decía Rigel mientras que Kizuna deshacía el fuego

\- ¡Tío Sísifo…dame fuerzas! – Exclamo el moreno – ¡Prueben el poder de alas de [Sagitario] y el 2° colmillo de [Leo]!... _**¡[Kheiron's Light Impulse]!**_ (Impulso de la Luz de Quirón)… _ **¡[Atomic Thunderbolt]!**_ (Trueno Atómico) – De su cuerpo se crea un inmenso haz de luz que con su brazo derecho genera un torbellino masivo y fuertes vientos dorados que los dirige contra el peli platino.

Con su mano izquierda concentra su [cosmos] al máximo en su puño, mientras se carga de energía eléctrica y relámpagos se presentan detrás de él, para después golpear en dirección hacia donde se encuentra su adversario, liberando de su puño una multitud de bolas de energía con carga eléctrica a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando las esferas eléctricas alcanzan a su objetivo explotan pulverizando el cuerpo de Emony mientras que el torbellino impacto brutalmente a Rigel para que la barrera se deshaga siendo que Kizuna cae de rodillas por el agotamiento de mantener la barrera mientras uso 3 técnicas sin intervalos…a pesar de poder hacer dos ataques al mismo tiempo, no significaba que no conllevaba nada…sentía que los músculos de sus brazos estaban a punto de desgarrarse

\- ¿Cómo te...llamas? – Dijo la peli platina débilmente para el chico se acerca a donde esta

\- Kizuna Hida –

\- Ya veo… Nadie... Quiere marchitarse... Pero no es imposible... Cualquiera puede florecer... Tan bello y fuerte como tu…tu [cosmos] solo representa nobleza, protección y lealtad…en otra vida hubiera caído perdidamente enamorada de ti – Dijo Emony – Kizuna Hida…con esto se declara una nueva [Guerra Santa]…veremos si tu [cosmos] puede superar el poder de madre…adiós…glorioso [Santo Dorado de Leo] – para que su cuerpo se convierta en luces que se dirigen hacia el cielo para que comiencen a caer flores y violetas, el moreno sujeta una de las flores y se da cuenta que es…

\- ¿Una violenta…blanca? – Dijo el moreno mientras ve como su senpai se levanta

\- Es como dijo Emony…con su muerte se ha iniciado una [Guerra Santa] entre la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa [Atenea] y la diosa la discordia [Eris] – Dijo el peli platino

\- ¿Este era su plan desde el principio, que yo matara a uno de ustedes para desatar la guerra, no es así? – Mascullo el moreno

\- Eso era un objetivo secundario, nuestro principal objetivo era matarte…en la gran era mitológica…el [Santo de Leo] le arranco el corazón a la señora Eris para que Atenea y el [Santo de Pegaso] sellaran su alma en la manzana dorada y la enviaran al [Cometa Repulse]…ahora que la señora ha encontrado su huésped…quería hacerte pagar por la osadía del primer [Leo] y el atrevimiento uno de ellos… [El Rey León], que evito su despertar hace 23 años – Explicaba el [Ghost] de Orión levantándose pesadamente puesto que el ataque le había dado un impacto considerable

(¡¿Padre?!) Pensó el moreno sorprendido

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Kizuna – Dijo Rigel – Y solo uno de nosotros quedara en pie –

\- Lamentablemente así será, senpai – Dijo el mencionada para que viera como su superior desaparecía en una columna de fuego azul que se consumió

(Una nueva guerra santa) Pensaba el moreno mirando la rosa en su mano (¿Por qué ahora que el mundo está en una terrible crisis?) apretando su puño libre sangrándose

*¡Kizuna!* Exclamo una voz para que viera a las artistas como a los guarda espaldas

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ranma al ver la mirada seria y de culpa de su superior

\- ¡Regresaremos al [Neo-Santuario]! – Exclamo el [Santo Dorado]

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Emilia

\- Debemos comunicar algo importante al [Patriarca] y preparar las líneas de defensa de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] y el [Neo-Santuario] – Respondió el moreno

\- Kizuna…dinos que pasa – Pidió Mai

\- Con la muerte de la [Dryad] Emory de la Malicia bajo mi puño…la guerra santa entre el [Neo-Santuario] y [Eris] ha sido declarada –

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamaron todos sorprendidos - ¡¿UNA [GUERRA SANTA]?! –

\- ¡¿Como pudo pasar esto?! – Mascullo Claire puesto que el mundo estaba en problemas y la diosa de los [Santos] aun no aparecía

\- ¿Pero que pasara con el concierto? – Pregunto Karen

\- Lo terminaran pero...- Respondio Kizuna

\- Tendré que usar "eso" – Completo Sakura – Pero necesitare su ayuda, Kizuna-sama –

\- No hay problema – Dijo el moreno listo para poner una mano en su hombro hasta que…

*¡Un momento!*

En ese momento todos vieron como las chicas de [Amaterasu], Sylvia, Reiri y Kei que se encontraban detrás de ellos

\- ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? – Pregunto Reiri

\- ¿Por qué atacaron [Ataraxia]?-desu – Pregunto Sylvia

*¿Qué es eso de una [Guerra Santa]?* Pregunto Kei

\- Hida-kun… ¿Porque llamaste a ese tipo Rigel-senpai? – Pregunto Hayuru

\- ¿A qué se refería esa chica de cabello plateado al llamarte [El Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]? – Pregunto Yurishia

\- ¿Qué significa eso de [Kizuna de Leo]?... ¿Y que es esa armadura de oro? - Pregunto Aine

\- ¿Escucharon todo? – Pregunto Miu nerviosa para que las [Ataraxia] asintieran

Las 6 chicas esperaban que los chicos frente a ellos respondieran todas sus preguntas pero veía como las llamas seguían consumiendo todo a pesar de que los alumnos trataban de apagar el fuego

\- Primero que nada, Nee-chan…haz que se alejen de las llamas y traten de ver si no hay pérdidas humanas – Dijo el moreno para que en ese momento de su cuerpo saliera un fulgor blanco para que el chico extendiera una mano mientras que…

\- ¿Nieve? – Dijo Himekawa viendo que tenía un copo en la mano- ¡¿En alta mar?! – todos miraban asombrados, excepto las idols, sus asistentes y sus custodios, como las llamas se extinguían siendo que poco a poco el paisaje de llamas azules dejaba ver solo uno de nieve blanca que tenía confundidos a todos

\- E-Está empezando a hacer frio-desu – Dijo Sylvia cruzándose de brazos para aminorar la baja temperatura

\- Es suficiente – Dijo Kizuna para que deshaga la baja temperatura de golpe volviendo el clima cálido

\- ¿Ustedes no tienen frio? – Pregunto Aine que estaba tiritando mientras que su cuerpo recuperaba el calor perdido

\- No, nuestras ropas son térmicas – Dijo la rubia arena mintiendo puesto que ella como los demás encendieron levemente sus cosmos para calentarse y soportar las bajas temperaturas como calentar a Karen, Milan y a 2-B Pencils excepto a Yui

(Como era de esperar de Kizuna-niisama…está al nivel de mi padre) Pensaba Yuna

\- Ahora…- Decía el moreno

\- Déjame esto a mi, debes de estar agotado – Dijo la rubia de trenzas en forma de taladro – Solo trata de recuperarte –

\- ¿Estas segura? –

\- Completamente, confía en mí -

En ese momento los ojos de Claire Harvey empezaron a brillar mientras que la mirada de las 6 chicas se volvía vidriosa como estaban entrando en trance

 _ **{Ahora, olvidaran todo lo que escucharon, solo recordaran lo bien que canto Kizuna}**_ Decía telepáticamente la morena

\- Olvidaremos todo lo que escuchamos – Dijeron las 6 chicas pero…

" _ **No…no voy a olvidar…¡no voy a olvidar nada!"**_

Esas palabras retumbaban Reiri, Hayuru, Yurishia y Aine antes de caer desmayadas junto con Sylvia y Kei

\- Ahora Sakura – Dijo el moreno para que pusiera una mano en el hombro de la chica para que empezar a cantar expandiendo una onda psíquica que borraba los recuerdos del ataque dejando los recuerdo de Kizuna mientras estaba en el escenario. Después de eso llevaron a las chicas a sus respectivos cuartos para que descansaran, luego de eso terminaron el concierto para que tomaran sus cosas mientras que el moreno fue a su cuarto escribiendo una nota que dejo debajo de la terminal con una sonrisa para ir a los cuartos de las chicas. Primero con Aine

(Tema de fondo: Halcali – Long Kiss Goodbye)

\- Cuarto de Aine Chidorigafuchi -

\- Nunca dejes de luchar por ser más fuerte y nunca te olvides de proteger al inocente. Cuando una persona... tiene algo importante que quiere proteger... es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte…no te prometo que volveré o que no moriré pero al menos te prometo luchar por volver a tu lado – Dijo el moreno besándola suavemente los labios

\- Cuarto de Yurishia Farandole -

\- Siempre recuerda entrenar y nunca conformarte con quien eres ahora, aspira a ser una gran estrella que ilumine el camino de la esperanza para todos - Dijo el moreno besándola suavemente los labios

\- Cuarto de Hayuru Himekawa –

\- Siempre eres tan rígida…te lo diré ahora porque probablemente puede que no vuelva del lugar a donde voy - Dijo el moreno – Cuanto más rígida eres, más propensa eres a romperte…y también puedes romper con facilidad a los que te rodean. Protege a los demás pero siempre recuerda quien eres y que eres – Dijo el moreno besándola suavemente en la frente

\- Cuarto de Sylvia Sylkcut –

\- Eres alguien confiable pero de vez en cuando se egoísta y nunca te rindas en tu meta…sé que serás reconocida como una gran caballero por la [Reina] y podrás volver a lado de tu padre – Dijo el moreno para besarla en la frente

\- Cuarto de Reiri Hida –

\- Solo puedo decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, sé que no es mucho pero si no vuelvo de la batalla que me espera…quiero que sepas que eres mi invaluable hermana, jamás te he olvidado y me convertí en [Santo] para protegerte como proteger a los demás…sé que lo que estoy a punto de hacer está mal pero… - Dijo el moreno besándola suavemente los labios – Cuídate, espero que nos podamos ver de nuevo –

\- Calles de Ataraxia –

Kizuna llevaba puesta su armadura como los demás mientras que las chicas VIP llevaban su vestimenta del [Neo-Santuario]

\- Kizuna-san – Dijo Haruna – Estamos listos –

\- Bien – Dijo el mencionado para que ponga su [Placa-Cloth] en el suelo para que crezca en un cuadro pequeño que ilumina creando unas escaleras de luz dorada que terminan en un marco de puerta de estilo arquitectónico griego también de luz para que primero suban las artistas después los alumnos y por ultimo Kizuna que miraba la academia por lo que sería la última vez.

"Una [Guerra Santa] no es un juego, ni un lugar para hacerse el héroe…mucho menos para estúpidos que buscan historias de guerra de que fardarse…es una lucha donde cada momento es el último, estas al borde de la muerte y luchas por un nuevo mañana para los demás"

Eso siempre le decía su maestro Kazuma a Soma, Rigel y a él...ahora se enfrentaría en su primera [Guerra]…no eran mobiles dolls, si no seres creados por Eris que eran fuertes…probo la fuerza de ellos…tuvo que usar su colmillo más fuerza…y más aún cuando tiene bajo su mando a [Santos] que perdieron el camino...era difícil deducir quienes eran y que tan fuertes. Por ahora era detenerla o todo el mundo que está en los [Floats] se iría al carajo y el UA ganaría sin resistencia.

Todo el esfuerzo de la humanidad se ira por la borda y la diosa de la discordia se burlara de ellos soberbia y triunfante.

Comenzaba a comprender a los desertores…el [Patriarca] no daba señales de lucha pero ahora era otro tema…no detuvieron el primer impacto y apenas e intervinieron el en segundo impacto siendo que solo se dedicaron a salvar las tierras y las que podían las elevaban al cielo. Pero en ese momento sacudió su cabeza…no debía de dudar…él no debía de dejar que la maldad o las dudas lo invadieran.

[Atenea]

La prioridad de un [Santo] era protegerla como velar por ella para toda su vida…y dar la misma si era necesario

Él se prometió que encontraría a [Atenea] y pondría el fin a toda esta desgracia…ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo por lo que dudar y tener esos pensamientos que no tenía cabida…no se podía dar el lujo…en su mente estaba solo 3 cosas

Acabar con Eris con la cabeza fría y la determinacion de un verdadero [Santo]

Encontrar a [Atenea] y ponerla a salvo en el [Santuario]

Para eso debía volver aquí, a su nuevo hogar, La [Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia]

(Regresare…juro que regresare, no les digo un adiós si no un hasta luego…Aine…Nee-chan…chicas) Pensaba el moreno con una sonrisa

En ese momento las 4 chicas se despertaban de golpe para levantarse e ir al cuarto del moreno donde solo encontraron su uniforme bien doblado sobre este su terminal móvil y una carta entre este y la ropa que decía

"Volveré…no me busquen.

Atte:

Kizuna"

En ese momento vieron un resplandor dorado en el centro para que fuera rápidamente mientras Reiri es cargada por Yurishia. Las usuarias de [HxH Gear] aceleraron de un momento a otro para que al llegar vieran solo partículas residuales de luz mientras ven como en un punto del cielo se ve una estrella brillando intensamente

\- Kizuna – Decía Aine melancólicamente

\- ¿Ustedes creen que Hida-kun se fue a esa dichosa [Guerra Santa]? – Pregunto la usuaria de [Neros]

\- No lo sé, Hayuru – Decía Yurishia

\- Solo nos queda esperar y preguntarle a Kizuna para obtener respuestas – Dijo Reiri viendo como la cuidad estaba como si nada y vio como no había reportes del ataque o algo así…era como si nunca hubiera pasado. La morena mayor solo sonrió porque algo le decía que esto era obra de su hermano

\- Tiene razón comandante…solo nos queda esperar – Dijo la morena menor

\- Pero cuando regrese voy a hacer que Kizuna me diga que es eso del [Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad] y lo demás – Decía Yurishia mientras las demás afirmaron con la cabeza decididas al saber el secreto del capitán de [Amaterasu]

\- Salón Dorado – Neo-Santuario – Isla Flotante Grecia -

Los 12 [Santos Dorados] se encuentran en una sala donde hay 12 pilares que tiene estatuas que simbolizan las 12 constelaciones del zodiaco mientras que la rueda del zodiaco se encontraba en el techo y la réplica de un planetario pero a escala. El [Patriarca] aparece en un palco

\- Bienvenidos sean, [Santos Dorados] – Dijo el líder de los [Santos]

\- ¿Por qué se realiza una [Chrusos Sunagein] (Asamblea Dorada) de último momento? – Pregunto Milo

\- Es para informar de algo que paso hace poco – Dijo el [Patriarca] – Como saben desde la muerte de la anterior [Atenea]…no nos habíamos enfrentado a esto antes pero después de un ataque a la [Academia de Defensa Táctica de Ataraxia]…que resulto con la muerte de Emony de la Malicia… [Dryad] al servicio de Eris….se ha declarado una nueva [Guerra Santa] –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los 12 caballeros

\- Sus oídos no los han engañado, Kizuna les informara de todo – Dijo el peli verde para que los ojos del moreno se volvieran azules transmitiéndoles telepáticamente lo que paso y como inicio todo además de la revelación de que Rigel era un [Ghost]

\- Esto no me lo esperaba – Decía un hombre de complexión delgada, alto, de piel blanca, tiene un cuerpo atlético pero no es muy musculoso. Sus ojos son de color azul igual que su cabello

\- ¿Cómo paso esto? – Pregunto un joven de mediana estatura, tiene el pelo negro y corto, que se raya en medio, y tiene los ojos marrones oscuros – Pensar que unos de los [Santos de Plata] más fuerte se volviera el perro de Eris…- comentaba incrédulo

\- Pero así son las cosas y debemos aceptarlas…Ichika, Manigoldo – Dijo Teneo

\- ¿Qué pasa? Kizuna-san – Dijo una muy bella joven de piel blanca, cuyo cabello es de color celeste y tiene ojos a juego con su cabellera

\- Solo pensaba que esto es mi culpa…si no…- Decía el moreno

\- Kizuna – Dijo Kiki seriamente – Debes de dejar eso de lado, tu defendiste a [Ataraxia] como era tu misión…ellos buscaban eso, así que deja de atormentarte…nadie en esta sala, solo el molesto de Manigoldo, te reclamaría algo –

\- Si, el molesto de Manigoldo….¡HEY! – Dijo el mencionado para que todos se empezaran a reír

\- ¡Orden! – Exclamo el peli verde

\- Perdonemos [Su Ilustrísima] – Exclamaron los [Santos de Oro] al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia

\- [Maestro Shion] – Dijo un hombre que tiene ojos verdes, su cabello es negro y largo además de ser alto - ¿Cómo debemos proceder? –

\- Creo que debemos mandar a un grupo de nuestros mejores guerreros a localizar la base de Eris – Dijo un hombre joven alto y delgado, de tez blanca y pelo rubio claro, que se extiende hasta más allá de su espalda, a excepción de unos pocos mechones más cortos que caen hasta su pecho. El flequillo de su frente oculta un pequeño círculo que tiene tatuado en su frente a la misma distancia de sus ojos, que según las tradiciones hinduista y budista representa al tercer ojo, focalizado en el chakra Ajna. Sus ojos son del color azul claro

\- No es necesario, [Noble Maestro Santo] Asmita de Virgo…el [Ojo de Atenea] ha localiza la base…se encuentra cerca de las costas del sureste de Albania – Decía el identificado como Shion

\- Entonces debemos mandar a un grupo de ataque mientras los demás nos dedicamos a proteger a las Isla y llevar a los civiles a los refugios - Dijo el moreno

\- Si es así, debemos movilizar a nuestros mejores guerreros de campo – Dijo un castaño de cabello rebelde y ojos color chocolate

\- Si es el caso, yo me ofrezco como el capitán – Dijo el Hida menor sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto el peli verde

\- Completamente, tenemos que detener a [Eris] a cualquier costo, si dejamos que haga de las suyas algo como lo que paso hace 4 años sucederá de nuevo y con la situación actual seria la extinción de la raza humana – Comento el moreno - Además ya tengo pensando mi equipo –

\- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto un hombre cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez bronceada que denotan su origen extranjero y de complexión delgada pero atlética

\- Los [Santos] Edén de Orión, Haruto de Lobo, Soma del León Menor, Yuna de Agua, Ryuuho de Dragón y Koga de Pegaso – Decía él [Santo de Leo]

\- ¿Qué harás con los enemigos del [Universo Alternativo]? – Pregunto un hombre que tiene facciones delicadas que lo hacen ver tan "bello como una mujer". Sus ojos son de color azul-morado oscuro mientras que su cabello se mantiene azul con tonalidades blancas el cual mantiene largo con dos mechones que enmarcan su rostro y un fleco que cubre la mayor parte de su frente y su tez es blanca

\- Luchare contra ellos mientras que los 5 [Santos] entran al templo de [Eris], Albafica – Decía Kizuna

\- En cierto punto es una buena estrategia puesto que tú tienes más experiencia en la lucha de esos [mobiles dolls] pero…- Decía el peli azul claro

\- También es una estrategia que tiene puntos negativos – Dijo Milo

\- Por ejemplo, desconocemos el poder del enemigo por lo que si ellos no pueden usar el 7° sentido…- Decía Integra

\- Seria lo mismo que mandarlos a la muerte – Completo Manigoldo

\- Es verdad, pero ellos tienen la experiencia así que apostare por eso – Dijo el moreno – En el peor de los casos, dejaren a los chicos luchando contra los [mobile dolls] y yo entrare solo al santuario enemigo –

\- ¡Eso es un completo suicidio! – Exclamo la [Santo Femenino de Géminis]

\- Si es el caso…compensaremos la calidad con la cantidad – Dijo el [Santo de Sagitario]

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Seiya – Pregunto el [Santo de Acuario]

\- Creo que comprendo lo que quiere decir – Decía él [Santo de Aries] – Yo recomiendo para esta misión a mi alumna Claire Harvey, es una de mis alumnas más aventajadas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su especialidad en los rayos ken es de mencionarse como domina casi a la perfección la [Revolución Estelar] y el [Vestido de Cristal] –

\- En ese caso recomiendo a mis alumnas Mai Kawakami una gran maestra del [Pankration del Santuario] como usuaria de la [Furia Taurina] creada por mi maestro Aldebarán de Tauro y a Koito Minase que es capaz de usar ataques sónicos como defensa y ataque además de dominar el [Bramido Salvaje] – Decía Teneo

\- Si es el caso recomiendo a mi alumno mas aventajado, Gareki que es un maestro en los rayos ken como tiene dominada casi a la perfección la técnica [Explosión de Galaxias] – Decía Integra

\- En ese caso recomiendo a mi alumna Yui Kotegawa, esta aventajada a mi otra alumna Haruna y ella es mi sucesora – Dijo Manigoldo

\- Mi recomendada es Erza Scarlet, es mí 3° mejor alumna – Dijo Kizuna

\- Envió a mi mejor alumno y el [legendario santo] como veterano de [Guerras Santas] Shun de Andromeda – Dijo Asmita

\- Yo recomiendo a mis alumnos, Miu Furinji y Ranma Saotome que aparte de mi sucesor como Santo de Dragón, Ryuho…ellos tienen un gran talento – Dijo Shiryu

\- Yo recomiendo a mi sucesora, Haruka Nogizaka – Dijo el [Santo Femenino de Escorpio]

\- Yo recomiendo a mis alumnos Tigrevurm Vorn y Emilia Hermit por sus habilidades a larga, media o corta distancia - Dijo el [Santo de Sagitario] Seiya –

\- Yo recomendó a mis protegidos Hayato Kisaragi, Aya Natsume y Maya Natsume – Dijo el [Santo de Capricornio]

\- Mi alumna Yuna esta ya incluida en el equipo – Dijo el [Santo de Acuario]

\- Recomiendo para la misión a mi alumna, Kanon Nakagawa – Dijo el [Santo de Piscis]

\- ¿Todos a favor? – Dijo el [Patriarca] mientras los caballero levantaron la mano – Kizuna Hida de Leo se te encomienda la misión de buscar el Santuario de la diosa de la Discordia Eris y detenerla a cualquier precio –

\- Acepto la misión, [Su Ilustrísima] – Dijo el moreno

\- Repórtate en la entrada con tu batallón – Dijo el peli verde

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo el moreno para retirarse por lo que baja por las 12 casas donde tomo le informo a los alumnos de los [Santos de Oro] elegidos que bajaban con él en dirección a [Palestra]

\- Dirección – Palestra -

\- Entiendo – Dijo un hombre de cabello verde con dos mechones largos que adornan su rostro y vestido con un traje de color negro con líneas negras, verdes, rojas y marrones en el pecho, también una capa que de color blanco por fuera y roja por dentro, que cubre sus hombros y espalda, llegándole hasta las pantorrillas – Georges – mirando a un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro con lentes vestido con un traje café y corbata café verdosa

\- Si, Director Degél – Dijo el mencionado

\- Llama a Edén, Haruto, Yuna, Ryuuho y Koga – Dijo el peli verde

\- Entendido – Dijo el profesor para hacer una reverencia y retirarse. Tras unos minutos encontramos a los mencionados llegando a la oficina

\- Kizuna-nii – Dijeron los 5 chicos para estrecharla la mano con el moreno

\- ¿Cómo les va? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Bien pero… ¿para qué nos llamaste a llamar?...Aniki – Dijo un joven alto de cabello largo color café, sus ojos son color café, utiliza lentes y su piel es blanca

\- Vas sin rodeos, eh, Haruto – Dijo el Hida para contarles sobre la [Guerra Santa], su misión y su asignación al batallón de la primera línea sorprendiendo a todos los presentes excepto Degél que se le había informado hace unos minutos - ¿Cuento con ustedes o busco a alguien más? –

\- Sabes la respuesta, Kizuna-niisan – Digo Koga

\- Gracias, ahora prepárense - Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

\- ¡Sí! - Exclaman para que los chicos invoquen sus armaduras y sean envestidos por ellas

\- Yo, como director de esta academia y anterior [Santo de Acuario] les deseo un buen regreso a casa y que en nombre de [Atenea] se alcen con la victoria –

\- Gracias – Dijeron los 6 chicos

En ese momento todos ven a los "[5 héroes de Palestra]", aquellos [Santos de Bronce] que habían forjado su fama por sus batallas contra decenas de [Flotas del UA]

*¡Esperen!*

\- No, otra vez ese payaso – Mascullo Kizuna para ver a un hombre de tez un poco pálida, no posee iris y sus escleróticas son completamente de color negro. No posee cabello a lo largo de su cabeza sino que lo posee a modo de una larga cola de caballo, dicho cabello largo y liso de color blanco junto con otros jóvenes - ¿Qué se te ofrece? Ichi de Hidra –

\- ¿Por qué solo ellos deben ir con un [Santo Dorado]? – Dijo otro de los estudiantes

\- ¿A que vienen esos comentarios? – Pregunto Yuna molesta para Kizuna pusiera una mano frente a ella, indicándole que no era necesario que interviniera

\- Por que donde hay un [Santo Dorado], hay trofeos de guerra – Dijo otro estudiante para que el [Santo de Leo] los mire con una mezcla de lastima y seriedad

\- Son unos estúpidos…me sorprende más de ti que eres un veterano, Ichi de Hidra – Dijo el moreno

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Exclamo el mencionado

\- Una [Guerra Santa] no es un juego, ni un lugar para hacerse el héroe…mucho menos para estúpidos que buscan historias de guerra de que fardarse…es una lucha donde cada momento es el último, estas al borde de la muerte y luchas por un nuevo mañana para los demás. En momentos como estos es cuando la [Isla Flotante Grecia] los necesitara más que nunca – Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? Kizuna-sama – Pregunto una estudiante curiosa

\- Lo sabrán dentro de poco – Respondió el mencionado para que sonara una sirena mientras en las pantallas de los brazaletes apareció un ventana que decía "¡Alert!"

Kizuna y los [jóvenes santos] veían como los alumnos iban en dirección al auditorio mientras que los 4 [Santos de Bronce], [El Santo de Plata] y el [Santo de Oro] fueron a la entrada de la Isla mientras ven como los [Hell Hound], las [Vanadis], los [Infinite Stratos], las [Sailors Scouts], los [Blue Warriors], los [God Warriors], las [Santias] como los [Santos de Acero], [Santos de Bronce] y [Santos de Plata] se ponían en puntos estratégicos. El cuarto de control estaba usando los radares y droides especiales que visualizaron a un gran cantidad de puntos rojos que empezaba a lanzar rayos ken y ramas con espinas contra la barrera para que…

\- ¡Fuego! – Exclamaron los comandantes de cada grupo militar al mismo tiempo para que se empezaran el bombardeo contra el enemigo

Los [Hell Hounds] dispararon armas que disparan un rayo a base de [Piedra Estelar] que sirve para herir a los [Santos] y dañar sus [Armaduras]

Los [Infinite Stratos] lanzaron disparos a base de [Piedra Estelar]

Los [Santos de Acero] lanzan su [Flecha de Acero]

Las [Vanadis] y las [Sailors Scouts] lanzaron sus ataques elementales

Los [God Warriors], los [Blue Warrios] las [Santias] y los [Santos] lanzaran sus rayos ken

Mientras seguían con el fuego graneado, el batallón del frente estaba viendo todo sorprendidos puesto que jamás habían visto algo así, excepto el líder que estuvo en diferentes batallas en toda su vida

\- Es nuestro turno – Dijo Kizuna para que los alumnos de los Dorados se pusieran su armadura genérica de hierro color dorado. En ese momento vieron como el moreno se puso su yelmo y salto hacia el vacío seguido por los 5 [Jóvenes Santos] para que los demás hicieran lo mismo para que alcanzaran a su capitán

 _ **{Ahora todos sosténganse de los brazos}**_ Indico telepáticamente el Hida por lo que todos obedecieron para que el moreno eleve su [cosmos] y desaparezcan antes de que los ataques enemigos dieran con el blanco

\- ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! – Exclamo un [Dryad]

\- No lo sé pero debemos ir a ayudar, nos están derribando como moscas – Dijo otro [Dryad]

\- Costas del Sureste de Albania –

Los [Santos] llegaron al lugar designado por el [Ojo de Atenea] y las coordenadas que se le dieron a Kizuna. Vieron el lugar estaba cubierto por una densa niebla roja que no dejaba ver nada pero…

\- Huele a sangre – Comento Haruto

\- Entonces estamos cerca – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] para crear con su cosmos unas alas para…- _**¡[Kheiron's Thyella]!**_ (Thyella de Quiron) - bate las alas de cosmos, causa un poderoso remolino de inmenso de viento que deshace la niebla roja que había alrededor mientras las alas de la [Armadura de Leo] se volvían partículas de luz.

Pero vieron como frente a ellos un gran ejercito de [Jefes Azules] pero había algo que era extraño, eran sus cabezas que tenían un diseño peculiar.

Sin embargo, era increíblemente familiar para el moreno

Ese rostro…

Jamás olvidaría esa repugnante cara que lo hizo saber que cuan retorcida puede ser la mente humana

En ese momento los alumnos de los [Santos Dorados] se lanzaron contra esas cosas

\- ¡Chicos! – Exclamo el chico para que uno de esos [Jefes Azules] lo ataque por la espalda pero es protegido por miles de cadenas que destruyen al [mobile doll]

\- Hida-san – Dijo un peli verde ojos esmeralda que vestía una armadura rosa que tenía cadenas en sus brazos

\- Shun-san – Dijo el mencionado

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – Dijo el identificado como Shun – Se de quien es esa cabeza como lo que paso en la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] hace 2 años y la destrucción que realizaste a contra "ese grupo" como la perdida de grandes e invaluables compañeros para ti – sorprendiendo al Hida menor puesto que poco sabían de esa misión

\- Pero Shun-san… –

\- Yo me encargare de protegerlos en tu lugar, si dejamos que vuelvan sumado a la ayuda de Eris…la misma esperanza que ha cultivado las personas en los [Float] como tus seres queridos pasaran por mismo que tú….¡No dudes, ve! –

\- ¡Adelante, [Santo de Leo]! – Exclamaron los [Alumnos Dorados]

\- Maldición…- Mascullo el moreno - ¡Escuchen bien, deben vivir!...¡Vivir por que no dejare que ninguno de ustedes muera!...¡Volverán a casa, aunque la vida me vaya en ello! – exclamo para abrirse camino entre los [mobile dolls] mientras todos sonríen por las palabras de su líder

\- Kizuna-niisama – Dijo Yuna preocupada

\- ¿Qué esperan? – Dijo Claire deteniendo un ataque

\- Pero…- Decía la [Santo Femenino de Aguila]

\- Nosotros estaremos bien, no por nada somos los mejores alumnos de los [Santos Dorados] – Dijo Emilia

\- Su misión es ayudar y proteger a Kizuna – Dijo Mai

\- Él no descansara hasta que derrote a Eris y puede que como diga la vida le vaya en ello – Dijo Koito

\- Perder a alguien como él, un verdadero [Santo de Oro]…alguien que ha dado casi la mayoría de su vida por la esperanza, la justicia, la paz y el amor…que ha servido a la humanidad con todo su ser…es inaceptable-desu – Dijo Haruka atacando a los enemigos frente a ella

\- No podemos dejar que el único legado que tenemos del gran [Ilias de Leo] desaparezca – Decía Erza – También no quiero perder a mi maestro – decía con el corazón en la mano

\- Deben irse, ahora – Dijo un moreno de cabello negro y ojos miel que había cortado a un enemigo en varios fragmentos

\- Kisaragi-san – Dijo Ryuuho

\- Karen y Sakura me esperan…nos esperan a mí, a Emilia y a todos…le prometí a mi hermana que celebraríamos su primer concierto en [Ataraxia] con la compañía de todos…no podré verla a la cara y mucho menos a mi senpai si Kizuna-san no vuelve con nosotros -

\- ¡No duden, vayan! – Exclamo Gareki molesto - ¡Son [Santos]!...recuerden… ¡Un [Santo] nunca duda en luchar por la justicia, el amor y la paz como JAMAS se rinde!...¡SOMOS LOS GUERREROS DE LA ESPERANZA! -

\- Les abriremos camino hacia el mañana – Dijo Miu

\- Ustedes le transmitirán nuestro valor y determinación de proteger a la humanidad a Kizuna – Dijo Kanon

\- ¡VAYAN, [JOVENES SANTOS]….NUESTROS [COSMOS] LES ABRIRAN EL CAMINO HACIA EL [SANTO DE LEO]! – Exclamaron los [Alumnos Dorados]

\- Shun-san…muchachos – Dijo Soma

\- De acuerdo, vamos…Kizuna-nii se ha adelantado – Dijo Koga

\- ¡LUCHAREMOS POR LA ESPERANZA, LA JUSTICIA, EL AMOR Y LA PAZ EN ESTE MUNDO, ESE ES NUESTRO JURAMENTO…POR QUE SOMOS [SANTOS DE ATENEA]! – Exclamaron los [Alumnos Dorados] y los [Jóvenes Santos]

\- ¡LES ENCOMENDAMOS AL [LEÓN DORADO], [JOVENES SANTOS]! – Exclamaron casi todas las alumnas de los [Santos Dorados]

\- ¡KIZUNA DE LEO VOLVERA A CASA, ES UNA PROMESA! - Exclamaron los [Jóvenes Santos]

Siguieron adelante, sin mirar a atrás…confiaban en sus camaradas y prometieron que su líder volvería sano y salvo. En ese momento había alcanzado a su líder que había despejado el camino con su _**[Lightning Bolt]**_

*¡Kizuna-nii!* Exclamo una voz para que el mencionado ver a…

\- Chicos…¿Qué hacen aquí?...¿Y los demás? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Están luchando contra esas cosas – Dijo Haruto – Esas cosas son [Jefes Azules] pero sus cabezas eran extrañas –

\- Kizuna-niisama – Dijo Ryuuho - ¿Sabes qué esa cabeza? –

\- Sí, por esa cosa fue que viví el segundo infierno en mi vida donde estuve a punto de caer en la desesperación – Respondió el [León Dorado]

\- ¿Segundo inferno? – Pregunto Yuna

\- Esto paso hace 4 años durante mi primera misión como [Santo Dorado]…pocos saben de esto puesto que no hablo de ello abiertamente y el tema fue tratado como ultra secreto incluso entre los [Santos] solo unos cuantos saben de esto, incluidos los [Santos Legendarios]…de esto último apenas me vengo enterando – Explicaba Kizuna para que se viera en el horizonte una gran estructura que recuerda a las estructuras utilizadas por los antiguos griegos y los antiguos romanos, a los costados de la entrada del templo se encuentran dos [Obeliscos] decoradas con estructuras en su interior similares a las raíces de una planta en la parte superior se puede apreciar las hojas, sobre el templo se puede apreciar una gran árbol. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada…

Vieron como Kizuna había sentido algo pero no fue el único

(¿Que?) - Pensaba Koga - (¿Que es este [cosmos] tan agresivo?)

(Este [cosmos] esta lleno de espiritus malignos) Pensaba Ryuho

(Son muchos de ellos) Pensaba Edén y Haruto

(Ha...Esta lleno de horribles espíritus) Penso Soma

\- ¿Que es este [cosmos] tan maligno? - Pregunto Yuna

*Los esperábamos upupupupupupupu* Dijo una voz para que en ese momento en la entrada del edificio vieron a un extraño oso de peluche. Su lado derecho es de color blanco y tiene la clásica expresión de oso de peluche; mientras que su lado izquierdo muestra un aspecto más siniestro. Es de color negro, tiene una raya vertical roja con forma de ala de murciélago para su ojo y una sonrisa maléfica. A pesar de que se divide completamente en dos lados opuestos, las únicas partes que no están afectadas por la división son el hocico y el vientre, ya que ambos siguen siendo blancos. También tiene un ombligo grande en la parte inferior de su vientre. Y su ombligo que es protuberante tiene una marca con forma de "X" en él.

El moreno abrió los ojos puesto que se supone que "ese oso de peluche" no debía de existir mientras que los [jóvenes santos] estaba incrédulos puesto que no llegaban a pensar que ese horrible [cosmos] lo hiciera un peluche de tan mal gusto

\- ¡Que honor conocer al maldito [Santo Dorado] que mando al carajo los esfuerzos de [Ultimate Despair] como pudrió la adorada desesperación con su asquerosa y jodida esperanza….[El Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad], anterior líder de la 12° división de la [Fundación Futuro] y el ex – [Ultimate MMA Fighter] (Súper peleador de MMA de Preparatoria) Kizaru Idashi…mejor dicho…Kizuna Hida de Leo – Decía el oso sorprendiendo a Koga y los demas puesto que no pensaban que conocía a su hermano - ¿Cómo está tu hermana y tus novias? Hyajajajajajajajaja -

\- ¡Déjalas fuera de esto, Monokuma! – Exclamo el moreno agresivamente – Pensar que una aberración como tú todavía seguiría con vida – menciono seriamente - ¿no crees que es tiempo de que des la cara?…Junko Enoshima –

\- Upupupupupu…tan agresivo como siempre – Dijo el oso de peluche con una voz más femenina para que se creara un tornado que deja ver a una joven alta que tiene una figura femenina. Tiene los ojos azules, el cabello rubio pálido y largo atado en 2 coletas. Ella tiene atado su cabello con un par de coleteros de osos, uno con su parte "buena" (la blanca) y el otro con su parte "maligna" (la negra) como una corona en la cabeza. Ella tiene uñas largas y rojas. Vestida con una armadura del lado izquierdo blanca mientras que del otro lado es color azabache-rojo sangre mientras tiene un parche de la armadura con el ojo de ala de murciélago de Monokuma – Kizuna-kun -

\- Que desagradable sorpresa verte – Mascullo el moreno

\- ¿Crees que me alegro de que el infeliz que destrozo mi amada desesperación este con vida y con mucha felicidad? – Decía la chica con una actitud soberbia

\- Ya empezó con su multi personalidad – Decía el moreno molesto

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Koga

\- Soy la fundadora del [Ultimate Despair] (Súper Desesperación de Preparatoria)…. Y [Dryad] reencarnada… ¡Junko Enoshima-chan de la Desesperación! – Exclamo la chica mientras hacía cuernitos verdes y sacaba su lengua poniendo sus manos en forma de "X" para empezar a reír como loca pero noto como el moreno elevo su [cosmos] mientras sus ojos se vuelven dorados – Hm~ - expreso para hacer lo mismo pero sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre para que aparezcan otras personas que el Hida reconoció puesto que el mismo los había salvado a todos ellos pero al final cayeron en la desesperación por lo que los tuvo que asesinar cuando salvo a la [Fundación Futuro] del juego final entre él y Monokuma. Pero tambien hubo dos rostros conocidos para él:

Un hombre alto y delgado que tiene cabello rubio pálido, ojos color marrón intenso, piel pálida y una expresión seria. Lleva un abrigo rojo y guantes de color rojo oscuro

Una joven de apariencia alegre con ojos lilas y cabello corto de color rosa claro.

Un moreno alto de complexión atlética, cabello verde y ojos rojos violetas

Y un hombre joven de apariencia seria que tiene el cabello gris y ojos a juego.

\- [Remnants of Despair] (Remanentes de la desesperación) – Dijo el chico gélidamente – Izayoi… Ando… Sakakura… Munakata -

\- Hida – Dijeron los últimos mencionados fríamente

\- No pense que te veria de nuevo, Kizaru...no, Kizuna – Dijo el peli gris

\- Ni yo, Kyosuke-san – Dijo el moreno

(Tema Cursed Goddes, a partir del minuto 2:40)

En ese momento Junko con su [cosmos] crea una esfera de energía roja que va directamente contra los [Santos] para que Kizuna se cruce de brazos y eleve su [cosmos] mientras la imagen de un león aparece detrás de él para lanzar otra esfera igual pero de color dorado, esto provoca que ambas energías colisionen creando ráfagas y rayos de energía mientras que se ven tomas rápidas de los rostros de Kizuna y Junko. La rubia pálida lanzo nuevamente otras esferas de energía para que el moreno haga lo mismo.

Mientras que los lideres tenían su batalla de poder, Koga le hace frente a un joven de pelo largo y negro. Sus ojos son de color rojo con símbolos parecidos a radares en sus pupilas. Parece tener un tono de piel bastante pálido, casi gris. Tiene una armadura azabache-rojos sangre parecida a la de Rigel

Yuna crea un torbellino a su alrededor mientras que se enfrenta una joven que tiene el pelo largo y rubio, el cual lleva atado con 1 coleta en forma de media luna. Tiene ojos de color dorado y mantiene su cabello con una cinta rosa. Está vestida con una armadura que parece un kimono furisode tradicional de azabache-rojo sangre tanto la faja y el par de zori (sandalias japonesas) que movía su abanico con elegancia siendo que la [Santo Femenino de Águila] la veía fijamente

Soma se enfrentaba usando su cosmos de fuego contra un hombre alto, musculoso, con pelo negro y ojos rojos. Él tiene cadenas alrededor de su cuello con un silbato que cuelga en la parte media, y emite un aura de color azul eléctrico de sus ojos. Él tiene dos cicatrices que va desde la parte superior de sus dos ojos a la baja en sus propias direcciones. Viste una armadura negra-azabache

Ryuho se enfrenta a un pequeño muchacho delgado con "cara de bebe". Tiene el pelo rubio polvoriento muy corto, con un par de líneas curvas rapadas en cada lado de la cabeza. Él también tiene pecas a lo largo del puente de su nariz y una marca de nacimiento, cerca de su desembocadura en el lado izquierdo. Su ojo izquierdo es de color rojo mientras que en el otro lleva un parche y tiene marcas de rubor permanentes en cada mejilla. Sus cosmos colisionan para crear un punto muerto

Haruto usaba su [cosmos] en forma de aullido pero fue contrarrestado por un grito de una joven físicamente similar a Junko, pero posee notables diferencias con respecto a su hermana. Sus ojos son menos redondos que los de Junko, y su busto también es más pequeño. Tiene el pelo negro y corto, y tiene pecas adornando el puente de su nariz.

Y por último Edén usando su cosmos lanza un rayo morado que es detenido por un círculo defensivo que parece ser de alquimia hecho por un joven que lleva una chaqueta larga con una bufanda púrpura larga que cubre su boca. En la parte posterior de su chaqueta, así como los dos extremos de la bufanda, tiene un extraño símbolo vertical impreso. Todo su brazo izquierdo, por lo menos hasta el codo, está completamente cubierto de vendas, un pendiente que cuelga de su oreja derecha y lleva dos anillos de plata en su mano derecha (puntero y medio). Bajo su chaqueta lleva una armadura negro azabache. Acompañado de 4 hámsters. Sus ojos son de color rojo, tiene una cicatriz de color grisáceo que corre por el lado izquierdo de su cara y a través de su ojo izquierdo. El color de su pelo es negro, con rayas de color gris pálido.

La colisión de los [cosmos] de los [Santos] y los [Dryads] estaban alterando el terreno en donde estaban

Muchas esferas de luces de colores aparecieron en el cielo…ambos lados aumentaban su poder. En tanto los esbirros de Eris que no luchan solo eran espectadores pero los 4 ex-funcionarios de la [Fundación Futuro] estaban sorprendidos

(¡¿Como este desgraciado puede tener semejante poder?!) Pensaba Izayoi sudando mientras tenia sus ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido

(Se ve tan sexy~) Pensaba Ando con un fuerte sonrojo y sus ojos cargados de lujuria mientras ve al moreno con deseo (Lo siento Seiko-chan pero hare que Kizuna sea solo mio) relamiéndose seductoramente

(Con que este es tu poder Hida) Pensaba Sakakura con una sonrisa algo desquiciada pero sudando (Esto es excelente)

(¡¿Este es el verdadero poder de Hida?!) Se pregunto Munakata manteniendo su semblante serio pero gotas de sudor estaban deslizándose por los laterales de su rostro (Ahora entiendo como él pudo destruir a [Remnants of Despair] completamente solo)

Kizuna y sus subalternos seguían haciendo arder su cosmos que no parecía extinguirse

El pasado y el presente se unen en la encrucijada de esta nueva [Guerra Santa] donde solo un bando saldrá victorioso

¿Quién ganara?

¿La esperanza o la desesperación?

Ahora Kizuna tenía una nueva oportunidad para cerrar el que podía considerar como el capítulo más oscuro y terrible de su vida

Si comparaba su estancia en Guadalajara con lo que paso en la [Academia Pico de Esperanza]…era como un juego de niños

4 años después de eso, la historia se vuelve a repetir nuevamente

El encuentro de viejos compañeros ahora se da como enemigos mortales

La batalla pendiente que existía entre Kizuna Hida y Junko Enoshima…dara comienzo

Dangaronpa 3: Mirai-hen OP

 ***Música***

Junko y sus [Remnants of Despair] y los [Fallen Futures] que ahora son [Dryads]

Kizuna y los [Jóvenes Santos]

Ambos grupos se veían y no daban marcha atrás o retrocedían de su posición mirando fijamente al contrario

El telón de la primera [Guerra Santa] de Kizuna y subordinados…se había levantado

….

Aparecen los [Jóvenes Santos] en tomas rápidas

Por ultimo aparece Kizuna con una mano en su pecho para que aparezca el logo de "Kizuna de Leo, El León de Ataraxia"

 **Standard mada boku wo yonderu koe ga**

 **Yesterday, "NO" datte kankei wa nai sa**

Aparecen Claire, Mai, Koito y Gareki de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras se ve una toma de los ojos de los [12 Santos Dorados]

 **Stardust anadarake no geemu sukoa**

 **Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive**

 **jiyuu wo mitakute**

 **Go out tozasareta yoru ni I'll be eaten away**

 **toumei na buki wo te ni ireteru Liar**

 **nan no tame ni nani wo mamoru**

 **nante Immature**

 **buchikowasu kono dangan de!**

Aparecen Yui, Erza, Miu, Ranma, Haruka, Emilia, Tigre, Hayato, Aya, Maya, Yuna, Kanon, Koga, Ryuho, Soma, Edén y Haruto de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras aparece la daga dorada y se ve la cara de Eris como de Shion alternativamente

Aparecen Kizuna y Rigel mirándose mientras envuelven su puño en rayos y fuego, respectivamente, lanzándose contra el otro creando una colision

 **ruupu de monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo**

 **never end, never end**

 **kokoro wa somaranai**

 **The end of world zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimete**

 **furueru yubi de**

 **neraisadamete mirai wo sagase!**

Por el impacto se quiebra la imagen dejando ver como como los [Guerreros Atenienses] vayan cayendo en un fondo color sangre mientras se ven los fragmentos de vidrios flotar alrededor de ellos para que Kizuna se levante y usando su cosmos vaya contra Eris

 ***Música***

La cámara recorre rápidamente el [Neo-Santuario] hasta llegar a la estatua de [Atenea] mientras Kizuna está a sus pies para lanzar su [Lightning Bolt] creando un resplandor dorado

 _ **Uff…otro capítulo más…con esto se inicia la saga de la [Guerra Santa] contra [Eris] y como ven aquí vendrán elementos como referencias de la trama de la trilogía de Danganronpa. Siendo que en el fic, Kizuna tomo el rol de Makoto Naegi como la [Ultimate Hope] (Súper Esperanza de Preparatoria) en el pasado además de que salvo a 6 personas que tendrán su trama más adelante**_

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _ **Chrusos Sunagein (Asamblea Dorada):**_ _ **Es el nombre dado a las reuniones obligatorias ordenadas por el [Patriarca]. Esta orden se aplica sólo en circunstancias excepcionales cuando la seguridad del Santuario y la Tierra están en juego. Todos los Santos de Oro deben ir a la [Sala de Oro] o [Sala Dorada] antes de la hora indicada en la carta que reciben, todo desistimiento se considera un acto de rebelión. La única excepción posible concierne a los Santos de Oro que están asignados a una misión especial que les impide presentarse. Nadie tiene el derecho a entrar en el Salón Dorado, excepto el [Patriarca], [Atenea] y los [Santos de Oro], todo infractor se expone a una sentencia de muerte.**_

 _ **Dryads:**_ _ **Son el ejército personal de la diosa, Eris, compuesto por entidades maléficas que son la personificación de la maldad humana y descienden de la diosa de la discordia, Eris. Estos guerreros siguen los ideales de su Progenitora de trasformar el mundo en un reino de caos, sembrando sentimientos de odio en el corazón de cada humano.**_

 _ **Piedra Estelar:**_ _ **Es la forma soldificada del mineral para reparar las armaduras, el [Polvo de Estrellas]**_

 _ **7° Sentido:** **Sentido que se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo y la fuerza de uno mismo a la vez que se ha entrenado en el manejo del cosmo, es el cosmo verdadero en todo su esplendor.**_

 _ **Los guerreros logran manipular su cosmos y lograr varias proezas y ataques por encima de un humano meramente normal con la fuerza y la velocidad y el poder compensar los sentidos primarios incluso cuando la persona ha sido privada de estos. Los Santos del rango de Oro lo dominan completamente, entre otros tipos de guerreros.**_

 _ **Academia Pico de la Esperanza:** **Era una escuela exclusiva, sancionada por el gobierno de aceptar sólo los estudiantes con habilidades excepcionales. Su objetivo declarado es aumentar el futuro con "esperanza" de la nación, y por esa razón, se hizo conocida como "La Academia de la Esperanza". Era una fuente de envidia para los estudiantes promedio de secundaria, ya que era bien sabido que se puede obtener un gran éxito en la vida sólo por estar graduado. Ciertamente, muchos de los graduados estuvieron empleados en puestos altos en todos los campos del mundo profesional, por lo que la declaración no es una exageración.**_

 _ **Habia dos requisitos para convertirse en estudiante: estar inscrito en una escuela preparatoria y se debe ser super-excelente en su campo de experiencia.**_

 _ **La academia no poseía pruebas de acceso estándar, ya que la academia insiste en que las cosas probadas por este tipo de exámenes no tienen sentido para sus fines. En cambio, los estudiantes se exploraron por la palabra miembros de la facultad del Pico de la Academia de Hope se parecen mucho a los padres, que hicieron que la misión de su vida para encontrar talento y fomentar en sus hijos.**_

 _ **La Academia Pico de La esperanza no era un centro de aprendizaje tradicional al igual que otras escuelas. Proporcionaba educación para el talento, pero al mismo tiempo también se está investigando ese talento. El personal docente no eran maestros simples. Son también los científicos que investigan el talento humano. Con el fin de proporcionar más financiación para sus experimentos, se ha instalo un programa especial. Kizuna asistió a esta academia gracias a la influencia de la [Fundación Graad] bajo el título de** **[Ultimate MMA Fighter] (Súper peleador de MMA de Preparatoria) Kizaru Idashi en una misión en encubierto debido a que las lecturas de las estrellas anunciaron un gran desastre que desgraciadamente no pudo evitar y cuando trataron de borrarle la memoria engaño a Junko Enoshima de que tuvo un post-trauma donde olvido todo, luego de la muerte de Makoto Naegi, el tomo el título de [Ultímate Hope] y salvo a solos 5 de sus compañeros como se unió a la fundación futuro donde salvo a 15 chicos que sobrevivieron a la [Tragedia] que resultaron ser los** **[Remnants of Despair] (Remanentes de la desesperación). Era amigo cercano de Sakura Ogami y su muerte fue dolorosa para Aoi Asahina como para él**_

 _ **Ultimate Despair:** **Es una organización que fue fundada por Junko Enoshima. Su objetivo principal es causar desesperación al mundo entero y archi-rival o lo contrario a la fundación futuro. Los que sobrevivieron fueron conocidos como los restos de la Desesperación [Remnants of Despair] (Remanentes de la desesperación)**_

 _ **Tras la muerte de Junko los quince [Remnants of Despair] liderados por Izuru Kamukura planeaban resucitar a su el líder estregando su propio cuerpo a la IA de Junko a través del Programa Neo World. Irónicamente fue el propio Izuru, bajo su identidad como Hajime Hinata, quien impidió el exito del plan mediante la activación de la secuencia de apagado y la eliminación de la IA de Junko.**_

 _ **En un principio, la Fundación del Futuro tomó en los quince como estudiantes que sobrevivieron a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Pero en su mayor investigación, descubrieron que las quince personas que la Fundación Futuro había adquirido eran en realidad los Restos de la Desesperación (Remnants of Despair). Kizuna al ver su error termino por exterminarlos como al [virus de la desesperación] pero solo rescato a 3 chicas que aún no caían totalmente en la desesperación puesto que el moreno vio un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos que ilumino y purifico sus almas con el [Puño Destellante de Pegaso]**_

 _ **Fundación Futuro:** **Es una organización que luchaba contra [Ultimate Despair] hasta la exterminación de esta a manos de Kizuna Hida. Su plan principal es poner al mundo de nuevo en orden y deshacerse de la Desesperación. Recluto a los mejores talentos del mundo para luchar contra [Ultímate Despair].**_

 _ **Kizuna planeó tomar los miembros de [Ultimate Despair] y ponerlos en un área simulada de islas. A continuación, les quitaron sus recuerdos de los últimos años y les hicieron un entablar un "vínculo" entre sí, para así obtener "Fragmentos de la Esperanza". Los recuerdos que tuvieron cuando eran miembros de [Ultimate Despair] serán reemplazados por los recuerdos en la isla, aunque este plan se arruinó, por culpa de Monokuma.**_

 _ **Este plan estaba en contra de los objetivos de la Fundación del Futuro, ya que ellos originalmente planeaban matar a todos los Restos de Desesperación. Sin embargo, Kizuna logra ser capaz de retenerlos lo suficiente como para permitir que el plan progrese en cierta forma.**_

 _ **La Fundación del Futuro en realidad planeaba destruir la isla y acabar con el proyecto cuando Monokuma apareció para arruinarlo, para que así los estudiantes no pudieran escapar y el plan de Monokuma fracasara.**_

 _ **Kizuna fue el líder de la 12° división que se especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y entrenamiento de los funcionarios en esta rama siendo su vicepresidente Great Gozu.**_

 _ **Desapareció durante 3 meses, cediéndole su puesto a Great Gozu con el propósito de exterminar a los residuos de la desesperación que el mismo salvo. Cuando volvió a la fundación fue arrestado e iba a ser enjuiciado por el crimen de alta traición.**_

 _ **Jugo en el [Juego final de Asesinato Mutuo] de Monokuma donde el "murió" envenenado junto con Daisuki debido a sus acciones prohibidas siendo que el brazalete de su mano se activo cuando Daisuki vio "violencia entre compañeros" y Kizuna "ataco a un compañero" Juzo Sakakura.**_

 _ **Al final revela que el veneno de Monokuma no lo mato porque él desde hace mucho tiempo desarrollo poderosos anticuerpos que con capaces de eliminar cualquier veneno conocido e incluso desconocido…pero que fingió su muerte para salirse del juego, localizar a los [Remnants Despair] para destruirlos como descubrió que Juzo y Kyosuke fueron contaminados por su propia desesperación de acabar con [Ultimate Despair].**_

 _ **Además salvo a Chisa Yukizome, Kyoko Kirigiri y Sayaka Maizono de ese juego reemplazándolos por [Bandell Doll] a partir de ADN de las chicas como reemplazo a las [Despair] Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda y Sona Nevermind. Pero le dolió las muertes de Seiko Kimura y Great Gozu, la primera fue su primer gran amor y el segundo fue su hermano del alma**_

 _ **Fallen Futures:** **Son los miembros de la [Fundación Futuro] que cayeron en la [desesperación] y ahora sirven a Eris como [Dryads]**_

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	5. Colmillo 4: Reencuentro de la clase 77 1

**Colmillo 4: Reencuentro de la clase 77 parte 1**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo"**_ **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken]**_ **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- 4 años atrás –

Vemos a un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises vestido con un traje estaba en la entrada de un gran edificio que estaba adjunto con otros más a lado.

Junto a este joven llego un chico de cabello marrón y algo puntiagudo, además de ojos también marrones. Lleva una sudadera con capucha de color gris amarronado, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas rojas. Es bastante bajo en comparación el moreno

\- ¿También eres nuevo? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No tanto, tengo un semestre aqui – Dijo el moreno

\- Ya veo…mucho gusto, soy Makoto Naegi –

\- Un placer, soy Kizaru Idashi –

\- ¡¿Entonces eres tú eres el famoso campeón de artes marciales mixtas preparatoria que adelanto grados?! – Pregunto el identificado como Makoto muy entusiasmado

\- S-Si – Dijo el identificado como Kizaru algo nervioso por la reacción del chico

\- Wow…eres sorprendente – Dijo el castaño – No solo te convertiste en el primer campeón de peso completo a los 14 años si no también eres el primer alumno que ha adelantado grados en la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] -

\- N-No es para tanto – Dijo el moreno sonrojado

\- Espero que seamos buenos amigos, Idashi-san –

\- Yo también, Naegi-san –

Ambos chicos se estrechan la mano iniciando una gran amistad que terminaría en una tragedia donde uno de ellos ya no viviría para ver un nuevo día

\- Tiempo Actual –

Nos encontramos en la batallas de [cosmos] en los [Dryads] y los [Santos] donde ninguno retrocedia hasta que

*Es suficiente, [Chevaliers of Despair] (Caballeros de la Desesperación)*

En ese momento aparece un peli platino de ojos grises que se abre paso entre los [Remnants of Despair] y los [Fallen Futures]

\- Rigel-senpai – Dijo el moreno seriamente

\- [Rigel de Orión] – Mascullo Junko molesta

\- ¡¿[Rigel de Orión]?! – Exclamo Soma sorprendido

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Koga

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo el [Santo del León Menor]

\- Es uno de los [Santos de Plata] más fuertes de la [Orden] – Decía Yuna

\- Se dice que usa llamas que son capaces de superar la protección de una [Armadura Dorada] – Decía Ryuuho

\- No pensé que me enfrentaría a 1° alumno de mi padre – Dijo el castaño-naranja

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los otros [Jóvenes Santos] viendo al [Santo Dorado] a su lado

\- Soma dice la verdad – Decía Kizuna – Él es mi senpai…pero se ha desviado del camino -

\- ¿Es una linda reunión? – Dijo la fundadora de [Ultimate Despair] con un rostro kawaii

\- No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces, Junko Enoshima…- Dijo el ex-[Santo de Plata] – Si quieren llegar a donde está la señora Eris deberán superar a la corte real de la señora…los [Chevaliers of Despair] (Caballeros de la Desesperación) que cuidan las 22 casas de este [Santuario]…te esperare en la entrada de la puerta de [Útero], Kizuna como a ustedes [Jovenes Santos]...si es que logran vencerlos –

De un momento a otro, varios rayos de luz comienzan salir del suelo, la tierra comienza a temblar y la base de la montaña comienza a desplomarse, para que aparezcan varios edificios que poseen un estilo griego clásico, claramente de orden dórico ya que todo es bastante monumental y ligero de ornamentaciones.

La estructura recuerda mucho al famoso Partenón de la Acrópolis de Atenea en apariencia. Se accede hasta él mediante una gran escalera, que conduce al centro de la fachada principal. Sus características principales son las típicas griegas. El suelo esta tapizado por losas enormes. Se compone de una estructura d filas de columnas de color marrón arenoso, sin paredes que cierren el templo por los lados. Siendo que hay grandes edificios que asemejan la formación de las 12 casas pero en este caso son 22 en el camino

\- Nos veremos en el camino, Kizuna-kun – Dijo Junko para guiñarle un ojo mientras el moreno estaba impasible – Buuu…eres un aburrido – inflando los mofletes para que desaparecieran en una tormentas de pétalos

\- Sinceramente, esa chica me calienta la cabeza a más no poder – Cometo Kizuna pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza y una mano en su cintura – Bien, no tenemos tiempo…sé que querrán saber sobre porque conozco a esos tipos…se los diré en el camino…pero se las resumiré lo más que se pueda –

Acto seguido el [Santo Dorado] comenzó a correr en dirección al primer templo mientras avanzaban…

\- Hace 4 años antes de que se suscitara el [Segundo Impacto del Universo Alternativo] la líder del observatorio [Yuuji de Sextante] envió un mensaje que el [Patriarca] en [Star Hill] confirmo… "Un gran desastre caería sobre la humanidad" – Explicaba Kizuna – Shion-sama ante esa situación decidió enviarme a la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] donde hice grandes amigos como posteriormente tuve contacto con la [Fundación Futuro] –

\- ¿Es por eso que te diste de baja de [Palestra]? - Pregunto Haruto

\- Si...creo que me desvié del tema… como decia, continúe mi vida como estudiante y me hice amigo de mis compañeros de clase 78. Pero todo cambio con la llegada de Makoto Naegi y Mukuro Ikusaba, por lo que fui transferido a la clase 77 donde los que serían los [Chevaliers of Despair] y antes conocidos como [Remnants of Despair] fueron mis compañeros y mis amigos como Chisa-san fue mi maestra. Pero un día, Enoshima e Ikusaba empezaron a crear un maquiavelico plan donde su primer paso fue la desaparicion de los miembros del consejo directivo, esto no le tome importancia puesto que no era raro que la misma academia se deshiciera de ellos - Relataban el chico - Posteriormente supe de la masacre del salon del consejo estudiantil...ahi empece a preocuparme como empece mi investigacion, luego los estudiantes sin talento conocidos como [El Curso de Reserva] se enteraron que la academia usaba su dinero para experimentos y a ellos como conejillos de indias por lo que realizaron un motin. Desgraciadamente, Junko Enoshima les lavo el cerebro a mi grupo y a Yukizome-sensei junto a varios [Reserva] como esta envio a la presidenta de mi clase, Chiaki Nanami a su muerte...desde ese momento empezo la [Gran Tragedia]. Yo pude evitar el lavado de cerebro por las tecnicas de Virgo, pero fui el unico por lo que pude escapar solo para encontrar en una sala a Nanami-san muerta. Lleve su cuerpo a cierto lugar dandole un entierro decente para regresar donde me encontre a sensei y luche pero cuando vi que aun seguia luchando contra la desesperacion dentro de su mente asi que la deje inconsciente para encontrar a Kyousuke y Juzo...deje a Yukizome a su cuidado por que pense que si estaba con sus amigos podria volver a ser quien era antes - todos notaron la mirada ensombrecida de su lider - Luego de eso empece a proteger a la clase 78 de mis compañeros y a quienes llame alguna vez amigos -

\- Entonces todas esas cicatrices que tienes en el cuerpo...- Decia Soma sorprendido

\- Si, son de todas esas batallas que tuve contra la clase 77 donde no me detuve hasta que el director Kirigiri decidio aislar a la clase 78 en la [Academia] para protegerlos de la [Desesperacion] pero lo que no sabia es que Junko y su hermana, las [Despair Twins], ya se habian infitrado como habian empezado a borrarles la memoria uno por uno, al ver esto decidi sellar mis recuerdos pero antes de eso las hipnotice para que creyeran que me borraron la memoria como a los demas. Pero puse una condicion para recuperar mis recuerdos...que lamentablemente paso - Dijo Kizuna

\- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Yuna

\- Ver muerto a alguno de mis amigos, en especial a mi primer amigo Makoto Naegi que fue asesinado por León Kutawa – Continuaba la historia el moreno - Luego de que les borraron la memoria, ante nosotros se presentó Monokuma que se auto denomino el [Director de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza] y nos puso a jugar un sádico juego donde debíamos matarnos uno al otro…murieron inocentes como aquellos que cayeron en la desesperación…al final puede salvar a solo 6 de mis compañeros de esa retorcida "vida escolar". Después me uní a la [Fundación Futuro] junto con los sobrevivientes del juego de esa loca fashionista, pero vi como a pesar de estar con ellos...no habia cambiando nada, podria engañar a alguien pero no a mi...por eso decidí vigilarla. Después de un tiempo, me convertí en el líder de la 12° división y empezamos a derrotar a la desesperación pero rescate a los [Remnanst of Despair] al ver que aun la [esperanza] en ellos no se iba totalmente y seguía latente. Les borre la memoria y cree un sistema… [Neo World] donde lleve sus mentes a un escenario virtual con la ayuda de [Alter Ego]…un IA que creo Fujisaki-san antes de ser asesinado por Owada-san con el proposito de crear [Fragmentos de Esperanza]. Desafortunadamente, Monokuma arruino todo para que ellos recuperaran su memoria y volvieran a sus actividades por lo que escaparon de la fundación antes de ser asesinados. Luego de eso, deje la fundación y lleve a [Alter Ego] conmigo con el objetivo de buscarlos por mi cuenta para eliminar mi propia falla. En mi viaje puede encontrar un claro en Suiza donde despues de mucho tiempo pude leer las estrellas y me guiaron hasta lo que parecía ser el castillo de la familia de la ex-[Ultimate Princess] (Súper Princesa de Preparatoria) Sonia Nevermind en [Novoselic]…ahi encontré la bitácora de Souda-san como el diario de Shoko Karyusai, una famosa fabricante japonesa de [Automatons] del siglo XIX. Supuse que de ahí pudo crear sus ejércitos y esas cabezas que usan sus seguidores como la creación de Monokuma por Monaca Towa. En ese diario venían las instrucciones de cómo hacer [Banned Dolls] (Muñecas prohibidas) sin necesidad de carne o algo así si no de células por lo que usando mis habilidades psicoquineticas como de regeneracion entre al laboratorio de Seiko Kimura donde tenía mechones de todos pero por el tiempo que quedaba para que llegara mientras yo estaba solo tome los de Kyoko-san y Sayaka-san que eran los que tenía más cerca de las manos. Tuve que esperar alrededor de 2 meses para que las células fertilizaran, aun cuando les imbuía mi [cosmos] para acelerar el proceso. Cuando termine de hacer las muñecas e iba a ir por más muestras de ADN, encontré una [USB] que tenía las iniciales N.K. por lo que con ayuda de [Alter Ego] vi que lo que contenía era grabación de hace 3 meses atrás… más específico de una semana antes de que llegara ahí. Monokuma con los demás planeaban realizar un ataque frontal a la [Fundación] debido a que tenían un infiltrado entre ellos…mi maestra cuando era alumno de la clase 77: Chisa Yukizome. Al oír eso, volvi a la central horas antes del ataque para advertir a todos…pero al llegar fui arrestado por el cargo de alta traición por salvar a miembros de [Ultimate Despair] pero gracias a Seiko pude salvar a Sayaka y a Kyoko, sacandolas de ahí para mandarlas al [Neo-Santuario]. Fui junto con Daisuki Bandai de los primeros en "morir" por el veneno puesto que Sakakura me golpeo y yo le di una combinación de patadas activando los comandos de los brazaletes que nos pusieron inyectándonos un veneno mortal –

\- ¡¿Te refieres a la maestra que da clases en la [Academia Maijima]?! - Exclamo Yuna sorprendida

\- Si, ella era una graduada de esa escuela y maestra en la misma – Respondía el moreno - Como miembro de los [Remnants of Despair] -

\- ¿Pero cómo funcionaban los brazaletes? – Pregunto Edén

\- Los brazaletes se activaban al realizar la accion prohibida, por ejemplo el brazalete de Bandai-san se activó al ver como Sakakura me ataco por lo que su acción prohibida era que "no podía ver violencia entre compañeros" mientras que el mío se activó cuando le respondí por lo que "no podía atacar a mis compañeros". Pero la idiota de Yukizome y el estúpido oso no sabía que yo era inmune a cualquier veneno por lo que solo tuve que dejar un muñeco e inyectarle algo parecido al veneno. Usando tintas que encontré en una oficina de lugar deje el muñeco como mi "reemplazo" con el mismo aspecto que tenía en mi supuesta muerte para salir del edificio e ir a exterminar a los [Remnants of Despair] alrededor del mundo…pero ahí descubrí algo que me hizo ser capaz de eliminar la desesperación –

Dangaronpa 3: Mirai-hen OP

 ***Música***

Se ve el santuario de Eris protegido por una niebla roja como la sangre mientras la cámara se aleja

Aparecen los [Jóvenes Santos] en tomas rápidas

Por ultimo aparece Kizuna con una mano en su pecho para que aparezca el logo de "Kizuna de Leo, El León de Ataraxia"

 **Standard mada boku wo yonderu koe ga**

 **Yesterday, "NO" datte kankei wa nai sa**

Aparecen Claire, Mai, Koito y Gareki de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras ven los ojos de los [12 Santos Dorados]

 **Stardust anadarake no geemu sukoa**

 **Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive**

 **jiyuu wo mitakute**

 **Go out tozasareta yoru ni I'll be eaten away**

 **toumei na buki wo te ni ireteru Liar**

 **nan no tame ni nani wo mamoru**

 **nante Immature**

 **buchikowasu kono dangan de!**

Aparecen Yui, Erza, Miu, Ranma, Haruka, Emilia, Tigre, Hayato, Aya, Maya, Yuna, Kanon, Koga, Ryuho, Soma, Edén y Haruto de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras aparece la daga dorada y se ve la cara de Eris como de Shion alternativamente

Aparecen Kizuna y Rigel mirándose mientras envuelven su puño en rayos y fuego, respectivamente, lanzándose contra el otro

 **ruupu de monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo**

 **never end, never end**

 **kokoro wa somaranai**

 **The end of world zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimete**

 **furueru yubi de**

 **neraisadamete mirai wo sagase!**

Por el impacto se quiebra la imagen dejando ver como Kizuna y los [Guerreros Atenienses] vayan cayendo en un fondo color sangre mientras se ven los fragmentos de vidrios flotar alrededor de ellos para que el Hida se levante y usando su cosmos vaya contra Eris

 ***Música***

La cámara recorre rápidamente el [Neo-Santuario] hasta llegar a la estatua de [Atenea] mientras Kizuna está a sus pies para lanzar su [Lightning Bolt] creando un resplandor dorado

\- No hablaras de…- Decía Ryuuho

\- Si, en mi tiempo encerrado en [Pico de la Esperanza]…debido a la ira, rabia, impotencia y frustración de ver morir a mis amigos desarrolle el [Cosmos Berserker] – Declaro el moreno sorprendiendo a los chicos – Esto lo descubrí en unos de mis ataques contra [Ultimate Despair]…parecía que entraba en trance y cuando recobraba la razón mi rostro como mi armadura estaban bañados en sangre. Así fue durante días hasta que encontré la base de [Utimate Despair]…a las primeras que me enfrente fueron a Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumiki y Sonia Nevermind…es irónico que sean ellas quienes me salvaron cuando eran mis enemigas –

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto Haruto

\- En la batalla, la luz de la esperanza que yacía en ellas que sucumbieron a la [desesperación]…aquella luz que no dejaba de parpadear en medio de la oscuridad me hizo volver y usando el _**[Pegasus Senkou Ken]**_ (Puño Destellante de Pegaso) pude liberarlas de la oscuridad de la [desesperación] pero espere a que vinieran los demás para usar el _**[Starligh Extinction]**_ (Extinción Estelar) enviándolas a la [Casa de Leo] – Explicaba el Hida

\- Entonces todo lo que cuentan…– Decía Yuna

\- Son memorias que reemplace por sus memorias originales…estaban en un punto de perder la cordura – Dijo Kizuna

\- ¿Pero cómo supiste que tenías el [Cosmos Berserker]? – Preguntaba Ryuuho

\- Después de recobrar la esperanza en el mundo, regrese al [Neo-Santuario] pero constantemente tenía problemas con mi ira…algo raro, tomando en cuenta que entrene con Asmita-san. Entonces fui llamado por el [Patriarca] que luego que examinar mi [Cosmos]…fue a la [Biblioteca del Patriarca] donde encontró información y en base a eso concluyo que tenía el [Cosmos Berserker] por lo que se me envió nuevamente a entrenar con Asmita-san y Degél-sensei para controlar mis emociones dejando de ser tan impulsivo por lo que tome una actitud calmada, fría y calculadora -

\- Kizuna-nii….¿Te arrepientes? – Pregunto Koga

\- Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento fue no haber salvado a una chica con espiritu fuerte y lleno de valor, a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano del alma y a mi primer amor…lo demás son acciones que hice a consciencia…de las cuales no me arrepiento – Dijo el moreno con una mirada que mezcla seriedad, tristeza y firmeza

\- Entendemos – Dijeron los [Jóvenes Santos]

En ese momento llegaron al primer edificio donde todo parecía de color cromo e incluso las ramas tenían ese color. En ese momento se ve un joven de cabello color rosa radical largo y está descolorido en capas dando un aspecto de punk, que tiene ojos finos color rojo. Por encima de sus ojos, sus finas cejas pronunciadas casi tocan el nacimiento del pelo. Sus dientes están afilados y se asemejan a los de un tiburón, dándole una sonrisa intimidante. Viste una armadura azabache-roja sangre con guanteletes más oscuros que la armadura, se encontraba sobre lo que parecía un mecanismo

\- Souda-san – Dijo el moreno

\- Hida – Dijo el mencionado con una mirada de odio y rencor

\- Koga, chicos…adelántense – Dijo Hida seriamente

\- Pero… - Decía el pelirrojo

\- No tenemos tiempo…deben darse prisa, nuestro hogar está en peligro – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] firmemente

\- ¡S-Si! – Dijeron los chicos para ir a la siguiente casa sin que nada o nadie los detuviera

\- ¿Por qué los dejaste ir? –

\- Ellos no me interesan…solamente tu…maldito asesino –

\- Eso viene siendo un halago de un desgraciado que junto a otros mataron a muchos inocentes –

\- ¿Me darás lecciones de ética? –

\- No tengo que hablarle de ética a alguien que cayó tan bajo para seguir a alguien que es tan retorcida para disfrutar la desesperación - Dijo el moreno – Y bien…¿Cuál es su objetivo? –

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el peli rosa fríamente

\- ¿Me crees tan ingenuo? – Contesto el moreno – Esa loca de Enoshima solo busca sentir la desesperación…no le interesa nada más…ustedes como sus perros falderos la siguen a cualquier lado – explico duramente

\- Si, estas en lo correcto…lo que busca Enoshima es la máxima desesperación que Eris-sama le prometió que le daría como crearía en el mundo – Decía el identificado como Souda – Ella nos revivió como forma de agradecimiento…porque gracias a la desesperación que obtuvo de nosotros pudo despertar y tomar a su médium…la [Santias] Kyoko de [Equulus] –

(Ahora entiendo por qué dejo el [Neo-Santuario]) Pensaba el moreno

\- Me presento soy Kazuichi Souda de la Venganza…[Dryad] reencarnado o llámame un [Ghost]…no me interesa…bienvenido al [palacio de la maquinas] - Dijo el soldado de Eris de cabello rosa – Solo vivo por una cosa, para vengar la muerte de Sonia y acabar con tu vida, Kizuna de Leo –

\- Muéstrame de que estas hecho – Dijo el moreno quitándose la capa mientras que su caso cubría su cabeza

\- ¡Toma esto! – Exclamo Kazuichi elevando su cosmos para tocar el suelo con su mano– _**¡[Empire Machinery]!**_ (Imperio de las maquinas) – para que soldados de una combinación de metal y naturaleza

\- En el sendero –

\- ¿Ustedes creen que Kizuna-niisama este bien? – Pregunto la [Santos Femenino del Águila]

\- Pensaba que Kizuna-nii era fuerte pero…- Decía Soma

\- Saber su pasado, ese pasado que nadie…excepto unos pocos conocen, me hace preocuparme por él – Comento Ryuuho

\- Debemos confiar en Aniki…el confía en nosotros…no por nada es el [Santo Dorado] más fuerte de la [Orden] – Decía Haruto

\- Ya casi llegamos a la siguiente casa – Dijo Edén

\- En el Palacio de las Maquinas –

Kizuna solo lanzaba [Rayos Ken] destruyendo a las bio-maquinas mientras que Kazuichi creaba más pero veía como el moreno los destruía como si nada.

\- Maldito – Mascullo el peli rosa – _**¡[Empire Machinery: Goliath]!**_ (Imperio de las Maquinas: Goliat) – para elevar su [cosmos] al máximo creando uno de sus soldados pero de dimensiones mayores - ¡Ahora vemos si puedes vencer a mi mayor obra! –

El moreno suspiro puesto que esperaba algo más pero no era de los que subestimaban o se quejaba de lo que podía hacer su enemigo…simplemente los eliminaba. Procedió a dar un salto sin que tuviera problemas con el techo debido a que el lugar no contaba con uno. Iba en dirección del enemigo para…

\- _**¡[Rozan Shinryu Ken]!**_ (Furia Real de Rozan) – Exclamo el [Santo de Leo] concentrando su [cosmos] en uno de sus puños y golpea a la estatua gigante que trato de golpear al chico. Pero al contacto de sus puños se generó una gran explosión dorada que deja un gran cráter en el lugar como destrozo al gigante bio-mecánico mientras que el creador apenas y cayo de buena manera - Con eso no me vencerás –

\- Academia IS - Isla Flotante Grecia –

Una joven de pelo largo negro atado con un pañuelo blanco y rayas rojas con dos mechones en su frente, ella tiene los ojos de color azul oscuro con un uniforme que tiene apariencia de traje de baño escolar blanco, con un escote y bordes negros en las piernas. Tiene un [Battle Suit] rojo con detalles en blanco y naranja junto a lo que parece ser 4 alas que lanza una ráfaga de energía rojo radical

\- Esto es difícil – Dijo una rubia de ojos azules con un [Battle Suit] azul con blanco y lo que parece ser un rifle de gran tamaño limpiándose

\- No es ahora de quejas – Dijo una peli platina con un ojo rojo y el otro con un parche con un [Battle Suit] negro con un gran cañón en uno de sus hombros

\- Laura tiene razón, la gente de la [Isla] depende de nosotras – Dijo una rubia de ojos morado con un [Battle Suit] naranja – Los [Santos], los [God Warriors], los [Blue Warriors], las [Vanadis], las [Sailors Scouts] y los [Hell Hounds] están igual luchando contra los esbirros de la diosa de la discordia [Eris] -

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto una castaña de ojos verdes con coletas y un colmillo sobresalía de sus labios – Houki –

\- Bien, pero son demasiados – Dijo la mencionada

*No se distraigan* Dijo una voz a la par que ven como una espada látigo cortaba a 3 [Dryads] por la mitad

\- ¡Sarashiki-kaichou! – Dijeron el grupo de chicas que platicaban

\- No es momento de platicar, debemos…- Decía la mencionada hasta que escucharon una voz decir…

* _ **¡[Ranpu Seiken**_ _ **]!**_ (Danza violenta de Excalibur)*

En ese momento un poderoso tajo de energía color verde radical se divide en varios múltiples cortes a la vez, creando una red hexagonal entera de muerte. Proyecta una cuadrícula de golpes cortantes al mismo tiempo que cubre todo su campo de visión volviendo polvo al grupo de enemigos que iba a atacar a los demás pilotos

\- No bajen la guardia – Dijo un sujeto que llegaba frente a ellas vistiendo una armadura de oro con dos cuernos en la frente del yelmo con una capa blanca que ondea con el viento

*¡No les da vergüenza!* Decía una joven alta que tiene el pelo largo y negro que lo tiene atado en una cola alta con ojos marrones que vistiendo un [Battle Suit] menos ostentoso que el de las otras chicas – Tuvieron que ser salvadas por el [Santo Dorado] – reprendió duramente

\- L-Lo sentimos, Orimura-sensei – Dijeron Houki y las demás nerviosas

\- Bienvenido seas, [Santo Dorado de Capricornio] – Dijo la identificada como Orimura-sensei cortésmente puesto que no sabía el nombre del mencionado debido a que jamás se revelo – Me disculpo por los problemas que le causaron mis alumnas, [Capricornio]-sama – inclinándose mientras las miraba a muerte para que se inclinaran

\- Lo sentimos mucho, [Capricornio]-sama – Dijeron las chicas apenadas

\- No te preocupes Chifuyu-nee…es mi deber proteger a los inocentes – Dijo una voz que sorprendió a las chicas que defendían la academia

\- C-[Capricornio]-sama… ¿puede repetir el cómo me llamo? – Pregunto la mencionada incrédula…puesto que solo alguien muy querido por ella la llama así

\- Creo que tengo esa mala costumbre de hablar de mas, en fin, cuando llegara la gran [Atenea] sabrían quién soy – Dijo el [Santo de Oro] haciendo un movimiento con retiro la visera del yelmo dejando ver a joven que tiene el pelo negro y corto con raya en medio que tiene los ojos marrones oscuros – Ha pasado un tiempo – saludo con una sonrisa

Las chicas se quedaron congeladas…todas las integrantes de la [Academia IS] e incluso las maestras…no esperaban verlo a "él" en esa armadura para que…

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron todas las mujeres presentes - ¡¿ICHIKA?! – puesto que no pensaron que se encontrarían en el momento menos adecuado

\- Creo que me esperaba algo así – Dijo el mencionado con una gota detrás de su cabeza para que cierto grupo de chicas como cierta instructora lo encararan

\- ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?! – Exclamo la identificada como Chifuyu sumamente enojada

\- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué traes puesta la armadura del Cid-sama?! – Pregunto la rubia de ojos azules

\- Creo que están al pendiente de que hace casi un año que El Cid de Capricornio murió al elevar la [Academia] como una isla de Japón en cooperación con [Kizuna Hida de Leo], ¿no es asi? – Pregunto el chico recibiendo una afirmativa afirmación – Bueno, El Cid de Capricornio era mi maestro -

\- ¡¿TU MAESTRO?! – Exclamaron todas asombradas

\- Entonces…- Decía la rubia de ojos morados

\- Sí, soy su heredero como el actual [Santo Dorado de Capricornio], Ichika Orimura – Se presentó el chico

\- ¡¿S-S-SU HE-HEREDERO?! – Exclamaron todas impactadas

\- Entonces cuando Kizuna-sama vino a la academia…- Decía la castaña de coletas

\- Si, fue para llevarme ante el [Patriarca Shion] y que me envistiera con el título de mi difunto mentor como tomara su lugar – Explico Ichika

\- N-No esperaba algo así – Decía la peli platina de ojos rojos

\- Un momento, si es el caso... ¡¿No deberías estar defendiendo la [10° Casa del Zodiaco] en el [Neo-Santuario]?! – Pregunto una versión menor de Chifuyu – Onii-sama -

\- Ese sería el caso, Madoka-chan pero… - Dijo el chico para entregarle a su hermana un pergamino con un sello que ella misma reconocido para abrirlo

\- Ya veo – Dijo la Orimura mayor

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto la castaña de ojos verdes

\- Ichika será nuestro comandante – Respondió la instructora

\- ¡¿HA?! – Exclamaron todas

\- El patriarca ha enviado a los [Santos Dorados] a ayudarnos; [Seiya de Sagitario]-sama esta con las [Vanadis], [Integra de Géminis]-sama dirige a los [Santos], [Hyoga de Acuario]-sama a los [God Warriors] y a los [Blue Warrios], [Shiryu de Libra]-sama a las [Sailors Scouts], [Milo de Escorpio]-sama a los [Hell Hounds] e Ichika con nosotras – Explico Chifuyu - ¿Cómo procedemos? Ichika-sama – pregunto seriamente

\- Quiero a los de largo alcance al frente, a 20 m a las de medio alcance y a otros 20 m a las de corto alcance dentro de poco volverán a atacar…¿contamos con los suficientes para rodear el contorno de la [Academia] –

\- Si –

\- Entonces rodéenlo…si necesitan descansar hagan el relevo y una persona de media se haga cargo…lo mismo con los de media y los de corta…traten de descansar, puesto que si pasa el enemigo las dos primeras defensas…prepárense a luchar hasta que el adversario este muerto –

\- ¡Si, comandante Ichika! – Exclamaron todas para tomar sus posiciones

\- Ichika – Dijo la Orimura mayor

\- ¿Qué pasa? Orimura-sensei – Pregunto su hermano

\- Ya no soy tu profesora – Dijo Chifuyu con una sonrisa para abrazarlo – Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti y lamento la pérdida del Cid-sama –

\- Chifuyu-nee – Dijo el chico para corresponder el abrazo – Que me digas esas palabras me hace sentir feliz –

\- Después platicamos –

\- De acuerdo –

Todos veían la escena de los hermanos por lo que se enternecieron puesto que había pasado un año desde que el moreno dejo la [Academia] y no supieron nada de él…hasta ahora

\- ¡Fuego! – Exclamo el Orimura menor al ver como nuevo [Dryads] venían hacia ellos para que lanzaran un poderoso bombardeo – (Kizuna…los demás y yo protegeremos la [Isla] así que tu ocúpate de derrotar a Eris) – pensaba con determinación

\- Volviendo al Santuario de Eris –

Kizuna seguía su batalla contra su ex-compañero de clases y amigo, Kazuichi Souda, [Dryad de la Venganza]

\- Detente, Kazuichi-san – Pidió el moreno puesto que sabía cómo terminaría esta pelea

\- ¡¿Por qué no usas el [Trueno Atómico] o tu [Puño de Fuego]?! – Exclamo el mencionado para elevar su cosmos sorprendiendo al chico – Cuando reviví, me prometí que vengaría la muerte de Sonia…¡por eso no parare hasta que sufras lo mismo que ella sufrió cuando la eliminaste! –

\- Si es el caso, entonces te venceré con el poder de [Tauro] – Dijo el moreno para cruzarse de brazos

\- Maldito…- Mascullo el peli rosa elevando su cosmos – _**¡[Clamor of Vengeance]!**_ (Clamor de la Venganza) – mientras a sus lados aparece 2 cráneos negros de cromo aparecen a sus lados para abrir la boca y lanzar dos esferas de energía color rojo sangre

\- Idiota… - Susurro Kizuna con tristeza en su voz mientras aparece la [Pantalla Cósmica] con la [Constelación de Tauro] brillando intensamente - _**¡[Great Horn]!**_ (Gran Cuerno) - concentra su cosmos en esta posición y después lleva las palmas hacia adelante a la velocidad de la luz liberando ese poder de golpe provocando una poderosa onda de choque de arrasa con todo…destrozando la técnica del [Dryad]

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo el peli rosa antes de chocar contra uno de los pilares del enemigo

\- Esto se acabó – Sentencio el moreno

\- ¡Maldición!…- Decía el peli rosa derramando lagrimas – No pude vengarla, al final –

\- Souda-san…Sonia está viva y actualmente acude a una escuela mixta privada en un lugar donde jamás la desesperación la alcanzara y siempre estará segura – Dijo el moreno

\- M-Mientes…yo vi como las mataste a ella, a Mioda-san y Tsumiki-san – Dijo el peli rosa para que viera como las iris del moreno se volvieron azul brillante viendo a una joven alta de cabello rubio hasta las rodillas con la piel pálida y los ojos de color verde claro vestida con un uniforme mientras sonríe como antes de unirse a Junko…al ver eso el chico derrama lagrimas - ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto con esperanza

\- Las [memorias del cosmos] jamás pueden ser alteradas – Respondió el moreno

\- Entiendo…- Dijo el peli rosa – Que alivio…al menos ella vive una vida feliz y tranquila…algo que desee para ella de corazón…Gracias Kizuna…en verdad gracias…sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón…pero lamento haber caído en las mentiras de Junko Enoshima como el daño que cause… pero al menos puedo descansar en paz e irme de este mundo sabiendo que ella está a salvo…agh…dame la mano para irme sabiendo que puedo dejar en buenas manos a quien quería como mi linda novia…pero antes de irme… – sus ojos se volvieron rojos para que después de unos segundos los cerrara mientras derramaba lagrimas por lo que el cuerpo del [Dryad] se volvió partículas de luz que se volvieron una flor azul que creció en el templo

(Que en la otra vida solo veas la luz y la paz guie tus pasos…[Requiescat in Pace]…amigo mío) Pensaba el moreno con los ojos ensombrecidos por su fleco para seguir adelante _**{Chicos, solo tenemos 24 horas para detener a Eris o si no algo terrible sucederá}**_

 _ **{¿A qué te refieres? Kizuna-niisan}**_ Dijo la rubia

 _ **{Eris liberara las [Evil Seeds], las semillas del caos del [Útero], el árbol del conflicto que corromperán a los habitantes de los [Floats] creando nuevamente una [Gran Tragedia]}**_

 _ **{¡¿Cómo?!}**_ Exclamaron los [Jóvenes Santos]

\- En la siguiente casa –

Nos encontramos a Soma de León menor frente a la persona con la que colisiono su [cosmos]. Un hombre alto y musculoso de piel pálida, pelo negro y ojos rojos. Viste una armadura color azabache-rojo sangre de cuerpo completo. Tiene cadenas alrededor de su cuello con un silbato que cuelga en la parte media, y emite un aura eléctrica de sus ojos de color rojo. Él tiene dos cicatrices que va desde la parte superior de sus dos ojos a la baja en sus propias direcciones. El [Joven Santo] estaba siendo superado por su oponente por mucho debido a que por alguna razón, cada ataque que realizaba, su enemigo lo replicaba a una mayor potencia como podía anticipar sus movimientos…era una locura total. Un ejemplo fue cuando lanzo su [Lionet Burning Fire] (Fuego Ardiente del León Menor) pero este lo detuvo para lanzarle su tecnica con mayor fuerza que lo hizo caer pesadamente contra el suelo

\- Demonios…- Dijo el castaño naranja mientras se levantaba

\- Ya te lo dije chico, hace falta algo más para que puedas derrotarme – Dijo el moreno de ojos rojos para que salga volando con un rayo dorado

*¡Soma!*

\- K-Kizuna-nii – Dijo el mencionado al ver a su maestro ir a donde estaba

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el [Dorado]

\- Estoy hecho polvo jeje – Contesto el [León Menor] mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del chico

\- Ten cuidado, Nidai-san era anteriormente el [Ultimate Team Manager] (Súper Entrenador de Preparatoria)… podía saber tus debilidades y mejorar tus técnicas – Explicaba el moreno

\- Veo que aún me recuerdas, Hida-kun – Dijo el moreno de ojos rojos

\- Nidai-san – Dijo el mencionado para ponerse al frente pero…

\- Esta es mi pelea, Kizuna-nii…¡no te metas! – Comento Soma para hacerlo a un lado

\- ¿Puedes con esto? –

\- No soy tan débil, ya no necesito que me protejas como cuando estábamos en [Palestra] –

\- De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado con su [Ojo Escáner] y su [Copycat] – Dijo el moreno de ojos grises para pasar a un lado del enemigo que no pudo seguir la velocidad del [Santo Dorado]. Cuando lo iba a seguir en ese momento una pared de fuego se lo impidió

\- Te estas enfrentando a mí –

\- Veo que le tienes un respeto a Hida-kun –

\- Él es como un hermano y el alumno de mi padre…algún día yo heredare su rango de [Santo Dorado de Leo]…haciéndole sentir orgulloso como mi maestro –

\- Esa mirada me gusta…me presento ahora que me has dejado de atacar soy Nekomatu Nidai, [Dryad de la Brutalidad] y donde te encuentras es el [Palacio de Brutus] –

\- Soy Soma, [Santo de Bronce del León Menor] – Correspondio el [Joven Santo] a la cortesía

\- Veamos que tienes, [León Menor] -

\- _**¡[Lionet Bomber]!**_ (Bombardeo del León Menor) – Exclamo Soma concentrando su [cosmos] siendo envuelto por este para lanzarse con gran violencia contra el adversario con una tacleada de fútbol americano para que Nekomaru a milímetros lo esquivara - ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – decía incrédulo puesto que había esquivado como si nada

\- ¡TE FALTA MAS FUERZA EN ESTE ATAQUE….[LEÓN MENOR]! – Exclamo el [Dryad] para que este realizara la misma posición de que Soma para….- _**¡[Lionet Bomber]!**_ (Bombardeo del León Menor) – para impactar violentamente el cuerpo del [Santo]

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo de dolor Soma para quedar empotrado en una de las paredes del edificio - Eso dolió…- con apenas fuerzas – (¿Cómo es que lo hace?) – se preguntaba

\- Veo que aun a pesar de que Hida-kun te lo dijo no lo entiendes. Bien, te lo explicare…yo soy un [Automant] – Decía Nekomaru sorprendiendo al [Joven Santo] – Incluso cuando me reencarnaron con un cuerpo…le pedí a Souda-san que me convirtiera nuevamente en un Cyborg…para tener mi [Ojos Escáner] pero usando los conocimientos de Shoko Karyusai me dio un cuerpo parecido al mío. Nací con la habilidad de poder ver los movimientos musculares de cualquier ser vivo como entender las habilidades de los atletas y replicarlas además de encontrar sus debilidades y mejorarlas…esa habilidad la llamaron [Copycat]. Sin embargo, mi habilidad ocular era inferior a mi [Copycat] por lo que solo use mis ojos para entrenar a mis protegidos. Pero para no quedar desequilibrado pedí que modificaran mi cuerpo por lo que me convirtieron en un [Automant] mejorando mi cuerpo….desde mis sentidos hasta mi fuerza –

\- Entonces no será fácil vencerte – Dijo Soma

\- Si eso piensas, es mejor que no sigas…no soy el más fuerte…entre nosotros hay alguien que maneja la fortuna y siempre lo ha acompaña la suerte…fue el [Ultimate Super Lucky] (Súper Afortunado de Preparatoria)…Nagito Komaeda y aquel que es el mejor en todo... el [Ultimate Main] (El Súper de Preparatoria) Izuru kamakura – Dijo el [Dryad de la Brutalidad] – Ellos junto con las [Despair Twins] (Gemelas de la Desesperación) son los más fuertes –

En ese momento las dudas nublan al [Santo del León Menor] por lo que retrocedió sintiendo como su enemigo era más grande que él. De pronto a su mente vino lo que le dijo Kizuna hace tiempo cuando le pregunto cómo se había hecho tan fuerte

" _Entre las capacidades de los seres humanos se encuentran los cinco sentidos (vista, oído, gusto, olfato y tacto), pero además existe un sexto sentido también conocido como "intuición" o "capacidad de premonición". Normalmente se dice que las personas cuyo sexto sentido está más desarrollado poseen "percepción extrasensorial"._

 _Aparte de estos existe así mismo un séptimo sentido, menos conocido._

 _La capacidad de los [Santos] para desarrollar la fuerza sobrehumana que les caracteriza se fundamenta en el potencial de hacer arder el séptimo sentido hasta su explosión. Así pues el séptimo sentido es la fuente de un inmenso poder que supera a todos los demás poderes conocidos...¡ [EL COSMOS]!_

 _Cuanto tengas dudas, solo levántate y eleva tu [Cosmos]…los [Santos] somos capaces de crear un milagro"_

(Entonces…debo hacer arder mi cosmos para que pueda despertar el [7° sentido]) Pensaba Soma para empezar a elevar su [Cosmos] sorprendiendo a su adversario que sonreía puesto que la mirada de duda e incertidumbre se cambiaba por una de determinación

\- Soma del [León Menor] – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa - ¡Eleva…eleva tu [Cosmos] hasta el infinito!...¡Demuéstrame que clase de maestro es Hida-kun! –

\- ¡Arde…Arde [Cosmos]! – Exclamo el castaño naranja mientras que Nekomaru decidió ponerse serio para que elevara el [Cosmos]…ambos se veían siendo que estaban listos para realizar el ataque que representaba su fuerza

\- _**¡[Lionet Bomber]!**_ (Bombardeo del León Menor) – Exclamaron ambos para lanzarse nuevamente al ataque siendo que nuevamente el [Dryad] gano para que este saliera disparado

\- ¡Esto no es suficiente! – Exclamo el moreno de ojos rojos – Si quieres vencerme deberás elevar tu [Cosmos] aún más –

\- ¿Por qué me alientas? –

\- Como te dije fui el [Utimate Team Manager] (Super Entrenador de Preparatoria)…ver como un atleta evoluciona y se supera cada instante es algo que me revitaliza… ¡vamos, [León Menor]…debes de superar sus límites! -

En ese momento Soma le hacía caso a Nekomaru Nidai mientras que este hacia lo mismo pero veía con una sonrisa el incremento del [Cosmos] de Soma…era como ver a un entrenador enseñando y viendo cómo crece su protegido

\- ¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU….[LEÓN MENOR]! – Exclamo el moreno de ojos rojos vigorosamente mientras veía con una sonrisa como poco a poco el [Cosmos] de Soma empezó a emitir un brillo dorado - Como forma de respeto por ese espíritu imbatible usare mi técnica especial – Dijo el moreno para elevar su [Cosmos] que se concentra en sus manos. Los brazos se vuelven enteramente como leones– _**¡[Soushiken]!**_ (Doble Puño de León) -

\- ¡Ruge, [Cosmos]! – Exclamaba Soma para que por instinto generara un círculo de fuego delante de él concentrándolo en una bola de fuego, le da unos giros alrededor de sí mismo para crear el impulso necesario y así lanzarlo contra su rival - _**¡[Lionet Explosion]!**_ (Explosión de León Menor) –

En ese momento Nekomura se lanza las cabezas de león para que choquen con la onda de fuego creando una colisión. Pero ninguno daba terreno puesto que si lo hacía recibiría el ataque del otro con todo su poder

\- Siguiente Casa –

Vemos a una morena de buen cuerpo y cabello castaño largo vestida con una [Leaf] miraba desde la entrada del templo…el edificio que está debajo de donde se libraba una batalla entre un [Santo] y un [Dryad]

\- Nekomaru-san – Susurro con tristeza puesto que sabía cómo era el mencionado y cual probablemente sería su final mientras los demás [Santos] sentían un poderoso cosmos pero Kizuna sonrió puesto que sabía que significaba

\- Palacio de Brutus –

Los ataques chocaban mientras ambos chicos forcejeaban para no ser abatido por el ataque de otro

\- ¡Voy a vencerte, Nekomaru Nidai! –

\- ¡MUESTRAME TU ESPIRITU DE LUCHA…DEMUESTRAME QUE PUEDES SER DIGNO SUCESOR DE KIZUNA HIDA, [LEÓN MENOR]! –

En ese momento el poder del [Cosmos] de Soma supero el poder de Nekomaru que recibió el ataque de lleno por lo que fue envuelto en una poderosa ráfaga ígnea que lo termino por derribar dejándole graves quemaduras pero increíblemente el tipo no parecía que iba a ceder puesto que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada ensombrecida para después sonreír caminando para ponerse a su lado mientras pone su mano en el hombre del chico

\- Has crecido en poco tiempo, sigue…no sé si lo sabes pero…-

\- Si, Kizuna-nii me lo dijo telepáticamente –

\- Entiendo…- Dijo el [Dryad] – Creo que fui débil…al caer en las mentiras de Enoshima…mi pasado como él de los demás fue duro por lo que fuimos fácilmente manipulados –

\- Eso no es excusa – Dijo el castaño naranja seriamente – Kizuna-nii también tuvo un pasado doloroso y a pesar de eso siempre mantuvo la esperanza como no cayó en los juegos de Enoshima –

\- Tienes razón, simplemente quise salir de mi realidad y acepte que la desesperación era la única forma…en verdad que soy estúpido – Dijo el moreno de ojos rojos que se volvieron a ser cafés derramando lagrimas – No se necesita la desesperación para vivir…si no un corazón fuerte y una inquebrantable determinación para superar las adversidades…eso lo aprendí de ti Soma…salva al mundo y la esperanza por la que lucha Hida-kun….pero sobretodo dile a Kizuna que me perdone como también me perdone Akane por no poder protegerla y cumplir mi promesa – para volverse partículas de luz que se elevan al cielo convirtiéndose en flores azules que caen para que el [Santo del León Menor] tome una

\- Nekomaru Nidai…siempre recordare tu nombre como tus lecciones y tu determinación para que despertara el [7° Sentido]…todo a costa de tu nueva vida – Dijo el alumno de Kizuna derramando lagrimas para dejar la flor en el suelo y seguir su camino

\- Mas adelante –

Yuna llegaba junto a Koga, Ryuuho, Eden y Haruto llegaban al siguiente templo pero vieron como este parecía un gimnasio con varios obstáculos pero en ese momento la rubia siente una presencia por lo que realizo una patada ascendente

\- Eres buena, es la primera vez que detienen una de mis patadas – Dijo una joven alta y joven, que está alrededor de los 20-22. Posee un cuerpo atlético y curvilíneo. Tiene la piel bronceada, su cabello es largo castaño hasta los hombros y tiene ojos rojos. Viste una armadura azabache-rojo sangre que se ajusta a su figura – Me presento, soy Akame Owari en mi vida pasada fui la [Ultimate Gymnast] (Súper Gimnasta de Preparatoria), soy la [Drayd de la Violencia] y este es el [Palacio Espartano] –

\- Chicos, sigan…Soma y Kizuna-niisama estarán aquí pronto…no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo –

\- ¿Estaras bien? Yuna – Pregunto Koga preocupado

\- Si, recuerden lo que nos dijo Kizuna-niisama antes de venir…no debemos ver hacia atrás y siempre seguir adelante – Dijo la rubia

\- Hmph…eso suena a algo que diría Idashi…mejor dicho, Hida – Comento la castaña

\- Entonces nos vamos – Dijo Ryuuho para que siguieran adelante

\- ¿Creen que los dejare ir como si nada? – Dijo Akane para apoyarse en uno de los piares para que se lanzara a darles una patada pero fue detenía por una patada de Yuna para que le dé una patada giratoria con la pierna izquierda

\- Tu oponente soy yo…El [Santo Femenino del Aguila] Yuna – Se presentó la rubia

\- De acuerdo, veremos quienes la más fuerte - Dijo la castaña

En ese momento ambas chicas empezaron un duelo solo usando patadas, quien los viera pensaría que están practicando capoeira pero el juego era rudo al punto que chocaban sus piernas pero como tenían protección siguieron sin parar al mismo tiempo aumentaban la intensidad de sus ataques puesto que ninguna quería perder ante la otra hasta que Akane salto y se apoyó en uno de los pilares mientras que liberaba su [cosmos] de su cuerpo para….

\- _**¡[Violence Kick]!**_ (Patada violenta) – Exclamo la castaña lanzando una poderosa patada a la boca del estómago que la hizo derrapar hasta empotrarse contra la pared – Vamos, [Águila], levantate….¡esto no ha terminado! –

(Realmente es fuerte) Pensaba Yuna puesto que jamás había enfrentado a un enemigo así

\- Vamos ponte de pie, esto aún no ha terminado – Dijo la castaña

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la rubia para elevar su [Cosmos] mientras levanta una de sus piernas, en ella concentra viento con el que impulsa su pierna y asesta a su rival una poderosa patada. Su rival queda envuelto en un tornado y sale despedido por los aires – _**¡[Divine Tornado]!**_ (Tornado Divino) –

Akane luego del ataque cae pesadamente al suelo desde una gran altura por lo que su cuerpo empieza a sangrar levemente pero ella estaba sonriendo, cosa que dejo realmente asombrada a la [Santo Femenino de Águila]

\- Ese fue un gran ataque [Águila]…pero te faltara algo más que eso para vencerme – Dijo la [Chevalier of Despair] levantándose como si nada - ¿Por qué me ves así? Nosotros somos el equivalente a los [12 Santos de Oro] en los [Dryads]? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la rubia - ¡¿Si es así porque no usas el cosmos del [7° Sentido]?! –

\- ¿7°…que? – Dijo la castaña confundida para que [Yuna de Águila] se vaya de espaldas

\- Mientras en la [Isla Flotante Grecia] –

Vemos como un grupo de enfermeras lideradas por una chica de cabello morado y largo (el cual lo lleva muy disparejo, como es notado en su flequillo), sus ojos son de color morado grisáceo. Usa un uniforme de enfermera que consiste de una blusa rosa pastel, con un cuello y mangas abombadas de color blanco, junto con una falda corta de color celeste. Sobre su ropa también lleva un delantal blanco, que en un costado tiene dos franjas rojas: una larga en vertical, y otra corta en horizontal. Aparte de esto, Mikan tiene su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha vendados, y lleva un parche pequeño en su rodilla izquierda. Se puede apreciar que tiene un lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo como un curita debajo de su ojo derecho

\- Espere por favor, tiene que descansar – Pidio la peli morada como una Onee-san

\- Pero…- Decía el soldado de los [Hell Hounds] que atendía la chica

\- Sé que quiere defender a la [Isla] pero en su estado, más que ayudar estorbara – Dijo la enfermera – En estos momentos nuestro hogar depende de nosotros como lo hace Kizuna-sama y su equipo…por eso para ayudar debe estar en perfectas condiciones –

\- Tiene razón, Tsumiki-kangofu (Enfermera Tsumiki) – Dijo el soldado

\- Tsumiki-kangofuinchou (Jefa de Enfermeras Tsumiki) – Dijo otra enfermera

\- Reporte – Dijo la mencionada

\- Todos los soldados así como los demás guerreros han sido atendidos – Dijo la mujer

\- Perfecto, ahora dejaremos enfermeras estacionarias como pediremos su protección mientras nos dirigimos a los refugios como a las academia – Menciono la peli morada

*Por eso no hay problema* Dijo una voz para ver a una joven relativamente alta, bella, con los ojos morados y una tez pálida. Ella lleva su cabello lila atado con una cola dejando dos mechones largos que le llegan hasta el abdomen. Viste un traje de las fuerzas especiales mientras trae unos audífonos con micro y guantes negros a la medida con estoperoles

\- Detective Kirigiri – Dijo la jefa de enfermeras

\- No tienes que ser tan formal, Tsumiki-san…de cualquier forma soy la teniente Kirigiri – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Cuándo te ascendieron? – Pregunto la enfermera curiosa

\- Apenas ayer pero no esperaba que fuera parte de las fuerzas especiales para combatir en una [Guerra Santa] – Comento la peli lila – Sobre la protección, no te preocupes…ellas estarán bien, preparamos un campamento de curación –

\- Bien, entonces me voy con las demás a las academias Toutsuki Hakujou y Maijima – Dijo la peli morada

\- Ve con cuidado – Dijo la peli lila – Tsukija, Akaru, Kaja y Abarai…llévenlas a los refugios y a las academia –

\- Si, teniente – Dijeron los mencionados para que las enfermeras se subieran en un comboy llevando a las chicas

\- Refugio de la Academia Maijima –

Vemos como hay varios alumnos en el lugar entre ellos, 2-B Pencils y otros más que estaban intranquilos como algunos que estaban heridos mientras trataba las heridas menores en los afectados por el ataque que los soldados de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] y las [Fuerza Especiales] pudieron parar. Se podía oír mucho tumulto debido a que no sabían que pasaban por lo que en ese momento una mujer en sus 20's de apariencia amistosa que tiene ojos verdes. Su cabello color castaño naranja brillante está atado en una larga cola de caballo con un coletero rosa. Viste una chaqueta blanca, una camisa rosa, un chaleco negro, una falda delgada negra, medias negras y tacones negros pasó al frente

\- Chicos, atención – Dijo la castaña pero los jóvenes continuaban para que tomara un megáfono *¡DIJE QUE ME PUSIERAN ATENCION!* para que todos se calmaran puesto que sabían del carácter de la castaña *Eso está mejor*

\- Creo que fue una gran opción dejarle esto a Yukizome-sensei – Dijo un profesor

*Deben conservar la calma, en unos momentos vendrán el personal de emergencias para ayudarnos* Dijo la identificada como Yukizome-sensei *Pero creo que tendré que ser honesta con ustedes…en este momento se está librando una [Guerra Santa]*

Ese comentario dejo a los chicos con varias dudas por lo que el lugar comenzó a resonar con las voces de los estudiantes

*Una [Guerra Santa] es una guerra entre dioses que se da entre los [Santos] de nuestra señora la gran [Atenea] y los dioses malignos que quieren dominar la tierra. La [Guerra] en este momento es contra la diosa de la discordia, Eris y sus [Dryads]*

*Entonces nosotros seremos afectados*

*¿La [Isla] sera destruida?*

*No puede ser….*

*Conversen la calma* Dijo Chisa-sensei *El [Neo-Santuario] asi como las [Fuerzas de Seguridad] y las [Fuerzas Especiales] se han movilizado ademas de que el [Patriarca] ha enviado un equipo de ataque al [Santuario de Eris] comandado por el [Santo Dorado de Leo] Kizuna-sama*

*Uff…que alivio*

*Kizuna-sama vencerá*

*Es cierto, después de todo ha derrotado a mucho enemigos del [Universo Alternativo] el solo*

*De seguro Kizuna-sama se levantara con la victoria y terminara con esto*

Los profesores vieron que la decisión de Yukizome-sensei había dado efecto puesto que los alumnos alterados estaban calmados además de que la mención del [Santo Dorado] dio esperanzas a los jóvenes que se encontraban desesperados

\- Creo que supo como motivar a los chicos, Yukizome-sensei – Dijo un profesor

\- ¿Cuál es su secreto? – Pregunto otra profesora

\- Supongo que solo dije lo que querían saber – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – Además de que Kizuna-sama es un héroe de guerra en la [Isla] –

\- Ara… ¿será que Yukizome-sensei es una fan de Kizuna-sama? – Comento otra maestra pícaramente

\- Y-Yo…¡¿p-pero que dice, Asakura-sensei?! – Dijo la mencionada sonrojada

\- Ese sonrojo puede interpretarse de muchas maneras, ufufufu – Dijo Asakura-sensei con picardía

En ese momento llegan las enfermeras para que empiecen a usar su cosmo curativo mientras que Yukizome se acerca a la jefa de enfermeras Tsumiki

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas? Tsumiki-san – Pregunto la profesora

\- Bien, gracias a Atenea que no hubo más heridos y si los hubo fueron de heridas menores, Yukizome-sensei…los [Dirigentes de la Isla] actuaron a tiempo. En estos momento los [Hell Hounds] como los [Santos de Acero] buscan civiles como los [Santos de Bronce] y estudiantes de [Palestra] están buscando aquellos que despidan un cosmos de sentimientos negativos para someterlos y que los [Santos Dorados] usen su [Cosmos] para purificarlos con la técnica de [Koga de Pegaso]-san – Explico la enfermera

\- Ya veo –

\- Chisa-san –

\- ¿Qué pasa? Mikan-san –

\- ¿C-Crees que Kizuna-sama este bien? –

La identificada como Chisa vio que aquella llamada Mikan estaba preocupada por el [Santo Dorado] como ella. Era normal, Kizuna de Leo las ha apoyado mucho puesto que ella como otras más perdió todo en el [Segundo Impacto del Universo Alternativo]

\- Si, él estará bien, recuerda que tan fuerte es – Dijo la castaña

\- S-Si, Kizuna-sama volverá a casa – Dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa – Voy a atender a las demás – yéndose con una sonrisa

*¿No estas preocupada por Kizuna-sama?* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una chica muy atractiva de piel blanca hechizante que tiene ojos azules, cabello largo de color azul más oscuro que el de sus ojos. En su cabello, lleva varias horquillas de color blanco alrededor de su flequillo. Vestida con el uniforme de la [Academia Maijima] – Chisa-nee –

\- Lo estoy, Sayaka-chan pero…- Decía Chisa

\- ¿Pero? – Dijo la identificada como Sayaka

\- Siempre creo en que él volverá y nunca dejo que las dudas me nublen porque Kizuna-kun me ha demostrado que nunca debo de perder la esperanza – Dijo la castaña

\- Es verdad – Dijo peli azul sonriendo

\- Saya-chan, busca a Ibuki-san, necesitare la ayuda de ambas –

\- Santuario de Eris – Palacio Espartano –

Las chicas continuaban con su batalla sin descanso, usando simplemente patadas para demostrar quién era la mejor en la pelea de patadas…solo usaban sus manos como apoyo

\- Eres buena [Águila] – Dijo la [Dryad de la Violencia] para seguir atacando

\- Tu tambien Owari-san – Dijo la mencionada detenido sus embates

\- Pero tengo una duda…sé que eres hija del actual [Santo de Acuario] – Dijo la castaña para seguir atacando - ¿Entonces por qué no usas las técnicas de hielo que nos comentó Eris-sama? – en ese momento sintió como la rubia aumento la fuerza de la patada que le dio que la hizo derrapar hasta chocar

\- Mi padre es mi padre y yo soy yo…me convertí en [Santo Femenino] para salir de la sombra de mi padre y que me llamaran por mi nombre en lugar de que me dijeran "La hija de [Acuario]" o "La princesa de los hielos" – Dijo Yuna seriamente

\- Eso es bueno, seria aburrido que trataras de ser como él – Comento Akane con una sonrisa para seguir el duelo donde ninguna daba un paso atrás o retrocedía para que la rubia hiciera una pregunta que su enemiga no esperaría

\- Owari-san…si eres una gran guerrera…¿Por qué te uniste a Junko Enoshima? – Dijo la [Santo Femenino del Águila]

\- Supongo que fue porque me lavo el cerebro así como me sedujo por sus ideales…y por mí pasado…fácilmente fue convencida – Dijo la mencionada - Cuando era niña, vivía en un área muy pobre donde la gente moría frecuentemente. Por las mañanas, no era muy raro encontrar cadáveres. Debido a esto, nunca me moleste en hacer amigos cercanos o en aprender los nombres de otras personas. A menudo me moría de hambre y también era víctima de abuso físico en algunas ocasiones por mis padres y los vecinos. A pesar de eso nadie trató de ayudarme y sólo podía depender de mi misma. Donde vivía era un lugar desagradable lleno de personas desagradables.

Tenía 7 hermanos menores y mis padres desempleados pero siempre se engañaban o cuando moria uno el otro lo reemplazaba como tenía más hermanos. Siempre creí que era mi responsabilidad cuidar de sus hermanos menores y tome muchos trabajos de medio tiempo. Cuando trabajaba como camarera, a veces robaba las sobras de la comida para dárselas a mi familia.

Siempre era perseguida por pervertidos, lo cual me ayudó a ser hábil en el trote con salto de obstáculos. Los amantes de mi madrastra mi intentaban tocar cuando estaban borrachos y mi pedían que hiciera trabajos "extraños", como servirles la comida mientras no usaban ropa interior.

Cuando Akane trabajaba como una camarera, había un viejo entrenador de gimnasia que solía venir a la cafetería todo el tiempo. El hombre me manoseaba y decía que tenía un cuerpo sorprendente. Sin embargo, ese viejo rabo verde me surgiría hacer gimnasia. Después de ser muchas veces persuadida, finalmente acepte en seguir su consejo. Empecé a hacer gimnasia por dinero y gracias a esto, fui capaz de darle un nuevo hogar mis hermanos

Asistí a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza como la [Ultimate Gymnast]. En algún punto que no recuerdo, siempre he sido mala para eso, conocí a Idashi a quien rete a duelo donde me venció y me convertí en su amiga. También conocí a Enoshima que en dibujo un mundo utópico que vendría con la [desesperación]…por eso me uní a ella y la seguí como un perro faldero…tal vez si Hida tuviera un pasado triste en lugar de un mundo de paz y calma como es el [Neo-Santuario]….–

Yuna estaba cabizbaja apretando los puños mientras temblaba siendo que Akeno la miro curiosa para decir…

\- Oh, vamos…sé que mi pasado es triste pero no por eso…- Pero no termino la frase para recibir una patada de viento que la mando contra un pilar mientras ve como la rubia la mirada seriamente

\- Ahora lo comprendo, ustedes los [Ultimate Despair] son unos cobardes – Dijo la

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Mascullo la [Dryad]

\- Kizuna-niisama también tuvo un pasado difícil pero a diferencia de ustedes el no cayó en la desesperacion…¡NO!...se levantó y siguió viviendo para llegar a ser el [Santo Dorado] que es hoy…entonces…¡No hables de lo que no sabes! – Exclamo Yuna – ¡Akane Owaria, [Dryad de la Violencia]…voy a derrotarte!...¡Resuena cosmos! – haciendo crecer el fulgor que salía de su cuerpo para que empezara brillar de color dorado mientras invade la sala sorprendiendo a la [Dryad] que sonreía mordazmente

\- Ultima casa –

Vemos a la líder de los [Chevaliers of Despair] viendo los combates entre los [Santos] y los [Drayds] sumamente aburrida y molesta

\- Ahora entiendo porque los llaman [Guerreros de la Esperanza]…que asqueroso [Cosmos] despiden – Dijo la rubia con repugnancia – Lleno de determinación y esperanza…me dan ganas de vomitar – para pasar a ver a cierto [Santo Dorado] – Pronto Kizuna-kun…pronto seras mio y nunca te dejare ir –

*Te gusta perder el tiempo, Enoshima* Dijo una voz para que viera a un hombre de cabello lila y ojos azules vestido con una armadura que tiene varios adornos en el pecho y su casco. Posee colores muy atractivos, específicamente un tono azabache-rojo sangre adornado con varias piedras

\- Crystal – Mascullo la mencionada - ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –

\- Atë me mando para ver que hacías, pero como veo solo estás perdiendo el tiempo – Dijo el mencionado para ver la pantalla – Así que él es el hijo de Ilias, casi me recuerda a su padre –

\- ¿Lo conociste? – Pregunto la ex-[Ultimate Fashionist] curiosa

\- Por supuesto, fue unos de los fundadores del [Neo-Santuario] y cuando estaba vivo lo conocí en persona – Respondió Crystal

\- Me hubiera gustado luchar contra él y hacerlo caer en la desesperación – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malévola

-He-He….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Reía con fuerza el ex – [Santo]

\- ¡¿Qué te da tanta risa?! – Pregunto molesta la rubia

\- Chiquilla tonta, tu JAMAS hubieras podido siquiera tocar a Ilias – Dijo el peli lila para irse dejando a la [Ultimate Despair] furiosa

En el camino a la entrada de [Útero] se encontró con una hermosa chica que tiene pelo púrpura largo que llega más allá de su cintura cuando está completamente suelto. Mantiene su pelo atado con una sola cola de caballo con una cinta color rojo, mientras que el resto de su cabello cae en su cara formando varios mechones. Ella tiene los ojos de color azul claro. Uno de los rasgos más distintivos es su cuerpo muy desarrollado y curvilíneo, sobre todo sus pechos. Ella también es considerablemente alta cuando se vieron fueron a un rincón donde no sentían ningún [Cosmos] o presencia

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas? – Pregunto la chica de cabello morado

\- Parece que mandaron al [Santo de Leo] junto a unos jóvenes [Santos] como otros más que están peleando con los robots que están siendo controlados por Enoshima. Souda y Nidai han caído – Dijo el peli lila

\- ¡¿Kizuna?! – Exclamo la chica puesto que por lo que supo cuando dejo el [Neo-Santuario] es que el chico estaba perdido en acción

\- Por ahora debemos seguir como estamos hasta que sea la hora de actuar – Dijo Crystal – Haruko -

\- Entiendo – Dijo la mencionada para que ambos se separaran para ponerse en sus posiciones

Kizuna seguía corriendo mientras a la vista estaba la siguiente casa pero en esta podía sentir dos presencias que se le hicieron conocidas. Cuando entro vio como Yuna luchaba contra Akane que lo vio y fue a atacarlo…pero el moreno detuvo el ataque con un dedo sorprendiendo a la castaña

\- Te hará falta algo más que eso para vencerme – Dijo el Hida menor fríamente para detener todos los ataques con el dedo que tenía levantado para que este sin mover un musculo cree una ráfaga de aire para que mande a volar a la chica – Yuna…¿puedes con esto? –

\- No me subestimes, Kizuna-niisama – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa confiada mientras Akane se detiene con uno de los pilares del templo para que se detuviera

\- Te-he…así que esta es tu verdadera fuerza, Hida – Dijo [Ultimate Gynmastic] realmente emocionada - ¡Lucha contra mí! –

\- Tu oponente no soy yo…es Yuna de [Águila] – Dijo el moreno dándole la espalda para seguir su camino siendo perseguido por Akane que fue detenida por un muro de viento

– Maldita…- Mascullo la [Dryad] puesto que sabía quién iba interferido en su camino

\- Nii-sama lo dijo….tu oponente soy yo – Dijo la mencionada para elevar su [Cosmos]

\- Creo que he sido muy benevolente – Dijo la castaña para elevar su [cosmos] sorprendiendo a la rubia mientras sus ojos brillaban como faros – En realidad te mentí [Águila] –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la mencionada

\- Sé que es el [7° sentido] – Declaro la castaña dejando sorprendida a la rubia que estaba con los ojos abiertos - Nekomaru y Souda no lo utilizaron debido a que ellos no lo vieron necesario pensando o tuvieron motivos para no hacerlo…yo lo hice para divertirme y que la batalla no terminara tan rápido. Al revivirnos, Eris-sama nos dio el [7° Sentido] para que lo usáramos y estuviéramos a la par de los [Santos Dorados]. Hida complico solo las cosas, al usar esto mis demás compañeros entendieron que no debemos subestimarlos más solo porque son unos niños…¡prepárate chiquilla insolente para sentir mi técnica más poderosa!... _ **¡[Megaton Meteor Crash]!**_ (Choque del Meteoro de Megatones) –

Akane salta, se eleva muy alto por los aires y ataca haciendo girar su cuerpo adoptando la apariencia de un meteoro de energía violeta, cayendo y proyectándose como un cometa a toda velocidad sobre su objetivo, termina el movimiento con una fuerte patada lanzando su pie adelante para golpear de lleno el torso de la rubia desquebrajando el peto de su armadura

¡CRACK!

\- ¡PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! – Solto un grito mudo Yuna mientras escupía sangre para ser empotrada contra la pared de la entrada con una fuerza brutal destrozando varios pilares del templo en el trayecto quedando semi inconsciente

\- Mejor no te levantes mocosa, si no será la última cosa que hagas antes de que mueras – Dijo la castaña con las intenciones de que esta batalla terminara pronto puesto que quería ir por Hida ahora que su "adversaria" había sido derrotada

\- En la siguiente casa –

Dos personas estaban esperando a los invasores; uno sentado en lo que parecía ser un sillón junto a una mesa donde estaba un coctel y con un ojo brillando mientras la otra persona estaba a su lado se encontraba hincada

\- Parece que terminaron los juegos –

\- Tiene razón, mi señor –

\- Solo espera Hida, te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste hace 4 años –

Los [Chevaliers of Despair] han sido alertados por la "señal" de Owari, ninguno de ellos se contendrá en las próximas batallas. La verdadera [Guerra Santa] comienza ahora

¿Los [Jóvenes Santos] serán capaces de superar esta inclemente prueba?

¿Quiénes son los siguientes [Dryads] a enfrentar?

¿Cuánto del pasado de Kizuna se revelara?

Los enemigos a partir de este punto serán inclementes por lo que los [Jóvenes Santos] si quieren salir airosos deberán sus limites

Bleach ED 17

 ***Música***

Aparece la entrada a [Ataraxia] para que se abra dejando ver….

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

A las técnicas de [Ataraxia]

 ***Música***

Deja ver a Chisa y Sayaka juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

Kyoko y Mikan juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color azul en poses Moe

E Ibuki y Sonia juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color amarillo en poses Moe

 **Heiki datte**

 **Sugu gaman shiteita no wa**

 **Kitto boku tachi no warui toko de**

 **"Itsumo isshou ni ittai" tte omoteita no ni,**

 **Suru chigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta**

Aparecen 11 de los 12 [Santos Dorados] con sus respectivos alumnos

 **Deatte hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao date**

 **Sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta**

 **¡Dakishimetaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Aparecen los [Chevaliers of Despair], a los [Ghost] y a los [Dryads] para que se vea a Monaka, Izuru y Junko siendo que detrás de ellos esta Eris

Para que la esclerótica y la pupila de Kizuna se vuelvan ambar como su pupila se rasge

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

 **Suki datta**

 **Hazu datta**

 **Itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo**

 **Sore nanoni**

 **Tega todoku gaki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da**

Aparece Soma en posición de Boxeo

Aparece Taiga y Erza de espalda con espalda

Aparece Koga con Ryuho estrechando las manos

Aparece Eden y Haruto con las manos cruzadas

Aparece Yuna con una sonrisa y una pose Moe

Aparece Reiri y Kei juntas

Aparece Sylvia entusiastamente

Aparece Hayuru enviando sus [Blades]

Aparecen Aine y Yurishia de espaldas extendiendo una mano

Al final aparece Kizuna con su [Armadura de Leo] con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa para que el fondo cambie a rojo como su figura sea ensombrecida

 _ **Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5***_

 _ **Seiya: La batalla en el santuario de Eris continúa, Ryuuho y Koga deberán de enfrentarse a quien fue conocido como el [Ultimate Yakuza] y a su hitwoman la ex-[Ultimate Swordman] donde no tendrán las cosas tan fáciles y tendrán que superar sus límites para alcanzar la esencia del [Cosmos]: El 7° sentido**_

 _ **Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "El Reencuentro de la clase 77 parte 2" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_

 _ **Uff…otro capítulo más…como vieron se vio parte del pasado de Kizuna en la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza]**_

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _ **[Evil Seed]**_ : _**Son semillas espirituales que crecen en el corazón de las personas alimentando su odio y deseos de venganza. La germinación, de una semilla en el corazón de una persona, puede terminar por convertirla en un Ghost como es el caso de Toki, según se menciona las Evil Seeds pueden incluso resucitar a los muertos**_

 _ **[Útero]**_ : _ **Es un enorme árbol denominado el "árbol del conflicto" que se encuentra en el interior del templo principal del santuario de Eris, está repleto de manzanas doradas, y en el interior de este se encuentra una especie de cámara en la cual duerme el alma de la diosa y el huésped elegido como cuerpo de la misma. Se dice que este árbol fue el que dio el fruto prohibido a Eva.**_

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	6. Colmillo 5: Reencuentro de la clase 77 2

**Colmillo 5: Reencuentro de la clase 77 parte 2**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo"**_ **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken]**_ **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- 4 años atrás –

\- Chicos – Dijo una hermosa joven en sus 20's de apariencia amistosa que tiene ojos verdes. Su cabello color castaño está atado en una larga cola de caballo con un coletero rosa. Viste un traje de color celeste con una blusa blanca. Ella frecuentemente se ponía un delantal encima de su traje Interesantemente, ella también lleva consigo un par de dagas similares al Wakizashi como parte de su atuendo. También tiene un color de pelo brillante con tonos naranjas – Por la llegada de una nueva estudiante a la clase 78, tendremos un nuevo compañero que estará con nosotros a partir de hoy…adelante pasa –

En ese momento paso un joven de piel blanca-clara de cabello negro un poco largo que le llega a sus ojos grises en varios flequillos con cortes desiguales. Pero lo que llamo la atención de todos es que sus pupilas estaban rasgadas como las de un felino. Era casi tan alto que Nekomaru Nidai y con una musculatura bien trabajada pero estilizada debido a que el uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo traía un morral deportivo

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kizaru Idashi – Se presentó el moreno sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala

\- Como deben saber, él es el [Ultimate MMA Fighter], campeón del peso completo de la UFC a pesar de su apariencia tiene 14 años por lo que también es el primer alumno adelantado que entra en la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] – Explico la castaña – Espero que lo traten de manera amable –

Todos los chicos lo saludaron amigablemente, por alguna razón, a diferencia de otra persona, el moreno les agradaba mucho…despedía una aura de confianza y calma

\- Idashi-san toma el asiento libre a lado de Nevermind-san – Dijo la castaña naranja

En ese momento el moreno comenzó en un nuevo salón con nuevos compañeros a quienes estimaría como en algún punto los tendría que matar para traer la paz al mundo

\- Tiempo Actual -

Vemos como Koga, Ryuuho, Edén y Haruto van llegando a la siguiente casa pero veian como era diferente…un estilo nipon. Esto extraño a todos excepto a Haruto para que este saltara y usando una Kunai detuviera una espada con apenas fuerza para que el [Santo de Lobo] caiga y derrape un poco para que los 4 jóvenes vean frente a ellos a una joven con el pelo largo de color gris suelto con una coleta a un lado. Sus ojos son de color rojo brillante como lleva gafas finas rectangulares enmarcadas. Vestida con una armadura de [Dryad Femenino]

*Debo decir que eres el primero que detiene un ataque de Peko sin perder el brazo…pero dudo que hayas salido airoso de ello* Dijo una voz para que apareciera un pequeño muchacho delgado con facciones de bebe en su rostro. Tiene el pelo rubio polvoriento muy corto, con un par de líneas curvas rapadas en cada lado de la cabeza. Él también tiene pecas a lo largo del puente de su nariz y una marca de nacimiento, cerca de su desembocadura en el lado izquierdo, tiene marcas de rubor permanentes en cada mejilla. Uno de sus ojos es rojo y mientras en el otro lleva un parche sobre él, lleva dos anillos de plata en su mano derecha. Como Peko lleva una armadura de [Drayd] pero para hombres de menor tamaño – Pense que era el desgraciado de Hida pero resultaron ser los mocosos que lo acompañan –

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el [Santo de Dragón]

\- Soy Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, anterior [Ultimate Yakuza] y [Dryad del Rencor] – Se presentó el rubio

\- Y yo soy Peko Pekoyama, anterior [Ultimate Swordman] y [Dryad del Desprecio] – Se presentó la peli gris

\- Donde se encuentran mocosos, es el [Palacio Underground] – Dijo el rubio para que la peli gris creara unas llamas color gris perla para atacar a los [Santos] siendo detenida por el hijo del [Dragón Shiryu]

– Así que este es el famoso [Escudo del Dragón]…veremos si tu escudo resiste esto…. _ **¡[Contempt Blaze]!**_ (Llamarada del Desprecio) – Dijo la peli gris para dar un salto mientras de su espada salen llamas gris perla y desciende en picada realizando un tajo que apenas detiene el actual [Dragón] con su poderoso escudo

\- Koga-kun, Haruto, Edén…adelántense – Dijo Ryuho

\- Pero Ryuho…- Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Debemos avanzar…si no detenemos a Eris, una terrible catástrofe acontecerá en la tierra como en el [Isla] – Dijo el moreno

\- Si es el caso, yo también me quedo – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Entonces, nos vemos más adelante – Dijo Eden para que con Haruto se fueran

\- Creo que volveremos a luchar codo a codo, Ryuho – Comento Koga

\- No nos debemos confiar…el [Cosmos] de Yuna ha disminuido en un instante - Dijo el mencionado

\- Lo sé – Dijo el pelirrojo para ponerse en posición de combate

\- Pensar que nos enfrentaríamos a los hijos de [Libra] y [Sagitario] – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

Dangaronpa 3: Mirai-hen OP

 ***Música***

Se ve el santuario de Eris protegido por una niebla roja como la sangre mientras la cámara se aleja

Aparecen los [Jóvenes Santos] en tomas rápidas

 **Ready?**

Por ultimo aparece Kizuna con una mano en su pecho para que aparezca el logo de "Kizuna de Leo, El León de Ataraxia"

 **Standard mada boku wo yonderu koe ga**

 **Yesterday, "NO" datte kankei wa nai sa**

Aparecen Claire, Mai, Koito y Gareki de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras ven los ojos de los [12 Santos Dorados]

 **Stardust anadarake no geemu sukoa**

 **Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive**

 **jiyuu wo mitakute**

 **Go out tozasareta yoru ni I'll be eaten away**

 **toumei na buki wo te ni ireteru Liar**

 **nan no tame ni nani wo mamoru**

 **nante Immature**

 **buchikowasu kono dangan de!**

Aparecen Yui, Erza, Miu, Ranma, Haruka, Emilia, Tigre, Hayato, Aya, Maya, Yuna, Kanon, Koga, Ryuho, Soma, Edén y Haruto de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras aparece la daga dorada y se ve la cara de Eris como de Shion alternativamente

Aparecen Kizuna y Rigel mirándose mientras envuelven su puño en rayos y fuego, respectivamente, lanzándose contra el otro

 **ruupu de monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo**

 **never end, never end**

 **kokoro wa somaranai**

 **The end of world zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimete**

 **furueru yubi de**

 **neraisadamete mirai wo sagase!**

Por el impacto se quiebra la imagen dejando ver como Kizuna y los [Guerreros Atenienses] vayan cayendo en un fondo color sangre mientras se ven los fragmentos de vidrios flotar alrededor de ellos para que el Hida se levante y usando su cosmos vaya contra Eris

 ***Música***

 **Ready?**

La cámara recorre rápidamente el [Neo-Santuario] hasta llegar a la estatua de [Atenea] mientras Kizuna está a sus pies para lanzar su [Lightning Bolt] creando un resplandor dorado

\- Palacio Espartano -

Nos encontramos a Yuna levantándose mientras que Akane estaba lista para irse pero miro sorprendida la castaña puesto que nadie se había levantado de ese ataque las veces que lo probo con los [Dryads] de baja categoría morían en el acto

\- Eres una mocosa persistente…no importa, de todos modos en la siguiente casa serán menos basuras de [Bronce] – Dijo la castaña para apoyarse en un pilar para saltar y realizando acrobacias cayó en picada para que empiece a golpear con la planta del pie repetidamente como una metralleta el cuerpo de Yuna pero su pierna esta reforzada por su [Cosmos] para que la rubia recibiera los ataques – _**¡[Violence Hydraulic Hammer Stamp]!**_ (Patada de Martillo Hidráulico Violenta) – Exclamo cayendo de pie mientras ve como su enemigo estaba parada con la mirada cabizbaja – Creo que esto termino –

\- N-No…cof…aún no ha terminado – Dijo Yuna levantando la mirada con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios

\- Oh, por el amor de la deliciosa comida de Hanamura…¿Acaso los [Santos] son malos perdedores? – Se quejó la [Dryad]

\- No importa si mi cuerpo es destrozado o pierda mis sentidos e incluso no pueda más…hare arder mi cosmos hasta su clímax…y lo sobre pasare – Decía la [Santa de Aguila] - ¡Resuena…[Cosmos]! -

La castaña nota como el [Cosmos] de la rubia aumenta aún más para que se vuelva dorado mientras que unas alas de energía aparecen en su espalda que la elevan en el aire

\- Esa mirada me gusta, [Águila] – Dijo Akane sonriendo para hacer lo mismo - _**¡[Megaton Meteor Crash]!**_ (Choque del Meteoro de Megatones) –

Akane salta, se eleva muy alto por los aires y ataca haciendo girar su cuerpo adoptando la apariencia de un meteoro de energía violeta, cayendo y proyectándose como un cometa a toda velocidad sobre su objetivo, termina el movimiento con una fuerte patada lanzando su pie adelante

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... _**¡[Aquila Spinning Predation]!**_ (Depredación Giratoria del Águila) – Exclamo Yuna para concentrar su [Cosmos] y lo materialice en la forma de un par de alas blancas con las que se eleva hacia el cielo, seguidamente comienza a girar rápidamente sobre su propio eje para ganar fuerza y velocidad de proyección y adquiriendo la forma de un cometa se precipita violentamente contra su rival

En ese momento ambas chocan sus técnicas creando una gran colisión que hizo temblar el [Santuario de Eris]. La mirada de ambas era seria y se reflejaba la determinación de no retroceder

\- Refugio - Academia Maijima –

En ese momento Sayaka llega con una chica pálida de ojos rosas. Ella tiene un estilo de ropa muy rockero, que incluye piercings, ropa rasgada y muchos accesorios. Ella tiene en su muslo izquierdo una gran cicatriz. Su pelo es largo y de muchos colores (blanco, negro, azul y rosa). Algunos de sus mechones de pelo están enrollados en dos cuernos en su cabeza. Viste el uniforme de escolar de la academia excepto que su falda es negra con calcetas rasgadas de color azul y rosa

\- ¿Qué pasa? Chisa-neechan – Pregunto la rockera

\- Ibuki-san necesito que Sayaka-chan y tu canten "esa canción" – Dijo la mencionada para sonrojar a la chica de cabello multicolor

\- ¡¿Eh?!...¡No!... ¡Definitivamente no! – Exclamaba la identificada como Ibuki – E-Esa c-canción solo la canto exclusivamente en la fiesta privada que le hacemos a Kizuna-sama un día antes de su cumpleaños – comento con la cara roja

\- Eso lo sé, pero debemos calmar a los alumnos que están angustiados y desesperados…capaces de cometer una locura – Dijo Chisa – No te pido que lo hagas por mi si no por Kizuna-sama que necesita nuestro apoyo – pidió seriamente haciendo que Ibuki lo pensara para suspirar pesadamente

\- Esta bien, solo lo hago por Kizuna-sama – Dijo la rockera sonrojada y con una voz suave para subirse al palco mientras hace lo propio Sayaka mientras que Chisa prepara todo para que ambas empiecen a cantar

Tema: Gakusen Toshi Asterisk ED 2

 **Sayaka:**

Amefuri komorebi niji

itsushika hagureta aoi tori

hora goran

hikari to hokori no wadachi

ima tobitatou

 **En ese momento aparece la chica de cabello multicolor con un micrófono portátil para empezar a cantar con la peli azul**

 **Sayaka e Ibuki:**

Nagame no ii basho kara

miwatasu kono sekai de

atarashii kisetsu ni wa

sotto na mo shiranu hana ga saku

mata koko de aitai na

 **Sayaka se hizo a un lado para cederle el coro a su compañera de escenario el coro**

 **Ibuki:**

kimi ni todoke ai no uta bokura dake no aikotoba

sore wa totemo mabushiku azayaka de mahou mitai na PANORAMA

mimi ni nokoru ano MELODY

mune o kogasu kono omoi

me o tojite mo kienai afurete yuku MEMORIES...

 **Sayaka**

Nanana nah

Nanana nah

 **Ibuki**

Omoi wa zenbu kono uta ni

Words of Love

 **Lo que no sabían la chicas es que el mini concierto era transmitido a toda la isla mientras le espectadores en el refugio estaba anonadados puesto que era la primera vez que veían como la rocker #1 de la [Academia Maijima], Ibuki Mioda, cantar una canción de ese tipo. Sin embargo, dicha canción había calmado a todos los presentes como a los soldados y habitantes de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] que estaban bastante intranquilos por lo que tuvieron esperanza**

(Regresa a salvo…Kizuna-chan) Pensó la rockera para ver el cielo mientras pensaba en el [Santo de Leo] de quien estaba enamorada

\- Academia Vanadis -

Encontramos a las "Damas Guerreras" preparadas para la siguiente ronda siendo que las alumnas del elemento luz con su directora de división habían preparado una barrera especial en la [Isla Flotante Grecia]

\- Elen, está todo listo – Dijo una joven que tiene el pelo largo y oscuro azul marino al estilo princesa y ojos morados. Posee una figura cuerpo voluptuoso, con un gran pecho, cintura estrecha con curvas cerradas y caderas sensuales. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido de seda blanca que expone gran parte de su escote y la mayoría de las partes de su vestido son casi transparentes. También se compone de rosas con tres colores diferentes en sus respectivas posiciones: una blanca en el pelo, dos púrpura está en su cintura en cada costado y dos rojas que se encuentran en diferentes ubicaciones; las dos primeras se encuentran en su bufanda mientras que las demás encuentran en sus zapatos

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la mencionada que es una joven y bella de altura media con un hermoso rostro, piel blanca, ojos carmesí y brazos delgados. Tiene el pelo de plata largo que llegaba hasta la cintura, lleva una pinza en el pelo. Tiene una figura muy atractiva, especialmente sus muy grandes senos y su cintura estrecha. Lleva una armadura de color azul claro, con falda roja y violeta sobre la línea del vientre con un capote rojo botas con casquillos exteriores color negro

En ese momento llega una joven de ojos azules y el pelo corto de color azul que está amarrado con unas trenzas en su cabeza dejando una onda a los lados sostenidas por un prendedor dorado con un rubí en cada lado del rostro como lleva una cinta blanca anudada en moño en la parte de arriba de su cabeza . Es de menor estatura que Elen como tiene una figura delgada y un tamaño de busto de menor medida. Viste un atuendo que por lo general cubre la parte superior del cuerpo, excepto el ombligo, la falda es semi-transparente. Sus zapatos le impiden deslizamiento de la nieve espesa, todo de color azul con joyas

\- ¿Averiguaste donde esta Tigre? – Pregunto una joven que tiene el pelo largo y rizado de color rosa carmesí con una figura curvilínea con el ojo derecho de color dorado mientras que le izquierdo es de color azul zafiro. También lleva una pinza de pelo con una mariposa en el mecho derecho de su cabello y un collar de diamantes de color púrpura alrededor de su cuello. Lleva puesto un vestido púrpura real con la parte superior de su vestido dejando sólo ver su parte de su vientre donde está su ombligo visible. El vestido incluye un corsé púrpura y el resto de la vestimenta deja ver sus muslos y rodillas (aunque la parte trasera del vestido cubierto los muslos), a juego con medias de encaje largo, un liguero oscuro bajo el vestido y sus zapatos de tacón alto – Mila -

\- Si y no les va a gustar – Dijo la mencionada – Hable con mi tío Hyoga…me informo que fue Tigre que mandado junto con los demás alumnos de los [Santos Dorados] como el equipo de asalto al mando de [Kizuna de Leo] –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron una niña de cabello color avellana y una rubia de ojos esmeralda como la identificada Elen, la morena y la peli rosa

*¡Cuidado!* Exclamo una voz para que….

* _ **¡[Atomic Thunderbolt]!**_ (Trueno Atómico)*

Un poderoso rayo de energía dorada golpea a un gran grupo de [Dryads] para desintegrarlos solo dejando estelas de polen y pétalos roídos

\- Deben de mantenerse siempre alertas – Dijo un hombre de cabello color marrón y ojos de color chocolate vestido con una armadura dorada que tiene alas

\- ¡¿[Seiya de Sagitario]-sama?! – Exclamaron las Vanadis principales como las alumnas del lugar para que se hincaran en forma de respeto

\- Si no fuera porque Seiya-sama…hubieran sido atacadas a traición – Dijo una mujer con una altura media y el busto del mismo tamaño. También tiene el pelo negro corto a la altura de su cuello y una figura delgada pero tonificada. Lleva puesto una blusa color negro que cubre su busto, con excepción de su ombligo y cintura un bikini del mismo color. También tenía 2 correas de cuero en un brazo, 4 correas en sus muslos y una falda con dos vainas que rodean sus caderas

\- Sasha –

\- No baje la guarda, estas cosas no pararan hasta infiltrarse a la [Isla Flotante Grecia] y esparcir el caos –

\- Seiya-sama – Hablo Elen seriamente - ¿Es cierto que Tigre fue enviado al [Santuario de Eris]? –

\- Si, en estos momentos está luchando contra enemigos del [Universo Alternativo] que el enemigo ha hecho sus aliados – Respondió el [Santo Dorado] calmadamente para ver como Elen se iba siendo detenida por la morena de cabello corto

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? Elen –

\- ¡Suéltame, Sasha!...¡Voy a ir a ayudar a Tigre! – Exclamo la mencionada para que la rubia le dé una bofetada

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Exclamo la peli blanca sosteniéndose la mejilla que tenía roja

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo…sabes nuestra misión, la [Academia Vanadis] esta para proteger a los inocentes y a quien lo necesite…la [Isla]…nuestro hogar es quien necesita a sus [Fuerzas Especiales]….nosotros somos parte de ello –

\- ¡¿Entonces no estas preocupada por lo que le pase a Tigre, Sofy?! –

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, estoy temblando de miedo y quisiera ir inmediatamente! –

\- Entonces porque…. -

\- Tigre jamás me perdonaría ser tan egoísta como para dejar la [Isla] desprotegida, él en estos momentos junto a los demás alumnos de [Santos Dorados] y Kizuna-sama están luchando contra Eris para detenerla. Por eso para, ayudarlos, es que todas estamos aquí….para que puedan luchar sin preocupaciones…como su novia principal debes tener eso en mente, Elen – Dijo la identificada como Sofy haciendo que la mencionada se sienta como una idiota

\- Es verdad, lo siento mucho – Dijo la peli blanca sonrojada para volver a su posición

\- Afueras del templo de Eris –

Los alumnos de los [Santos Dorados] seguían batallando pero para su suerte, los [Mobile Dolls] dejaron de funcionar en el momento en que sintieron como un [Cosmos] disminuyo por lo que continuaron sus ataques pero ya estaban agotados

\- Por ahora descansemos mientras podamos – Dijo el [Santo de Andromeda] para que todos se sentaran

\- Shun-san…- Decía Yui para que sintiera una poderosa colisión pero la morena reconocio uno de los [Cosmos] – ¿Yuna-san? – pregunto curiosa

\- Parece que dos de los [Jóvenes Santos] han despertado su [7° Sentido] – Decía Gareki curiosa

En ese momento apareció un gran ejército de [Dryads] que iban a su encuentro

\- Termino el descanso – Dijo Emilia para levantarse y sacar su arco como lo hizo Tigre empezado a disparar

\- Palacio Espartano –

Yuna y Akane seguían en el choque de sus ataques mientras seguían aumentado su [Cosmos] sin detenerse. Pero en un momento de duda de la castaña, fue clave para que la rubia atravesara finalmente el cuerpo de la [Dryad]

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Bramo de dolor la [Ultimate Gymnastic]

\- Palacio de la Forja –

Vemos en la entrada a un hombre alto y delgado. Tiene cabello rubio pálido, ojos color rojo intenso, piel pálida y una expresión seria. Lleva un abrigo rojo…debajo de este se encuentra una armadura azabache-rojo sangre

\- Parece que los mocosos están al nivel…pero el único que me interesa eres tu…Hida – Dijo el rubio pálido con una mirada gélida

\- Palacio de la Tentación –

Vemos a una joven de apariencia alegre con ojos rojos y cabello corto de color rosa claro. Viste una chaqueta rosa con piel blanca y gruesa alrededor de su cuello y muñecas con una armadura azabache-rojo sangre

\- Así que los niños que vienen con Kizaru-chan…no…Kizuna-chan son de temer – Dijo la peli rosa – Pero veremos cuanto duran o siquiera son capaces de llegar hasta aqui –

*Upupupupupupupu…veo que estas feliz Ruruka Ando* Dijo una voz para que la mencionada viera….

\- Monokuma… ¿Qué haces en mi palacio? – Pregunto la [Dryad] del pelo rosado molesta

\- Vine a hacer una visita – Dijo el oso sínicamente

\- Lárgate de mí vista…el solo verte me da nauseas – Dijo la identificada como Ruruka – Pense que habías ido por la hermana de Hida y esas mocosas –comento en forma de reproche

\- Fue una misión imposible – Comento el animatronico encogiendo los hombros mientras estiraba las manos y negaba con la cabeza – Ese maldito [Santo Dorado] puso mucha seguridad en ese lugar y nuestros soldados no fueron siquiera capaces de encontrar la dichosa [Academia Ataraxia] o acercarse antes de que los [Santos de Plata] en el lugar los destrozaran… sumado a que Junko-sama no le importa eso en lo más mínimo…solamente quiere que [Kizuna de Leo] se una a nosotros…te das una idea de cómo termino –

\- Interesante…veremos quien doma al [León Dorado] de Atenea primero – Dijo la peli rosa

\- Esto es cada vez más interesante…upupupupupu – Decía el oso para desaparecer del lugar volviendo a su palacio

\- Palacio Espartano –

Yuna se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Akane siendo que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad mientras derramaba lágrimas, en ese momento llega Soma para ver a la rubia con su enemiga en brazos

\- Eso…fue…increible Yuna – Dijo la castaña – Debí aprender de Hida, él siempre entrenaba como si fuera un novato y se esforzaba cada día….te daré un consejo…no seas una holgazana como yo y no niegues quien eres porque de ahí viene tu verdadero yo…siéntete orgullosa de que tienes unos padres que te aman…puedo ver en tus ojos una gran felicidad con la que fuiste bendecida. Lo único que me arrepiento es no poder pasar más tiempo con Nekomaru y comer algo delicioso en este mundo – comento con tristeza y anhelo

\- ¿Entonces tu eres Akane-san? – Pregunto el [Santo del León Menor]

\- Si…¿y que con eso? – Respondió la mencionada agresivamente a pesar de su estado

\- Nidai me dejo un mensaje para ti – Dijo el castaño naranja – "Dile a Akane que me perdone por no poder protegerla y cumplir mi promesa" –

\- Ese idiota…hasta el final siguió pensando en mi…[Yuna de Águila] pídele perdón a Kizuna de mi parte…dile que me perdone por ser una idiota y que nunca se rinda como lo hecho hasta ahora – Dijo la [Dryad] para volverse partículas de luz que se convierten en una lluvia de flores azules que caen con gracia

\- Debemos irnos – Dijo la rubia pero su compañero noto como estaba derramando lagrimas

\- Si…- Dijo Soma para que ambos siguieran su camino

\- En el Palacio Underground –

Encontramos como Peko lucha contra Ryuuho y Koga haciéndolo ver como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

\- Pensaba que darían algo más de lucha por ser hijos de [Santos Legendarios] pero veo que los sobreestime – Dijo la peli gris haciendo enojar al pelirrojo

\- Ahora veras – Dijo el [Pegaso] para marcar la forma de la constelación mientras aparece la [pantalla cósmica] donde se ve la constelación guardiana del [Santo]- _**¡[Pegasasu Ryusei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) – el ataque iba contra el rubio para que la chica se pusiera frente a él y clavara la hoja de su arma en el suelo

\- _**¡[Scorching Contempt]!**_ (Desprecio Abrazador) –

En ese momento las llamas gris perla salieron del suelo para crear una cúpula que protegió a ambos del ataque del pelirrojo que quedo impactado

\- Hará falta mucho más que eso para siquiera atravesar mi barrera – Dijo la peli gris para que su custodiado se parara – ¿Señor? – pregunto confundida

\- Veo que estos mocosos son una molestia – Dijo el rubio para aumentar su [Cosmos] mientras cientos de círculos aparecen frente a él - _**[Cliché de Grâce]**_ (Tiro de Gracia) -

En ese momento de los círculos aparecen agujas de color blanco que se elevan al cielo para que caigan en los chicos por lo que se clava a sus cuerpos

\- Esto se acabó – Dijo el rubio – Dentro de poco esas agujas huecas empezaran a drenar su sangre para alimentarnos y prepararnos para la llegada de Hida….Peko, termina con ellos –

\- Si… _**¡[Ryū Ten'nō no Keibetsu]!**_ (Desprecio del Emperador Dragón) – Dijo la mencionada para cubrir su espada con las llamas gris perla y saltar para ser cubierta con las llamas que forman un dragón que fue contra los chicos para…

*¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!* Exclamo una voz a la vez que varios rayos ken destruyen las agujas para que aparezca el [Santo de Leo] deteniendo al dragón que se deshizo revelando a la chica con su katana detenida con la mano derecha del moreno

\- Hida – Mascullo el rubio y la peli gris

\- Kizuna-niisan – Dijeron el [Pegaso] y el [Dragón]

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo el mencionado – [Pegaso]… te he dicho que cuides tu defensa –

\- ¡¿Defensa?! – Exclamo el pelirrojo – ¡No hay tiempo para eso, debemos atravesar este lugar aunque sea a los suicida!... ¡La [Isla] y sus habitantes…! – pero no termino la frase por que recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo doblo para que le impacte un rodillazo en la barbilla y sea estrellado en el suelo mientras sujetan su cara por cortesía del Hida.

Esto sorprendió a todos por igual e incluso a los dos [Dryados]

\- ¿Ya te calmaste? – Dijo el moreno – Siempre te he dicho que pienses fríamente…no vayas a hacer algo estúpido…tu padre te espera en casa, eres junto con tu tía Seika, la única familia que le queda….¡no eres el único que está preocupado por los habitantes de la [Isla]! – exclamo enojado para que le quitara la mano de la cara

\- ¿Por…que…? – Pregunto el pelirrojo incorporándose

\- Debía enfriarte la cabeza….y es el único método que conozco para un cabeza dura como tú – Respondió el moreno – Si quieren tocar a Kuzuryuu-san deberán pasar por la barrera de Pekoyama-san….para eso Koga conviértete en una lanza –

\- ¿Una lanza? –

\- Es una vieja leyenda donde se dice que existía una lanzar que pondría atravesar cualquier defensa y un escudo que podía detener cualquier ataque. Los compradores siempre le preguntaban qué pasaría si algún día se encontraban. Él no sabía que contestar…era una contradicción – Relataba el moreno – Pero creo ambas se puede unir para crear una fuerza que puede atravesar cualquier barrera -

\- ¿Lanza y escudo en uno? –

\- Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres, Nii-sama –

\- Koga, tú serás la lanza que ataque mientras que Ryuuho, tú serás la defensa que proteja…así con esta combinación podrán vencer a sus enemigos pero ambos deberán llegar al [7° Sentido] si quieren que esto funcione…hagan arder su [Cosmos] y superen sus propios límites – Dijo el moreno

\- ¡¿Crees que será tan fácil?! – Dijo el rubio para aparecer nuevamente los círculos pero solo basto que el moreno alzara uno de sus dedos para que varios rayos ken lo golpeara a sus círculos como al usuario dejando a la peli gris atónita

\- Si luchara en serio en estos momentos ni siquiera sabrías cuando has muerto – Dijo el Hida seriamente para desaparecer en un rayo que paso a lado de él para ir a la siguiente casa donde se encontraba el siguiente [Chevalier of Despair] (Caballero de la Desesperación]

\- ¿? –

El moreno llegaba a la entrada del lugar donde encontró la imagen de una conocida para él. Una hermosa rubia de ojos cian que lleva puesto un vestido blanco con un velo transparente

\- Nervermind-san….¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Exclamo el moreno pero su instinto le dijo que no bajar la guardia por lo que se cruzó de manos mientras la imagen de la joven se distorsiono para dejar ver a un demonio de piel azul y ojos amarillos que lanza 6 ataques que no lo inmutan – Necesitaras algo más que eso para derribarme…Ghundam – comento nombrando a quien sabía que era el guardián de este palacio

*Lo he comprobado…no era de esperar menos del [León Dorado] de Atenea…aquel que tiene el título del [Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]. Pero ahora mismo has dicho un nombre que no debe ser dicho…en estos momentos soy Tanaka, el…*

\- ¿Puedes ahorrarme el discurso de siempre?...no tengo nadita de tiempo para tus boberías – Comento el Hida con una mirada de aburrimiento total

*¡Bastardo… ¡¿cómo te…?!* Decía la voz para que dé un momento a otro apareciera frente a su enemigo Kizuna para empujarlo con un dedo que lo manda a volar para que se apoye en un pilar – Sigues teniendo esa fuerza monstruosa de siempre – comento un joven de ojos rojos que tiene una cicatriz de color grisáceo que corre por el lado izquierdo de su cara y a través de su ojo izquierdo como tiene varios tatuajes en su rostro siendo el más distintivo el de la frente que tiene forma de una huella de un animal. El color de su pelo es negro, con rayas de color gris pálido siendo que su copete está parado. Lleva puesto una especie de camisa de fuerza junto a su chaqueta negra con un cuello con peluche. Todo su brazo izquierdo, por lo menos hasta el codo, está completamente cubierto de vendas, tiene un pendiente que cuelga de la oreja derecha y lleva dos anillos de plata en su mano derecha (índice y medio). Su armadura es de color azabache-rojo sangre pero se compone de 6 partes que dan el aspecto de ser animales

(Nota: Imagínense la Scale de Escila pero del color de las [Leaf] de los [Drayds])

\- Pensar que nos volveríamos a enfrentar…viejo amigo – Dijo el moreno mientras lo veía con tristeza

\- Yo no soy un amigo del asesino que le quito la vida a mi [Reina Oscura] – Mascullo el chico de la venda – Soy el [Dryad de las Bestias] Tanaka, el prohibido…este es el palacio del Instinto Animal – elevando su [Cosmos] para que Kizuna haga lo mismo

\- Palacio Underground -

Koga y Ryuuho continúan el ataque combinado que les indico el [León Dorado] que había calmado al pelirrojo cabezota. [Pegaso] era la ofensiva lanzando sus [Meteoros de Pegaso] mientras que Dragón detenía la espada de Pekoyama infundida con esas llamas de color gris perla que ardían pero no afectaban a su portador

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que ese simple escudo detuvo mi ataque?! – Exclamo Peko

\- El [Escudo del Dragón] es uno de las protecciones más fuerte entre los [Santos], fue dañado en las batallas contra él [Universo Alternativo] pero renació con la sangre de mi padre, el anterior [Dragón]: Shiryu…ahora es el escudo más fuerte del mundo –

\- ¡¿El escudo más fuerte?! – Dijo de forma burlona la peli gris - ¡¿Me quieres hacer creer que ese pedazo de bronce puede contra mi espada forjada por la misma Eris-sama?! –

\- Es el más fuerte….¿no has visto que no lo has destruido con tus llamas? – Dijo el moreno de cabello largo retadoramente

\- ¡Mocoso arrogante!...¡Muy bien, te voy a incinerarte junto con ese escudo! – Dijo la [Dryad del Desprecio] aumentando su [Cosmos] como el tamaño de las llamas

\- Koga…- Dijo el [Santo de Dragón]

\- Lo se…- Dijo el mencionado

\- ¡Brilla…! – Exclamo Koga

\- ¡Hierve…! – Exclamo Ryuuho

\- ¡[Cosmos]! –

En ese momento el fulgor verde de [Dragón] y el fulgor azul de [Pegaso] que salia de ellos empezó a cambiar de color dorado

\- Ahora verán malditos mocosos – Dijo la peli gris - _**¡[Ryū Ten'nō no Keibetsu]!**_ (Desprecio del Emperador Dragón) – para cubrir su espada con las llamas gris perla y saltar para ser cubierta con las llamas que forman un dragón que fue contra los chicos pero el hijo de [Libra] detiene - ¡¿Crees que con eso detendrás mi mejor ataque?!...¡Es mejor que huyas! –

\- Huir no es opción para mi…tengo que corresponder la confianza que han depositado en mí Koga y Kizuna-niisan – Dijo Ryuuho para elevar su [Cosmos] – _**¡[Rozan Sho Ryuu Ha]!**_ – realiza un golpe de upper con la mano libre para que de esta salga un dragón que deshace el homónimo de fuego para que la peli gris salga volando

\- _**¡[Satsujin no Kaze - Jigoku Keibetsu]!**_ (Viento Asesino - Desprecio Infernal) – Exclamo la hit-woman para encender nuevamente su espada para lanzar varios tajos de fuego gris perla por lo que él [Santo del Dragón]…

\- ¡Hierve cosmos…llega hasta tu clímax y supéralo! – Exclamo el hijo de [Libra] por lo que su [Cosmos] se volvía dorado – _**¡[Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha]!**_ (Los 100 Dragones de Rozan) - Expande una explosión de su [Cosmos] que se proyecta en forma de cientos dragones azules-dorados que impactan directamente en el enemigo causando que los ataques se deshagan las llamas como causen grandes daños a la [Dryad]

\- ¡¿Peko fue derrotada?! – Exclamo el rubio alterado - ¡¿Y dónde está [Pegaso]?! –

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – Exclamo el mencionado para tomar al [Ultimate Yakuza] de la espalda con una presa de Nelson

– ¡Koga!... ¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Exclamo Ryuuho

\- _**¡[Pegasus Rolling Crash]!**_ (Choque Giratorio de Pegaso) – Exclamo el pelirrojo toma firmemente a su contrincante por la espalda, con la ayuda de su cosmos lo detiene y toma impulso, ejecuta un salto de mucha altura y despega con su presa por los cielos, a gran altitud en movimiento continuo de rotación ascendente y luego descendente formando una parábola.

Así, ejecutor y víctima se precipitan cabeza abajo, el adversario acaba impactando directamente contra la superficie desde las alturas para que aterrice golpeando primero la cabeza. La técnica termina con un estrepitoso impacto, en el suelo.

\- ¿C…Como pude perder ante dos mocosos de bronce? – Decía Fuyuhiko para caer al suelo con un sonido sordo inconsciente pero Koga y Pegaso sintieron como el [Cosmos] del [Dryad] desaparecio mientras Peko se arrastra a él para que Ryuuho la ayude y la ponga cerca del rubio

\- S…Siempre le he amado y como aquella vez no pude salvarle…soy una inútil después de todo…díganle a Kizuna que no sea como yo y siga con esa esperanza que le da la fuerza para defender a quienes ama…que Fuyuhiko y yo estamos arrepentidos, aunque ese idiota no lo haya dicho, de haber caído en la desesperación…- Dijo la peli gris para que tomara la mano de su custodiado para que ambos se vuelvan partículas de luz transformándose en una lluvia de pétalos para que en la manos de ambos caigan una flor azul para dejarla en el suelo con delicadeza junto con la espada y el trono para seguir su camino

\- Koga-kun -

\- ¿Que pasa? -

\- ¿Como crees que haya sido la relacion de los [Chevaliers of Despair] con Kizuna-niisama? -

\- No lo se, Ryuuho...pero por lo que he visto se podia decir que era grandes amigos y como una familia...debio ser doloroso para él tener que matarlos sin piedad y sin tentarse el corazón -

\- Palacio del Instinto Asesino –

Vemos como el moreno esta frente al conocido como "Tanaka, el prohibido" que se preparaba para el realizar su próximo ataque mientras el [Santo de Oro] estaba cruzado de brazos.

\- Prepárate, [Leo]… _**¡[Eagle Clutch]!**_ (Presa de Águila) – Exclamo Tanaka para dar un salto y se impulsa de manera horizontal con sus dos brazos extendidos a modo de cruz, seguidamente cierra sus puños y mientras concentra su cosmos en ellos, apunta a su rival y dispara por ambos puños dos ráfagas de energía que al unirse adquieren la forma de un águila que con sus afiladas garras golpea a su rival. Mientras que Kizuna recibe el ataque pero no se mueva ni un centímetro, sin embargo, consigue herirlo en un costado - Ahora probaras el poder del lobo del caos… _**¡[Wolf's Fangs]!**_ (Colmillos de Lobo) – el [Dryad] concentra su [Cosmos] en el casco de su armadura y corre velozmente en dirección a su rival. Durante la carrera, el cuerpo de Tanaka desaparece y en su lugar aparece un lobo (manifestado por el cosmos concentrado en el casco) que de un salto se abalanza sobre su rival con las fauces abiertas y proporciona a este un doloroso mordisco con sus afilados colmillos que se clavan en la intersección de la hombrera y el guantelete del Hida que ni se inmuta

(Hasta ahora ha mostrado 2 bestias, el águila y el lobo) Pensaba el moreno

\- ¿Qué te gustaría sentir a continuación, [Leo]? – Pregunto el [Dryad] - Qué te parece el… _ **¡[Queen Bee's Stinger]!**_ (Aguijón de la Abeja Reina) – apunta a su rival con el dedo índice de su mano derecha concentra en él su cosmos y lo dispara contra su adversario dándole la forma de una abeja reina que avanza rápidamente en dirección a su rival hasta alcanzarle y asestarle un doloroso picotazo con su aguijón que toca el cuerpo del [Santo Dorado] que sigue en la misma posición – Parece que a pesar de estar en esa posición tu cuerpo está completamente lleno de heridas – el [León] no respondió – Ahora recibe esto… _ **¡[Serpent Strangler]!**_ (Estrangulación de la Serpiente) - Alza su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado a la altura de su rostro y concentra en este su cosmos, tras el aparece la imagen de una serpiente constrictora gigante que se desplaza velozmente en dirección a su adversario, le rodea con sus poderosos anillos y le estrangula mientras el [Santo de Oro] seguía con la posición de manos cruzadas

(Hasta ahora son 4 bestias) Pensaba el moreno

\- _**¡[Vampire Inhale]!**_ (Inhalación del Vampiro)…succiónenle hasta la última gota de sangre a [Leo] – Exclamo el moreno de puntas grises que extiende horizontalmente las dos alas de su armadura, apunta con ambas manos a su rival, concentra en las alas su cosmos y lo materializa dándole la forma de una bandada de vampiros que con ambas manos envía en dirección a su rival, evitando cualquier obstáculo gracias a su sonar hasta alcanzarle y finalmente morderle en el cuello y chuparle la sangre como si de auténticos vampiros se tratasen pero veía como su adversario se mantenía de pie – Aun cuando te quieras hacer el fuerte tus heridas están sangrando como alimentando a Eris-sama como a sus hijos…el siguiente ataque acabara contigo…¡[Leo], conocerás el poder del gran oso… _ **¡[Grizzly Slap]!**_ (Zarpazo de Grizzly) - Concentra su [Cosmos] en las rodilleras de su armadura, de repente desaparece del campo de batalla y aparece en su lugar un gigantesco oso grizzly (manifestado mediante el poder de su cosmos) que propina un fuerte zarpazo con su pata delantera derecha al cuerpo de su rival que hace derrapar – Hm-Hm…[Leo] ¿con cuál de mis poderosas bestias te sentiste complacido?...ninguna te ataco mortalmente…cada una de ellas tiene poderes infernales que pondrían hacerte pedazos. Pero pensé que será mejor dejarte la elección de que [Bestia Oscura] será la que acaba con tu miserable vida…ahora elije una [Leo] – Pero al ver como el mencionado no responde mientras que esta cruzado de brazos y con la mirada ensombrecida - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás tan agotado que ni siquiera puedes pensar?...no hay problema, elegiré por ti, hare que la [Abeja Reina] te de un picotazo en el corazón para que despidas de este mundo… _ **¡[Queen Bee's Stinger]!**_ (Aguijón de la Abeja Reina) – apunta a su rival con el dedo índice de su mano derecha concentra en él su cosmos y lo dispara contra su adversario dándole la forma de una abeja reina que avanza rápidamente en dirección a su rival hasta alcanzarle y asestarle un doloroso picotazo con su aguijón. Pero en ese momento la abeja en una red de cristal con la que atrapa a la [Abeja Reina] inhibiendo completamente su movilidad e impidiéndole poder atacar

\- ¡¿Qué…Que demonios es eso?! – Exclamo el [Dryad] incrédulo

\- _**[Crystal Net]**_ (Red de Cristal) – Dijo el moreno

\- ¡¿Red de Cristal?! – Exclamo Tanaka sorprendido – Cre…aste una red de cristal de la nada – tratando de moverse

– Mediante los poderes psicoquineticos que aprendí de mi maestro [Mu de Aries] cree esa telaraña para atrapar a tu [Abeja Reina]…ahora Gundham Tanaka aprenderás una valiosa lección…un ataque no funciona en un [Santo] dos veces, en especial en un [Santo Dorado]. Ya he visto los tuyos…ahora destruiré a tu primera bestia – para lanzar un rayo ken contra la abeja dejando sorprendido al ex-[Ultimate Breeder] mientras sale volando

\- Entrada de las 12 casas frente a la Arena de Entrenamiento – Neo-Santuario -

En ese momento en el lugar se ven varios pétalos de flores como haces de luz que toman forma humana, eran los [Dryads] que de alguna forma habían traspasado las defensas de la [Isla Flotante Grecia]

Cuando iba a cruzar por la entrada de pronto fueron lanzados hacia atrás violentamente sin previo aviso

\- **¡¿Qu…Qué?!...¡¿Acaso hay alguna barrera invisible?!** – Exclamo el hijo de Eris para que vieran a unos ojos brillantes de color dorado para que aparezca un guerrero dorado con un casco con cuernos mientras estaba cruzado de brazos – **Ngh…es un [Santo Dorado]… ¡[Teneo de Tauro]!** – dijo el líder del escuadrón de [Dryads] – **Sospechábamos que los [Santos Dorados] se prepararían para nuestra llegada…pero si tu estas aquí y no podemos sentir los [Cosmos] de los demás [Santos Dorados] por lo que técnicamente las [12 casas] están indefensas…kukuh** –

\- No es problema…nadie puede entrar a las [12 casas] por el centro…por lo que me basto yo solo para hacerles frente a enemigos como ustedes – Dijo el mencionado

\- **Hmp…veremos qué tan fuerte resultas ser cuando nos veas brotar sin fin** – Dijo el líder del escuadrón enemigo

\- Traigan a cientos o miles de ustedes, no importa, no pasaran más allá de estas escaleras…después de todo se me encomendó proteger este lugar –

\- **…¡¿Qué?!** – Exclamo el capitán [Dryad]

\- ¡[Great Horn]! (Gran Cuerno) – Exclamo el [Santo de Tauro] enviando olas de [Cosmos] intensas para devastar a los [Dryad] que salen disparados al aire

\- Morgue – Neo-Santuario –

En esos momento aparece un haz de luz en el lugar que toma la forma de una joven de tez clara, posee orejas en punta, pademás un cabello largo y liso aunque también posee varios mechones sobresalientes en la corona que tapa sus ojos. Posee los labios pintados así como sus uñas largas y usa pendientes. Ella posee debajo de su ojo izquierdo dos lunares.

Iba caminando en dirección al ataúd que tenía sobre la tapa el símbolo de la [Constelación de Capricornio] mientras de sus dedos crea una chispa de color rojo sangre

\- **Fufu…lo encontré** – Dijo la joven – **El cadáver fresco y en buen estado de un [Santo Dorado]...Puedo sentir el fuerte que albergas en el momento en que se extinguió tu vida…te convertiras en un semillero maravillosos…fufuh** –

 _ **{Y dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?}**_ Dijo una voz

¡¿?!

\- **¿Quién eres?... Sé que estas aquí** – Dijo la invasora

\- Me dijeron que eran una especie de demonios que imitaban a los humanos – Dijo la voz mientras aparece una silueta de la nada – Pero me sorprende que hayas eludido a los vigilantes y la barrera de energía de la [Vanadis] Sofya Obertas hasta llegar aqui –

\- **Pero si tú eres…** \- Dijo la [Dryad] sorprendida y algo asustada

\- Soy [Asmita de Virgo] – Dijo la voz para dejar ver a un rubio con los ojos cerrados

\- **¿Fuiste capaz de eliminar tu presencia a pesar de que estabas frente a mí?...Justo como esperaba de aquel que ostenta el título de [El Hombre Más Cercano a Dios]** – Dijo la mujer

\- ¿Qué buscas aquí?...con simples cuerpos terrenales – Pregunto el [Santo de Virgo]

\- **Convertirlos en [Ghost] por supuesto…el cuerpo inmaculado de un guerrero nacido para la batalla es el mejor material para eso** – Decía la [Dryad] – **Y un cadáver más fresco...es aún mejor** – para atacar al [Santo Dorado] con sus uñas que se convirtieron en garras pero una barrera la detuvo – **Vaya…como supuse, eres bastante fuerte** – alabo la mujer impresionada

\- Levantar la mano, sin siquiera presentarte….pero que mala educación – Decía el rubio ofendido – Una conducta indignante, a pesar de que sabes de modales, eso me molesta…por eso para que puedas empezar de nuevo… _**[Ohm]**_ – Forma una poderosa esferas en sus manos para después usar… _**¡[Tenma Kōfuku]!**_ (La Bendición de las Tinieblas) - Lanza el cosmos que ha acumulado mediante el [Ōm] entre sus manos para atacar a la [Dryad] desintegrándola mientras aparecen ilusiones de ángeles y demonios que de manera muy eficaz crean una mezcla de armonía y corrupción siento como la profana desapareció mientras que el [Santo] estaba en la misma posición de loto con la que ataco a la enemiga

\- Palacio del Instinto Animal – Santuario de Eris –

Kizuna se encontraba frente a Tanaka que estaba en shock puesto que de un ataque había destruido a su [Abeja Reina]

\- No puedo creer que sea tan fuerte, destruyo a mi poderosa [Abeja Reina] con un solo ataque –

\- Y no solo será tu [Abeja Reina]… ¡voy a destruir a las 5 [Bestias Oscuras] restantes! – Exclamo el moreno elevando aún más su cosmos

\- Inténtalo y sufre las consecuencias, enfrenta a la [Águila del Pandemonium]…. _**¡[Eagle Clutch]!**_ (Presa de Águila) – Exclamo Tanaka para dar un salto y se impulsa de manera horizontal con sus dos brazos extendidos a modo de cruz, seguidamente cierra sus puños y mientras concentra su cosmos en ellos, apunta a su rival y dispara por ambos puños dos ráfagas de energía que al unirse adquieren la forma de un águila que con sus afiladas garras golpea a su rival. Pero en ese momento el águila que paralizada por unos anillos de aire frío que rodean sus alas y su cuerpo - ¡¿Qué es eso?!

\- _**[Koltso]**_ (Anillo de hielo) – Dijo Kizuna a la par que lanza de sus dos manos rayos ken que destrozan los antebrazos con las garras del águila

\- Esto no es posible – Decia el ex-[Ultimate Breeder]

\- Ya te lo dije, el mismo truco no funciona dos veces en mi – Explico el moreno enseñándole uno de sus ojos grises para que notara sus pupilas felinas – Con estos ojos puedo ver todo acerca de mi oponente; sus fortalezas…sus debilidades…sus movimientos…la fuente de su poder. Lo mismo paso con tus bestias, una vez que las vi las analice como aprendí cuáles son sus fortalezas como sus debilidades por lo que use las técnicas mi arsenal…soy el único [Santo Dorado] que conoce varias técnicas como las mejores técnicas de mis camaradas –

\- Vaya…veamos como reaccionas ante esto… _**¡[Serpent Strangler]!**_ (Estrangulación de la Serpiente) – Exclamo Gundham mientras alza su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado a la altura de su rostro y concentra en este su cosmos, tras el aparece la imagen de una serpiente constrictora gigante que se desplaza velozmente en dirección a su adversario. Kizuna eleva su [Cosmos] que se vuelve blanco como la nieve

\- _**¡[Kholodnyi Smerch]!**_ (Torbellino de Hielo) – Exclama Kizuna congelando el ambiente para expandir su aire frío, cuando la serpiente entra en su rango de accion y golpea con un upper en el vacío que crea un gran tornado de aire hacia el cielo, en cuyo centro se encuentra el reptil para que se rompa el ante brazo izquierdo del [Leaf] de Tanaka mientras cae al suelo – Ya te lo dije, voy a destruir a tus bestias y luego seguiré mi camino – mientras Tanaka abre las alas de vampiro para….

\- _**¡[Vampire Inhale]!**_ (Inhalación del Vampiro) – Exclamo el moreno de puntas grises que extiende horizontalmente las dos alas de su armadura, apunta con ambas manos a su rival, concentra en las alas su cosmos y lo materializa dándole la forma de una bandada de vampiros que con ambas manos envía en dirección a su rival – No podras atacarlos debido a su sonar

\- _**[Lightning Plasma]**_ (Plasma Relámpago) – Exclamo el [Santo de Leo] concentrando su [Cosmos] en su puño y golpea con él, enviando millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luz. Destrozando a los vampiros como las alas de Tanaka

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! – Exclamo el moreno de puntas grises mientras escupe sangre

\- Ríndete…no quiero volverte a matar como en aquella época…por la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez, por favor deja de luchar y dame el paso – Pidio Kizuna

\- Desde que la mastaste…nuestra amistad termino – Dijo Tanaka levantándose – Y se te olvida que soy 6 bestias todavía no has matado a todas…. _**¡[Wolf's Fangs]!**_ (Colmillos de Lobo) – el [Dryad] concentra su [Cosmos] en el casco de su armadura y corre velozmente en dirección a su rival. Durante la carrera, el cuerpo de Tanaka desaparece y en su lugar aparece un lobo (manifestado por el cosmos concentrado en el casco) que de un salto se abalanza sobre su rival con las fauces abiertas. Pero cel [Santo] se pone en posición ofensiva de futbol americano para que una capa del cosmos rayo cubra su cuerpo tomando la forma de un enorme Toro de Lidia

\- _**¡[Bullring Spike]!**_ (Espina de la Corrida de Toros) – Exclamo Kizuna para impactar con el hombro mientras el golpe del cosmos y la descarga lastiman al enemigos de forma brutal rompiendo el casco como manda a volar al [Chevalier of Despair] – Ríndete y déjame pasar, Ghundam-san - pidio nuevamente

\- Aun me queda una bestia y es la más fuerte como energética de todas… _ **¡[Grizzly Slap]!**_ (Zarpazo de Grizzly) – Tanaka concentra su [Cosmos] en las rodilleras de su armadura, de repente desaparece del campo de batalla y aparece en su lugar un gigantesco oso grizzly (manifestado mediante el poder de su cosmos) que propina un fuerte zarpazo con su pata delantera pero…

\- El gran oso caerá ante el poder del dragón… _**¡[Rozan Sho Ryu Ha]!**_ (Dragón Ascendente de Rozan) – Exclamo Kizuna para intensifique su [Cosmos] al máximo y libera en un upper una energía ascendente comparable con la de un gran dragón que despierta y emerge rugiendo del puño del Santo, golpeando al oponente e impulsándolo violentamente por los aires - Esto termino – para irse pero siento como su ex-amigo aumentaba su cosmos

\- ¿Pensante que Eris-sama solo me dio el poder de las bestias del [Shogun Marina] de Escila? – Pregunto el caballero de la desesperación – No debí subestimarte…[Kizuna de Leo]…ahora te mostrare mi más poderosa técnica – elevando su [Cosmos] como lo hace el mencionado en ese momento aparece un pentagrama de llamas carmesí mientras los ojos de Tanaka brillan para que alce ambos brazos de manera vertical mientras materializa su cosmos tras de él a modo de tornado del color de las llamas. Cuando lo termina de concentrar, estira sus dos brazos de manera horizontal, junta sus dos manos y apunta con ellas a su rival disparando contra él el tornado de cosmos previamente generado. Dicho tornado rodea e inmoviliza a su rival creando un vacío justo en el medio, finalmente como si de un auténtico tornado se tratase comienza a girar mientras las llamas hacen los suyo – Es tu fin, la tecnica que traerá el [Apocalipsis]… _**¡[Tornado of Four Dark Gods of the Destruction]!**_ (Tornado de los Cuatro Dioses de la Destrucción) – pero por un momento juro ver como de la espalda de Kizuna salían unas alas doradas de cristal

\- _**¡[Kheiron's Thyella]!**_ (Thyella de Quiron) – Exclamo Kizuna para que batiera las alas de cosmos, causa un poderoso remolino de inmenso de viento que destruye el tornado de fuego como el cuerpo de Tanaka recibió un poderoso impacto que rompió su cuerpo

\- Al final de cuentas…no pude vengar a mi [Reina Oscura] – Dijo el [Dryad] llorando de rabia e impotencia siendo que Kizuna va a donde esta – Adelante…dame el golpe de gracia –

\- Ya lo hice, pero antes de que partas te diré que tu amada está viva y se encuentra junto con Mikan-san e Ibuki-san en un lugar mejor – Dijo el moreno

\- M-Mientes…yo vi como las mataste a ella, a Mioda-san y Tsumiki-san – Dijo Tanaka, el prohibido para que viera como las iris del moreno se volvieron azul brillante viendo a una joven alta de cabello rubio hasta las rodillas con la piel pálida y los ojos de color verde claro vestida con un uniforme mientras sonríe como antes de unirse a Junko…al ver eso el chico derrama lagrimas - ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto con esperanza

\- Las [memorias del cosmos] jamás pueden ser alteradas – Respondió el moreno

\- Entiendo…- Dijo Gundham – Que alivio…al menos ella vive una vida feliz y tranquila…algo que desee para ella de corazón…Gracias Kizuna…en verdad gracias…sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón…pero lamento haber caído en las mentiras de Junko Enoshima como el daño que cause… pero al menos puedo descansar en paz e irme de este mundo sabiendo que ella está a salvo…agh…dame la mano para irme sabiendo que puedo dejar en buenas manos a mi [Reina Oscura] – para que cerrara los ojos mientras derramaba lagrimas por lo que el cuerpo del [Dryad] se volvió partículas de luz que se volvieron una flor azul que creció en el templo

(Que en la otra vida solo veas la luz y la paz guie tus pasos… [Requiescat in Pace]…amigo mío) Pensaba el moreno con los ojos ensombrecidos por su fleco en ese momento espera a los demás para alcanzar a Edén y Haruto

\- En el camino al siguiente palacio –

Kizuna que había esperado a Soma, Yuna, Ryuuho y Koga avanzaron rápidamente para alcanzar a los demás. Pero vieron como el moreno estaba muy serio por lo que se preocuparon. Esto se debía que había sentido 3 presencias conocidas que estaban en los 3 palacios siguientes por lo que sorprendió puesto que no debían de existir estos entes…sin embargo, estaban aquí, delante de él

\- ¿Kizuna-nii? – Dijo Soma al ver la mirada fija del mencionado al palacio frente a ellos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Koga para ver cómo se pone detrás de ellos

\- Escúchenme bien – Dijo el Hida - Los enviare a las siguientes casas en un instante –

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Edén

\- En las siguientes casas, tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar de una vez por todas – Dijo el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] – No tenemos tiempo para delicadezas…. _**¡[Another Dimension]!**_ (Otra Dimensión) - para abrir con su [Cosmo] una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa, que con gran potencia absorbe al oponente, esa dimensión tiene la apariencia de un vacío espacial repleto de planetas, nebulosas y estrellas distantes pero los [Jovenes Santos] aparecen en los que son las entradas de los palacios por lo que avanzan mientras el peliblanco usando su velocidad de la luz tomara de la cara a joven con una figura delgada y piel pálida. Tiene el pelo negro en dos coletas grandes de doble perforación, ojos rojos, pendientes de oro y usa esmalte de uñas negro. Su [Leaf] es de estilo lolita gótico, que consiste en una blusa blanca con cuello, una chaqueta negra que incluye la cinta blanca del cordón de las mangas, sujeta por una cinta sencilla a través de su pecho para mostrar su corbata roja con un diseño de mariposa. Lleva una falda, que es de muchos niveles y cuenta con encaje blanco. Lleva un par de medias altas con encajes recortadas hasta las rodillas, merceditas rojas de tacón grueso, un tocado de encaje blanco, y lleva una especie de anillo de plata en su dedo índice.

Sin detenerse, avanzo al siguiente palacio donde tomo con su otra mano la cara de joven alto y robusto que tiene la piel un poco bronceada, características faciales definidas y los ojos de color morado. Las pestañas en sus párpados inferiores son distintivamente largas con una expresión feroz y agresiva. Su color de pelo natural es castaño oscuro. Su apariencia es muy típica para un miembro de una pandilla de motoristas japoneses, resaltando su peinado muy inusual. La parte superior del cabello de Mondo está estilizado en un característico peinado que es una mezcla de un permanente que combina entre un copete y el peinado japonés del siglo XX conocido como "punch perm" y está teñido de un color marrón rojizo. El resto de su cabello está mantenido en su color natural, es largo y le llega hasta la nuca. Su [Leaf] consiste en una gabardina larga negra desabrochada y adornada con el símbolo de los "Crazy Diamonds", junto con texto japonés y diseños de dragón en color naranja. Debajo lleva una [Leaf] estándar con un cinturón blanco. La hebilla del cinturón de Mondo tiene la forma del rostro de un Shisa.

Sin detenerse va al siguiente palacio donde en la entrada estaba viendo las batallas de los invasores contra sus compañeros de armas…un joven que tiene la apariencia de un cantante de Punk-Rock, con pelo naranja de punta, un montón de piercings (sobre todo en las orejas) y una barba de perilla. Tiene los ojos de color azul pálido y lleva accesorios pesados, tales como un collar de cadena y cinturones. Su [Leaf] es de tipo estándar entre los [Dryads] para que viera como algo se acercaba a máxima velocidad, lo primero que vio fue un peto dorado que acto seguido se estrelló contra su frente para mandarlo a volar junto con los otros dos

\- Ite, Idashi-kun eres una bestia – Dijo la joven mientras se reincorporaba del impacto que recibio – Pudiste tener más tacto, casi lastimas mi bello rostro – sacudiéndose

\- Eso lo llamó un verdadero hombre – Dijo el joven delincuente – Así que esta es la fuera del [León Dorado] del [Neo-Santuario] –

\- No nos vemos desde hace 4 años… ¿y así es como saludas a un conocido? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Ludenberg-san – Dijo Kizuna al ver a la chica de trenzas de taladro - Owada-san – al ver al castaño delincuente - Kuwata-san – al ver al pelirrojo punk

\- Ara, parece que estás viendo a un fantasma – Dijo la morena bromistamente

\- Lo que estoy viendo son 3 [Dryads] que voy ha arrancar de raíz de este mundo – Dijo el Hida seriamente

\- Parece que no podremos regresar a esos tiempos donde convivíamos juntos – Dijo Mondo con cierta amargura en su voz

\- Así parece, Mondo-aniki - Dijo Kizuna con cierta tristeza en su voz pero manteniendo su rostro estoico

\- Bien me presento, soy Celestia Ludenberg, [Dryad] de la Mentira] – Se presentó la chica de coletas de taladro

\- Soy el [Dryad de la Ferocidad], Mondo Owada – Se presentó el castaño

\- Soy el [Dryad de la Inquinia], León Kuwata – Se presentó el pelirrojo

\- Kizuna Hida, [Santo Dorado de la Constelación de Leo] – Se presentó el mencionado mirando a sus compañeros - En esta ocasión sera la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que use esto….pero como dicen, ante situaciones extremas…soluciones extremas – empezando a elevar su [cosmos] mientras baja la mirada

* **¡Gritos!**

 **¡Es la angustia de los enemigos!**

 **¡Regocíjense!**

 **¡Viva la diosa de la guerra justa y la protectora de la tierra, Atenea!**

 **¡Viva la corte de los [Santos Dorados]!**

 **¡Mata! ¡A Eris, los [Dryads], a los [Chevaliers of Despair] y destruye su [Santuario]!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Kizuna!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!** *

Esas palabras retumbaban en todo el palacio porque Kizuna había decidido usar de forma anticipada su [As] bajo la manga. Su cuerpo está siendo recorrido por relámpagos dorados mientras su musculatura aumenta levemente. El suelo donde esta se empieza a agrietar mientras debajo de sus pies está siendo aplastado creando unas expansiones circulares en forma de ondas.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios pasa? – Pregunto el identificado como Leon nervioso

\- ¡¿De dónde provienen esos clamores?! – Exclamo el identificado como Mondo furioso

\- ¡Miren a Kizuna! – Exclamo la identificada como Celestia señalando al [Santo] horrorizada

Los 3 [Dryads] vieron como Kizuna levanto la mirada mientras que sus iris se volvieron dorados tanto que brillaban como faros mientras que sus pupilas se dilataron dándole una forma ovalada por lo que sus ojos parecian los de un felino

El [Santo de Leo] había optado por usar su arma secreta

Ese blasón que es considerado un tabú entre los [Santos] que Kizuna desarrollo en su tiempo aislado en la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] al ver la muerte de sus amigos como de sus compañeros en la [Fundación Futuro] y que le ha ayudado a obtener la victoria en ocasiones criticas

El arte que es considerado como la máxima creación del dios de la guerra y la masacre Ares

Una técnica que convertia hasta el más honorable [Santo Dorado] en una bestia sanguinaria, enloquecida y bélica sin miedo a la muerte que destruye todo a su paso

Ese era el temible [Cosmos Berserker]

Ahora los anteriores alumnos de la clase 78 entenderían porque Kizuna es el [Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]

Bleach ED 17

 ***Música***

Aparece la entrada a [Ataraxia] para que se abra dejando ver….

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

A las técnicas de [Ataraxia]

 ***Música***

Deja ver a Chisa y Sayaka juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

Kyoko y Mikan juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color azul en poses Moe

E Ibuki y Sonia juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color amarillo en poses Moe

 **Heiki datte**

 **Sugu gaman shiteita no wa**

 **Kitto boku tachi no warui toko de**

 **"Itsumo isshou ni ittai" tte omoteita no ni,**

 **Suru chigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta**

Aparecen 11 de los 12 [Santos Dorados] con sus respectivos alumnos

 **Deatte hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao date**

 **Sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta**

 **¡Dakishimetaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Aparecen los [Chevaliers of Despair], a los [Ghost] y a los [Dryads] para que se vea a Monaka, Izuru y Junko siendo que detrás de ellos esta Eris

Para que la esclerótica y la pupila de Kizuna se vuelvan ambar como su pupila se rasge

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

 **Suki datta**

 **Hazu datta**

 **Itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo**

 **Sore nanoni**

 **Tega todoku gaki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da**

Soma en posición de Boxeo

Taiga y Erza de espalda con espalda

Koga con Ryuho estrechando las manos

Aparece Eden y Haruto con las manos cruzadas

Aparece Yuna con una sonrisa y una pose Moe

Aparece Reiri y Kei juntas

Aparece Sylvia entusiastamente

Aparece Hayuru enviando sus [Blades]

Aparecen Aine y Yurishia de espaldas extendiendo una mano

Al final aparece Kizuna con su [Armadura de Leo] con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa para que el fondo cambie a rojo como su figura sea ensombrecida

 _ **Extra**_

Encontramos a nuestro querido [Santo de Leo] sentado en una sala de lo que parecía ser una iglesia protestante mientras miraba una foto de grupo donde aparecían su padre y tío como su maestro

POV Kizuna

Jamás pensé que a mi edad daría este gran paso, dejando de lado que es para fortalecer la alianza entre el [Neo-Santuario] y [Vatlantis] como de [Vatlantis] y nuestro mundo…

Hoy oficialmente Ainess Synclavia o más conocida como Aine Chidorigafuchi, emperatriz del imperio más poderoso del [Mundo Alternativo]…seria mi esposa ante los ojos de dios

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que los [Santos] destruimos a casi todo el ejercito de [Mobile Dolls] de [Vatlantis] como sus tropas y flotas por lo que recuperamos las tierras que le fueron arrebatadas a la gente. Pero estas aún no estaban listas para volver a sus hogares, llevaban años viviendo e incluso algunos nacieron en los [Floats] por lo que tardarían mucho en volver…no había prisa, todo a su tiempo. Ademas de que gracias a la divinidad de Odin y Atenea, las tierras que se tomaron para fundar la [Isla Flotante Grecia] habian sido sustituidas como se amplio la Isla

Visto una versión de blanco y con líneas como grecas de oro de mi [Armadura de Leo], según Shion-san era una tradición entre los [Santos] que se casan usar ese tipo de armadura llamada [Married Cloth] (Armadura de Bodas). Seiya-san, Shiryu-san, Hyoga-san, Shun-san e Ikki-san fueron los primeros en usarla después de mucho tiempo

*Kizuna-kun*

Dijo una voz para que vea a una hermosa mujer de apariencia amigable de ojos verdes y cabello castaño brillante vestida elegantemente

\- Chisa –

Era quien fue mi maestra cuando fui transferido a la clase 77 de la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] como mi compañera en la [Fundacion Futuro] Chisa Yukizome…y era una de mis parejas

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la castaña - ¿Te estas arrepintiendo? – comento divertida

\- Eso muchos quisieran, pero jamás me arrepentiría…Seiko vive en mi corazón y antes de volver del purgatorio me dijo que ella es feliz por mí y que debía de rehacer mi vida – Comento el moreno – Solo desearía que mi padre, mi tío Sísifo y Kazuma-sensei como mis demás maestros estuvieran aqui –

\- Sé que Ilias-sama, Sisifo-sama y Kazuma-sama como los anteriores [Santos Dorados] estarán observando donde quieran que esten – Dijo la castaña – Pero debes estar muy feliz porque te casaras con una hermosa chica de senos grandes – mascullo mientras infla los mofletes

\- Ya hablamos de eso, tú serás una de las siguientes en casarte conmigo, Aine es la primera desde hace mucho tiempo –

\- Ya lo sé pero no deja de molestarnos a las demás que Synclavia-san se nos adelante -

En ese momento mire por la ventana viendo como era hermoso el lugar y que no creía que existiera tanta belleza que casi se compara con la [Isla Flotante Grecia]

\- ¿Entonces serás el emperador de Vatlantis? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Aine es la emperatriz, yo solo soy su consorte -

\- Eso es lo que tú quieres creer –

En ese momento, vi los ojos de Chisa…esos ojos tan dulces y amorosos que siempre tiene para mí, pensar que alguna vez fueron corrompidos por [Despair]...es ironico pero al menos ella como las demás son felices y han superado poco a poco sus oscuros y tristes pasados

Sostuve su rostro para acercarme con él mío con el propósito de juntar nuestros labios pero…

\- Kizuna-nii, ya es hora…- Dijo el [Santo del León Menor] Soma viendo como había interrumpido algo importante – Perdón, creo que esperare a fuera – para salir pero antes de eso Chisa saco su Wakazashi mientras libera un aura negra y le brillan los ojos de color rojo sangre

\- ¡SOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Rugió la castaña para salir corriendo detrás del [Santo] *¡VUELVE AQUÍ!* Exclamo mientras oigo estruendos con mi sentido del oído desarrollado

*¡LO SIENTO!* Gritaba Soma ¿llorando?

*Chisa-nee deja de hacer escándalos, nos van a correr por tu culpa* Dijo la voz que identifique como la de Sonia Nervermind

*¡Dejenme atrapar a Soma, por su culpa no puede tener mi momento con Kizuna!* Respondio Chisa iracundamente

*¡¿Ah?!...eso no es justo, acordamos dejarlo en paz hasta después de la luna de miel* Dijo la voz que identifique que era de Sayaka Maizono

*¿A dónde vas Ibuki-san?* Pregunto la voz que identifique como la de Mikan Tsumiki

*A ir a besar a Kizuna-chan*

*No…espera yo también voy*

\- No tienen remedio – Dije con una gota detrás de su cabeza

*Ara, que escandalosas son* Dijo una voz para que viera a…

\- Yurishia – Comente viendo como trae un elegante vestido negro de coctel que deja los hombros puestos como tiene escote en la espalda

\- Te ves muy guapo con esa armadura…no pensaba que en tu familia tuvieran esa tradición – Comento Yurishia elogiandome

\- N-Ni yo…jejeje – Dije yo, obviamente mintiendo puesto que ella como Hayuru y Nee-san aún no saben sobre los [Santos], la unica que conoce sobre nuestra existencia es mi futura esposa como su hermana y la guardia real como Gravel y Aldea

\- Te venía a avisar que ya viene Aine, ve a la iglesia –

Es tan considerada

Pero vi una ligera decepción en su mirar por lo que me puse mi casco como el capote que me dieron.

Y la abrace...

\- Amore mio, te prometo que pronto nos casaremos –

\- Lo se Kizuna pero siento un poco herido mi orgullo por no ser la primera…cosas de mujeres –

\- Entiendo, entonces no perdamos tiempo – Dije para salir acompañado de mi hermosa rubia – ¿Y porque Scarlett trajo como 3 paquetes de pañuelos de tela? – pregunte curioso

\- Para morderlos mientras se muere de los celos de ver como te casas con una chica que no es ella - Me respondió Yurishia con una sonrisa

 _ **Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5***_

 _ **Seiya: La batalla en el santuario de Eris continúa, luego de ser mandados a los demás palacios por Kizuna…Koga, Yuna y Soma enfrentaran a peculiares enemigos. Mientras que Kizuna usa el [Cosmos Berserker] sin contenerse contra quienes fueron sus amigos. Y los [Jovenes Santos] enfrentaran a un peligroso y engañoso enemigo**_

 _ **Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "El Reencuentro de la clase 77 parte 3" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	7. Colmillo 6: Reencuentro de la clase 77 3

**Colmillo 6: Reencuentro de la clase 77 parte 3**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo"**_ **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken]**_ **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- 4 años atrás –

Vemos a Kizaru Idashi junto con sus compañeros en un festival japonés siendo que todos visten kimonos mientras ven los juegos artificiales, este viaje fue organizado por Chiaki Nanami, la lider de la clase 77. Pero en su mirada viene la melancolía puesto que siempre anhelo que viniera a este tipo de eventos con su padre, madre y hermana. Esa mirada no pasó desapercibida por una joven rubia de ojos cian y cabello que le llegaba a las caderas, vestía un kimono color blanco con detalles de flores que la hacían ver aún más hermosa

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la rubia – Idashi-san – mirando al moreno

\- Si, no te preocupes por ello, Nevermind-san – Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica. Pero esta noto como tenía un colguije que parecía ser una cabeza de flecha hecha de plata con grecas alrededor de la figura, un sol en el centro de esta mientras cerca de la punta tiene una esmeralda en forma de gota

\- ¿Are? ¿Y eso? – Pregunto la rubia para que Kizaru viera como la identificada como Nevermind-san miraba su cuerpo, en específico su cuello...

\- Este es un regalo que me dio mi maestro y que le perteneció a mi padre – Respondió Idashi sosteniendo la cabeza de flecha

\- ¿Tu padre? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Si, murió cuando yo tenía un año, casi no lo recuerdo – Respondió el moreno con cierta tristeza

\- Ya veo…- Dijo la chica - Lamento mucho haberte preguntado – se inclinó disculpándose por sacar un tema tan delicado para su compañero

\- No importa, no lo sabias – Dijo el joven para que vieran las estrellas pero lo que no notaron es como Ibuki Mioda y Mikan Tsumiki se acercaron a ellos, por alguna razón les incomodaba ver a la rubia y al moreno ser tan cercanos

\- Tiempo Actual – Palacio de León Kuwata -

Kizuna estaba frente a sus ex-compañeros que se preparaban para el ataque el moreno puesto que este todavía seguía exhalando con fuerza mientras sacaba vapor de su boca y veía a los [Dryads] como sus presas

\- Algo no me gusta aquí – Dijo la morena de coletas en forma de taladro

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el delincuente

\- ¿Cuándo lo has visto así desde que lo conocemos? – Pregunto la joven

\- Creo que ya sé a dónde quieres llegar – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué se refieren? – Decía Mondo

\- Quien tenemos frente a nosotros no es el mismo Kizaru Idashi si no es el [Santo Dorado] Kizuna de Leo y está usando algo extraño que lo hace ver realmente peligroso – Decía León

\- Entonces ataquémoslo antes de que él nos ataque a nosotros – Dijo el ex-líder de los [Crazy Diamonds] para encender su [Cosmos] – _**¡[Last Race]!**_ (Ultima Carrera) – para correr mientras su cuerpo es cubierto por su poder que toma forma de una motocicleta pero aún más monstruosa creando una gran cortina de humo

\- La verdad no quisiera hacer esto pero no quiero morir de nuevo – Dijo Celestia para encender su [Cosmos] y mover sus manos en círculos apareciendo cartas de póker color rojo alrededor de ella - _**¡[Hand of Fate]!**_ (Mano del destino) – para lanzarlas contra él [Dorado]

\- Lo lamento Kizuna pero...– Dijo el pelirrojo para crear una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol - _**¡[Pitching of the Supernova]!**_ (Picheo de la Supernova) – para que al chocar se expanda creando una esfera que engulle todo lo que alcance su radio por lo que se creó una gran cortina de humo

\- Esto termino – Dijo el [Dryad de la Ferocidad] mientras que él como los otros dos tenían sus miradas ensombrecida

Dangaronpa 3: Mirai-hen OP

 ***Música***

Se ve el santuario de Eris protegido por una niebla roja como la sangre mientras la cámara se aleja

Aparecen los [Jóvenes Santos] en tomas rápidas

 **Ready?**

Por ultimo aparece Kizuna con una mano en su pecho para que aparezca el logo de "Kizuna de Leo, El León de Ataraxia"

 **Standard mada boku wo yonderu koe ga**

 **Yesterday, "NO" datte kankei wa nai sa**

Aparecen Claire, Mai, Koito y Gareki de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras ven los ojos de los [12 Santos Dorados]

 **Stardust anadarake no geemu sukoa**

 **Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive**

 **jiyuu wo mitakute**

 **Go out tozasareta yoru ni I'll be eaten away**

 **toumei na buki wo te ni ireteru Liar**

 **nan no tame ni nani wo mamoru**

 **nante Immature**

 **buchikowasu kono dangan de!**

Aparecen Yui, Erza, Miu, Ranma, Haruka, Emilia, Tigre, Hayato, Aya, Maya, Yuna, Kanon, Koga, Ryuho, Soma, Edén y Haruto de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras aparece la daga dorada y se ve la cara de Eris como de Shion alternativamente

Aparecen Kizuna y Rigel mirándose mientras envuelven su puño en rayos y fuego, respectivamente, lanzándose contra el otro

 **ruupu de monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo**

 **never end, never end**

 **kokoro wa somaranai**

 **The end of world zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimete**

 **furueru yubi de**

 **neraisadamete mirai wo sagase!**

Por el impacto se quiebra la imagen dejando ver como Kizuna y los [Guerreros Atenienses] vayan cayendo en un fondo color sangre mientras se ven los fragmentos de vidrios flotar alrededor de ellos para que el Hida se levante y usando su cosmos vaya contra Eris

 ***Música***

 **Ready?**

La cámara recorre rápidamente el [Neo-Santuario] hasta llegar a la estatua de [Atenea] mientras Kizuna está a sus pies para lanzar su [Lightning Bolt] creando un resplandor dorado

\- Con Soma –

El [Santo del León Menor] entraba al palacio, camino por un rato hasta que llego al centro del lugar donde veía que era una especie de cocina pero sobre lava, sostenida por piedras volcánicas

*Oh, bienvenido seas, al palacio de la cocina ardiente* Dijo una voz para ver a joven que tiene un cuerpo regordete y viste una [Leaf de Dryad] masculino. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro con un copete en espiral y ojos rojos. La bufanda alrededor de su cuello es amarilla con un gran sombrero de chef tiene

\- Oh, un joven apuesto de piel bronce con una musculatura que es estilizada, esto es maravilloso quisiera…- Decía el castaño mientras Soma estaba asqueado por toda las vulgaridades que decía como temblaba con la mirada cabizbaja – Pero que grosero soy, mi nombre es Teruteru Hanamura, anterior [Ultimate Chef] (Super Chef de Prepataroria) y el [Dryad de la Vulgaridad] –

\- ¿Terminaste? – Pregunto Soma

\- Oh, querido…¿ya quieres empezar a ser cocinado y com…? – Decía él [Dryad] porque observo como el [Santo] lo veía con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas mientras eleva su [Cosmos] hasta el [7° sentido] generando un círculo de fuego delante de el para luego concentrarlo en una bola de fuego, le da unos giros alrededor de sí mismo para crear el impulso necesario y así lanzarlo contra su rival. Pero el ataque fue tal que incinero al [Dryad] sin siquiera darle tiempo a protegerse o usar cualquier ataque e incluso decir su última palabras. El chico del cabello en tono naranja exhalaba con fuerzas

\- Eres un tipo repulsivo en muchos aspectos, si fueras una chica hubiera aceptado tus cumplidos – Dijo Soma aun con la cara azul para seguir su camino sin ver como una flor azul cayó del cielo y dejo caer una gota de un líquido transparente que brillaba como un cristal

\- Con Yuna –

La hija de [Acuario] avanzaba rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio pero este era del estilo de la [Era Edo], al entrar se sentía como si estuviera en un verdadero palacio japonés para llegar lo que parecía una gran sala con varios lugares mientras están sentado lo que parecían personas en modo [Seiza] comiendo

*Bienvenidas seas, linda Onee-chan…al palacio Nihon Buyo* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una joven que tiene el pelo largo y rubio, el cual lleva atado con 1 coleta en forma de media luna. Tiene ojos de color dorado y mantiene su cabello con una cinta rosa. Está vestida con una armadura que parece un kimono furisode tradicional de azabache-rojo sangre tanto la faja y el par de zori (sandalias japonesas) – Soy Hiyoko Saionji, la antigua [Ultimate Traditional Dancer] (Súper Bailarina Tradicional de Preparatoria) como la [Dryad de la Crueldad] –

\- ¿Un momento como creciste? – Dijo la rubia mayor

\- Simple mi querida Onee-chan, Eris-sama me dio este cuerpo para acabar con ustedes – Dijo la rubia de ojos dorados para empezar a bailar siendo que parecía que se creaban sombras de la [Dryad] que rodean a Yuna mientras la empiezan a golpear sin piedad o darle tiempo de que se defienda…haciéndola sangrar – _**¡[Kokuryū no odori - chinmoku no satsujin-sha]!**_ (Danza del Dragón Negro - Asesino Silencioso) – los clones como la original seguían golpeando a la chica

\- Con Koga –

El [Santo de Pegaso] entre a la sala pero le da un aspecto de estar en un set de fotografía como en los que había estado cuando le hacían entrevistas o salía en portadas de revistas de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] junto a su novia, la despampanante Rachel Stanley. Pero noto como en los pasillos había varias fotografías de personas que parecía que querían salir de los marcos

*Sal de aquí chico*

*Ella es peligrosa*

*Huye, ahora que puedes*

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido de ver como los retratos hablaban y le advertían del peligro para oír….

*Ara, pensaba que era Idashi-kun pero resulto ser el famoso sucesor de [Seiya de Sagitario]* Dijo una voz para que deje ver a joven de cabello color rojo carmesí peinado en un corte bob, ojos color rojo y una ligera capa de pecas en su nariz. Vestida con una [Leaf Femenina] y su cámara – Mi nombre es Mahiru Koizumi, anterior [Ultimate Photographer] (Súper Fotógrafa de Preparatoria) y [Dryad de la Impertinencia]…no deberías bajar la guardia, niño de bronce…pero te dejare pasar, no me interesan los hombres – para sentarse en uno de los asientos del lugar

*¡Cuidado, [Pegaso]-boy!* Dijo un retrato para evitar un ataque viendo como aparece en un marco un pedazo de suelo

\- Les dije que se callen o los quemo vivos y nunca volverán a este mundo – Amenazo la pelirroja asustando a los cuadros

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto el pelirrojo confundido

\- Bueno, los que están en este cuadro son personas que fotografié luego de mi eclosion y los atrape en esos cuadros…¿verdad que son lindos? – Dijo la pelirroja – En realidad si lo notas todas son chicas…eso es porque los hombres me aburren…pero tú e Idashi-kun serán los únicos que estarán en los muros del palacio de la galería… **fufuh** – Dijo la identificada como Mahiru para preparar su cámara mientras eleva su [Cosmos]

\- Con Haruto –

Encontramos al [Santo de Lupus] corriendo por el camino donde lo lleva al palacio que sigue puesto que como le dijo su "hermano" debía seguir adelante. Al entrar encontró que el lugar parecía un campo de entrenamiento militar

*Veo que Hida envió a un mocoso en lugar de venir en persona, en cierta forma me es un insulto* Dijo una voz para una joven que es físicamente similar a la chica que se presentó como [Junko Enoshima de la Desesperación], pero posee notables diferencias con respecto a su hermana. Sus ojos son menos redondos que los de Junko y su busto también es más pequeño. Tiene el pelo negro y corto además de pecas adornando el puente de su nariz. Posee un tatuaje en su mano derecha

\- Tu…-

\- Soy Mukuro Ikusaba, [Dryad del Masoquismo], mi título en la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] era la [Ultimate Soldier] (Súper Soldado de Preparatoria) –

\- Soy Haruto, [Santo-Ninja del Lobo] –

\- Oh, interesante…veremos si puedes seguir mis movimientos – Dijo la identificada como Mukuro sacando un par de cuchillos militares mientras que Haruto saca un par de Kunais - Bienvenido seas al [Palacio Bélico] -

\- Palacio de León Kuwata -

Los 3 [Dryads] veían como la cortina de humo se disipaba para que en un instante apareciera el [Dorado] frente a Celestia para darle un puñetazo a la morena que sale volando mientras ven como el moreno estaba ileso...parecía que sus ataques nunca lo tocaron

\- _**¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer?**_ – Pregunto Kizuna con una voz profunda y grave

\- ¿Q-Que demonios…? – Decía el pelirrojo [Dryad] en shock

\- _**Si es el caso, terminare con ustedes**_ – Dijo el moreno para atacar sin piedad a sus ex-amigos usando su velocidad y fuerza, asestándoles devastadores golpes que los estaba masacrando brutalmente para que en menos de 3 segundos cayeran al suelo pesadamente mientras que el Hida daba la apariencia de que nunca se movio de su lugar

\- E-Es fuerte – Menciono León apenas levantándose con varios hematomas en su cuerpo

\- Maldición…creo que me ha roto las costillas como casi todos los bazos – Decía Mondo escupiendo sangre

\- Es una bestia, literalmente…él ya no es humano – Comento Celestia sangrando de todos lados

Entonces los 3 vieron como Kizuna hace arder su [Cosmos] hasta su clímax, creando unos fotones cósmicos con relámpagos y chispas eléctricas que compacta en una esfera de energía del tamaño de un balón de futbol

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – Pregunto Celestia

\- No lo sé y no me importa…solo vamos a darle el golpe de gracia – Dijo Mondo

– _**¡[Last Race]!**_ (Ultima Carrera) – Exclamo el delincuente para correr mientras su cuerpo es cubierto por su poder que toma forma de una motocicleta pero aún más monstruosa

 _ **¡[Hand of Fate]!**_ (Mano del destino) – Exclamo la lolita para encender su [Cosmos] y mover sus manos en círculos apareciendo cartas de póker color rojo alrededor de ella para lanzarlas contra él [Dorado]

\- _**¡[Pitching of the Supernova]!**_ (Picheo de la Supernova) – Dijo el pelirrojo para crear una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol para que al chocar se expanda creando una esfera que engulle todo lo que alcance su radio por lo que se creó una gran cortina de humo

\- _**[Mega Lightning Electrons]**_ (Mega Relámpago de Electrones) – Dijo Kizuna golpeando la esfera que creo, liberando de una inmensa y poderosa descarga de energía dorada estratégica a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz, la energía dorada destruye todo a su paso por las chipas y las descargas eléctricas siendo que impacta sobre los 3 [Dryads]

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Exclamaron Celestia, Leon y Mondo siendo empotrados contra unos pilares para caer al suelo quedando estampados siendo que el moreno va a donde se encuentran sangrando de los poros sin parar. El moreno que habia vuelto a la normalidad fue a donde estaban sus amigos para que tomara los levantara...apoyando al pelirrojo y al castaño en un pilar cercano mientras que a la morena la sostiene en sus brazos

\- Maldición…ahora sé que tan fuerte eres…bastardo tramposo – Dijo Mondo herido

\- A pesar de ser [Dryads]…nos has superado – Dijo León con apenas fuerzas

\- Kizuna antes de irme…- Decía Celestia con apenas fuerza y sonrojada - ¿Podrías darme un beso? –

\- Si – Dijo el chico que había vuelto a la normalidad para unir los labios de él y su antigua amiga como compañera de clases

\- No sé si…- Decía la morena de trenzas de taladro

\- Después de tu muerte, en tu locket una carta de amor dirigida a mí – Dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a la chica – Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos – se disculpaba arrepentido

\- Tonto…una chica como yo…no es digna de ti…pero estaba dispuesta a volver a ser Taeko Yasushiro solo por estar a tu lado – Dijo la morena para acariciarle el rostro – Se fuerte Kizuna, grandes pruebas te esperan y en esta ocasión apostare en ti mi última mano…Eris quiere liberarse de su parte humana pero la [Saintias] Kyoko está luchando por recuperar su cuerpo. Si destruyes a [Utero] y encuentras la forma de sacar el alma de Eris de su médium…no tendrás por qué matarla…cuídate y espero no verte pronto…los demás los esperaremos en nuestra propia [Academia Pico de la Esperanza], tenemos toda una eternidad para recuperar esos recuerdos perdidos – mientras ve como Mondo y León se arrastraban mientras los 4 juntan sus puños como lo hicieron todos los de la clase 78 antes de la llegada de Mukuro en el primer viaje que tuvieron

\- Te esperamos del otro lado – Dijo León para volver al sueño eterno

\- Mas te vale no morir aun porque te daré la paliza de tu vida – Dijo Mondo para cerrar los ojos

\- Adiós, mi amado [León Dorado] – Dijo Celestia para cerrar los ojos con dos lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos para ella como los otros dos se vuelvan particulas de luz que suben al cielo para crear una lluvia de petalos para que caigan 3 flores azules que el [Santo Dorado] atrapa

\- Que en la otra vida solo vean la luz y la paz guie sus pasos… [Requiescat in Pace]…hermanos míos – Dijo el moreno mientras que sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas para limpiarse y seguir adelante

\- Palacio de Junko Enoshina -

La rubia [Despair] veía con estrellas en los ojos el poder que acababa de mostrar el [Santo de Leo]

\- Increible~ – Decía Junko extasiada con un fuerte sonrojo - ¿Qué fue eso?...¡¿Cómo pudo crear tal [Desesperación  
en 3 [Chevaliers of Despair]?! – pregunto al aire con una expresión orgásmica y los ojos en forma de remolinos

*La respuesta que buscas es el [Cosmos Berserker]* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una joven que posee el cabello negro azulado, liso y semi-ondulado hasta poco más abajo de los hombros. Viste su armadura que deja ver su ombligo y una falda a juego que solo tapa la parte posterior de sus piernas

\- Atë-senpai – Dijo la rubia

\- Es el arte del [Cosmos] creado por Ares-sama, en la cual el usuario es corrompido por la ira y el odio por lo que se convierte en una bestia sedienta de sangre y destrucción que no parara hasta acabar con todo lo que se cruce en su camino. En esta forma, el usuario no puede discernir entre aliados o enemigos – Explicaba la mencionada – Pero parece que ese [Santo de Oro] puede hacerlo…tienes razón Enoshima sería un gran [Dryad] pero también es un peligro de gran consideración, en términos simples, es un arma de doble filo -

\- En el palacio del Nihon Buyo –

Yuna seguía recibiendo los ataques inclementes de Hiyoko, ahora entendía porque recibía el título de la [Dryad de la Crueldad]

\- Vamos linda Onee-chan…¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? – Pregunto Hiyoko que seguía moviéndose lista para dar el golpe final. Pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente las palabras de Akane Owari

" _No seas una holgazana como yo y no niegues quien eres porque de ahí viene tu verdadero yo…siéntete orgullosa de que tienes unos padres que te aman…puedo ver en tus ojos una gran felicidad con la que fuiste bendecida"_

En ese momento la rubia de ojos azulados se levantaba lentamente para elevar su [Cosmos] hasta el [7° sentido] pero este se volvió blanco como la nieve mientras en el lugar se empezaba a cubrir de un fulgor blanco y azul, provocando que la [Dryad] empiece a detener sus movimientos debido a la baja temperatura por lo que volvía a ser una solo persona

\- Brrrrrrrr… ¿Q-Que está pasando? – Dijo la [Ultimate Traditional Dancer] (Súper Bailarina Tradicional de Preparatoria) que se detenía para empezar a frotarse los brazos con el proposito de mitigar la frigidez- ¡¿Por qué hace tanto frio?! – pregunto mientras ve como la [Santa] se levanta con una mirada llena de determinación

\- Recordé las palabras de una persona…y después de mucho tiempo de pensar que vivo bajo la sombra de mi padre…me di cuenta de que debo seguir mi camino pero siempre orgullosa del legado de mi familia – Decía Yuna – En un futuro seré Yuna de Polaris, [Santo Femenino de Acuario]… pero por ahora…¡Esto lo terminare de un solo golpe!... _ **¡**_ _ **[**_ _ **Kholodnyi Smerch]!**_ (Torbellino de Hielo) - golpea con un upper en el vacío que crea un gran tornado de aire hacia el cielo, en cuyo centro se encuentra su oponente.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la rubia de coleta de media luna para ser lanzada al aire para quedar congelada siendo que al caer se quiebra como vaso de porcelana

\- Gracias por el consejo…Akane-san – Dijo la hija de [Acuario] para seguir su camino pero antes toma un tónico que le dio Mikan Tsumiki como a los demás [Santos] para las heridas que tuvieran en esta guerra santa – (Te debo una por la medicina, Tsumiki-san) –

\- Reino de los Hielos – Isla Flotante Grecia –

Encontramos a los [God Warriors] y los [Blue Warriors] como los alumnos de la [Escuela Blizzard] en sus posiciones mientras continúan el bombardeo de [Rayos Ken]. Cuando en ese momento llega un cometa dorado frente a una hermosa joven alta de cabello largo color gris celeste, ojos de color violeta, piel blanca, usa lápiz labial rosa pálido. Luce un vestido largo de una pieza de color azul claro, con un collar ancho de oro con un rubí en el centro, del cual salen unas largas cuerdas de perlas entrelazadas que rodean su cuerpo casi en su totalidad dichas perlas sostienen un medallón dorado en su pecho.

\- Hyoga, Flare – Decía la peli gris

\- Hilda, hermana – Dijo la mencionada para abrazar a la mujer

\- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto la identificada como Hilda

\- Me mandaron para ayudar – Dijo el [Santo de Acuario] – Y Flare quería verte –

\- Entiendo, tiempo sin vernos Hyoga – Dijo la peli gris

\- Lo mismo digo, Onee-san – Dijo el mencionado

*Tiempo sin vernos, Hyoga* Menciono una voz para dejar ver a un joven alto un tanto musculoso rubio, con dos mechones de cabello que sobresalen a los lados y ojos color celeste océano. Vestido con una armadura de color bronce, la diadema tiene la forma de unos ojos como orejas y se puede apreciar los ojos de la criatura que representa, el caballo de la mitología nórdica que tiene 8 patas: Sleipnir.

En la parte del pecho cubre casi todo en su totalidad, las hombreras tienen tres capas, en la parte de la armadura del brazo derecho cubre todo y en el izquierdo también, además tiene una forma de una cabeza de un Sleipnir. Del cinturón hasta los pies cubre todo, esta armadura es de color rojo y gris.

\- Lo mismo digo, Hagen – Dijo el mencionado – Supe que con permiso de su señor y del [Patriarca] se les permitió volver a este mundo hasta sus días finales -

\- Me había enterado el día en que me revivieron que ascendiste a [Santo de Acuario] luego de la muerte de Camus – Dijo el Dios Guerrero - Hyoga, yo…- pero fue interrumpido

\- Fueron traídos a la vida por órdenes de su señor para defender su pueblo….aprovechen esta nueva vida y vívanla con calma como por su tierra – Dijo el [Santo de Acuario] – Si quieres arreglar algo, hablaremos luego de que termine la [Guerra Santa] o en el torneo del día de la fundación –

\- Entiendo – Dijo Hagen con una sonrisa

\- ¿Están todas las defensas? Frodi – Pregunto el legendario príncipe de los hielos

\- Si, nuestras defensas están listas como llego hace poco las armas que vienen del [Neo-Santuario] – Comento el mencionado

\- El [Patriarca] se disculpa por la tardanza pero todo fue de improviso, las armas les faltaba la calibración necesaria, por suerte término hace unas horas…antes de lo previsto y por eso se las enviaron en ipso facto…como después de la [Guerra] enviaran a un técnico a enseñar como calibrarlas y repararlas – Explico el [Santo Dorado]

\- Ya veo, Shion-san es muy amable – Dijo Hilda

\- Creo que lucharemos juntos, Ani – Comento un joven de tez clara, alto, de complexión media y un cuerpo atlético pero no es muy musculoso. Sus pupilas son de color celestes claro y posee el cabello largo hasta su espalda alta, el cual posee un color muy claro

\- Así será, Siegfried – Dijo otro joven de tez clara que aparenta tener quizás unos 20 o 22 años, alto, de complexión media, tiene un cuerpo atlético pero no es muy musculoso. Sus pupilas son de color celestes claro y posee el cabello corto hasta poco más de la nunca, el cual posee un color muy claro. Una característica muy destacable es una pequeña cicatriz ubicada en la parte baja del parpado

\- ¿Dónde está Kizuna-san? – Pregunto Hilda

\- Él fue enviado al frente, en estos momentos está en el [Santuario de Eris] junto con Yuna, [Los Jóvenes Santos] y [Los Alumnos Dorados] – Respondió el [Santo de Oro] sorprendiendo a la lider de Asgard puesto que un alumno de [Sagitario] era el enamorado de su hoja

\- ¿Mila lo sabe? – Pregunto la peli gris seriamente pero con un deje de preocupación notorio

\- Si, se lo informe ante su insistencia – Respondió el Acuariano

\- Ya veo, espero que no se le ocurra ir allá – Dijo la representante de Odín preocupada por su hija

\- A pesar de ser algo impulsiva, sabe entender la situación como mantener la calma cuando es el momento – Comento el cuñado de Hilda

\- Tienes razón, es algo que heredó de su difunto padre – Comento la madre de Mila

\- Palacio de la galería –

El hijo de [Sagitario] estaba frente a Mahiru que había liberado unos cristales para que les disparara creando varios rayos que el apenas y evitaba para molestia de la [Dryad]

\- ¡Koga! - Exclamo Yuna y Soma viendo a su compañero pero en ese momento Mahiru dispara su cámara a los dos chicos pero el mencionado lanzo su…

\- _**¡[Pegasus Senkou Ken]!**_ (Puño Destellante de Pegaso) - Exclama el levanta su brazo derecho, y genera una esfera de luz en la palma de su mano mediante el poder de luz, seguidamente la proyecta contra su rival a modo de un poderoso puñetazo que destruye su técnica

* _ **¡[Lightining Plasma]!**_ * Exclamo otra voz para que se vieran varios rayos que destrozaron los cristales sin dañar a los jóvenes - ¿Están bien? - pregunto la persona que hizo el ataque para ver a….

\- ¡Kizuna-niisan!...¡Soma!...¡Yuna! – Exclamaro el pelirrojo

\- Ara, Idashi-kun, tiempo sin vernos….o mejor dicho Kizuna Hida-kun – Siseo la pelirroja peligrosamente – Te ves muy bien de dorado, resalta tus ojos felinos – comento elogiando al moreno

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Koizumi-san – Saludo casualmente el mencionado

\- ¡Ahora vuélvete parte de mi colección!... _**¡[Flash Fashion]!**_ (Flash de la Moda) – Exclamo la [Ultimate Photografer] para que el moreno con un golpe deshiciera la técnica, Koga al ver eso pensó que perdería el guantelete o incluso el brazo pero ambos estaban intactos

\- ¿Koga puedes con ella? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Si – Respondió el mencionado

\- Yuna y Soma, adelántense…me quedare aquí a ver la pelea –

\- ¿Kizuna-nii? – Dijeron los 3 chicos

\- No me pude despedir de Nekomaru, Akane, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Teruteru y Hiyoko…al menos me quiero despedir de ella – Dijo el moreno

\- De acuerdo – Respondió el pelirrojo para atacar a la [Dryad] que detiene los ataques con su flash siendo que apareció un cuadro en una pared del palacio que tenía su ataque

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Decía el pelirrojo

\- Deberás hacer algo más que eso si quieres vencerme, [Pegaso]-kun – Dijo la pelirroja burlonamente mientras el moreno veía la pelea recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados - ¿Vas a dejar que tu subordinado muera? – pregunto curiosa mirando a su "amigo"

\- Las peleas de los [Santos] son de justicia, de 1 vs 1, si falla…yo luchare contra ti – Respondió Kizuna - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...si no enfrías esa cabeza, ella te va a convertir en una foto –

\- Kizuna-nii –

\- Recuerda lo que te enseñe –

Ante esas palabras le vino a la mente un consejo que le dio el moreno cuando iba a entrar en su primer [Saint Fight]

" _En algunas ocasiones la mayor arma del enemigo es su debilidad…encuentra una abertura, si no, créala"_

En ese momento recordó una técnica que todo [Santo Dorado], desde que la creo Kizuna, debía aprenderla y como él era alumno de su padre adoptivo [Seiya de Sagitario]…la conocía perfectamente

\- _**¡[Golden Glow]!**_ (Fulgor Dorado) – Exclamo Pegaso crea en su mano una esfera de luz hecha de cosmos que explota liberando un resplandor que cega al oponente para que se pusiera frente a la chica y su cámara con la intención de usar su técnica más poderosa - _**¡[Pegasus Suisei Ken]!**_ (Cometa de Pegaso) –

El golpe de lleno contra la chica que rompió su cámara por lo que las imágenes fueron liberadas siendo que los [Meteoros de Pegaso] le dieron el tiro de gracia

\- Koga, adelántate – Dijo el moreno

\- Pero…- Replico el pelirrojo

\- No tenemos tiempo – Reprendió el moreno para que el pelirrojo se fuera mientras que el [Santo Dorado] tiene a la pelirroja en sus brazos

\- Quien imaginaria que ese niño de apariencia mayor pero de mirada dulce se convertiría en un poderoso y noble guerrero que se iza ante mis ojos…es triste pero al mismo tiempo me siento muy feliz…Kiza… – Decía Mahiru para detenerse y corregir lo que iba a decir - No, Kizuna-kun…nunca te rindas…sigue adelante…espero no verte pronto del otro lado – para sonreír convirtiéndose en un partículas de luz que caen para formar una flor azul

\- Que en la otra vida solo vean la luz y la paz guie sus pasos… [Requiescat in Pace]...Mahiru...chicos – Dijo el moreno mientras que sus lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas para seguir adelante

\- En el palacio bélico –

Se podía oír el sonido de metales chocando por lo que daba a entender que una batalla estaba suscitándose en ese momento. Para que en un momento a otro Haruto y Mukuro aparezcan a unos metros de distancia del otro

\- Debo decir que eres bueno, parece que tienes experiencia en combate – Dijo la moreno

\- Lo mismo digo – Decía el joven de cabello castaño largo atado con una cinta – Es la primera vez que estoy en igual de condiciones respecto a experiencia con mi adversario –

\- Veremos qué dices cuando pruebes esto – Dijo la [Ultimate Soldier] para crear con su [Cosmos] un lanza misiles - _**¡[Explosive Devastation]!**_ (Devastación Explosiva)– para disparar una poderosa ráfaga de energía que él [Santo-Ninja de Lupus] apenas pudo evitar – Veamos si puedes evitar esto….- cambia su lanzamisiles por unos semi fusiles Tec-9 - _**¡[Unfortunately Blast]!**_ (Ráfaga de la Desgracia) – para disparar a quemarropa siendo que él [Santo] se protegió con un muro de hierro que creo usando las propiedades de la tierra y su [Cosmos] – Ho~…ese fue un buen movimiento pero… - creando un par de bombas – Veamos cómo te va con esto… _ **¡[Shields Breaks]!**_ (Rompe Escudos) –

En ese momento las bombas chocaron contra la pared de metal para hacerla ceder hacia donde está su creador para aplastarlo pero él [Santo-Ninja] se hizo a un lado a tiempo

\- Mukuro Ikusaba – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo la mencionada fríamente

\- ¿Por qué Junko Enoshima se despidio de [Kizuna de Leo] tan amigablemente si él la odia? – Pregunto Haruto curioso ante esa situación

\- Sobre eso, es porque Junko-chan esta locamente enamorada de Kizuna Hida y quiere que ellos sirvan juntos a Eris, siendo que no le importa que la odie – Respondió la [Dryad] con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Haruto haciendo una cara graciosa de estar confundido

\- Es como oyes, Junko-chan había desarrollado un gran interés en él luego de verlo a los ojos como ser el primero que la beso de forma retadora y de sorpresa. Además como siempre la desesperaba, cosa que por supuesto que le gustaba, empezó a tener sentimientos por él – Explicaba la mayor de las [Twins Despair] – Lo ama más de lo que amo a Yasuke Matsuda por que había visto en sus ojos como vivió la más terrible desesperación. Ella anhela ser quien le haga sentir que ese sentimiento es de lo mejor –

\- Esa es la idea más retorcida que jamás oí – Dijo el castaño

\- Tienes razón, Junko-chan desde ese "momento" se volvió una persona retorcida…pero como su hermana mayor debo cuidarla pase lo que pase – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada

\- Eres una buena hermana – Dijo el [Santo-Ninja]

\- Es la primera vez que recibo el halago de un enemigo como de un formidable guerrero – Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa – [Haruto de Lobo]…elevemos nuestro [Cosmos] hasta el [7° sentido] y terminemos esta batalla de un solo golpe – elevando su [Cosmos] hasta su clímax

\- Si es el caso… – Dijo el mencionado para hacer los mismo mientras la [pantalla cósmica] con la [Constelación de Lupus] aparece - ¡Colmillo de Lobo, devora al enemigo!... _**¡[Wolf Gang Bite Plow]!**_ (Mordida del Lobo) - concentrando su [Cosmos] en forma de una esfera, para posteriormente liberarlo con la forma de un gran Lobo contra su enemigo

\- _**¡[Warcry]!**_ (Grito de Guerra) – Exclamo la [Ultimate Soldier] concentra sus [Cosmos] en sus brazos, para después formar un circulo delante de él, con lo cual distorsiona el aire a su alrededor y proyecta en contra de su enemigo una gran cantidad de láminas de aire cortantes a una gran velocidad de color rojo. Estas chocan con el lobo haciendo una colisión de energías que él [Santo-Ninja] estaba perdiendo - ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?!...si por suerte me superas te faltara algo más que esto para luchar con Kamakura, Komaeda o Junko-chan e incluso contra los [Silver Ghost] o los [Altos Dryads]…si no puedes rechazar mi más poderosa técnica…entonces solo te queda esperar la muerte –

Al oír eso recordó lo que había vivido en su hogar como a su novia…con quien apenas estaba saliendo, a pesar de ser mayor que él, ella era muy linda como no quería que llorara por su culpa. Con tan solo recordar la sonrisa de su amada…eso fue razón suficiente para no rendirse

\- Por los habitantes de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] y por Rindou – Decía el castaño - ¡Resuena, mi alma rockera…! ¡…Marca el ritmo mi [Cosmos]! – en ese momento el [cosmos] del [Santo de Lupus] empezar a aumentar para que se volviera dorado cosa que hizo sonreír a su enemiga – _**¡[Wolf's Rock Dead Howling]!**_ (Rock de Lobo: Aullido Mortal) - eleva su [Cosmos] concentrándolo en ambas manos mientras las extiende hacia atrás para luego unirlas y lanzar una ráfaga que toma la forma de un inmenso lobo que choca con el ken de Mukuro - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

La colisión fue tal que la estructura del palacio estaba flaqueando por lo que algunos pilares estaban cayendo mientras ambos guerreros solo se concentraban en elevar su [Cosmos] para superar a su contrario. Los fragmentos que caían sobre ellos se volvían polvo, debido a que la energía de ambos destruía los atómos de la loza como del techo y los soportes

(Por ella) Pensaba Haruto recordando el tiempo que tenía saliendo con su novia, verla en sus distintas facetas; feliz, alegre, engreída, enojada, haciendo un puchero, triste, llorando… (Que me espera en la [Isla Flotante Grecia]…no me rendiré…elevare mi [Cosmos] como lo hace la persona a quien más admiro y respeto) viendo la imagen de la espalda de cierto [Santo de Oro]

([Santo del Lobo] Haruto, veo que cada uno luchamos por la persona que más queremos…por eso no perderé) Pensaba Mukuro (No dejare que lastimen a Junko-chan…ninguno llegara hasta ella, esa es mi misión de hermana mayor…es lo que me dijo madre antes de morir) para aumentar su [Cosmos] pero en ella hubo un momento de duda cuando recordó a cierto castaño de ojos aceituna que le sonreía

Tan solo esa vacilación fue vital para que su _**[Warcry]**_ fuera superado y deshecho por el _**[Wolf's Rock Dead Howling]**_ del [Santo-Ninja]

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo la morena para ser despedazada por el ataque mientras queda empotrada contra la pared cayendo al suelo pesadamente

En ese momento llega Kizuna que la atrapa para que esta se sorprendida lo viera mientras derrama lagrimas

\- Hida-kun yo…- Decía la [Dryad del Masoquismo] para que el chico niegue con su cabeza

\- Ikusaba…yo lamento haber dejado morir a Makoto…desde hace 4 años me carcomía la culpa y ahora te lo puedo decir – Comentaba el mencionado con lágrimas en sus ojos – Sé que tú lo amabas pero yo le falle como amigo, por esto te pido perdón – para que la morena negara

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, la verdad la muerte de Naegi-kun fue algo devastador para mí – Decía la ex-[Ultimate Soldier] – Pero al contrario, soy yo la que te debe de pedir perdón por todo lo que sufriste a manos de Junko-chan…pero no podía hacer nada, era débil…yo solo quería ser reconocida por mi hermana menor…a pesar de que esta me insultaba como me trataba mal, por eso soy la [Dryad del Masoquismo]…porque a pesar de todo puedo levantarme o recobrar mis energía al sentir placer por el dolor…pero el ataque de Haruto-kun fue más de lo que podía soportar…sé que sonara una locura viniendo de mí, una de las [Twins Despair], pero por favor…protege la esperanza de la que Naegi-kun siempre me hablaba y detén a Junko-chan de cometer nuevamente otra locura. Je…je…al final no pude cumplir la promesa que hice con mi madre de siempre protegerla –

En ese momento se vuelve partículas de luz para que suban al techo cayendo como una lluvia de flores donde el moreno atrapa una flor azul

\- Que en la otra vida solo veas la luz y la paz guie tus pasos… [Requiescat in Pace] – Dijo el moreno mientras que sus lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas para seguir

\- Aniki – Dijo el castaño

\- Haruto, adelántate – Pidió el líder de [Amaterasu]

\- Pero…- Replico el shinobi-saint

\- Necesito tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos…te alcanzare pronto, ahora vete - Dijo el moreno para que el castaño asintiera pero este no le hizo caso debido a que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras otro recuerdo venía a su mente, se recargo en la pared del palacio para cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos

\- 4 años atrás –

Encontramos a varios alumnos frente a la entrada del nuevo edificio de la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] exigiendo sus derechos debido a que habían descubierto que los fondos dados por el [Curso de Reserva], se utilizaban para hacer experimentos con humanos y que ellos eran los conejillos de indias

La clase 77 miraba por la ventana mientras que faltaba una alumna, Mikan Tsumiki. Un moreno de ojos grises con la pupila rasgada y cabello negro veía todo de forma analítica, buscando el motivo por el cual esos estudiantes hacían un mitin

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto una joven rubia que tiene sus ojos de color cian – Idashi-san –

\- No, nada…solo veía lo que está pasando – Dijo el mencionado para retirarse de la ventana y volver a su lugar

Todos estaban bastante confundidos e incluso la profesora…puesto que veían como el [Ultimate MMA Fighter] (Super Peleador de MMA de Preparatoria) se encontraba calmado y relajado, al punto de cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos sentando en su escritorio. Lo que no sabían es que estaba realizando un proceso racional dentro de su cabeza, conjeturando como analizando las posibles causas a este evento. Recordando algo que pasó…algo que considero una trivialidad pero que sería el detonante de todo:

Su primer encuentro con Junko Enoshima

Pero no imagino que tal encuentro iba a ser lo que provocaría un evento casi tan terrible como el [Primer Impacto del Mundo Alternativo]

La [Gran Tragedia]

\- Tiempo actual –

Nos encontramos con Edén que era el primero en llegar al siguiente palacio luego de ser enviado por el [Cuerno Mayor] de Kizuna, al fijar su vista el lugar entro para ver como no habia nadie por lo que avanzo hacia la salida pero en el centro del lugar estaba una hermosa pradera con un gran árbol, al ver esto el actual [Santo de Orión] estaba sorprendido como confundido…este lugar era uno que estaba en la [Isla Flotante Grecia] cerca de la [Academia Hakujou] donde asistía su actual novia

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Decía Edén viendo el lugar

*Tardaste, Eden-kun* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una hermosa joven alta de 18 años. Tiene el cabello largo de color negro azabache y su corte es de estilo Hime con dos mechones largos a los lados. Ella es increíblemente hermosa, tiene la cara y el cuerpo de una modelo, además de ser muy atlética. Tiene los ojos de color púrpura-azul, pechos grandes, con una gargantilla roja y viste con una camisa larga negra, sobre esta una chaqueta de mezclilla blanca, mayas a juego con su playera y botas a juego con su chaqueta

\- ¿Shizuku? – Dijo el peli verde

\- Ara, parece que has visto a un fantasma - Dijo la morena con una sonrisa para que se acercara a él para abrazarlo, por alguna razón no sentía la necesidad de defenderse de ella…

¿Por qué lo haría?

Después de todo es su novia, con quien ha estado saliendo desde hace más de 6 meses

A pesar de que ella es 4 años mayor que él

Al principio sus padres no estaban muy convencidos de esta relación pero al ver que ellos tenían sentimientos fuertes por él otro, terminan aceptando a Shizuku como parte de la familia

\- Ya todo está bien, la [Guerra Santa] termino con la victoria de Kizuna-sama –

\- Entiendo…ahora podemos volver a casa –

Lo que no vio Edén fue como la morena sonrió mientras tenía su mirada ensombrecida como si esperara eso

\- Más tarde –

El siguiente en aparecer en el palacio fue Koga que corría hacia dentro del lugar, al llegar al centro encontró que era lo que parecía ser una cafetería…pero conocía ese lugar.

Era el comedor Galaxy, donde cocinaban los chefs de los [Santos Dorados]

En una mesa se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellos de color rubio y ojos color azules. Lleva los labios pintados. Tiene una figura envidiable, algo que le resulta bastante util cuando quiere llamar la atención de cierto pelirrojo

\- Tardaste, Koga – Dijo la rubia

\- Rachel – Dijo el mencionado

\- Sabes que no debes hacer esperar a una señorita –

\- Lo lamento –

\- No te preocupes – Dijo la rubia para con una sonrisa para que se sentara por lo que la chica se sento junto a él…recargándose en su hombro con una sonrisa, por alguna razón no sentía la necesidad de defenderse de ella…

¿Por qué lo haría?

Después de todo es su novia, con quien ha estado saliendo desde hace más de 6 meses

A pesar de que ella es 4 años mayor que él

Al principio su padre no estaba muy convencido por esta relación pero al ver que ellos tenían sentimientos fuertes por él otro, termino aceptando a Rachel como parte de la familia, ademas de que ayudo a mejorar la relación entre Seiya y Koga

\- Ya todo está bien, la [Guerra Santa] termino con la victoria de Kizuna-sama –

\- Es verdad ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntos –

Lo que no vio el [Santo de Pegaso] fue como la rubia sonrió mientras tenía su mirada ensombrecida como si esperara eso

El siguiente en aparecer en el palacio fue Soma que corría hacia el siguiente palacio, al llegar al centro del lugar encontró que era lo que parecía ser una cafetería…pero conocía ese lugar.

Era el comedor Galaxy, donde cocinaban los chefs de los [Santos Dorados]

En una mesa se encontraba una hermosa chica que tiene pelo largo y liso de color negro con un corte limpio en la frente, al estilo Hime, piel blanca, ojos de color azul grisáceo somnolientos y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Da la apariencia de ser una lolita gótica. Vestida con un top blanco con volantes con una chaqueta negra de un botón algo desgastada sobre ella. Ella también lleva una falda negra con un diseño en forma de cruz con medias grises con zapatillas estilo Mary Jane, una diadema adornada con una rosa artificial en cada lado y los contactos de color rojo.

\- ¿Ruri? – Dijo el peli naranja castaño para que la chica frente a él inflara los mofletes

\- Soy Kuroneko – Dijo la morena haciendo un puchero adorable

\- Perdon, perdón – Dijo el castaño naranja con una sonrisa para que se sentara a donde estaba ella donde se recargo en su hombro, por alguna razón no sentía la necesidad de defenderse de ella…

¿Por qué lo haría?

Después de todo es su novia, con quien ha estado saliendo desde hace más de 6 meses

A pesar de que ella es 1 año mayor que él ella siempre lo recibía ya siendo en su casa o en la de él con los brazos abiertos como con una cálida sonrisa

\- Ya todo está bien, la [Guerra Santa] termino con la victoria de Kizuna-sama –

\- Es verdad ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntos –

Lo que no vio el [Santo de León Menor] fue como la lolita sonrió mientras tenía su mirada ensombrecida como si esperara eso

Yuna que corría a toda velocidad para encontrarse en lo que parecía ser la entrada a [Palestra] cosa que se lo hizo extraña puesto que según recordaba estaba en un palacio del [Santuario de Eris]. En ese momento se encontró con una joven de cabello castaño largo y una diadema morada que tenía su rostro oculto por una máscara con líneas en la parte baja del rostro…pero era conocida por la rubia

\- ¡¿Arne?! – Exclamo la 2° princesa de Asgard sorprendida

\- Si, soy yo…- Dijo mencionada - ¿Qué te pasa?...como sea, debemos irnos, la clase de Kizuna-sama empezara pronto – para ser jalada

Si, extrañaba esa época de su vida

Sin problemas

Sin estrés

Sin guerras

Que Kizuna estuviera en su salón de la academia para [Santos] dando sus cátedras del uso del [Cosmos]

Ella se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento junto a Arne y su otra amiga Komachi mientras escuchaba la clase del [Santo de Leo]

El último en aparecer fue Haruto que corría hacia dentro del lugar, al llegar al centro encontró que era lo que parecía ser una cafetería…pero conocía ese lugar.

Era el comedor Galaxy, donde cocinaban los chefs de los [Santos Dorados]

Parecía que había entrado a la cocina donde encontró a una bella mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro y largo, éste le llega hasta los hombros y tiene su flequillo le tapa el ojo izquierdo. Posee muchos rasgos felinos, sus ojos son amarillos, con una pupila similar a un gato, también sus dientes caninos se asemejan a los de estos animales. Ella es más alta que el promedio de las chicas, destacando por su figura esbelta y delgada además de poseer unos grandes pechos. Lleva un uniforme de chef con el cabello atado y una redecilla

\- Oh, Haruto – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Rindou? – Pregunto el mencionado sorprendido

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la mencionada sonrojada - ¡N-No es que me moleste pero…! - jugando con sus dedos mientras que el [Santo-Ninja] para que lo abrace, por alguna razón no sentía la necesidad de defenderse de ella…

¿Por qué lo haría?

Después de todo es su novia, con quien ha estado saliendo desde hace más de 6 meses

A pesar de que ella es 4 años mayor que él

Al principio sus padres no estaban muy convencidos por esta relación pero al ver que ellos tenían sentimientos fuertes por él otro, termino aceptando a Rindou como parte de la familia, además de que ayudo a mejorar la relación entre Haruto y su padre como este aceptara su vida de [Santo de Atenea]

\- Ya todo está bien, la [Guerra Santa] termino con la victoria de Kizuna-sama –

\- Es verdad ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntos –

Lo que no vio el [Santo de Lobo] fue como la pelirroja sonrió mientras tenía su mirada ensombrecida como si esperara eso

\- Siguiente palacio –

Encontramos a Ryuuho que estaba sangrando de todo el cuerpo como jadeaba pesadamente. El enemigo frente a él era demasiado fuerte para el [Santo de Dragón] y apenas se podía defender de los ataque de este

\- Kuzuryuu era de los más debiles, a diferencia de los [Santos Dorados] que están ordenados según la [Casa del Zodiaco] que protegen…los [Chevaliers of Desapir] estamos ordenados por orden de jerarquía, los mas debiles son los primeros mientras los más fuertes estamos en los últimos palacios – Dijo un hombre alto y delgado que tiene el cabello rubio pálido, ojos color marrón intenso, piel pálida y una expresión seria. Lleva un abrigo rojo y debajo de esta tiene su [Leaf] de [Dryad] con unos guantes de color rojo oscuro – Es hora de que aprendas cual es la diferencia entre nosotros – para que una luz roja apareciera cegando al [Joven Santo]

\- En el palacio anterior –

Kizuna después de ordenar sus pensamientos siguió a hacia donde habia ido Haruto pero al entrar su instinto le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado al pasar por ese lugar

Una ventaja de ser el [Santo de Leo] y usuario del [Cosmos Berserker]

A diferencia de los [Jovenes Santos] el uso el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ (Paso Cósmico) para mandar una onda buscando algun enemigo o aliado para su sorpresa los [Cosmos] de los [Jovenes Santos] estaban muy debiles como habia un [Cosmos] más en el lugar…era el de un [Dryad] al que alguna vez fue su compañero de clases y llego a llamar…amigo. Al ver esto supo lo que paso por lo que apretó los puños.

Entro al palacio, a paso lento, tomándose su tiempo puesto que no tenía preocupación pero si una cara seria.

En ese momento apareció en lo que era las calles de Ataraxia, decidió caminar hasta que frente a él estaba una mujer alta, de ojos de color púrpura y una tez enfermiza y pálida. Su cabello es gris pálido siendo que lo tiene largo hasta sus caderas en capas laterales con un mecho cubriéndole un ojo. Lleva el uniforma de la [Academia Ataraxia], medias negras largas y zapatos purpuras estilo Mary Jane. Ella también lleva guantes de color púrpura con una sola raya blanca en el centro de ellos. Sus ojos parecen vacíos y aterrados, dándole una mirada aterradora. Tiene lunares en su mejilla derecha. Mientras que mira con una cálida sonrisa al moreno para que este apriete los dientes para correr a donde está la chica con la mirada ensombrecida mientras grita

\- ¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! – Exclamo el moreno para cargar su puño con relámpagos mientras conecta el ataque a la boca del estómago de la chica haciéndola escupir sangre mientras se empotra contra la pared con una fuerza brutal y cae al suelo pesadamente

\- Kizuna….¿porque? - Decía la peli gris

\- ¡Jamás te atrevas a mancillar o a usar siquiera el nombre de mi amada Seiko! – Exclamo el mencionado ira cuando - [Ultimate Imposter] – mirando a la "chica" frente a él

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Dijo la chica levantándose con pesadez cambiando su voz a una masculina

\- A diferencia de los [Jóvenes Santos], he agudizado mi sexto sentido…el cual me aviso del inminente peligro por lo que use una técnica de rastreo que incluso funciona cuando el enemigo trata de esconder su aura…además Seiko jamás me llamaba Kizuna…si no Kiza-kun y se peinaba diferente como usaba un mascarilla de médico para ocultar su rostro con el propósito de que no pudieran leer sus gestos – Explico el [Santo de Leo]

\- Ya veo, conocías muy bien a la [Ultimate Pharmacist] (Super Farmacéutica de Preparatoria) Seiko Kimura, Hida – Dijo la "peli gris" para emitir un brillo de color dejando ver a un joven que tiene el pelo negro y largo, que le llega un poco más allá de los hombros, es de complexión ancha, tiene los ojos también de color negro, como el pelo, siempre se pone el flequillo hacia atrás de forma que este no le tapa la cara vestido con un [Leaf] estándar para hombres – Soy [Ultimate Imposter], [Dryad del Engaño] –

\- Ya veo – Dijo el moreno para que el [Dryad] deshaga la ilusión dejando ver en el suelo a los chicos, notando que fueron heridos y sin poner resistencia – Koga, chicos…- susurro preocupado

\- El usar sus mayores debilidades fue algo muy inteligente, con eso me ahorre problemas – Dijo el moreno obeso mientras él [Santo de Leo] apretaba los puños - Mi técnica _**[Sham]**_ (Engaño) me permite convertirme en la debilidad y anhelo del enemigo que al caer en la trampa queda en un estado de hipnosis donde esta viviendo su mayor deseo -

\- Parece que no tienes honor de guerrero – Dijo el Hida con una voz fría

\- No lo necesito – Dijo [Ultimate Imposter] contesto tajantemente – Solo tengo que hace mi trabajo eficientemente…usando cualquier método, incluso los más bajos -

\- Entonces te acabare de un solo golpe, usando una de las técnicas más poderosas de los [Santos Dorados] – Dijo Kizuna elevando su [Cosmos] para en un destello aparecer frente a él - ¡Siente mi poder!... _ **¡[Galxian Explosion]!**_ (Explosión de Galaxias) – para que con sus manos infundidas de cosmos aplaste la cara de [Imposter] comprimiéndola para que salga disparado hacia atrás siendo que diferentes estrellas entran dentro de él…explotando de adentro hacia fuera, de una manera muy violenta, impulsando a su víctima por los aires, así como cualquier cosa situada en las proximidades, por la fuerza de la gran explosión para caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

[Ultimate Imposter] no se podía mover mientras sangraba de todo su cuerpo siendo que tenía los ojos abiertos

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Dijo el [Dryad] apenas con fuerzas

\- No te enfrentas a un novato o a un mocoso…si no a un [Santo Dorado] – Decía él [Príncipe León] – A diferencia de Koga, Yuna, Soma, Eden y Haruto como pudo también haber sido Ryuuho…yo he estado durante casi toda mi vida en el campo de guerra, sé que es tener a la muerte a mi lado. A pesar de ser un [Santo Dorado], todos los días entreno como si fuera un aprendiz…nunca dejo de entrenar y ahora has visto los resultados de mi entrenamiento constante –

\- Ya veo…eres alguien muy diferente a mi…tú tienes un espíritu y voluntad fuerte…un corazón de león que hace que nunca te rindas – Dijo [Imposter] derramando lagrimas – En cambio yo…no tenía familia, hogar, ni nombre. En pocas palabras, no poseo identidad en absoluto. Debido a esto, elegí vivir tomando la identidad de otras personas, justificando mi existencia como mi verdadero título como [Ultimate Imposter]. Trate de salvar a Yukizome-sensei como a Nanami-san pero todo fue en vano, me convertí en un [Ultimate Despair] y morí a manos tuyas…al nacer como [Dryad] pense que tendría una nueva vida como un nombre y una identidad pero todos me llamaron [Ultimate Imposter]…eso fue mucho para mí –

\- Si es el caso, al menos antes de tu muerte, te daré un nombre…. desde hoy serás conocido como recordado con el nombre de Ren Kagamine – Dijo el [Santo Dorado]

\- Al fin…tengo un nombre…que alegría – Decía el ahora bautizado como Ren Kagamine – Kizuna…lamento todo lo que hice y las acciones que tome…espero que en el otro lado me encuentre con Nanami-san para poder disculparme por no poder salvarla… Ya no quiero...mentir más...a nadie...a nada...ni siquiera a mí mismo…gracias por darme un nombre y liberarme de mis ataduras – para derramar lágrimas y cerrar los ojos mientras se convierte en partículas de luz que se elevan al cielo para caer como una lluvia de flores, siendo que él [Santo Dorado] tomo la flor azul que caía con gracia

\- Que en la otra vida solo veas la luz y la paz guie tus pasos… [Requiescat in Pace]…Ren-san – Dijo el moreno mientras que sus lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas para limpiarlas y curar a sus subordinados pero debía de decir que no estaba nada contento por lo que se fue

\- Kizuna-nii…- Decía Soma con apenas fuerza

\- Me voy adelantando – Dijo el mencionado – Si son [Santos] deberán elevar su [Cosmos] para seguir adelante…demuéstrenme que no me equivoque al elegirlos por que con esto estoy dudando de si tome la decisión correcta o no…si quieren morir, les ahorrare la molestia del dolor dándoles una muerte rápida e indolora – para empezar a caminar dándole la espalda a sus "hermanos menores"

\- Kizuna…nii…sama...¿Por qué…? – Decía Yuna levantándose a duras penas

\- ¿Realmente esta tan molesto? – Preguntaba Koga

\- Si, lo está – Dijo Edén – Cuando se enfada siempre nos habla de esa manera y nos cura para dejarnos a nuestra suerte –

\- Tiene motivos para estarlo, confío en nosotros y lo decepcionamos de la peor manera…- Decía Haruto – Dejando que nuestras debilidades se apoderaran de nosotros, si queremos salvar nuestro hogar debemos de ser firmes –

\- Tienes razón – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Como sea debemos alcanzar a Kizuna-nii – Dijo el castaño naranja para que los [Jóvenes Santos] se reincorporaran para seguir al moreno

\- En el camino –

Kizuna iba corriendo cuando de pronto piso algo para que dos enormes jabalinas fueran contra él…solo para que estas explotaran a milímetros de tocarlo por lo que recordó de quienes eran esas trampas puesto que solo una persona podía hacer armas y artefactos de excelente calidad por lo que levemente sonrió mientras avanzaba lentamente activando todas las trampas…siendo que a milímetros de hacer contacto en puntos vitales, estas eran desintegradas como levito sobre un agujero que habia en el camino

\- Parece que no has perdido el toque – Dijo Kizuna – Izayoi –

\- En el palacio de Izayoi –

Encontramos a Ryuuho clavado en una pared de las extremidades como del costado con unas lanzas mientras sangra de todo su cuerpo debido a que había sido vencido por el enemigo que se encontraba custodiando ese palacio

\- Palacio de Andou –

\- Parece que Kizuna y Yoi-chan van a luchar – Decía la peli rosa con una sonrisa – Sera interesante ver quien sobrevivirá, si el [Ultimate Blacksmith] (Super Herrero de Preparatoria) o el [Santo que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]…. **fufuh** – para reír sombríamente mientras sus ojos brilla como faros

\- Palacio de Sakakura –

\- He esperado este momento desde hace más de 2 años – Decía el peli verde apretando sus puños – Solo estoy esperando a que llegues hasta aquí, Hida -

\- Entrada de Útero –

Rigel veía todo con calma mientras sentía como el [Cosmos] de Kizuna avanzaba con calma como si estuviera listo para la próxima batalla

\- En verdad que ya no eres el enano llorón de ojos vacíos que solías ser antes – Dijo el peli platino con una sonrisa – Te has convertido en un [Santo de Leo] que es capaz de hacer su propia leyenda sin necesidad de ser la sombre de Ilias-sama –

*Parece que te gusta perder el tiempo* Dijo una voz para que el [Ghost de Orión] viera a…

\- Haruko – Dijo Rigel seriamente

\- ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunto la mencionada hostilmente

\- No, solo me sorprendí de verte – Respondió el [Ghost] mirando hacia donde están los palacios de los [Chevaliers of Despair]

\- ¿Qué ves? – Pregunto la [Ghost] para mirar a la misma dirección que su "compañero" – Parece que Kizuna está haciendo las cosas bien, solo le falta enfrentar a sus antiguos compañeros como a Komaeda, Towa, Kamakura y Enoshima para llegar hasta aquí – para irse mientras pensaba…

(Ten mucho cuidado, Kizuna)

\- Ataraxia – Float de Japón -

Vemos a Aine Chidorigafuchi que se encontraba en el lugar donde conoció a su novio por primera vez, viendo el horizonte mientras estaba parada en una viga...esto se debida a que no podía dormir. Cada que trataban de conciliar el sueño, no podía por lo que tenía puesta la pijama del hombre que ama…para sentir su calor

\- Kizuna – Dijo la peli platina con una voz llena de tristeza mientras derrama lagrimas

*Deberías dormir* Dijo una voz para que la piloto de [Zeros] vea a una joven de facciones americanas de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo voluptuoso vestida con un camisón rosa que la veía preocupada – A Kizuna no le gustaría ver que te desvelas de esa manera, Aine –

\- Yurishia – Dijo la mencionada limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos

\- Se cómo te sientes pero debes descansar…-

\- No puedo, estoy preocupada por Hi-kun –

\- Ara, quien diría que la fría y engreída Aine Chidorigafuchi…se preocuparía por un simple chico – Comento la rubia burlonamente por lo que la peli platina rechina los dientes y chasquea la lengua para pasar a mirar directamente a la chica de cabello dorado

\- ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADA, ES MI NOVIO! – Grito la peli platina derramando lágrimas - ¡Y NO ES UN SIMPLE CHICO, ES LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO! – mirando a su compañera con reproche en sus palabras

\- Aine…- Dijo la rubia sorprendida para sentirse apenada por el comentario que hizo a pesar de que era con el propósito de aligerar el ambiente – Perdóname, creo que lo que dije esta fuera de lugar…pero deberías meterte en las sabanas, si no puedes dormir al menos descansa tu cuerpo – recomendó puesto que venia por ella para que fueran a descansar

\- Yurishia…parece que no estas preocupada por Kizuna – Dijo la piloto de [Zeros]

\- Claro que lo estoy… - Dijo la piloto de [Cross] hablo francamente – Pero no puedo hacer nada, él dijo que volvería…tengo que creer en las palabras de mi novio…por lo que no puedo hacerlo preocupar cuando vuelva a Ataraxia –

*Las dos deberian estar en sus cuartos * Dijo otra voz para que ambas chicas vieran a una morena de cuerpo modesto pero era linda – Tenemos escuela dentro de unas horas…Hida-kun dijo que regresaría…puede sonar raro pero deposite mi confianza en esa nota –

\- Hayuru – Dijo la rubia

*Tienes motivos para hacerlo* Dijo otra voz para que vieran a la hermana del capitán de [Amaterasu] y directora como comandante de [Ataraxia]…Reiri Hida

\- Comandante – Dijeron las 3 chicas

\- Si algo caracteriza a mi hermano menor, es que siempre cumple sus promesas pase lo que pase – Dijo la Hida mayor para que las 4 miraran hacia el horizonte

\- Santuario de Eris –

Kizuna se dirigía a "reencontrarse" con un viejo compañero de la [Fundación Futuro] donde se arreglarían cuentas pendientes como el Hida tendría la oportunidad de cerrar otro capítulo más en su vida.

El [Ultimate Blacksmith] (Súper Herrero de Preparatoria), Sonosuke Izayoi y el [Ultimate MMA Fighter] (Súper Peleador de Artes Marciales Mixtas de Preparatoria), Kizaru Idashi o más conocido como Kizuna Hida…

Ellos después de 4 años del ataque que destruyo a la [Fundación Futuro] donde estuvo a punto de triunfar la [Despair]…si no fuera porque Kizuna utilizo el vídeo de esperanza de Ryouta Mitarai para llevarlo al mundo con la ayuda del [Ojo de Atenea]

Se volverían a ver las caras, pero ya no como aliados si no como enemigos, donde ninguno de los dos se contendría e irían con intenciones de matar al otro

Kizuna buscando defender su hogar y hacerle pagar por lastimar a Seiko

Sonosuke busca venganza contra él por quitarle lo que más amaba

Una nueva sangrienta y dolorosa batalla le espera a nuestro héroe…pero lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros es que lo enfrentara con todo lo que tiene…hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias

Bleach ED 17

 ***Música***

Aparece la entrada a [Ataraxia] para que se abra dejando ver….

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

A las técnicas de [Ataraxia]

 ***Música***

Deja ver a Chisa y Sayaka juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

Kyoko y Mikan juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

E Ibuki y Sona juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

 **Heiki datte**

 **Sugu gaman shiteita no wa**

 **Kitto boku tachi no warui toko de**

 **"Itsumo isshou ni ittai" tte omoteita no ni,**

 **Suru chigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta**

Aparecen 11 de los 12 [Santos Dorados] con sus respectivos alumnos

 **Deatte hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao date**

 **Sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta**

 **¡Dakishimetaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Aparecen los [Chevaliers of Despair], a los [Ghost] y a los [Dryads] para que se vea a Monaka, Izuru y Junko siendo que detrás de ellos esta Eris

Para que la esclerótica y la pupila de Kizuna se vuelvan ambar como su pupila se rasge

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

 **Suki datta**

 **Hazu datta**

 **Itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo**

 **Sore nanoni**

 **Tega todoku gaki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da**

Aparece Soma en posición de Boxeo

Aparece Taiga y Erza de espalda con espalda

Aparece Koga con Ryuho estrechando las manos

Aparece Eden y Haruto con las manos cruzadas

Aparece Yuna con una sonrisa y una pose Moe

Aparece Reiri y Kei juntas

Aparece Sylvia entusiastamente

Aparece Hayuru enviando sus [Blades]

Aparecen Aine y Yurishia pegando sus pechos y extendiendo una mano

Al final aparece Kizuna con su [Armadura de Leo] con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa para que el fondo cambie a rojo como su figura sea ensombrecida

 _ **Extra**_

Encontramos a Aine Chidorigafuchi en una sala de una nave de flota mientras se miraba al espejo viendo el vestido de novia que tenía puesto

POV Aine

Jamás pensé que a mi edad daría este gran paso, dejando de lado que es para fortalecer la alianza entre el [Neo-Santuario] y [Vatlantis] como de [Lemuria] y el reino [Vatlantis]…

Hoy oficialmente Kizuna Hida, el capitán de [Amaterasu] o más conocido como el [Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad, Kizuna de Leo] sera mi esposo

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que los [Santos] destruyeron a casi todo el ejercito de [Mobile Dolls] de [Vatlantis] como las tropas y flotas. En mi mente aún tengo grabada el día en que Sasha, o mejor dicho, Atenea-sama vino a mi reino a hablar conmigo y Grace. Pero esa tonta hermana mía no la recibió de buena manera, lo que provoco que demostrara el poder de sus [Santos Dorados] donde mi hermana fue derrotada por [Seiya de Sagitario] mientras que [Integra de Géminis], [Teneo de Tauro], [Kiki de Aries] y mi anata (cariño)….

¿Qué?

Puedo llamarlo así porque dentro de unos minutos estaremos casados

Volviendo al tema, mi anata y sus compañeros destruyeron gran parte de la flota e incluso acabaron con la guardia real, aún recuerdo que si no fuera por mí y Kizuna…Zelcyone estaría congelada en un bloque de hielo por la eternidad, cortesía de Hyoga-san. Después de eso, Shion-sama junto con Atenea-sama hablaron con Grace y conmigo…pero antes de eso hice que mi hermanita se disculpara con ellos para proseguir con la plática donde Atenea-sama al escuchar la razón del ataque a su mundo...lo primero que hizo fue reprendernos por nuestra irresponsabilidad pero también entendió los motivos que tuvimos y que tal vez ella de igual forma hubiera invadido [Vatlantis] para salvar a [Lemuria].

Posteriormente les dio la comisión a los científicos del [Neo-Santuario] de crear una fuente para [Atlantis]. Siendo que ellos con la ayuda de la profesora Nayuta, que a regañadientes, coopero…pudieron crear un cristal con una runa que usa una pequeña porción del [Cosmos] de Atenea como del [Icor] de Gaia que tiene Kizuna en su cuerpo. Este cristal alimenta con [Cosmoenergia] al eje principal siendo que el [Cosmos] en el cristal hace un proceso cíclico donde no se necesita recargar o al menos no en un periodo de 1000 años aproximadamente...así se pudo salvar a [Atlantis] como al reino.

Si hubiéramos sabido sobre la [Isla Flotante Grecia] desde el principio como de la bondad de Atenea-sama, todas las vidas que tomamos y la tragedia que mi pueblo realizo contra [Lemuria] jamás hubieran pasado

Pero como me dijo mi futuro esposo…

" _No sirve lamentarse del pasado, solo nos queda seguir adelante y compensar nuestras faltas con acciones que incluso solo hagan pequeños cambios"_

Me faltara vida para compensar las acciones de mi gente contra [Lemuria] pero como dijo una vez Kizuna…nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo

Me vuelvo a ver al espejo, el vestido que traigo es muy hermoso y en comparación de lo que tengo que usar como reina de [Vatlantis]…esto es más decente.

En verdad le agradezco a [Milo de Escorpio]-san por escoger mi vestido de novia…y que bueno que no fue no mi hermana o alguna de la guardia real…

No quiero ni imaginar qué clase de atuendo me habrían elegido

Aún recuerdo las caras de Yukizome-sensei, Nevermind, Mioda, Tsumiki, Kirigiri, Maizono, Sylvia, la comandante, Hayuru y Yurishia como las caras de las demás chicas cuando supieron que Kizuna me propuso matrimonio y les enseñe el anillo

Nos persiguieron mientras que mi querido Kizuna me cargaba al estilo princesa

Quien se imaginaria que tenia semejante harem...que el muy listo no me comento

Que conveniente es que no lo supiera, ¿no creen?

Pero también dos semanas antes de nuestra boda Kizuna me revelo el verdadero motivo por el cual quedo en coma

Ahí me di cuenta que su estancia en [Ataraxia] solo está "dando un paseo" puesto que nadie es rival para él. Me sorprendí como me aterre al saber sobre la [Guerra Santa] en la que participo, puesto no que alcance…y no alcanzo siquiera a imaginar el dolor que tuvo que soportar para vencer a esa diosa llamada Eris

También me sentí orgullosa de él como algo inferior al saber que Kizuna ha derrotado a más de 500 flotas de [Vatlantis] por si mismo, antes de siquiera conocernos

*Nee-sama* Dijo una voz para que vea a una linda chica de cabello rosa y ojos rojos que traía puesto un vestido elegante color rosa oscuro

Era mi hermana menor y la anterior soberana de [Vatlantis]…Grace Synclavia

\- Grace –

\- Te ves tan hermosa, Nee-sama – Dijo llorando cómicamente mientras tengo una gota de sudor detrás de mi cabeza – No puedo creer que te casaras con Nii-sama –

\- S-Si – Dije con una sonrisa puesto que este día era el mas dichoso de mi vida como supongo que es el de Kizuna

\- Y yo que quería escoger tu vestido de novia – Comento Grace inflando los mofletes

\- ¡Eso sí que no, suficiente tengo con usar ese vergonzoso traje de emperatriz como para usar algo parecido o mas bochornoso en mi boda! – Exclame negándome rotundamente a la idea de mi hermanita

\- Buuu…Nee-sama eres una aburrida – Se quejó haciendo un puchero

*Aine-san* Dijo una voz para que viera a Hayuru vestida con un furisode muy elegante y peinada al estilo Hime - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

\- Feliz – Respondí…¿y como no estarlo?...si me casare con el hombre mas maravilloso de los dos mundos

\- Ya veo – Dijo Hayuru celosa

\- ¿Acaso tienes envidia? – Pregunte retadoramente con una sonrisa engreida

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! – Respondió Hayuru sorprendiéndome - ¡Tu serás la primera esposa de Kizuna-kun!...¡eso no es justo!...¡no cuando he dejado que me haga de todo y me convirtió en su mujer! -

Al menos ya es honesta en algunos aspectos...a comparación de antes, supongo que eso es algo bueno

¡BOOM!

En ese momento vemos como una ventana de la iglesia exploto por lo que nos preocupamos, en ese instante apareció una ventana holografica dejando ver a Kirigiri-san para decirnos...

*No es nada grave, es Chisa-nee persiguiendo como loca a Soma-san*

¿Y eso no es grave?

Por cierto tambien conocí a los "hermanos" de mi cariño, los 6 famosos [Jovenes Santos] como sus discipulas; Erza Scarlett y Taiga Aisaka

*Como sea, Synclavia-san, Himekawa-san…no tienen nada de qué preocuparse*

*Kyouko, trae la pistola de choques eléctricos*

Con eso termino la llamada mientras que Hayuru y yo nos quedamos confundidas al escuchar la declaración de la voz de Maizono-san…

¿Para qué querían una pistola de choques eléctricos?

Más aun… ¿Por qué Kirigiri-san carga algo así?

*Estoy lista-desu* Dijo otra voz para que viéramos Grace, Hayuru y yo a cierta loli que es parte de nuestro equipo pero que le haría de niña de las flores

\- Te ves linda, Sylvia-chan – Comento Hayuru puesto que traía un vestido blanco que le quedaba muy bien

\- Venia avisar que pronto llegaremos a la iglesia-desu – Decía la mencionada – Como ya tienen a raya a Yukizome-sensei-desu –

Bueno, hoy es el gran día donde formalmente pasare de llamarte Ainess Synclavia a Ainess Hida

 _ **Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5***_

 _ **Seiya: La batalla en el santuario de Eris continúa, ahora Kizuna luchara contra quien alguna vez llamo su amigo y quien le dio su primera arma para llevar al mundo hacia un mañana como contra antiguos camaradas con los que lucho codo a codo contra la [Desesperación]**_

 _ **Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "Lost Future Memories" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	8. Colmillo 7: Lost Future Memories

**Colmillo 7: Lost Future Memories**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía_**

 ** _[Ryuusei Ken]_** **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- 4 años atrás –

Vemos como en unos pasillos estaban caminando una chica que tiene el cabello corto y rizado de un color rosa pálido, ojos también de color rosa. Tiene un prendedor en forma de la nave espacial en un costado de su cabello. Viste el uniforme de la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza], con una chaqueta color beige debajo de su uniforme y un lazo rojo en su pecho. También usa medias largas color negro y zapatos blancos. Se veía que estaba lastimada del brazo con una grave herida mientras sangraba, apenas tenía fuerza para seguir

*Sin embargo, ahora te debes de esforzar* Dijo la [Ultimate Despair] Junko Enoshina que estaba en una pantalla por el pasillo por el que caminaba la chica *¡Muy bien, Nanami-chan…tienes que huir con todas tus fuerzas!...¡Todos te están viendo!* comento burlonamente

En ese momento la identificada como Nanami piso una trampilla donde salieron unas estalagmitas de metal que perforo su pie por lo que grito de dolor mientras cae al suelo

*Vaya…siempre había escuchado de ti, Nanami-san* Dijo la rubia *Los estudiantes desde un principio siempre habían estado desperdigados…fueron puestos en un grupo por una estudiante que incluso es confiable para mi amado Kizaru Idashi, el chico que ha vivido la mayor [Desesperación] que jamás he visto en los ojos de alguien* comento ilusionada al mencionar al chico

\- Eso…tengo que…volver…- Decia Nanami con apenas fuerzas en ese momento se escucha algo para que la peli rosa pálido viera una roca enorme que se dirige a donde esta ella - ¿Qué es…eso? - pregunto

*Es por eso que decidí ir detrás de ti, Nanami-chan* Dijo la rubia para que con el pie lastimado siguiera su camino mientras que nuestro querido [Santo de Oro] veía la escena horrorizado mientras aprieta los puños encajándose la uñas por ver como Enoshima hacia algo tan cruel pero sintió algo extraño para que viera como su líder de grupo era golpeada por unos balines de acero que lastimaron uno de sus ojos

\- Tengo que volver a ese lugar – Dijo la chica evitando una sierra circular mientras que Idashi trataba de tele transportar a la chica a un lugar seguro pero no se podía concentrar, algo bloqueaba sus habilidades psíquicas mientras que sentía que no podía dejar de ver el video

(Maldición...¡¿Qué me está pasando?!) Pensaba Kizaru (Vamos, muévete…tengo que salvarla) mientras veía como esquivaba otras sierras que salían de las paredes y el suelo para que esquive la bola que la estaba siguiendo

\- No perderé….¡No perderte contra ti! – Exclamo la líder de la clase 77 mientras que Kizaru trataba de usar sus poderes nuevamente pero no podía – Yo, los chicos de mi clase, Yukizome-sensei e Idashi-kun…¡Te detendremos! –

Kizaru al oír eso quiso moverse lo más que pudo pero se le hacía imposible…su cuerpo no respondía por lo que al ver eso recordó algo que aprendió con el antiguo [Santo de Aries], Mu

" _Cuando a un psicoquinetico o telepata le tratan de lavar el cerebro, la mente de este empieza a bloquear las funciones mecánicas del cuerpo para crear una barrera evitando el reformamiento de la mente. Pero este muro mental puede que en algunas ocasiones bloquear los poderes psíquicos"_

(Entonces este video tiene técnicas de hipnotismo) Dijo el moreno (¿Pero cómo obtuvo…?) pero recordó que alguien puede saber lo que está pasando

*¡Exacto! ¡Esa es la esperanza que quiero destruir!* Dijo la rubia *En la esperanza que tanto creen. Al fin y al cabo, para que comience la [Desesperación]…¡necesitamos que la [Esperanza] termine!* Decía la rubia

(Nanami….¡vamos, muévete!...¡No podemos dejarla morir!) Pensaba el moreno moviendo sus músculos

*¡Vamos!...¡Tienes que huir con todas tus fuerzas!* Decía Junko *Cuando mueras, estas imágenes harán que Kizaru-kun y los demás entren en la [Desesperación]….Si no quieres eso, ¡debes correr!*

\- ¡No vencerás a Idashi-kun! – Exclamo Nanami - ¡Sé que él te detendrá…incluso si muero…él se convertirá en la luz para nuestros compañeros! -

\- ¡Debemos salvarla cuanto antes! – Exclamo Mahiru asustada

\- ¡¿En dónde están esa dos?! – Exclamo Tanaka enojado

\- ¡Eso no importa, en todo caso debemos irla a buscar! – Dijo Akane para que todos se dieran cuenta de algo

\- ¡Oye!..¡¿Acaso no íbamos a salvar a Nanami?! – Dijo Kazuichi

\- ¡Quiero hacer eso pero…! – Decía Nekomaru

\- ¡Pero mi cuerpo…! – Decía Peko

\- ¡…No se mueve! – Completo Sonia

\- Tal vez se culpa del video – Dijo el falso Mitarai

\- [Ultimate Imposter]- Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Qué pasa Idashi-kun? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¿En que trabajaba el verdadero Mitarai? – Dijo el [Ultimate MMA Fighter]

\- En un anime, que según él, traería [Esperanza] – Dijo el falso Mitarai

\- Entonces este es el resultado del trabajo del [Ultimate Animator] (Súper Animador de Preparatoria) Ryouta Mitarai – Dijo Kizaru – Parece que estamos clavados en este lugar, esa cosa debe tener algún método hipnótico -

\- ¿Pero cómo obtuvo el trabajo de Ryouta-chan? – Preguntaba Ibuki

\- Solo hay dos opciones, o el mismo le dio este material o se conocieron y ella uso el trabajo de Mitarai para sus retorcidos propósitos – Dijo Kizaru – Me juego mi título de campeón de peso completo de la UFC que es la segunda…algo me dice que Mitarai no están estúpido o loco para ofrecer sus servicios a esta psicópata -

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Dijo [Imposter] – Mitarai no sería capaz de hacer algo tan bizarro como darle su trabajo a esta loca –

En eso un boomerang la cuelga de la pared al clavarse en el gorro de su sudadera para que se mueva rompiéndola

\- Yo no me….¡No me rendiré! – Dijo la peli rosa para seguir mientras pasa por una pantalla para que la rubia le diga

*¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes Nanami-chan!* Dijo la rubia *Tal vez la amistad pueda lograr un milagro…Te esperare 10 segundos*

Al oír eso Nanami se alteró para avanzar aun con todas sus heridas mientras que Enoshima hacia la cuenta regresiva

*10…9…8…7…* Para que se oiga un desgarrador grito de la chica en el laberinto por lo que la rubia se toma su rostro con las dos manos * Lo había olvidado, soy desesperantemente mentirosa. Por otro lado es imposible que ocurra un milagro*

En ese momento se ve como la representante de la clase 77 tiene clavada una flecha en el muslo de la pierna que no tenía herida

*Tu compañeros de clases….nunca vendrán* Decía Junko *¡Ningún milagro ocurrirá!*

En ese momento todos tienen remolinos en los ojos mientras están derramando lágrimas por ver tal espectáculo de crueldad e inhumanidad

\- Nanami-san – Dijo la pelirroja de cabello corto

\- Yo ya no…no quiero ver eso – Dijo Hiyoko

\- Ah…para – Decía Teruteru - ¡Ya no quiero ver esto! –

\- ¡Maldita…! - Dijo Fuyuhiko

\- ¡Deja a Nanami…! – Dijo Kazuichi mientras Tsumiki reia alegremente con las manos juntas y espirales en los ojos

\- ¡Increible! ¡Los corazones de todos…se están volviendo uno! – Dijo Mikan con espirales en los ojos teniendo sus manos juntas y babeando levemente

*Chiaki Nanami-san….Amada por todos…La confianza que te tenían Kizaru-kun y los demás…¡Hare que todos se tiñan de [Desesperación]!

\- Eso es imposible, yo….Nosotros…¡No perderemos contra ti! – Dijo la chica mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre en la pantalla mientras que la rubia sonreía descaradamente dando una risa sádica - Todos… ¡Todos vendrán por mí!...¡No dejare que esto termine – seguía avanzando mientras que Junko se reia de ella para que llegue a una puerta que tiene la letras en oro que dice "GOAL" para que al abrirla vea a sus compañeros y Chisa Yukizome que le dice

\- Bienvenida de vuelta, Nanami-san -

En ese momento todos ven como es atravesada por un senbon enorme como empalada por otras enormes agujas mientras todos estaban incrédulos.

\- No puedo perdonarlo – Dijo Nagito – Nanami-san es nuestra esperanza…Esa es Nanami-san…Que desesperante…¡Que increible paisaje!...JAJAJA…¿Esto es la [Desesperación] que debemos superar?..Nanami-san…¿Puedes entenderlo? Ahora mismo estas siendo la base para la [Esperanza] – para empezar a reír como loco

*Felicitaciones* Dijo Junko* ¡Con esto se volverán como yo!...La [Desesperación] de perder a alguien que aman…¡Embriáguense con esa [Desesperación]!...¡Despues de buscar la [Desesperación] tanto…¡Se volverán los [Ultimate Despair] que teñirán al mundo en [Desesperación]!*

En ese momento las agujas que empalaron a Nanami desaparecieron para que dejara a la chica caer al suelo mientras le dice Junko

*Adiós, líder de clase…bienvenida seas a mi mundo de [Desesperación]…será un gusto estar con ustedes de aquí en adelante, senpais*

Pero lo que no noto es como Kizaru estaba bien pero tenía un ojo normal y el otro en remolino mientras se sostenía el lado izquierdo de la cabeza

(Mi psique…está a punto de romperse…si sigo así no sé qué me pasara) Pensaba el moreno para sentir como se movía…tal parece que su cerebro ha dejado de crear la barrera y poco a poco el video le estaba lavando el cerebro pero por sus habilidades psíquicas…su mente era más fuerte que la de los demás alumnos en el lugar…por lo que el proceso era más tardado en él así que…

\- _**¡[OHM]!**_ – Exclamo Kizaru despidiendo un fulgor dorado de su cuerpo mientras tiene las manos juntas en una plegaria para que una el pulgar con el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda el pulgar y el dedo medio juntos con la palma hacia arriba - _**¡[Tenpō Rin In]!**_ (Sello de las Enseñanzas de Buda) - El usuario hace un gesto con sus manos para eliminar cualquier duda de su mente y aumentar así el poder de su [Cosmos] sin interferencias. Kizaru purifica el lavado de cerebro de su mente y aumenta considerablemente su cosmo energía por lo que su ojo vuelve a la normalidad mientras se toma la cabeza

Al ver a sus compañeros llorando y con espirales en los ojos trato de que reaccionaran pero fue en vano.

Era demasiado tarde, ellos ya habían sido corrompidos por Enoshima. Al ver esto, apretó los puños para chasquear la lengua e ir a buscar a Nanami por que sentía como su [Cosmos] estaba apagándose.

Kizaru destruye con sus manos las trampas que veían hacia él mientras que su cuerpo cubierto por [Cosmos] destrozaba las senbon que trataron de empalarlo para llegar a la sala…y lo que vio, lo devasto….

En el suelo se encontraba Chiaki en el suelo bañado con su sangre para que al tocarla sintió como su cuerpo ya no tenía vida. Kizaru se acercó a ella mientras decía derramando lagrimas…

\- Nanami-san….Nanami-san…Nanami-san – Dijo el moreno para caer de rodillas – No puede ser…he llegado tarde…no puede ser…¡oh, noooo!...¡No nos dejes Chiaki! - grito con el corazón hecho pedazos recordando los pocos momentos que pasó con ella y como fue una gran persona - ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se encajaba aún más las uñas en sus palmas…llorando intensamente. De pronto su [Cosmos] se volvió más violento, las iris de sus ojos se volvieron de color dorado brillante y su pupila se ensancho más dándole la apariencia de una pupila de un animal salvaje para que se deje caer golpeando con ambas manos el suelo debajo de él, desquebrajándolo - Junko…Enoshima….vas a pagar por esto. Juro que te hare pagar en esta vida u otra…voy a borrar cada parte de tu asquerosa alma de este mundo y no quedara nada para el [Hades] –

\- Días después –

Kizaru estaba frente a Junko, Mukuro e Izuru, la rubia lo recibió con una sonrisa pero este sin que ninguno de los 3 se lo esperara, le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago a la [Ultimate Fashionist] que la empotro contra la pared

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Dijo la rubia incrédula cayendo al suelo

\- ¡Junko-chan! – Exclamo la [Ultimate Soldier] - ¡Infeliz! – para atacar al moreno de ojos felinos pero este la detuvo para darle un puñetazo fugaz con el propósito de crear una abertura para que se agachara, girando su cuerpo y darle una poderosa patada ascendente que la mando a volar 2 m de altura que la hizo caer pesadamente al suelo

\- Interesante – Dijo el moreno de cabello largo

\- Eres el siguiente – Dijo el moreno de cabello corto para que ambos comenzaran a pelear a una gran velocidad que apenas las hermanas podían seguir

\- ¡¿Por qué Kizaru-kun no es un [Despair]?! – Exclamo molesta Junko – Como sea, debemos irnos, hay muchas cosas que preparar. Kamakura-senpai, te dejo a cargo de mi querido Kizaru-kun – mientras se iban dejando a ambos chicos que ambos forcejeaban

\- Eres alguien interesante, Kizaru Idashi –

\- ¿Cuál es su siguiente movimiento? –

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- Veo que no lo sabes, en fin, ya obtuve la información que quería –

Acto seguido lo tomo de la cintura sin que este se lo esperara para que lo levante. Entonces usando su fuerza extrema, le aplasta la espalda contra el suelo. Este movimiento es devastador, lo suficiente como para destruir una gran parte del suelo donde estaban

\- _**¡[Taurine Bomb]!**_ (Bomba Taurina) – Exclamo Kizaru

\- Ahora que forcejeamos sé quién eres Kamakura…no, Hajime – Dijo el moreno de cabello corto viendo a su enemigo – Sé que dentro de ese ser vacío, se encuentra mi amigo…vuelve y recuerda lo que hablamos ese día. Espero que no nos encontremos como enemigos porque si no me veré en la necesidad de matarte – para que saltara al vacío

\- Minutos más tarde -

Era la "graduación" de la clase 77 donde Chisa mientras que el edificio estaba en caos recito una carta para sus alumnos.

\- De aquí en adelante, en la vida les pasaran muchas cosas difíciles y malas. Asi que no olviden lo que aprendieron de la escuela y alcen sus alas – Decía la maesrra de la clase 77 – Cuando pienso que no los volveré a ver me siento mal pero estere apoyando lo que hagan ustedes de ahora en adelante…su profesora encargada, Chisa Yukizome -

Al final todos mostraron el signo de que ya eran parte de la [Desesperación]…los ojos en espiral mientras hablaban de sus metas y como de sus sueños. Idashi oía todo con atención mientras tenía la mirada cabizbaja para que la tutora del grupo diga mientras sostiene un detonador…

\- Tienen razón chicos, volvámonos a ver – Dijo la castaño rojiza para que en ese momento tratara de apretar el botón sintió como algo no la dejaba presionar el botón - ¿Qué está pasando? –

En ese momento ven como Kizaru Idashi se levanta de su asiento para que noten como todos tienen un anillo de aire frio en sus cuerpos

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Dijo el moreno de apariencia al estilo Jojo Bizarre Adventures

\- No puedo dejarlos ir – Dijo el [Ultimate MMA Fighter] – Ustedes han sido corrompidos y debo de liberar sus almas – declaro gélidamente

\- ¡Libéranos! – Grito Chisa para que viera como el moreno de cabello corto genera pequeñas luces fosforescentes, similares a luciérnagas, que cubren el salón para que se ponga en posición de ataque de futbol americano para ir contra de la [Ultimate Housekeeper] a gran velocidad. Tomándola con sus brazos mientras mira a sus compañeros ya liberados para chasquear los dedos con la que explotaron las esferas de energía con un gran poder destructivo. Saliendo de las llamas se ve como dos siluetas atraviesan la ventana, eran Kizaru y Chisa que realizaban una caída libre mientras que el chico sostiene a su profesora en sus brazos siendo que desde hace rato que destruyo el detonador

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? Idashi-kun –

\- Debes de despertar Chisa-sensei…no deje que la [Desesperación] la corrompa –

\- Eso ya es demasiado tarde – Se burló la castaña

\- No, aun no me he rendido – Dijo el moreno – Por Nanami-san…voy a salvarla –

En ese momento casi llegando al suelo, el moreno empezó a detener su caída lanzando un rayo dorado de su puño para que al final tomara a la tutora entre sus brazos para abrazarla mientras la besa durante 10 segundos dejando un hilo de salvia que conecta sus lenguas para decirle…

\- Lo siento – Dándole un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente cargándola al estilo princesa mientras sentía dos presencias por lo que se dirigió allá encontrándose con un peli gris de ojos a juego y un conocido del moreno

Ambos hombres vieron como el moreno traía en sus brazos a cierta castaña por lo que fueron a su encuentro. Notaron como el chico estaba herido de todo el cuerpo

\- Jefe de seguridad – Dijo Kizaru

\- Tú eres uno de los alumnos de Yukizome – Dijo el peli verde

\- S-Si, les dijo a sensei – Dijo el moreno entregándole a la mujer a los dos hombres

\- Espera, ven con nosotros…necesitas tratar tus heridas – Dijo el peli gris

\- No puedo, las [Twins Despair] traman algo con la clase 78…debo protegerlos, son la única esperanza que queda – Dijo el moreno – Cuiden a sensei y espero volverlos a ver – para dirigirse a la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza]

A partir de ese momento Kizuna viviría lo que sería el primer [Juego de Asesinato Mutuo] donde vería cosas que provocarían el despertar un poder considerado un taboo entre los [Santos] pero forjara su fama de ser un temible enemigo como aliado

\- Tiempo actual –

El moreno seguía avanzando por las escaleras cuando de pronto sintió como el [Cosmos] del [Santo de Dragón] estaba disminuyendo por lo que usando su velocidad se convirtió en un rayo que llego al palacio frente a él…pero a diferencia de los anteriores este daba el aspecto de ser como una de esas casas de herreros que hay en los animes de fantasía. Entro al lugar con cautela encontrándose al hijo del [Dragón Shiryu] clavado en la pared crucificada con jabalinas en sus extremidades como en sus costados

\- Ryuuho…- Dijo Kizuna sorprendido y preocupado por el chico para levitar y quitar la picas del cuerpo del chico para curarlo, luego de eso busco en el compartimiento del cinturón de la armadura algo que les dio cierta chica de ojos lilas. Procedió a darle la medicina para que el chico se recuperara rápidamente

\- Kizuna…niisan – Dijo el moreno de cabello largo con apenas fuerzas

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Es demasiado…fuerte –

*Parece que al final llegaste, Hida* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a un joven de cabello rubio pálido, piel pálida con ojos marrón intenso vestido con una gabardina roja y debajo de esta una [Leaf] masculina estándar

\- Izayoi – Dijo el [Santo de Leo] para ver a su ex-compañero de la [Fundación Futuro]

Ambos guerreros se ven seriamente mientras que esperan a que el otro haga su movimiento, eran como dos depredadores a punto de atacarse un al otro por la presa.

La tensión crecía mientras el silencio inundaba el palacio y una ráfaga de viento movía sus cabellos

El [Santo de Dragón] que ya se había recuperado del todo y se encontraba descansando en un pilar

Veía toda la lucha, sintiendo la presión y la tensión entre los dos combatientes

(Están estudiándose, esperando que uno haga el primer movimiento) Pensaba Ryuuho (Quién dé el primer golpe, será quien decida desde el principio el combate)

\- Ryuuho – Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Si? – Contesto el mencionado

\- No te quedes parado ahí como idiota, recuerda lo que les dije…solo tenemos 24 horas antes de que [Útero] libere las [Evil Seeds]…reúnete con los demás, los voy a enviar directamente a la entrada de la cámara de Eris – Dijo su líder de escuadrón – Pero no se confíen…Rigel-senpai debe de estar esperándonos como he notado otros [Cosmos] poderosos en el lugar, entre ellos uno conocido…ve -

\- Si, me voy – Dijo Ryuuho

\- ¡No te muevas! – Exclamo Izayoi lanzando una Kunai que el moreno detuvo con dos dedos

\- Tú eres el que no puede moverse más – Dijo el moreno mientras se miran fijamente, siendo que el moreno destruye el arma presionándole con dos de sus dedos

Dangaronpa 3: Mirai-hen OP

 ***Música***

Se ve el santuario de Eris protegido por una niebla roja como la sangre mientras la cámara se aleja

Aparecen los [Jóvenes Santos] en tomas rápidas

 **Ready?**

Por ultimo aparece Kizuna con una mano en su pecho para que aparezca el logo de "Kizuna de Leo, El León de Ataraxia"

 **Standard mada boku wo yonderu koe ga**

 **Yesterday, "NO" datte kankei wa nai sa**

Aparecen Claire, Mai, Koito y Gareki de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras ven los ojos de los [12 Santos Dorados]

 **Stardust anadarake no geemu sukoa**

 **Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive**

 **jiyuu wo mitakute**

 **Go out tozasareta yoru ni I'll be eaten away**

 **toumei na buki wo te ni ireteru Liar**

 **nan no tame ni nani wo mamoru**

 **nante Immature**

 **buchikowasu kono dangan de!**

Aparecen Yui, Erza, Miu, Ranma, Haruka, Emilia, Tigre, Hayato, Aya, Maya, Yuna, Kanon, Koga, Ryuho, Soma, Edén y Haruto de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes

Mientras aparece la daga dorada y se ve la cara de Eris como de Shion alternativamente

Aparecen Kizuna y Rigel mirándose mientras envuelven su puño en rayos y fuego, respectivamente, lanzándose contra el otro

 **ruupu de monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo**

 **never end, never end**

 **kokoro wa somaranai**

 **The end of world zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimete**

 **furueru yubi de**

 **neraisadamete mirai wo sagase!**

Por el impacto se quiebra la imagen dejando ver como Kizuna y los [Guerreros Atenienses] vayan cayendo en un fondo color sangre mientras se ven los fragmentos de vidrios flotar alrededor de ellos para que el Hida se levante y usando su cosmos vaya contra Eris

 ***Música***

 **Ready?**

La cámara recorre rápidamente el [Neo-Santuario] hasta llegar a la estatua de [Atenea] mientras Kizuna está a sus pies para lanzar su [Lightning Bolt] creando un resplandor dorado

Ryuuho iba llegando a donde estaban Yuna, Koga, Soma, Eden y Haruto para que vieran como el chico salía del palacio

\- Chicos – Dijo el [Santo de Dragón]

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Yuna

\- ¿Por qué estas sucio y cubierto de sangre? – Pregunto Soma para que le explicara el hijo de [Libra] lo que paso – Así que ese tal Sonosuke Izayoi es fuerte -

 _ **{Chicos, ¿están juntos?}**_

\- Aniki – Dijo Haruto

 _ **{Perfecto, los enviare a la entrada de [Útero]}**_ Se comunicó el Hidapara que dé un momento a otro desaparecieran para…

\- Entrada de Útero –

Los [Jóvenes Santos] antes de siquiera hablar o parpadear se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el último palacio

*Parece que los niños llegaron antes que él [León]* Dijo una voz para que Koga y los demás viera a…

\- [Rigel de Orión] – Dijo Soma seriamente

*Parece que de alguna manera pudieron evitar el confrontamiento con los [Chevaliers of Despair] restantes* Dijo otra voz dejando ver a una peli morada que tiene atado el cabello con una cola alta de ojos celeste con un cuerpo envidiable vestida con un [Leaf] femenino

\- ¡¿H-Haruko-aneesama?! - Exclamo Ryuuho sorprendido de ver a la chica

*Así que tú eres la hija de Hyoga y la sobrina de Camus-sama* Dijo otra voz para dejar ver a alguien que la [Santo Femenino del Aguila] no se esperaba encontrar con…

\- ¡¿M-Maestro Crystal?! – Exclamo Yuna al ver al que fue el primer maestro de su padre mientras aparecían otros dos

\- [Christ de Cruz del Sur] y [Jan de Escudo], [Santos de Plata Legendarios] – Dijo Haruto para que sin que se lo esperaran, Rigel se pusiera frente a Edén para que golpeara al [Joven Santo] para mandarlo a volar a una velocidad que sorprendió a todos

\- Voy a dejarlo en claro, ninguno de ustedes me interesa y si mi sucesor salió volando fue porque es un insulto tenerlo frente a mí con ese nivel – Dijo el peli platino

\- Mientras con Edén –

El hijo del [Fenix] seguía "volando" pasando por 3 palacios hasta que se detuvo chocando con un pilar para caer al suelo

\- Ese desgraciado…si mi padre se entera de esto, no me la voy a acabar en el próximo entrenamiento – Dijo el peli verde reincorporándose

*Ara, así que al fin recibo la visita de un [Joven Santo]*Dijo una voz para dejar ver un joven que tiene un abrigo verde oscuro y largo que le llega más allá de sus rodillas. Su chaqueta tiene cuadrados rojos en el hombro derecho, y el número 55 en rojo. Lleva una camisa blanca con un extraño símbolo rojo. Viste una [Leaf] masculina con una larga cadena unida desde la parte trasera a la parte delantera con un pequeño amuleto en forma de cráneo en él. Tiene el cabello blanco, desordenado y le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos son de color gris verdoso claro – Me presento soy Nagito Komaeda, el anterior [Ultimate Lucky Student] (Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria) y [Dryad del Infortunio] –

\- 2 años atrás -

Vemos a los funcionarios de la [Fundación Futuro] luchando contra los [Remnants of Despair] cuando escuchan…

* _ **¡[Atomic Thunderbolt]!**_ (Trueno Atómico)*

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Exclamó Akane Owari con una voz fría para que vieran algo que dejo tanto a los [Futures] como a los [Despairs] con los ojos abiertos: Un poderoso e inmenso rayo de energía

\- El Monokuma gigante…- Decía Peko pasmada

\- ¡¿Fue derribado?! – Exclamo Ruruka sorprendida puesto que dicho rayo había borrado más de la mitad del cuerpo. Nidai recibiera una llamada

\- ¡¿Cómo que Idashi fue quien hizo eso?! – Exclamo el [Ultimate Manager Team]

\- Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu, Owari…debemos irnos, ese bastardo ya ha aparecido y ha hecho de las suyas – Dijo el moreno que saca rayos rojos de sus ojos

\- ¡¿Te refieres a "él"?! – Exclamo el rubio sorprendido

\- Tanaka, Souda, Kamamura, Nevermind, Tsumiki, Mioda e [Imposter] están luchando contra él – Dijo Nidai – Nuestros ejércitos han sido destruidos -

POV Izayoi

No entendía que pasaba… ¡¿alguien estaba luchando contra 6 [Ultimate Despair] por si solo?!

\- Debemos seguirlos – Dijo el vicepresidente Mukanata para que todos fuéramos a la dirección. Después de unos minutos vimos varios cuerpos con heridas graves como otros inconscientes.

De un momento a otro llegamos a la entrada de la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza], estar aquí me da una sensación de nostalgia y amargura

Entonces todos oímos un grito que parecía el de un chico para que lo viéramos….

Un moreno de cabello, alto, delgado con una musculatura desarrollada vestido con una camisa de manga larga, una chaqueta verde, pantalones de wushu negros y zapatillas chinas que luchaba contra casi todos los [Remnants of Despair]. Pero sus ropas estaban desgarradas como sangraba mucho, aun así seguía luchando

Fue atacado por Tsumiki para que desviara la jeringa enorme que traía en sus manos dándole un golpe con la palma en el estómago, en el pecho y rematarla con un golpe de palma a la quijada que la mando a volar. El siguiente fue Tanaka que envió a un visón contra el chico que lo detuvo para someterlo con una mano, luego fue un gorila que el mismo noqueo con un candado

\- No…dejare que pase…de esta línea – Dijo el chico – Voy a protegerlos, pase lo que pase…aunque la vida me vaya en ello -

\- Ríndete, Kizaru-chan…no queremos hacerte daño – Dijo la [Remnant of Despair] Ibuki Mioda – Queremos que te unas a nosotros, solo basta que veas "eso" y podrás estar con nosotras – para que Nevermind, Tsumiki y ella le extiendan la mano

\- No puede ser…¡¿Ese es Idashi-kun?! – Exclamo Yukizome para que recordara quien es…el antiguo campeón de peso completo más joven de la UFC, Kizaru Idashi, un kohai

\- Ese chico tiene un temple y determinación que jamás allá visto – Dijo el presidente Tengan

En ese momento veo que lucha…¡¿con las manos desnudas?!

Simplemente no lo puedo creer hasta que la [Ultimate Princess] (Súper Princesa de Preparatoria) dijo…

\- Sabes que estás perdido, has acabado con nuestros soldados y has lastimado a casi todos nosotros. Sin embargo tu cuerpo está sangrando y casi no te quedan energías además ya por la sangre has perdido la vista… ¿cómo piensas seguir? –

\- Lo sé, pero como les dije antes…ese línea que dibuje es la línea entre la vida y la muerte – Dijo el identificado como Kizaru Idashi – ¡Crúcenla si no lo temen a la muerte! –

Que fuerza de voluntad

A pesar de estar a punto de desfallecer, aún sigue de pie sin temor a nada, es increíble

\- Ese chico resulto ser alguien interesante – Dijo Gozu

En ese momento la [Ultimate Swordman] ataca al moreno que detiene su tajo con sus dos manos

\- ¡¿[Shinken Shirahadori]?! – Exclamo la kendoka para recibir un golpe en el estómago que la hizo volar hasta chocar con Nekomaru Nidai

\- A pesar de estar herido, tiene esa fuerza…debe tener una excelente condición física – Dijo Seiko Kimura, puede que la odie o que no me lleve bien con ella, pero para estas cosas es una experta

No puedo más, no puedo ver sin hacer nada por lo que veo que Mukanata y Sakakura piensan lo mismo que yo

Vamos ayudar a ese kohai, ha demostrado ser un verdadero guerrero, alguien que se ha ganado mi respeto

Yo detengo con una maza a Owari

Mukanata a Pekoyama

Y Sakakura a Nidai con un recto

\- Jefe de seguridad…señor empresario…Izayoi-senpai - Dijo Idashi con una sonrisa

\- Debes de descansar, lo has hecho bien chico – Dijo Sakakura con una sonrisa – Ahora deja a los profesionales nos encarguemos –

\- No puedo…- Dijo el moreno abriéndose paso entre nosotros

\- ¿Por qué te aferras tanto? – Pregunto Mukanata

\- Debo protegerlos – Respondió para que los 3 viéramos como había 6 alumnos más que estaban dentro de la escuela viendo con preocupación a Idashi-kun

Ante eso, los 3 estábamos impactados

Todo este tiempo, todas esas heridas y ese sangrado, había sido con tal de proteger a quienes les importa

Mukanata sonrió como Sakakura, pero a diferencia de antes…era una sonrisa de admiración

También se ganó mi respeto, nadie hace algo como luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de que sus amigos o seres queridos no salgan perjudicados.

Pero al ver sus manos, apenas y podían seguir, estaban sangrando como peladas del dorso y con yagas, parecía que no había dejado de luchar en días e incluso unas partes estaban cicatrizando apenas. Saque de mi chaqueta algo que le daría a Gozu o a Sakakura pero él lo necesita antes, unos protectores especiales que están hecho con el [secreto del acero] transmitido en mi familia de generación en generación

\- Toma estos – Le dije entregándoles los protectores por lo que se sorprendió – Demuéstrame cómo puedes abrirte paso con tus puños -

\- Gracias – Me dijo para que se los pusiera y fuera contra los [Remnant of Despair] haciendo que retrocedan uno por uno dejándolos heridos por lo que hicieron una retirada mientras decían que ajustarían cuentas por ello

Veo como Idashi parece un noble león que está mirando al horizonte

\- Tiempo actual –

Izayoi había sacado varios tipos de espada que clavo en el suelo para decirle al [Santo de Oro] que elegirá con cual quería morir pero para su sorpresa el moreno con un movimiento de su mano que estaba recta partió por la mitad la espadas dejando atónito al [Dryad]

\- Creo que no esperaba menos del que es llamado el [Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]. Me presento soy Sonosuke Izayoi, anteriormente conocido como el [Ultimate Blacksmith] (Súper Herrero de Preparatoria) y [Dryad] de la Fragua Sangrienta y este es el Palacio de la Forja – Anuncio el [Chevalier of Despair]

\- Con Eden –

El peli verde estaba luchando contra Nagito Komaeda pero este había invocado su técnica _**[Wheel of Fortune]**_ (Ruleta de la Fortuna) que el mismo usuario había dicho que era un arma de doble filo porque este tenía 3 colores; verde, el ataque se detenía, amarillo el ataque se reflejaba y el rojo el ataque daba con todo.

Para desgracia del actual [Santo de Orión], la rueda siempre había caído en verde por lo que se frustraba

\- Vamos, quiero ver que tanta fortuna tiene uno de los alumnos de Kizuna Hida – Dijo Komaeda

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Eden entrecerrando los ojos

\- TODOS nosotros sabemos quienes realmente es Kizuna Hida y otras cosas como sus alumnos, el [Equipo Amaterasu], [Ataraxia], sus novias: Aine Chidorigafuchi y Yurishia Farandole como su hermana Reiri Hida – Respondio el [Dryad] sorprendiendo al [Santo]

(Kizuna-nii…) Pensó el hijo de Ikki de Fénix y Sailor Mars

\- Tokyo de Cristal –

Encontramos a las Sailors Inner y Outer como a sus aprendices listas para la batalla mientras que la [Neo Reina Serena] y el [Rey Endymion] dirigían las tropas

\- ¡Disparen a toda potencia! – Exclamo el soberano para que las aprendices a [Sailors Scouts] hiciera hecho la orden de su Rey

Pero un grupo de alumnas que se distrajo dejar pasar a unos [Dryads] que estaban a punto de atacarlas cuando un dragón de energía verde

*Deben mantenerse siempre alertas, por el color del uniforme deben de ser candidatas a ser [Sailor Jupiter]* Dijo una voz para que el grupo de chicas vieran a…

\- ¡[Shiryuu de Libra]-sama! –

*Aina, Mirai, Nuri, Rina y Maki…¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!* Exclamo una voz muy molesta para dejar ver a una joven mujer alta, de cabello castaño atado una cola alta, piel de porcelana y ojos verdes. Lleva el traje de Sailor de color verde con dos lazos rosas, unos guantes verdes y blancos con unos zapatos de tacón verdes – Oh, Shiryu, tiempo sin vernos – comento casualmente

\- Lo mismo digo, Lita – Dijo el mencionado

\- Te pido perdón por los problemas que te hayan causado estas discípulas mias – Dijo la [Sailor Jupiter] inclinándose

\- No es nada – Dijo el [Dragón Dorado] – Pero deben de poner atención a la batalla que a su apariencia – comento humillando a las chicas que bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

\- Luego de esto tendremos una seria platica al respecto – Dijo la identificada como Lita con una sonrisa pero despedía un aura negra para ver al [Santo Dorado] – Supongo que vienes a comandar nuestras fuerzas –

\- Asi es… ¿cómo lo supiste? –

\- Ikki no los comento antes de irse… ¿por cierto sabes a donde fue enviado? –

\- A [Death Queen's Island] – Respondio Shiryu – Su [Ilustrisima] cree que los [Dryads] ira por los espíritus de los [Black Saints] que yacen ahí -

\- Ya veo, a Rei no le hará gracia saber eso – Comento Lita para que ambos fueran con los monarcas de [Tokyo de Cristal]

\- Palacio de la Forja -

Kizuna y Sonosuke seguían luchando, el rubio con sus armas mientras que el moreno usaba su mano como espada pero para sorpresa del [Dryad] realmente era muy filosa al punto de cortar varias partes de su armadura como su cuerpo tenía graves heridas de espada

\- ¿Cómo…? – Preguntaba Izayoi

\- Es una técnica de los [Santos de Capricornio] – Dijo el moreno – La espada de corta el mal, [Excalibur] –

\- Ya veo – Dijo el rubio para invocar un par de espadas cortas en forma de cimitarras de color blanco y negro que tenían el símbolo del Yin-Yang para atacar a Kizuna que repelía con su mano derecha, el moreno va a la defensiva pero el rubio esquiva sus ataques para que dé un momento a otro choquen sus espadas, El [Santo de Leo] ataca mientras que el [Ultimate BlackSmith] sale volando contra una pared quedando incrustada en ella

\- Tan fuerte como nos dijo Eris-sama…solo quiero hacerte una pregunta – Dijo Izayoi

\- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Hida

\- ¿Porque no usas el famoso [Cosmos Berserker] que creo el dios de la guerra y la masacre, Ares? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

\- No lo necesito, solo lo usare cuando este en desventaja o contra alguien que odio con todo mi ser - Respondió el moreno – Si bien lastimaste a mi amada Seiko, no te has ganado el suficiente odio para que lo use –

\- Ya entiendo… _**[I am the bone of my sword]**_ (Soy el hueso de mi espada)– Recito el rubio para aparecer una espada con la hoja en forma de taladro para que la vuelva una flecha de luz a par que aparece un arco para que la dispare contra el moreno que la corta en 8 parte que ni siquiera lo tocan dejando sorprendido al rubio

\- Se lo dije a Ren, el [Ultimate Imposter], no me comparen a lo que han enfrentado e incluso con mis subordinados…por qué lo lamentaran – Dijo el moreno para que dé un momento a otro eleve su [Cosmos] cubriendo casi todo el [Santuario] de la diosa de la discordia

\- Entrada de Útero -

\- ¡¿Este es el cosmos del [León Dorado] de esta generación?! – Exclamo Atë sorprendía mientras sobaba a mares – Definitivamente no podemos dejarlo vivo o debemos hacerlo un [Ghost]…aunque la mejor opción es la primera – viendo como sus hermanos y hermanas eran doblegadas

\- Comedor Subterráneo del Comedor Galaxy – Isla Flotante Grecia -

Encontramos a los chefs del lugar mientras que se refugian debido al estado de alerta pero no dejaban de trabajar puesto que tenían clientes, debían preparar la comida para los refugios como para la elite de la isla

\- Yukihira, ¿Cómo va el plato para Milo-sama? – Pregunto un moreno de ojo rojos con ojeras

\- Estará listo dentro de poco, Kurokiba – Dijo el mencionado que es un pelirrojo con el cabello de punta y ojos dorados - ¿Cómo va el platillo para Teneo-sama? Aldini –

\- Esta listo dentro de un segundo – Dijo un rubio de ojos azules celestes – Hayama…¿Cómo va el platillo de Asmita-sama como el condimentado de los demás? –

\- Está casi listo y los condimentos como especias están añadidos – Dijo un joven de piel morena, cabello plateado y ojos verde claro – Kobayashi-senpai, ¿Qué tal van las cocciones? –

\- En su punto – Dijo una pelirroja de ojos dorados – Sakaki…¿Cómo va el arroz para Kiki-sama? –

\- Esta listo – Dijo una joven que tiene el pelo largo color rojo purpúreo que le llega hasta la cintura. Sus ojos son grandes y también son de un color rojo purpúreo – No debemos olvidar los alimentos para los refugiados –

\- Debemos agradecer a Kizuna-sama por crear este sistema de túneles con respiración – Comento una albina de ojos rojos

\- Kizuna-sama siempre ha sido una persona generosa que no busca nada para él si no para la isla o a quien haga falta – Dijo una peli rosa pálido de ojos marrón cobrizo – Todo lo que gana en los torneos lo dona para ayudar a mejorar la isla –

\- Es cierto, Kizuna-sama es el mejor hombre que hay – Dijo una rubia naranja de ojos morados con una suave sonrisa

Tienes razón – Dijo Sakaki

\- ¿Y cuándo se le van a declarar? – Pregunto el identificado como Yukihira

\- ¡¿C-Como nos haces esa pregunta de repente, idiota?! – Dijeron la peli rosa, la albina, la peli purpura y la castaña naranja para que le dieran un coscorrón cada una al mismo tiempo

\- S-Soma, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto una peli azul con el cabello atado a dos trenzas con ojos dorados preocupada

\- S-Si, Megumi – Dijo el mencionado reincorporándose con 4 chicones en la cabeza

\- Cielos, anata – Dijo la mencionada ayudando a su esposo – A una mujer no se le pregunta eso de la nada – reprendió cariñosamente a su marido

\- Creo que te daré la razón, querida – Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

– Pensar que te casarías con Tadokoro - Comento Hayama casualmente – Yo te veia con Nakiri –

\- No, ella tiene alguien que gano su corazón – Dijo el pelirrojo sonrojando a la mencionada – Además amo mucho a mi esposa –

\- Y vaya que el matrimonio le ha asentado bien a Megumi – Dijo una chica que tiene los ojos de color verde azulado, su cabello tiene un color ámbar y lo lleva atado en dos bollos a los lados de su cabeza viendo como el cuerpo modesto de la peli azul ahora rivalizaba con el de Sakaki

\- ¡Y-Yuki-san! – Dijo la mencionada tapándose por pudor mientras los demás reían

*¡Nii-chan, chicos!* Dijo una voz para que se viera a un joven regordete de cabello castaño pero con los ojos entrecerrados por su obesidad que llegaba cansado

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Isami – Pregunto su hermano

\- Al llegar a [Palestra] gracias a mis contactos supe quienes fueron enviados al frente – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntaron todos puesto que desde que empezó el estado de alerta, ellos estaban atendiendo a sus comensales y no se habían enterado de nada

\- Los alumnos de los [Santos Dorados], los [Jóvenes Santos] y….- Decía Isami seriamente

\- Haruto… – Dijo Kobayashi preocupada al oír la mención de los [Jóvenes Santos], grupo al que pertenecía su novio

\- Kizuna-sama como líder del escuadrón – Dijo el joven pasado de peso sorprendiendo a todos en la cocina

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿Kizuna-sama?! – Exclamaron los jóvenes en la sala

\- También se ha confirmado de que [Rigel de Orión] esta con el enemigo –

\- ¡¿El legendario santo de plata del fuego fauto?! – Exclamo la albina impactada

\- ¡¿El senpai de Kizuna-sama?! – Exclamo Soma sorprendido por primera vez en su vida

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Erina

\- Si, el venia mucho a nuestro comedor junto con Kizuna-sama, Kazuma-sama y su hijo - Respondio el pelirrojo

\- Eso solo complica las cosas – Dijo Erina claramente preocupada por el moreno de ojos felinos – (Ten mucho cuidado, Kizuna) – pensaba llevando una mano a su pecho como lo hicieron la peli purpura, la peli rosa y la albina

\- Palacio de la Forja – Santuario de Eris –

El moreno continuaba su batalla contra el rubio mientras que este veía la mirada serena pero penetrante del [Santo Dorado]

\- Cualquiera estaría muerto con ese ataque – Dijo el [Ultimate Blacksmith]

\- ¿Es todo? – Comento el moreno seriamente

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Izayoi

\- A partir de ahora no me moveré y recibiré todos tus ataques – Decreto Kizuna para retirarse con fuerza pura la parte superior de su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Pregunto el [Dryad]

– Quiero ver con mis propios ojos las técnicas que derrotaron a uno de mis mejores alumnos – Respondio el [Santo Dorado] cruzándose de brazos

\- Si es el caso, te las mostrare…. _ **[Steel is my body and fire is my blood]**_ (Acero es mi cuerpo y fuego es mi sangre) – Dijo el rubio para cruzar los brazos y hacer el ademan de que sostiene algo para que aparezcan de nuevo las espadas cortas que las lanza para que impacten pero rebotan en las hombreras de la armadura – _**[I have created over a thousand blades]**_ (He creado más de mil espadas) – para lanzar otro par de espadas para que las 4 al chocar con el moreno creen una explosión que levanta una cortina de humo que al disiparse el moreno estaba como si nada por lo que creo nuevamente esas espadas para correr hacia donde estaba Kizuna – _**[Unknown to Death]**_ (Desconocido por la muerte) - para ponerlas detrás de su espalda – _**[Nor known to Life]**_ (Tampoco conocido por la vida)– las hojas de las espadas crecieron e incluso les salieron plumas – Destrozando una montaña, la espada divide el agua en dos – salta al aire para dar un par de poderosos tajos descendentes que corta la piel del [Santo] creando otras explosión para que se sostuviera el brazo izquierdo – (Mi brazo no puede más…creo que después de todo ese mocoso si me hizo daño)

Sin embargo, el peliblanco estaba como si nada y vio como detuvo las espadas para partirlas con los dedos

\- Por algo dicen que eres una verdadera bestia, [Santo de Oro que riges la Tormenta y la Tempestad], [Kizuna de Leo] – Dijo el rubio para que se hinque - _**[Have withstood pain to create many weapons…Yet, those hands will never hold anything… So as I pray…] [¡Unlimited Blade Works!]**_ (He soportado dolor para crear muchas armas…Sin embargo, esas manos nunca volverán a sostener nada…Así mientras recito… ¡Forja Ilimitada de Espadas!) – para que sonriera

Debajo de los pies de Izayoi aparece un círculo de energía que no emite calor pero que sega al moreno y se expande para que al abrirlos vea que se encuentra en un terreno con trincheras en el aire están flotando engranes que están girando

\- Como ves, te enfrentas a un número infinito de espadas…las mejores de ellas - Dijo el rubio - ¡No tengas miedo y ven por mí! -

\- Esta es tu máxima técnica – Dijo el moreno para que el rubio tome un arma – Una barrera de realidad…ahora entiendo porque Ryuuho perdió, el jamás ha enfrentado algo así como no tiene ataques de tipo estratégico…fue un error mandarlo aquí, me disculpare con él luego de la guerra como le pondré un programa de entrenamiento para superar este fallo… _ **[Lightning Fang]**_ – susurro para perforar el suelo con su puño y proyecta su [Cosmos] para hacer surgir multitud de rayos por toda la zona de combate, lo que le permite deshacerse con un solo golpe de todos las armas que le rodean como también destruye la dimensión para que sus colmillos impacten contra el rubio empalándolo y electrocutándolo por lo que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mientras mira con lágrimas de frustración al moreno

\- Que en la muerte encuentres el perdón de tus pecados y la paz que tanto has buscado… _**[Requiescat in Pace]**_ – Dijo el moreno con la mirada cabizbaja

\- Semanas atrás –

En ese momento se ve un árbol que tiene varios capullos por lo que estos comenzaron a abrir para que de ellos salieran varias personas ([Remnants of Desapir] y [Fallen Futures]) se encontraron en la puerta con cierta persona conocida por cierto rubio

\- Ruruka – Dijo el chico

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Yoi-chan – Dijo la mencionada con un sonrisa para que en ese momento apareciera presenta como un apuesto joven adulto que aparenta una edad de no más de 20 años, con una complexión física y una altura correspondientes a las de un joven de su edad, posee cabello largo y con una tonalidad oscura pero se observa también poseer un tono negro, sus ojos al igual que el del resto de sus hermanas y hermanos son de color rojo sangre y las orejas en punta. Él viste una túnica de color negra con hombreras y una capa blanca, con hombreras, cobertores de brazos, y un cinturón formado por una armadura roja sangre-azabache

\- Bienvenidos sean de nuevo a este mundo, hermanos – Dijo el hombre – Me presento soy [Phonos, Dryad del Asesinato] –

\- ¿[Dryad]? – Preguntaron los recién salidos del capullo

\- Pueden estar confundidos, como sea, delante de ustedes hay ropas, pónganselas y sigan a Andou para que los guie con madre – Dijo el moreno para retirarse dejando a la peli rosa

\- La mesa derecha está la ropa de los hombres y la mesa izquierda está la de las mujeres – Dijo la chica

\- ¿Por qué estamos con vida nuevamente? – Pregunto Nekomaru – Recuerdo que un tipo de armadura dorada nos mató a todos –

\- ¿Dónde está Sonia-san, Tsumiki-san y Mioda-san? – Pregunto Kazuichi

\- No sabría cómo responderte esa pregunta – Comento la peli rosa – Por cierto, me presento soy Ruruka Andou, [Dryad del Egoismo] –

Después de que ayudara a vestir a las chicas como a las chicos los ayudara indicándoles cómo ponerse la armadura todos estaban vestidos para que al entrar se encontraron una mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules, tiene el cabello largo, negro y liso, vestido rojo sangre-azabache, una protección en la cintura parece estar hecho de oro y que junto a una gargantilla y los aretes parece poseer joyas incrustadas en él, posee las uñas largas y pintadas.

\- Gracias por traerlos, Ruruka-chan – Dijo la mujer – Es bueno ver que ya han madurado mis niños…me presento soy la diosa olímpica de la discordia, Eris –

\- ¿Eris? – Pregunto Akane

\- ¿Diosa? – Pregunto Peko

\- Puede que les sea todo muy confuso mis pequeños pero esto les ayudara a aclarar sus dudas – Dijo la deidad para que sus ojos brillaran de color rojo mostrándole varias cosas a los [Dryads]

POV Ruruka

¿Qué es esto?

¡¿Kizaru-chan es un [Santo Dorado]?!

¡¿Cómo es que no lo supimos?!

¡¿Por qué Seiko-chan sabia su verdadero nombre?!

Kizuna Hida, Hijo del [Rey León] Ilias Hida, ambos [Santos de Leo]

¡No es justo!

¡¿Por qué solo por ella lloro?!

¡¿Por qué solo envió a su hogar a Yukizome y a esas chicas?!

¡¿Por qué no fui yo?!

Voy a demostrarle que soy una mujer a su altura

Te arrodillaras a mis pies, Kizuna Hida

\- Tiempo Actual –

El moreno seguía avanzando sin perder el tiempo o dudar hasta que llego al siguiente palacio que tenía la apariencia de la casa de dulces del cuento de Hanzel y Grettel, por lo que el [Santo de Leo] tenía varias gotas detrás de su cabeza

\- ¿Quién escogió el decorado? – Se preguntó a si mismo

En ese momento un olor familiar llego a su nariz para identificarlo por lo que se sorprendió mientras su mente comenzó a distorsionarse pero para su suerte, su sistema inmunológico como su metabolismo comenzaban a depurar su cuerpo de cualquier toxina pero…

(Este aroma es de dulces, por eso mi cuerpo no sabe cómo reaccionar) Pensaba el moreno al sentir como cada parte de su ser se estremece – Tengo que eliminar este…aroma – mientras se sentía inmóvil

*Ara, pensé que mi _**[Sweet Temptation]**_ (Dulce Tentación) te haría sucumbir a mis encantos, pero eso dejaría de ser sexy en ti Kizuna-chan* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a joven de apariencia alegre con ojos lilas y cabello corto de color rosa claro. Viste una armadura femenina color rojo sangre-azabache, piel blanca y gruesa alrededor de su cuello y muñecas.

\- Tiempo sin vernos desgraciado infeliz – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pero sus ojos como su rostro estaba ensombrecido

\- Andou…¿Qué haces aquí?...tendrías que estar en el [Float de Tokyo] – Pregunto el moreno

\- Eso era antes, ahora soy una [Dryad], [Santo Dorado de Atenea] – Respondió la peli rosa con frialdad

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Kizuna

\- Después de un día comer un dulce de lo que hice recordé todo – Dijo Ruruka para empezar a golpearlo con fuerzas - ¡Tú me abandonaste!... ¡Me dejaste sola! ...¡Y me mentiste!... ¡Me traicionaste! –

\- No tengo nada de que arrepentirme, si te salve la vida fue por lastima – Dijo el moreno recibiendo los golpes como si nada – Te tenía una estima pero cuando lastimaste e incluso trataste de manipular a Seiko, eso sentencio tu destino por que eso …¡nunca te lo perdonare! – para liberarse de sus "ataduras" y darle un upper para saltar sobre ella y…

\- Recibe el golpe del gran toro que destruye la tierra de un impacto…. _**¡[Steel Arm]!**_ (Brazo de Acero) – Exclamo Kizuna para que concentre su [Cosmos] en su brazo para liberar una potente energía desde su puño en un golpe que la estrella en el suelo mientras hace sangrar como rompe la estructura de dulces

\- ¿Por qué…? – Decía la peli rosa sollozando - ¿Por qué tiene que ser Seiko-chan la que amas y yo no? –

\- ¿Andou? – Dijo el chico sorprendido

\- ¡Hice todo para gustarte…incluso le pedi a Yoi-chan fue hiciera de mi novio para darte celos…pero siempre te la pasabas con ella!...¡Siempre te veía sonreir cuando platicaban!... – Decía la [Dryad] – Baaaah…Snif…¡Realmente estaba feliz cuando me diste esa receta y dijiste que mis dulces olian deliciosos!...¡Por eso me dolió recordar como te fuiste y me dejaste sola! - lloraba para que el moreno apareciera un objeto en su mano que parecía estar en un cubo de cristal

\- Eso es…- Decia la peli rosa incrédula

\- Si, el dulce que me diste cuando me nombraron líder de la 12° división – Respondio Kizuna – Nunca tuve el valor de comerlo puesto que si lo hacía no podría conservarlo como símbolo de mis logros por lo que lo congele en este cubo para que no se pudriera –

\- Kizuna…- Dijo Andou sorprendida

\- Si te soy honesto, te tengo a ti como a Izayoi un gran rencor, no los he perdonado como no he olvidado lo que hicieron con Seiko pero ya no vivo en el pasado – Dijo el mencionado para poner una mano en su pecho curándola, luego de eso golpe cerca de su corazón con la mano abierta por lo que de su cuerpo salió una energía oscura que se rompió como vidrio para volverse gas que se disperso

\- Todo está mejor, no te preocupes…iras a un lado donde encontraras la paz – Dijo el moreno para tele transportarla como comunicarse con alguien en específico para seguir su camino

\- Refugio de la academia Maijima –

\- ¿Por qué no sabemos nada? – Pregunto Ibuki molesta

\- Están preparando el [Ojo de Atenea] pero tardan más de lo que esperado debido a la barrera que se levantó - Respondió Kyoko

\- Demonios – Dijo la rockera frustrada

\- ¿C-Creen que Kizuna esté bien? – Pregunto Mikan preocupada

\- Debemos creer de que el volverá a casa – Dijo Chisa teniendo la firme esperanza de que volverían a ver al [Santo de Leo] y festejar con él como cada año el día de la fundación

\- Palacio siguiente –

El lugar era en cierto punto normal, en comparación con lo que había visto antes pero podía sentir el instinto asesino por lo que ladeo un poco el cuerpo cuando sintió como algo a una velocidad cegadora impacto

*Veo que tus sentidos siguen tan agudos, Hida*

\- Y tus puños siguen siendo tan fuerte, Sakakura-san – Dijo el mencionado para ver a un hombre musculoso y alto, de una estatura intimidante. Tiene cabello corto color gris verdoso, ojos de color rosa y piel bronceada vestido con una [Leaf] pero lo característico era sus puños que eran mas anchos de lo normal

\- Aun recuerdo ese dia – Dijo el moreno

Flashback

Sakakura estaba incrédulo, frente a él se erguía un hombre que supuestamente estaba muerto, el [Ultimate MMA Fighter] Kizaru Idashi.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Decia el peli verde

\- Nunca estuve muerto, puesto que desde varios años mi cuerpo se volvió inmune a venenos de cualquier tipo – Dijo el moreno

Para que antes de que este reaccionara, en un movimiento se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo que le revento el corazón por lo que escupió sangre Sakakura para caer muerto

\- Desgraciado – Dijo el peli verde antes de caer fallecido

\- Por sus acciones fue que todo esto paso – Dijo Kizaru - Tu propia arrogancia y violencia te llevo a este fatídico final donde una basura como tu debía de terminar - para desaparecer dejando el cuerpo moribundo de Sakakura dentro de un [Freezing Coffin]

Fin del Flashback

\- Por fin después de dos años podre vengarme por todo lo que me hiciste pasar cuando estábamos en la [Fundación Futuro]…Soy Juzo Sakakura, [Dryad de la Agresión] – Comento el peli verde con una sonrisa mientras se pone en posición de boxeo cubriendo los lados de su sien para ver como el [Santo Dorado] suspira derrotado

\- Al parecer tome la decisión adecuada al matarte – Dijo el moreno - Eres una basura que el mundo no extrañaría y la [Esperanza] no necesitaba un tipo como tu -

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamo Juzo para atacar con todo a Kizuna siendo que primero ataca con un jap para abrir la defensa del moreno y conectarle un recto de izquierda que lo sorprendió para que atacara su parte baja pero el [Santo] se cubrió mientras que lo miraba con calma para que con un movimiento de pies cambiara posición

\- No lo haces tan mal – Dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa socarrona

\- El arte marcial que practico usa como base la técnica de pies y los puños – Respondió el moreno para que este le dé una izquierda pero el peli verde gira el cuello y cambia de posición. De un momento a otro tengan un intercambio de golpes con la izquierda pero ninguno consigue conectar, en un choque de izquierdas, ambos salgan disparados hacia atrás. Sakakura ataca con izquierdas más afiladas que el moreno detiene. Kizuna muestra la derecha para dejar un ángulo muy abierto pero…

(¡No creas que voy a caer con eso!) Pensó el [Ultimate Boxer] para que el moreno cambie el eje de su cuerpo para soltar un poderoso golpe de derecha a quemarropa por lo que el peli verde ladea un poco la cabeza evitando un impacto que le paso silbando el oído para que el peli verde haga una finta de hombros y retrocede (¿Asi que esta es la presión que ejerce un [Santo Dorado]?) para que ataque pero en un segundo el moreno realiza una derecha que nuevamente evita girando el cuello pero él [Santo Dorado] empieza a atacar con la izquierda al cuerpo del [Dryad] arrinconándolo (Estos golpes son solo una carnada, quiere que baje mi guarda para descubrirme la cara. En ese caso…) para lanzar un recto pero el [Ultimate MMA Fighter] gira su cuerpo para darle un gancho al costado por lo que empezó a caer para que se recompusiera y lanzara un uno-dos por lo que se inició un duelo entre fajadores para que Kizuna le de un upper y posteriormente un recto que lo aturde pero Sakakura responde con un par de ganchos que Hida evita agachándose mientras retrocede para que ambos se enfrasquen en un intercambio más intenso. El Hida hace distancia para mirar a su senpai como un depredador a su presa

\- Creo que te subestime, Sakakura-san…quizás sea porque desde hace tiempo que no enfrento a un enemigo que me quiere matar desde el principio y no es un montón de lata de sardinas andante…no sería malo volver a ser el que era antes – Dijo el moreno para que sus ojos brillen de color dorado mientras sus pupilas se rasgan más como sus caninos crecen haciéndose notorios para que de un segundo a otro apareciera frente al peli verde dándole un recto que conecta para seguir una combinación implacable que pone al ex – funcionario de la [Fundación Futuro] en un aprieto

(No puedo responder…¡Su ritmo es totalmente diferente!...¡Este maldito antes lanzaba golpes precisiones pero ahora son golpes devastadores!...¡Todos son golpes de K.O.!...No puedo dejar que rompa mi guardia) Pensaba el peli verde a la defensiva para que cuando reaccione le dé un counter para que le dé poderosos golpes a la cara sin detenerse (¡¿No me digas que su verdadero estilo es de un golpeador agresivo?!)

(El no caerá, no importa cuántos golpes le dé…¡hoy, el no caerá!) Pensaba el Hida (Por eso no solo debo de aplastar su cuerpo…si no también su espíritu) para que recibiera un recto del peli verde (Que concentración más soberbia. Luego de haber recibido tantos golpes ¿aún está consciente?) Para que continúe masacrando al peli verde pero su sexto sentido le avisaba que debía cuidarse por lo que no tenía cuartel para que cuando le da un golpe brutal en la cara gire su cabeza cambiando de posición para realizar un jap midiendo el terreno por lo que aumenta su [Cosmos] para torcer su puño por lo que el moreno se cubrió la cara

\- _**¡[Hearthbreaker Shot]!**_ (Rompe corazones) – Exclamo el [Dryad] para lanzar su golpe pero este choco con el codo del moreno que también había elevado su [Cosmos] para usar una técnica que permite tener defensa y ataque superior

\- _**[Steel Corpus]**_ (Cuerpo de Acero) – Susurro el moreno para que concentre todo el [Cosmos] que uso en el [Cuerpo de Acero] para canalizarlo en su puño para darle un impacto tan brutal que la energía se libera destruye el cuerpo del enemigo sin dejar rastro

\- Que en la muerte encuentres el perdón de tus pecados y la paz que tanto has buscado… _**[Requiescat in Pace]**_ – Dijo el moreno con la mirada cabizbaja para seguir adelante

\- Templo siguiente –

Encontramos a un hombre alto y delgado, de tez blanca pastosa. Tiene el pelo plateado, ojos grises y una expresión fría vestido con una armadura rojo sangre-azabache mientras que en sus manos tiene una espada que parece poseer un diseño de un Khopesh o kefresh, espada de una sola mano que posee un mango semi curvado y una hoja curvada en forma de "u" o en forma de hoz, el mango de esta espada es completamente rojo sangre- azabache y la hoja de la misma parece estar decorada con varios "adornos" similares a "llamas", dando la impresión de que la hoja de la espada está hecha o envuelta en llamas. Mientras que en su mente recuerda ese día donde el [León Dorado] sin miramientos le arranco el corazón

\- Desde que reviví, he estado esperando este momento…esa ocasión donde tú me arrancaste el corazón…con esta espada…te quemare hasta la cenizas, Hida – Dijo el peli platino

*Ara, vaya sentimientos que tienes por tu kouhai, Mukanata-senpai* Dijo una voz para que viera a cierto moreno vestido con su armadura dorada

\- Kizuna – Dijo el mencionado - Nunca pensé que fueras un [Santo Dorado]… me presento soy Kyousuke Mukanata, [Dryad de la Tirania] -

\- Pensé que jamás volvería a ver a la [Esperanza] que se volvió [Desesperación] – Dijo el Hida – Mukanata…tu perteneces al mundo de los muertos y ahí es donde te enviare – poniéndose en posición de pelea

-Voy a quemarte hasta que no quede nada de ti con…- Decia Mukanata para que de su espada salgan llamas azules - ¡La implacable espada de fuego que corta todo!... ¡Este es el poder que me dio Eris-sama!...¡Toma esto!... _**¡[Hatred Blue Flame]!**_ (Llama azul del Odio) - concentra su [Cosmos] en su espada y hace surgir de la parte superior de la misma una poderosa llama azul con la cual rápidamente ataca a su oponente tomando la forma de un tigre, al cortar el cuerpo del [Santo Dorado] que es envuelto en una columna de llamas azules para soltar un grito desgarrador

\- Esto se acabó – Dijo Mukanata deshaciendo las llamas de su espada

*Es verdad, esto se acabó…pero para ti* Dijo una voz para que las llamas azules se volvieran dorada como eran rodeadas por relámpagos para que en un movimientos las deshiciera mostrando un rostro serio

\- Me demostraste el poder de tus llamas, ahora es mi turno…prueba el poder de [Leo] – Dijo Kizuna para hacer arder de [Cosmos] haciendo que la pantalla cósmica con la constelación del [León Dorado] aparezca detrás de él – _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – golpea al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una potente bola o cápsula de energía de gran alcance a la velocidad de la luz. Se trata de una esfera formada puramente de Cosmos o energía, de gran poder destructivo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y explota al contacto con el adversario. La esfera de formada por este ataque, es acompañada con una serie de relámpagos o energía eléctrica a su alrededor, dando la apariencia que el ataque es formado por energía eléctrica que al contacto con el enemigo explota liberando una poderosa descarga eléctrica que fríe los nervios de su cuerpo lo que le provoca la muerte

\- Que en la muerte encuentres el perdón de tus pecados y la paz que tanto has buscado… _**[Requiescat in Pace]**_ – Dijo el moreno con la mirada cabizbaja para avanzar con destino a la siguiente casa

\- Entrada de Utero –

Encontramos a Koga, Yuna, Soma, Ryuho y Haruto en el suelo como con fuertes golpes debidos a que los [Ghost Silver Saints] resultaron ser más fuerte de lo esperado

\- ¿Creen que con ese nivel podrían pasar sobre nosotros? – Pregunto Hakuro con desdén frente a Koga que estaba fuertemente lastimado

\- Pensé que Hyoga te había entrenado bien, te falta demasiada práctica en el uso del arte de los hielos – Dijo Crystal que estaba frente a Yuna que tenía una fina capa de hielo en todo su cuerpo como partes de su armadura estaba cuarteándose

\- Esperaba más del [Dragon] de esta generación pero creo que fui un ingenuo al pensar algo así – Dijo Jan que estaba frente a Ryuuho que tenía su escudo desquebrajado

\- Que los haya enviado un [Santo Dorado] en lugar de que viniera él, es un insulto – Dijo Chris frente a Haruto que tenía una herida en forma de cruz en el peto de su armadura, siendo que esa herida estaba sangrando

\- Pense que sensei y Kizuna te enseñaron bien, pero me equivoque – Dijo Rigel frente a Soma que estaba chamuscado como le salía humo de su cuerpo – Es hora de terminar con ustedes – para que Rigel invoque su llama azul lanzándola contra los [Jovenes Santos] pero oyeron como alguien grito…

*¡No lo permitiremos!*

* _ **[Crystal Robe]**_ *

En ese momento una pared delgada de cristal apareció defendiendo a los [Jóvenes Santos]

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la [Ghost de Orión]

\- Soy la aprendiz de [Kiki de Aries] – Dijo una rubia de cabello en trenzas en forma de espiral y ojos azules

\- C-Claire-san – Dijo Yuna

*Y no se olviden de mi* Dijo otra voz que llegaba con una llamarada azul para golpear a Rigel que salio volando

\- Yui-san – Dijo Soma al ver como las llamas se disiparon dejando ver a la mencionada

\- Se encuentran bien chicos – Dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro atado con una trenza

\- Ranma-san – Dijo Ryuuho

*No son los únicos* Dijeron otras dos voces dejando ver como dos cometas de color morado y escarlata que dejaban ver a…

\- Mai-san – Dijo Haruto viendo una rubia arena de ojos morados

\- Erza – Dijo Soma viendo a una pelirroja de ojos marrones

\- Descansen hicieron un buen trabajo – Dijo la pelirroja - No pensé que nos reencontraríamos así…Amaya-senpai – viendo a la nombrada

\- Tampoco yo…Scarlett-san – Dijo la mencionada

\- Veo que tienen mejor nivel que ellos – Dijo el peli platino

\- A diferencia de ellos, nosotros somos candidatos a [Santos Dorados] – Dijo Yui mientras que Claire usaba su [Cosmos] para curar como reparar parcialmente las armaduras de los [Jovenes Santos]

\- Koga y los demás – Dijo Erza – Vayanse…a partir de aquí nosotros nos encargamos de esta pelea –

\- Pero…- Replicaba el [Santo de Pegaso]

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo, Eris debe ser derrotada a toda costa! – Dijo la candidata a [Santo de Tauro]

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de aquí – Dijo Yui

\- Si es el caso…- Dijo Crystal aumentando su [Cosmos]

\- _**¡[Lux Prisma]!**_ (Prisma de Luz)– Exclamo Haruko creando un prisma en forma de pirámide triangular de cristal para lanzar un rayo ken que crean varios rayos de colores

\- _**¡[Scarlet Thunder]!**_ (Trueno Escarlata) – Exclamo Erza lanzando un rayo escarlata de sus manos que choca con los rayos de Haruko

\- _**¡[Diamond Dust]!**_ (Polvo de diamantes) – Exclamo Crystal para crear aire frío alrededor de su puño ralentizando drásticamente el movimiento atómico del aire alrededor de su mano creando así un campo de intenso frío, condensando al instante la humedad circundante en forma de hielo puro (manipula los átomos de las partículas del aire sin destruirlos, al detenerlos su temperatura desciende rápidamente) que luego se rompe y se manifiesta en forma de innumerables cristales de nieve afilados y cortantes que son lanzados a través de un poderoso viento frío o polvo de diamante capaz de alcanzar y producir un frío devastador y congelante

\- _**¡[Rozan Ryuuhisou]!**_ (Dragón volador de Rozan) – Exclamo Ranma envolviendo su cuerpo utilizando su [Cosmos] y se lanza contra su enemigo con una patada al frente como si fuera proyectil con forma de Dragón para que choque con el ataque de hielo

\- _**¡[Bone Crosh Screw]!**_ (Tornillo Triturador de Huesos) - Exclamo Jan para encender su cosmos al máximo y salta hacia el cielo para caer sobre su adversario con el pie adelantado, girando sobre sí mismo, similar a un tornillo, el movimiento concluye con una patada giratoria similar a un taladro

\- _**¡[Bullring Spike]!**_ (Espina de la Corrida de Toros) – Exclamo Mai mientras se pone en posición de ataque del futbol americano mientras que una capa del cosmos rayo cubre el cuerpo para tomar la forma de gran Toro de Lidia. Para chocar con el hombro el pie del [Ghost del Escudo]

\- _**¡[Southern Cross Thunderbolt]!**_ (Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur) - Exclamo Christ concentrando su [Cosmos], para después colocarse frente al rival, colocando sus brazos en forma de cruz, mientras una descarga de energía eléctrica cae sobre él, como si de un rayo o relámpago se tratara, esta energía se concentra en sus brazos en forma de cruz y proyecta un haz azul de energía

\- _**¡[Stardust Burst]!**_ (Estallido del Polvo de Estrellas) – Exclamo Claire concentrar su [Cosmos] en su brazo derecho creando una pequeña espiral de estrellas que al ser arrojadas se transforman en miles de estrellas fugaces que junta en un solo ataque creando una poderosa ráfaga que lanza con ambas manos para que choque con el haz de luz azul de Christ

\- _**¡[Ignis Fatuus]!**_ (Fuegos Fautos) – Exclamaron Yui y Rigel usando su [Cosmos], crean una llamarada de fuego con una temperatura extremadamente alta, la cual puede ser controlada por el usuario a voluntad. La llama de Rigel es azul mientras que la de Yui es de color azul con un tono morado

\- Es su oportunidad – Dijo Claire para que dé un momento a otro los tele transporte lejos de la línea de fuego para que se vayan a donde esta Eris

\- Mientras con Kizuna –

El moreno al sentir las presencias de 3 personas decidió usar su tele transportación para enviar a esos 3 como a él mismo a un lugar en específico

\- Edificio de la academia Pico de la Esperanza –

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto una niña peli verde vestida con una [Leaf] femenina

\- Estamos en el tejado dela [Academia Pico de la Esperanza], no había estado aquí desde que Kizuna-kun me venció y me ejecute, Monaca-chan – Dijo Enoshima

\- ¿Quién nos envió aquí? – Dijo un joven de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos que tienen apariencia de radar

*Fui yo* Dijo una voz para que apareciera en una barra de luz que al impactar en el suelo se manifestó un moreno de ojos grises con una pupila rasgada vistiendo una armadura de oro

\- Kizuna-kun~ - Dijo Junko con los ojos brillándoles

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Dijo el moreno seriamente para elevar su [Cosmos] hasta su climax por lo que toda la academia fue cubierta por el fulgor dorado

 ***¡Gritos!**

 **¡Es la angustia de los enemigos!**

 **¡Regocíjense!**

 **¡Viva la diosa de la guerra justa y la protectora de la tierra, Atenea!**

 **¡Viva la corte de los [Santos Dorados]!**

 **¡Mata! ¡A Eris, los [Dryads], a los [Chevaliers of Despair] y destruye su [Santuario]!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Kizuna!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!***

\- Asi que este es el famoso [Cosmos Berserker] – Dijo la [Ultimate Fashionist] – Es sublime…mi cuerpo se estremece por la [Desesperación] – mientras que en su rostro se muestra una expresión orgásmica y tiene los ojos en espiral siendo que Monaca estaba igual que ella y el chico del cabello largo solo sonreía

\- _**Enoshima, Kamakura y Towa… ¡Esto terminara donde inicio!**_ – Dijo Kizuna para que sus ojos brillen de color dorado mientras sus pupilas se rasgan más como sus caninos crecen haciéndose notorios

Esta es la batalla final que cerrara el capítulo final de la vida de Kizuna en la [Gran Tragedia], una lucha donde él está dispuesto a dar su vida por iluminar el camino de un nuevo mañana

Bleach ED 17

 ***Música***

Aparece la entrada a [Ataraxia] para que se abra dejando ver….

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

 **A las técnicas de [Ataraxia]**

 ***Música***

Deja ver a Chisa y Sayaka juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se

expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

Kyoko y Mikan juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color

naranja en poses Moe

E Ibuki y Sona juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color

naranja en poses Moe

 **Heiki datte**

 **Sugu gaman shiteita no wa**

 **Kitto boku tachi no warui toko de**

 **"Itsumo isshou ni ittai" tte omoteita no ni,**

 **Suru chigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta**

 **Aparecen 11 de los 12 [Santos Dorados] con sus respectivos alumnos**

 **Deatte hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao date**

 **Sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta**

 **¡Dakishimetaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Aparecen los [Chevaliers of Despair], a los [Ghost] y a los [Dryads] para que se vea a Monaka, Izuru y Junko siendo

que detrás de ellos esta Eris

Para que la esclerótica y la pupila de Kizuna se vuelvan ambar como su pupila se rasge

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

 **Suki datta**

 **Hazu datta**

 **Itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo**

 **Sore nanoni**

 **Tega todoku gaki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da**

Aparece Soma en posición de Boxeo

Aparece Taiga y Erza de espalda con espalda

Aparece Koga con Ryuho estrechando las manos

Aparece Eden y Haruto con las manos cruzadas

Aparece Yuna con una sonrisa y una pose Moe

Aparece Reiri y Kei juntas

Aparece Sylvia entusiastamente

Aparece Hayuru enviando sus [Blades]

Aparecen Aine y Yurishia pegando sus pechos y extendiendo una mano

Al final aparece Kizuna con su [Armadura de Leo] con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa para que el fondo cambie a rojo como su figura sea ensombrecida

 _ **Extra**_

Encontramos a la [Reina de Ataraxia] y [As de America] Yurishia Farandole fuera de al catedral donde estaba platicando con su antiguo equipo, [Masters]

\- Scarlet…desde que te vi me vengo preguntando por que traes esos pañuelos de tela – Pregunto la rubia

\- Es por que con estos…- Contestaba la rubia para apretar los dientes mientras que empieza a derramar lágrimas cómicamente - ¡Voy a suprimir mis celos al ver a Kizuna casarse con Aine-san -

POV Yurishia

Ara, no imagine que mi kouhai tuviera tales sentimientos por Kizuna, no la culpo es el hombre más asombroso que existe en los dos mundos, han pasado unas semanas desde que regresamos a nuestro mundo como se firmó el tratado de paz entre nuestro mundo y [Vatlantis]

Onee-sama se vio increíble al ser la presentante de la humanidad de [Lemuria], como los del [Universo Alternativo] llaman a nuestra tierra

*Yurishia* Dijo una voz para que viera a la comandante de [Ataraxia] y mi hermana en ley, Reiri Hida. Cabe decir que trae puesto un vestido negro con escote en la pierna que se ajusta a su figura y sobre este un saco blanco con una pequeña bolsa que es sostenida por una cadena como zapatillas

\- Si, comandante – Dije puesto que si le digo "Onee-sama" de seguro me mata, es muy sobreprotectora con su hermano menor

\- Ve a buscar a Kizuna, Aine casi llega y debemos prepararnos, debe estar en la sala de espera dentro de la iglesia – Dijo ella para que me retirara en busca de mi novio

Si, es mio a pesar de que se va a casar con Aine

No es que me moleste puesto que supimos días atrás que Kizuna al ser el esposo de la emperatriz de Vatlantis podría tener su harem e incluso casarse con sus concubinas

Pero me siento vencida con respecto a mi puesto entre las chicas de mi Kizuna, sé que soy con la que hizo primero el amor pero…me siento como la segunda. Ademas de que Aine me tiene ventaja porque lo conoció cuando eran niños. Perdida en mis pensamientos, sigo caminando sin darme cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo donde me dijo un encargado que estaba la sala para que vea como Yukizome-sensei persigue a un joven de cabello naranja que reconozco como el "hermano menor" de Kizuna, Soma...pero la maestra...

\- ¡SOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Para salir corriendo detrás del [Santo] - ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! - Exclamo teniendo una espada corta en sus manos

\- ¡LO SIENTO! - Gritaba Soma ¿llorando?

\- Chisa nee deja de hacer escándalos, nos van a correr por tu culpa – Dijo Nevermind-san

\- ¡Dejenme atrapar a Soma, por su culpa no puede tener mi momento con Kizuna! - Respondio sensei iracundamente

\- ¡¿Ah?!...¡eso no es justo, acordamos dejarlo en paz hasta después de la luna de miel! – Dijo Maizono-san mientras que Ibuki-san y Tsumiki-san como Kirigiri-san seguían a Yukizome-sensei

\- No tienen remedio – Dije con una gota detrás de mi cabeza para entrar a la sala donde estaba mi amado -Ara, que escandalosas son – comente para ver a mi novio vestido con una elegante armadura que me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Yurishia –

Veo como me come con la mirada el elegante vestido negro de coctel que deja mis hombros puestos como tiene escote en la espalda

Como amo que tenga esa mirada de depredador, porque significa que me desea… ¿y qué mujer no le gusta que su hombre la quiera devorar? fufu

\- Te ves muy guapo con esa armadura…no pensaba que en tu familia tuvieran esa tradición – Comente puesto que era una tradición peculiar

\- N Ni yo…jejeje – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, algo me dice que a Hayuru y a mi este par de casi casados nos oculta algo, lo dejare pasar por este dia

\- Te venía a avisar que ya viene Aine, ve a la iglesia – Dije revelando el motivo por el que estoy aquí, pero no sé si noto mi sentir porque me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a él…

Mooo~…ese Kizuna ya me conoce muy bien, bueno nos conoce bien a las 3…aun no me creo como Hayuru admitió abiertamente que lo ama y que se hizo su mujer

\- Amore mio, te prometo que pronto nos casaremos – Me dijo con mucho cariño y ternura por lo que sentí como mi corazón se estremeció por esas palabras

\- Lo se Kizuna pero siento un poco herido mi orgullo por no ser la primera…cosas de mujeres – Le respondí puesto que sería egoísta de mi parte preocuparlo en este día pero le expreso lo que siento

\- Entiendo, entonces no perdamos tiempo – Dije para salir acompañado de mi hermosa rubia – ¿Y porque Scarlett trajo como 3 paquetes de pañuelos de tela? – Pregunto curioso

\- Para morderlos mientras se muere de los celos de ver cómo te casas con una chica que no es ella Respondí con una sonrisa para que nos vayamos juntos

Disfruta tu tiempo como la primera esposa Aine, porque una vez que me lleve al altar no parare hasta dejar claro que yo soy la favorita y la mejor esposa para Kizuna

 _ **Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation √5***_

 _ **Seiya: Esperanza, un estado de ánimo optimista basado en la expectativa de resultados favorables relacionados a eventos o circunstancias de la propia vida o el mundo en su conjunto**_

 _ **Desesperación, pérdida total de la esperanza y también de la cólera, despecho o enojo.**_

 _ **La [Ultimate Despair] luchara contra el [Ultimate Hope], la batalla que quedo pendiente desde hace 4 años la cual decidirá una vez más la ruta de un nuevo futuro**_

 _ **Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "Batalla de la luz y la oscuridad: Hope vs Despair" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?  
**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	9. Colmillo 8: Hope vs Despair

**Colmillo 8: La batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad: Hope vs Despair**

 **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo"**_ **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken]**_ **Técnicas**

 **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- 4 años atrás – Pasillos de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza –

Vemos a un joven alto, fornido de piel pálida levemente bronceada el cabello oscuro un poco largo siendo que le llega al cuello en varios flequillos con cortes desiguales y ojos grises con la pupila rasgada vestido con un uniforme café mientras tiene guantes de MMA en las manos y wrestling shoes de color negro con café que buscaba su salón. Del otro lado del pasillo y en dirección contraria venia una joven alta que tiene una figura femenina. Tiene los ojos azules, el cabello rubio pálido y largo atado en 2 coletas. Ella tiene atado su cabello con un par de coleteros de osos, uno con su parte "buena" (la blanca) y el otro con su parte "maligna" (la negra) como una corona en la cabeza. Ella tiene uñas largas y rojas. Vestida con un saco negro, ligeramente abierto, mostrando parte de su sujetador y su busto, sobre el que lleva una corbata blanca de mayor parte blanca y parte inferior negra con el signo de "Alto" entre los dos colores. También lleva una minifalda roja a cuadros y calza botas negras, altas, de cordones rojos y una cremallera a un lado.

Cuando pasan al lado del otro su sexto sentido se alertó para que se volteen a ver. La rubia noto una gran oscuridad en sus ojos, como si hubiera vivido la peor de las desesperaciones, en la cual solo esperaba la muerte. Era…

(Tan hermoso) – Pensaba la rubia pero vio algo que la disgusto – (¡¿Qué es esa esperanza que opaca la desesperación en esos ojos tan hermosos?!)

(Esta chica es peligrosa, puedo ver la oscuridad en su mirada, una oscuridad que solo llevara al mundo a su destrucción total) - Pensó el moreno

(Voy a hacer que abraces tu desesperación, mi amado joven misterioso) – Pensó la chica relamiéndose los labios

(Si tengo que matarte, lo hare. Puesto que estoy seguro que…) – Pensaba el chico

(¡Nos volveremos a ver!) – Pensaron al mismo tiempo

\- Terrenos de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza – Tiempo Actual –

\- _**Enoshima**_ – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] que tiene una apariencia animal

\- Kizuna-kun – Dijo la mencionada con una mirada como tono sensual

\- _**Kamakura, Towa**_ – Dijo el moreno de ojos felinos - _**¡Hoy acabare con lo que quedo de [Ultimate Despair]!**_ – Rugió mientras que su [Cosmos] se elevaba - _**¡Esto terminara donde inicio!**_

\- Eso lo veremos – Dijo la [Ultimate Despair] original mientras que ella como los otros dos aumentan su [Cosmos]

Dangaronpa 3: Mirai-hen OP

 ***Música***

Se ve el santuario de Eris protegido por una niebla roja como la sangre mientras la cámara se aleja

Aparecen los [Jóvenes Santos] en tomas rápidas

 **Ready?**

Por ultimo aparece Kizuna con una mano en su pecho para que aparezca el logo de "Kizuna de Leo, El León de Ataraxia"

 **Standard mada boku wo yonderu koe ga**

 **Yesterday, "NO" datte kankei wa nai sa**

Aparecen Claire, Mai, Koito y Gareki de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes en otro cuadro

Mientras ven los ojos de los [12 Santos Dorados]

 **Stardust anadarake no geemu sukoa**

 **Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive**

 **jiyuu wo mitakute**

 **Go out tozasareta yoru ni I'll be eaten away**

 **toumei na buki wo te ni ireteru Liar**

 **nan no tame ni nani wo mamoru**

 **nante Immature**

 **buchikowasu kono dangan de!**

Aparecen Yui, Erza, Miu, Ranma, Haruka, Emilia, Tigre, Hayato, Aya, Maya, Yuna, Kanon, Koga, Ryuho, Soma, Edén y Haruto de cabeza mientras se ve como realiza sus ataques más fuertes en otro cuadro

Mientras aparece la daga dorada y se ve la cara de Eris como de Shion alternativamente

Aparecen Kizuna y Rigel mirándose mientras envuelven su puño en rayos y fuego, respectivamente, lanzándose contra el otro

 **ruupu de monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo**

 **never end, never end**

 **kokoro wa somaranai**

 **The end of world zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimete**

 **furueru yubi de**

 **neraisadamete mirai wo sagase!**

Por el impacto se quiebra la imagen dejando ver como Kizuna y los [Guerreros Atenienses] vayan cayendo en un fondo color sangre mientras se ven los fragmentos de vidrios flotar alrededor de ellos para que el Hida se levante y usando su cosmos vaya contra Eris

 ***Música***

 **Ready?**

\- Palacio de Komaeda - Santuario de Eris -

Edén continúo con sus ataques pero siempre que intentaba algo esa maldita rueda seguía siendo un grano entre las nalgas. Pero por ese pensamiento recibió un ataque fue con todo contra el [Santo de Plata]

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo el peli verde cayendo al piso pesadamente

\- ¿Te rindes? – Pregunto el peli blanco aburrido

\- N-Nunca…voy a vencerte a ti y a tu estúpida rueda – Dijo el [Santo de Orion] haciendo sonreir al [Dryad]

\- Maravilloso…¡Esto es maravilloso!...¡Hida-kun le ha inculcado a sus discípulos su gran [Esperanza]!...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Exclamo Nagito riendo como loco

(¿[Esperanza]?) – Pensó el [Joven Santo] para recordar las palabras de su maestro

" _Nosotros los [Santos] somos llamados los [Caballeros de la Esperanza] puesto que si elevamos nuestros [Cosmos] al máximo podemos crear milagros. Un [Santo] nunca se rinde….un [Santo] nunca duda. Esas son las reglas de oro de nuestra existencia…siempre que tengan la voluntad de seguir adelante y el espíritu encendido…podrán levantarse una y otra vez…para elevar su [Cosmoénergia] que abrirá las puertas para el milagro que les dará la victoria"_

(Es verdad, si soy sincero pensaba que era algo para alentar a Taiga que estaba deprimida por no obtener por 12° vez una armadura) Pensaba el hijo del Fénix levantándose una vez más para elevar su [Cosmos] al máximo por lo que una columna de luz morada lo envuelve para que al dispararse se vea como su cosmos brilla de color dorado sorprendiendo al [Dryad] que sonrió complacido

\- ¡Vamos, [Edén de Orión], demuéstrame que tan poderosa es tu [Esperanza]! – Exclamo el ex-alumno de la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza]

\- ¡Retruena, [Cosmos]! – Exclamo el mencionado para que su cuerpo se cubierto por una capa de rayos morados para levantar su brazo con el puño cerrado, haciendo arder al máximo su [Cosmos y lo concentra por encima de él creando una enorme bola de energía eléctrica violeta resplandeciente – _ **¡[Orion's Devastation]!**_ (Devastación de Orión) - Luego golpea el suelo con el mismo puño que tenía levantado enviando la enorme masa de energía contra su oponente

\- _**¡**_ ** _[Wheel of Fortune]!_** (Ruleta de la Fortuna) – Exclamo el peliblanco para la rueda girara siendo que ambos ataques chocaron

\- ¡Aun no! – Exclamo el peli verde haciendo arder su [Cosmos] aún más – (Protegeré a mi hogar, a mi familia y a Shizuku… ¡no voy a perder!)

Con su [Cosmos], Edén hace descender un rayo sobre él para luego concentrar sus energías es sus ambas manos mientras las tiene extendidas hacia atrás para luego combinar toda su energía y convertirla en una poderosa ráfaga de poder para destruir la Rueda de la fortuna de Nagito mientras el ataque le da de frente pero este solo atina a reír

\- ¡SI!...¡ESTA ES LA VERDADERA [ESPERANZA] QUE BUSCA!...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -

Luego el ataque Eden cae al suelo en una rodilla mientras exhala pesadamente por lo que saca del compartimiento de su cinturón la medicina que les dio Mikan para después descansar en uno de los pilares

(Espero que te encuentres bien, Kizuna-nii) Pensó Edén

\- Terrenos de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza –

Los 3 [Dryads] se elevan para crear una barrera en forma de pirámide para encerrar al moreno que solo estaba alerta

\- Kizuna-kun~…vas a vivir en carne propia la [desesperación] – Dijo la rubia en un tono sensual y sádico

\- _**¡[Prison of the Ultimate Despair]!**_ (Prisión de la Súper Desesperación de Preparatoria) – Exclamaron los 3 [Dryads] dejando caer sobre el chico un prisma piramidal de llamas de color púrpura. Monaca e Izuru desciende mientras el moreno los está mirando como sus presas para que estos se lancen contra el [Santo Dorado]

(¿Qué pasa?...Mi cuerpo se siente pesado) – Pensó Kizuna para lanzar un derechazo cargado de relámpagos que conecto a la peli verde pero no le hizo nada para que esta le dé un derecha que regresa lanzándola con un derribe de sacrificio por lo que cae de pie mientras que Kamakura desde el aire lanza una patada hacia donde está el moreno para que ruede para levantarse pesadamente y sentía como sus energías eran drenadas

\- Veo que te diste cuenta – Dijo el moreno de ojos de radar – Esta barrera tiene la función del _**[Seki Shiki Meikai Ha]**_ del [Santo de Cáncer]…hace que la víctima sienta el cuerpo pesado y pierda casi toda su fuerza mientras más tiempo pase dentro de la misma – explico detalladamente

(Entonces dentro de poco será mi final…pude soportar las heridas de mis batallas anteriores por el [Cosmos Berserker] como por mi [Cosmos] especial pero siento como son drenados rápidamente…debo de acabar esta luchar ahora)

\- ¡Ruge…[Cosmos]! – Exclamo Kizuna elevando su [Cosmos energía] apareciendo la pantalla cósmica que muestra la constelación de Leo - _**¡[Lightning Fangs]!**_ (Colmillos relámpago) - perfora el suelo con su puño y proyecta su cosmos para hacer surgir multitud de rayos desde el suelo por toda la zona de combate intentando eliminar la barrera mientras Izuru y Monaca lo esquivaron para que el ken al chocar con la barrera reboto contra el Hida menor descargando el poder de su ataque en millones de rayos ken

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHG! – Grito el [León Dorado] para quedar gravemente lastimado –

\- Si… ¡Si!...Y-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Se reirá Junko - ¡Que maravillosa [Desesperación]!...¡Disfrútala Kizuna-kun!...¡Es algo que prepare especialmente para ti! –

\- _**[Eternal Darkness]**_ (Oscuridad Eterna) – Dijo Kamakura creando una masa de oscuridad en su mano que coloca en el suelo…la cual roba toda la luz creando un mundo de oscuridad, cubierto de una espesa cortina de color negro azabache

(Debo de apresurarme…esta oscuridad es peligrosa) Pensaba Kizuna pero sintió como sus piernas temblaban – (N-No me puedo mover…mis piernas no me responden) – recibiendo varios ataques sin piedad que apenas bloquea para recibir un golpe al estómago como un corte en la parte superior del ojo que se empezó a cerrar por la sangre – (Es inútil…después de todo no puedo mover mi cuerpo…siento como estoy perdiendo mi poder) – la transformación del [Cosmos Berserker] estaba desapareciendo mientras sus peores miedos se manifiestan frente a él; ser abandonado por sus novias, la [Isla Flotante Grecia] y ver morir a todos sin poder hacer nada. Debido a esto su ojo derecha se volvía en espiral como en aquella ocasión – (¿Este es mi fin?...¡¿Voy a caer en la [Desesperación]?!) –

En ese momento Erina, Alice, Hisako, Ryouko, Sonia, Ibuki, Mikan, Kyoko, Sayaka, Chisa, Sylvia, Reiri, Himekawa, Yurishia y Aine sintieron un dolor en su corazón como tuvieron un mal presentimiento

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nakiri? – Pregunto Soma

\- Siento que Kizuna-sama está en peligro…me duele el corazón – Dijo la mencionada para que todos se preocuparan viendo cómo se inca mientras ora – (Atenea-sama…donde quiera que este por favor no dejes desamparado a Kizuna)

Al ver eso la albina, la peli rosa y la purpura se hincaban, simultáneamente en la academia Maijima Chisa, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mikan, Ibuki y Sona empezaron a orar como lo hacían las de [Amaterasu] y Reiri en [Ataraxia] pidiendo la misma plegaria

" _ **(Atenea-sama/Kami-sama…donde quiera que estes por favor no dejes desamparado a Kizuna)"**_

\- Academia Pico de la Esperanza –

El Hida estaba a punto de caer en la tentación de Enoshima hasta que escucho unas palabras que lo mantuvieron consciente

" _ **(Atenea-sama/Kami-sama…donde quiera que estes por favor no dejes desamparado a Kizuna)"**_

(Nee-san, chicas…ellas están orando por mi) – Pensaba Kizuna de Leo – (Pero es demasiado, pronto me volveré un enemigo) para que ante esas palabras seguía escuchando la oración de las chicas que lo esperaban en [Ataraxia] y en la [Isla Flotante Grecia]. A su mente vinieron las palabras que le dijo su tío una vez cuando entro por primera vez en el campo de batalla y se puso nervioso.

Primero le dio una descarga que lo despabilo y luego le dijo

" _Escucha Kizuna, si tienes pánico en la batalla y sientes que todo está perdido, analiza la situación. Visualiza lo que debes de hacer y comienza desde ahí"_

El morena se levantó para analizar la situación en la que estaba, sabia de la barrera mientras que entendía su función como el por qué se creó. Con eso en mente hizo pasar una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que lo tranquilizo para levantarse

\- He sido un idiota, primero debo de eliminar esta oscuridad – Murmuraba el moreno para empezar a elevar su [Cosmos] recuperando su cordura – Esto me costara mucha energía pero con ello los terminare… - para quitarse la armadura del cuerpo para que vuelva a ser la placa mientras eleva su [Cosmoenergía] como un tranquilo caudal

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Pregunto Junko para que esta dejara de ser espectadora y se lanzara contra el moreno – Es inútil, Kizuna-kun…nunca me vencerás puesto que yo me alimento de la [Desesperacion] del mundo, traerme aquí fue tu peor error….¡SI TE MATO, TUS SUBORDINADOS Y LA ISLA CAERA EN UNA GRAN [DESESPERACION]! – grito eufórica

Los otros dos fueron contra el Hida menor que solo seguía acumulando [Cosmos] sin detenerse. En un parpadeo, a la velocidad de la luz fue atravesado en el corazón por Enoshima, en un pulmón por Kamakura y en el hígado por el Towa

\- Esto se acabó – Dijo la rubia para sacar su mano – Hemos ganado, Kizuna-kun… - para intentar sacar su mano – Imposible…¡No puede ser!...-

\- ¡Nuestro brazos! – Dijo la peli verde

\- ¡Se están hundiendo poco a poco en la carne de Hida! – Dijo el moreno de ojos de radar

\- Hmhmhmhm…jamás tuve la intención de esquivar sus ataques….¡porque este es su final! – Exclamaba el peliblanco – (¡Adiós chicas, Nee-san, mis discípulos y mis amigos!) – Pensó mientras que todos los mencionados sintieron un gran dolor en el corazón

\- Refugio de la Academia Maijima -

\- Kizuna….acaso tu…- Decía Chisa derramando lagrimas como las demás dándose la idea de por qué sentían este dolor

\- Entrada del santuario -

\- Teneo-sama – Dijo Haruhiko

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto al ver a su discípulo tan agitado

\- ¡La estrella Regulus de Leo está parpadeando! –

\- No puede ser…. ¡Kizuna! –

\- Ataraxia –

Aine corría al otro extremo de [Ataraxia], algo dentro de su corazón le decía que debía ir al lugar donde se conocieron, al llegar tomo aire para…

\- Kizuna…Kizuna…¡KIZUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritar mientras derramaba lágrimas

\- Academia Pico de la Esperanza -

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... _ **¡[EXTREME JIHAD]!**_ (Jihad Extremo) – Exclamo Kizuna liberando una inmensa como poderosa esfera de energía de dorada hecha de [Cosmos] y la expande eliminando todo a su alcance exterminando a Towa y Kamakura mientras que Enoshima…

\- ¿? –

En ese momento Junko despierta encontrándose enterrada en lo que parecía ser una montaña

\- Esto es…- Decia la rubia - ¡¿Qué es esto?! –

\- Esto es la [Colina Yomotsu], la entrada a la tierra de los muertos. Allí es donde las almas de los muertos se dirigen en procesión a la Tierra de los Muertos, por ello es un lugar sin connotación especial de alegría ni de sufrimiento...aquellos que caen en su interior están destinados a sufrir por toda la eternidad en la Tierra de los Muertos gobernada por Hades, el [Meikai] (Infierno) – Explicaba Kizuna – Tu no mereces vivir ni morir…te quedas entre la vida y la muerte por la eternidad…sin desesperación -

\- E-Espera, por favor mátame…te lo pido… ¡Mátame! – Gritaba la rubia - ¡Yo no veo ninguna [esperanza] o [desesperación] aquí! –

\- Esto es lo que debí de hacer desde el inicio – Dijo el castaño para volver al mundo de los vivos – Nanami-san…he cumplido mi promesa, este capítulo en mi vida al fin termino – para caer de rodilla mientras vomita sangre - ¡No, aun no tengo mucho por hacer! –

\- Casa de Aries –

Encontramos a Chisa, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mikan, Ibuki y Sonia despertando mientras que Sakura y Raki cambiaban las toallas de sus frentes

*Parece que han despertado* Dijo una voz para que las mencionadas vieran al [Santo de Aries]

\- Kiki-sama - Diria Mikan

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¿Que son estos recuerdos?... ¡¿Porque veo que estoy torturando de maneras horribles a pacientes mientras lo disfruto?!...¡¿Que son estas visiones?! – Pregunto la enfermera que sorprendió al Ariano para que hiciera un sencillo examen

\- ¿Dónde estudiabas? - Pregunto el castaño rojizo a Ibuki

\- En el [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] - Respondio la rocker

\- ¿Cuál era tu título? - Pregunto el [Santo de Aries] a Sonia

\- [Ultimate Princess] - Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Qué papel desarrollabas en la academia? - Pregunto Kiki viendo a Chisa

\- Era maestra de la clase 77 – Respondió la castaña rojiza

\- ¿Quién era [Ultimate Despair]? – Pregunto el [Maestro Reparador de Armaduras]

\- Junko Enoshima - Dijeron las 4 chicas para que el castaño pusiera una mano en su rostro mientras temblaba levemente

\- Entonces el sello se ha roto – Dijo Kiki preocupado

\- ¿Sello? - Preguntaron las protegidas del [Santo de Leo]

\- Era mejor que no recuperaran la memoria... - Decía el reparador de armaduras

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Pregunto Chisa

\- Los recuerdos que recientemente adquirieron...es su verdadero pasado Tsumiki, Mioda, Nevermind y Yukizome...ustedes eran parte de un grupo que llevo a la ruina al mundo...eran parte de [Ultimate Despair] fundando por Junko Enoshima...cada atrocidad que viene a su mente...ustedes fueron las responsables...todas esas muertes y tragedias...fueron ustedes las que junto con sus compañeros quienes las causaron – Respondió el Ariano

\- N-No puede ser...yo...yo...yo mate a esos niños – Decia Chisa llorando

\- Y-Yo h-hice que esas personas se suicidaran – Dijo Sonia sollozando

\- L-Lastime a esas pobres personas enfermas – Dijo Mikan destrozada

\- Yo... ¡¿Qué he hecho?!...¡¿Que atrocidades realice?! – Dijo Ibuki horrorizada

\- ¿Por qué dijo que era mejor no recuperar nuestras memorias? - Pregunto Sayaka viendo al Santo mientras las 4 antes mencionadas estaban llorando amargamente

\- Por dos razones, 1.- Es por lo que hicieron y vivieron, era demasiado...aquí llegaron al borde de la histeria por lo que tuve que dejarlas inconscientes y la 2.-...- Decia Kiki pero desvió la mirada

\- Kiki-sama...tenemos derecho de saber por qué Kizaru...no, Kizuna Hida… sin consultarnos nos quitó nuestras vidas - Dijo Kyoko seriamente

\- Kizuna es la llave del sello, él era el único que lo podía quitar...pero a un precio muy alto - Dijo el maestro de Jamir - Para que el sello se rompiera...Kizuna debe estar al borde de la muerte o estar muerto -

\- Entonces...- Decia Chisa alterada

\- Si, Kizuna debe estar con un pie en la tumba puesto que la estrella [Regulus] de la [Constelación de Leo] ha empezado a parpadear...eso solo significa que Kizuna está la línea entre la vida y la muerte – Respondió el Airano para que las chicas se levantaran corriendo fuera de la [Casa de Aries] para ser detenidas con psicoquinesia - ¿A dónde creen que van? – pregunto seriamente

\- Tenemos que ir ayudar a Kizuna – Dijo Sayaka

\- Debe estar herido – Argumento Mikan

\- ¿Cómo piensan ir si no saben dónde está el territorio enemigo y los accesos a la tierra están cerrados por el estado de alerta? – Pregunto Kiki para que las chicas rechinaran los dientes

\- Un momento esa no es…¡¿Andou?! – Pregunto la ex-profesora - ¡¿Qué hace aquí ella?! –

\- Kizuna la envió, es una ex-[Dryad] que como ustedes fue purificada – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Purificada? – Preguntaron las chicas

\- Kizuna uso su _**[Lion Heart]**_ (Corazón de León) en ella para liberarla de sus sentimientos negativos – Respondió el [Dorado]

\- ¿Qué es el _**[Lion Heart]**_? – Pregunto Sonia

\- Es una de las técnicas de curación más poderosas entre los [Santos Dorados]. Revitaliza el cuerpo, el alma y corazón en quien es usado. También libera los males, enfermedades, heridas y traumas que existan en la mente como en el alma – Explico Kiki – Por ahora descansen en mi casa, debe ser difícil asimilar todo de golpes, es mejor que descansen – recomendó liberándolas de sus poderes

\- Entrada de Útero -

Erza, Ranma, Mai, Claire y Yui estaban forcejeando sus ken contra [Santos de Plata] veteranos pero poco a poco estaban perdiendo terreno por lo que un momento de flaqueza fue suficiente para que los ataques enemigos golpearan de lleno mandándolos a volar mientras que Jan ataca sin piedad a Mai para darle otro _**[Bone Crush Screw]**_ (Tornillo Triturador de Huesos) por la espalda

\- Han peleado bien, como esperaba de un alumno de un [Santo Dorado] – Dijo el peli platino

\- Pero no se comparan a nosotros – Dijo el moreno de ojos lilas

\- Este será su fin – Dijo el rubio de ojos azules

Los 5 [Santos de Plata] lanzaron nuevamente sus ataques para que de pronto una figura de un león apareciera para que los ataques se deshicieran revelando a un moreno con ojos dorados brillante de pupilas felinas y los caninos de su boca se hacían notorios

\- ¡¿Kizuna?! – Dijo Mai al reconocer a su salvador a pesar de que esta de espaldas a ella

\- Mai, chicos…han luchado bien, vayan a ayudar a Koga y los demás –

\- Pero…- Replico Claire por que vio con sus habilidades especiales como el cuerpo del chico ya no podía mas

\- No se los estoy pidiendo si no se los estoy ordenando – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] - ¡Vayan! – grito firmemente para que los alumnos de los [Dorados] chasquearan la lengua y se vayan

\- Kizuna, Kiki-sensei me dijo que te la diera – Comento Claire dándole algo que al sentirlo se sorprendió

\- Veo que pudiste vencer a esos 3 – Dijo el [Ghost de Orión] - ¿Pero podrás contra nosotros 5? – pregunto fríamente para que Hakuro ataque a Jan y Crystal a Christ

\- Parece que aún hay algo de lealtad a Atenea en ustedes – Dijo el moreno poniéndose en posición de ataque

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Incluso después de la muerte, un [Santo] siempre le será fiel a Atenea – Dijo el peli lila

\- Yo solo me uní a Eris por que buscaba venganza contra Rigel – Revelo Hakuro

\- Parece que debemos enseñarles a estos 3 que es ser un [Santo] – Dijo Crystal

\- Con ustedes a mi lado, no tendré que preocuparme – Dijo el moreno para desaparecer y aparecer detrás del peli platino, cuando volteo…recibió un poderoso derechazo que lo envió al otro extremo mientras Kizuna se arroja al vacío para alcanzar a su senpai hasta llegar a donde solo había cabezas de [Jefes Azules] y [Vikingos]

\- Tu golpe es más fuerte, no se compara al de antes – Dijo el peli platino

\- Lo mismo digo, tu resistencia no se ha perdido con los años y eso que he derribado a muchas de estas cosas con mis puños – Dijo el moreno aplastando la cabeza de un [Vikingo] de un puñetazo – Terminare con esto cuanto antes -

\- Eso es bueno…¡porque acabare contigo, Kizuna! – Exclamo el peli platino para lanzarse contra el moreno que detuvo sus ataques mientras respondía por lo que estaban en el aire para recibir un rodillazo y un codazo que lo mandan contra el suelo, esquivando una patada al saltar. Rigel ataca con un rodillazo que responde el moreno deteniéndolo para que salgan rayos rojos - ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No ibas a terminar con esto cuanto antes? – Pregunto burlonamente

\- Es lo que hare – Respondió el moreno para que se separaran y lanzaran un golpe simultaneo que detuvieron pero quedaron con el agarre cruzado para atacarse con las rodillas

Rigel hacia retroceder a Kizuna para que por sorpresa le suelte un cabezazo que lo aturdió para que vaya contra el [Dorado] soltándole varios golpes al estómago. El moreno reacciono deteniendo sus puños para darle dos rodillazos a la barbilla por lo que escupió saliva, acto seguido le dio un rodillazo en la parte lateral de la cabeza que lo mando contra una pila de cuerpos de [Jefes Azules]

\- Esto no ha…termino – Dijo el [Ghost de Orión] para que se viera frente a frente con su kouhai para que ambos eleven su [Cosmos] mientras sonríen confiadamente por lo que elevaron aún más su [Cosmoenérgia] para crear una luz y comenzaran el intercambio de golpes a una velocidad difícil de seguir para el ojo humano para que en un momento ambos se den un recto simultaneo mientras forcejan para que Rigel ataque con un 1,2 el estómago de Kizuna que empezó a vomitar sangre para que este aumente la velocidad y fuerza de los golpes cambiando a un rodillazo en la nuca y en estomago para que Kizuna reaccionara con una patada circular y comenzara el contra ataque que fue detenido por Rigel que recibe una patada al estomago

\- _**¡[Lion Fang]!**_ (Colmillo de León) – Exclamo Kizuna acumulo rayos en su puño derecho para dar un poderoso puñetazo que él [Ghost] esquivo para ponerse detrás de él y lanzarlo contra una pila de chatarra usando un [Rayo Ken] potente para crear una explosión que levanto una cortina de humo para que viera durante varios segundos para que recibiera un [Rayo Ken] para que respondiera con la misma técnica siendo que ambos guerreros chocaron sus energías mientras estaban cerca para que Kizuna salga volando chocando contra varios restos de [Jefes Azules]

\- Es inútil que sigas, Kizuna – Dijo Rigel – Ahora mismo tienes una herida en el pulmón derecho, en el corazón y en el hígado…lo note cuando golpe tu armadura y el nivel de tus golpes descendió – para lanzarlo contra el suelo estampándolo en la tierra – Hare que tu sufrimiento sea menor… ¡y te matare aquí y ahora! – Para usar su [Cosmos] aprisionando a su kouhai – _**¡[Ignus Fatuus]!**_ (Fuego Fauto)

\- Senpai… ¡Eres un idiotaaaaaaaa! – Exclamo Kizuna rompiendo el suelo donde estaba atado para golpear a su superior con las rocas - _**¡[Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) - desde su puño proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad sorprendente para que vaya contra una roca montañosa atravesándola para ir por su senpai que hizo atacarlo a traición pero este usando su velocidad de la luz se puso detrás para hacerle un suplex alemán – Ahora… _ **¡[Rozan Shinryu Ken]!**_ (Furia Real de Rozan) – dando un salto concentra su [Cosmos] en uno de sus puños y golpea a su oponente, generando una gran explosión de cosmos que lo aplasta contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter en el lugar

\- ¡PWAAAAAAAAAGH! – Exclamo el peli platino escupiendo sangre – Me has hecho sangrar por dentro…veo que durante los años que no nos hemos visto, has afilado tus colmillos – levantándose con fuerza

\- Senpai…- Dijo Kizuna que empezaba a ver borroso por la pérdida de sangre

\- Ambos estamos con un pie en la tumba... – Dijo el peli platino con una sonrisa mientras que de las comisuras de sus labios salía sangre

En un momento a otro continuaron con otro choque de golpes, patadas, codazos y rodillazos a máxima velocidad donde detenían pero también recibían por el daño que ambos tenían, aun así no se detenían, seguían dándose con todo sin piedad o detenerse…era como si quisieran matarse uno la otro. En un momento caen al suelo para levantarse. Justo en ese momento llegaban Koito, Miu, Haruka, Emilia, Aya, Hayato y Shun

\- ¡Kizuna! – Exclamaron Miu, Koito y Aya preocupadas

\- Esta batalla es de un gran nivel de violencia – Dijo Shun sorprendido

\- Debemos detenerlos – Dijo Aya

\- No podemos – Dijo Hayato

\- Pero…- Decia Emilia

\- Esta lucha es entre los alumnos del difunto [León Llameante], [Kazuma de Leo]-sama – Dijo el alumno de [Capricornio] – Si nos metemos, lo más probable es que ambos nos maten. Además… -

\- Veo que lo notaste, Hayato-kun – Dijo el [Santo de Andrómeda] – Están gravemente dañados y han perdido sangre…ya no les queda energía por lo que el último ataque será… ¡un golpe fatal! –

\- N-No puede ser….- Dijo la rubia de ojos azules

\- ¡[RUGE, COSMOS]! – Exclamaron el moreno y el peli platino al mismo tiempo elevando su [Cosmoenergía] hasta su climax mientras que detrás de ellos aparece una pantalla cósmica y su correspondiente constelación guardián

\- _**¡[Ignis Fatuus Saltare]!**_ (Danza del Fuego Fauto) – Exclamo Rigel para que con su [Cosmos] creara llamaradas de fuego con una temperatura extrema a su alrededor que son arrojadas al abrir su mano hacia adelante, indicando la posición donde se encuentra su oponente o hacia donde el usuario busca dirigir las llamas

\- _**¡[Lightning Plasma]!**_ (Plasma Relámpago) – Exclamo Kizuna concentrando su [Cosmos] en su puño y golpea con él, enviando millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron ambos para que sus ataques chocaran haciendo que los alumnos de los [Santos Dorados] salieran despedidas por el impacto

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron las chicas

\- GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Exclamaron los chicos

(¡Que poder tienen estos dos!) Pensaba Shun (Pero Kizuna aún no muestra su potencial escondido del cual me hablo Asmita-sensei)

\- (¡No perderé!...¡Tengo que volverme fuerte!...¡Ser más fuerte!...¡Y yo!...)…¡YO PODRE PROTEGERLA! – Exclamo Rigel pero en ese momento vio como detrás de él se encontraba un hombre fuerte y robusto de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos cafés detrás de Kizuna – (Se…¡¿Sensei?!)

[Kizuna te lo dijo…¡Sus puños son mi castigo hacia ti por traicionar a Atenea!…¡ABRE LOS OJOS, RIGEL!] Exclamo [Kazuma de Leo] para que el ataque del moreno ganara terminando la pelea

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste…si estas a punto de morir? – Pregunto el peli platino mirando al cielo

\- Nunca renuncie a la esperanza y eleve mi [Cosmos] – Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

\- Sensei siempre nos decía eso – Comento el peli platino con una sonrisa amarga

\- Descanse senpai, yo salvare a Kyoko-san – Declaro Kizuna

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto el peli platino

\- Un pajarito me dijo - Respondió el moreno para transformarse en una ráfaga de energia dorada que iba hacia el [Santuario de Eris]

\- Eres el mismo tonto de siempre, eh, Kizuna – Dijo Rigel

*Puede ser pero él es alguien que cumple su palabra*

\- [Shun de Andrómeda] – Dijo el [Ghost de Orion]

\- Debes pagar por tus crimines pero por ahora te dire que deposites toda tu confianza en Kizuna – Dijo el mencionado para usar su cadena restringiendo al peli platino – Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte escapar –

\- Vaya, no diré que no me esperaba esto –

\- Mientras tanto, podemos charlar -

\- Entrada de Útero –

Kizuna al llegar se encontró con que Haruko y Crystal había vencido a los otros dos [Ghost] para que siguieran al moreno

\- Jardin del Eden -

Yui, Erza, Mai, Ranma y Claire luchaban contra los 5 [Dryads] principales mientras que detrás de ellos aparecían varios [Dryads] de bajo rango

\- Debes seguir, [Santo de Leo] – Dijo Crystal

\- Entiendo – Dijo el mencionado para seguir su camino pero cierta peli morada iba detrás de él pero fue detenida por sus enemigos

\- ¡Quítense! – Exclamo la [Santo Femenino de Triangulo] lanzando varios rayos ken

\- ¿Lo notaste? – Pregunto el legendario maestro de los [Santos de lo Hielos]

\- ¡¿Cómo no voy a notarlo?! – Exclamo Haruko - ¡Kizuna está muriendo! – tratando de seguir a su amigo y la persona más importante para ella

El moreno siguió avanzando sin detenerse y eliminando a aquellos que se metían en su camino hasta el recinto de la diosa enemiga donde encontró como Koga y los demás e incluso Eden estaban en el suelo

\- **Dieron una pelea digna de un guerrero de mi hermana Atenea…pero comparados a sus predecesores, no son nada** – Dijo la diosa - **¡Ahora mueran de una manera humillante!** – lanzando una gran ráfaga de energía que iba contra los jóvenes con el propósito de acabar con sus vidas, al no tener mas energías…los [Jovenes Santos] cerraron sus ojos para esperar su final hasta que….

*¡SOREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!* Exclamo una voz para que se vea la imagen de un León de Oro se ponga frente a ellos tomando forma humana para detener el ataque - ¿Se encuentran bien? –

\- Gracias, Kizuna-niisama…nos salvaste – Dijo Yuna

\- Descuida – Dijo Kizuna

\- **Así que ya estás aquí, la fuerza que tienes es admirable [Santo Dorado]** \- Dijo la diosa – **Te estaba esperando, [Kizuna de Leo]** –

\- Lo mismo digo – Respondió el mencionado mirando a la diosa que lanzo una ráfaga de energia para que Kizuna la detenga con sus manos – _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – Lanzando una inmensa y terrible ráfaga de cosmos dorado en forma de tornado giratorio conformado de rayos y electricidad de gran poder destructivo que arrasa y desintegra a su oponente para acabar con él pero la diosa apenas y se inmuto por su ataque para devolverlo al guerrero que lo destruyo con su puño

\- **Fufufu….¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** \- Reia Eris para lanzar otra ráfaga

\- ¡No te atrevas! – Exclamo Kizuna para detener el ataque con su mano para elevar su [Cosmos] destruyendo su ataque - ¡Kyoko-san!...¡¿Escuchas mi voz?!...¡Recuerda, Kyoko-san!... ¡Tú eres la [Santias de Equuelus] que protege a nuestra diosa! –

\- **Yo soy Eris, la diosa de la guerra y la discorida, ¡LA DIOSA ERIS!** – Exclamo la deidad para atacar al castaño que fue derrapo hacia atrás mientras seguía deteniendo el ataque

\- Ya veo, entonces diosa Eris… ¡hare que liberes a Kyoko-san de tu yugo! – Exclamo Kizuna para elevar su [Cosmos]

*Todos han luchado muy bien, es tiempo de que vuelvan a casa, a partir de aquí luchare solo* Dijo Kizuna a sus subordinados dejándolos sorprendidos puesto que entendían que desde el principio él estaba listo para luchar solo

\- Ki….- Decía Mai pero ella como los demás e incluso Hakuro y Rigel desaparecían del [Santuario]

\- Isla Flotante Grecia –

Los alumnos de los [Santos Dorado], los [Jóvenes Santos], Shun y Haruko llegaron a la [Casa de Leo] para que Kiki los recibiera sorprendido. Mientras que ellos notaban como ya no tenían heridas y cansancio, cosa que les pareció muy extraño

\- Kiki-sensei – Dijo Claire bastante mallugada

\- Han hecho un buen trabajo – Dijo el mencionado para curarlos

\- ¿Y Kizuna-sama? – Pregunto Sakura para que lo buscaran por todos lados mientras que el [Santo de Aries] agacho la mirada

\- Vayan a descansar su misión ha terminado – Dijo el Arino

\- ¿Dónde está Kizuna? – Pregunto Maya

\- Kizuna debe estar en estos momentos luchando contra Eris – Respondió Kiki

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron el equipo del [Santo de Leo]

\- Si es así….¡¿entonces porque nosotros estamos aquí?! – Pregunto Emilia

\- Eso fue lo que se decidió en la [Reunion Dorada] – Respondió el dorado

Flash back

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Kiki, Teneo e Integra

\- Oye, Oye….¡¿Es en serio?! – Dijo Manigoldo

\- Si – Respondió Kizuna – Ellos son el futuro de nuestra orden y del mundo…yo solo soy un caballero más, he vivido al límite de mis habilidades pero aun así no he evitado la tristeza y el dolor –

\- Pero aun así…- Decía Shiryu puesto que tiene un hijo

\- Kizuna tiene razón – Dijo Shion

\- [Su Ilustrísima] – Dijo Ichika

\- No podemos perder a esos jóvenes en esta guerra, aún tienen mucho por que vivir – Dijo el mencionado seriamente

\- Si, es todo me retiro para preparar a mis soldados – Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

\- ¿Por qué acepto tal medida? – Pregunto Asmita dudando del proceder de su superior

\- Kizuna es, si no, el [Santo de Oro] que tiene un gran potencial dormido en él que despertara cuando todo este perdido para él – Respondió el Patriarca - Además es como su padre, siempre hará hasta lo imposible para que el mundo vea un nuevo mañana –

\- ¿Potencial? – Pregunto Milo

\- No sabría responder, Ilias no me dijo más alla de eso – Respondio el rubio verdoso

Fin del Flashback

Todo el equipo de vanguardia estaba en shock, no pensaba que Kizuna tuviera tal convicción puesto que hacer ese sacrificio era algo que se debía de elogiar como respetar

\- ¿Entonces lo único que nos queda es esperar? – Pregunto Erza cabizbaja

\- Lo lamento pero asi debe de ser – Dijo Kiki seriamente

\- ¡NO ME JODAN! – Exclamo la pelirroja - ¡NO ME VOY A QUEDAR CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS MI MAESTRO ESTA LUCHANDO A MUERTE CON ESA DIOSA! –

\- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamo Maya - ¡Kizuna no puede luchar solo contra un dios! –

\- ¡Debemos irlo a apoyar! – Clamo Claire

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la pelirroja por lo que iba a salir hasta que sintieron como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado al punto que estaban en el suelo

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Gareki

*El _**[Gōma In]**_ (Sello conquistador del Mal) de Virgo* Dijo una voz dejando ver como aparece el [Hombre más cercano a Dios], Asmita de Virgo que viste con un atuendo de monje

\- A…Asmita-sama... ¿Porque…hace esto? – Pregunto Yuna sin comprender porque usa su técnica en ellos - ¡¿Por qué no deja que…ayudemos a nuestro capitán?! -

\- Deben de entender que Kizuna lo hizo por ustedes, no desperdicien su sacrificio y recen por que vuelva a casa – Dijo el [Santo de Virgo] para que juntara sus manos – _**¡[Ohm]!**_ – aumentando el poder noqueo a los jóvenes guerreros para que con sus poderes psicoquineticos Kiki los dejara en las habitaciones disponibles de la [Casa de Leo]

\- ¿Qué piensas de esto? – Pregunto el [Santo de Aries]

\- Ilias fue siempre un hombre que daba todo en una batalla, como su hijo Kizuna luchara hasta el final – Respondió Asmita – Solo nos queda creer en el chico – para retirarse a su casa

\- Recinto de Útero –

Encontramos a Kizuna sangrando por debajo de la armadura, cansado, sucio, mallugado y ya no podía ver de un ojo debido a que en esa parte de su cara caía sangre que se derramaba de su cabeza y su visión se hacía borrosa debido a la pérdida de su liquido vital

\- **Debo de admitir que ni siquiera tu padre había resistido tanto** \- Dijo la diosa complacida dando una sonrisa sádica

\- _**¡[Stardust Revolution]!**_ (Revolución estelar) – Exclamo el moreno para que concentra su [Cosmos] en su brazo derecho creando una pequeña espiral de estrellas que al ser arrojadas se transforman en miles de estrellas fugaces que impactan directamente contra su objetivo que sin mover un dedo refleja el ataque del [Santo] que detiene con una barrera de [Cosmos]

\- **Ríndete, [Leo]… ¡y muere de una forma humillante como la que tu padre tuvo que morir aquel día que oso interferir en mis planes!** – Dijo la diosa para atacar nuevamente por lo que el moreno aun en sus condiciones decide usar "eso" por lo que empezó a aumentar su [Cosmos] hasta su clímax y lo expulsa de su cuerpo en el área de combate donde pretende crear muchos orbes del fotones, numerosas partículas luminosas suspendidas en el aire alrededor de su oponente - **¡Es inútil!** – Exclamo para lanzar un rayo que fue detenido por las partículas - **¡¿Pero que…?!** \- El [Cosmos] de Kizuna continua aumentando y los fotones creados en la fase anterior también ganan potencia y se agrupan alrededor de su objetivo - **¡¿Qué es esto?!** –

El moreno provoca el desplazamiento de los fotones hacia su oponente. Éstos, al igual que los fotones reales (que viajan a través de la materia), se adhieren y penetran fácilmente en el cuerpo de su objetivo que es el [Árbol Útero]

\- Je – Mustio el moreno con una sonrisa

\- **¡Desgraciado!...¡¿Ese fue tu plan desde el principio?!** \- Exclamo la diosa

\- Asi es….ha…mi intención nunca fue atacarte en primer lugar – Respondió el moreno – Si no a tu árbol, desde que comencé el ataque use mi [Cosmos] para crear los Fotones –

\- **¡¿Es por eso que solo me atacabas cuerpo a cuerpo durante los últimos 5 minutos?!** – Exclamo Eris enojada puesto que el mocoso humano frente a ella le había tomado el pelo a una diosa como ella

\- Si...ahora voy a acabar con ese pedazo de rama vieja – Dijo Kizuna para extender la mano – _**¡[PHOTON BURST]!**_ (Explosión de Fotones) - detonando a la vez todos los fotones que estallan en el interior del cuerpo de su oponente, destruyendo el objetivo de adentro hacia afuera, consumen su energía hasta desgarrar su cuerpo y hacerlo desaparecer

\- **¡MALDITO…SEAS!** – Bramo la diosa debilitada escupiendo sangre

\- Ha…Ha…Ha… - Jadeaba pesadamente el [Santo de Leo] debido a que ese ataque a pesar de ser poderoso consumía todo su poder, por fortuna guardo [Cosmos] en su frente para sacar la legendaria [Daga Dorada] – Ahora…estamos en iguales condiciones y las [Evil Seed] jamás volverán a invadir este mundo -

\- Sala del Patriarca –

Asmita luego de someter a los jóvenes guerrero fue a la sala de la máxima autoridad puesto que al hablar con Buda le dijo algo que lo inquieto demasiado puesto que era

" _El joven de la luz que puede destruir iluminara el sendero de un nuevo mañana"_

Trataba de entender esas palabras pero no encontraba una respuesta lógica, a su parecer

Todo apuntaba a Kizuna pero no entendía porque lo señalo a él como la luz quien guiara a un mañana

\- Asmita… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Pregunto el rubio verdoso para que el mencionado se hinque

\- [Su Ilustrísima] - Dijo el [Santo de Virgo] - ¿Por qué eligió a Kizuna como líder del escuadrón de vanguardia y dejo que regresara a los jóvenes mientras el lucha solo? – pregunto educadamente

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Cuestiono el patriarca

\- Hable con Buda y me dijo "El joven de la luz que puede destruir iluminara el sendero de un nuevo mañana" – Respondió el 6° [Santo Dorado] – Puedo deducir que se trata de Kizuna pero aun asi…es demasiado joven para darle tal carga -

\- No esperaba que Buda lo supiera – Respondió anterior [Santo de Aires] – Creo que puedo confiarte este secreto – comento con resignación

\- ¿Secreto? – Pregunto Asmita

\- ¿No te has preguntado por qué el poder del rayo de Kizuna reacciona con sus sentimientos como si tuviera vida? ¿O porque tiene propiedades curativas su [Cosmos] mientras que incluso tu [Cosmos] no lo tienes? –

\- Si, ahora que lo dice… - Comentaba Asmita puesto que se hacia esa pregunta siempre

\- Esto se remonta a cuando Mu era el [Santo de Aries] – Respondió el Lemuriano – Los titanes atacaron el [Santuario] cuando aún Atenea no llegaba al mundo por lo que luchamos. En ese tiempo, cuando Shaka tu predecesor estaba sellando a los Titanes, Ilias lucho contra [Koios del Relámpago Negro] un titán que manejaba el [Keraunos] que es el arma principal del dios Zeus, el Rey de los Dioses y una de las tres principales deidades del universo. Ilias descubrió que el [Keraunos] fue originalmente creado por el Titán Koios durante la Titanomaquia, pero se aterro del poder de su creación y la resguardo en su memoria, tratando de olvidarlo por completo. Sin embargo Mnemósine traicionó a los Titanes y le proporcionó el Keraunos a Zeus, con quien mantuvo un romance. Desde entonces el Keraunos se transformó en el arma representativa de Zeus y con ella ganaría la guerra mantenida con Cronos y los demás Titanes. Aun así, Koios conservaría este poder en su memoria y se lo trasmitiría a Ilias antes de morir por sus puños –

\- Entiendo ¿pero qué tiene que ver esto con Kizuna? –

\- Suerte o maldición Kizuna heredero el mismo poder que causo la muerte de Ilias –

\- ¿Qué no murió por una enfermedad terminal? –

\- Si y no –

\- ¿Cómo está eso? –

\- Si, murió por una enfermedad terminal pero no como tal, fue el efecto secundario que obtuvo luego de 10 años de largo entrenamiento para dominar el poder del rayo divino – Respondió Shion sorprendiendo a Asmita – Kizuna al heredar ese poder…nació pero no lloraba ni abría los ojos, era como si estuviera muerto, sin embargo, respiraba. Nayuta e Ilias lo llevaron con los mejores pediatras y doctores del mundo para salvarla pero no pudieron hacer algo por él. Entonces Ilias le rogo a Gaia, debido al pacto que tenían, que salvara a su hijo. Al ser la madre tierra, Gaia se manifestó su forma humana por medio de la tierra y le dio su [Icor], la sangre azul de los dioses primordiales por lo que abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Ilias noto como desde sus primeros 6 meses ya emitía un [Cosmos] al nivel de un [Santo Plateado] –

\- Entonces…- Decía el [Hombre más cercano a Dios] impactado

\- Si, lo elegí porque ese potencial que comente es el poder que une al cielo y la tierra – Dijo el ex-Ariano – Es el único capaz de luchar contra Eris…sin embargo… - comento

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Al tener esas fuerzas, Gaia supo que no viviría mucho por lo que sello esos poderes pero le dejo la capacidad curativa del [Icor] – Respondió el rubio verdoso

\- Si es asi…- Dijo el rubio

\- Kizuna deberá liberar ese poder si quiere vencer a Eris – Respondió su santidad – Asmita, este secreto jamás debe ser sabido puesto que causaría un gran revuelo como el enemigo haría lo que sea para obtener a Kizuna como un elemento bélico –

\- Lo entiendo [Patriarca], mis labios están sellados – Respondió el rubio

\- ¿? –

Vemos unas entidades que sin que los supiera la diosa y el [Santo de Atenea], veian la lucha

 _ ***Tenemos que hacer algo, ese mocoso es un peligro para el equilibrio de las cosas***_

 _ ***No debemos hacer un juicio tan precipitado sin antes ver mas a futuro***_

 _ ***¿De qué lado estas Afrodita?***_

 _ ***¡Del lado del amor, idiota!***_

 _ ***¡Ya basta!***_ Exclamo una voz grave y profunda para calmar a los presentes que empezaron a hacer tumulto _***Es como dice afrodita, es extremista realizar tal juicio sin ver la vida de este chico, se que tiene el poder que le dio Koios y la sangre de Gea pero ha demostrado que solo lucha por la humanidad de las idioteces que han hecho ustedes***_

 _ ***Pero padre…***_

 _ ***Esta reunión termino, ahora todos vayan a sus diligencias***_

\- Templo de la Luna –

Una hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado y muy largo que es de color crema, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rosas y sus ojos son dorados. Porta una diadema en la frente, lo cual oculta su marca de media luna debajo de esta. Su atuendo consistia en un pulcro vestido blanco con zapatillas a juego

\- Bienvenida sea, Artemisa-sama – Dijo una una joven atractiva con un cuerpo de contextura delgada y su piel es clara Cabello plateado que tiene varios risos y es largo llegando un poco más abajo de la altura de sus hombros. De bella apariencia, su rostro posee varios rasgos que le dan una apariencia delicada como una nariz y boca pequeña, y unos ojos grandes de color verde. Viste una armadura de color plateado y debajo de su armadura trae un vestido, la parte superior del vestido es negro y cubre también sus brazos, mientras la parte inferior es de color blanco con una falda que cubre sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies. Ella tiene un cetro con una larga punta en forma de media luna – ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? –

\- Como siempre, Calisto, el idiota de mi hermano Apolo solo quiere solucionar todo con la destrucción y la violencia…- Dijo la identificada como Artemisa - ¿Mi baño está listo? –

\- Si, mi señora – Dijo Calisto – (Debo saber lo que paso en esa reunión) -

\- Sala de Utero – Santuario de Eris -

\- ¡Hierve, [Cosmos] – exclamo para que fuera cubierto por un pilar dorado que se elevó al cielo para que al deshacerse apareciera la armadura de Kizuna pero más brillante con alerones en la espalda en forma de llamas (Nota: La imagen de la armadura está en el álbum del fic de mi página de Facebook)

\- **Su pureza me impresiona, un momento jamás había visto una armadura de ese tipo, puedo ver como despide un aura celestial a su alrededor** – Decía la diosa - **Parece que es…si no hay duda…** –

\- Es una [Kamui] (Armadura Divina) – Respondió Kizuna

\- **¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!** \- Exclamo la diosa - **¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Repítelo! -**

\- Estoy portando una [Kamui] – Dijo el hijo del [Rey León] como si nada

\- **¡¿Estas bromeando?!** – Exclamo la deidad de la discordia – **Se supone que esas armaduras solo la pueden usar los 12 dioses del olimpo…dioses a la altura del gran Zeus…¡Y me cuesta trabajo creer que una sabandija como tu tenga tal privilegio!** -

– Más especifico una [God Cloth] (Armadura Celestial), la obtuve gracias a la [Daga Dorada] que es capaz de matar a los dioses –

\- **¡¿[God Cloth]?!** – Exclamo la diosa

\- ¡Ruge, [Cosmos]!... ¡RUGE COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Dijo el moreno seriamente para elevar su [Cosmoenergía] hasta su clímax por lo que toda la sala fue cubierta por el fulgor dorado

 ***¡Gritos!**

 **¡Es la angustia de los enemigos!**

 **¡Regocíjense!**

 **¡Viva la diosa de la guerra justa y la protectora de la tierra, Atenea!**

 **¡Viva la corte de los [Santos Dorados]!**

 **¡Mata! ¡A Eris, los [Dryads], a los [Chevaliers of Despair] y destruye su [Santuario]!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Kizuna!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!**

 **¡Mata!***

\- **Jojo…asi que el [Cosmos Berserker] de mi hermano mayor Ares… ¿aun cuando estas con un pie en la tumba, tienes las agallas de usarlo nuevamente?...Interesante** – Dijo la diosa de la discordia burlonamente – **Veamos cuando duraras contra mí en esas condiciones, [León Dorado]** – reto la diosa elevando su [Cosmos] mientras toma su Tridente apuntando contra el guerrero de oro

\- **¡Esta guerra terminara ahora!... ¡Esto es por mi hogar! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Mi familia! ¡Y por la mujeres que amo!... ¡Voy a salvar a Kyoko-san y eliminarte de una vez por todas!** – Dijo Kizuna para que sus ojos brillen de color dorado mientras sus pupilas se rasgan más como sus caninos crecen haciéndose notorios

\- **¡INTENTALO SI PUEDES, MOCOSO DE MIERDA!** – Exclamo la diosa eufórica mientras elevaba más su [Cosmos]

Los [Cosmos] de ambos combatientes chocaban intensamente desquebrajando las paredes del lugar donde se encontraba. La [Guerra Santa] habia llegado a su [Clímax]

Frente a frente estaba la diosa de la guerra sangrienta y la discordia frente al [Santo de Oro que Rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]

Esta batalla promete ser una de las más encarnizadas que nuestro joven héroe ha tenido hasta ahora, es el todo o nada.

El nuevo mañana o la destrucción total de la humanidad como de este mundo

El [León Dorado] ya había cazado las cabezas de quienes constituían su pasado y vengando la muerte de su amiga como eliminado el origen la peor desgracia que habia azotado a la humanidad después del ataque del [Universo Alternativo]

Ahora iba por su prueba mas difícil y donde deberá demostrar su valia de un guerrero de la esperanza…

Su mayor caza…

La cabeza de la diosa de la Discordia y la Guerra Sangrienta: Eris

Bleach ED 17

 ***Música***

Aparece la entrada a [Ataraxia] para que se abra dejando ver….

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

A las técnicas de [Ataraxia]

 ***Música***

Deja ver a Chisa y Sayaka juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

Kyoko y Mikan juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

E Ibuki y Sona juntas vestidas como idols mientras las siluetas son remarcadas por colores que se expanden de color naranja en poses Moe

 **Heiki datte**

 **Sugu gaman shiteita no wa**

 **Kitto boku tachi no warui toko de**

 **"Itsumo isshou ni ittai" tte omoteita no ni,**

 **Suru chigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta**

Aparecen 11 de los 12 [Santos Dorados] con sus respectivos alumnos

 **Deatte hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao date**

 **Sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta**

 **¡Dakishimetaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Aparecen los [Chevaliers of Despair], a los [Ghost] y a los [Dryads] para que se vea a Monaka, Izuru y Junko siendo que detrás de ellos esta Eris

Para que la esclerótica y la pupila de Kizuna se vuelvan ambar como su pupila se rasge

 **Hitohira no hanabira ga**

 **Yureteiru boku no tonari de ima**

 **Machigatta koi datta**

 **Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**

 **Suki datta**

 **Hazu datta**

 **Itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo**

 **Sore nanoni**

 **Tega todoku gaki no kimi ga mienaku nari sou da**

Aparece Soma en posición de Boxeo

Aparece Taiga y Erza de espalda con espalda

Aparece Koga con Ryuho estrechando las manos

Aparece Eden y Haruto con las manos cruzadas

Aparece Yuna con una sonrisa y una pose Moe

Aparece Reiri y Kei juntas

Aparece Sylvia entusiastamente

Aparece Hayuru enviando sus [Blades]

Aparecen Aine y Yurishia pegando sus pechos y extendiendo una mano

Al final aparece Kizuna con su [Armadura de Leo] con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa para que el fondo cambie a rojo como su figura sea ensombrecida

 _ **Extra**_

Encontramos a Hayuru Himekawa caminando por los pasillos de una nave de flota buscando la habitacion de la emperatriz de Vatlantis y una de sus mejores amigas como hermana de harem: Ainees Synclavia. Vestia un furisode muy elegante y estaba peinada al estilo Hime

POV Hayuru

Hoy es un día muy importante para Kizuna-kun y Aine-san…hoy se van a casar en una iglesia de Vatlantis

Estoy emocionada como estoy sumamente molesta…emocionada porque se casara Aine-san y veré una boda después de mucho tiempo. Y molesta por que no es mi boda y Kizuna-kun no me hizo su primera esposa a pesar de que soy su mujer

Pensándolo bien, creo que no merezco tener el puesto de 1° esposa puesto que soy bastante rígida e impulsiva

Siendo que jamás admitiré esto frente a Kizuna-kun u otra persona, será mi secreto

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que la comandante dirigió los tratados de paz entre nuestro mundo y [Vatlantis] como misteriosamente todas las flotas del [Universo Alternativo] fueron destruidas en menos de 12 horas como las tierras fueron liberadas del yugo enemigo

Algo sorprendente y extraño, quienes que fueran los que hicieron esa hazaña, yo, la integrante de [Amaterasu] y miembro del consejo estudiantil de [Ataraxia]…Hayuru Himekawa les agradezco de corazón lo que hicieron y espero conocerlos como luchar con ustedes codo a codo algún día

Sin darme cuenta estaba frente a la sala donde se encontraba Aine-san viéndose frente a un espejo, el vestido que trae es muy hermoso y en comparación de lo que tiene que usa como reina de [Vatlantis]…eso es más decente.

¿Me pregunto quién se lo escogió?

Espero que sea una gran diseñadora puesto que quiero un vestido así de hermoso para mi boda con Kizuna

Pensándolo bien yo también quiero una boda como la de Aine-san debido a que las bodas tradicionales son muy frías. Me gustaría mucho algo como lo que he leído en las novelas y mangas shojo que tengo en mi cuarto.

Si, que Kizuna-kun y yo estemos frente a un altar donde nos profesemos nuestro amor y nos demos un beso al terminar la ceremonia donde sellaremos nuestra unión

Tener hijos y ser una buena esposa para él…ah~…en verdad amo mucho a Kizuna-kun a pesar de ser una Tsundere

Espera…..¿Dije que soy una Tsundere?

Mouuu~…Kizuna-kun hace que yo misma me ventanee aun cuando solo pienso en él

Pero eso no me importa, solo quiero estar a su lado y que seamos inmensamente felices

Aún recuerdo la reaccion de Yukizome-sensei, Nevermind-san, Mioda san, Tsumiki san, Kirigiri san, Maizono san, Sylvia-chan, la comandante, Yurishia y la mía cuando supimos que Kizuna-kun y Aine-san se iba a casar

*Nee-sama* Dijo una voz para que vea a una linda chica de cabello rosa y ojos rojos que traía puesto un vestido elegante color rosa oscuro

Era la hermana menor Aine-san y la anterior soberana de [Vatlantis]…Grace Synclavia

\- Grace –

\- Te ves tan hermosa, Nee-sama – Dijo llorando cómicamente mientras tengo que Aine-san y yo tenemos una gota de sudor detrás de mi cabeza – No puedo creer que te casaras con Nii-sama –

\- S-Si – Dijo con una sonrisa que en cierta manera me alegro pero no quitaba el hecho de que me sentia celosa de ella

\- Y yo que quería escoger tu vestido de novia – Comento Grace inflando los mofletes

\- ¡Eso sí que no, suficiente tengo con usar ese vergonzoso traje de emperatriz como para usar algo parecido o mas bochornoso en mi boda! – Exclamo Aine-san negándome rotundamente a la idea de su hermana

Es cierto, ese traje de emperatriz es bastante indecente, apenas cubre lo necesario

\- Buuu…Nee-sama eres una aburrida – Se quejó haciendo un puchero

\- Aine-san – Dije entrando a la sala para que Grace-san retire - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

\- Feliz – Respondió con una sonrisa radiante

\- Ya veo – Dije muy celosa, no lo podía evitar, ella se veía perfecta en este día sumando a que era su boda me carcomían los celos pero lo trare de disimular pero parece que no puede por que….

\- ¿Acaso tienes envidia? – Pregunto retadoramente con una sonrisa engreida

Kuh…es tan irritante como siempre…no pude más y estalle

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Respondí sorprendiéndola - ¡Tú serás la primera esposa de Kizuna-kun!...¡eso no es justo!...¡no cuando he dejado que me haga de todo y me convirtió en su mujer! –

Es verdad, Kizuna-kun me hizo el amor y tomo mi castidad, ahora solo me puedo casar con él

Por fortuna en [Vatlantis] se nos permitirá casarnos con él después de Aine-san…luego de esta boda sigue la de Yurishia-san y al último la mía

Sigh…¿Por qué no fui honesta con lo que sentia y le dije que me gustaba?

Pude ser la primera en la vida de Kizuna-kun….pero nos "hubiera" no existen

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

En ese momento vemos como una ventana de la iglesia exploto por lo que nos preocupamos, en ese instante apareció una ventana holografica dejando ver a Kirigiri-san para decirnos...

*No es nada grave, es Chisa-nee persiguiendo como loca a Soma-san*

¿Y eso no es grave?

Por cierto tambien conocí a los "hermanos" de Kizuna-kun como a Erza Scarlett y Taiga Aisaka

*Como sea, Synclavia-san, Himekawa-san…no tienen nada de qué preocuparse*

*Kyouko, trae la pistola de choques eléctricos*

Con eso termino la llamada mientras que Aine-san y yo nos quedamos confundidas al escuchar la declaración de la voz de Maizono-san…

¿Para qué querían una pistola de choques eléctricos?

Más aun… ¿Por qué Kirigiri-san carga algo así?

*Estoy lista-desu* Dijo otra voz para que viéramos Aine-san y yo a Grace acompañada de Sylvia-chan que le haría de niña de las flores

\- Te ves linda, Sylvia-chan – Comente puesto que traía un vestido blanco que le quedaba muy bien

\- Venia avisar que pronto llegaremos a la iglesia-desu – Decía la mencionada – Como ya tienen a raya a Yukizome-sensei-desu –

Hoy es el gran día de Kizuna-kun y Aine-san…los dejare ser por esta ocasión. Solo me queda esperar el día en el que pase de llamarme Hayuru Himekawa a Hayuru Hida y viva una vida muy feliz al lado del hombre que amo

Kizuna Hida

 _ **Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5***_

 _ **Seiya: La batalla final ha comenzado, Kizuna está determinado a salvar a Kyoko, la hermana de Shoko y la anterior [Saintias de Equuelus]. Pero luchar ante un dios es una tarea casi imposible. Pero en el umbral de su muerte despierta los poderes que unen al cielo y a la tierra que empiezan a crear el sendero para un futuro resplandeciente**_

 _ **Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "Despierta el León del Rayo de Sangre Azul" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aqui dejaremos el capitulo de hoy, este es el penultimo capitulo de la saga "Una Nueva Guerra Santa" para dar paso a la siguiente saga en el proximo capitulo que es la "Saga del Purgatorio"**_

 _ **Perdonen si no habia actualizado antes pero estaba ocupado con mi nuevo proyecto y con el capitulo doble de "Assasins Dragon Unity" que es el siguiente en publicar pero puede aparecer otro capitulo del "Dragon Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y la Sexy Diosa de la Guerra" u otro capitulo de este fic**_

 _ **Lo que es seguro son los especiales por la época de sembrina, esperenlos**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	10. Colmillo 9: El despertar

Colmillo 9, último capítulo de la saga: El despertar del León del Rayo de Sangre Azul

 _ **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**_

 _ **Simbología:**_

 _ **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**_

 _ **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**_

 _ ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**_

 _ **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**_

 _ **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**_

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo" Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**_

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken] Técnicas**_

 _ **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**_

 _ **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**_

\- 17 años atrás – Sala de Espera - Hospital de Tokio –

Encontramos a Ilias Hida en la sala de espera mientras media el suelo esperando una respuesta hasta que llego la enfermera, pero la cara que mostraba era complicada puesto que no sabía cómo tratar con el tema puesto que en su tiempo de en el hospital (5 meses), era el primer caso que lo tocaba algo así

\- Señor Hida – Nombro la sanitaria

\- ¿S-Si? – Pregunto el mencionado nervioso

\- Ya ha nacido, es un hermoso niño y su esposa esta con él, puede pasarlo a ver – Comento la enfermera afligida, algo que extraño al castaño por lo que fue a ver a su esposa pero esta tenía una mirada de preocupación - ¿Nayuta? –

\- Ilias – Dijo la mencionada con una voz angustiada – Nuestro hijo…- para que el hombre viera a su bebe parecía estar muerto, sin embargo, respiraba

\- ¿Por qué…? – Preguntaba el castaño

*Ni nosotros sabemos* Dijo una voz para ver al doctor – Antes de traerlo, lo llevamos con el pediatra del hospital que lo checo pero vio que todo estaba normal en el pequeño –

\- Días después –

La familia Hida viajo alrededor del mundo yendo con los mejores pediatras pero ninguno le daba razón a los padres de porque su hijo no lloraba ni abría los ojos. Los padres del infante estaban desesperados por encontrar una cura, optaron por que empezaran a realizar experimentos en su hijo como un objeto de pruebas. Pasaron los días pero no había avance…

\- Laboratorio de Nayuta – Residencia Hida –

Ilias llegaba con dos tazas de café para dejarlos en la mesa a la vez que limpiaba el mueble para irse y regresar en un parpadeo

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Ninguna – Dijo la morena tomando el café – Kizuna no ha despertado o mostrado alguna señal de movimiento –

\- Ya veo –

\- No sé qué hacer, cariño –

\- Nayuta –

\- No sé qué pasara, tengo tanto miedo de que nuestro hijo quede así para siempre –

Al ver como su esposa lloraba, Ilias la abrazo con la espalda mientras ve a su hijo con tristeza puesto que también le dolía verlo así, pero tenía que ser el fuerte de la familia por su mujer e hija

\- Ve a dormir con Reiri, yo me quedare a ver si pasa algo – Comento el castaño

\- Pero…- Replicaba la morena

\- Reiri te necesita, ha estado preguntando por ti – Comento Ilias

\- Tienes razón, buenas noches – Dijo Nayuta besando suavemente a su marido en los labios

\- Que descanses - Dijo el castaño para que su esposa fuera arriba para dormir con su hija. El castaño fue a verlas donde ambas dormían tranquilas para cerrar la puerta e ir al laboratorio donde vio a su hijo por lo que entro a la sala donde estaba, tomo a su hijo y usando su velocidad de la luz fue a la cueva donde se dice que Gaia crio a Zeus

\- ¡Madre tierra! – Decía el castaño elevando su [Cosmos] - ¡Escuche mi llamado, te lo pido en nombre del pacto que tenemos tu y yo! –

En ese momento desde la tierra aparece una hermosa mujer que tiene el cabello no muy largo, de diferentes largos, que le llega un poco por debajo de los hombros en su extremo medio a la altura del cuello. Su piel es oscura y luce una túnica de color negro muy demostrativa. Sus ojos no son vistos porque su mismo cabello los cubre.

[¿Quién me llamo?] Pregunto la mujer [Oh, eres tú, [Santo Dorado de Leo]] comento casualmente

\- Gaia-sama, le pido que ayude a mi hijo – Dijo el mencionado con desesperación para que la mujer viera a un niño en los brazos del guerrero pero parecía estar dormido, usando su poder hizo que la criatura levitara para verlo

[Tal parece que este niño heredo el poder de mi hijo/nieto, Koios] Comento la gran diosa madre tierra [En sí, es una suerte que esté vivo…] pero no termino la frase por que tuvo una visión por lo que al terminar [Ya veo, entonces lo salvare] por lo que se corta una vena para insertar parte de su sangre azul en el cuerpo del niño sumado a un sello que se introdujo en su pequeño cuerpo para devolverlo al padre para que empezara a llorar y se moviera

\- ¿Qué…? – Pregunto el castaño arrullando al bebe

[Le he dado parte de mi [Icor] pero selle el [Keraunos] que reside en él pero a cambio le deje las propiedades curativas del [Icor], si le dejo ambos poderes su cuerpo no lo resistirá] Dijo la diosa [No piensas mal, la vida de tu hijo o tuya no me son importantes, lo salve puesto que tuve una visión en la cual su poder será necesario para salvar el mundo. Atenea tiene la ventaja de tener a un poderoso guerrero que está al nivel de los dioses primordiales. Cuando nos veamos la cara, ese día solo uno de los dos…vera un nuevo mañana]

Al terminar eso, literalmente, fue tragada por la tierra para que Ilias volviera al alba. Cuando Nayuta fue al laboratorio y vio cómo su esposo cargaba a su bebe que se movía y lloraba, fue a abrazar a ambos mientras ve a su hijo con lágrimas de alegría.

Lo que no sabía la madre era que su hijo tenía el poder de cambiar el mundo y el relámpago seria su aliado. Y años después se convertiría en un guerrero que pasaría a la historia convirtiéndose en una leyenda viviente tanto en el mundo de los [Santos de Atenea] y en el mundo natural

\- Santuario de Eris – Tiempo actual –

Kizuna usando su [Cosmos Berserker] y la [God Cloth] estaba frente a Eris mientras que esta lanzaba una poderosa esfera de energía que el moreno detuvo al cruzar los brazos

\- **¡No me venceras tan fácil Eris!** – Exclamo el castaño - _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) - lanzando una inmensa ráfaga de [Cosmos] dorado en forma de tornado giratorio conformado de rayos y electricidad de gran poder pero la diosa lo detuvo como si nada

\- **Patético** – Mustio decepcionada la diosa de la discordia combinando su energía con la del ataque de [Santo] para devolverla pero este atravesó su propio ataque para soltar un puñetazo pero la Eris lo detuvo con una mano sin mayor esfuerzo – **Aunque tengas el poder de mi hermana….¡Sigues siendo un vil mortal!** – creando una onda de sus ojos que lo repelió para lanzarlo lejos por lo que cayó de cabeza para que la mujer creara una onda y lo lanzara al aire para luego azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo

\- ¡PWAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamo el moreno escupiendo sangre

\- **¡Incluso cuando destruiste a [Útero]!… ¡nada cambio!** – Exclamo la diosa para lanzar una esfera que energía que exploto creando una erupción de poder color sangre siendo que Kizuna estaba mallugado pero todavía podía seguir por lo que se levantó - **¡Maldito [Cosmos Berkserker]!** –

\- _**¡[Lightning Fangs]!**_ (Colmillos relámpago) – Exclamo el Hida menor para perforar el suelo con su puño y proyecta su cosmos para hacer surgir multitud de rayos por toda la zona de combate que van contra la morena que solo rio levente para crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella por lo que devolvió el ataque al moreno

\- _**¡[Slider Roar]!**_ (Rugido deslizante) – Exclamo el [Santo de Leo] elevando su [Cosmos] y luego mediante un potente rugido lo lanza una onda expansiva destructiva para anular la técnica que le reboto

\- **Eres bueno, mocoso** – Dijo Eris hoscamente – **Me recuerdas a ese maldito [Santo] llamado Ilias… ¡por eso te matare lentamente!** – lanzando un bombardeo que el capitán de [Amaterasu] esquivaba gracias a su velocidad pero no era suficiente

\- **¡Ahora probaras el ataque más poderoso de Sagitario!** – Exclamo el moreno concentrando su [Cosmos] al máximo en su puño, mientras se carga de energía eléctrica y relámpagos se presentan detrás de él - _**¡[Atomic Thunderbolt]!**_ (Trueno Atómico) - para después golpear en dirección hacia donde se encuentra su adversario, liberando de su puño una multitud de bolas de energía con carga eléctrica a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando las esferas eléctricas alcanzan a su objetivo explotan para destruir todo con lo que tienen contacto. El ataque produce un gran estallido acompañado por relámpagos donde impactan las esferas de energía eléctrica, lo que causa que aun cuando el ataque es esquivado por el adversario, este recibirá daño por la onda de choque y los relámpagos producidos por la explosión liberando una gran explosión que crea una gran descarga de luz o energía dorada a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz, la energía dorada destruyendo a todo y su objetivo. Pero en ese momento la diosa se ve como atraviesa con su tridente el ataque para lanzar una esfera de energía contra el hija del [Rey León] que le provoca una terrible agonía

\- **Ríndete mocoso** – Dijo la divinidad maligna – **Tu cuerpo está completamente destrozado y has perdido mucha sangre además de que has sido herido en tus órganos vitales…¡ERES SOLO UN MUERTO VIVIENTE!...¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** \- burlándose del joven [Santo Dorado]

\- **Puede que tengas razón pero…** \- Decía Kizuna elevando su [Cosmos] aún más - **¡ME ESTAS ENFUERECIENDO AUN MÁS…MALDITA PERRA!...¡[Lion Fang]! (Colmillo de León)** –

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en un ataque de rabia contra la mujer frente a él como una bestia brava que no se detenía ante nada con el único objetivo de destrozar a la deidad frente a él

No se detenía, lanzaba una poderosa ráfaga de golpes contra el escudo

Sus nudillos cada vez se pelaban como los huesos se cuarteaban pero gracias a las propiedades curativas de su [Cosmos] que su cuerpo inconscientemente usaba, se curaba rápidamente para seguir con el ataque. Sin embargo, la fuerza de los puños del [Santo] mermaba hasta que la diosa soltó una leve risa para detenerlos y repeler al moreno que lo mando volando para caer pesadamente al suelo

\- **Fufufu…¿aun no te has dado cuenta?** – Pregunto la diosa burlonamente – **Ha pesar de que usas el [Cosmos Berserker]….¡Tu cuerpo ya no puede soportarlo!** –

Kizuna chasqueo la lengua por que la enemiga tenía razón, había cometido un error garrafal al dejar que sus antiguos amigos y camaradas lo atacaran sin que este respondiera o tratara de detenerlos como haber protegido a los [Jóvenes Santos]. Tambien sospechaba que la [Prisión de la Súper Desesperación] se Junko tenía otros efectos, era algo que esperaría de esa loca

\- **Enton** ces… **p** on **dr** é…to **do** **e** n **es** teg **olp** e – Dijo el moreno para ponerse en posición ofensiva de futbol americano – _**¡[Bullring Spike]!**_ (Púa de la Corrida de Toros)- siendo cubierto con una capa de cosmos y rayos que toma forma de un Toro de Lidia para ir contra la diosa

\- **¡Valeroso…pero inútil!** – Exclamo la diosa para deshacer la técnica y posicionarse tras la diosa para sujetarla con firmeza aprisionando sus brazos - **¡¿Qué haces?!** –

\- _**¡[Pegasus Rolling Crash]!**_ (Destello Rodante de Pegaso) - Exclamo Kizuna liberando su [Cosmos] para que con la ayuda de su cosmos la de tiene y toma impulso, ejecuta un salto de mucha altura y despega con Eris por los cielos, a gran altitud en movimiento continuo de rotación ascendente y luego descendente formando una parábola. Así, ejecutor y víctima se precipitan cabeza abajo, el adversario acaba impactando directamente contra la superficie desde las alturas

\- **Jeh…Iluso** – Dijo la diosa desapareciendo para que el chico golpee su cabeza contra el suelo en un estrepitoso impacto contra el suelo – **Tal parece que ya no te queda nada más** – para pisar la cabeza del moreno mientras ríe triunfalmente

\- _**¡[Extre…me Ji…had!]**_ (Jihad Extremo) – Exclamo el Hida menor liberando una ráfaga de energía que mando a la divinidad por los aires para que caiga al suelo pesadamente pero perdió completamente el [Cosmos Berserker]– Demonios…PUAGH – vomito sangre

\- **¡MALDITO MOCOSO DE MIERDA!** – Exclamo la diosa para lanzarle esferas de energía que lo atacaban sin piedad pero en el último ataque aparecieron 3 figuras que el moreno reconoció

\- ¡Crystal-san, Jan de Escudo y Christ de la Cruz del Sur! – Exclamo el moreno

\- No hables, Kizuna de Leo – Dijo el maestro del actual [Santo de Acuario]

\- Trata de recuperarte, hasta entonces seremos tus escudos – Dijo Jan

\- ¿Pero por qué no fueron tele transportados? – Pregunto el [Santo Dorado]

\- La [Cloth de Escudo] tiene la capacidad de anular ataques que pueda soportar el portador – Explico el peli lila – La tele transportación en si no es una técnica ofensiva, Jan puede anularla –

\- **¡¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarme?!** – Exclamo la diosa de la sangre para atacar sin piedad a los veteranos que creaban una barrera con su [Cosmos] protegiendo al llamado [Príncipe León] que intentaba curarse pero tal parecía que lo había dicho la diosa era cierto….

Había agotado su [Cosmos] y su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido pero aun así no se rindió por lo que continuo elevando su [Cosmoenergía] a su clímax

(No tengo otra opción, usare "eso") Pensó el moreno (Sin embargo, no sé cómo quedare luego de usar, mi cuerpo está completamente destrozado por todas las batallas y por los ataques de Eris)

\- Sala de Estar - Casa de Leo – Neo-Santuario –

Los [Jóvenes Santos], excepto Eden que fue a ver a su novia como a su padre, junto a sus parejas sentimentales fueron invitados por Soma del León Menor a esperar a Kizuna, siendo que también estaba Erza que servía té de cebada y té de manzana

\- ¿Qué pasa? Yuna – Pregunto Koga al ver a su amiga

\- Es sobre Kizuna-niisama – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¿Kizuna-sama? – Pregunto Rachel Stanley, novia de Koga

\- Es que no me imagino como debió de ser para él cargar con todo ese pasado estos últimos años – Comento la [Santo Femenino de Águila] para que los guerreros que fueron a la batalla rememoraran todo lo que paso en los palacios

\- Debió ser duro para él – Comento Haruto – Siempre creí que Kizuna-niisan era alguien que no podía llorar pero al verlo derramar lágrimas por sus amigos y antiguos camaradas me di cuenta de que aún sigue siendo humano –

\- El maestro ha tenido una vida muy dura en el pasado – Dijo Erza

\- Cuando pelee con Nekomaru – Decía Soma – Siempre alababa a Kizuna-nii y en su muerte se disculpó con él –

\- Lo mismo paso con Owari-san – Dijo Yuna – Estaba arrepentida de sus acciones del pasado –

\- Lo mismo con Kuzuryuu-san y Pekoyama-san – Dijo Ryuho

\- Koimuzu-san mostro una gran tristeza en su muerte – Dijo Koga

\- De la misma manera Ikusaba-san – Dijo el [Santo de Lobo]

\- Lo único que lamento es que no me toco una chica linda con la cual luchar – Se quejó Soma olvidando que su novia estaba presente por lo que esta se subió a su regazo para jalar con fuerza sus mejillas

\- ¿Ara, que dijiste mi amor? – Comento Ruri liberando un aura negra adornada con una sonrisa provocando la risa de todos

\- ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –Chillaba de dolor el castaño naranja

– A pesar de eso, Kizuna-sensei siempre se levanta una y otra vez de cada batalla – Decía Erza

*Eso es porque está en su sangre y sus maestro le enseñaron a que un [Santo] nunca se rinde y tiene el poder de hacer un milagro* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una joven mujer muy hermosa y voluptuosa de tez clara que posee el cabello largo oscuro, sus ojos parecen ser de un color claro. En la cabeza, una cinta para el cabello de color claro y también usa un collar hecho de metal. Ella lleva un vestido largo de color blanco con mangas que llegaban hasta los codos, en la cintura usa un cinturón hecho del mismo metal que su collar y usa un par de sandalias de color blanco

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto Soma seriamente

*Debes de calmar tu fuego, [Santo del León Menor], recuerda que la pelea entre [Santos] no está permitida* Dijo otra voz dejando ver a una mujer joven y delgada. Tiene una estatura normal. Tiene el pelo largo, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Tiene dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara como su fleco despuntado. Ella tiene grandes ojos azules, un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene unos senos grandes. La vestimenta que trae consiste en una túnica griega con un cinturón de bronce azulado con sandalias a juego con el atuendo

\- Mira – Comento la alumna de [Leo]

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Erza – Saludo la mencionada con una sonrisa

\- ¿La conoces? – Pregunto Rindou curiosa

\- Si, es mi mejor amiga/rival y una aspirante a [Saintia] – Respondió Erza

\- ¿Y la joven que está a tu lado? – Pregunto Ruri

\- Ella es la líder de la [Saintias] y mi maestra, Olivia de Búho – Respondió la peli blanca

\- ¿[Saintias]? – Pregunto la novia del [León Menor]

\- Es un grupo [Santos Femeninos] especiales a los que se les ha permitido conservar su "feminidad", es decir, no están obligadas a llevar una máscara para luchar y por lo tanto no están obligadas a seguir la ley de las máscaras. Su encomiende es atender a la diosa Atenea una vez que esta ha reencarnado y actúan como doncellas de compañía para asistirla. Las [Saintias] aparte de recibir un entrenamiento como cualquier [Santo] deben recibir un educación especial por lo que deben formarse en la [Saint Academy] – Explico Erza – Según lo que nos comentó el maestro, las [Saintias] no suelen aparecer en la primera línea de batalla. Sin embargo, debido a su gran trabajo de inteligencia poseen una red privada de información –

\- Aun así, al igual que palestra somos una escuela elitista – Comento la identificada como Olivia – De 100 aspirante solo entran 10 a la academia –

\- ¿Y a que debemos el honor de la visita de la líder y directora de la [Saints Academy]? – Pregunto la pelirroja de ojos marrones

\- Venia a ver a Kizuna-kun – Respondió la morena sorprendiendo a los presentes al oir como la líder de las damas de compañía de la máxima deidad de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] trataba de manera familiar al [León Dorado]

\- ¿Conoce a Kizuna-nii? – Pregunto el [Santo del León Menor]

\- Si, después de todo, Ilias-sama fue mi maestro – Respondió Olivia como si nada – Lo conozco desde que se volvió [Santo de León Menor] –

\- Él… - Decía Koga con amargura

\- Entonces realmente lo hizo – Comento la morena preocupada

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la ex 2° asiento de los 10 de elite de la [Academia Culinaria Toutsuki]

\- Cuando escuche sobre la guerra santa quise venir lo más rápido posible para convencer a Kizuna-kun de que no hiciera una locura – Comento Olivia seriamente – En específico, me refiero a algo que solo sus alumnos y los caballeros dorados e incluso el mismo patriarca solo saben –

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Yuna intrigada

\- Entonces sabe sobre el incidente que sucedió en Nepal – Comento Erza con la mirada ensombrecida y un tono gélido

\- ¿Nepal? – Pregunto Haruto – ¿No fue la mision donde Kizuna-niisama llevo a Erza, Taiga y Soma a una práctica de campo? –

\- Correcto – Dijo Mira seriamente

\- La misión consistía en que Erza Scarlett, Taiga Aisaka, Soma del León Menor, Edén de Orión, Yuna de Águila, Mai Kawakami, Claire Harvey, Emilia Hermit, Hayato Kisaragi, Yui Kotegawa, Gareki y Ryuho de Dragón tuvieran su primer contacto con los enemigos del [Universo Alternativo] y liberaran la cuidad – Explicaba la líder de las [Saintias]

\- La encomienda estaba yendo como estaba previsto, sin embargo, se abrió una [Entrada] donde llegaron cientos de miles de [Jefes Azules], [Drages] y [Albatros] – Continuo Ryuho

\- Cariño – Dijo Renka Ma al ver la mirada tan seria de su prometido

\- Kizuna-nii y los demás empezamos a luchar pero al ver el número de enemigos, él nos ordenó evacuar a los habitantes por lo que con nuestro [Cosmos] ayudamos a Claire-san para teletransportar a todos los habitantes y luego eso paso – Comento Erza

\- ¿Eso? – Pregunto

\- Kizuna-kun es conocido entre otras cosas como el primer [Santo Dorado] que puede usar la _**[Athena Exclamation]**_ (Exclamación de Athena) por si solo – Revelo la morena

\- ¡¿La _**[Athena Exclamation]**_?! –Exclamaron impactados los que no conocían esto puesto que era una técnica que era un tabú en toda la [Isla Flotante Grecia]

\- Si, probablemente use eso para acabar con Eris pero…- Decía la pelirroja de ojos marrones

\- Si, es probable que quede como la última vez – Dijo la hija de Acuario

\- ¿La última vez? – Pregunto Rachel

\- Destruyo el 60% de Nepal llevándose con esta a los enemigos pero quedo gravemente herido por el poder de las técnicas y al borde de la muerte. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera – Explico Soma

– Idiota…– Susurro la alumna del [Magno Maestro Santo] cabizbaja apretando los puños

\- Kizuna-sama…- Dijo la albina como su maestra

\- Casa de las protegidas de Leo -

En la sala se encontraban Chisa, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mikan, Ibuki, Sonia y Ruruka tomando un té mientras se encontraban en la sala de la casa alrededor de la mesa. Las chicas habían sido enviadas a casa por Kiki de Aries a petición de la misma para que pudiera hablar entre ellas sobre la situación que las involucraba

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo la profesora - ¿Tienes algo que preguntar, Andou? – dejando su taza en el mueble que se encontraba en el centro

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? – Interrogo la mencionada

\- Fuimos transportadas por Idashi-kun – Respondió la peli azul – No, Hida-kun –

\- Hemos vivido aquí durante 2 años una vida normal siendo chicas normales y teniendo una vida normal – Dijo la peli lila

\- ¿Vida normal? – Pregunto la ex-alumna de la academia [Pico de la Esperanza] para que todas le contaran lo que han vivido hasta ahora y por qué fueron traídas hasta aquí - ¿Eso quiere decir que Hida-chan me ha dado una nueva oportunidad?... ¡No la merezco, he hecho cosas horribles! – comento con amargura

\- Si es el caso, nosotras tampoco lo merecíamos – Dijo la rubia – Fuimos parte de [Ultimate Despair] e hicimos cosas horribles a inocentes al dejarnos manipular por Junko Enoshima –

\- Fuimos débiles – Dijo la peli morada con tristeza

\- Sin embargo, Kizuna-chan encontró el perdón en su corazón para nosotras y nos dio una nueva oportunidad para rehacer nuestras vidas – Dijo la chica de cabello multicolor

\- Somos felices pero estamos enojadas con él – Comento la castaña rojiza

\- ¿Enojadas? – Pregunto Ruruka confundida

\- No tenía derecho a quitarnos nuestro pasado y que olvidáramos nuestros pecados, si debíamos enfrentar la justicia, lo haríamos con la frente en alto – Decía Chisa Yukizome – Íbamos a aceptar la pena que nos impusieran como pago por las atrocidades que realizamos –

\- Fue egoísta al pensar en lo mejor para nosotras – Comento Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Cuando vuelva nos va explicar muchas cosas – Decía Sonia Nevermind siendo que todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ese argumento

\- Centro de Mando - Ataraxia –

Reiri Hida se encontraba en la sala de mando del float mientras observaba una foto que se sacaron en esa época de vacaciones de verano del moreno

*Sucede algo, Reiri* Pregunto una voz para que la mencionada viera a…

\- Kei – Dijo la comandante de Ataraxia

*Te ves preocupada* Dijo la rubia Bob *¿Es por Kizuna Hida?*

\- Si, siento que me oculta algo – Respondió la morena dolida - ¿Quién era ese tipo de la armadura para que lo llamara senpai? ¿En que está metido? ¿Quién es realmente la persona que llamo mi hermano menor? –

*Reiri…*

\- Pensé que teníamos una conexión especial, que me puede tener la confianza para decirme todo –

La rubia noto como su mejor amiga realmente quería mucho a su hermano

Era lógico

Casi toda la vida han vivido juntos

Solo se tenían el uno al otro

Su madre siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo e investigaciones mientras que su padre había muerto en el campo de batalla, según lo que le dijo Nayuta Hida a sus hijos, era un piloto del ejército japonés que fue asesinado por un grupo grande de [Albatros] llevándose a casi todo el grupo con él. Pero Reiri le decía que no le podía creerle a su madre puesto que no recibieron alguna invitación a una ceremonia o algo así

Mientras que Shikina estaba pensando en eso, Reiri rememoraba los días en que vivía a lado de su hermano, eran felices y llenos de vida. Lo único que no le gustaba era que no estudiaba en el [Float de Japón], por lo que solo lo podía ver durante las vacaciones o días festivos de su academia

Muchas veces trato de convencerlo de que se transfiera pero nunca lo consiguió por más que se esforzara, luego supo que cuando vino a trabajar aquí vendió el departamento en el que vivían, enviándole el dinero y se fue a vivir en el lugar donde se encontraba la [Academia Palestra]. Eso en gran medida le molesto debido a que en ese lugar paso los mejores años de su vida, según ella

\- Kei – Dijo la Hida mayor

*¿Qué sucede Reiri?*

\- Hay algo que tengo que contarte –

*¿Eso es?*

\- Es sobre Kizuna – Dijo la comandante de Ataraxia sonrojada

*¿Sobre tu hermano?*

\- No sé cómo decirlo pero en este tiempo luego de convivir más tiempo y ver cómo ha madurado en este tiempo que nos dejamos ver…me di cuenta de que veo a mi hermano menor como algo más que eso - Comento la morena

*Reiri…¿acaso tu…?* Decía la científica más importante de Ataraxia sorprendidas

\- Si lo veo como hombre, lo deseo como mi amante…soy la peor hermana del mundo por amar a mi Ototo (hermano menor) de esa manera – Comento la Hida mayor con pesar – Cuando estaba en la casa, lo trataba de seducir pero jamás se dio cuenta, era demasiado inocente para saber de mis acciones. Siempre que dormía con él lo abrazaba como si fuera mi hombre. En este tiempo que hemos estado lejos, no he hecho más que pensar en él y preguntarme si se encontraba bien como cuando lo volvería a ver. En el momento que supimos que Kizuna era indispensable para [Amaterasu] salte de alegría y estaba inmensamente feliz porque volveríamos a estar juntos. Si te soy honesta cuando supe el método del corazón me enoje mucho pero supuse que al exponer como debía serlo, las chicas se alejarían de él excepto esas 3 por obligación. Aine y Yurishia están con él como a Himekawa y Sylvia no les es indiferente. He estado guardando estos sentimientos durante años pero ya no puedo reprimirlos más, en el momento que vuelva, me entregare a él –

*¿Sabes que el incesto está mal y aun vas a seguir?* Pregunto Kei

\- Mientras lo tenga a él, el resto del mundo me viene importando poco – Dijo la Hida mayor seriamente

\- Si es el caso, tienes mi apoyo – Dijo Shikina con una sonrisa – Y no te preocupes, guardare tu secreto –

\- Gracias, Kei – Dijo Reiri con una sonrisa

*También tengo un interés en tu hermano* Comento la mencionada sorprendiendo a su amiga *En el ámbito científico, en sus pruebas físicas sale bajo a pesar de su gran talento para el combate pero en sus pruebas teóricas sale alto, según la mesa directiva, si sigue así el próximo año lo pasaran a la sección de ingeniería*

\- ¿Por qué no se me notifico eso? – Pregunto la Hida mayor claramente molesta

*Está en proceso de debate* Respondió la científica de Ataraxia para que la morena fuera a ver ese asunto

\- Santuario de Eris -

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los [Santos de Plata] y que Eris estaba debilitada, aún era una deidad por lo que poco a poco eran superados por el poder de la diosa

\- **¿Qué pasa? Leo** – Dijo la morena - **¡¿Por qué no atacas?!** – viendo como el guerrero de oro libera su cosmos

\- Eri…s – Dijo el moreno con el cuerpo de sangre siendo que ya no veía de un ojo por la sangre y el polen que había en el lugar como sentía que estaba por desfallecer

\- **¡MUERE!** – Exclamo la diosa para atacar al [Santo de Leo] que solo cerró los ojos esperando su muerte pero al no sentir nada vio como los 3 guerreros de plata estaban frente a él con las manos extendidas

\- ¡NO! – Exclamo Kizuna - ¡NO LO HAGAN! - para ver como recibían el ataque soltado un grito desgarrador quedando de pie con sus armaduras destruidas

\- Eso…dolió – Dijo Christ para caer como los otros dos por lo que el Hida menor se acercó a ellos

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el moreno derramando lagrimas - ¡¿Por qué sacrificaron sus vidas por protegerme?! – exclamo con frustración y enojo de no poder ayudar a sus compañeros de armas

\- Con…esto he saldado mi deuda, Ilias – Dijo débilmente Crystal

\- Tu valor nos ha hecho…recordar que fuimos alguna vez – Decía Jan – No, que somos….puesto que somos [Santos de Atenea] hasta el final -

\- No debes morir…debes de derrotar a Eris y al universo alternativo para traer la paz a la tierra – Decía el [Santo de la Cruz del Sur] – Tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí – señalando el corazón del león dorado

\- Cuando te veo, es como si Ilias estuviera frente a mí – Dijo Crystal – Danos tu mano – por lo que el chico obedeció para estrecharla con las de los legendarios guerreros - No te rindas, no es tiempo de rendirte, eres el guerrero que traerá la esperanza al mundo... ¡tú eres el mayor temor de Eris! –

\- Recordé que no soy [Ghost] y que siempre le seré fiel Atenea hasta la muerte como en la otra vida...no te rindas, [León Dorado], puedes vencer…te herederamos nuestro espíritu y nuestra voluntad de servir a nuestra diosa – Dijo el [Santo del Escudo]

\- Te encomendamos al mundo y Atenea, [Joven Santo] – Dijo Christ – Sé que estas palabras las herederas a las nuevas generaciones -

Los 3 guerreros cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa mientras derramaban lágrimas para empezar a volverse polvo estelar mientras que Kizuna lloraba por ellos, sintiendo tan impotente de verlos morir en sus brazos. Aun con los ojos húmedos se levantó mientras miraba a la diosa

\- **Parece que a pesar de estar con un pie en la tumba…puedes seguir** – Dijo la deidad con una sonrisa burlona - **¡Pero ahora acabare contigo!** – sin embargo…

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡RUGE…RUGE [COSMOS]! – Exclamo Kizuna para que ponga su mano derecha arriba y la izquierda abajo mientras la rueda del zodiaco aparece detrás de él - ¡ERIS, ESTO TODAVIA NO HA TERMINADO!... ¡YO…NO HE LLEGADO AUN A MIS LIMITES!–

\- **¿Acaso…hay 12 constelaciones detrás de él?** – Pregunto la diosa sorprendida

\- Son las constelaciones protectoras de los [12 Santos Dorados]– Respondió el castaño – Si mis colmillos no son suficiente para matarte….¡ENTONCES VOY A RECURRIR A LAS TECNICAS SUPREMAS DE LOS HOMBRES MAS PODEROSOS!...¡ESTA VEZ VOY A ACABARTE! –

\- **¿Quieres lanzar las técnicas más poderosas de los [12 Santos Dorados]?** – Pregunto Eris incrédula - **Has llegado a un punto donde tu desesperación provoco que perdieras la razón** –

\- ¡No las usaría si me hubiera vuelto loco! – Exclamo Kizuna – Los [Santos Dorados] son aquellos que tiene el cuerpo y el poder definitivo entre los seres humanos, los 12 guerreros de la esperanza que me guiaron durante casi toda mi vida, los días que pase con ellos fueron los más gratificantes de mi vida. A día de hoy, siempre estoy orgulloso de mis raíces, soy hijo del [Santo de Leo, Ilias Hida] –

\- **¡¿Acaso pretendes controlar ese poder?!** – Exclamo Eris – **¡Tu cuerpo no acabara bien si usas tanto [Cosmos]!...¡¿Desperdiciaras tu cuerpo y tu vida en un lugar como este?!** –

\- ¿No lo entiendes, Eris? – Preguntaba Kizuna – Desde que pise este campo de batalla, ¡yo ya estaba listo para morir!…¡Los [Santos de Atenea] jamás nos aferramos a nuestras vidas!...¡Toma esto!...¡Es el golpe que traerá el futuro a este mundo!...(¡No hay duda de que voy a superarla con esta técnica prohibida! Esto es….¡El extremo de la humanidad!)… _**¡[ZODIAC CLAMATION]!**_ (Llamado Zodiacal) – Lanzando los 12 signos del zodiaco contra la diosa – ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

\- **Kuh…Guuuh** – Decía la diosa – **¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** –

\- ¡VAMOS! – Exclamo el [Santo de Oro] - ¡A este paso!...¡Voy a superarte aunque seas una diosa! – Lanzando el poderoso ataque – (Lo logre….papá) - pero su alegría se volvió incredulidad al ver como Eris detenía el ataque como si nada – (…Incluso es capaz de bloquear las 12 técnicas) – pensaba incrédulo

\- **No superaras tan fácil…¡El poder de un dios!** – Exclamo Eris

\- ¡Aun no he terminado! – Clamo el [Santo de Leo] para explotar una vena debajo de su ojo derecho

\- **También tu cuerpo inexperto ha llegado a su límite** – Dijo la deidad de la sangre

\- ¿Eh?...Ah… ¡ACK! – Se quejaba de dolor el moreno al sentir como los huesos de su hombro derecho explotaron

\- **Es como el mito de Ikaros o el de la [Torre de Babel]** \- Decía Eris – **Aquellos, que a pesar de su debilidad, quisieron llegar a lugares inalcanzables terminaron fallando** – viendo como el cuerpo del [Santo Dorado] era dañado

\- Mente de Kizuna –

Se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento que usa para las sesiones de prácticas de sus alumnos

" _ **¿El Viento?"**_

" _ **¿Me está señalando al pasado?"**_

En ese momento el castaño ve a un hombre muy alto, de cuerpo musculoso y tonificado. Cabellera corta castaña y ojos grises con la pupila rasgada como de gato. Tiene el cabello largo hasta los hombros y una barba cerrada igualmente larga vestido con la [Armadura de Leo] que levitaba mientras se encontraba en posición de loto

" _ **¿Aquel es mi padre?"**_

\- Bienvenido – Dijo el [Magno Maestro Santo] – Kizuna –

\- Padre – Dijo el mencionado para ir a donde estaba siendo que el moreno lo abrazo como lo hizo su progenitor - Siempre quise conocerte en persona, papá – comento sollozando

\- Hijo mío – Dijo Ilias - Has crecido bien y te has convertido en un gran [Santo], estoy orgulloso de ti como de tu hermana que se ha convertido en una hermosa y fuerte mujer – después de un buen rato ambos se separaron

– Si estás aquí, significa que… ¿estoy muerto? – Pregunto Kizuna curioso

\- Podríamos decir que si y a la vez no – Dijo el castaño – Si podemos decir donde nos encontramos, seria en el interior de tu alma –

\- ¿El interior de mi alma? –

\- Caminemos un poco -

En ese momento Kizuna seguía a su padre mientras que caminaban por el lugar viendo como todo estaba como si se encontraran en el campo de entrenamiento que usa para las lecciones con sus alumnos

\- Padre –

\- ¿Qué pasa? Kizuna –

\- ¿Por mi madre nos mintió a mí y a mi hermana sobre tu muerte como jamás nos dijo que eras? –

\- Después de que le dijera Sísifo a tu madre que había muerto, ella quedo dolida con el [Neo-Santuario] por lo que empezó a odiar a los [Santos] y a perder la esperanza en Atenea-sama – Explico el [Rey León] – Además de que tu madre jamás supo el motivo por el que me hice pasar por muerto como el origen verdadero de mi muerte –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto el [Príncipe León]

\- Hijo mío, he estado con ustedes siempre, el viento y la brisa del mar…jamás los he dejado solo ni un momento – Respondió Ilias – A pesar de que no me veían, yo siempre estuve para ustedes…te abrace con la brisa del viento, te refresque con la brisa del mar…incluso sin mi cuerpo, mi alma cuidara a las dos estrellas que di a luz la mujer que amo con toda mi alma –

\- Padre…- Dijo el Hida menor derramando lágrimas hasta que llegaron lo que parecía ser un rio pero este rio era diferente debido a que el agua que se encontraba en este era de color azul y brillaba como se veía espesa. Cuando el moreno se acercó y tomo un poco en sus manos noto que era…- ¿Sangre? –

\- El nombre correcto es [Icor] – Respondió el patriarca Hida - Es la sangre azul que fluye en las venas de los Dioses, la fuente de su Inmortalidad y considerada también como la fuente de su poder –

\- ¿Por qué esta esté Icor en mi alma? - Pregunto el Hida menor

\- Eso es debido a que 17 años, cuando naciste, no llorabas y siempre estabas dormido. Al ver a tu madre tan devastada y a tu hermana tan sola porque siempre estuvimos buscando el motivo por el que estabas en ese estado, decidí acudir a Gaia que te salvo la vida al darte parte de su Icor que tu cuerpo acepto completamente y que durante toda tu vida se ha adaptado a tu cuerpo haciendo que tu [Cosmos] tenga propiedades curativas. Los poderes de regeneración de esta sangre son enormes, lo que permite a los dioses sanar rápidamente de las lesiones sufridas, y a un mortal que la beba puede ser curado de cualquier daño o enfermedad. Es por eso que puedes curar con tu [Cosmos] tanto tu cuerpo como el de los demás – Explicaba Ilias – Desgraciadamente aun no controlas este poder y también existe esto –

En ese momento padre e hijo vieron una gran puerta que tiene un sello con un círculo escrito en griego siendo en el centro se encuentra un rayo grabado en oro e [Icor]

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Kizuna

\- Esto es el sello del [Keraunos] – Respondio Ilias

\- ¡Un momento! – Exclamo el moreno - ¡¿Acaso no es el rayo de Zeus?! – pregunto impactado

\- Correcto pero no es verdad – Respondió el castaño – El [Keraunos] fue originalmente creado por el Titán Koios durante la [Titanomaquia], pero se aterro del poder de su creación y la resguardo en su memoria, tratando de olvidarlo por completo. Sin embargo Mnemósine traicionó a los Titanes y le proporcionó el Keraunos a Zeus, con quien mantuvo un romance. Desde entonces el Keraunos se transformó en el arma representativa de Zeus, y con ella ganaría la guerra mantenida con Cronos y los demás Titanes. Aun así, Koios conservaría este poder en su memoria y en la batalla que tuve con él para proteger a Asmita, antes de morir me lo transmitió. Sin embargo, el obtenerlo y dominarlo me costó la vida debido a su poder destructivo…que mi cuerpo no pudo resistir. Sin embargo, antes de dejarlos, modifique el sello para que poco a poco fueras adoptando estos dos elementos como los asimilaras…si puedo decirlo, has bendecido a Yurishia Farandole y a Aine Chidorigafuchi -

\- Entonces si estoy aquí, eso significa…- Decía Kizuna mirando a su padre

\- Si, estás listo – Respondió Ilias

\- Padre yo…-

\- Kizuna…recuerda que un [Santo] jamás duda –

Al oír eso respiro profundamente para tocar la puerta por lo que el círculo en griego se movió y la puerta se abrió liberando una enorme luz de color azul, ámbar y lila al moreno

\- Antes de irte, tengo que decirte esto, escucha con cuidado – Comento Iliasm seriamente

\- Mundo real -

El moreno estaba de pie, a pesar de estar lleno de sangre y la armadura con varias grietas…su cuerpo estaba intacto pero parecía no responder debido a que tenía la mirada ensombrecida y apenas se sentía un leve rastro de su [Cosmos]

\- **Te daré el golpe de gracia** \- Dijo la morena de ojos rojos para crear una inmensa esfera de energía gigante – **Me has dado muchos problemas…¡AHORA MUERE!** – lanzando el ataque contra el chico – **Esto acabo, tendré que tele transportar mi [Santuario] y buscar un lugar en este podrido mundo en donde puede nacer un nuevo [Útero] –**

*¿Crees que dejare que hagas eso?* Dijo una voz para que viera como el ataque que arrojo contra el chico fue disipado mientras que el [Santo de Leo] se encontraban intacto

( **¡¿Cómo es posible que un humano pueda seguir como si nada?!** ) – Pensó Eris por primera vez en su vida asustada para que viera como de su cuerpo salen rayos que recorren el piso

\- ¡RUGE….RUGE COSMOS! – Exclamo Kizuna para elevar su [Cosmoenergía] mientras su piel se vuelve blanca como la nieve, su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules hielo neón con la pupila felina que brillaba tan intensamente como el zafiro más valioso que exista en el mundo mientras su [Cosmos] dorado se volvía azul con destellos ámbar siendo que en su brazo derecho aparecía un rayo negro mientras que en su brazo derecho un rayo morado combinado con el rayo dorado de [Leo]

\- **E-Eso es…¡Es imposible!** – Decía la mujer frente a león dorado que la veía como su pesa - **¡¿Por qué tienes el poder de Zeus en tu posesión?!** –

\- No tengo porque responderte – Dijo Kizuna seriamente para preparar su ataque - _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) - lanzando una esfera formada puramente de cosmos y el rayo negro de gran poder destructivo. Se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y explota al contacto con el oponente liberando una poderosa descarga eléctrica siendo que el rayo negro paraliza al objetivo mientras navega por el cuerpo de la mujer

\- **¿Qué vas a hacerme?** – Pregunto la diosa al ver como su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y levitando

\- Liberare a Kyoko de tu yugo – Decía Kizuna – Eris, se dice que tú y Hades comparten algo en común….odian la luz del sol. La prueba de esto es que pusiste tu [Santuario] en este lugar y la niebla de sangre cubre las nubes haciéndolas tan densas que no dejen pasar los rayos solares -

\- **Aun conociendo esa información…¿Qué piensas hacer?** \- Pregunto Eris burlonamente – **Eres solo un pequeño leoncito que no puede hacer nada en mi contra** –

\- Te equivocas, es posible puesto que no estoy solo – Dijo el castaño de ojos azules para levantar la mano derecha liberando su [Cosmos] al máximo – _**¡[Seki Shiki Tenryou Ha]!**_ (Onda de Espíritus Celestiales) - invocando a los espíritus y el cosmos de los anteriores [Santos Dorados]

[Los has hecho bien hasta ahora, Kizuna] Dijo Kazuma de Leo

\- ¡Maestros, les pido que me presten su fuerza para salvar a una joven alma que fue tomada al sacrificarse por el amor a su hermana menor! – Dijo el mencionado recordando lo que le mostro Rigel durante la batalla que tuvieron

[Acaso….] Decía Sage de Cáncer

\- Si, les pido que usen su poder para emplear la luz dorada para salvar a la joven poseída por el espíritu corrompido de Eris – Explico el actual [Santo de Leo]

Los espíritus estaban sorprendidos pero al ver la mirada de determinación del castaño, confiaron en él y aceptaron su petición

[¡Por las futuras generaciones!] Exclamo Rasgado

[¡Por la verdad!] Exclamo Shijima de Virgo, la antigua vida de Asmita que vino desde el Nirvana

[¡Por la pasión!] Exclamo Kardia

[¡Por los sueños!] Exclamo Camus

[¡Por las probabilidades!] Exclamo Kazuma

[¡Por nuestro orgullo!] Exclamo Lugonis

[¡Por la vida!] Exclamo Sage

[¡Por nuestra misión!] Exclamo El Cid

[¡Por la paz y el amor en este mundo!] Exclamo Touma

[¡Por el futuro que has forjado y por el cual luchas, Kizuna!] Exclamo Sisifo

\- **¿Qué es esto?** – Pregunto la morena nerviosa - **¡Es imposible que los muertos resuciten!...¡Hades jamas lo permitiría!** –

\- ¡Hades está muerto y tú lo acompañaras! – Exclamo el castaño de ojos azules

\- **¡¿Qué es esta luz?!** – Exclamo Eris cubriéndose

" _ **Kizuna, has llegado tan lejos y me has superado, la estrella vieja se apaga para que nazca una nueva, ahora eres la nueva estrella Regulus de Leo"**_

En ese momento el [Santo de Leo] sintió una intensa oleada de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo por lo que recordó las palabras de su padre

" _ **En este forma no te lo debes tomar con calma puesto que usas el poder del rayo y la tierra al mismo tiempo como se fusiona con tu [Cosmos] para mantener el equilibrio. Por lo que tu trinidad con estos 3 poderes no es nada perfecto, no podrás aguantar más allá de 5 minutos. Sin embargo, entre más poder uses, ese tiempo se irá reduciendo. Después de eso, quedaras en un estado casi catatónico y anémico, siendo que si estas herido, el dolor era la peor agonía que jamás hayas experimentado. Termina esta pelea, en ese tiempo o antes y no consumas mucha energía"**_

[¡HAREMOS QUE LA ESPERANZA SURJA EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD!] Exclamaron los 12 espíritus de los [Santos Dorados] [¡KIZUNA DE LEO, HEREDA NUESTRO ESPÍRITU Y LEGADO!]

\- Acepto el legado y el espíritu que me otorgan – Dijo el castaño reuniendo el poder de la luz dorada en su puño que se cubrió con un manto dorado - ¡Vuelve a la luz…..KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - exclamo con fuerza para golpear el pecho de la mencionada para que de su cuerpo saliera una miasma negra a la par que desactiva los relámpagos teniendo a una hermosa mujer, de larguísimo cabello fino y oscuro. Sus facciones son rasgadas y finas, provistas de elegancia. La chica abría los ojos viendo al [Santo Dorado] que la salvo

\- ¿Kizuna…sama? –

\- Bienvenida de vuelta, Kyoko-san – Comento el mencionado con una cálida sonrisa

\- ¿Kizuna-sama?... ¿Qué hará? – Pregunto la identificada como Kyoko preocupada al ver como la dejaba en un pilar del lugar

\- Salvare a este mundo y terminare esto de una vez por todas – Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

En ese momento llego el mencionado que vio y sintió el poder de su kouhai por lo que se sorprendió pero más cuando vio la posición que tomo

\- Kizuna…acaso tu…- Decía el ex-[Santo de Orión]

– Kyoko-nee, Rigel-senpai creo que esto es el adiós– Dijo el mencionado – Sean felices – para tele transportarlos

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS KIZUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron ambos ex-[Santos] mientras derramaban lagrimas desapareciendo del lugar

[ **¿Que intentas hacer?** ] Pregunto el miasma rojo

\- Voy a usar la técnica capaz de superar a los dioses, aun cuando me cueste mi honor de [Santo Dorado] y mi vida…..¡VOY A SUPERARTE Y A ELIMINAR TU MALIGNA PRESENCIA -

[ **¡Alejate!...¡NO!** ] Chillo el espíritu de la diosa

\- ¡Estas acabada Eris! – Exclamo Kizuna

[ **No, por favor… ¡ten piedad de mí, [Leo]!** ]

\- ¡Prepárate para recibir la fuerza destructora que es comparable a la del Big Bang, la explosión que originó el universo! – Exclamo el [Santo de Leo] - ¡Por la esperanza, el futuro y la paz, juro que encontrare a Atenea-sama y derrotare al [Universo Alternativo]… _ **¡[Athenna Exclamation]!**_ (Exclamación de Athena) – ejecutando la técnica liberando una inmensa cantidad de energía

[¡ **GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!] Dio su última exclamación el alma de Eris que fue eliminada para siempre

Kizuna se dirigió a donde estaban sus camaradas mientras su piel, ojos y cabello volvían a la normalidad pero cuando iba a dar un paso sintió otra oleada de dolor pero más intensa como le faltaba el aire y su visión de volvía borrosa

(No, aun no) Penso Kizuna para seguir caminando con dificultad (Tengo que volver a [Ataraxia])

\- Entrada del Santuario de Eris – Minutos después -

Kyoko y Rigel al ver la explosión por lo que supieron que paso para empezar a derramar lágrimas pero de pronto sintieron un [Cosmos] y vieron como el [León Dorado] llegaba frente a ellos para que la morena lo abrazara derramando lagrimas

\- ¡Idiota!... ¡Me preocupaste! – Exclamo la ex-[Saintia de Equulus] sollozando

\- Lo siento, Kyoko-nee – Comento el moreno pero sintieron un gran dolor por el abrazo de la chica - ¿Y qué harán ahora? – pregunto curioso

\- No podemos volver al [Neo-Santuario] – Dijo Rigel seriamente con una gran tristeza en su voz

\- Por eso hemos decidido redimirnos y viajar por el mundo ayudando en la erradicación del ejército del [Universo Alternativo] como procesar el amor y la paz– Respondio Kyoko mientras que tenía una mano del peli platino en su hombro y puso una de sus manos sobre esta

Kizuna apareció dos maletas junto con un dispositivo de comunicación en forma de reloj de pulso y una carta

\- Llegue a un acuerdo con el Patriarca luego de enfrentar a Junko – Explico el [Santo de Leo] – Me dijo que si derrotaba a Eris, les daría amnistía por sus crimines pero si moría, los iban a ejecutar –

\- Kizuna…- Dijo el peli platino sorprendido después de leer la carta

\- Ya se le notificó a Shouko-san – Dijo el moreno – Se lo encargue a alguien que conozco bien y que es cercana a tu hermana, Kyo-nee –

\- Gracias por todo – Dijo la pareja

\- Cuando sientan que sus pecados han sido perdonados, vuelvan a casa – Comento el moreno con una sonrisa para que ambos desapareciera mientras Kizuna salto para volverse en meteoro y volver a su hogar. Lo que no noto es que sobre ellos estaba un hombre de cabello azul Francia, ojos cafes y piel bronceada con una armadura ligera de color aguamarina con grecas de oro blanco con una ala en cada ante brazo y dos alas en los tobillos de las botas

\- Parece que tengo algo que reportarle a Hermes-sama – Dijo el joven para desaparecer

\- Isla Flotante Grecia –

 _ ***La guerra ha terminado, el señor [Kizuna Hida de Leo] ha vencido a la diosa Eris y ha salvado la [Isla Flotante Grecia]"**_

 _ **¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**_

La euforia y felicidad no se hicieron esperar, la guerra santa….la primera [Guerra Santa] de esta era fue a favor de los [Santos de Atenea], la gente estaba contenta por lo que todos volvieron a su casa como los edificios salieron a flote para que los restaurantes tuvieran lleno total como envíos, las tiendas de abarrotes y materias primas vendieron tu inventario en un 75%. Siendo que la [Academia Culinaria Toutuski] empezara los preparativos para el gran banquete de celebración

Kizuna llegaba por lo que fue a la casa más cercana donde toco y al verlo lo recibieron como una celebridad para que le prestaran el baño donde se lavó las manos y su cara para estar presentable. Luego de unas fotos como una comida y palabras de agradecimiento se fue al lugar donde todos lo esperaban….el [Comedor Galaxy]

\- Comedor Galaxy –

El lugar había sido reservado para una fiesta privada con los guerreros que fueron al frente, las parejas de estos, sus maestros, el [Patriarca], la líder de la [Saintias] y los [10 de elite]. Todos disfrutaban de la comida en estilo buffet mientras que platicaban sobre sus experiencias hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un moreno de ojos grises vestido con una armadura de oro que todos reconocieron para aplaudirle por su valor y coraje, la primera en ponerse delante del moreno fue Olivia que primero le soltó una bofetada para luego abrazarlo en lagrimas

\- ¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido! – Sollozaba la líder de las [Saintias] - ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso! –

\- Lo siento Oli-neesan – Dijo el [Santo de Leo] abrazándola para tranquilizarla e ir con los demás que lo recibieron siendo que Erina y Alice le servían la comida como le daban en la boca, cosa que puso celosas a las demás - Esta delicioso, como siempre Erina –

\- ¿Eh?...¿C-Como supo que yo lo prepare? – Pregunto la mencionada sonrojada

\- Tú estilo gourmet y el estilo Yukihira que aprendiste durante tu entrenamiento para el [Shokugeki de Régimen] están plasmado en este platillo – Respondió la máxima autoridad del mundo culinario – Platillo tiene su toque personal, por ejemplo, este platillo una versión futurista de la Moussaka hecha por Alice, la Fasolada fue hecha por Hisako y el vino por Ryoukou –

Las chicas estaban felices de que el [Santo de Leo] reconociera su cocina por lo que sonrieron hermosamente. Luego de estar un rato, se retiró pero no sin antes brindar e ir a su casa pero lo que nadie noto es como el cuerpo de Kizuna estaban sangrando por debajo de la armadura pero que él [Santo] uso una versión miniatura para que no saliera. Al salir del comedor y llegar a la entrada del [Neo Santuario] empezó su calvario debido a que la barrera que había puesto en los bordes de su vestimenta desaparecieron dejando salir toda la sangre que contenía como si se tratara de una cascada. Se sostuvo el abdomen y empezó a subir la escalinata mientras derramaba su sangre en los escalones como por las casas. Varias veces cayó hasta que llego a la casa de Leo donde se metió al baño donde todo estaba preparado

Fue cosa de Olivia o de Erza, ellas siempre se preocupaban por él

El moreno se lavó el cuerpo para posteriormente meterse a la tina donde trato de relajarse como pudo pero sin perder la consciencia. Usando el resto del [Cosmos] que le quedaba detuvo las hemorragias y cerro un poco las heridas internas que tenía. Después de unos minutos elimino el agua para ir a su armario y ponerse el traje pero sentía como si cada movimiento de su cuerpo fuera una tortura

\- Tal parece que mi cuerpo no está bien – Dijo el moreno para que usara el [Another Dimension] desde su casa para abrir el portal que lo llevaría donde estudiaba, pero ese sería algo que no debio de hacer puesto que con ello dreno el poco [Cosmos] que le quedaba

\- Cuarto de Kizuna – Ataraxia – 5:40 am -

El moreno llego a su hogar para ponerse el uniforme y mandar un mensaje a su hermana como a sus subordinadas que se encontraran donde todo empezó puesto que sentía que ese lugar sería bueno para "regresar a casa"

\- Bordes del Float de Ataraxia –

En ese momento se encontraban Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Sylvia y Reiri que lo recibían con una sonrisa para que el moreno se acercara a ellas, estando a uno centímetros

\- Bienvenido a casa, Kizuna – Dijo Reiri con mucho cariño, haciendo a un lado su faceta de comandante

\- Nee…- Decía el mencionado para que en ese momento caiga en los brazos de Aine que se estaba acercando a él – ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – bramo en un horrible grito que se escuchó como si un león hubiera muerto por lo que todos se despertaron para posteriormente perder el conocimiento y su ropa se tornara de color rojo como un líquido salía de sus mangas y camisa. Todas quedarían en shock por que no se explican cómo paso, hasta que reaccionaron…

\- ¡Kizuna! – Gritaba Aine desesperada al verlo de esa manera

\- ¡Resiste Kizuna! – Lloraba Yurishia a lágrima tendida

\- ¡Hida-kun! – Exclamo Hayuru alterada

\- ¡Capitán! – Exclamo Sylvia sin saber que hacer

\- ¡Aquí la comandante! – Llamaba Reiri - ¡Envíen a las siguientes coordenadas una ambulancia de inmediato!... ¡Kizuna, por favor, debes de soportar!...por favor, no me dejes – suplico abrazándolo

Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Sylvia y Reiri gritaban y lloraban llamando al moreno para que no cerrara los ojos porque si lo hacen, tal vez nunca los volviera a abrir

La peli platina tenía la cabeza de su novio en su regazo mientras llora lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza

La rubia tomo una de sus manos para llevarla a su pecho pidiéndole que reaccionara

Su hermana le reclamaba el por qué estaba así y que resistiera que no cerrara los ojos

La morena menor estaba llorando cabizbaja

Silvya angustiada y sin saber que hacer mientras que trataba le decía que no cerrara los ojos

Mientras el moreno sentía como perdía la consciencia y su visión se volvia borrosa siendo que ya no oía nada, tan solo veía como su hermana, sus novias y sus subalternas derramaban lagrimas gritando desesperadas. En tanto, el moreno tenía un solo pensamiento

 _ **"Gracias Atenea-sama por lo que he vivido, gracias por haberme elegido como el [León Dorado] de tu ejército, gracias por darme un propósito en la vida cuando lo perdí todo, gracias por la fuerza que me diste hasta el último momento para llegar a Ataraxia… gracias por darme grandes amigos y a las mujeres que amo todo mi ser. Por fin puedo recostarme tras una vida tan dura...ahora iré a descansar sabiendo que he hecho lo correcto con mi tiempo en esta tierra. Peleé una buena batalla, terminé la carrera... y mantuve la esperanza"**_

\- Hospital de Ataraxia –

Las chicas de Amaterasu y la comandante de Ataraxia se encontraban en la sala de espera hasta que el doctor llego pero su mirada era complicada pero el ambiente se encontraba a su alrededor, no era muy alentador

\- Parientes o conocidos de Kizuna Hida – Dijo el medico

\- Soy su hermana – Dijo la morena mayor

\- Somos sus parejas – Comentaron Aine y Yurishia

\- ¿Qué tiene Kizuna? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- No me explico cómo es que pudo llegar hasta aquí en el estado que se encuentra– Dijo el doctor aturdido

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Reiri ansiosamente

\- Tras varios estudios de valoración y demás, los resultados arrojan varias heridas en el cuerpo, sus músculos completamente desgarrados, pérdida de sangre, contusiones internas, sangrado interno de órganos vitales por perforación, varios hematomas en el cuerpo como varias costillas rotas que sospechamos que perforaron los órganos como varios niveles altos de estrés físico…fue una suerte de que no ha muerto - Explico el doctor

\- ¿Suerte, dice? – Mascullo la Hida mayor con el fleco cubriéndole los ojos para que tome de la bata al doctor - ¡MI HERMANO ESTA EN ESA MALDITA CAMA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE!… ¡¿Y DICE QUE ESO ES SUERTE?! – llorando abiertamente

\- T-Tranquilícese comandante – Dijo Himekawa para que la mencionada se siente en una silla con un semblante devastado siendo que Slyvia y Hayuru se pusieron a sus lados tomando sus manos. Pero cuando nada podía ser peor…apareció otro doctor con una mirada de aflicción

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el primer medico

\- Parientes de Kizuna Hida – Dijo el segundo doctor

\- Son ellos –

\- Lamento darles esta noticia pero hace unos segundos…-

Al oír eso todas quedaron estáticas, mientras que las palabras de medico resonaban

Aine se sostenía la cabeza diciendo incoherencias

Yurishia se desmayó del impacto de la noticia

Hayuru cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente teniendo sus manos en su boca

Sylvia derramaba lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que escucho

Reiri, no pudo más y se desmorono mientras que se retorcía de dolor al enterarse de eso, liberando gritos de negación y dolor

\- Isla Flotante Grecia –

En las calles del lugar iban corriendo dos jóvenes que se dirigían a un punto específico

Una de ellas era una joven de tez color damasco, usa una toga y un faldilla de color blanco debajo de su armadura como si fuera un vestido. Su cabello es de tamaño medio, de color de color rojo granate y sus ojos son color café.

Junto a ella viene una chica con el cabello rubio y ondulado llegándole hasta los hombros. Es de contextura delgada y alta, tiene ojos de color azul oscuro con un tono violáceo teniendo un pañuelo en el cuello de color aguamarina que vestía como la pelirroja

En ese momento divisaron el lugar, el [Comedor Galaxy], para abrir la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- ¿Qué sucede, Shouko…Mii? – Pregunto Olivia

\- Tenemos terribles noticas – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Por qué están tan agitadas? – Pregunto Yuna

\- Encontramos en los escalones de la casa de Aries hasta la casa de Leo un rastro de sangre – Respondió Mii

\- Y la estrella de Regulus empezó a parpadear con menos intensidad – Completo la pelirroja

\- Kizuna…- Comento Integra preocupada para que en ese momento entrara al lugar una joven de bella apariencia, de cabello rubio opaco que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color verde, su es piel igualmente pálida. Luce un corto vestido de una sola pieza de color blanca debajo de su armadura, además de una pañoleta alrededor de su cuello

\- ¡Katya! – Dijo Mirajane

\- Noticia de último minuto, Kizuna-sama….- Decía la rubia pálida provocando que cayeran los platos como copas para que las chicas cayera de rodillas y los hombres aprieten los puños mientras todos lloran

La noticia que dio el doctor como las tres jóvenes guerreras fue…

" _ **KIZUNA HIDA/KIZUNA-SAMA HA CAÍDO EN ESTADO DE COMA"**_

Schwarzesmarken OP – White Forces

 **Hate no nai zetsubou dake nokosareta tatakai ni ikiru**

Kizuna sentía como caía en la oscuridad, lo raro es que no sentia dolor o sufrimiento, cuando se detuvo, vio que en donde aterrizo parecía ser un desierto. Al ver el cielo noto como la luz del sol no aparecía en el cielo, se encontraba nublado

 **Kuzure yuku konna sekai de tatta hitotsu shinjiru no wa kono kokoro no itami**

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto el moreno para ir a un lugar donde había luz por lo que camino encontrando una cuidad en ruinas y gente sin esperanza

 **(Black cross sorting With tears in force.**

 **Let's fly together until the dream is visible.**

 **I want to be a dark despair Energy.**

 **Schwarzesmarken arms now!)**

*Bienvenido seas, mi nombre es…* Decia una voz para que el [Santo Dorado] volteara

 **Maiagaru hakuen wo mikata ni toraeteku musuu no yami wo**

 **Tatakai no naka idondeku kinou wo koeru jibun ni**

 **Kanashimi ni tachitsukushi namida shita ano hi sae**

 **Ima wa tada shinjitsu ni chikazuku tame no kate ni naru kara**

 **Tadashisa wo mamorinuku to ketsui shita ano hi ga aru kara**

 **Ima hibiku kuro no senkoku kono kokoro ni kakusareta chikai tsuyosa wo matou**

 ** _Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5*_**

 ** _Seiya: La batalla final ha terminado con la lamentable caída de Kizuna en el coma, sus familiares, amores y amigos lloran por él pero nuestro héroe se encuentra en el purgatorio por lo que con ayuda de una vieja amiga se revela que despertó el Octavo Sentido y tiene la oportunidad de volver al mundo de los vivos pero deberá cruzar la ruta más peligrosa que existe en ese plano existencial…La Fortaleza del Pandemónium y luchar contra las Trinity Seven, las guardianas de han obtenido la trinidad del alma, cuerpo y poder_**

 ** _Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "Rumbo a la Fortaleza del Pandemonium: El primer nivel, La Soberbia" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí dejaremos el capítulo de hoy, este es el último capítulo de la saga "Una Nueva Guerra Santa" e inicio de la "Saga del Purgatorio"_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	11. Colmillo 10: Fortaleza del Pandemónium 1

Colmillo 10: Rumbo a la Fortaleza del Pandemónium: El primer nivel, La Soberbia

 _ **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**_

 _ **Simbología:**_

 _ **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**_

 _ **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**_

 _ ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**_

 _ **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**_

 _ **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**_

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo" Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**_

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken] Técnicas**_

 _ **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**_

 _ **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**_

\- ¿? –

Kizuna caminaba por las calles viendo como parecían como las ciudades devastadas por el [Universo Alternativo] pero en condiciones inmundas donde abundaba la droga y la prostitución. Nubes negras cubrían el cielo sin dejar rastro de luz. Viendo su cuerpo, noto que se encontraba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa del mismo color pegada, pantalón de combate y botas

*Bienvenido seas mi nombre es…* Dijo una voz para que el moreno volteara para ver a una chica de aparentemente 17-18 años. Tiene el cabello corto, rizado y de color rosa pálido. Sus ojos también son de color rosa. Tiene un prendedor en forma de la nave espacial en un costado de su cabello. Viste una chaqueta color beige debajo de su uniforme con capucha y un lazo rojo en su pecho. También usa medias largas color negro que le tapan más allá de sus rodillas y zapatos blancos – ¡¿Idashi-kun?! – exclamo sorprendida

\- ¡¿Nanami-san?! – Exclamo el mencionado al ver a la chica de la misma manera - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Soy la guía del purgatorio, algo así como IA de un video juego que te da las instrucciones – Dijo la peli rosa pálida

\- Creo que solo Nanami-san haría esa clase de comparación – Comento el [Santo de Leo] para que viera como saca una pantalla holográfica notando como observaba varias cosas

\- Ya veo – Dijo la identificada como Nanami seriamente – Tu verdadero nombre es Kizuna Hida y eres un [Santo Dorado de Atenea] que ha caído en coma por lo que llegaste al purgatorio –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el moreno

\- ¿Qué esperabas luego de usar todo ese poder y esas heridas? – Pregunto la peli rosa para darle una bofetada - ¿Por qué…? – pregunto cabizbaja

\- ¿Nanami? – Pregunto el moreno

\- ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras un guerrero legendario?! – Exclamo la nombrada derramando lagrimas – ¡Habríamos luchado a tu lado contra Junko y la [Gran Tragedia] nunca habría pasado!…¡Y yo como muchas personas mas no hubiéramos muerto y el [Universo Alternativo]!...¡¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo si en estos años que se ausentaron hubo demasiadas pérdidas humanas?!... ¡¿Por qué abandonaron la tierra cuando más los necesitaba?! – grito sacando su frustración

\- Desgraciadamente no podía hacer eso debido a que aún no era y no es tiempo – Respondió el moreno seriamente - Debemos encontrar a la actual encarnación de Atenea, cuando ella aparezca, podremos luchar. Ella se sacrificó cuando Balor quiso declaro guerra contra el santuario, perdimos a muchos [Santos] como soldados en ese conflicto y el ataque el universo alternativo nos tomó por sorpresa por lo que no pudimos hacer nada más que elevarnos al cielo como esperar la llegada de nuestra señora y luchar como cimentamos la [Isla Flotante Grecia]. Hemos mantenido a las personas de la tierra y los [Megafloats] fuera de nuestro mundo protegiéndolas de la ambición y hambre de poder de los [Dioses Corrompidos], aun cuando nuestras muertes sean en el silencio –

Chiaki no tenía conocimiento de esto por lo que se sintió mal al reclamar sin conocer antes las dos caras de la moneda, ellos han muerto por proteger a la tierra, sabeindo que jamas serán recordados como héroes caídos a pesar de dar su vida por las personas del mudno

\- Sin embargo, en el [Neo-Santuario], cargaremos con todas esas vidas que se han perdido, incluso despues de la muerte …ese será nuestro mayor pecado. Mate a mis amigos y a mis camaradas para detener los planes retorcidos de Junko Enoshima pero no fue suficiente debido a que llego a la [Fundación Futuro] donde Chisa y el jefe Tengan se transformaron en [Ultimate Despair]. Luego en esta [Guerra Santa] nuevamente me tuve que manchar las manos con su sangre…me siento repugnante pero si es el precio por la paz de la tierra, lo aceptare como estare listo para recibir mis castigo cuando me llege la hora – Comento el moreno apretando los puños con fuerza al punto de sangrar

Nanami no sabía que decir o que hacer debido a que las palabras del moreno fueron algo que no espero, muchos le hubieran reclamado el por qué los abofeteo y le gritarían lo que sentían. Kizuna no lo hizo, el respondió sus preguntas con calma sin recriminarle nada o vociferar su enojo

\- ¿Entonces estoy en el purgatorio? – Pregunto el moreno

\- A-Ah, si – Respondió la peli rosa saliendo de su línea de pensamiento - Es un espacio transitorio de purificación y expiación donde, después de la muerte, las personas que han muerto sin pecado mortal pero que han cometido pecados leves no perdonados o graves ya perdonados en vida pero sin satisfacción penitencial, tienen que purificarse de esas manchas a causa de la pena temporal contraída para poder acceder a la visión beatífica de Dios. Debido a que todo aquel que entra en el Purgatorio terminará entrando al Cielo tarde o temprano, el Purgatorio no es una forma de Infierno. Las plegarias a Dios por los muertos, la celebración de eucaristías y las indulgencias pueden acortar la estadía de una o varias almas que estén en dicho estado. Aunque las penas que se sufren son más leves que las del Infierno, también son muy dolorosas, pero no son eternas y purifican porque la persona no está empedernida en una opción por el mal. Por eso el Purgatorio es la purificación final de los elegidos, la última etapa de la santificación según la religión católica. También aquí se encuentran las almas olvidadas o como en tu caso que quedaron en coma como en estado vegetativo –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el moreno

\- Pero hay algo diferente en ti – Comento la peli rosa – Por lo normal, deberías verte como los demás que te has cruzado. Sin embargo tu estas lleno de vida y tu cara no estas pálida, que raro….- posando una mano en su barbilla

\- ¿Lo dice la que es la Virgilio de este lugar? – Pregunto Kizuna con una cara graciosa y una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

(Nota: Hago referencia a Virgilio, El espíritu de un poeta fallecido en épocas pasadas. Actúa como guía para Dante, explicándole los detalles sobre los distintos círculos del Infierno en la Divina Comedia)

\- E-Es la primera vez que me pasa – Dijo la peli rosa sonrojada – Solo tengo 6 meses en el trabajo. La anterior Virgilio, Amithiel-san, se retiró y volvió a ser un ángel –

\- E-Entiendo… ¿pero no será porque estoy en coma es que me veo con vida? – Pregunto el moreno

\- No, incluso en coma deberías ser un…- Decía la peli rosa para tener un momento de iluminación – Idashi-kun…no, Hida-kun…¿puedes usar una de tus técnicas? –

\- ¿Esta segura? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Si – Comento Nanami seriamente

Kizuna elevo su [Cosmos] para luego lanzar una técnicas básico que aprendió del legendario [Santo de Sagitario] Seiya

\- _**¡[Pegasasu Ryuu Sei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) – Exclamo Kizuna que desde su puño proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido (MACH) pero nota como apenas y le hace daño a una pared de hormigón cuando supuestamente debería romperla - ¿Qué está pasando? –

\- Entonces es como sospechaba – Dijo la peli rosa – Estas en el indicio de despertar el [Arayashiki] – comento bastante sorprendida

\- ¡¿Te refieres al octavo sentido que desafía las leyes de la muerte?! – Exclamo Kizuna recibiendo una afirmación

\- Correcto – Comento Nanami - El octavo sentido reside en un lugar del [Cosmos] todavía más profundo que el del séptimo sentido y todo el mundo muere sin haberse dado cuenta en ningún momento de que lo poseía. Y naturalmente, cuando una persona muere, el octavo sentido aflora por primera vez. Tras la muerte de un ser humano, cesa la actividad de los primeros siete sentidos que hasta entonces había utilizado. Es justo entonces cuando aparece… -

\- El [Arayashiki], el [Octavo Sentido] – Completo Kizuna

\- Por ahora sígueme – Dijo la peli rosa pálida

\- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Tu solo sígueme, ponte la capucha de tu gabardina y esto – Dijo Nanami dándole una mascarilla con calentador de cuello color negro

\- ¿Chiaki? – Pregunto nuevamente el moreno llamándola por su nombre pero al no recibir respuesta de la chica decidió obedecerla

Schwarzesmarken OP – White Forces

 **Hate no nai zetsubou dake nokosareta tatakai ni ikiru**

Aparece el medallón de punta de flecha mientras cae en un fondo oscuro, rodeado de espuma de agua para que Kizuna lo sostenga.

 **Kuzure yuku konna sekai de tatta hitotsu shinjiru no wa kono kokoro no itami**

El suelo se abre provocando que caiga al vacío llegando al purgatorio que tiene su cielo cubierto por nubes de tormenta que no dejan pasar los rayos del sol mientras llueve.

 **(Black cross sorting With tears in force.**

 **Let's fly together until the dream is visible.**

 **I want to be a dark despair Energy.**

 **Schwarzesmarken arms now!)**

Se ve como Kizuna aparece arriba de un edificio parecido a la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza], se hace un a toma de su rostro, acercándose a los ojos dejando ver su pupila felina. Aparece la armadura dorada y emerge el símbolo de "Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia"

 **Maiagaru hakuen wo mikata ni toraeteku musuu no yami wo**

 **Tatakai no naka idondeku kinou wo koeru jibun ni**

Aparecen varios muertos que intentan entrar en una fortaleza para que una chica de armadura morada los elimine con una ráfaga de energía

 **Kanashimi ni tachitsukushi namida shita ano hi sae**

Se ve a Kizuna mientras pasa el como mato a Eris, se vea Aine mientras que aparece un recuerdo en su mente sobre su pasado aparecen Seiko, Makoto y Chiaki

 **Ima wa tada shinjitsu ni chikazuku tame no kate ni naru kara**

Luego pasa una imagen de los alumnos fallecidos de la clase 77 y 78 para que se vea la toma de las 7 guardianas del purgatorio

 **Tadashisa wo mamorinuku to ketsui shita ano hi ga aru kara**

Se ve a Kizuna para que recuerde las batallas que ha tenido en Ataraxia como se ve la imagen de Aine y Yurishia a los lados de su cuerpo mientras le sostienen las manos viéndolo con tristeza y anhelo

 **Ima hibiku kuro no senkoku kono kokoro ni kakusareta chikai tsuyosa wo matou**

Kizuna entra a la fortaleza pasando sobre todos los muertos que están en la entrada para enfrentar a la primera guardiana

\- ¿? –

Kizuna seguía a la que había llamado con el hombre de Chiaki hasta que llegaron a un edificio que se le hizo particularmente familiar

\- Esto es…- Dijo el moreno sorprendido

\- Si, es la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] del Purgatorio – Respondió la peli rosa – Con el esfuerzo de todos terminamos en estos años. Me gradué hace medio año y se me fue elegida como la Virgilio del sector donde te encontrabas –

Ambos pasaron al lugar donde se encontraban varios alumnos como profesores de la academia que habían fallecido en la [Gran Tragedia]. En el camino se encontraron a un joven de cabello marrón y algo puntiagudo, además de ojos también marrones. Lleva una sudadera con capucha de color gris amarronado, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas rojas. Es bastante bajo, convirtiéndose en el segundo más pequeño de su clase.

\- Oh, Nanami-senpai – Dijo el chico

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Naegi-kun – Saludo la mencionada alegremente

\- ¿Quién es la persona a su lado? – Pregunto el identificado como Naegi al ver a un hombre alto y fortalecido, que usa un atuendo negro que tiene una mascarilla que cubre la mitad de su rostro mientras que usa una capucha pero noto sus ojos tan grises como una tormenta pero sus pupilas parecían ser como las de un gato

\- Es un viajero, lo traje para que comiera en la cafetería – Respondió Chiaki – Vamos – recibiendo una afirmación mientras pasaba a lado de Naegi. Así estuvieron viendo a varios compañeros y amigos de Kizuna siendo que no se veía pero estaba llorando debido a que veía que a pesar de estar muertos sonreían y parecían que no le tenían rencor

\- Cafetería –

Luego de que Nanami le pidiera a Hanamura que les prepara algo delicioso, ambos empezaron a comer, al menos la peli rosa por que el chico "misterioso" no había tocado su comida mientras tenía una mirada de tristeza

*Veo que tienes compañía* Dijo una voz para que ambos vieran a una mujer de poco más de veinte años, alrededor de los 21 años de edad de estatura promedio con ojos púrpuras y una tez enfermiza, pero a pesar de eso tiene una figura voluptuosa. Ella tiene un pelo gris pálido bastante largo. Lleva una chaqueta de color oscuro con la identificación de la Fundación del Futuro pegada a la solapa, una camisa blanca, una minifalda oscura sostenida por…un cinturón púrpura, medias negras largas y unos zapatos púrpuras, usa aparatos ortopédicos. Ella también lleva guantes púrpuras con una sola raya blanca en el medio

\- Kimura-senpai – Dijo Chiaki para que el [Santo de Leo] viera a su primer y gran amor por lo que se sorprendió de ver que seguía tan hermosa como cuando estaba viva, a su parecer. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas que no se notaban por su máscara y su capucha - ¿Puedo sentarme? –

(Seiko…) Pensó el moreno

\- Adelante – Dijo la peli rosa notando como el moreno estaba cabizbajo

\- ¿Le pasa algo a tu acompañante? – Pregunto la peli gris para que el chico se levantara siendo que este la miro ante de salir pero ella al ver esos ojos gris tormenta supo de inmediato quien era por lo que empezó a derramar lagrimas

¿Cómo no lo iba a reconocer?

Si era el único hombre que amo con todo su ser y que deseaba volver a ver por lo que estaba llorando de felicidad

\- Gracias dios mío….gracias – Decía Seiko sollozando

\- ¿Kimura-senpai? - Pregunto Chiaki

\- ¿Ese es Kizaru, no es así? – Cuestiono la peli gris – ¡Ese sujeto con el que estabas es mi Kizaru! – afirmo sorprendiendo a su kouhai puesto que no espero que con tan solo la mirara la reconociera

(¿Tan fuerte es su amor?) Se preguntó la peli rosa viendo cómo se iba a buscarlo su senpai

\- Tejado –

El moreno estaba bajo la lluvia recordando las caras que vio por lo que sintió una fuerte opresión en el corazón mientras derramaba lagrimas

*Con que aquí estas* Dijo una voz para ver a…

\- Chiaki – Respondió el moreno - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto yendo directo al punto

\- Es el deber del Virgilio mostrar todo el purgatorio a una alma que llega, en especial un alma que alcanzo el 8° sentido, a este tipo de almas se les cumple su última voluntad – Explico la peli rosa – Tú quieras verlos y ver a Kimura-senpai otra vez –

\- Parece que en este lugar, la privacidad se va de paseo – Comento el moreno

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – Pregunto la peli rosa

\- Volveré al mundo de los vivos, mi misión como [Santo de Atenea] no ha terminado, aún tengo pendientes – Respondió el moreno

\- Comprendo, si es el caso, entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder – Dijo la peli rosa para que ambos se fueran de la academia

\- Entrada de la Academia –

La Virgilio y el [Santo de Leo] salían del lugar mientras que el moreno no veía atrás puesto que le era difícil despedirse de todos ellos

*¿Dónde crees que vas? Kizuna* Dijo una voz para que el mencionado vea a su amada con un paraguas

-…-

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota, sé que eres tú! – Comento la peli gris para que el moreno aun debajo de la lluvia revelo su rostro para que la joven viera como derramaba lagrimas

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Seiko – Dijo el Hida menor con su ceño tranquilo y una leve sonrisa

Ambos se acercaron al otro para que al estar frente a frente unieron sus frentes mientras se miran a los ojos. Era como si nada existiera en ese momento, era un sentimiento que nacía desde lo más profundo de sus corazones, entre lanzaron sus manos para darse un beso lleno de todos sentimientos que tenían guardados dentro de sus corazones. Parecía que la lluvia no la sentían en lo más mínimo, olvidándose e incluso de que Chiaki estaba viéndolos con un fuerte sonrojo. De un momento a otro, el moreno abrazo a la peli gris sorprendiéndola al escucharle sollozar

\- Perdóname – Se disculpó el moreno derramando lagrimas – Perdóname por no haberte protegido – lamentando su falta hacia la persona que más ama

\- ¿Kizuna? – Pregunto la [Ultimate Pharmacist]

\- Si tan solo hubiera matado a Chisa o a Enoshima…tú... tú…- Comentaba el mencionado con amargura

Seiko no imagino que su muerte le hubiera dolido tanto por lo que lo abrazo para calmar todo el dolor que le transmitía mientras que le decía…

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, actuaste como creíste que era prudente, siempre confié en ti y siempre lo hare, aunque ya no este contigo en cuerpo, mi espíritu siempre se encuentra a tu lado – tocando el brazo donde Kizuna tiene su cubre bocas

En ese momento aparecieron todos los demás miembros que veían a la pareja con una sonrisa, cuando se dieron cuenta el moreno se acercó a ellos para platicar

\- Habitación de Kizuna – Hospital de Ataraxia –

En ese momento llega Mii y Shoko escoltando a una chica de cabello color ciruela largo, el cual lo lleva muy disparejo, como es notado en su flequillo y sus ojos son de color morado grisáceo. Usa un uniforme de enfermera que consiste de una blusa rosa pastel, con un cuello y mangas abombadas de color blanco, junto con una falda corta de color celeste. Sobre su ropa también lleva un delantal blanco, que en un costado tiene dos franjas rojas: una larga en vertical, y otra corta en horizontal. Aparte de esto, Mikan tiene su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha vendados, y lleva un parche pequeño en su rodilla izquierda. Se puede apreciar que tiene un lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo que traía un maletín

*¡Ella es…!*

*¡No puede ser….¡¿en verdad está aquí?!*

*Es considerada como una eminencia en el mundo de la medicina y la enfermería*

*Es la famosa Mikan Tsumiki*

*¿Qué hace en Ataraxia?*

La peli ciruela se acercaba a la recepción donde se encontraba una enfermera que estaba impactada al verla

\- Buenos días…¿Me puede decir donde se encuentra la habitación de Kizuna Hida? – Pregunto la chica seriamente

\- S-Si, está en la habitación 1XX – Respondió la enfermera recepcionista para que las 3 chicas fueran, encontrando al [Santo de Leo] conectado y entubado por lo que las dos [Santias] cerraron la puerta para que la peli ciruela tomara una mano del moreno

\- Perdóname…- Decia Mikan llorando – Has peleado tanto por este mundo y yo no pude nada por ti, ahora te encuentras en esta cama con los ojos cerrados, sin que puedas vernos a mi como a las demás….¡Idiota!...¡No debiste hacer algo así! – recordando cómo se enteró del estado de su amado [León Dorado]

Flashback

Mikan y las demás estaban festejando el triunfo de Kizuna en su casa cuando alguien toco la puerta

La peli ciruela fue a abrir para ver a dos [Saintias] que conocía puesto que ya las había atendido antes

\- Shouko-san, Mii-san – Dijo la joven - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –

\- Tsumiki-san – Dijo la rubia – Necesitamos que vengas con nosotras a la [Academia de Defensa Estratégica Ataraxia] –

\- ¿P-Por qué me piden algo así de la nada? – Pregunto la mencionada desconcertada para que le entreguen una carta - ¡¿El [Patriarca] ha solicitado mis servicios?! –

\- Si, vaya por sus cosas, la esperaremos aquí – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Q-Quien es el enfermo? – Pregunto la peli ciruela

\- Debemos irnos pronto – Contesto la rubia sin contestar la pregunta de la joven por lo que se molesto

\- Tengo que saber a quién cuido y que padece para llevar el material correcto – Dijo la peli ciruela firmemente

\- La persona que tiene que cuidar es Kizuna-sama…- Decia la rubia cabizbaja

\- ¡¿Qué le paso a Kizuna?! – Pregunto Mikan alterada para que la pelirroja le dijera lo que tiene el moreno por lo que, al igual las demás que fueron a ver que pasaba, quedo en shock y cayo de rodillas llorando

Fin del Flashback

\- Cuando supe que habías caído en coma, estaba enojada contigo por ser tan imprudente y temerario mientras sentía como mi mundo se me vino abajo – Dijo Mikan Tsumiki llorando como jamás lo había hecho puesto que le dolía tanto ver a la persona que más ama en este mundo estuviera dormida y no supiera cuando despertara mientras que recordaba todo lo que paso con él en la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] y en la [Isla Flotante Grecia] donde siempre estuvo cuidándola y preocupándose por ella.

\- [Nueva Academia Pico de la Esperanza] – Purgatorio –

Kizuna se encontraba en un salón donde estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros de las clases 77 y 78 como de la [Fundación Futuro], teniendo a Seiko y a Celestia en su regazo

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Pregunto Sakura Ogami

\- Si les soy sincero quisiera quedarme aquí y vivir el tiempo que se nos fue arrebatado por Enoshima – Decía el [Santo Dorado] – Pero…debo volver al mundo de los vivos, mi misión aún no termina, tengo que acabar con todo antes de volver aquí y ser digno de volver a llamarme Kizaru Idashi – haciendo sonreír a todos

\- Creo que siempre has sido así, Kizaru-kun – Dijo Chihiro

*Veo que te la pasas bien, Kizuna* Dijo una voz para que se vea como aparece un peli azul conocido para el moreno

\- ¿Manigoldo? – Pregunto el [Santo de Leo]

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto la morena de trenzas rizadas

\- Si, es un amigo y compañero de armas, el guardián de la 4° casa del zodiaco… ¡[El Santo de Oro que rige y entiende la Muerte, Manigoldo de Cáncer]! – Respondió el moreno de ojos felinos

\- Un placer – Comento el mencionado de forma relajada

\- ¿Pero como me encontraste? - Pregunto Kizuna

\- No fue tan difícil, solo tuve que usar el rastro de tu alma para llegar aqui como me ayude con unos talismanes que me dio Shion - Respondió Manigoldo - En estos momentos estoy con Mikan Tsumiki que cuida tu cuerpo en el hospital de la academia a la que asistes pero cambiando de tema...¿Por qué andas perdiendo el tiempo, leoncito? – pregunto burlonamente, recargándose en la cabeza del moreno

\- Sabes que odio cuando me llamas así, surimi – Respondió Kizuna encarándolo

\- ¿Así que crees que tienes el nivel como para llamarme de esa forma? – Cuestiono el peli azul chocando la frente con el moreno para elevar sus [Cosmos] para que todos vieran como el cuarto se estaba agrietando

\- S-Si e-esos dos si-siguen, van a destruir la escuela – Comento Hirofumi nervioso

En ese momento Kiyotaka y Juuzou trataron de separarlo uno usando las palabras como otro la fuerza pero…

\- ¡Cállense! – Exclamaron ambos guerreros dorados hundiendo la cabeza de ambos mediadores de un puñetazo que estremeció a toda la academia dejando impactados a los presentes

\- Dejando de lado sus tontas discusiones – Comento Celestia - ¿Que hace aquí uno de los [12 Santos Dorados]? – pregunto intrigada

\- Oh, es verdad – Comento el peli azul para que dejaran ambos [Santos] la discusión que sostenían – Debes volver Kizuna, tal parece que tu chistecito de matar a Eris tuvo una consecuencia que se le fue informada al mundo sobre natural e irrito bastante al [Patriarca] –

\- ¿Y esa es? - Pregunto el moreno

\- Las sociedades mágicas quieren conocer a su nuevo [Rey] – Respondió el [Santo de Cáncer]

\- ¿Y eso me incumbe por qué…? – Pregunto Kizuna desinteresado

\- Idiota, tu eres considerado el [Campione] mas joven que existe – Respondió Manigoldo molesto – En pocas palabras, un [Rey]…además de ayudar a que desertara nuevamente Rigel y huyera con Kyoko –

\- ¿¡HA!? – Exclamo Kizuna al solo poder decir eso

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron los presentes - ¡¿IDASHI-KUN ES UN [REY]?! –

\- ¡Maldita suerte, Kizaru-kun se convierte en [Rey] y yo he muerto! – Exclamo Celestia molesta haciendo un berrinche - ¡Si me casaba con él, seria [Reina]! – golpeando el suelo mientras lamenta su mala fortuna

\- D-Dudo que sea como que lo imaginas, Celestia-san – Comento el [León Dorado] con una gota de sudor como los demás al ver esa escena – Dejando eso de lado…¿Cómo le hago para volver? – pregunto curioso

\- Pues tendrías que esperar a despertar el [Arayashiki] – Comento el [Santo de Cáncer]

\- Bueno he despertado un indicio del [Octavo Sentido] – Dijo Kizuna - ¿Y cómo cuando crees que puedo despertarlo? –

\- No sé….semanas, meses o años pero quien sabe si tu cuerpo resista todo ese tiempo – Respondió Manigoldo como si nada

\- ¡¿Cómo que años?! – Exclamo Kizuna zarandeando como fuertemente a Manigoldo - ¡¿Acaso no hay otra opción que sea más rápida?! –

\- ¡Cálmate! – Exclamo el peli azul dándole un coscorrón para que Kizuna se sobe – Existe una forma pero….-

\- ¿Pero? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Tienes una taza de éxito de un 5% - Respondió el [Maestro Santo]

\- Manigoldo-san…¿acaso se refiere a…? – Pregunto Chiaki visiblemente preocupada

\- Si, la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium] – Respondió Manigoldo seriamente sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- ¿[Fortaleza del Pandemónium]? – Pregunto Kizuna

\- Si, es la única conexión que tiene el purgatorio con el mundo de los vivos, es una fortaleza flotante que tiene la única forma en que puedes salir rápidamente de aquí sin tener que despertar el [Octavo Sentido] – Explico Chiaki – Pero no es nada fácil puesto que tendrás que luchar contra las guardianes de la fortaleza: Las [Trinity Seven] –

\- ¿[Trinity Seven]? – Pregunto Kizuna

\- Son los 7 guerreros que están en la cúspide de todo el purgatorio y han alcanzado la trinidad de alma, cuerpo y poder. Cada una es peligrosa a su manera sin contar que el poder de quien cruza la fortaleza, incluso al poner el primer pie, se reduce a un 30%. En sí, llegar al último piso es imposible, poco han pasado por todos los niveles hasta que llegar al 7° nivel sin ser mandando ahí por sus pecados – Respondió la Virgilio – Además de que no es fácil entrar puesto que debes pasar por la prueba de los 3 jueces ellos deciden si eres digno de realizar la prueba o te mandan a alguno de los niveles de la fortaleza –

\- ¿No se supone que ellos murieron hace 18 años en la [Guerra Santa] entre Atenea y Hades? – Pregunto Kizuna curioso

\- No habla de los 3 jueces del inframundo que son espectros de Hades si no de los 3 reyes originales:

Minos fue un mítico rey de Creta, hijo de Zeus y Europa. Después de su muerte, se convirtió en un juez de los muertos en el Hades. Por su esposa Pasífae, fue padre de Ariadna, Androgeo, Deucalión, Fedra, Glauco, Catreo, Acacallis, y muchos otros.

Radamantis fue un sabio rey, el hijo de Zeus y Europa. Más tarde se convirtió en un juez de los muertos. Sus hermanos fueron Sarpedón y Minos (también un juez del inframundo).

Éaco era un rey mitológico de la isla de Egina en el golfo de Sáronico. Era hijo de Zeus y Egina, hija del dios río Asopo.

Ellos son los 3 jueces originales. Sin embargo, Hades al ver que los 3 reyes le eran fieles a su padre, Zeus, decidió reemplazarlos con 3 espectros mientras que a los originales les extrajo sus almas para sellarlas en estatuas de bronce y los mandó al purgatorio donde les obligo a fungir como porteros de la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium] - Respondió Manigoldo

\- Si, lo que dice el [Santo de Cancer] es lo que te iba a relatar – Respondió la peli rosa pálido

\- ¿Aun sabiendo esto, lo intentaras? – Pregunto el peli azul seriamente

\- Sabes como soy, Manigoldo…¡Lo hare! – Dijo Kizuna determinado

\- Entiendo, como información adicional, al tener un indicio del [Arayashiki] es probable que te dejen pasar. Nos vemos en el mundo de los vivos – Comento Manigoldo desapareciendo como vino

\- Como siempre tan despreocupado – Comento el [Santo de Leo] – Nanami-san, llévame a la entrada de la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium] – pidió amablemente para empezar a caminar pero…

*Entonces solo vives para pelear y morir junto a tus amigos* Dijo una voz para ver a Mahiru Koimizu cabizbaja

\- ¿Esta es la vida que tú quieres realmente? – Pregunto Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Solo buscas morir en vano? –

\- …- El moreno no respondió mientras las miraba

\- Kizuna, realmente no quiero…yo no quiero…yo no quiero…yo no quiero que sufras de esta manera – Decía Seiko con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – Realmente yo no quiero que mueras – exclamo con mucha tristeza mientras apretaba los puños de la frustración que sentía mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin detenerse

\- Nosotros no peleamos para morir... Nosotros vivimos para defender la paz y la justicia – Respondió Kizuna seriamente - Protegerlos, ese es nuestro verdadero destino en el mundo. No peleamos para morir, si no para cumplir nuestro juramento. Por supuesto que eso puede conducirnos a la muerte pero también a otras cosas. Nosotros... seguiremos peleando hasta el momento en que nuestra vida se extinga. Pero les aseguro que el sacrificio que hagamos no será en vano. Si un inocente corre peligro lo protegeré, aunque eso signifique desafiar a los dioses, aunque para ellos no seamos más que basura. Ese es el camino que un [Santo] recorre hasta el final de sus días – mirando su puño que lo apretó recordando las palabras de que alguna vez dijeron el actual [Patriarca] Shion y el legendario [Cid de Capricornio]

\- Habitación de Kizuna -

Reiri y las de [Amaterasu] se encontraban en el cuarto de Kizuna mientras buscaban muda de ropa como otras cosas que Mikan le pidió. Cuando la vieron se sorprendieron de que ella estuviera en [Ataraxia] pero al saber que era una persona que su hermano y capitán, respectivamente, salvo antes de llegar aquí…descubrieron como el moreno era alguien con un gran corazón

La Hida mayor buscaba en el armario del cuarto de su hermano menor hasta que…

*¡Miren lo que encontré-desu!* Dijo una voz que la morena mayor identifico como la de Sylvia Sylkcut para ver una foto donde aparece un castaño de ojos pardos junto otro que tiene el cabello largo como barba que tiene los ojos gris tormenta, ambos vestían de traje. Una morena de ojos negros que cargaba a un bebe y una niña idéntica a la mujer. Las 4 chicas vieron la foto por lo que se sorprendieron puesto que el hombre de cabello largo tenía los ojos del mismo color del capitán de [Amaterasu]

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Yurishia

\- La mujer es la doctora Nayuta Hida – Respondió Aine – Pero los otros dos no los conozco –

\- ¿Acaso serán…? – Pregunto Hayuru

*El de ojos pardos es mi tío Sisyphus y el de ojos tormenta es de mi padre Ilias Hida* Dijo una voz para que las 4 integrantes del equipo elite de [Ataraxia]

\- ¡Comandante! – Exclamaron las 4 chicas al ver a la Hida mayor

\- La niña soy yo y él bebe es Kizuna – Explico la Hida mayor viendo la foto para tomarla en sus manos

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Kizuna es tan apuesto – Comento Yurishia con una sonrisa

– Padre, perdóname – Dijo Reiri cabizbaja con mucho dolor

\- ¿Comandante? – Pregunto Himekawa puesto que era la primera vez que la veía sollozar

\- Perdóname por no cuidar de mi hermano – Dijo la Hida mayor – Si tan solo yo…yo….- cayendo de rodillas mientras lleva el marco a su pecho, liberando todo el dolor que contenía en su corazón siendo consolada por las chicas elite de [Ataraxia], hasta ese momento pudieron comprender cuanto Reiri Hida amaba a su hermano menor

\- Entrada a la Fortaleza del Pandemónium -

Luego de una larga caminata, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de pilar que era rodeado por 3 grandes estatuas para que usando sus manos subiera por lo que parecía una superficie de enredadera pero que tenía espinas que se encajaban en su carne pero no le importo sangrar mientras que Chiaki flotaba. Luego de una larga y tortuosa escalada llego al centro de lugar donde se ve las 3 estatuas colosales tienen cada una un tridente como una espada. En ese momento se pone en el centro para que los ojos de los seres de bronce se muevan

[ _ **Por los dioses del Olimpo y por orden de Zeus, somos los tres jueces**_ ] Dijo una de las estatuas [ _ **Afronta tu juicio final, mortal. El rey Éaco no te ve a la altura. El rey Radamantis te considera digno. Me corresponde a mí, al rey Minos, tomar la decisión final. Tu futuro está envuelto en sangre y batalla pero se te ve avanzando hasta el final, guerrero de la esperanza. El reino del más allá aún no está listo para recibirte. Tras esa puerta, te aguarda tu destino**_ ] revelando un portal de su mano. Kizuna estaba listo para cruzar pero vio como la peli rosa no avanzaba

\- ¿Chiaki? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Hasta aquí puedo llegar, Hida-kun – Respondió la mencionada para darle un colguije al chico – Con esto podré cumplir mi trabajo como tu Virgilio – abrazando al chico

\- Gracias, por ti pude ver a Seiko y a los demás como pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos…aunque fuera breve – Dijo el moreno correspondiendo el gesto

\- Buena suerte – Dijo la chica para ver como el moreno entraba en el portal mientras miraba el cielo del purgatorio – Hida-kun, la prueba que emprenderás desafiara no solo tu espíritu si no tu fuerza de voluntad. Para volver al mundo de los vivos debes purificarte de todo mal y todo deseo carnal –

\- Primer nivel –

El moreno caminaba por lo que parecía ser un pasillo de [Ataraxia] mientras seguía escuchaba como los estudiantes lo elogiaban como las mujeres decían cosas positivas de él

*¡Capitán!*

En ese momento vio a una de sus novias vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la [Academia Ataraxia] que llegaba con un informe

\- ¿Aine? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Es raro que me llames por mi nombre en horas de trabajo Danna-sama – Dijo la peli platina con una sonrisa

(Nota: Danna-sama es la forma respetuosa en la que se dirigen las mujeres a sus esposos en Japón, viene siendo algo como "Esposo mío" o "Mí querido Esposo")

Antes de que dijera algo apareció Hayuru Himekawa delante de él para darle un dossier

\- Aquí están los resultados de las pruebas y los informes del avance, Danna-sama – Dijo la morena usuaria de [Neros]

\- ¿Por qué me lo estás dando a mí? – Pregunto Kizuna

\- ¿Qué dices? – Comento Hayuru divertida – Eres el comandante de la academia como esposo de Aine-san, Yurishia-san, mío y de otras más: Por cierto, Sasha-san…no, Atenea-sama requiere tu presencia en el [Neo-Santuario] –

\- ¿C-Como sabes de ese lugar? –

*Conocemos la identidad de los [Santos de Atenea] siendo que después de la victoria contra Eris se te nombro el comandante mientras que Onee-sama es tu mano derecha* Dijo una voz para ver a Yurishia Farandole que estaba pegado a él

\- ¡Oye Yurishia, sabes que no puedes hacer eso sin mi permiso! – Exclamo la peli platina molesta

\- ¡No es justo Yurishia-san! – Exclamo la morena celosa para que ambas chicas lo abracen pegando sus pechos sobre su cuerpo

El moreno estaba en shock, debido a que era algo que no esperaba…pero a pesar de que todo estaba bien, su sexto sentido que no era normal por lo que decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo. Dejo caer el informe el informe y levanto su puño en dirección a la escolta de la rubia

\- ¡Cariño!... ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! – Exclamo Yurishia alterada

\- No necesito ser líder o rey, puesto que estoy al servicio de la justicia, la paz y el amor, no busco más que defender al débil y luchar por un mañana para la gente de la tierra…. _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – Exclamo Kizuna lanzando una ráfaga desde su puño lanzando el ataque para que se rompiera el espacio como un vidrio dejando ver un camino rocoso lleno de personas que están arrastrándose con piedras en sus espaldas que los obliga a caminar encorvados. El moreno siente algo diferente en sus manos para ver los guanteletes de su armadura

\- ¿Por qué…? – Se preguntó el moreno para que el colguije que le dio Nanami se iluminara dejando verla con un atuendo particular

(Nota: Es el atuendo de Virgilio de Dante´s Inferno)

*Hida-kun, el Rey Minos decidió darte el 30% de tu poder original por lo que cada vez que venzas a un guardián recuperaras un 10% de tu poder como energía vital que se representara con una parte de tu armadura*

\- Entiendo – Dijo el moreno - ¿Dónde me encuentro? – pregunto curioso

*En el primer nivel de la [Fortaleza del Pandemonium], la [Soberbia]* Explico Nanami *En este nivel hay almas orgullosas purgando sus culpas al tener que cargar piedras a sus espaldas que es el peso de la [soberbia] y orgullo que tuvieron en vida por lo que todo el tiempo están torcidos. Para poder avanzar deberás aprender a tener humildad, la virtud que se opone al pecado que se exhuma en este nivel. Tú la tienes al renunciar a esta ilusión por servir a la humanidad con valor y sin esperar nada a cambio*

\- Nanami – Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

*¿Qué pasa Hida-kun?* Pregunto la mencionada ¨

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si dejaba que la ilusión me atrapara? – Interrogo el chico seriamente

*Lo más probable es que te hubieras quedado aquí para siempre con una piedra a cuestas además de perder tu fuerza actual* Respondió la peli rosa *Es por eso que pocas almas se atreven a realizar la prueba, puesto que a pesar de tener una gran recompensa, el precio de la travesía es bastante alto incluso se le teme a la entrada puesto que los 3 reyes no los puedes engañar aun cuando engañes a tu propio corazón*

\- Entiendo – Respondió el moreno

*No te preocupes, no hay enemigos…más adelante, puesto que cuando se es enviado por los jueces, es un alma…si por casualidad despierta el [8° sentido] o un indicio se le debilita a un 5% cuando pierde ante el guardián y jamás pueden escapar o se les asesina*

\- ¿Se puede matar un alma? –

*Claro, cuando se elimina el ama, se elimina la existencia de ese ser por lo que se le borra de la memoria de sus allegados como de quienes lo conocieron o compartieron algún tipo de relación*

\- Oh – Comento el moreno sorprendido

El moreno empezó a caminar por el sendero encontrando a varias almas cargando piedras de monumental tamaña mientras balbucean incoherencias, siendo guiado por la peli rosa pálido llego a unos escalones de marfil en los cuales se alza un templo griego. El [Santo de Leo] subió rápidamente las escalinatas para llegar a la puerta que abrió de par en par para llegar a un salón adornado al estilo renacentista francés con varias estatuas de musas y piezas obras de arte

*Bienvenido seas joven guerrero, veo que te pudiste liberar de mi [Tentación]* Dijo una voz dejando ver a una bella joven menuda delgada con el pelo largo y rubio. Su peinado es corto por todas partes con su flequillo barrido a ambos lados, junto con ahoges gemelos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Una porción de la parte posterior es más larga llegando a sus piernas y ojos color lavanda. Por último, cuenta con una pequeña cinta roja atada a la parte derecha de su pelo. Viste una túnica griega con una corona de laureles color negro – Me presento, soy la guardiana del nivel de la [Soberbia] de la [Fortaleza del Pandemonium], Mira Yamana de Thanatos –

\- ¿Acaso estas relacionada con los [Espectros de Hades]? – Pregunto el moreno seriamente

\- Me ofendes joven guerrero, yo no tengo nada que ver con el Thanatos original, solo porto el nombre del guardián encargado del pecado de la [Soberbia] – Dijo la identificada como Mira - ¿Pero no es de mala educación no presentar cuando una dama lo ha hecho? -

\- Soy el guardián de la 5° casa del zodiaco y [Santo Dorado de Atenea], Kizuna de Leo – Se presentó el moreno

\- Así que un [Santo de Atenea] ¿eh? – Dijo la rubia fríamente para que apareciera una armadura negra sobre ella y la viste. Esta Armadura cubre casi por completo todo el cuerpo excepto alguna parte de la cabeza. La parte de la Armadura que cubre la cabeza solo cubre la parte de adelante de la cabeza y hacia los lados tiene unas alas, siendo mayor la del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, la parte de los brazos cubre casi toda su área, las hombreras son pronunciadas y están unidas a la parte del pecho, que posee unos adornos, que cubre todo en su totalidad. La parte de la cintura va hasta los pies y tiene forma de una falda larga en capas. En la parte de atrás de la Armadura tiene como unas alas que van desde la cabeza en la parte de la cabeza van unidas y el resto de la parte del cuerpo va separada - Supongo que estas aquí para cruzar mi nivel, lamentablemente no puedo dejarte pasar como si nada por lo que deberás probar de que estas hecho y mostrarme que eres digno de seguir adelante –

\- Eso es lo que esperaba – Dijo el moreno liberando su [Cosmos] para trazar la constelación de Pegaso – _**¡[Pegasasu Ryuu Sei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) - desde su puño proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido pero…

\- _**[Thema Verum no Shouei]**_ (Reflejando la verdad) – Dijo la rubia tranquilamente para reflejar el ataque del [Santo] que solo atino a realizar un bloqueo en X con sus brazos para salir derrapando quedando a centímetros de una de las paredes de la entrada mientras jadeaba levemente al detener un ataque

(¿Qué fue eso?) - Se preguntó el [Santo de Leo] - (Debo probar nuevamente)… _ **¡[Pegasasu Ryuu Sei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) – exclamo lanzando el ataque para esta vez esquivarlo

\- ¿Crees que ese ataque de ese nivel me vas a vencer? – Pregunto Mira molesta - ¡No seas arrogante!... _**¡[White Universe]!**_ (Universo Blanco) - crea una poderosa ola mágica capaz de causar una gran destrucción. Los daños de la zona inmediatamente alrededor de Mira mientras que con ella se mantiene incólume

Kizuna recibe el ataque que detiene el ataque usando sus manos pero en realidad usaba algo que aprendió de Shion

\- _**¡[Crystal Robe]!**_ (Túnica de Cristal) – Exclamo el moreno creando con su [Cosmos] una barrera de protección ante él devolviendo el ataque que la chica anula

\- Debo de admitir que no esperaba eso – Comento Mira con una evidente sorpresa – Eres un chico lleno de sorpresas, al ver esto, es evidente que no puedo contenerme por más tiempo o me mataras… _**¡[Tartaros Phobia]!**_ (Fobia al Tártaros) - invoca almas con forma de cráneos humanos con alas para que ataquen al moreno

\- ¿Estas cosas son…espíritus? – Pregunto Kizuna para que lo muerdan dañándolo severamente

\- Guh…Kugh…- Se quejó de dolor el [Santo de Leo] – (¡Son más que eso!...Pueden dañar mi cuerpo y alma a la vez) –

\- Tienes razón, no son espíritus ordinarios, son las almas más corruptas que han llegado a este nivel y están almacenadas en esta armadura – Respondio Mira – Sufren por toda la eternidad dentro de esta vestimenta que los conduce directo al [Tártaro]…y ahora… ¡te unirás a ellas! - exclamo

(¡Me están absorbiendo!) Pensó Kizuna preocupado

[No debes temer…] Dijo una voz para que apareciera un castaño de ojos esmeralda con una mirada de un león veterano [Soy el maestro de tu padre, Káiser de Leo]

(¿El maestro de mi padre?) Pregunto el moreno

[Si son almas, entonces como aprendiz del [Santo de Cáncer] sabrás como enfrentarlo, recuerda esto Kizuna Hida….tu eres el único [Santo Dorado] que ha aprendido todas las técnicas de tus camaradas] Dijo el identificado como Káiser para desaparecer pero no nota como un alma barre el pie para ser succionado hacia un portal negro

\- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer – Dijo la rubia

\- ¡Maldicion! – Exclamo el moreno haciendo sonreír a la guardiana – Te-he…te tengo –

\- ¿Huh? – Expreso Mira confundida

\- _**¡[Seki Shiki Konso Ha]!**_ (Sepultura de almas) – Exclamo Kizuna acumulando fuego fatuo en su mano para crear una poderosa explosión que dejo herida a la chica casi inperceptiblemente, mallugada y llena de polvo

\- ¿Q-Que fue ese ataque? – Pregunto la rubia

\- El _**[Seki Shiki Konso Ha]**_ usa la materia espiritual como pólvora para atacar, este ataque usa una cantidad masiva de almas para crear una gigantesca explosión, eso se simplifica a mayor cantidad de almas…mayor es la potencia del ataque – Explico Kizuna – Pero al no tener todo mi poder ese ataque no es mucho para una guardiana como tú –

\- Tienes razón, entonces usare mis técnicas más poderosa – Dijo la rubia para invocar un golem de roca gigante frente a ella – _**¡[Jabberwocky Lines]!**_ – Posteriormente empezó a crear varios círculos mágicos frente a ella – _**¡[White Universe: Multiple Aria]!**_ – lanzando consecutivamente el rayo blanco

\- _**¡[Crystal Wall]!**_ (Muro de Cristal) – Exclamo Kizuna creando una barrera impenetrable entre él y su adversario – Kuh….- apretaba los dientes deteniendo el ataque para anularlo

Cuando vio como la rubia detuvo el ataque y el golem se pusiera delante de ella, decidio atacar usando su técnicas más poderosa. Hace arder su [Cosmos] hasta su clímax, creando fotones cósmicos con relámpagos y chispas eléctricas que compacta en una esfera de energía del tamaño de un balón de futbol

\- _**¡[Mega Lightning Electrons]!**_ (Mega Relámpago de Electrones) - Golpea la esfera que creo, liberando de una inmensa y poderosa descarga de energía dorada estratégica a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz. Para que el coloso de piedra absorba con su cuerpo el ataque - (Algo no anda bien, esa cosa me da un mal presentimiento a pesar de que Mira la usa como escudo debido a que detuvo su ataque por alguna razón desconocida) – pensó analíticamente para detener el ataque - _**¡[Hiken]!**_ (Golpe de Fuego) - lanza, desde su puño, una enorme cantidad de fuego pero el golem lo detuvo con una mano. Sin embargo, ese ataque hizo que el [Santo de Leo] empezara a jadear

\- Por cierto, joven guerrero, aquí tardas 10 veces más en recuperar la energía que gastas - Comento la rubia

(Rayos, estoy sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado) Comento mentalmente al moreno por lo que opto por lanzar una piedra con fuerza que no pudo detectar el golem y le provoco un roce a la rubia (Entonces ese es su punto ciego)

\- ¿Qué pasa, joven guerrero? – Pregunto Mira - ¿Acaso ya agotaste todas tus energías? –

\- _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – Exclamo Kizuna golpeando al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una potente bola de energía de gran alcance a la velocidad de la luz que el golem detiene para que el moreno a toda la velocidad que podía se lanzara contra la rubia, dando un salto - _**¡[Rozan Shinryu Ken]!**_ (Furia Real de Rozan) - concentrando su cosmos en uno de sus puños, cuando estaba a punto de impactar

\- _**¡[White Castling]!**_ (Enroque Blanco) – Exclamo la chica atrapando al [Santo] en un anillo de energía

\- Debo decir que eres alguien muy diferente a quienes han entrado, tu no atacaste a traición, si no que usaste un medio para buscar el punto ciego de mi golem y atacaste. Supongo que te preguntaste por que no te he atacado – Decía la guardiana – Al usar mi _**[White Universe: Multiple Aria]**_ pierdo temporalmente la vista pero en 20 minutos la recupero, tiempo que tardaste en usar tus técnicas y la duración. Eres un guerrero en la extensión de la palabra, usas el cerebro y no se te sube la sangre a la cabeza. Si estuviera viva serias mi tipo –

\- ¿Viva? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Para resumírtelo, las guardianas de esta fortaleza venimos de otro mundo que fue destruido por el [Rey Magico] y por nosotras, cuando nos asesinó…una fuerza superior nos trajo aquí y nos dio el poder como la misión de proteger este lugar. Solo tenemos una regla: "Aquel que nos venza puede avanzar, quien pierda quedara encerrado en esta fortaleza por la eternidad o muere por nuestras manos" – Explico la rubia – Creo que es todo, hasta nunca, [Santo de Leo] – para que el golem atacara con todo el poder de había acumulado provocando un destello como una explosión que levanto una cortina de humo. Cuando el nube se disipo…la chica vio algo que no podía creer frente al chico que supuestamente debía haber desaparecido estaba como si nada pero frente a él se encontraba…

\- _**¡[Freezing Shield]!**_ (Escudo de Hielo) – Exclamo el moreno teniendo delante de su persona un potente escudo formado de hielo que se desmorona luego de unos instantes se deshace - Ha…Ha…Ha…Fuu…Sigh…(Si no fuera porque también soy un [Santo de los Hielos] seguramente habría muerto con ese ataque) – pensaba puesto que por poco se salvó de un ataque potente por lo que congelo el anillo que lo atrapa para que con una expansión de sus músculos que liberaron una onda de energía se liberara

\- Te felicito, eres el primero que no muere por mis mejores técnicas – Dijo Mira seriamente - Por eso usare la técnica más poderosa que tengo en mi arsenal. Es una lástima que tu viaje termine aquí, habrías sido un gran entrenamiento para mis hermanas…¡Hasta nunca, [Santo de Leo]!... _ **¡[Terrible Providence]!**_ (Terrible Providencia) - exclamo para extender sus brazos ante él y libera una enorme deflagración de energía, una magnífica esfera cargada de energía cósmica, que daña todo lo que está alrededor, excepto a sí mismo. Cuando llega al cuerpo de Kizuna, la proyección paraliza el cuerpo y la mente del moreno hasta el punto de sacrificarla, aniquilando sus cinco sentidos a la vez mientras que al instante la mente se ve inmersa en la locura y el cuerpo es desmembrado por completo

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! – Bramo de dolor Kizuna al sentir como su cuerpo era desgarrado por completo para caer pesadamente en el suelo para levantar la mirada y levantarse con apenas fuerzas mientras que tiene heridas en su cuerpo - ¡M-Maldición, eso dolió! – mientras se regenera

\- Tu resistencia y perseverancia son dignas de elogiarse – Comento la rubia - ¡Pero no puedo permitir que sigas siendo tan soberbio y quieras seguir desafiándome! – exclamo para realizarla técnica pero fue atrapada - ¡¿Qué es esto?! –

\- _**¡[Grand Koltso]!**_ (Gran Anillo de Hielo) - Exclamo Kizuna - Concentre aire frío con mi [Cosmos] en forma de anillos que te rodearon y bloquean cualquier movimiento, así esta técnica es mucho más fuerte al tener que usar una temperatura descendente cercana a la del cero absoluto (−273,15 °C) –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la rubia incrédula - ¡¿Crees que son esto me venceras?!...¡Mientras más avances, cada una de mis hermanas tendrá una fuerza que tú nunca has imaginado!...¡Es mejor que te rindas y te quedes aquí por la eternidad como mi guerrero, es la única forma que no desaparezcas! –

\- Puede que la prueba sea dura o difícil – Decía el moreno – Pero no imposible, mientras crea en el poder de mi [Cosmos] y mi voluntad nunca flaquee, jamás…¡jamás me daré por vencido! – exclamo con determinación – Mira de Thanatos…¡Prueba el poder el poder de [Leo]!... _ **¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) - golpea al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una potente bola de energía de gran alcance y gran poder destructivo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz , explotando al contacto con el adversario liberando una gran cantidad de relámpagos

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la chica al recibir el impacto y las descargas para caer al suelo luego de ser liberada de los anillos que la aprisionaban

\- Esto termino, guardiana – Dijo el moreno apuntándole con su puño cargado de electricidad

\- Es verdad – Dijo la rubia – Admito mi derrota – comento con una sonrisa para desaparecer su armadura quedando como estaba vestida para tomar el rostro del chico dándole un beso francés dejando al moreno con un pequeño sonrojo

\- ¿A q-que vino eso? – Pregunto Kizuna algo confundido

\- El beso de una guardiana tiene 3 funciones; te devuelve el 10% de su poder original como de tu fuerza vital, es la llave para abrir la entrada al siguiente nivel y…- Respondió la rubia para que apareciera la parte del torso de su armadura – Te da parte de tu armadura –

\- Wow – Comento el moreno sorprendido

\- Si has logrado completar la prueba, podrás con los demás pecados puesto que la [Soberbia] tiene el dominio sobre los otros 6 – Explico la rubia con una sonrisa

\- ¿? –

\- Se nos ha informado por medio de un heraldo que aparecido un [Campione] – Dijo un hombre – Responde al nombre de Kizuna Hida y se encuentra en la [Academia de Defensa Tactica de Ataraxia], tu/ su deber es contactarlo como ponerse a su servicio y si no te es/ les es indiferente conviértete/conviértanse en su/sus pareja/parejas, Erica Brandelli/Liliana Kranjcar/Yuri Mariya y Ena Seinshuuin –

\- Si – Dijeron las mencionadas

\- De vuelta a la Fortaleza del Pandemónium –

Kizuna se despidió de Mira con una reverencia y una sonrisa para empezar a subir unas escaleras hechas de marfil, ocre y joyas preciosas que estaban en forma de caracol para llegar a donde se encontraba en las calles de [Ataraxia] siendo que a su lado estaban Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru como otras mujeres que no conocía pero por alguna vez no le incomodaban siendo que todos los alumnos y alumnas del murmuraban

*Ese maldito de Hida esta con las mujeres más hermosas de [Ataraxia]*

*Desearía ser él*

*Esas chicas tienen suerte de estar con el chico más sexy del [Megafloat]*

*¡Malditas suertudas!*

En ese momento el moreno se paró para estar cabizbajo mientras aprieta sus puños

\- Yo no necesito ser envidiado o que tengan celos de mí – Dijo el moreno – Si un desamparado corre peligro, lo auxiliare. Si un inválido ya no puede caminar, lo cargare. Le daré agua al sediento, comida a quien no tiene alimento, apoyare al valiente, alentare al cobarde a que se supere, siempre luchare en nombre de los debiles e indefensos, por el amor y la justica. ¡Ese es mi voto como [Santo Dorado de Leo]!...¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!…RUGE…¡RUGE HASTA DESGARRAR LA OSCURIDAD, [COSMOS]! –

En ese momento la [Cosmoenergía] del moreno quebró la ilusion como si fuera un vidrio para que con una mano detuviera un espada que iba a su costado con una mano apretándola con fuerza, viendo a una kunoichi (mujer ninja) de cabello castaño algo desarreglado y ojos azules claros vestida con un kimono con mallas de redecilla y una mascarilla que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro acompañado de una bufanda

\- No soy tan fácil de eliminar como piensas – Comento el moreno para romper el arma al apretarla

\- Veo porque Mira-san te permitió pasar – Dijo la chica relajadamente – Mira que hacer el [Shinken Shirahadori] a una sola mano, parece que llego alguien interesante a la [Fortaleza] –

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el [Santo]

\- Sigue adelante y obtendrás tu respuesta, [Santo de Atenea] – Dijo la ninja – Te esperare con ansias - desapareciendo en la oscuridad, en ese momento aparece la peli rosa

*Hida-kun, te encuentras en el segundo nivel de la [Fortaleza del Pandemonium], la [Envidia]* Explico Nanami *En este nivel hay almas que miraron con deseo y repudio la fortuna y riquezas de otros, tomando cualquier oportunidad para quitarles o privarles de su felicidad…purgando sus culpas al tener que traer puesta una faja con cerdas o púas que llevan ceñida al cuerpo y los párpados cosidos mientras entonan cantos de amor por sus deseos impuros, la faja se aprieta mas cuando la [Envidia] cuando estuvieron vivos fue mayor mientras que los ojos cosidos es para que nunca vuelva a ver con deseo algo que no es suyo y los cantos son más lamentos de lo que quieran y perdieron. Para poder avanzar deberás aprender a tener caridad o compasión, la virtud que se opone al pecado que se exhuma en este nivel. Tú la tienes al renunciar a esta ilusión por, como dijiste, el voto que hiciste el momento en que te volviste un [Santo]*

\- Nanami – Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

*¿Qué pasa Hida-kun?* Pregunto la mencionada

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si dejaba que la ilusión me atrapara? – Interrogo el chico seriamente

*Lo más probable es que te hubieras quedado aquí para siempre con una faja de cpúas que llevarías ceñida al cuerpo y los párpados cosidos mientras entonas cantos de amor además de perder tu fuerza actual* Respondió la peli rosa

Kizuna al ver a esas pobre almas solo puso derramar lágrimas por ellas pero no podía hacer nada puesto que ellas debían de descubrir que solo con no desear lo de otro o ponerse celoso, los salvaría de este infierno

El moreno siguió con su camino hasta que llego a lo que parecía el pasillo de un castillo de un shogun siendo que al llegar al centro se encontró en un dojo siendo que en lo alto, en un trono, se encontraba una persona

\- Bienvenido seas, [Santo de Atenea]-san – Dijo una voz femenina de forma jovial, acto seguido se vio a una joven de estatura baja y figura delgada, con el pelo largo de color marrón, que se usa comúnmente en una alta cola de caballo, junto con un adorno para el pelo en forma de shuriken. Además, el flequillo se separaron por lo general a un lado, en su mayoría cubre su ojo izquierdo. Porta una falda blanca, una camisa sin mangas bajo un chaleco cola envuelta alrededor de un paño negro. Ella también lleva un par de guanteletes negros cubiertos con vendas blancas, calcetines al muslo de color blanco con bordes y botas altas hasta la rodilla de color negro. Además tiene su máscara que cubre la mitad inferior de la cara con una larga bufanda negra y ejerce un machete en cada mano – Me presento soy la guardiana del nivel de la [Envidia] de la Fortaleza y Jounin Kunoichi, Levi Kazama de Leviathan – se presentó de forma cortes - ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, shonen-san? –

\- Soy Kizuna Hida, guardián de la 5° [Casa del Zodiaco] y [Santo Dorado Ateniense de la Constelación Leo] – Se presentó el Hida menor

\- Un placer, sabes, yo nunca he esperado nada de nadie pero contigo hare una excepción puesto que venciste a Mira-san dándole batalla…las demás esperamos que nos hagas vibrar como lo hiciste con nuestra hermana – Comento la castaña con una sonrisa lasciva elevando su [Cosmos] como lo hace Kizuna siendo detrás de la chica sale un dragón acuático y detrás del moreno, que también elevo su [Cosmos], un león mientras se miran fijamente

Kizuna he empezado el recorrido más temible en el purgatorio, la subida por la [Fortaleza del Pandemonium]

Superando la [Soberbia] que existía en él

Sabía que no debía subestimar a las guardianas puesto que si Mira fue una gran adversaria…

¿Qué nivel tendrían las demás?

Ahora mismo solo podía hacer una cosa, subir y mirar hacia adelante

Shokugeki no Soma Ni no Sora ED – Snowdrop

 ***Música***

Aparece un rayo dorado y un rayo negro que se intersectan para seguir su camino por los lados contrario

Se ve la imagen del guantelete como de los escarpes y zapatos herrados

Una toma de Kizuna como de los salones de las guardianas

Se ven tomas de Kizuna corriendo mientras sube las escaleras dejando ver de fondo el purgatorio

 **seki o kitta nodo kara te ga deru hodo hoshiku nattanda**

 **boku janai betsu no dareka**

 **yume to kibou hoka ni nani ga iru to**

 **omoeta koro no boku wa ima izuko e**

Se entreabre la pantalla dejando ver a Kizuna mientras mira desde lo alto el nivel de la [Envida] para que aparezca un toma del rostro serio del [Santo de Leo] para que la pantalla se cierre dejando ver un fondo oscuro

 **nagai mono ni makarete ushinatta michishirube**

 **sei to shi no hazama ni wa SNOWDROP ga sakimidareru**

 **nanika no machigai de kudake chitte shimatta nara**

 **semete boku no nukegara ni hanataba o soete**

Se ve como Kizuna cae dentro de este como si estuviera en un mar de oscuridad para caer de pie y aparezca un jardín de flores brillantes que desprenden partículas de luz por lo que se recuesta para brillar de oro

 **konna mon kana?**

 **Konna mon deshou?**

 **Akirame da to omowaretatte kamawanai kedo**

 **boku rashikunai boku rashikunai dare ni ate tsukureru mon ni kachi wa nai**

Se ven las flores brillas como perlas apareciendo Kizuna de pie con la mirada ensombrecida para que explote dejando verlo cubierto de luz y salir del mar de oscuridad con una mirada determinada

Aparece la escena de Kizuna frente a la cámara e Ilias al fondo

Al final se ve en el centro el yelmo de la [Armadura de Leo]

 ** _Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5*_**

 ** _Seiya: Kizuna está luchando con la letal guardiana Levi de Leviatan para avanzar pero también tendrá que hacerle frente a la más inhumana de todas las guardianas de la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium], la guardiana del nivel de la [Ira]_**

 ** _Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "La Fortaleza del Pandemónium: El segundo y tercer nivel, La Envidia y la Ira" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí dejaremos el capítulo de hoy, este es el primer capítulo de la "Saga del Purgatorio"_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	12. Colmillo 11: Fortaleza del Pandemónium 2

Colmillo 11: La Fortaleza del Pandemónium: El segundo y tercer nivel, la Envidia y la Ira

 _ **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**_

 _ **Simbología:**_

 _ **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**_

 _ **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**_

 _ ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**_

 _ **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**_

 _ **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**_

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo" Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**_

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken] Técnicas**_

 _ **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**_

 _ **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**_

\- Templo de la Luna -

Encontramos a la diosa del lugar hablando con un heraldo que le informaba sobre lo que paso luego de la batalla final entre el [Santo de Leo] y Eris a

\- Entonces el [Santo Dorado de Leo], uno de los guerreros de mi Imotou… ¡¿acaba de matar a Eris y cayó en coma?! – Exclamo una hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado y muy largo que es de color crema, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rosas y sus ojos son dorados. Porta una diadema en la frente, lo cual oculta su marca de media luna que se encuentra debajo. Su atuendo consiste en un pulcro vestido blanco con zapatillas a juego

\- Así es, Artemisa-sama – Dijo el heraldo que es un rubio de cabello corto de piel apiñonada vestido con la armadura de los siervos de Hermes

\- Por Zeus, no pensé que fuera capaz de semejante hazaña, supongo que padre no se lo tomo bien – Comento Artemisa

\- Dijo que dejo a cargo a su hija Atenea la tierra, si Eris-sama murió fue por que provoco la ira de Ojou-sama – Respondió el mensajero de los dioses

\- Entiendo – Dijo la peli crema más tranquila – Puedes retirarte – pidió con tono firme

\- Con su permiso – Dijo el siervo de Hermes para desaparecer con el viento mientras que la diosa miraba el cielo nocturno desde su trono – Atenea… - susurro con gran preocupación

Lo que no sabía es que su mano derecha había oído todo por lo que maquino un plan para deshacerse del [Santo de Oro]

(Debo de preparar todo para no fallar) Pensó la peli platina de rizos (El [Santo Dorado de Leo] debe a morir por el bien de mi señora Artemisa y evitar la ira de otro dios)

\- Minutos más tarde -

Se ve a Calisto en lo que parece el patio del templo de la luna bajo la jurisdicción de la diosa virgen de la caza

\- Lascoumoune – Dijo la mano derecha de Artemisa - ¿Estás ahí, Lascoumoune? – pregunto buscando a quien llamaba

*Si, Calisto-sama* Dijo una voz para ver a una joven atractiva de tez blanca con un cuerpo atlético y de contextura delgada. Su cabello es de color marrón y es algo largo lo suficiente para que llegue un poco más abajo de la altura de sus hombros y está peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho y una cola de caballo. En la parte izquierda de su rostro porta una venda que cubre su ojo izquierdo y la mitad de su rostro, se desconoce porque usa esta venda, es posible que tenga una herida en su cara. No porta ninguna prenda de vestir debajo de su armadura, únicamente viste las partes de la armadura que cubren su cuerpo, las cuales dejan bastantes partes de su cuerpo al descubierto que se encontraba hincada - Lascoumoune, Jefa de la [Unidad Comando] a sus órdenes –

\- Sé que nunca dejas escapar a ninguna presa, por eso tengo algo que pedirte – Dijo la peli platina de rizos dándole la espalda

\- Si, lo que usted diga – Respondió la castaña

\- Quiero que mates al actual [Santo de Leo] – Dijo Calisto

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Lascoumoune, confundida - ¿Se refiere al guerrero que mato a Eris-sama?... ¿Está segura? Sabe que si hacemos eso podemos iniciar una [Guerra Santa] –

\- Ese guerrero se ha convertido en un [Asesino de Dioses] – Dijo la segunda al mando del ejército de Artermisa – Quien sabe que podría hacer si lo dejamos vivo. Es solo una mosca, un humano sin importancia que ha desafiado a los dioses por lo que su muerte no será perjudicante para nosotros y serás recompensada por el [Olimpo]. Es un peligro para Artemisa-sama como para los olímpicos. Procura que nuestra ama no se entere, ¿entendiste? – entrecerrando los ojos

\- Si, mi [Crimson Viper] se encargara de tomar su vida – Dijo la castaña - Le traeré el corazón de ese [León Dorado] –

\- Usa esto – Dijo la peli platina entregándole una flecha con el grabado de dos sabuesos

\- Esta es… - Decía la líder de la [Unidad de Comando] sorprendida

– Si, es la [Flecha de Canes Venatici] (Perros de Caza), no daña pero rastrea a la presa de su usuario, incluso con tan solo decir su nombre. Besa la punta de la saeta después de decir el nombre y lánzala, ella te guiara –

\- Entendido, Calisto-sama – Dijo la castaña para desaparecer

(Lascoumoune, no puedes fallar, la tranquilidad de Artemisa-sama está en juego) Pensó la peli platina seriamente

\- Nivel de la Envidia - Fortaleza del Pandemónium –

Kizuna se encontraba frente a la guardiana del nivel de la ira en un dojo de artes marciales mientras ella se encuentra en un trono bebiendo sake alegremente

\- Si te soy honesta, no me gustaría pelear y te dejaría pasar a cambio de que le hagas cosas pervertida a las demás como a mí…pero como no puedo… - Dijo la guardiana mirando el cielo mientras encoje los hombros y negando con la cabeza para levantarse mientras que su cuerpo es envestido por una armadura aguamarina ostentosa con una cola hecha del mismo material de la armadura y una diadema-yelmo para que se reduzca solo dejando una protección para el pecho, brazos y piernas como una diadema con escamas de dragón en los bordes como una mascareta que cubre la parte inferior de su cara – Es hora de empezar, [Kizuna de Leo]-san….¡Muéstrame lo que puede hacer un [Santo Dorado de Atenea]! –

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamo Kizuna para que aparecería la constelación de Acuario – _**¡[Diamond Dust]!**_ (Polvo de diamantes) - crea aire frío alrededor de su puño ralentizando drásticamente el movimiento atómico del aire alrededor de su mano creando así un campo de intenso frío, condensando al instante la humedad circundante en forma de hielo puro (manipula los átomos de las partículas del aire sin destruirlos, al detenerlos su temperatura desciende rápidamente) que luego se rompe y se manifiesta en forma de innumerables cristales de nieve afilados y cortantes que son lanzados a través de un poderoso viento frío o polvo de diamante capaz de alcanzar y producir un frío devastador y congelante, que puede alcanzar el Cero Absoluto (-273,15°.C) +

\- Oye, Oye…eso se ve peligroso… - Dijo la kunoichi para que se retire parte de la mascareta dejando ver su boca para que sostenga un pergamino - _**¡[Shinpuu Shourai]!**_ (Rise of the Viento Divino) - convoca una ráfaga de viento que chocaron pero vio cómo se congelo dejando ver un arco de hielo siendo que en la parte superior se ven varios pinchos de hielo como si estuvieran chocando – Había oído que algunos [Santos] podían hacer eso pero pensé que era un broma o cuento barato pero ahora… - comento sorprendida

Schwarzesmarken OP – White Forces

 **Hate no nai zetsubou dake nokosareta tatakai ni ikiru**

Aparece el medallón de punta de flecha mientras cae en un fondo oscuro, rodeado de espuma de agua para que Kizuna lo sostenga.

 **Kuzure yuku konna sekai de tatta hitotsu shinjiru no wa kono kokoro no itami**

El suelo se abre provocando que caiga al vacío llegando al purgatorio que tiene su cielo cubierto por nubes de tormenta que no dejan pasar los rayos del sol mientras llueve.

 **(Black cross sorting With tears in force.**

 **Let's fly together until the dream is visible.**

 **I want to be a dark despair Energy.**

 **Schwarzesmarken arms now!)**

Se ve como Kizuna aparece arriba de un edificio parecido a la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza], se hace un a toma de su rostro, acercándose a los ojos dejando ver su pupila felina. Aparece la armadura dorada y emerge el símbolo de "Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia"

 **Maiagaru hakuen wo mikata ni toraeteku musuu no yami wo**

 **Tatakai no naka idondeku kinou wo koeru jibun ni**

Aparecen varios muertos que intentan entrar en una fortaleza para que una chica de armadura morada los elimine con una ráfaga de energía

 **Kanashimi ni tachitsukushi namida shita ano hi sae**

Se ve a Kizuna mientras pasa el como mato a Eris, se vea Aine mientras que aparece un recuerdo en su mente sobre su pasado aparecen Seiko, Makoto y Chiaki

 **Ima aruda shinjitsu ni chikazuku tame no kate ni aru kara**

Luego pasa una imagen de los alumnos fallecidos de la clase 77 y 78 para que se vea la toma de las 7 guardianas del purgatorio

 **Tadashisa wo mamorinuku to ketsui shita ano hi ga aru kara**

Se ve a Kizuna para que recuerde las batallas que ha tenido en Ataraxia como se ve la imagen de Aine y Yurishia a los lados de su cuerpo mientras le sostienen las manos viéndolo con tristeza y anhelo

 **Ima hibiku kuro no senkoku kono kokoro ni kakusareta chikai tsuyosa wo matou**

Kizuna avanza por la fortaleza para enfrentar a la segunda y tercera guardiana

\- Sala de Aseo de Mira - Nivel de la Soberbia -

Vemos a Mira descansando mientras toma un baño de burbujas luego de la pelea con Kizuna, vio cómo su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas como estaba toda sucia y mallugada

\- ¡Ay! – Exclamo la rubia al tocar el moretón – Ese chico es guapo pero un animal en combate –

*Parece que estas animada, Mira* Dijo una voz dejando ver un círculo mágico en sánscrito

\- ¡A-Akio! – Exclamo la mencionada sonrojada

*¿Cómo te encuentras, Mira-san?* Apareciendo un circulo en latín

\- Capitana Lilith –

*¡Mira-chan!* Apareciendo un circulo en francés

\- Yui -

*Senpai* Un círculo mágico con números binarios

\- Liese –

*Mira* Un circulo con unas antiguas

\- Arin – Dijo la guardia del nivel de la soberbia – Es raro que se comuniquen – comento sorprendida

*Lo hicimos porque sentimos como la presencia del alma se movió de tu posición* Dijo la voz de la identificada como Akio *¿Esa alma es fuerte?* pregunto seriamente, algo raro en ella

\- Si, lo es – Respondió la rubia con su semblante de siempre – A pesar de tener el 30% de su poder original y solo los guanteletes de su armadura, demostró una gran fuerza y versatilidad abrumadoras, puedo decir que es la primera alma a la que me atrevo a llamar un monstruo –

*Entonces nos divertiremos a lo grande* Dijo la voz de Akio

*Pero no debemos subestimarlo solo porque es un humano o no tenga su poder por completo, lo ha demostrado* Dijo la voz de Lilith

\- ¡Si, capitana!/*¡Si, capitana!* - Dijeron las demás [Trinity Seven]

\- De regreso a la batalla -

 _ **CLINK…CLINK…CLINK…CLINK…CLINK…CLINK**_

Se oían los sonidos del choque de espadas de gran fiereza por lo que en el último ataque quedaran de espaldas mientras que la castaña está agotada, el moreno tiene varias cortada

\- Ha…Fuu…eres el primero que me hace llegar a mis limites como ha dañado mi cuerpo – Dijo Levi

\- Kuh...Gugh…. Tú también eres buena – Dijo el moreno mientras tiene la mano engarrotada por el dolor – (Al parecer me ha roto el brazo) – comento con un ceño de dolor

\- Considerando que te llaman el caballero más rápido y no tienes todo tu poder, tu fuerza es digna de alabarse – Comento la castaña – Pero…-

En ese momento dentro del guantelete sale sangre mientras que tiene un corte cerca de su ceja

\- Así parece – Comento Kizuna calmadamente como Levi – Creo que me costara algo de trabajo luchar contra ti si solo uso una mano –

\- ¿En tan alta estima me tienes? – Pregunto la castaña sorprendido con un leve sonrojo que tenía sus mejillas

\- Lo has hecho valer – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa serena

\- Si es el caso, no me importaría que al perder ante mí… te conviertas en mi amante – Confeso como si nada la guardiana poniendo la espada que uso para combatir detrás de su cabeza con la punta hacia abajo mientras sostiene un pergamino con los dientes – _**[Arte Ninja: ¡Encubrimiento Ilusorio!]**_ – se cubre a sí misma con una ráfaga de viento, apareciendo copias de la chica que parecen atacar al moreno que empieza a elevar su [Cosmos] para que se vea la constelación de Libra

\- _**¡[Rozan Sho Ryu Ha]!**_ (Dragón Ascendente de Rozan) – Exclamo Kizuna intensificando su [Cosmos] al máximo y tras un conjuro, libera en un upper una energía ascendente comparable con la de un gran dragón que despierta y emerge rugiendo de su puño, golpeando al oponente e impulsando violentamente por los aires a la castaña y a sus clones que chocan contra el techo de su salón vomitando saliva con un poco de sangre para que caiga al suelo

\- Apenas recupere la fuerza que tenía a la edad de 8 años y era un [Santo de Bronce], esto es frustrante – Mascullo el moreno molesto

(¡¿E-Esta es la fuerza que tenía cuando era un niño?!... ¡Es algo difícil de creer!) Pensó la castaña sorprendida tratando de caer de pie (¡¿Que tan fuerte será cuando llegue al nivel de Akio o Lilith y recupere casi todo su poder?!) lográndolo pero con algo de dificultad

\- Aunque me vea tan fuerte, si te soy honesto, no me he recuperado de la [Providencia Terrible] de Mira Yamana que uso en mí, aun siento mi cuerpo hecho pedazos – Dijo el moreno para vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre – Y no ayuda que mi poder curativo sea más lento que antes -

\- Te haces el fuerte como tienes una gran resistencia pero en realidad…te encuentras más herido de lo que pensaba – Dijo la castaña – _**¡[Arte Ninja: Atadura de Hilos Sombrios]!**_ – el moreno se encontró atrapado en una red de hilos como sintió como uno le corto levemente la garganta

-…-

\- Si te mueves, terminaras como pulpa, Kizuna-san – Dijo Levi - ¿Y creo que para estas alturas sabes que puedes ser lastimado como que un alma puede morir, no? – pregunto fríamente para ver como levanta su puño al frente mientras aparece la constelación de Leo detrás del moreno

\- _**¡[Lightning Plasma]!**_ (Plasma Relámpago) – Exclamo Kizuna enviando desde su puño millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luminiscencia. Estos cortan los hilos como atacan a Levi que cae pesadamente al suelo

\- Maldición…eso dolió – Dijo la ninja – (No quiero imaginar cómo es ese ataque cuando él tiene todo su poder) – pensó mientras se levanta pesadamente para desaparecer y realiza múltiples barras invisibles para cortar el cuerpo del moreno – _**[¡Arte Ninja: Corte sin Sombra]!**_...fuiste un gran peleador, no te preocupes no te mate puesto ni te herí mucho, en un momento te curare y pediré que preparen el Fuuton para nuestra primera noche…- decía lascivamente para ver como desapareció y apareció detrás ella

\- Aprecio la oferta pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí – Dijo el moreno para que la chica lo ataque nuevamente

– _**¡[Arte Ninja. Técnica Secreta...]!**_ – Exclamo Levi que empieza girar en medio del aire con el propósito de decapitar a Kizuna pero este usuario realiza un salto mientras hace acrobacias en el aire para ponerse detrás de él, poniendo sus pies debajo de las axilas de su oponente apareciendo la [Constelación de Capricornio]

\- _**¡[Jumping Stone]!**_ (Piedra Saltarina) – Exclamo el moreno lanzándolo con ambas piernas para contrarrestar el ataque aprovechando la fuerza de la técnica de la kunoichi que salió nuevamente volando hacia el techo

(Tiene una gran fuerza en las piernas) – Pensó la castaña

(A este paso no resistiré más de sus ataques) – Pensó el moreno preocupado para ponerse en posición ofensiva de fútbol americano mientras aparece la [Constelación de Tauro] – _**¡[Bullring Spike]!**_ (Púa de la Corrida de Toros) - una capa del [Cosmos] Rayo cubre su cuerpo para tomar la forma de gran Toro de Lidia

\- Eso no es bueno – Dijo la ninja para que el toro fuera contra ella causándole un gran daño

(¡¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?!) Pensó la castaña para sonreír (Tal parece que compensa su debilidad con la versatilidad de técnicas que contiene su repertorio) para recuperar el equilibrio para quedar con los ojos cerrados recibiendo la embestía de la bestia eléctrica pero por alguna razón el moreno tuvo un mal presentimiento que se hizo realidad detrás de él apareció desde su sombra

\- _**¡[Arte Ninja Avanzado: Mil manos del Corte sin Sombra]!**_ – Exclamo Levi manipulando las sombras para cortar al moreno congelando las sombras con el poder del aire frio – (¿Cómo pude olvidar que este tipo puede congelar cualquier cosa a su antojo?) – pensó para desaparecer entre las sombras

\- Voy a terminar esta batalla – Dijo el moreno liberando su [Cosmos] que crea rayos

[¿Qué estas intentando hacer?] Exclamo la ninja mientras que el [Santo] hace recorrer rayos hasta su sombra [¡¿Qué demonios…?...¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo!...¡Lo siento entumecido!]

El moreno usando esos rayos creo una cadena para sacar a la chica de su sombreado para que reúna rayos dorados los cuales comprime formando una esfera en su mano que eleva al máximo límite del rayo

\- ¡Recibe esto!... _ **¡[Lightning Telios]!**_ (El Límite Máximo Rayo) – Dijo el moreno golpeando a la chica con la esfera liberando una gran presión eléctrica que perfora el cuerpo de la ninja para que se desangre

\- PUAGH – Vomito sangre la guardiana para caer al suelo mientras estaba herida

\- Es mejor que te rindas, no quiero seguirte lastimando – Dijo el moreno – A pesar de que no tengo todo mi poder no significa que sea un novato, Levi Kazama –

\- E-Eso lo sé de primera mano, no por nada mataste a la [Diosa de la Sangre y la Discordia, Eris] – Dijo la castaña – Te preguntaras como se eso, antes de que llegaras, vino un heraldo a informarnos sobre eso. Estuvimos escépticas ante la información pero ahora sé que es cierto, [Asesino de Dioses]. Pero aun así puedo seguir, después de todo, soy una ninja. Soy muy resistente –

\- Levi Kazama – Dijo el moreno seriamente – Ante tu determinación, terminare esto de la forma menos dolorosa posible… _**¡[Taurine Impact]!**_ (Impacto Taurino) – para situarse delante de su oponente y lo agarra de la cintura. Usando esta presa, lo levanta en el aire para dar un salto y se deja caer con fuerza extrema mientras empuja con una mano, generalmente hacia delante o sentado, para impactar la espalda del oponente contra el suelo, cayendo entre las piernas del rival provocando que tosa sangre

\- Templo de la Luna –

\- Entendieron las órdenes – Dijo la líder de la unidad de comando a varias jóvenes que visten armaduras de tonalidad más oscura con rasgos característicos de los reptiles siendo guerreras de aspecto rudo y fornido

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron las jóvenes

\- En la próxima luna llena que es dentro de 3 semanas, el [Santo Dorado de Leo] debe morir y traeremos el corazón de ese guerrero a Calisto-sama – Dijo la castaña – No podemos fallar. ¡Somos la [Unidad de Comando]! – exclamo autoritariamente

\- ¡Entendido, Lascoumoune-sama! – Exclamaron las mujeres de armadura negra firmemente

(Solo espero que no se compliquen las cosas o si no podríamos tener una [Guerra Santa]) Pensó la castaña preocupada

\- Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia – 3 semanas después -

En la entrada vemos a 4 chicas que llegaban a la academia siendo que son:

Una adolescente de 16 de origen italiano con el cabello rubio brillante similar a una corona teniéndolo largo y liso, llegándole hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Tiene una figura delgada, voluptuosa y provocativa, una mirada que a través de sus ojos azules que atrapa a los hombres combinada con una suave y delicada voz. Lleva puesto un vestido largo de color rojo sin tirantes y pequeños tacones rojos saliendo de una puerta

Se ve en otra puerta a una chica muy hermosa que tiene una figura delgada con apariencia de un hada. Cabello plateado claro atado con una cola alta y un listo azul junto a ojos celestes. Lleva un traje de negro que trae una camisa blanca de manga corta, falda larga de mezclilla con botas a juego

Saliendo de otra puerta esta una joven de cabello castaño que llega por arriba de los glúteos siendo que lo tiene atado casi al final por un listón negro con blanco, tiene mechones sujetos con trenzas d color blanco con rayas negras en los bordes y ojos marrón. Tiene un cuerpo atractivo a juego con una belleza que la hace parecer una "Yamato Nadeshiko". Lleva un vestido blanco con bordes azules a juego con un sombrero y zapatillas

Junto a ella esta una joven muy hermosa con el pelo largo, ojos rojos con un cuerpo que puede perfecto digno de una diosa; pechos grandes, cintura estrecha y caderas sensuales. Viste con una camisa blanca larga con escote en los hombros y en el pecho con bordes azules, pescador negro pegado y zapatillas de tacón cortó

\- Liliana-san – Dijo la castaña

\- Yuri Mariya – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Tú debes ser Diavolo Rosso (Demonio Rojo), Erica Brandelli? – Pregunto la morena seriamente

\- Si, es raro ver a un caballero de la [Cruz de Bronce Negra] por aquí, Liliana – Dijo la rubia – Como a dos Hime-Miko (Princesa Sacerdotisa) – viendo a la castaña y a la morena

\- Supongo que las 4 estamos aquí por lo mismo – Comento la identificada como Yuri Mariya

\- Si, conocer al actual [rey] Kizuna Hida – Dijo la rubia – Pensar que es hijo de la legendaria genio Nayuta Hida y hermano menor de la afamada comandante Reiri Hida – comento sorprendida - Dejemos esta discusión para después, por ahora concentrémonos en buscar a quien vinimos a ver –

En ese momento empezaron a preguntar por él pero nadie sabía nada, en el caso de los chicos o en el caso de las chicas lo insultaban por lo que se ganaban miradas de desprecio de Erica y las demás que se iban molestas. En ese momento encontraron a una linda loli de ojos morados. Ella tiene el pelo rubio en corte bob con una horquilla. Lleva el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Disculpen – Pregunto la pequeña rubia - ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –

\- Si – Dijo la castaña del mismo modo haciendo una reverencia – Me presento soy Yuri Mariya –

\- Es un placer, me llamo Sylvia Silkcut, mano derecha del capitán del equipo elite de Ataraxia, [Amaterasu], Kizuna Hida-desu – Dijo la pequeña rubia sorprendiendo a las chicas que sonrieron levemente puesto que no esperaban menos de su [Rey]

\- Precisamente buscábamos a Kizuna Hida – Dijo la morena – Me presento soy Ena Seinshuui –

\- ¿Y por qué buscan al capitán?-desu – Pregunto Sylvia curiosa

\- Tenemos algo que tratar con él – Respondió la rubia mayor – Por cierto, mi nombre es Erica Brandelli –

\- Lo lamento pero el capitán no puede recibir visitas, él…- Decía la loli sollozando para limpiarse las lágrimas de sus lindos ojos

Ante eso las 4 chicas tuvieron un mal presentimiento por lo que Erica decidió usar un hechizo de hipnosis en la niña para que los llevara siendo que Liliana uso un hechizo en la enfermera recepcionista que les dijo la habitación siendo que Ena dejo noqueados a los guardias. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una escena que no pensaban ver, era un joven apuesto de piel blanca, cabello negro corto y alto en la cama mientras estaban entubado como conectado a otras máquinas. Las chicas estaban heladas puesto que no imaginaron encontrar de esa manera al [Campione] más reciente, cuando salieron del trance….

\- ¡¿Pero qué paso con él?! – Exclamo Erica preocupada

\- ¡¿Por qué esta entubado?! – Exclamo Liliana alterada

\- ¡Ou-sama! (Rey) – Exclamo Ena

\- ¿Qué paso para que este en esa cama? – Pregunto Yuri desconcertada

*Es debido a que entro en estado de coma debido a las heridas de su cuerpo que ya han sanado. Sin embargo, a consecuencia de eso, cayo en ese letargo* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una peli ciruela que vestía de enfermera teniendo el traje algo ajustado que resaltaba su figura con lentes y con el cabello atado en una trenza

\- ¡Tú eres, la legendaria enfermera Mikan Tsukimi! – Dijo Liliana

– Considerada una eminencia en el mundo de la medicina, enfermería y farmacéutica – Comento Yuri – Es un honor conocerle y le agradezco de corazón que cuide a Hida-sama – haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de agradecimiento

(Entonces es como dijo Kiki-sama, él borro el suceso de la [Gran Tragedia] como la [Fundación Futuro] jamás dejo que llegara esa información a los [Megafloats]) Pensó Mikan (Siempre nos has cuidado incluso cuando ya no existe más la academia, Kizuna)

\- ¿Qué tan terrible fue la batalla contra Eris? – Pregunto Liliana tomando la mano del moreno mientras lo ve con una mirada de aflicción sorprendiendo a la [Ultimate Nurse], recordando que eso era algo que casi nadie sabia. Llegando a la conclusión de que no eran chicas normales, si era lo que pensaba llamaria a Integra, Mii o Shouko

\- Ou-sama – Dijo la morena – Ena no puedo comprender por qué su majestad tuvo que terminar de esa manera – acariciando su rostro con tristeza

\- ¿Qué tan grave dices que fue el daño? – Pregunto Erica

\- Tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo, sus músculos completamente desgarrados, pérdida de sangre, contusiones internas, sangrado interno de órganos vitales por perforación, varios hematomas en el cuerpo como varias costillas rotas que fueron causante del daño de los órganos y altos niveles de estrés físico. Los doctores dicen que tuvo suerte de no morir – Comento la enfermera apretando los puños con fuerza

\- Esta en ese estado con su cuerpo completamente destrozado… ¿y lo llaman suerte? – Pregunto Erica con gran enojo e impotencia

\- No solo es eso, también tuvo un gran estrés mental y emocional – Comento la peli ciruela

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto la peli platina

\- Dejemos eso para otra ocasión, sabiendo el estado en el que se encuentra Kizuna Hida, nos quedaremos en este lugar para cuidar de nuestro [Rey] – Dijo la rubia mientras las otras daban una afirmación

(¡¿Acaso lo que me dijo Mii-san era en serio?!) Exclamo internamente la peli ciruela puesto que había salido debido a que fue llamada por la [Saintia] para ponerla al tanto de lo que pasa en su hogar

\- Nivel de la Envidia – Fortaleza del Pandemónium – Purgatorio -

Kizuna seguía combatiendo contra Levi que cada vez se volvía más difícil de dominar o llevarla al ritmo que quería el moreno

\- _**¡[Rozan Shinryu Ken]!**_ (Furia Real de Rozan) – Exclamo el moreno estando sobre la castaña que antes de siquiera la impactara el ataque desapareció en las sombras por lo que el [Santo de Leo] genero una gran explosión de [Cosmos] que deja un gran cráter en el lugar

(Si recibía ese ataque, estoy segura que no me levanto) Pensó la castaña – _**¡[Arte Ninja: Mil Manos de las Sombras]!**_ – pone las manos en el suelo para manipular físicamente las sombras que van en dirección contra el Hida menor

\- _**¡[Pegasasu Ryuu Sei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) – Exclamo el moreno lanza desde su puño una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido (MACH)

Ambas técnicas colisionan dejando ver una colisión de luz y oscuridad hasta que ambos cayeron en una rodilla al suelo

\- Si te soy honesto tengo duda de cuan fuerte eres con tu poder al máximo, si has demostrado ser alguien de temer en tu estado actual – Comento la castaña – _ **¡[Arte Ninja: Ataduras de Cadenas de las Sombras]!**_ – Instantáneamente manipula las sombras con el propósito de que realicen cortes múltiples de gran poder

\- Guardiana Leviatán… ¡Escucha el rugido del León]!... _**¡[Lightning Plasma]!**_ (Plasma Relámpago) – Exclamo Kizuna enviando desde su puño millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luminiscencia. Estos cortan el ataque la ninja que nuevamente se esconde en las sombras. Cuando termina la técnica la chica atacar al [Santo] por la espalda para aparecer delante de él hincada

\- _**¡[Arte Ninja, Técnica secreta: Corte Gemelo Avidya]!**_ – Susurro la castaña guardando rozando sus machetes, cuando termino de hacerlo…varios cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo del Hida menor mientras este vomita sangre poniendo una mano en el suelo

(Creo que deberé usar eso ahora, sé que será un estrés máximo en mi estado actual pero tendré que hacerlo…aun no puedo usar el [Ohm]) Pensó el moreno concentrando su [Cosmos] en su puño para luego tocar el suelo - _**¡[Titan's Break]!**_ (Ruptura Titánica) levantando la tierra dejando asombrada a la chica que no daba crédito de lo que veía terminando enterrada. El moreno cayó con las manos al suelo jadeando pesadamente mientras de las comisuras de sus labios, sus heridas se cerraban de forma lenta y no ayudaba que el usaba técnicas de alto nivel

*¡Eso fue algo que no me esperaba!* Exclamo una voz con sorpresa dejando ver a la chica que cambio ligero de su armadura para volver a su forma original mientras tiene un pergamino en su boca – Debes de estar orgulloso eres el primero que me hace usar esto en mi tiempo como guardiana… _**¡[Reconexion al archivo Invidia]!**_

En ese momento todas las guardianas se alteraron al sentir como aumentaba el poder de la guardiana del nivel de la envidia

\- ¿Acaso intentara usar "eso"? – Se preguntó Arin sorprendida

\- ¡Levi-chan!...¡NO PUEDEEEEEEEEES! – Exclamo Yui preocupada

\- Hacer que una de una de nosotras use su [Last Crest] - Dijo Lilith – Ese [Santo] es más fuerte de lo que imaginamos…no hay opción no nos contendremos con él -

\- _**¡[Ejecutar Thema]!**_ – Exclamo la ninja poniendo en el suelo su rollo liberando una tormenta marina

\- Esto no me gusta para nada – Comento Kizuna elevando su [Cosmos]

\- _**¡Este es el [Last Crest del Archivo Invidia]!**_ \- Exclamo la castaño siendo rodeada por una tromba marina siendo que el moreno seguía viendo la técnica - _**¡[LEVIATHAN]!**_ – Levanto su mano al frente para que ambos fueran rodeados por 4 trombas que formaron un Tifón pero el moreno sentía como le desgarraba la carne siendo que su cuerpo

\- Kugh…- Se quejó el moreno al sentir un corte en su pierna

\- Este es el final para ambos, Kizuna-san – Dijo la castaña como si se disculpara

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- _**[Leviathan]**_ , es la máxima de mi [Archivo Invidia] como [Trinity Seven], este Tifón es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar a cualquier individuo que se encuentre dentro e incluso a su usuario con sus poderosos vientos y tormentas…hasta hacerlo pedazos –

-…- El moreno no respondió sin embargo tenia lágrimas recorriendo su rostro

\- ¿Kizuna-san? – Pregunto la castaña - ¿Acaso estas asustado? –

\- No seas estúpida, incluso siendo un alma, soy un [Santo] – Dijo el moreno – Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida en combate por un mañana. Si lloro es al ver tal determinación de mi adversaria por lo que te has ganado mi respeto…¡por lo tanto no dejara que mueras!...¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡RUGE MI PODEROSO [COSMOS]! – apareciendo la [Pantalla Cósmica] con la [Constelación de Sagitario] mientras que en la espalda del moreno salían unas alas de oro de energia

\- Esas son…¡¿Alas?! – Exclamo Levi asombrada

\- Así es, son las alas de la esperanza, ¡las alas de [Sagitario]! – Respondió Kizuna

\- ¿Cómo es que puedes…? – Preguntaba sorprendida la castaña

\- Hace tiempo descubrí que mi abuelo fue el [Santo de Sagitario] predecesor de mi tío [Sisyphus de Sagitario], [Áyax de Sagitario] – Contesto el moreno - Por lo que tengo el legado de [Leo] y [Sagitario] corriendo en mis venas, así que puedo aparecer estas alas… _**¡[Kheiron's Thyella]!**_ (Tormenta de Quirón) - Batiendo sus alas, causa un poderoso remolino de inmenso de viento que destruye el [Last Crest] de Levi que queda congelada para caer de rodillas al suelo. El moreno al terminar la técnica empezó a jadear pesadamente, parecía que un necesitaba más de su poder original para realizar sus técnicas sin tener tanto estrés físico

\- Si seguimos peleando, ambos nos mataremos – Dijo la castaña – Has demostrado un gran nivel digno de un [Asesino de Dioses], Kizuna-san. Yo como guardiana del nivel de la [Envidia] te doy el acceso al siguiente nivel y esto…- tomando el rostro del chico besándolo sensualmente haciendo que sintiera como recuperaba más energía y sus hombreras por lo que se quitó la gabardina de su cuerpo – Suerte, la necesitaras, Arin-san es bastante despiadada –

\- Gracias por todo Levi-san – Dijo el moreno para ir a la salida del lugar para encontrarse con otras escaleras de caracol con el diseño de las anteriores para empezar a subirlas. Mientras la ninja se a su trono donde se dejó caer mientras se cerraban las heridas

\- En verdad que es un monstruo en combate, si es así con apenas un 40% de su poder ya quiero ver la batalla contra Lilith – Comento la castaña con una sonrisa mientras toma un…o-choko extendido, en el cual vierte su bebida - Nada sabe mejor que el sake después de un extenso combate –

\- Ataraxia – Noche –

Se ve como un venablo dorada surca el cielo nocturno, siendo que es seguida por varias mujeres de armadura oscura de aspecto reptil que iban en dirección a donde se encontraba la presa. Finalmente se clavó cerca de un lugar donde era perfecto para asesinar al [Santo Dorado]

\- Tal parece que es como dijo Calisto-sama, la [Flecha de Canes Venatici] rastreo al [Santo Dorado] - Dijo la castaña - ¡Preparen!... – las amazonas de la luna pusieron una flecha en su arco - ¡Apunten!... – tensaron la cuerda - ¡Fuego! –

Varias sagitas fueron contra el cuarto donde se encontraba el Hida menor mientras estaba comatoso.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a su objetivo…una ráfaga roja y morada como varias flechas de plata cubiertas con energía azul destrozaron las flechas de las [Satellites]

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios paso?! – Exclamo una guerrera de la [Unidad de Comando]

*¿Puedo preguntar por qué atacan a mi señor?* Dijo una voz *¿Qué es lo que desean?*

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – Exclamo otra amazona de Artemisa viendo a tres chicas

\- Soy una [Great Knight] de la [Organización de la Cruz de Cobre Negro] Erica Brandelli – Se presentó la rubia

\- Soy una [Great Knight] de la [Organización de la Cruz de Bronce Negro] Liliana Kranjcar – Se presentó la peli platina

\- Soy una [Hime-Miko], Ena Seinshuui – Se presentó la morena

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto la rubia autoritariamente

\- ¡Quítense, nuestra misión no tiene que ver con ustedes! – Dijo una [Satélite] que como las demás preparaban sus arcos para disparar - ¡Es con el [Santo de Leo] que se encuentra en ese lugar! –

\- ¿[Santo de Leo]? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Si su misión es con su majestad, Ena mucho menos permitirá que se acercan a él personas tan peligrosas como ustedes – Dijo la morena - ¡Retírense, por favor! – pidió cubriéndose con un aura morada

\- ¡¿No se van a mover?!...¡Apártense!... ¡Quienes saldrán gravemente heridas son ustedes! - Exclamaron las [Satellites] lanzando varias flechas nuevamente pero fueron destruidas por varios rayos dorados, acto seguido aparecer un resplandor. Al momento de que se dispersó dejando ver una plataforma cuadriculada transparente de líneas color azul neón

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Ena

*¡No dejare que dañen a [Kizuna de Leo]!* Dijo una voz dejando ver a un persona vestida con una armadura de color dorado de un lado y diamante negro del otro con joyas verdes y amarillas que usa un casco que sobre la mitad inferior de su rostro

\- (Esto se ha complicado) – Pensó Lascoumoune

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a inferir en nuestro camino?! – Exclamo una [Satélite de la unidad de Comando] para que todas lanzaran sus flechas

\- Estúpidas – Dijo la castaña para desviar su mirada dolida para ver como el tipo de la armadura extiende sus manos al frente

\- _**¡[Starburst]!**_ (Explosión Estelar) – Exclamo el guerrero lanzando ráfagas de [Cosmos] que impacta contra sus adversarias dejándolas en mal estado

Las 3 hechiceras notaron como la voz del sujeto de la armadura era de una mujer para que el casco se convirtiera en una pequeña diadema con una joya posee las dos caras de antes y algo que parece una banda elástica que ata el largo cabello de la joven. Es una muy bella joven de piel blanca, cuyo cabello es de color celeste y tiene los ojos celestes con un cuerpo voluptuoso y sensual que incluso con la armadura se nota

\- Jeh – Dijo la castaña – Acabaste con mi tropa en un instante, creo que no era menos de esperar del [Santo de Oro que rige la paz y el destino], uno de los [12 Santos Dorados de Atenea], [Integra de Géminis] –

\- ¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí la unidad especial de [Satellites] de la diosa Artemisa en este lugar y porque atacan a mi camarada? – Pregunto la identificada Integra

Erica, Liliana y Ena al oír eso se quedaron impactadas puesto que frente a ellas estaba dos guerreras que prácticamente para su mundo, solo eran una fabula

\- ¡¿Acaban de decir que es una [Santo de Atenea] y una [Satélite de Artemisa]?! – Exclamo Erica Brandelli - Creí que solo eran un cuento de hadas que se les relata a los niños antes de dormir -

\- ¡¿No se supone que los [Santos de Atenea] son solo un mito?! – Exclamo Liliana sorprendida

\- ¡¿[Santo de Atenea]?! – Exclamo Ena Seishuuin – ¡¿Se refieren a aquellos guerreros que tiene el poder como para matar a un dios?!...¡Ena creía que no existían! –

\- No tengo nada contra ti, [Santo de Geminis] – Dijo la castaña – Mi único objetivo es el corazón del [Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad], [Kizuna de Leo] –

Esa declaración dejo pasmadas a las [Great Knights] y a la [Hime-Miko] puesto que literalmente les habían dicho que…

\- ¡¿Kizuna Hida/Ou-sama es un [Santo Dorado de Atenea?! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas totalmente impactadas, ahora entendían porque fue capaz de vencer a Eris. Sin embargo esto era algo que jamás había pasado

\- Con mayor razón, no puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya – Dijo la peli celeste

\- ¿Cómo creaste este escenario? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Gracias a estos – Dijo la peli celeste enseñando unos talismanes de papel – La anterior Atenea, Saori Kido dejo mucho de estos escritos con su sangre. El [Patriarca] me dio los necesarios para crear esta plataforma –

\- Pero dudo que dure para siempre – Comento Lascoumoune

\- Tienes razón, solo use dos talismanes y esta plataforma solo tiene resistencia para un limitado número de ataques – Respondió Integra – Sin embargo, es el tiempo suficiente para acabar contigo – infundiendo sus puños con [Cosmos]

(Es imposible que gane contra un [Santo Dorado]) Pensó la castaña – (A menos que…) preparando una flechas que es de color carmesí y se encuentra decorada con una serpiente enroscada a su alrededor

(Esa flecha roja me da un mal presentimiento) – Pensó la peli celeste

\- ¡Toma esto!… _**¡[Crimson Viper]!**_ (Víbora Carmesí) – Exclamo Lascoumoune encendiedno su [Cosmos] al máximo lanzando la sagita que intento atrapar la [Santa] pero vio como hizo zigzag para ir contra las 3 chicas detrás ella

\- ¡No lo harás! – Exclamo Integra para tele transportarse por medio de un portal frente a las jóvenes donde recibió con su antebrazo la saeta que le causó un gran dolor, la castaña sonrio para lanzar otra flecha pero esta vez integra la atrapo con dos dedos para romperla desde la punta deshaciéndola

\- ¡¿Acaso esta es la fuerza de los [Santos Dorados]?! – Pregunto la [Satélite]

– Ugh…- Se quejó levemente del dolor la [Santa de Géminis]

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Liliana para ayudarle a quitarse la flecha mientras que la peli celeste usa su [Cosmos] para curarse

\- ¿Por qué nos defendiste? – Pregunto Ena confundida

\- Esa flecha no era ordinaria, incluso si usaran defensa, estoy segura que la hubieras destruido –

\- ¡Pero aun así no es razón suficiente para sacrificarte! – Exclamo Erica frustrada de no poder hacer nada

\- Eres una niña aun, Erica Brandelli – Comento la peli celeste – Si hay un inocente, lo protegeré, ese fue el camino que me enseño mi maestro cuando era una aprendiz. Además es el camino que sigue Kizuna –

Esas palabras sorprendieron a las 3 chicas puesto que no pensaban que su señor tuviera tal sentido de la justicia por lo que sonrieron

(Se me entumeció el brazo, si no hubiera tenido la [Armadura de Geminis] seguramente habría perdido todo el ante brazo) Pensó la peli celeste - ¡Es ahora de acabar con esto! – sacando de su espalda ciero objeto divino

\- Esa es…- Dijo la castaña

\- Si, es la misma flecha que usaste para llegar aquí – Dijo la peli celeste – Ahora dime…¿Cómo funciona? – mientras imbuía su [Cosmos] en el arma

\- Como si te lo fuera a decir – Comento la castaña desafiante

\- Entonces tendré que usar "esa" técnica la cual detesto con toda mi alma – Respondió Integra apretando los puños, levanta un dedo y envía una descarga de poder que atraviesa el cerebro del oponente que no lo mata, sino que controla la voluntad de éste - _**¡[Genrōmaōken]!**_ (Maou Imperial) – haciendo que el cuerpo de la guerrera de cabello café se mueva por si solo para decir…

\- [Templo…de…la…Luna] – Pronuncio Lascoumoune para dispararla y volver en si - ¡Maldición, ¿qué he hecho?! – cayendo al piso mientras que golpea el piso con su puño dando una mirada dolida mientras que la peli celeste eleva su [Cosmos] para que aparezca la [Pantalla Cosmica] con la [Constelación de Géminis]

\- _**¡[Another Dimension]!**_ (Otra Dimensión) – Exclamo la peli celeste abriendo con su una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa, que con gran potencia absorbe al oponente, esa dimensión tiene la apariencia de un vacío espacial repleto de planetas, nebulosas y estrellas distantes para que la cierre. La rubia, la peli platina y la morena quedaron con la boca y ojos abierto ante tal técnica. Cuando salieron del shock vieron como estaban en donde empezó la pelea – ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto a las jóvenes que estaban cerca de ella

\- S-Si, solo que nos sorprendió enterarnos de todo esto de golpe – Comento la peli platina – Es algo difícil de asimilar –

\- Comprendo – Dijo la peli celeste – Pero deberé pedirles que todo lo acaban de escuchar y ver lo mantengan en secreto – pidió con asertividad

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – Exclamo la peli platina - ¡Si este lugar saben sobre el tema, dejaran de insultar a Kizuna Hida y lo respetaran como él [Rey] que es! – exclamo con frustración

\- Es una orden del [Patriarca] – Dijo Integra – Solo hasta que nuestra señora, la gran [Atenea]-sama aparezca…revelaremos nuestra identidad al mundo como aceptaremos todo de este, desde su agradecimiento hasta su odio – mirando al cielo

\- Pero…- Replicaba la rubia

\- Solo les hare una pregunta – Dijo la [Santa de Geminis] - ¿En verdad crees que ellos van a aceptar que [Eros], a quien tachan de un depravado, es un guerrero poderoso que lucha por la justicia? – cuestionando tajantemente

Ante esa interrogante, las 3 chicas comprendieron lo que quería decir la peli celeste.

Aunque les doliera, era cierto

¿Cómo iba a comprender que el "pervertido más grande de [Ataraxia]" era en realidad un [Rey] y un guerrero honorable que vive por la justicia?

Lo único que pudieron hacer es morderse el labio inferior en señal de frustración y para calmar su ira. Respiraron 3 veces para mirar a la [Santa]

\- ¡Juramos en nombre de nuestros títulos que guardaremos el secreto de nuestro señor, el [Campione], [Kizuna de Leo]! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo

\- Cuídenlo, tendrán el apoyo de [Shouko del Caballo Menor] y [Mii del Delfín] – Dijo la peli celeste para desaparecer en un resplandor de luz que se expandió para luego reducirse desvaneciéndose

\- ¿? -

Kizuna había salido de la escaleras para entrar en un páramo de oscuridad para ver una luz que le enseño el día en que su madre lo boto y fue abandonado en México. Mientras avanzaba podía ver más cosas la muerte de su tio, la muerte de su maestro, el no poder salvar a la [Clase 77], la muerte de Chiaki, la muerte de sus amigos, la muerte de Seiko y toda la degradación que ha sufrido desde que llego a [Ataraxia]. El moreno sentía como su ira aumentaba pero recordó algo que le enseño [Amista de Virgo]. Une el pulgar con el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda con el pulgar y el dedo medio juntos, con la palma hacia arriba

\- _**¡[Tenpō Rin In]!**_ (Sello de las Enseñanzas de Buda) – Exclamo Kizuna para eliminar cualquier duda de su mente y aumentar así el poder de su [Cosmos] sin interferencias liberándose de la ilusión para ver que se encuentran en un pasillo de lo que parecía un castillo.

*Hida-kun* Dijo el holograma de Chiaki que salía del medallón *Has superado la prueba de la [Ira], aquí las almas se encuentran en una espesa nube de humo los mantiene en una oscuridad mayor que la del Infierno. Esta oscuridad es aquella que provoca los sentimientos que evoca la ira y los cegaron a cometer pecados que los trajeron a este lugar, para salir de estas penumbras debes tener la virtud de la paciencia, la actitud que lleva al ser humano a poder soportar contratiempos y dificultades para conseguir algo bien. La constancia valerosa que se opone al mal, y a pesar de lo que sufra el ser humano no se deja dominar por él. Al purificar tu alma de toda duda o sentimiento negativo, obtuviste la paciencia y rompiste el espejismo que se te mostro. Si no salías de la prueba quedarías atrapado en las penumbras como perderías todo el poder y la armadura que has obtenido hasta ahora*

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el moreno

*Son las reglas del lugar, creo que debiste llegar a esa conclusión* Comento la peli rosa

\- Creo que debes de aprender a ser una mejor guía turística – Respondió Kizuna que después de la explicación, avanzo por el corredor sin perder el tiempo. Llegando a enorme sala de audiencias que tiene dos hogueras enormes de fuego azul a los lados de un trono que está elevado y se accede hasta este subiendo una escalera. La silla está construida de un material blanco tapizada con una tela roja, los reposa brazos representan dos calaveras humanas, a ambos lados se apoyan dos estatuas de grifos y tras ella se elevan dos filas de columnas y unas largas cortinas, que culminan en un arco doble y puntiagudo. Sentada se encuentra joven menuda, delgada, con el pelo azul-gris claro corto, ojos ámbar y un solo ahoge arriba de la cabeza que cambia de forma según las emociones de la chica. Tiene una expresión sin emociones. Luce un atuendo de batalla que consta de una pechera a la usanza vikinga de color negro con motivos dorados, unos brazaletes dorados, una diadema alada también con motivos dorados, una falda larga de color rojo y una capa de color azul oscuro

\- Veo que has superado a Levi – Dijo la peli azul gris claro carente de emociones – Me presento soy la guardiana del nivel de la [Ira] Arin Kannazuki de Loki -

\- Soy Kizuna Hida, [Santo Dorado de Leo] al servicio de [Atenea] – Dijo el moreno seriamente

\- Veamos lo que tienes, [Santo de Atenea] – Dijo la chica levantándose y quitándose la capa para que aparezca sobre ella una armadura que es de color negro o gris oscuro con detalles en dorados. Cuando viste a la identificada como Arin, se puede apreciar que posee una vasta protección que incluye un peto que cubre casi completamente el cuello de su portador, protecciones para los antebrazos, codos, brazos, las manos, rodillas, piernas, tobillos, pies, muslos, cuenta además con ocho hombreras, cuatro sobre cada hombro superpuestas entre si, la armadura dispone también de una tiara que posee cuatro estructuras semejantes a "plumas". El protector ubicado en la cintura se sub-divide en cuatro partes, ubicadas a los costados de la cadera, en la pelvis y en la parte trasera del cuerpo, en las protecciones de los pies a la altura de los tobillos, la robe nuevamente posee dos estructuras semejantes a "plumas" pero estas son completamente de color negro. También cuenta con cuatro pares de alas no muy grandes, cada una de ellas posee tres grandes "plumas" doradas. En su mano aparece una lanza que tiene apare ciencia de alabarda con dos filos en forma de hacha en la parte donde se une el Bo con la hoja. Baja al centro del salón y encara al moreno

\- Empecemos – Dijo la chica - _**¡[Kano]!**_ – lanzando una llamarada que el moreno responde con…

\- _**¡[Hiken]!**_ (Puño de Fuego) – Exclamo Kizuna lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego desde su puño que choco con el _**[Kano]**_ de la guardiana ganando la pelea siendo que la chica solo con un tajo de su arma

\- Templo de la Luna –

\- ¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿No pudiste matar al [Santo de Leo]?! – Exclamo Calisto que había llegado donde se encontraba la [Unidad de Comando] completamente derrotada y fuera de combate siendo que Lascoumoune estaba consternada

\- Mil perdones, Calisto-sama – Decía la castaña

\- No puedo creer que alguien como tú y nuestra mejor unidad hayan sido derrotadas – Comento la peli platina

\- Resulta que…ha…ha…- Decía la castaña para explicarle lo que paso

\- ¡¿[Un Santo Dorado] y el [Santo de Leo] es un [Campione]?! – Exclamo la mano derecha de Artemisa – No puede ser…-

\- Ugh…- Mustio la castaña para caer inconsciente

(No puede ser…ya no hay otra forma de detener la arrogancia de ese [Santo]. Debo matarlo como sea, de lo contrario provocara la ira de los dioses olímpicos… va a convertirse en una catástrofe. Por ahora, me mantendré en bajo perfil durante un tiempo antes de volver a atacarlo) Pensó la peli platina

\- Cámara del Patriarca – Neo-Santuario – Isla Flotante Grecia -

Integra le explicaba la situación a la máxima autoridad de la [Isla] el ataque que sufrió Kizuna por parte de las [Satellites]

\- ¡¿Acaso Artemisa-sama quiere iniciar una [Guerra Santa]?! – Pensó el patriarca sorprendido

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? [Su Ilustrísima] – Pregunto Integra

\- Me contactare con la comandante del ejército de [Satellites] y sirvienta personal de la diosa Artemis, Calisto, para pedir una explicación – Respondió el mencionado – Posteriormente empezaremos la búsqueda de [Atenea-sama] –

\- ¿[Patriarca]? – Pregunto la peli celeste

\- Desde que se fundó la [Isla Flotante Grecia] y el [Neo-Santuario], siempre ha sido con un objetivo en concreto – Dijo Shion - Mantener a los seres humanos fuera de nuestras disputas contra los [Dioses Herejes] y a quienes tratan a los seres humanos con si fueran simples peones también combatir al [Universo Alternativo] para liberar a la tierra de su yugo. No he permitido ningún movimiento para no aumentar las amenazas a la gente de la Tierra y de los [Megafloats] como no exponer a la humanidad a los peligros que enfrentamos. Pero Artemisa ha cruzado la línea al atacar a un [Santo] que no se puede defender y que está cruzando la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium], Integra informa a los técnicas del [Ojo de Atenea] que prioricen más la búsqueda de la actual [Atenea] –

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamo la mencionada para irse

\- Nivel de la Ira – Fortaleza del Pandemónium – Purgatorio –

\- _**[Tiwaz]**_ – Exclamo disparando una ráfaga de energía desde un círculo mágico

\- _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – Exclamo Kizuna lanzando una esfera formada puramente de [Cosmos del Rayo] de gran poder destructivo

Ambas técnicas impactaron mientras ambos guerreros forcejaban por quien tendría el control del combate

\- Kuh…Gugh… ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!– Exclamaron ambos chicos forcejeando

\- _**¡[Fehu]!**_ – Exclamo Arin convocando una flecha de luz al mismo tiempo que el moreno invoca un arco y una flecha de [Cosmos] para preparar la sagita dorada

\- _**¡[Cosmic Star Arrow]!**_ (Flecha Estelar Cósmica) – Exclamo Kizuna concentrando su [Cosmos] en la punta en la flecha y dispara siendo que la sagita va cargada con una enorme cantidad de energía cósmica que forma un espiral de con forma de la estructura de ADN a su alrededor. Nuevamente colisionan los ataques pero en esta ocasión la flecha dorada pero la flecha nunca llego a su objetivo puesto que fue detenía por un escudo que tenía en el brazo izquierdo pero el moreno noto como no tenía sus alas

\- Ese ataque fue impresionante pero no puedo dejar que realices otro así, si no me mataras – Dijo la peli azul gris claro con una mirada gélida para liberar su poder para crear una manada de lobos formados de energía alrededor de ella – _**¡[Shuugeki Gunrō Ken]!**_ (Embestida de la Jauría de Lobos) - Tras esto se arroja a gran velocidad en contra de su adversario, los lobos de energía que lo acompañaban a su alrededor se unen a su cuerpo dándole la apariencia de un gran lobo formado de energía

\- Es inútil – Dijo el moreno para extender su brazo derecho y apunta con los dedos extendidos en dirección a su rival mientras comienza a concentrar su cosmos, cuando su cosmos llega al cenit, tras de él aparece la silueta de color dorado de un auténtico León de Atlas. Seguidamente espera sin moverse a que su rival realice su ataque, en ese momento mide con su brazo la distancia entre él y su enemigo trata de esquivarlo pero la energía con forma de lobo lo alcanza para morderlo en la garganta liberando una poderosa descarga de poder que daña el cuerpo del moreno

\- Parece que te atrape, [Santo Dorado] – Dijo la guardiana inexpresivamente sujeta con sus manos a su adversario para arrojarlo hacia el cielo, una vez, en lo alto del cielo concentra su cosmos hasta el máximo - _**¡[Odin Tempest]!**_ (Tempestad de Odín) - junta sus puños sobre su cabeza, para después golpearlo violentamente con sus brazos, el impacto despide una energía de color carmesí sobre el cuerpo del adversario el cual es proyectado en contra del piso acompañado de la presión del golpe que destruye todo a su alrededor de donde ha impactado haciendo que su cuerpo se flexione hacia atrás quedando debajo los escombros – Esto termino –

*¡Aun no!* Exclamo una voz dejando ver como los restos del piso se levantaban dejando ver al Kizuna de pie pero bastante mallugado – Ha…Ha…Fuu –

\- Eres un tipo resistente, me resulta repugnante que un alma no acepte tu muerte…son solo escoria en esta fortaleza – Comento Arin carente de emociones concentra su cosmos en su lanza - _**¡[Dragonewt Bullet]!**_ (Bala del Dragonewt) - para seguidamente lanzar "balas" de energía

(Nota: El dragonewt es un dragón de apariencia humanoide)

\- _**¡[Pegasasu Ryuu Sei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) – Exclamo el moreno lanzando la legendaria técnica contrarrestado el ataque de su adversaria

\- Eres bueno, parece que tienes experiencia de combate, no como las otras almas que han venido – Dijo la peli azul gris claro

\- Viniendo de un guerrero formidable como tu, Arin-san, es un halago – Comento el moreno

\- Que complicado – Dijo la chica

\- Por cierto… ¿esa lanza es…? –

\- Es la [Lanza Mágica Gae Bulg], una lanza que fue propiedad de pertenecía a Scathach, una legendaria bruja – Respondió la mencionada

\- Comprendo – Dijo el [Santo de Leo] poniendo su mano recta – Entonces usare el poder de espada que corta los rayos, _**[Raikiri]**_ (Cuchilla Relámpago) – cubriendo con una capa de rayos su brazo derecho

 _ **CLINC CLINC CLINC CHIS CHAS CLINC CLINC CLINC CHIS CHAS**_

El sonido de las armas retumbaba por toda la sala sin detenerse yendo cada vez más rápido donde ambos recibían y respondían sin dar cuartel. Kizuna dio un corte descendente para que esta lo esquivara dándole una estocada que detiene con el dorso de su mano. Luego de eso ambos empiezan una competencia de estocadas que subía de nivel, el ritmo como la velocidad estaba aumentando cada segundo cuando…

\- _**¡[Hijutsu: Mistilteinn]!**_ (Técnica Secreta:Mistilteinn) – Exclamo Arin realiza un impacto que crea una potente explosión de energía

\- _**¡[Shishi Koushou]!**_ (Mordisco de León) – Exclamo Kizuna concentrando su [Cosmos] en su puño derecho para crear una gigantesca esfera de energía dorada la cual envía a la velocidad de la luz contra su adversario

Ambos ataques colisionan para que los dos guerreros forcejeen tratando de ganar terreno pero al final salen disparados para caer al suelo mientras derrapan por la explosión de ambos ataques. Cuando se levantan se nota como están sudando y jadeando

\- Es tiempo de que deje de jugar contigo, [Leo] – Dijo la peli gris elevando su aura al máximo – _**¡[Limit Release]!**_ – transformando a [Gae Bulg] a una lanza posee una cabeza dorada que asemeja a un hacha de guerra de doble filo, cada uno de estos con un extremo alargado en punta y opuestos entre sí, con la punta de lanza en medio y una especie de diamante rojo al centro de las 3 piezas. La vara es de un color oscuro entre azul y negro, y entre esta y la cabeza una estola roja con punta rematada en v y decorada en dorado con un diseño parecido a la Flor de Lis. En la punta opuesta a la cabeza, la lanza posee una pica, también dorada – Te presento la [Lanza del Rey Dios Gugnir]. Siéntete orgulloso, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la uso – cargando el arma con su energía

\- Entonces este es el último golpe – Dijo el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] al máximo para que su puño se cargue de energía eléctrica y relámpagos se presentan detrás de él mientras aparece la [Pantalla Cósmica de la Constelación de Sagitario]

\- _**¡[Valfodr Inferior]!**_ – Exclamo Arin arrojando la alabarda contra el moreno

\- _**¡[Atomic Thunderbolt]!**_ (Trueno Atómico) – Exclamo Kizuna golpeando en dirección hacia donde viene la lanza, liberando una multitud de bolas de energía con carga eléctrica. El ataque produce un gran estallido acompañado por relámpagos donde impactan las esferas de energía eléctrica liberando una gran onda de choque y relámpagos

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron la guardiana y el guerrero ateniense dando todo de ellos mismos provocando un resplandor dorado y azul que ilumina toda la fortaleza

\- Academia Pico de la Esperanza –

Seiko y los demás vieron la poderosa luz que se vislumbró en el cielo siendo que las chicas oraron por el moreno mientras los hombres se preguntaban cómo le estaba yendo a su amigo y camarada

(Kizuna) Pensó la peli gris claro

\- Cuarto de Kizuna – Dormitorios de Ataraxia –

Aine se encontraba en el cuarto de su novio mientras que tenía una foto de ellos en mano viendo el cielo pensando en todo lo que paso hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, algo le decía que su amado volvería a su lado muy pronto cerro los ojos mientras abraza la imagen y dos pequeñas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas

\- De regreso a la batalla -

Kizuna colisionaba su técnica contra la lanza que estaba siendo detenida pero…

 _ **CLANC CRACK CLANC CRACK CLANC CRASH**_

Se oía como el arma divina estaba soportando el ataque del [León Dorado]

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

 _ **CLANC CRACK CLANC CRACK CLANC CRASH**_

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

 _ **CLANC CRACK CLANC CRACK CLANC CRASH**_

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

 _ **CLANC CRACK CLANC CRACK CLANC CRASH**_

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

 _ **CLANC CRACK CLANC CRACK CLANC CRASH**_

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Exclamo Kizuna con todas su fuerzas hasta que finalmente destrozo el arma

 _ **¡PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Provocando una poderosa explosión de la cual Arin se cubrió implicando la defensa de su escudo

Se levantó una cortina de polvo densa debido al estallido de energía, cuando se asentó la nube, se pudo ver como el escudo volvia a ser las alas pero estaban cuarteadas

\- Si no fuera por esto, segura hubiera salido herida como él…- Decia la peli azul gris claro pero…

* _ **¡[Rozan Shinryu Ken]!**_ (Furia Real de Rozan)* Exclamo Kizuna desde el aire para que impactara su puño con una densa esfera de [Cosmos] en este contra el peto de la armadura negra

 _ **¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Generando una gran explosión dorada que la aplasta contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter en el lugar

\- ¿He…perdido? – Pregunto la guardiana del nivel de la [Ira] - ¿Cómo es que…? –

\- Usando el _**[Another Dimension]**_ (Otra Dimensión) me tele transporte para escapar de la gran ola de energía y posteriormente aparecí sobre ti para terminar con la batalla –

\- Eres alguien con muchas sorpresas, [Kizuna Hida de Leo] – Dijo la guardiana levándose con apenas fuerzas para que el moreno la ayude y le diga que la deje en los escalones. De un momento a otro tomo su rostro besándolo para que se curara un poco más rápido de sus heridas que antes y aparece la parte interior del torso de la armadura – Yo, Arin Kannazuki, como guardiana del nivel de la [Ira] te doy el acceso al siguiente nivel. Ten cuidado, Liese es bastante engañosa y cruel – abriendo la salida para que el chico salga subiendo nuevamente otras escaleras llegando a lo que parecía un centro de vacaciones de las costas de Creta o Grecia donde todo el mundo se relaja viéndose en sus rostros el placer y la desgana

\- ¿Un coctel? – Pregunto una mujer vestida con ropas ligeras que traía una charlola

\- No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo el castaño para pasar a un lado de la joven deshaciendo la ilusión – Ok, eso fue algo decepcionante

*Hida-kun* Dijo el holograma de Chiaki que salía del medallón *Has superado la prueba de la [Pereza], aquí las almas son condenadas a correr sin cesar, en contraposición a su pereza en vida. Para evitar correr sin descanso debes tener la virtud de la diligencia, es la virtud cardinal con la que se combate la pereza. Es el esmero y el cuidado en ejecutar algo. Una prontitud de hacer algo con gran agilidad tanto interior como exterior. Como toda virtud se trabaja, verdaderamente poniéndola en práctica. Al estar comprometido con tu misión y tus objetivos estando claros obteniendo la virtud de la diligencia, con lo cual rompiste el espejismo que se te mostro. Si no salías de la prueba quedarías atrapado en este nivel para la eternidad*

\- Es bueno saber eso – Comento el moreno para avanzar llegando a lo que parecían ser unas ruinas de un castillo

*Pensar que encontraría alguien tan esmerado como tú, eres alguien muy interesante [Santo de Leo]* Dijo una voz mientras se relamía para que Kizuna viera a una joven que tiene el largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas largas. Tiene los ojos de color púrpura y cuerpo seductor. Luce una sencilla gargantilla oscuro cuello, guantes de ópera y un vestido de corto que se mantienen unidos por dos cordones alrededor de su cuello que en su mayoría cubre su pecho, dejando al descubierto su escote y su vientre, así como su espalda. Además, ella también lleva un negro mini short negro, que dejan ver las cintas de su ropa interior con un cinturón marrón, medias y botas de muslo del mismo color para desaparecer y aparecer a unos cuantos pasos del chico apoyándose en una pierna – Me presento soy Lieselotte Sherlock de Morrigan, guardiana del nivel de la [Pereza] –

\- Soy Kizuna Hida, [Santo Dorado de Leo] – Se presentó el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] dejando ver detrás de él un león de Atlas y detrás de la identificada como Lieselotte una mujer con una armadura y armas

\- Templo de la Luna –

Shion iba acompañado de Seiya y Kiki que tenían que tratar un asunto con cierta persona, fueron recibidos por la guardia real que repelió los ataques

\- Perdonen mi…- Decía la peli platina

\- No hemos venido por cortesías – Dijo le rubio verdoso cortando el protocolo de la mujer – Calisto-dono, quiero saber el motivo del por qué atacaron a uno de los nuestros que actualmente no se encuentran en condiciones de pelear. Eso es algo bajo, incluso para Artemisa –

\- ¿Insinúa que mi señora juega sucio? – Pregunto la peli platina ofendida

\- Tómelo como quiera, voy hablar con Artemisa-sama solo para decirle que se mantenga alejada de los [Santos] y del [Neo-Santuario], a menos que quería declararnos un [Guerra Santa] – Dijo el [Patriarca]

\- Lamentablemente Artemisa-sama no puede recibir a personas que no han sido invitadas, incluso si es el mismo [Patriarca] quien solicita audiencia – Dijo Calisto

\- Si es el caso, nuestra señora pronto despertara de su letargo y regresara al [Neo-Santuario] – Dijo Shion – Cuando llegue el momento, pediremos una audiencia con su señora…hasta entonces – para retirarse en un resplandor dejando a la peli platina angustiada y desesperada

(Esto se ha complicado, si se entera mi señora, no sé qué lo que me hará…la única opción es matar a Atenea-sama cueste lo que cueste) Pensó la peli latina (Tendré que recurrir a "ellos". En más poco más de 3 lunas llenas mandare a los [Angels] para que los maten y la buscare usando la [Flecha de Canis Major])

Shokugeki no Soma Ni no Sora ED – Snowdrop

 ***Música***

Aparece un rayo dorado y un rayo negro que se intersectan para seguir su camino por los lados contrarios

Se ve la imagen del guantelete como de los escarpes y zapatos herrados

Una toma de Kizuna como de los salones de las guardianas

Se ven tomas de Kizuna corriendo mientras sube las escaleras dejando ver de fondo el purgatorio

 **seki o kitta nodo kara te ga deru hodo hoshiku nattanda**

 **boku janai betsu no dareka**

 **yume to kibou hoka ni nani ga iru to**

 **omoeta koro no boku wa ima izuko e**

Se entreabre la pantalla dejando ver a Kizuna mientras mira desde lo alto el nivel de la [Pereza] para que aparezca una toma del rostro serio del [Santo de Leo] para que la pantalla se cierre dejando ver un fondo oscuro

 **nagai mono ni makarete ushinatta michishirube**

 **sei to shi no hazama ni wa SNOWDROP ga sakimidareru**

 **nanika no machigai de kudake chitte shimatta nara**

 **semete boku no nukegara ni hanataba o soete**

Se ve como Kizuna cae dentro de este como si estuviera en un mar de oscuridad para caer de pie y aparezca un jardín de flores brillantes que desprenden partículas de luz por lo que se recuesta para brillar de oro

 **konna mon kana?**

 **Konna mon deshou?**

 **Akirame da to omowaretatte kamawanai kedo**

 **boku rashikunai boku rashikunai dare ni ate tsukureru mon ni kachi wa nai**

Se ven las flores brillas como perlas apareciendo Kizuna de pie con la mirada ensombrecida para que explote dejando verlo cubierto de luz y salir del mar de oscuridad con una mirada determinada

Aparece la escena de Kizuna frente a la cámara mientras que Áyax, Ssyphus e Ilias están al fondo

Al final se ve en el centro el yelmo de la [Armadura de Leo]

 ** _Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5*_**

 ** _Seiya: Kizuna está a la mitad del camino solo le quedan 4 niveles donde pondrá su valor y tenacidad a sus límites. Al final se le revelara información que desconocía. Sin embargo, la funesta Calisto no se quedara con los brazos por lo que mandara a los soldados del [Olimpo], los [Angels], en busca de Atenea y el [Santo de Leo]. El encuentro predestinado se hará presente_**

 ** _Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "La Fortaleza del Pandemónium: Adiós Purgatorio – El León Dorado del Rayo esta de regreso" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí dejaremos el capítulo de hoy, este es el segundo capítulo de la "Saga del Purgatorio". En el siguiente es donde terminara como abra un pequeña saga de 2 capítulos basados en el capítulo 3-4 al 8-13 del anime de Campione!_**

 ** _Luego de eso empezara el volumen 2 de las novelas de Masou Gakuen HxH como aparecerá el op del anime en el fic con otro ED_**

 ** _Pueden recomendarme los que quieran en PM o en publicaciones de mi página de Facebook, el link está en el perfil de mi página de Fanfiction_**

 ** _Una cosa mas..._**

 _ **Muchos se preguntaran:**_

 _ **"¿Como Integra mando a la unidad de comando de Artemisa al Templo de la Luna si no conoce la localización?"**_

 ** _Fácil_** _ **, en la flecha que se arrojo, la [Santa de Géminis] inbuyo su [Cosmos] en el proyectil que Lascoumoune lanzo por lo que solo tuvo que usar su septimo sentido para localizar dicho objeto y mandarlas ahi usando su [Another Dimension]**_

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _ **Sagita, venablo son sinónimos de flecha**_

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	13. Colmillo 12: Fortaleza del Pandemóniun 3

_**Colmillo 12, final de la saga:**_ _ **La Fortaleza del Pandemónium: Adiós Purgatorio – El León Dorado del Rayo está de regreso**_

 _ **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**_

 _ **Simbología:**_

 _ **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**_

 _ **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**_

 _ ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**_

 _ **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**_

 _ **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**_

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo" Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**_

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken] Técnicas**_

 _ **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**_

 _ **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**_

\- Nivel de la Pereza – Fortaleza del Pandemónium – Purgatorio -

Kizuna se encontraba frente a Liese mientras ambos liberaban su energía para que la rubia empezar a moverse ágilmente mientras atacaba al moreno que detenía sus ataques como si nada debido a que usa su _**[Elemental Sight]**_ por lo que sus ojos se vuelven azul hielo pero su pupila en forma de retícula porque al mismo tiempo decidió usar el _**[Ojo del Emperador]**_

\- Eres bueno, detienes mis golpes como si nada pero… – Pregunto la rubia detrás de él - ¿Me pregunto si puedes seguirme el paso siquiera? – aumentar la velocidad

Al ver esto, el moreno cierra los ojos y usa el _**[Cosmic Step]**_ (Pisada Cósmica) creando una onda en su rango. La onda se alteraba a cierto tiempo, a intervalos cortos, cuando se detuvo durante más tiempo supo donde atacar para abrirlos y golpear con…

\- ¿Ya ves? – Dijo la rubia – Aunque es algo agotador – lanzando la ráfaga de energía contra el pecho del chico

\- _**¡[Lion Fang]!**_ (Colmillo de León) – Exclamo el moreno con rayos acumulados en su puño destruyendo la esfera de energía de la rubia – Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres lastimarme – para darle una patada ascendente que la envía varios mientras escupe sangre

(¡¿Cómo es posible que tengan tal fuerza a pesar de que tan solo tiene el 60% de su poder original?!) Pensaba la rubia (Por poco y me disloca la quijada) recomponiéndose en el aire para aparecer frente al moreno que estaba en posición de pelea – Creo que tendré que usar mi as bajo la manga – comento coquetamente

\- ¿As? – Pregunto el moreno – (Algo no me gusta) –

\- _**[Reconexión al Archivo Acedia]**_ – Dijo la identificada como Lieselotte

\- ¡¿El [Last Crest]?! – Exclamo el moreno recordando el mismo modus operandi que uso Levi Kazama

- _ **¡[Ejecutar Te…]!**_ – Exclamo la rubia pero de pronto sintió como se le engarroto el cuerpo - ¡¿Q-Que me está pasando?! – notando como tenía un anillo de hielo que la aprisionaba

\- El mismo truco no funciona dos veces en un [Santo Dorado]… _**¡[Koltso]!**_ (Anillo de Hielo) - Exclamo el [Santo de Leo]

\- Ya veo – Dijo la rubia apareciendo una tira de números binarios que deshacen el anillo de aire frio que la aprisionada

El moreno al ver esto cargo nuevamente su puño con rayos para lanzarse contra la chico

\- Controlar el tiempo, me da una amplia ventaja sobre ti – Dijo la rubia creando una gran esfera de energía multi color - _**¡[Jikan Ken]!**_ (Golpe de Tiempo)…acabo de reducir a la mitad el flujo del tiempo, así podre ver todos tus movimientos y… – haciéndola explotar provocando que el moreno se mueva más lento para atacarlo con una combinación de patadas y golpes siendo que lo remata con su previo ataque. Al terminar el lapso del ataque el moreno fue golpeado como derrapo unos metros mientras cae al suelo de rodillas sin aire

\- (Entonces eso fue parte de su poder) – Pensó Kizuna – (Desgraciadamente aun no me puede mover a la velocidad que uso normalmente) –

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te dolió mucho? – Pregunto Lieselotte burlonamente, molestando en gran medida al [Santo de Oro] que se levantó mientras que nuevamente va contra ella – Eres un tonto… _**¡[Jikan Ken]!**_ (Golpe de Tiempo) - creando una gran esfera de energía multi color para detuviera el tiempo pero lo que no se esperó que la agarra al oponente del abdomen para girarlo quedando bocabajo mientras lo sostiene en el aire de sus shorts levantándola por arriba de la cabeza

\- _**¡[Taurine Bomb]!**_ (Bomba Taurina) – Exclamo el moreno usando su fuerza extrema, le aplasta la espalda contra el suelo, escupiendo sangre por el impacto. Este movimiento es tan devastador, lo suficiente como para destruir una gran parte del piso en donde se encontraba

\- ¿Q-Que? – Pregunto Liese - ¿Por...qué? ¿Qué…hice…mal? – levantándose con dificultad

\- Nada, tu técnica funciona bien – Dijo el moreno – Solo olvidaste una cosa, [Morrigan]… ¡Tu oponente es un [Santo Dorado]!... ¡Y la misma técnica no funciona dos veces en nosotros! –

\- ¿Cómo es que lograste esquivarlo? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Te lo diré – Respondió señalando sus ojos que hasta ahora Lieselotte noto como tenía forma de una cruz graduada – Estos ojos con los cuales nací me permiten analizar y comprender cualquier técnica del tipo que sea. Cuando la analizo y la comprendo puedo planear un contraataque. Tu técnica reduce el flujo del tiempo, por lo que simplemente debo moverme el doble de rápido que tú. El 60% de mi poder, representa mi poder cuando fui un [Santo de Plata] pero podría rivalizar con un [Santo Dorado] –

\- Pensaba en solo jugar contigo antes de mandarte con las demás almas pero creo que no será así… _ **¡[**_ _ **Jikan Gyakkou]!**_ (Retroceso Temporal) – exclamo comenzando a girar con sus brazos extendidos en sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj, volviendo su propio tiempo hacia atrás, permitiéndose recuperarse de los daños que ha recibido. A continuación, eleva su aura para que desde la parte superior del salón, aparecería un tótem rojo con negro de apariencia de una Súcubos que se desarma para vestir a la chica e inmediatamente sus uñas crecieron que empezaron a brillar un color rojo intenso - Segundo Round, [Leo]-kun… _**¡[Bloody Claws]!**_ (Garras Sangrientas) - Araña con sus garras cargadas de poder, provocando una ráfaga de energía que corta el cuerpo del moreno que apenas puede resistir su armadura el impacto pero el daño de la contusión fue considerable

(Ese ataque no me lo esperaba y ha dejado completamente aturdido) – Pensó el chico

\- Es ahora de terminar esto… _ **[¡Reconexión al Archivo Acedia!]…¡[Ejecutar Tema!]**_ – Dijo la chica escribiendo con la mano derecha un "66" y con la izquierda un "6" por lo que aparece un círculo mágico debajo de los pies del [Santo Dorado] – _**[Basado en el teorema del rey de la numerología, por el principio de nuestros verdaderos nombres…¡Dispersa el límite del espacio tiempo!: ¡An Fegor!]**_ (Prisión de espacio-tiempo infinito) - invoca sus varias tiras de números para atrapar a su oponente y lo constriñen lentamente

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Pregunto el moreno – (Siento que me estoy debilitando y estas cosas cada vez estrujan con más fuerza) – para que cierre un ojo

\- Lamento que sea doloroso pero no se detendrán hasta romper a sus víctimas desapareciéndolas en los confines del espacio-tiempo – Dijo la rubia mientras ve – Creo que este es el adiós –

\- No lo creo – Dijo el moreno para elevar su [Cosmos] al máximo

\- Es inútil, esas ataduras no pararan hasta que desaparezcas – Comento la guardiana con una sonrisa de victoria viendo incrédulamente como su técnica es detenida

\- ¿Quién te dijo que solo usaría mi [Cosmos] para liberarme? – Pregunto el [León Dorado] - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... _ **¡[Lightning Fangs]!**_ (Colmillos Relámpago) - perforando el suelo con su puño y proyecta su [Cosmos] para hacer surgir multitud de rayos por toda la zona de combate, lo que le permite deshacerse con un solo golpe de la técnicas de Liese mientras esta lo mira sorprendida

\- Menuda habilidad que tienes – Dijo la chica – Si puedes mover el doble de rápido, tendré que manipular el tiempo más allá de los límites de la velocidad… _ **¡[Jikan Ken]!**_ (Golpe de Tiempo). [Santo de Leo], veremos quién gana, tu velocidad o control del tiempo -

\- Adelante – Dijo el moreno liberando su [Cosmos] al mismo tiempo que ella es rodeada por tiras de números digitales binarios de color morado

\- [Leo], desacelerare al máximo el flujo del tiempo – Dijo la rubia - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees soportar? –

\- Probemos – Desafío el moreno

\- ¡Bajaste tu guardia! – Exclamo la guardiana para aparecer frente al chico para darle un golpe en la cara que no lo inmuto

\- ¡No tú lo hiciste! – Exclamo el [Santo] para atacar elevando su [Cosmos] al máximo concentrándolo en su puño derecho y procede al saltar llegando a donde está la rubia mientras aparece la [Pantalla Cósmica con la Constelación de Leo]

\- _**¡[Shishi Koushou]!**_ (Mordisco de León) – Exclamo Kizuna para crear una gigantesca esfera de energía dorada la cual envía a la velocidad de la luz contra su adversario. La esfera explota al entrar en contacto con su objetivo causando un gran daño dejándola en el suelo en un cráter medianamente profundo

\- Iteeee – Se quejó la chica que levantándose – Esa fue una técnica peligrosa… _**¡[**_ _ **Jikan Gyakkou]!**_ (Retroceso Temporal) – girando y recuperándose del ataque para que nuevamente combatan siendo que Liese detiene el flujo y Kizuna lucha a altas velocidades

( _ **¡[Analyze]!**_ ) Exclamo mentalmente la rubia para que en sus ojos aparecieran esas tiras mientras ataca y mira al moreno (¡¿Cómo que error?!...¡¿Acaso no tiene alguna debilidad o no puede ser analizado por mi magia?!)

\- Nivel de la Avaricia –

Vemos a una hermosa chica peli gris claro, un cuerpo atractivo, ojos cafés con las pupilas en forma de cruz. Tiene el pelo largo llegándole a la espalda con una pequeña cola de caballo en el lado superior izquierdo adorando con unas pinzas para el cabello en forma de corazón color rosa. Luce una túnica blanca con laureles dorados que tocaba el violín mientras veía la lucha

\- Parece que Liese-chan se la está pasando bien al luchar contra ese [Santo Dorado] – Dijo la peli gris – Aunque tiene la ventaja del controlar el tiempo, se verá si es un elemento que está a su favor o no – comento seriamente mientras se muestra una expresión alegre en su rostro

\- Nivel de la Pereza –

Liese y Kizuna luchaban a una velocidad que era difícil de seguir con los ojos siendo que las pocas escenas que se distinguían, ambos atacaban a puñetazos en diferentes parte de su cuerpo. Luego de un largo intercambio de golpes ambos salieron despedidos mientras derrapan unos metros

\- _**¡[**_ _ **Jikan Gyakkou]!**_ (Retroceso Temporal) – Exclamo la rubia girando y recuperándose del daño mientras que el moreno la veía pero sentía una gran tensión en sus piernas, si se pudiera ver debajo de su pantalón se notaría como están casi moradas por la tensión que pone el chico en sus piernas – Estas acabado, leoncito…no hay forma de que puedas vencerme – mientras que el moreno la miraba seriamente – 10 segundos…en 10 segundos te aniquilare, [Leo]…. _ **¡[Jikan Ken]!**_ (Golpe de Tiempo) – para detener el tiempo y atacar a Kizuna que opto por…

\- _**[Steel Corpus]**_ (Cuerpo de Acero) - Exclamo Kizuna para endurecer su cuerpo con su [Cosmos] realizando un bloqueo de X recibiendo los golpes de la chica que no se detiene y aumenta el poder mientras hace una cuenta regresiva

\- 9…8…7…6…5...4…3… ¡Es tu fin! – Exclamo la rubia levantando sus brazos, extendiéndolos para reunir la energía necesaria, se ilustra una gran cantidad de estrellas y planetas son succionados por una enorme bola de energía de color negra rodeada de un aura color roja - _**¡[Chrono Execution]!**_ (Ejecución del Cronos) - para luego juntar sus manos sobre su cabeza y lanzar finalmente la enorme masa de energía contra su rival, generando una enorme explosión al impactar contra el moreno - 0…eso fue más difícil de lo que imagine, ese chico sí que dio pelea y anulo mis dos [Last Crest] –

* _ **¡[Big Horn]!**_ (Cuerno Grande)*Exclamo una voz para que en la explosión de energía sale con toro joven que tiene cuernos de tamaño mediano impactando en la chica que sale volando contra la pared que la reboto cayendo al suelo - ¡Te dije que si quieras vencerme, tendrías que hacer algo mejor que eso! –

\- _**¡[**_ _ **Jikan Gya…]!**_ (Retroceso…) – Decía la chica para recuperarse de sus heridas pero ya no pudo

\- Que mal, parece que has manipulado bastante el tiempo, eso me hace suponer que has consumido más poder del que puedes controlar – Dedujo el moreno

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto la rubia aun desafiante

\- Acepta la diferencia que hay entre nosotros – Sentencio el moreno firmemente

La rubia levantando sus brazos, extendiéndolos para reunir la energía necesaria, se ilustra una gran cantidad de estrellas y planetas son succionados por una enorme bola de energía de color negra rodeada de un aura color roja

\- _**¡[Chrono Execution]!**_ (Ejecución del Cronos)… ¡Ataca! – Exclamo la guardiana para luego juntar sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras que detrás de Kizuna aparece la [Pantalla Cósmica de la Constelación de Leo] y lanza finalmente la enorme masa de energía contra el [León Dorado]

\- [Lieselotte Sherlock de Morrigan]…¡Prueba el poder de [Leo]!... _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – Exclamo el moreno lanzando desde su puño una inmensa y terrible ráfaga de cosmos dorado en forma de tornado giratorio conformado de rayos y electricidad de gran poder destructivo que choca con la técnica de la rubia donde tienen una leve colisión que gana la técnica del chico para que le de lleno

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la rubia por el poder del ataque y las descargas eléctricas para caer al suelo

\- La batalla ha finalizado – Dijo el moreno mientras cae al suelo puesto que sus pies ya no daban para más volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad - ¿Se encuentran bien? -

\- ¿Encuentran? – Pregunto la rubia mientras es ayudada por el moreno que la cure usando su [Cosmos] – ¿A qué te refieres? – haciéndose la desentendida

\- Durante la batalla cuando invocaste ese [Last Crest] "mis ojos" detectaron un aura que era idéntica a ti pero por un rango milésimo es diferente a tu aura – Explico el chico dejando impresionada a la rubia por lo que sonrió

\- Eres alguien muy interesante, Kizuna-kun – Comento Lieselotte Sherlock con una sonrisa sincera para tomarlo de la besarlo sensualmente usando su lengua – Al final de tu viaje se responderán las preguntas que tienes en esta travesía – para que el cuerpo del chico brillara curándose rápidamente de sus heridas como recupero la protección de sus brazos - Con esto tienes el 70% de tu poder original por lo que tus [Cosmos] curativo ha vuelto a su rendimiento original como obtuviste otra parte de tu armadura -

\- Lieselotte-san – Dijo el [Santo de Leo]

\- Dime Liese, me es más cómodo – Dijo la rubia

\- De acuerdo, Liese-san – Respondió el moreno

\- Te cuidado más adelante, Yui es la guardiana más benevolente pero sus ilusiones pueden llegar a ser peligrosas como sádicas – Aconsejo la joven para levantar su mano hacia su trono abriendo sobre este un portal – Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Pereza], [Liese de Morrigan] te doy el acceso al siguiente nivel – viendo como el chico saltaba y con un impulso en el vacío entro en el portal que creo la rubia

[Onee-chan] Dijo una voz para ver a lado de la chica a una versión etérea de la rubia pero poco desarrollada de ella con lentes en la cabeza y ojos azules vestida de forma casual

\- ¿Selina? – Pregunto la rubia sorprendida de ver luego de tanto tiempo el espíritu de su hermana menor

[¿Te enamoraste de ese chico, verdad?]

\- Me conoces muy bien, hermanita – Dijo la guardiana – Si viviera en su mundo estoy segura que estaría perdidamente enamorada de él –

[Es alguien increible] Comento la identificada como Selina

\- Me pregunto qué tan fuerte es cuando tiene su poder completo – Dijo la chica viendo cómo no tiene ningún hematoma o daño grave

\- Quiosco del Jardín de Cloris – Ciudadela de los héroes - Olimpo -

Vemos a la mano derecha de la diosa de la luna hablando con 3 personas de género masculino que lucen túnicas y calzado griego helénico. Las 4 personas estaban tomando té mientras ven el paisaje

\- ¿A que debemos su visita, Calisto-dono? – Pregunto un joven de cabello morado desarreglado con dos largos mechones que se posan en sus hombros, deslizándose un poco más abajo y ojos a juego

\- Necesito su ayuda para tratar un asunto que concierne a Artemisa-sama – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto un rubio de rastas con el cabello corto y dos mechones de cada lado de su rostro que le llegan a los hombros que tiene los ojos de color cian

\- Quiero que acaben con la vida de [Atenea-sama] y del actual [Santo Dorado de Leo] – Revelo Calisto sorprendiendo a los 3 hombres

\- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que nos pide? – Pregunto un joven adulto que tiene un cuerpo de contextura delgada pero con músculos bien formados y todo su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices. Ojos de color esmeralda, cabello es de una tonalidad rojiza y es largo llegando un poco más abajo de la altura del cuello con un antifaz en la cara

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – Pregunto la mano derecha de Artemisa confundida

\- Los [Angels] no tenemos permitido matar a ningún dios a menos que el gran Zeus lo ordene o en su caso otro dios se haga responsable de dicha muerte y del castigo que se recibe si se comprueba la inocencia del objetivo. Sin decir que la mayoría de los [Angels] son protegidos de la diosa Atenea – Dijo el peli morado – Sobre el actual [Santo de Leo], se dice que cuando muera, es probable que como su padre se convierta en uno de nosotros o en un guardián de Zeus, Hera, Afrodita o algún otro dios por sus servicios prestados al matar a la [Diosa Hereje] Eris y su campaña contra el [Universo Alternativo] que ha dañado la tierra -

Calisto abrió los ojos de impresión, puesto que no esperaba que su plan tuviera tantas trabas, si se fuera a descubrir lo que está tratando de hacer, no quería saber que le harían a su señora o peor aún…a ella…

Lo más probable es que la maten o la manden al [Tartaró]…

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, confiaría en los soldados del [Olimpo] que le son fieles a su señora y esperaba que todo saliera como esperaba

\- Sin embargo…- Dijo el pelirrojo – Nosotros le somos fieles a Artermisa-sama hasta el final, con o sin la cresta, aceptamos la misión…Atenea-sama y el [León Dorado] moriran – aliviando a la peli platina

\- Si es el caso…- Decía Calisto entregándole una flecha con la imagen de un hombre que tiene una flecha en mano, junto a dos cabellos guardado cada uno en una caja de cristal – Dentro de 3 lunas usen la [Flecha de Pollux], enreden el cabello de Artemisa-sama, nombre al objetivo y láncenla, con eso encontrara a Atenea-sama -

\- Entendido – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Confió en ustedes, háganlo por mi señora Artemisa – Dijo la peli platina para irse

\- Escaleras de conexión Pereza – Avaricia – Fortaleza del Pandemónium – Purgatorio –

Kizuna se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras de caracol cuando de pronto se encontró en una cuidad abandonada y devastada donde el fuerte le quitaba al débil que desgraciadamente perdía la vida.

Avanzo sin miedo a nada puesto que el vivió algo así de niño, a pesar de haber bloqueado los traumas de su niñez, todavía conservaba los vestigios de esa vida que lo hizo crecer psicológica y emocuionalmente. Siguió su camino hasta que encontró a una mujer acorralada por unos delincuentes armados y motorizados, por lo que decidió intervenir. Salto al centro del círculo de los motociclistas

\- Aun en esta situación hay estúpidos que hacen este tipo de cosas – Dijo el moreno para usar su [Cosmos] congelando las motos, derribando a los tipos a la par que le saca sangre de la boca con sus puñetazos y patadas dejándolos inconscientes - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto para ver como la señora tenía un bebe pero estaba ardiendo en fiebre – El niño…-

\- Si, mi pequeño tiene mucha fiebre y había oído de que en la siguiente cuidad hay un doctor – Dijo la mujer

\- Deje que lo ayude – Pidió el moreno para poner una mano sobre el infante

\- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! - Exclamo la madre angustiada puesto que no entendia el accionar del joven que la ayudo de la nada para ver como baña a su hijo en una luz dorada para que al terminar el pequeño abriera los ojos – ¡Kouta! – Exclamo contenta derramando lágrimas para que el moreno le diera una cantimplora de agua como algo de pan - ¿Por qué me da esto? –

\- Es para su viaje, usted sabrá donde ir por sus instintos de madre – Dijo el joven para luego de eso seguir adelante para volver donde encontró un piso de un pasillo de un teatro pero algo se sentía diferente para que atrapara algo que parecía un látigo destrozándolo con fuerza pura. En ese momento aparece la [Virgilio] de cabello rosa pálido

*Hida-kun* Dijo el holograma de Chiaki que salía del medallón *Has superado la prueba de la [Avaricia], aqui las almas son atadas de pies y manos. La cara pegada al suelo, pues en vida solo ansiaron bienes terrenales ahora son uno bien que no vale nada y que es olvidado como es el suelo artificial. La virtud que es la contraria al pecado de este nivel es la generosidad. Es el hábito de dar o compartir con los demás, la generosidad se acepta extensamente en la sociedad como un hábito deseable. En momentos de desastres naturales, los esfuerzos de la ayuda son con frecuencia proporcionados, voluntariamente, por individuos o grupos que actúan de manera unilateral en su entrega de tiempo, de recursos, de mercancías, de cobijo, etc. Puede también ser de tiempo personal, de dinero, o de trabajo, para otros, sin la recompensa en vuelta. Al ser un [Santo] tú fuiste cultivado por tu maestro y tu pasado para ser una persona generosa, por ende, rompiste el espejismo que se te mostro. Si no salías de la prueba quedarías convertido en piso humano*

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Pregunto incrédulo el moreno

*Ese es el castigo que se impone en este nivel* Respondió la morena

\- Entonces…- Decía el moreno para elevar su [Cosmos] y levitar – Lo lamento – se disculpo

*No te preocupes, no lo sabías* Dijo una voz desde el suelo

*Eres alguien interesante, Onii-san* Comento una voz dejando ver a una belleza de cabello gris claro y ojos cafés con la pupila en forma de cruz. Luce una camisa de cuello sin mangas con cola de color blanco que tiene cordones en el dobladillo inferior, guantes de ópera con puños blancos que es de color rosa desde el brazo hasta la muñeca y negro en las manos, mini falda marrón a cuadros y mocasines, medias que le llegan al muslo de color blanco con bordes desde el tobillo hasta el pie, por ultimo una batuta en su mano derecha. Sin embargo, parecía ser una imagen etérea de la chica*Lograste salir de la prueba pero veamos cómo te va en mi siguiente escenario... _**¡[Encounter Another Field]!**_ (Encuentro en los Sueños)*

El moreno no noto nada al principio por lo que se preguntó en qué consistía ese ataque pero vio como la peli gris se reirá como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura por lo que confirmo su teoría fue…

*Nos vemos en el salón, Onii-san* Dijo la chica *Si es que puedes llegar…hehehehehe*

Con esa risa alegre desapareció dejando al moreno confundido por lo que decidió seguir su camino solo para encontrarse un escenario como el subnivel más difícil del nivel 2 de Mario Bros por lo que se suspiró pesadamente viendo cómo se encontraba con la vestimenta del personaje

\- Sigh… - Suspiro el moreno para avanzar, no es que tuviera algo contra el videojuego, puesto que él lo jugaba cuando era niño pero algo le decía que la siguiente guardiana sería bastante infantil

Luego de eso tuvo que entrar en otro escenario donde jugaba como luchador de "Street Fighter" por lo que nuevamente jugo y gano

Por ultimo entro en una carrera de estilo "Crash Team" Racing donde obtuvo el 1° lugar, al terminar la carrera llego a lo que parecía ser una escenario de un lunario con una hermosa vista de un paisaje nocturno

*Veo que pudiste superar mis juegos* Dijo una voz para ver a la chica de antes – Me presento, soy Yui Kurata de Baku, la ama y señora de los sueños – haciendo una reverencia

\- Soy…- Decía el moreno pero fue interrumpido

\- Kizuna Hida, [Santo Dorado de la Constelación de Leo], [Guardián de la 5° casa del Zodiaco del Santuario de la Diosa Griega de la Guerra Justa y la Sabidora, Atenea] – Relato la chica como si dijera algo que memorizo – He visto todas tus peleas con mis hermanas, Onii-san –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el moreno seriamente

\- A diferencia de Mira-chan o de las demás – Decía la chica de forma cariñosa – Yo prefiero usar el sueño para derrotar a los que llegan aquí, es hora de descansar, Onii-san… _ **¡[Starry Night Serenade]**_ (Serenata de la Noche Estrellada). ¡Estas cordialmente invitado a mi mundo de sueños! –

\- ¿? –

Luego que la luz cegadora se disipara, apareció en un cuarto de lo que parecía ser una chica donde se encontraba la guardiana sentada de rodillas, abrazando un oso de peluche

\- Bienvenido, Kizuna Hida-oniisan – Saludo la chica

\- Kurata-san – Dijo el moreno

\- Tranquilo, no te hare nada – Comento la chica casualmente – Desde que entraste a la [Fortaleza del Pandemoniu], las [Trinity Seven] vimos todo de ti, desde tus sufrimientos hasta tus alegrías. Si te soy sincera, me sorprendí mucho al ver a un alma que era realmente tan brillante, parecía que la luz de la esperanza yacía en ti. Muchos vienen aquí para volver a la vida con deseos egoístas pero solo pocas almas recorren la fortaleza pero su voluntad se ve doblegada por nuestro poder. Sin embargo, tú eres el primero que no viene más con el anhelo de volver puesto que debes terminar tu tiempo de forma correcta y siempre estás listo para recibir la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga. Mi pregunta es…¿Por qué? –

\- Es porque soy un guerrero al servicio de la justicia, la paz y el amor – Respondió el moreno – Es mi legado y lo que se me inculco, yo solo tengo una meta y es luchar hasta el final por un mañana para la humanidad. Es cierto que eso me puede llevar a mi muerte temprana pero trato de cada día fortalecerme de forma física y emocional para ver un mañana. Mi sueño es un mundo donde no haya dolor o sufrimiento, donde los seres humanos coexistamos. Sé que es un sueño imposible, pero si fuera realista me gustaría que los humanos comprendieran que somos uno mismo y respetáramos nuestro planeta. El único arrepentimiento o pesar que tendría en mis días finales sería el dolor y las lágrimas que verterían mis seres queridos por mi partida. Sé que lo superarían poco a poco, mi [Cosmos] siempre los velara por la eternidad –

Yui estaba realmente asombrada puesto que jamás hablo de algo que se relacionara a él incluso su miedo no era referido a su persona si no a terceros, ante ello sonrió puesto que encontró a alguien interesante y único. Tomo su rostro y lo beso para que el cuerpo del moreno brillara mientras que aparecía el calzado de su envestidura. Luego de casi un minuto se separó de él, dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas mientras lo mira con una cálida sonrisa

\- Eres alguien admirable, Onii-san – Dijo la peli gris cariñosamente – Si pudiera, en este momento te daría el acceso al nivel de Akio-chan pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso – por lo que ambos volvieron al lunario para que se viera sobre ella una portentosa loriga (armadura) con cuernos que la visto y tomara una forma mas liviana

(Nota: En mi perfil de facebook esta la imagen de Yui y en los comentarios esta su armadura como la versión ligera)

\- _**¡[Dreamy Fairy Serenade]!**_ (Serenata de Hada Soñadora) – Exclamo Yui convocando a varias criaturas con la apariencia de notas musicales con las alas a cumplir sus órdenes - ¡Vayan hadas y hagan que Onii-san vaya al mundo de los sueños – mientras el moreno extiende su mano hacia arriba, elevando su [Cosmos] mientras aparece la [Pantalla Estelar con la Constelación de Sagitario]

\- _**¡[Flashover]!**_ (Destrucción Total) – Exclamo el moreno creando miles de rayos choquen entre si y emitan chispas de gran poder destructivo para que las hadas sean evaporizadas sorprendiendo a la joven que levita en el aire

\- _**¡[Meteor Sinphony]!**_ (Sinfonía Meteoro) – Exclamo Yui lanzando una una lluvia de meteoritos multicolores que llueven en forma de estrellas fugaces hacia el moreno que comprime un rayo formando una esfera en su mano, al mismo tiempo aparece la [Pantalla Estelar con la Constelación de Sagitario]

\- _**¡[Lightning Telios]!**_ (El Limite Máximo Rayo) – Exclamo el [Santo Dorado] golpeando con la esfera en el aire en dirección a los meteoros, liberando una gran presión eléctrica que es capaz de perforarlos sin problemas

\- Ara, eres el primero en mi tiempo de guardiana que detiene mi mayor técnica ofensiva – Dijo la peli gris para invocar a una quimera n la cabeza de un elefante y el cuerpo de un león, la cola de una vaca y las piernas como los pies de un tigre. Se parece mucho a los cerdos siendo de color rosa para que lo levante – _**¡[Brutal Real]!**_ (Real Brutal) – lanzando a la criatura para que de un pisotón con las dos patas delanteras, haciendo que el suelo se desquebraje y suba, provocando un temblor muy fuerte

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] al máximo haciendo que la misma tierra que se elevó vuelva al suelo como el terremoto se detenga dejando a la causante impactada

(¿Acaso él…?) – Pensó la peli gris sorprendida – (No, probablemente fue solo un instante, aun así debo de acabar con él)

\- Habitación de Kizuna - Hospital de Ataraxia – Mundo de los vivos –

Encontramos a Rindou Kobayashi en el cuarto de Kizuna mientras que lo miraba afligida, esto se debía a que Haruto tuvo que irse debido a que tenía clases que dar en [Palestra]. Había pasado casi mes y medio desde la [Guerra Santa] como la caída de Kizuna en ese estado comatoso.

\- Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? – Dijo la novia del [Santo de Lobo] derramando lágrimas – A pesar de que salvaste al mundo y la [Isla], quedaste de esta forma. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie que no sea Tadokoro-chan o Yukihira-kun pero…te amo. A pesar de estar con Haruto, tú fuiste mi primer amor, siempre quise estar a tu lado. Pero ya no puedo debido a que estoy comprometida con él, solo espero que te recuperes y vuelvas puesto que te necesitamos – besándolo en los labios tiernamente

\- Nivel de la Avaricia – Fortaleza del Pandemónium – Purgatorio –

Kizuna estaba frente a Yui preparando su golpe especial cuando de pronto levanto sus manos

\- [Yui Kurata de Baku] – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] mientras aparece la [Pantalla Cósmica de la Constelación de Sagitario] – ¡Escucha el rugido del León!... -

\- Lo lamento de corazón, Onii-san – Dijo la peli gris arrepentida mientras esta cabizbaja – _**¡[Eternal Drowsiness]!**_ (Somnolencia Eterna) - apareciendo un limbo extraño de color verde con tonos morados y cartas de tarot

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo el moreno – (¿Q-Que está pasando?... ¡Estoy perdiendo el conocimiento!...¡No siento ningún dolor!...¡¿Acaso este es mi final?!)

 _ **[El [Keraunos] se ve directamente afectado por los sentimientos de su portador y dependiendo de ello producirá un poder con finalidad diferente. Si el portador es guiado por odio, dará muerte. Si es guiado por la esperanza, creará un futuro]**_

(¿Qué es esa voz que resuena en mi cabeza?) – Se preguntó el moreno

 _ **[Si es tu deseo, podrás crear una nueva técnica que lleve al [Keraunos] al siguiente nivel]**_

(¿Mi deseo?) – Pensó el [Santo Dorado] – (Mi deseo es ser más fuerte para no volver a perder a alguien a quien ame, superar las pruebas que el destino me tenga preparado y proteger a la humanidad)

En ese momento su pupila de volvió azul eléctrico mientras varios rayos recorren su cuerpo para que levante su mano hacia adelante con el pulgar cruzado al frente liberando miles de chispas y relámpagos negros que giran en la mano del chico para ir contra la dimensión deshaciéndola dejando a la peli gris claro impresionada. Kizuna volvió a la normalidad mientras la guardiana lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa

\- Esto se acabo – Dijo el moreno firmemente

\- Tienes razón, acepto mi derrota – Dijo la peli gris - Te cuidado más adelante, Akio-chan es la guardiana más brutal como una de las más fuertes por sus habilidades y fuerza física – Aconsejo la joven para levantar su mano hacia el escenario abriendo sobre este un portal – Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Avaricia], [Yui de Baku] te doy el acceso al siguiente nivel – viendo como el chico saltaba y con un impulso en el vacío entro en la puerta que creo la peli gris

\- Templo Hikawa – Isla Flotante Grecia –

Rei e Ikki se encontraban platicando mientras la peli morada le hacia una "Almohada de piernas" a su esposo

Desde lo de Kizuna, el hijo de ambos se había desanimado e incluso estuvo a punto de romper con Shizuku Sangou. Pero esta no lo dejo, al contrario, le mostro su amor incondicional, al punto de irse a vivir al templo y dormir en la misma habitación. Esto último molesto mucho a la actual [Sailor Mars], sin embargo, el [Santo de Fénix] lo dejo ser y funciono…Edén se recuperaba poco a poco

\- ¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Kizuna-kun en la dichosa [Fortaleza del Pandemónium]? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Según lo que le informo la guía del chico a Manigoldo, está terminando su pelea contra la guardiana del nivel de la [Avaricia] – Respondió el peli azul

\- ¿No estas preocupado? – Pregunto Rei

\- Lo estoy pero también sé que lo lograra. Después de todo, en sus venas corre un gran legado de guerreros legendarios – Respondió Ikki

\- Nivel de la Gula – Fortaleza del Pandemónium - Purgatorio

El moreno subía por una escaleras que eran parecidas a las que había en los teatros para llegar a lo que parecía un banquete al estilo musulmán de la edad media donde había exquisitos platillos, en su mayoría eran los favoritos de Kizuna como vino de gran cava y bellas mujeres. Muchos estaban recostados en mullidas camas con esponjosas almohadas mientras se besaban con las jóvenes vestidas de bailarinas de vientre

\- ¿Desea un poco de vino? – Dijo una de las jóvenes que estaban ofreciendo vino o bocadillos de forma sensual dejando ver una vestimenta hecha de oro como de joyas preciosas que tenía la apariencia de bikini, apenas y tapaban lo necesario además de tener grandes atributos como una figura voluptuosa y esbelta

\- No gracias, no bebo y tengo prisa, así que si me puede decir la salida – Pidió amablemente la chica para que la chica decepcionada y enojada le señalara la salida por lo que el chico siguió pasado de largo a las mujeres que se enojaban. Al abrir la puerta, vio que se encontraba en un hermoso jardín lleno de vida con varios árboles de exquisitas frutas como de otros platillos y un sendero pero en los laterales a gente delgaducha que intentaba tomar los frutos de los arboles pero no podía debido a que existía una barrera. En ese momento aparece la [Virgilio] de cabello rosa pálido

*Hida-kun* Dijo el holograma de Chiaki que salía del medallón *Has superado la prueba de la [Gula aqui las almas golosas están delgaduchas por el hambre. Numerosos árboles con manjares los rodean, pero no pueden tocarlos debido a las barreras, como castigo por la voracidad que tuvieron en vida. La virtud que es la contraria al pecado de este nivel es la templanza. La cual recomienda moderación en la atracción de los placeres y procura el equilibrio en el uso de los bienes creados. Asegura el dominio de la voluntad sobre los instintos y mantiene los deseos en los límites de la honestidad. Al tener el [Cosmos Berserker], fuiste entrenado para dominar tus emociones y conoces la templanza. Si no salías de la prueba quedarías como esas pobres almas*

\- Entiendo – Dijo el moreno para seguir su camino hasta llegar a una llanura plana llena de hermosas flores mientras un fresco y limpio viento sopla calmadamente para llegar a lo que parecía una plataforma redonda en medio de un lago que tenía 4 siendo que debajo de este pasa un rio - ¿Dónde…? –

*Bienvenido* Dijo una voz para como aparece un trono flotante de estilo indio en el cual estaba sentada una mujer alta de piernas largas y esbelta que está sonriendo, debido a su naturaleza alegre y amable. Ella tiene un busto modesto y pelo largo oscuro que cubre toda la espalda. En el lado derecho de su cabeza tiene una pequeña cinta rosa ligada a varios mechones de su cabello. Luce una camisa de mangar larga blanca con algunos botones desabrochados que dejan ver su escote y estómago, una falda larga oscuro con escote en ambos lados de sus piernas y un par de zapatos sin cordones negros. De un momento a otro baja haciendo temblar la tierra – Soy la guardiana del nivel de la [Gula], Akio Fudo de Shiva – mientras que aparece el tótem de la armadura de la morena que desarma vistiéndola lista para el combate

(Nota: En los comentarios de la imagen de Akio del álbum del fic, se encuentra como se ve su armadura. Cuando suba el capítulo, agregare la imagen)

\- Bien, creo que las presentaciones no son necesarias, [Santo de Oro que riges la Tormenta y la Tempestad, Kizuna de Leo] – Dijo la guardia para atacar con una patada que apenas y el moreno detuvo con un bloque en X. A pesar de haber bloqueado el contacto, sus antebrazos estaban sentidos al punto de temblar

(Que fuerza tiene en las piernas…incluso usando la armadura, mi cuerpo sintió el impacto) – Pensó el moreno usando el guantelete izquierdo para desviar otro embate de la chica posicionándose cerca de su abdomen - _**¡[Steel Arm]**_ (Brazo de Acero) - concentra su [Cosmos] en su brazo, liberando una potente descarga de energía desde su puño en un mortífero y certero golpe de un gran poder destructivo. Pero el ataque no le hizo nada a la guardiana mientras que una de las 3 líneas que se encuentran en el yelmo desapareció

\- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – Pregunto la morena – Entonces ahora es mi turno… _**¡**_ _ **[**_ _ **Teesaree Aankh]!**_ (El tercer ojo) – en la parte de la frente del yelmo se abre un tercer ojo que libera una poderosa ola de energía que ataca con ferocidad y salvajismo al moreno pero este usa…

\- _**[Crystal Wall]**_ (Muro de Cristal) – Exclamo el moreno usuario crea gracias a su poder psíquico una barrera impenetrable entre él y su adversario pero la barrera apenas y resiste el impacto para que se rompa, desapareciendo

\- Impresionante, eres el primero que soporta el _**[**_ _ **Teesaree Aankh]**_ – Comento la guardiana impresionada para ver como el moreno tiene una rosa en su mano

\- _**¡[Royal Demon Rose]!**_ (Rosas Demoniacas Reales) – Exclamo Kizuna utiliza rosas rojas como proyectil contra la guardiana, las cuales se clavan alrededor de ella – Este es tu final, con tan solo tu cuerpo absorba su perfume, serás envenenada hasta que pierden tus cinco sentidos y mueras. Esta batalla termino –

\- ¿En serio crees eso? – Pregunto Akio divertida para que de su cuerpo salga el vapor rojo que se disipa en el aire – _**¡[Kobara haar]!**_ (Collar de la Cobra), me da el poder de la _**[Garganta Azul]**_ del legendario Shiva que es capaz de curar cualquier veneno –

\- _**¡[Atomic Thunderbolt]!**_ (Trueno Atómico) – Exclamo el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] al máximo en su puño, mientras este se carga de energía eléctrica y relámpagos se presentan detrás de él, para después golpear en dirección hacia donde se encuentra su adversario, liberando una multitud de bolas de energía con carga eléctrica a la velocidad de la luz

\- _**¡[Vardhamaan]!**_ (Media luna) – Exclamo la morena para destruir de una patada el ataque – Esta habilidad hace que hace el enemigo solo pueda usar el 50% de la potencia de cualquier ataque, por lo que fácilmente pude deshacer tu técnica… _ **¡[**_ _ **Ulajha hua baal]!**_ (Cabello enmarañado)- en ese momento lo que parecía ser cabello amarrado que se encontraba en la parte superior de la cabeza, se desata, liberando un poderoso viento

\- _**¡[Kheiron's Light Impulse]!**_ (Impulso de la Luz de Quirón) – Exclamo el moreno liberando su [Cosmos] e impulsa un ancho haz de luz con los brazos que genera un torbellino masivo y fuertes vientos dorados que colisiona con el poderoso viento de la guardiana anulándose entre sí para que usando el timbal en su mano

\- _**[Dhol]**_ (Tambor) – Dijo la guardiana golpeando el instrumento que se encontraba en una de las dos manos mecánicas golpeándola con su mano derecha – Este instrumento representa la raíz de la palabra universal que da origen a todo lenguaje y expresión. Puedo usar esto para darte cualquier orden como inclinarte ante mi –

\- _**¡[Lion Heart]!**_ (Corazón de León) – Exclamo Kizuna elevando su [Cosmos] al máximo evitando la técnica

\- Eres fuerte pero aún no he luchado en serio – Dijo la morena - _**¡[Jaanavaron ka Trimoorti]!**_ (Trinidad de las bestias) – en ese momento la parte de su torso y piernas como brazos empezó a abrillas – _**¡[Baagh]!**_ (Tigre)… _ **¡[Haathee]!**_ (Elefante)… _ **¡[Mrg]!**_ (Venado) – en ese momento las imágenes de las bestias mencionadas detrás de la chica mientras ruge, barrita y brama, respectivamente

\- _**¡[Lightning Plasma]!**_ (Plasma Relámpago) – Exclamo el moreno para que la morena esquive con gran agilidad y velocidad los ataques mientras que los que no podía eran anulados por los brazaletes - ¡¿Cómo es posible que uno de mis mejores colmillos no funciono contra ella?! –

\- Es simple la piel del venado aumenta mi velocidad, la fuerza de mis piernas, me da una gran estamina, una gran resistencia y cura heridas hasta cierto nivel. Mientras que la piel de tigre me da reflejos, equilibrio y agilidad. Además de que las _**[Rudraksa]**_ que son capaces de evitar cualquier daño o eliminarlo con estas muñequeras de madera – señalando sus aditamentos mientras en su pierna aparece una marca en forma de una letra en sánscrito - siendo que la piel de elefante me da gran fuerza como aumenta mi poder con mi siguiente técnica… _**¡**_ _ **[**_ _ **Toumakouri]!**_ (Demonio Triturador Descendente) - golpea a su oponente con una patada poderosa que apenas el moreno puede detener pero es tal su potencia que rompe su defensa para darle una combinación de patadas que aumentan el daño. Kizuna sintió como le había fracturado sus costillas en varias partes de los huesos para salir volando y ser regresado estremeciendo de forma violenta el suelo dejando un gran cráter a la par que escupe sangre

\- Es hora de acabar contigo, [León Dorado] – Dijo la chica haciendo con sus dos manos metálicas una oración apareciendo un tridente de oro que liberaba una gran cantidad de poder – _**¡[Divy Trishool]!**_ (Tridente Divino)... _**¡[Kahn]!**_ – mientras detrás de ella aparece [El Divino Destructor Shiva] que dispara desde su tercer ojo una serie de rayos de energía rojos que generan una explosión de color rojo

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo el moreno saliendo disparado al cielo y sea atrapado en un círculo de energía

\- ¡Hallaras la salvación en este paraíso! – Exclamo Akio para que la imagen del dios hindú vuelva a disparar una nueva serie de rayos que toman la forma de lanzas de energía que atraviesan el corazón lastimando el cuerpo, mente y alma del moreno

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamo Kizuna debido al terrible dolor cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras sentía un gran dolor, perdia poco a poco la consciencia y parpadeaba

\- Habitación de Kizuna – Hospital de Ataraxia – Mundo humano –

Mikan estaba con Manigoldo y Sonia Nevermind debido a que de un momento a otro se convulsiono fuertemente saltando para brincar de la cama y caer en esta. Luego de una exhaustiva revisión el [Santo Dorado] dio su veredicto

\- Tal parece que fue atacado pero no fue un ataque normal – Explico el peli azul

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Manigoldo-sama? – Pregunto la rubia

\- El ataque afecto no solo su mente si no cuerpo y su alma – Respondió el mencionado enseñándoles una herida que se desvanecía

\- Kizuna – Dijeron ambas chicas claramente preocupadas

\- Nivel de la Gula – Fortaleza del Pandemónium – Purgatorio -

Kizuna se encontraba en el suelo apenas y manteniendo su consciencia debido a que el ataque la había afectado más de lo que pensó

\- Tu lucha no ha sido en vano – Dijo la morena – Eres el primero en el que uso esta técnica… ¡ahora te quedaras aquí por la eternidad! – exclamo creando una inmensa esfera de energía sobre ella

(¿A-Acaso es…todo el poder…que tengo?) Pensó el moreno para recordar la voz que escucho con Yui y la cual le dio el método de eliminar la peligrosa técnica de la anterior guardiana recordando cómo podía usar otro tipo de rayo que era el [Rayo Negro] que era más fuerte que el rayo que usaba pero más débil que él [Keraunos]

En ese momento un rayo negro comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la guardiana paralizándola

\- ¿Q-Que me pasa? – Pregunto Akio - ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?! -

\- Ese es…el [Rayo Negro] – Respondió Kizuna levantándose pesadamente – Es más fuerte que me rayo normal y tiene la particularidad de paralizar al enemigo además de que sellar cualquier habilidad –

\- ¡¿Q-Que?! – Exclamo la chica viendo como su armadura tenia rayos que bloqueaban su ornamenta – Entonces…- desprendiendo su armadura dejando ver que luce una cinta en su cuello, top sin tirantes que deja ver su abdomen bien trabajado, pantalones que se pegan a sus exquisitas piernas y botas largas a juego además de guantes de color rojo

\- Si es el caso… – Dijo el chico también desprendiendo su armadura quedando con el atuendo que tenía al entrar en la fortaleza pero sin la gabardina

\- _**¡[Conexión al archivo Gula]!**_ – Exclamo Akio mientras en su pierna derecha aparece un símbolo en sánscrito - _**¡[Ejecutar Tema]!**_ \- mientras que 4 corrientes de viento se arremolinan a su alrededor

\- Ruge….¡RUGE [COSMOS]! – Exclamo Kizuna mientras elevaba su [Cosmoenergía] al máximo a la par de Akio saltaba desde el aire

\- _**¡[On Basaradan Kon]!**_ – Exclamo la morena es envuelta en una imagen de un enorme fénix antes de realizar una poderosa patada en picada

\- _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) - Exclamo el moreno golpeando al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una ráfaga de energía de gran alcance a la velocidad de la luz que toma forma de león, golpeando al ave ígnea

\- ¡NGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! – Pujaban ambos morenos tratando de ganar terreno haciendo cada vez más intensa la colisión de los ataques de ambos

\- Nivel de la Lujuria –

Lilith veía todo desde un círculo mágico sentada en su trono en el salón del nivel del pecado que ella custodia, por lo que se sorprendió… pero luego volvió al mismo rostro serio que siempre tiene

\- Ese chico acaba de despertar el [Arayashiki] – Comento la joven pero con una sonrisa casi imperceptible

\- De vuelta a la batalla –

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Ambos guerreros seguían luchando por ver que ataque devoraba al otro hasta que paso lo que ninguno espero, las "bestias" se anularon una a la otra por lo que el puño del moreno y la patada de la morena chocaron al punto de crear rayos y provocar grandes ondas de energía que hacían sembrar TODA la fortaleza como al purgatorio

\- Academia Pico de la Esperanza del Purgatorio –

Todos los alumnos sintieron el sismo en el lugar por lo que los profesores indicaron a los alumnos ponerse bajo su pupitre mientras que los amigos de Kizuna y su primer amor se encontraban fuera

\- Kizuna-kun – Dijo Celestia preocupada

(Por favor dios, ayuda a Kizuna en esta prueba tan difícil) Rezo Seiko con sus manos juntas

\- Academia Minerva - Megafloat de Italia –

Encontramos en un cuarto de esta academia a una joven de cabello color lila claro, ojos son verdes y piel blanca como la nieve durmiendo. Sin embargo, dentro de sus sueños ve la batalla de un joven de traje negro contra una chica de un atuendo de color azul oscuro que luchaban sin alguna protección. Le dolía ver como el joven tenía que luchar de esa manera, no era la única vez, desde hace poco más de 2 meses veía como el mismo joven luchaba contra otras chicas donde pasaba terribles agonías pero su versatilidad e ingenio se las arreglaba. De golpe la peli lila se despierta debido a que vio como ese joven y una chica alta de cabello negro luchaban sin protección además de que ambas extremidades se desgarraban y los huesos se rompían poco a poco

\- (¿Qué fue eso?) – Se preguntó la chica – (¿Qué significan esos sueños?) – mirando al cielo nocturno desde su ventana

\- Nivel de la Gula – Fortaleza del Pandemónium – Purgatorio -

El choque seguía hasta que por la fuerza de ambos como la energía que creaban, se repelieron por lo que ambos salieron volando con su brazo y pierna herida respectivamente

\- Ha…eres el primero que…atraviesa la capaz de _**[Esh]**_ (Ceniza) que me cubre aun cuando no tengo mi armadura, anulando cualquier ataque y lastimar mi cuerpo de esta manera – Dijo Akio – Sin embargo, no saliste tan bien parado – viendo la mano del [Santo Dorado] –

\- Si es el precio para volver al mundo de los humanos… – Dijo el moreno sintiendo un gran dolor – Lo acepto –

\- Debo decir que eres el primero que dice algo así y entiendo tus motivos – Dijo Akio con una sonrisa deslumbrante que sonrojo al chico para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo dulcemente a la par que su cuerpo empieza a brillar y sus heridas sanan rápidamente como obtiene las protecciones para las piernas - Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Gula], [Akio de Shiva] te doy acceso al siguiente nivel. Es la última prueba pero no quiere decir que es la más fácil, la siguiente guardiana es conocida en todo el purgatorio como la [Reina Intocable]…puesto que ningún ataque la ha tocado desde que tomo el cargo, éxito porque solo a los que no hacen nada se les desea suerte – abriendo el portal al siguiente nivel

\- Habitación de Kizuna – Hospital de Ataraxia –

Encontramos a Yurishia que estaba con Kizuna mientras terminaba de humedecer los labios de su amado para sentarse junto a él

\- Kizuna…- Sollozo la rubia – Te extraño tanto amor, no ha pasado un solo día en el cual no piense en ti, recuerde tus besos, caricias y toda la devoción que nos tienes a Aine y a mi. Vuelve a mi lado, te necesito tanto – besándolo tiernamente en sus labios mientras toma su mano mirándolo con aflicción, tan impotente por no poder hacer nada

\- ¿? –

El moreno seguía avanzando hasta encontrarse en lo que parece ser una alcoba amplia siendo que en el centro de encontraba un altar. En este se encuentra una cama en la que yacía, es de forma circular y rodeada de velas encendidas

(Nota: Subiré la imagen del lugar en mi página de facebook)

*Bienvenido* Dijo una voz dulce y seductora dejando ver a una hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta.

Junto a ella se encuentra una voluptuosa joven con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta suelto llegándole a las piernas

Con ellas están otras 4 chicas igual de hermosas que las dos primeras jóvenes…

Una mujer joven extremadamente hermosa con el pelo rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa que tiene la apariencia de una chica en sus 15

Una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado, sus ojos son de tono purpura. Ella tiene un cuerpo como el de una niña aunque con grandes pechos

Una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Tiene un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras.

Por ultimo una joven de alrededor de la edad de Kizuna con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta

Las 6 chicas estaban vestidas solo con unas telas que apenas tapaban su entrepierna mientras estaban en topples dejando ver sus grandes pechos y sus hermosos pezones rosados

\- Relájate – Dijo la morena de cabello suelto para que la joven felina y la morena de coletas le quitaran la armadura y su ropa dejándolo en ropa interior para acostarlo en la cama mientras empiezan a besarlo y a acariciarlo. El moreno poco a poco se le nublaba el juicio hasta que…

 _ **{Kizuna}**_

En ese momento vino la imagen de Aine y la primera cita que tuvieron donde la chica estuvo feliz

 _ **{Ki-zu-na~}**_

Vio la imagen de la cita que tuvo con Yurishia donde la chica se divirtió y donde ambos dejaron de ser vírgenes

 _ **{Hida-kun}**_

Cuando ayudo a Hayuru a practicar el Nihon Buyou mientras que el tocaba el koto

 _ **{Kizuna}**_

Recordando los momentos que paso con su hermana cuando era un niño

 _ **{Kizuna}**_

Viendo como había más chicas que lo esperaban en la [Isla Flotante Grecia] con una sonrisa

En ese momento se levanta de la cama para ponerse su ropa y su envestidura dejando a las chicas sorprendidas

\- ¿A-A donde vas-nya?- Pregunto la morena de ojos avellana

\- Lo siento tengo alguien que me espera y no puedo fallarles, espero que encuentren a alguien que las ame como se lo merecen – Dijo el [Santo de Leo] viendo cómo se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una tierra desolada siendo que había varias personas siendo abrasadas por las llamas azules que les provocaba un terrible dolor. En ese momento aparece la Virgilio del moreno

*Hida-kun* Dijo el holograma de Chiaki que salía del medallón *Has superado la prueba de la [Lujuria], una de las pruebas más difíciles, en este nivel las almas lujuriosas arden en un gran incendio. Hay dos grupos: los sodomitas y los insatisfechos que arden con la misma intensidad que su libido en fuego azul que no da calor pero quema y da luminosidad siendo que es eterno. La virtud que es la contraria al pecado de este nivel es la castidad. Es la integración de la sexualidad en la persona y, por tanto, la unidad interior del hombre en su ser corporal y espiritual. El Cristianismo considera la castidad como virtud que ayuda a cumplir con las funciones sexuales con las que los humanos nacen. Sostiene que ayuda a la procreación junto a la razón. Considera que por la castidad la persona adquiere dominio de su sexualidad, todo ello para ser feliz. Tú a pesar de tener dos mujeres y hacer los [HxH], tú no las tienes a tu lado por ego o perversión si no por amor, y esa es la castidad más pura. Si no salías de la prueba quedarías como esas almas, siendo quemadas por la eternidad. Hasta aquí llega mi trabajo como tu guía. Ahora todo depende de ti, Hida-kun*

\- Entiendo, gracias por todo, Chiaki – Dijo el moreno

*Te extrañare, llévanos rosas cuando vuelvas* Dijo la mencionada para desaparecer

El chico avanzo viendo como muchas almas devoradas por las llamas sin ser consumidas por las mismas, era algo incómodo de ver como triste puesto que a pesar de que ese era su castigo por su perversión, su lado altruista no podía ver eso sin querer hacer algo. Kizuna, aun con todo el dolor de su corazón, avanzo sin ver atrás. Hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca siendo que estaba rodeado de muchos estantes hasta lo que alcanza la vista

*Bienvenido a mi salón del conocimiento* Dijo una voz dejando ver a una hermosa joven con el pelo largo de color rosáceo rojizo que llega hasta la cintura, con un flequillo trenzado, así como los lados de su pelo recogido y unidos con un pequeño pasador. Tiene una figura muy bien desarrollada y curvilínea. Luce una capa oscura con un largo cuello en el cual se une un top que apenas cubre su desarrollado pecho, guantes hasta el codo negro, una simple blanco panty con correas a las botas hasta el muslo, con bordes oscuros y las extremidades blancas. Además de llevar gafas redondas mientras lee un libro grueso mientras bajaba las escaleras poniéndose a unos metros frente al moreno – Puede que esperabas que fuera una lujuriosa súcubos. Si es así lamento desilusionarte, puede que mi pecado capital sea la [Lujuria] pero no soy una lujuriosa. Prefiero más el conocimiento que el placer carnal –

-…-

\- Me presento soy Lilith Asami de Abbadon, guardiana del nivel final, la [Lujuria] – Dijo la peli rosáceo

\- Soy [Kizuna Hida de Leo], guardián de la 5° [Casa del Zodiaco] del [Neo-Santuario] – Se presentó el moreno

\- Lo sé, eres el primero en mucho tiempo en llegar hasta aquí – Comento la identificada como Lilith

\- Me gustaría leer todos los libros que tienes aquí pero mi deber de [Santo] es más importante que mi amor por el conocimiento -

– Si te soy honesta, como Yui-san te dejaría pasar pero como tú, tengo un deber como guardiana, así que si quieres pasar…lucharas contra mí –

\- De acuerdo –

\- Pero aquí no, no dejare que todo este conocimiento se pierda por una batalla sin sentido – Dijo la guardiana para abrir el libro para que ambos fueran teletransportados a lo que parecía ser un patio trasero – Aquí será nuestra arena de duelo – apareciendo una armadura roja con grandes alas negras que la viste desapareciendo su capa

\- Adelante – Dijo el moreno

\- _**[Dakunesurabu]**_ (Amor Oscuro) – Dijo la peli rosáceo dando un beso en sus dedos índice y medio, crea una niebla oscura en forma de corazón que va contra el moreno

\- _**¡[Kheiron's Light Impulse]!**_ (Impulso de la Luz de Quirón) – Exclamo el moreno liberando su [Cosmos] e impulsa un ancho haz de luz con los brazos que genera un torbellino masivo y fuertes vientos dorados que elimina el ataque de la chica

\- _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – Exclamo Kizuna lanzando desde su puño una inmensa y terrible ráfaga de cosmos dorado en forma de tornado giratorio conformado de rayos y electricidad de gran poder destructivo

\- _**[Black Hole]**_ (Agujero Negro) – Dijo la guardiana creando un portal frente a ella absorbiendo el ataque del moreno para regresárselo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como destruyo el [Santo] su propio Ken con su puño

\- Necesitas algo más que mis propios ataques para derrotarme – Dijo el moreno mientras que empezaba a elevar su [Cosmos]

\- Entonces iré en serio – Dijo Lilith - _**¡[Realize: Buster Mode]!**_ (Realizar: Modo Dominador) – apareciendo de la nada un fusil antitanques para empezar a disparar una descarga de energía que respondió el moreno con un [Rayo Ken]

– Ciudadela de los héroes - Olimpo – 4 lunas después -

Encontramos a los 3 [angels] con lo que tuvo contacto Calisto encima de una torre donde el pelirrojo tomo la flecha que le dio la peli platina de rizos, enredo el cabello y dijo

\- Atenea – para disparar la flecha que empezó a surcar el cielo a la par que los guerreros siguieron el proyectil, liberando unas alas de luz al salar hacia el vacío, yendo a su destino

\- Nivel de la Lujuria – Fortaleza del Pandemónium – Purgatorio –

Kizuna continuaba con el combate contra la guardiana que no era nada fácil. Sin embargo, Lilith estaba bastante intranquila, debido a que desde que el joven con quien combatía llego a su nivel…sentía que era diferente a los anteriores guerreros con los que lucho

\- _**¡[Realize: Buster Mode]!**_ (Realizar: Modo Dominador) – apareciendo de la nada un fusil un ningún con la cual empezó a disparar contra el moreno que le respondió con…

\- _**¡[**_ _ **Starburst]!**_ (Explosión Estelar) – Exclamo el [Santo Dorado] lanzando ráfagas de [Cosmos] que chocan contra las balas de energía del minigun

\- Eres bueno – Dijo la chica volviendo su minigun en su fusil antitanques - _**¡[Helmick Buster]!**_ \- disparando una gran ráfaga

\- _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – Exclamo el chico lanzando su ken que choco contra la técnica de la guardiana

Luego de que se anularan ambas técnicas, Lilith empezó a cambiar de armas como su fusil antitanques, bazuca, rifle, escopeta, ametralladora, minigun e incluso un cañón láser mientras que el moreno respondía con el _**[Lightning Bolt]**_ y el _**[Pegasasu Ryu Sei Ken]**_. De un momento a otro comenzaron a usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde ambos golpeaban y bloqueaban los ataques del otro hasta que decidieron subir el nivel

\- _**¡[Conexión al archivo Luxuria]!**_ – Decía la peli rosáceo para que saliera una capa que la cubre - _**¡[Ejecutar Tema]!**_ –

¡Ruge, [Cosmos]!... ¡RUGE COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Dijo el moreno seriamente para elevar su [Cosmoenergía] hasta su clímax por lo que toda la sala fue cubierta por el fulgor dorado

 _ ***¡Gritos!**_

 _ **¡Es la angustia de los enemigos!**_

 _ **¡Regocíjense!**_

 _ **¡Viva la diosa de la guerra justa y la protectora de la tierra, Atenea!**_

 _ **¡Viva la corte de los [Santos Dorados]!**_

 _ **¡Mata! ¡A las guardianas de la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium] y a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Kizuna!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!***_

En ese momento sus ojos de volvieron azules hielo con la pupila felina de color blanco brillante mientras que sus caninos crecían haciéndose notorios, sus uñas crecían, tenía unas ojeras negras y su cabello le llegaba al cuello mientras sigue acumulando aura en él, al punto de que su armadura y su cuerpo resplandecen con una luz dorada mientras sigue ardiendo su [Cosmos] sin detenerse

\- _**¡[Realize: Bloody Crystal]!**_ (Realizar: Cristal Sangriento) – Exclamo Lilith invocando un gran número de cristales rojos – _**¡[Telluric Buster]!**_ (Dominador Telúrico) - Después de convoca múltiples armas de fuego en el aire alrededor del moreno cubriendo casi todo el rango de acción de este, dispara al mismo tiempo todo el armamento

\- _**¡[Extreme Jihad]!**_ (Jihad Extremo) – Exclamo Kizuna cruzando sus brazos y encorva su cuerpo para liberar una inmensa como poderosa esfera de energía de dorada hecha de [Cosmoenergía] y la expande eliminando todo a su alcance, volviendo partículas las armas de la chica mientras la chica se cubrió los ojos por el destello dorado, al abrirlos vio como el moreno estaba como si nada mientras conservaba aun esa apariencia bestial

\- _**¡[Meteor Dragonar]!**_ \- Exclamo la peli rosáceo invocando su fusil para disparar una gran descarga de energía en forma de un dragón mientras el moreno levanta su mano y deja que sus instintos lo guíen poniendo una mano al frente

\- _**¡[Lightning Judgement]!**_ (Relámpago del Juicio Final) – Exclamo el moreno liberando de su mano una esfera cargada de energía cósmica que toma la forma de una tormenta eléctrica que sale de su mano que van contra la chica que intenta usar su habilidad _**[Black Hole]**_ pero sin que se lo esperaran, los agujeros que abrió se disiparon haciendo que los rayos choquen contra el dragón desapareciéndolo para que la chica reciba el ataque de lleno

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!– Chillo la chica de dolor cayendo de rodillas mientras su cuerpo estaba mallugado y con algo de polvo debido a la descarga eléctrica - K-Kizuna Hida, [Santo Dorado de Leo], eres el primero en lastimar mi cuerpo – comento elogiando al moreno por lo que lo tomo del rostro para besarlo siendo que en ese momento la armadura se completó como apareció el yelmo mientras que las estanterías que se encontraban delante de él – Adelante se encuentra la etapa final de tu resurrección –

El moreno asintió para hacer una reverencia y cruzar la puerta frente a él sin miedo a nada mientras Lilith se quita la armadura viendo como su cuerpo esta cubierto con varios hematomas en su cuerpo

\- Es alguien único, los que han venido, solo me ven como un objeto pero Kizuna Hida es diferente – Comento Lilith con una sonrisa sincera

\- ¿? –

El moreno ve un espacio oscuro donde no hay nada excepto dos ríos paralelos frente a él separados por una delgada línea de tierra, su agua brillaba en ese oscuro paramo. También noto como podía sentir el aire frio en su piel, vislumbrando, que estaba completamente desnudo

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Decía el moreno confundido

*Estos son los [Río Leteo y Eunoé]* Dijo una voz que Kizuna identifico como el de Mira

*El primero que es Leteo, borra los dolores y enfermedades del cuerpo y del espíritu* Dijo la voz de Lieselotte

*El segundo que es Eunoé, alivia el cuerpo y el espíritu del cansancio como de todos los males* Dijo la voz de Lilith

*¡Crúzalos y purifícate!* Exclamaron las [Trinity Seven] para que el moreno obedeciera, atravesó ambos ríos sintiendo como su agotamiento físico y mental como sus heridas estaban siendo sanadas así como todo dolor del corazón y pesares desaparecían

Cuando paso al otro lado vio unas escaleras las cuales subio donde encontró una tina amplia donde se encontraban las guardianas completamente desnudas dentro del agua

\- Bienvenido – Dijo Lieselotte con una sonrisa

\- Adelante, entra, no te haremos nada… (Aun) – Pensó eso ultimo Akio para ella misma

\- ¿Dónde nos encontramos? – Pregunto el [Santo de Leo] curioso

\- Si tendríamos que darle un nombre seria que es como el limbo, una dimensión entre el purgatorio y el mundo de los vivos - Respondió Yui con una sonrisa

\- Puede que tengas muchas preguntas en este momento, en especial sobre nosotras – Dijo la morena – Deberás escuchar nuestra historia y se responderán muchas de las dudas que tengas en estos momentos, así que te pedimos que no nos interrumpas –

\- Primeramente, debes saber que nosotras no somos de esta dimensión – Dijo Lilith sorprendiendo al moreno – Venimos de un plano donde no existen los [Santos de Atenea], en cambio existen los magos y el [Rey Mágico] o [Rey Demonio] – comento para que le relatara la historia completa sobre su mundo y que significado tenia ser una de las [Trinity Seven]

\- Pero en nuestro caso, no pudimos detener al [Rey Demonio] que era el hombre que amábamos y fuimos asesinadas por este – Dijo la castaña ninja con mucha amargura

\- Entonces Zeno-sama tomo nuestras almas y nos dio nuestros cuerpos reconstruidos para ponernos en la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium] que fue construida por Daishinkan-sama que uso a los 3 reyes, hijos de Zeus que fueron mandando aquí como porteros de la entrada y construyo a los colosos de bronce. Muchos tienen la idea de que Hades creo la [Fortaleza] o a las estatuas de los 3 jueces, cosa que no es verdad, ese fue Daishinkan-sama siendo que Hades no se metió en su camino – Dijo la peli azul gris claro – Dándonos a cada una un nivel y una armadura para defenderlo –

\- Pero somos las más recientes en este trabajo – Dijo Mira

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – Pregunto Kizuna confundido

\- Como te explico Lilith, en nuestro plano dimensional, el mundo es destruido y reconstruido una y otra vez, es un ciclo infinito. Pues bien, cada cierto tiempo se cambian de guardianas. En pocas palabras, se asignan a nuevas [Trinity Seven] que fueron destruidas para ser las jefas de cada uno de los niveles de la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium] –

\- Por cierto, sobre la segunda alma que sentiste en nuestro combate, se trataba del alma de mi hermana menor y gemela, Selina – Explico Liese – Ella fue la primera asesinada por el [Rey Magico] de nuestro mundo por lo que Daishinkan-sama al oir mis suplicas, introdujo mi alma en la de mi hermana por lo que a veces ella toma el control pero este no fue el caso -

\- En nuestros 10 años en este puesto, eres el primero que cruza y llega hasta aquí – Dijo Akio

\- Bien creo que es hora de empezar el ritual de resurrección – Dijo Mira levantándose para que Levi, Arin, Lieselotte, Yui y Akio fueran a donde estaba este siendo que la castaña, la rubia y la peli gris lo empujaran levemente para recostarlo dejando sus piernas en el agua mientras el resto de su cuerpo se recostaba fuera de la bañera y empiezan a recorrer con su lengua el eje del moreno

\- ¡¿Q-Que creen que hacen?! – Exclamo Kizuna sorprendido

\- Este es el ritual – Dijo Mira que empezó a lamer uno de los pezones del [Santo Dorado de Leo] junto con Arin mientras que Akio se puso sobre su boca para que rozara sus labios inferiores con la nariz del chico. El moreno empezó a masturbar a la morena con sus dedos y al mismo estimular su botón rosa

 _ **CHU….CHU…CHU…CHUP…SLICK**_

\- Haa~ - Gimió Akio – Haah~ - al sentir las yemas de los dedos del chico

\- Nn~ - Levi

\- Mnn~ - Lieselotte

\- Haa ~ - Yui - NN~ -

\- NN~ - Succionaba la castaña la base

\- La tienes muy grande – Decía la rubia de coletas – Es la primera vez que chupo algo de este tamaño – para masajear los genitales de su pareja con su boca

\- Haah~…Hah~ - Lamia la castaña la punta

\- Mhbh~…Buh…- Exhala Yui metiendo el miembro del moreno en su boca

\- Ha estado temblando por un buen rato~ - Dijo la kunoichi

\- ¿Se siente tan bien que te lo laman 3 hermosas chicas? – Pregunto la morena con un rostro excitado

\- Ah~...Ahm~ - Lo lamian la castaña, la rubia de coletas y la peli gris

\- Veo que eres muy resistente – Dijo Akio al ver como el moreno no descargaba su esencia aun

\- Nn~ - Mira lamia el pezón derecho del chico

\- Nnn~ - Arin lamia el pezón izquierdo del chico

\- Oh~…no~…¡No me lamas así!~ - Gemia fuertemente la guardia del nivel de la [Gula] - ¡Si lo haces!~…¡Me vendré como loca!...¡Me vengo!...¡ME VENGO!...¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! – vertiendo sus jugos de amor que tomo el moreno como si nada

Al ver estos las 3 chicas aumentaron el ritmo de su trabajo oral sumado a la ayuda de Akio como de la estimulación de la rubia de dos ahoges y la peli azul gris claro. Como consecuencia, el moreno se corrió en gran cantidad, bañándolas en un líquido blanco en la cara

(Este olor…) Pensaba Liese cuando el hedor le llego a la nariz

(Es espeso y pegajoso) Pensó Levi al tocarlo

(Pero sabe tan deliciosooooo~…es como fondue que se derrite en mi boca) Pensó Yui al probarlo

Mientras Lilith se masturbaba debido a que ella era la última según el protocolo del rito. Sin embargo, al ver a sus amigas como estaban haciendo cosas eróticas con el [Santo], sentía que ya no podía más. Pero cuando le cayó algo de la esencia del moreno cerca de su mejilla, lo saboreo, provocando que poco a poco estuviera perdiendo el auto control

\- Ahn~…Ah~ - Gemía mientras jugaba consigo misma

\- Kizuna Hida, ya casi es hora – Dijo la rubia de coletas

\- Si, es momento de tener sexo – Dijo la peli gris

\- Yo también quiero hacerlo – Dijo la castaña

\- Yo igual – Dijo la morena

La primera fue Mira que se subió sobre él, tomando el miembro, lo masturbo para alinear su entrada y de un sentón le llego hasta el útero

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!… - Gimio tiernamente para mover sus caderas lentamente

\- ¡Me…están apretando tus pliegues!...¡Ugh! – Exclamo el moreno

\- ¡N-No digas eso!…¡Es vergonzoso! – Exclamo la rubia de los dos ahoges para que la morena lamiera su clítoris y uno de sus pezones – ¡GYAAAAAN~!...¡Akio no me lamas ahí!...¡Me voy a correr pronto!...-

\- Que apretado…Mira-san… - Dijo el moreno en un gemido ronco que excito a la mencionada que inconscientemente empezó a mover más sus caderas para que el moreno la cargara de las piernas para penetrarla más

\- ¡Estas golpeando muy dentro de mí!...¡Gyaaan~!...¡Haaa!...¡Ahn!...¡Estas yendo muy rápido!...¡Me estoy corriendo!...¡Me corro!...¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo la rubia derramando sus jugos de amor pero sin que se corriera el moreno para que este se siente en el borde del baño para que la dejara bajar sobre su hombría haciendo que la chica suelte un chillido de placer mientras el moreno lleva un ritmo frenético y agresivo. Las demás [Trinity Seven] estaban viendo la escena mientras jugaban con ellas mismas – ¡Haaa~!… ¡Nghooobh!... Uagh~…Ahn~….Gyaaaaaaahn~… ¡Estas siendo muy agresivo!...¡Me estoy corriendo!...¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – exclamo con fuerza sacando su lengua con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y mirando a la nada mientras su vientre se infla como globo relleno con agua.

Luego de eso tomo a Levi subiéndola en el borde de la bañera y se apoyó con los brazos atrás. Él se coloca frente a la castaña, que aprisiona la cadera del moreno entre sus piernas. Se miran profundamente a los ojos y él empieza los movimientos hacia adelante y hacia tras mientras que la ninja dirige la dirección

\- Haa~…Ahn~…Ah~…Ah~ - Gemía Levi – Asiiii…eres tan buenooooo~ - para que el moreno la tumbe sobre la espalda, siendo que su trasero está aproximadamente 30 centímetros por debajo del chico. Ella levanta las piernas y las apoya en los hombros del [Santo Dorado]. Levanta la pelvis de forma que la espalda forme una línea recta. Kizuna coloca las manos en su trasero para penetrarla así en el ángulo adecuado provocando que la chica siguiera gimiendo como un animal puesto que a pesar de ser tan brusco, le era placentero – Ya casi~…ahn~…mhm~…estoy por venirme~…algo esta creciendo dentro de mi…algo con mucha fuerza…¡ME ESTOY VINIENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - exclamo con fuerza sacando su lengua con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y mirando a la nada mientras su vientre se infla como globo relleno con agua.

Luego de eso siguió Arin que le hizo una felación previa donde ella usaba su lengua para masajear la virilidad del chico por lo que el chico la toma para ponerla en cuatro. El moreno se arrodilla tras ella y la agarra de las caderas para empezar a moverse lentamente provocando que salgan algunos gemidos. Mientras tanto Liese, Yui, Akio y Lilith cada vez ansiaban su turno para experimentar lo que sintieron Mira y Levi como lo que está sintiendo la peli azul gris claro

\- Mghm~…Haa ~Ah~…Ahn~… ¡Esto es lo mejor!...¡No sabia que el sexo se sentia tan bien!...Haa… - Gemía la guardiana del nivel de la [Ira] mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión muy lasciva, entonces, se tumbó sobre su espalda, cargando a la chica que quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, dándole la espalda y con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo por lo que el Hida menor tomo la cintura de la joven para llevarla a su ritmo de vaivén. Ella al mismo tiempo acaricia el sexo de su pareja y su clítoris – Me vengo… ¡Me vengo!...¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ - exclamo con fuerza sacando su lengua con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y mirando a la nada mientras su vientre se infla como globo relleno con agua.

Ahora turno de Liese que se dejó hacer, por lo que el moreno jugo con su entrepierna mientras succiona uno sus pechos que tenían un lindo color rosa en sus pezones y areola provocando que la chica gimiera dulcemente. Para que al terminar hiciera que la chica se corriera, sin que se lo esperara la guardiana del nivel de la [Pereza]… la recostó suavemente boca arriba entreabriendo sus piernas mientras que de la nada apareció una almohada bajo su trasero. Él se tumba sobre la rubia de coletas, apoyado sobre sus brazos y coloca las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. La guardiana coloca sus manos en las caderas del [Santo] mientras este se mueve haciendo formas de 8, cuando vio lo que hacía el chico, ella le ayudo

\- Eres un gran amante…nyaaaa~ - Exhalaba la rubia de coletas ahogándose en el placer, comenzando a gemir mas fuerte y sin contenerse – ¡Siento como algo esta surgiendo muy dentro de…¿Eh? – al ver como el chico saco su sexo de su interior para que la acomode en cuatro y diciéndole que se apoye en sus antebrazos. Estando de rodillas, la penetra por detrás haciéndole soltar un erotico y fuerte gemido de éxtasis. La profunda penetración favorece la estimulación de las paredes vaginales y el punto G de la mujer. Además, Kizuna tiene una visión muy excitante de todo el acto para que juegue con su clítoris provocando que la chica se corriera ahogando un gemido por el mismo placer sacando su lengua con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y mirando a la nada mientras su vientre se infla como globo relleno con agua.

La siguiente fue Yui que se puso detrás de ella para masajear el eje del moreno mientras juega con el lóbulo del chico y en intervalos lame su oreja, dándole pequeñas mordidas. Pero de momento a otro la tomo para ponerla de pie mientras le indica a la peli gris que apriete firmemente las nalgas y la pelvis. Él, con los brazos estirados, le coge las manos a ella y tira hacia sí para penetrarla desde detrás lentamente, espero unos momentos para seguir y sube gradualmente la velocidad. La guardiana se apoya en el borde de la bañera para mantener más fácilmente el equilibrio

\- Nyaaaah~…Aah~…Hyaaa~…Onii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~….se siente muy bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen~ - Exclamo la guardiana del nivel de la [Avaricia] para aumente el chico la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas pero de un momento a otro se detuvo para confusión de la chica por lo que la carga de las espalda y de su trasero el que comenzó a manosear descaradamente poniendo sus piernas delgadas en su hombros para empezar a embestirla nuevamente a la chica que solo podía gemir son control hasta que exclamo con fuerza un intenso orgasmo al punto de arquear su espalda sacando su lengua con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y mirando a la nada mientras su vientre se infla como globo relleno con agua.

Akio que miro eróticamente a su amante que se sienta cómodamente en el borde de la bañera, la mujer se sienta sobre él mirándole y abraza sus caderas. Subiendo y bajado sus caderas lentamente, él le acaricia los pechos para atrapar uno de sus pezones con sus dientes mientras que con una mano jala el otro

\- Gyaaaaan~…¡Hyaaahn~!...¡hacer eso tan de repente~!...¡Ahn!~…¡Haanh!...¡Mientras te mueves de esa forma tan intensa…puedo sentirlo atravesando mi útero! – el moreno empezó a estimularla pellizcando sus pezones mientras lame su interior. La recuesta para que pliegue sus piernas sobre su pecho y los pies apoyados en los hombros de él, que se inclina sobre ella de rodillas. Akio tenía sensaciones muy intensas cuando su pareja se movía cada vez mas rápido hasta que…- Ya…no puedo contenerlo más…¡Me corro!...¡Me corro!...¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! - experimento una fuerte emoción al sentir como el moreno vertía su esencia dentro de ella sacando su lengua con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y mirando a la nada mientras su vientre se infla como globo relleno con agua.

Ahora era turno de Lilith, lo que no se espero fue que el moreno empezara a…

\- ¡¿FHHHEHHHHH?!~ - Exclamo la peli rosáceo al sentir como Kizuna insertaba un dedo en su entrada de golpe

(¡No he hecho nada y ya está mojado!) Pensó el morenos sorprendido (A pesar de que se ve que es su primera vez, su cuerpo lo entiende)

\- Ah~…Hice un sonido extraño…- Dijo la guardiana del nivel de la lujuria sonrojada

\- Lo siento, ¿te lastime? – Pregunto el moreno preocupada de que le haya hecho daño

\- No, no es eso – Respondió Lilith – Es que sentí como un shock, eso me sorprendió. Por favor, continua… Kizuna-san – comento tiernamente

(¡Aaah, es tan linda!) Pensó el moreno

\- Kizuna-san~…Me siento extraña~…Ah~ - Gemia la chica mientras su pareja hace un vaivén con el dedo índice de su mano derecha mientras que con el pulgar izquierdo molesta el botón rosa de la joven – Ah~…Nha~… -

(Es tan apretado en esta parte) Pensó el moreno

\- Nghha~ - Exhalo la peli rosáceo para abrazar al chico llevándolo a su escote

(Tiene que relajarse suavemente….) Pensó Kizuna – ¡Mghbgh! – solto el chico al encontrarse entre los dos montes de la joven

\- Nha~ - Gimió Lilith al sentir como el castaño usaba su boca y lengua para estimular uno de sus pezones – Ah~…Nha~…Ha~…No~….- mientras atendia sus pechos le daba placer con sus dedos en su vagina

(El coño de Lilith…) Pensó el chico al levantar sus caderas y abrir con sus dedos los labios de la chica mostrándole su vulva

\- Kizuna-san…esto es vergonzoso – Dijo la chica al ver su intimida completamente expuesta

(Es pequeño y con un lindo color rosa oscuro) Pensaba el [Santo] (Y todo este vaporoso y pervertido olor. Espero que sea tan delicioso como el de Aine o Yurishia) empezándole a dar un cunnilingus

\- Justo ahí~…se siente tan rico~…fwuahn~ - Suspiraba la chica al sentir la lengua del chico en su interior mientras su nariz jugaba con su clítoris – Kizuna-san~…algo esta~…ah~…pasandooo~…¡FWAAH!~ - corriéndose en la boca del moreno que bebió sus líquidos – ¿FWHAAH? –

\- ¿Lilith-san? – Pregunto el moreno confundido al ver como la chica miraba su entrepierna

\- Kizuna-san…¿q-que debo hacer con esto? – Interrogo la chica tomando el miembro con delicadas manos

\- Tienes que usar tu lengua y tu boca…pero no es necesario que lo hagas, no quiero presionarte – Respondió el moreno sonrojando a la chica para que empiece a lamerlo

\- Mn~… Mfg~…Mnnnf~… - Gemía la peli rosáceo guturalmente mientras que su amante estimulaba su intimidad

\- El interior de tu garganta… ¡se siente tan bien! – Decía el moreno con el rostro levemente sonrojado – (Me recuerda a Yurishia) –

\- Mbf~…Nh~…- Succionaba la peli rosáceo el miembro del [Santo Dorado]

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – Pregunto la chica

\- Lo estas haciendo bien para ser tu primera vez – Respondió el chico – Harias feliz a cualquier hombre, eres tan natural – acariciando su cabeza

\- Hehe~ - Tarareo la chica contenta para hacerle un paizuru mientras lame la punta con su lengua masajeándolo con una mirada llena de lujuria

\- Woah…¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –

\- Antes de mi muerte, vi un manga hentai de un amigo y venia algo como esto. Si te soy honesta, es la primera vez que lo hago y parece que te gusta –

\- Si, eres bastante pervertida Lilith-san –

\- ¡N-No digas eso!...¡Es vergonzoso!...Aprieto, aprieto…froto, froto – Decía la peli rosaceo con tiernamente

\- Aah…estoy a punto de…Lilith-san abre la boca – Pidio el chico

\- ¿Ah?...¡¿MBG?!- Pregunto la chica obedeciendo para que el chico mete su virilidad hasta su garganta corriéndose dentro de esta, empezándolo a tragar – MBFG~…~~~~~~~~~~~~HH~…MBGH~…MBMG~-

\- Kh…¡Ha!...Me corrí un montón – Dijo el chico sacando lentamente su virilidad de la garganta de la chica debido a que esta lamia por cada parte de lo que tenía en la boca estaba saliendo – Lilith-san parece que todo está listo – comento para que la peli rosáceo tumbe boca arriba fuera de la bañera, con las piernas abiertas y Kizuna que entre sus piernas sosteniendo su hombría para rosarla en la entrada y meterla de golpe, siendo que como las demás le rompió su himen, para no causarle tanto dolor, es lo que aprendió con las sesiones que tenía con Aine y Yurisha como en los trios que tenía con ambas

\- FWHA~…Ah~…Ha~ - Gemia la chica perdida en el placer

\- Lilith-san eres increible, a pesar de que es tu primera vez, lo tomaste todo – Decía el chico – Tus pliegues se adhieren a mi …¡es como si quisiera tragárselo! –

\- Nha~…Ah~…Ha~… Nh~…Ah~… Ha~…Nha~ - Gemía la chica mientras se besa con su pareja de forma erótica – Kizuna-saaaaan~…eres muy bueno~…me estoy sintiendo bien~…a pesar de ser mi primera vez~…lo siento muy dentro de mi…Ha~…Ha~…Fwa~ - el chico pone a su amante a cuatro patas, apoyandose sobre los brazos extendidos para poder guardar el equilibrio. Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para no curvar la espalda. De rodillas y detrás de ti, Kizuna le sujeta con firmeza sus caderas. Realiza movimientos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Cuando veia como su pareja estaba a la mitad de un orgasmo, cambia de posición para que ambos estén tumbados hacia el mismo lado. La espalda de la guardiana está contra el pecho del moreno mientras este masajea uno de sus pechos, siendo que la peli rosáceo no dejaba de gemir mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo vidrioso y saliva recorría las comisuras de sus labios

\- Lilith-san…parece que me estas succionando con fuerza….Kuh….Kh~…Ah~…Nha~..Ah~…Ha~..- Decía el Hida menor para sostenerla de su trasero para hacer que se empalara su miembro llegando al útero mientras ella abraza las caderas del chico con sus exquisitas piernas llevando el ritmo el experimentando marcando el compás de las embestidas mientras usa su boca para molestar uno de los pezones de la chica

\- Kizuna-san…quiero que mi primera vez…te vengas dentroooooo… ¡DENTROOOOOOOOOOOOO~! –Rogo la chica llegando cada vez más cerca del clímax

Al oír el moreno eso, aumento la velocidad puesto que algo dentro de él quería marcar el útero de la chica como suyo

\- Kg…h…¡ME ESTOY CORRIENDOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo Kizuna vertiendo su esencia en Lilith

\- AHN~…NHA~…AH~…HA…~…Ha~ - Gemía la peli rosáceo sacando su lengua con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y mirando a la nada mientras su vientre se infla como globo relleno con agua

En ese momento aparecieron varios 7 símbolos alrededor del chico y entraron dentro de él mientras que las cicatrices de su cuerpo aparecieron a la par que 7 marcas aparecieron en su ser mientras su armadura se manifestó

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Son….ha…nuestras bendiciones – Dijo Mira mientras trataba de tomar aire luego del intenso orgasmo puesto que fue demasiado y apenas recupero la consciencia sumándole a que no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de "ejercicio"

\- Es nuestro regalo de despedida – Dijo Yui con una sonrisa pero también estaba agotada – Has obtenido el [Arayashiki] y nuestro poder -

\- Detrás de ti, está el portal – Dijo Levi mientras que el moreno volteaba a ver un puerta hecha de plasma azul que brillaba intensamente

\- Pero…- Decía el moreno que se sentia mal por dejarlas luego de haber hecho esas cosas

\- No te preocupes por nosotras, nos has dejado un hermoso regalo – Dijo Akio acariciándose el vientre – Te esperaremos hasta el final de tus días y volveremos a estar juntos – dándole una cálida y amorosa sonrisa

\- Cuídate y no vuelvas en mucho tiempo – Dijo Arin con una suave sonrisa

\- Chicas…gracias por todo y por ayudarme a alcanzar el [8° sentido] – Se inclinó Kizuna ante las 7 chicas

\- Nosotros no hicimos nada, todo te lo ganaste tu solo con tu valor, esfuerzo y perseverancia – Dijo Lilith – Pero olvidaras todo de nosotras hasta que vuelvas aquí, lo siento pero es la regla – comento muy triste

\- Entiendo, deseo volver a verlas y ojala conozca a mis hijos – Comento el moreno con una sonrisa que les recordó a su gran amor por lo que sonrieron mientras derraman lagrimas viendo como su hombre cruzaba la puerta que se cerró y todas volvieron a sus puestos

\- ¿? -

En ese momento se encontró en un fondo dorado con estrellas y algunas estrellas fugaces mientras que el piso es blanco. En medio de este se encontraba un hombre joven de piel blanca como la nieve, figura fornida pero delgada y atlética que tiene el cabello algo largo color negro con el flequillo degrafilado a la derecha con largas patillas y el largo de la cabellera le llegaba al cuello, con varias perforaciones en la oreja izquierda. Sus ojos son de color gris tormenta con las pupilas como un gato vestido con un traje del siglo XIX (Nota: Es el traje que usan los [Santos Dorados] en Lost Canvas)

\- Bienvenido, querido nieto – Dijo el moreno mayor

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto el moreno menor - ¿Y por qué me llamas querido nieto? – cuestiono intrigado

\- Yare, yare…daze, supongo que mis dos hijos no te contaron sobre mí – Respondió el moreno mayor suspirando pesadamente – Pero no los culpo, morí cuando eran muy pequeños. Soy Áyax, un [Santo de la Constelación de Sagitario] y padre de Ilias como de Sisyphus, por ende, tu abuelo –

\- ¡¿Mi abuelo?! – Exclamo Kizuna impactado para recordar que en el [Museo de los Héroes] había un cuadro de él y se parecían bastante – ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Ojii-sama – pregunto curioso

\- Vine para felicitarte por tu victoria contra las [Trinity Seven] como darte un regalo por ser un [Santo Dorado] – Dijo el identificado como Áyax – Kizuna, estoy orgulloso de ti como lo estamos tu padre además tus tíos Káiser y Sisyphus. Estoy aquí en representación de la familia, la cual desde la era del gran mito ha servido como [Santos] a la gran Atenea-sama. Por lo normal son dos quienes se convierten en soldados de nuestra diosa pero tu generación es diferente, puesto que tú hermana Reiri nació con un talento natural para los [HxH Gear] y otras cosas mientras que el talento de [Santo] como en otros campos, lo heredo tu persona por los dos. Pero ahora, no lucharas solo nunca más, estoy aquí porque tu padre y tus tíos como tus antepasados estaremos desde ahora y hasta el último día de tu vida a tu lado -

\- Ojii-sama…- Dijo el moreno viendo detrás de él a su padre y a su tío Sisyphus como a otros miembros de su familia que no conocía

\- Estuviste, has estado y estoy seguro de que estarás a la altura del legado que te hemos dejado, todos estamos muy orgullosos – Dijo el antiguo [Centauro Dorado] siendo que todos los miembro de la familia paterna de Kizuna asentían con una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Gracias, esas palabras significan mucho para mí, es un honor conocerlos – Dijo el Hida menor

\- El honor es todo nuestro – Dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos que tenía un parecido aproximado a su hermana mientras viste con una toga negra y tiene un arco como un contenedor de flecha

\- Es tiempo de darte tu legado, Kizuna – Dijo Áyax grabando en su pecho una greca con una flecha – Esta es la [Autoridad] para que puedas usar la [Flecha de la Diosa]. El poder de esta flecha es capaz de hacer desaparecer a su enemigo por toda la eternidad. Una vez que se arroja la flecha, no puede ser detenida por el poder del enemigo, porque atravesara todas las defensas hasta alcanzarlo. La flecha no se detendrá incluso si el adversario intenta detenerla por medio de un ataque. Sólo la diosa Athena puede detener esta flecha. Por regla, esta flecha solo la puede usar [Sagitario] pero al ser descendiente de una línea donde ha habido [Santos de Leo] y [Santos de Sagitario] como heredaste el legado de ambas líneas de sangre, tu puedes usarla…aun cuando eres el [Santo de Leo] –

\- Acepto con honor este legado y prometo usar esta flecha para defender la verdad, el honor, el amor, la justicia y la paz de este mundo – Dijo Kizuna

\- Con esto dado, es tiempo de irnos - Dijo abuelo del Hida menor para estrechar la mano con su nieto y darle un abrazo que correspondió este – Siempre estaremos contigo. Antes de irme quiero darte esto – insertando una esfera de luz en el interior del chico

\- Gracias, abuelito – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa para separarse y que todos elevaran su [Cosmos] desapareciendo creando una luz cegadora

\- Habitación de Kizuna Hida – Hospital de Ataraxia – Mundo de los vivos –

Encontramos a Aine Chidorigafuchi recostada a lado de Kizuna mientras sollozaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza

\- Kizuna, por favor regresa a mi lado – Decía la peli platina con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sin detenerse - Te extraño tanto, me haces mucha falta, sin ti me siento sola. A veces te escucho en mis sueño alentándome mientras me dices…"Aine, no te preocupes por mí, protege a [Ataraxia] y regrésale a los desdichados la esperanza. No llores, por favor, siempre estaré contigo amor mío". No sé si es real pero algo me dice que lo es. Regresa pronto Kizuna, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos -

\- Centro de Ataraxia – Momentos más tarde -

Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru guiaban a un recorrido las integrantes del equipo [Orión] de la [Academia Minerva]…la capitana Sasha Auditore, Tomoe Tachinaba, Lilith Bristol e Imari Nagakura. Al parecer Hayuru y la identificada como Imari se conocían desde hace tiempo

\- Había oído que el capitán de su equipo era un chico – Comento la peli lila curiosa - ¿Dónde está? – pregunto curiosa, entristeciendo al grupo elite de la academia

\- Él…- Decía Aine con la voz quebrada

Pero no término la oración cuando vieron como una flecha de clavo frente a ellas y aparecieron:

Un joven de cabello morado desarreglado con dos largos mechones que se posan en sus hombros, deslizándose un poco más abajo y ojos a juego. Vestido con una toga masculina, sobre esta una armadura que posee un diseño básico, el pecho es de protección completa que llega hasta la cintura, la hombrera izquierda es de un diseño semiesférico del cual sobresale un protección que llega hasta los codos sirviéndole al usuario como protector de antebrazo mientras que la hombrera derecha es de un diseño básico semiesférico, el brazo es de un diseño simple que se extiende desde los dedos hasta llegar hasta los codos, los pies también poseen un diseño básico que se extienden por todo el pie hasta llegar a las rodillas, los protectores de muslos son de diseño básico y simple, la tiara posee un diseño parecido al de una "v" en cuyo centro se encuentra una gema o protección

Un joven rubio de rastas con el cabello corto y dos mechones de cada lado de su rostro que le llegan a los hombros que tiene los ojos de color cian. Vestido con una toga masculina, sobre esta una armadura que posee un diseño básico, el pecho es de protección completa que llega hasta la cintura, la hombrera izquierda es de un diseño semiesférico del cual sobresale un protección que llega hasta los codos sirviéndole al usuario como protector de antebrazo mientras que la hombrera derecha es de un diseño básico semiesférico que se encuentra superpuesta a una protección que se extiende hasta el codo, el brazo es de un diseño simple que se extiende desde los dedos hasta llegar hasta los codos, los pies también poseen un diseño básico que se extienden por todo el pie hasta llegar a las rodillas, los protectores de muslos son de diseño básico y simple, la tiara posee un diseño parecido al de una "v" en cuyo centro se encuentra una gema o protección. La única diferencia es que lleva la parte superior de su túnica sobre esta

Y un joven adulto que tiene un cuerpo de contextura delgada pero con músculos bien formados y todo su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices. Ojos de color esmeralda, cabello es de una tonalidad rojiza y es largo llegando un poco más abajo de la altura del cuello con un antifaz en el rostro. Vestido con una toga masculina, sobre esta una armadura de un diseño básico, el pecho es de protección completa que llega hasta la cintura, la hombrera izquierda es de un diseño semiesférico mientras que la hombrera derecha es de un diseño similar a una ala que se extiende, el brazo es de un diseño simple que se extiende desde los dedos hasta llegar hasta los codos, los pies también posee es simple, se extienden por todo el pie hasta llegar a las rodillas, en la parte trasera de los tobillos se presentan una especie de aletas o alas.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto Tomoe seriamente

\- Soy Odysseus – Respondió el peli morado

\- Soy Thesseus – Respondió el rubio

\- Y yo soy Icarus – Respondió el pelirrojo del antifaz - Somos los [Angels] y venimos por la cabeza de la chica de cabello lila claro como de aquel que se hace llamar Kizuna Hida –

\- Háganse a un lado, y no sufrirán una muerte lenta como dolorosa – Dijo el rubio de rastas

Ante eso las chicas invocaron sus mobile suit mientras encaran a los 3 guerreros mientras que Aine reporta la situación a Sylvia para advertir a las 4 chicas que cuidaban de Kizuna. Pero la peli platina desde que las conoció, algo le decía que no podía confiar en ellas y decían ser más de lo que parecían

\- ¡Jamás dejaremos que le pongan un dedo encima a Kizuna! – Exclamaron Aine y Yurishia

\- ¿? -

El moreno se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un plano completamente en blanco, era un lugar tranquilo y en paz hasta que oyó una voz

* **El arte oscuro que Epimeteo y yo dejamos atrás…El nacimiento sagrado de un hijo ilegitimo, envuelto en oscuridad, nacido de un tonto y una bruja. Un rito secreto de usurpación posible solo atraves del sacrificio de un dios. En resumen, todas las condiciones se han reunido. Un regalo del cielo** * comentó una dulce voz tras él por lo que se giró viendo a una hermosa joven que apenas entraba en su adolescencia de cabello lilas peinado en dos coletas laterales, lindos y brillantes ojos verdes vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco adorna además de dos pendientes redondos rojos – **Bienvenido, mi pequeño** – mirándolo con mucho cariño

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto el moreno

\- **La mujer dadivosa, Pandora** – Respondió la peli lila

\- Entonces tu eres la famosa semidiosa que se menciona en la mitología griega y la que se dice que es la mujer que lo sabe todo – Dijo el moreno para hacer una reverencia – Un placer conocerla – saludo de forma cortes

\- **Ara, que educado eres, mi niño…el más pequeño** – Comento jovialmente la peli lila

\- Puedo sonar grosero pero…¿Qué hace aquí? – Cuestiono el moreno amablemente

\- **Vengo por mi nuevo niño por supuesto** – Respondió la identificada como Pandora – **Por ti, Kizu-chan** -

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó el moreno sorprendido puesto que no esperaba algo así

\- **Es como oíste, un [Santo Dorado] que fue salvado por la madre tierra Gea y heredo el poder de Koios que se le fue dado a Zeus por amor que se le profeso en la era del gran mito. Considerado el [Santo Dorado] y el [Santo] más fuerte del ejército de Atenea como el actual capitán del grupo elite de la [Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia]** – Recitaba la "segunda madre" del moreno

\- Pero, si sabe todo eso, ¿entonces por qué…? - Siguió el moreno antes de que la semi deidad lo interrumpiera.

\- **Mi pequeño león** – Dijo la identificada como Pandora – **Tú, que eres prácticamente un dios primordial, has vivido como humano. Has nacido bajo una estrella que solo trae tristeza y amargura a tu vida, has reído con gran alegría, has llorado como pocos que se pueden contar con los dedos, peleado a muerte al punto de que destrozan no solo tu cuerpo si no también tu espíritu, has sufrido demasiado al punto de que demasiados en tu lugar perderían la cordura, te has regocijado luego de cumplir tu deber, has lamentado muchas pérdidas a lo largo de tu vida, odiado como nunca lo has hecho y amado a otros como tus hermanos pero también has elegido a tus compañeras de vida y has cultivado el amor en jóvenes corazones que están dispuestos a pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado. Hijo mío, tú has vivido y vives un destino inconcebiblemente cruel, crudo y amargo. A pesar de eso das lo mejor de ti. Tus ojos no muestran ningún miedo a salir herido o que te maten en una batalla, has sido valiente para proteger a la humanidad, a tu familia y a las mujeres que amas puesto que te enfrentas a tu fortuna con verdadera fuerza. Estoy orgullosa de ti pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón de madre llora por el dolor que has tenido que pasar durante todo este tiempo. ¿Que madre quiere ver a su hijo llorar o lamentarse?** – mirando al chico con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos

\- Pandora-sama… - Dijo el moreno para que la mencionada le haga una seña de que se acueste en su regazo, por lo que el [Santo Dorado] obedeció para que le acaricie los cabellos

\- **Sin embargo, derrotaste a Eris y venciste a las [Trinity Seven]. Todo eso es suficiente para que te considere como mi querido hijo** – Dijo la peli morada – **El primero que es un [Santo de Atenea]** –

Apenas terminó de explicar, colocó una mano en la frente del moreno pero este la detuvo

\- ¿Qué pasara? – Pregunto el moreno

\- **Te daré las [Autoridades] que has obtenido al matar a Eris** – Respondió la peli lila – **Tu renacerás como un [Campione]. El asesino de dioses, el rey de reyes, el [Campione]** -

\- No las quiero – Rechazo Kizuna seriamente

\- **¿Eh?** – Pregunto la bruja consternada

\- Yo no busco convertirme en un rey de reyes o un asesino de dioses – Respondió el moreno – Yo soy un [Santo Dorado], un guerrero que protege a los inocentes y a los desamparados, un guerrero que vive y está dispuesto a morir por el amor, la paz, la verdad y la justicia. Si tengo que dejar que la maldad de Eris invada mi corazón para convertirme en un [Campione], olvidando mi camino… ¡prefiero ser un don nadie y seguir mi sendero como lo he hecho hasta ahora! – exclamo con determinación levantando su puño al frente

Ante tal respuesta, Pandora sonrió porque era la primera vez que la pasaba esto, era algo gracioso e irónico. Muchos buscaban convertirse en [Campione] sin importarles el precio pero Kizuna no quería dejar de ser quien es

( **¿Lo has oído mi amado Epimeteo?** ) Se preguntó la autodenominada "mujer dadivosa" ( **Me recuerda mucho a Prometeo y a ti, pero un poco más a tu persona** )

\- ¿Pandora-sama? – Pregunto el chico

- **Bien, no te daré las [Autoridades] de Eris que las encerrare en un plano donde nadie las alcance, ni siquiera los dioses** – Dijo la mencionada - **Pero te daré algo mas** \- creando varias esferas de color dorado que entraron en el cuerpo del moreno y colocó una mano en la frente del moreno que empezó a quejarse levemente del dolor- **Hoho, ¿es doloroso?** **¡Sopórtalo, ese dolor es el precio por alcanzar la más alta de las cumbres! -** exclamo con mucho cariño maternal - **¡Entonces, este es mi nuevo hijo mío, el más pequeño y joven de todos!, ¡El séptimo [Campione], poseedor del destino del joven rey demonio. ¡Ustedes que han entregado su legado a él por favor, otorguen las sagradas palabras de hechizo a este niño mío!** \- apareciendo la silueta de Gea, Koios, Ayax y las Trinity Seven

 _ **[¡Yo, la madre tierra, te di mi sangre y ahora la convierto en la sangre azul-dorada que puede aliviar cualquier mal como curar cualquier herida de tu cuerpo como de otros ademasde que puedes usar el poder de la tierra!]**_ Dijo la Titán

 _ **[¡Yo, el maestro del rayo negro y el rayo legendario, te doy el pode del rayo negro como las técnicas que conlleva este poder que es capaz de domar las tormentas como surcar los cielo. El [Keraunos] lo podras usar a voluntad y sin restricciones. Ahora tu poder es aquel que puede crear y dar origen a todo!]**_ Exclamo el Titan

 _ **[¡Yo, el [Santo de Sagitario] y padre de tu padre, te doy la bendición para que uses la flecha que fue entregada al guerrero del [Centauro] desde la era del mito como sus alas, arco y flechas como el conocimiento de tus antepasados como sus bendiciones]**_ Dijo el abuelo de Kizuna

 _ **[¡Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Soberbia], te entrego mi poder que despertara tus "ojos"! ¡Podrás analizar, descifrar, entender, encontrar debilidades y contras de cualquier ataque de cualquier energía además de reflejarlo como anularlo! ¡Tendrás la capacidad ver todo de uno o varios oponentes, el movimiento de sus músculos, su respiración, sus daños, sus porcentajes, sus capacidades y sus puntos debiles como mejorara tu capacidad de percepción y tus ojos podrán ver todo…absolutamente todo!]**_ Dijo la imagen de Mira

 _ **[¡Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Envidia], te entrego mi poder de manipular las sombras, el sigilo, las ilusiones, el asesinato silencioso, volver mas agudo tu sexto sentido y el filo de la espada que puede cortar cualquier cosa tangible e intangible!]**_ Dijo la imagen de Levi

 _ **[¡Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Ira], te entrego mi poder de teletransportación a voluntad, donde puedes llegar o mandar cualquier cosa usando la presencia de cualquier ser vivo o la imaginación del usuario como te doy el don de la lanza de Gugnir de nunca fallar en su blanco incluso a miles de kilometro cuando use un rayo o un proyectil del tipo que sea como una vista de mira telescópica con la potencia del ojo de un águila al punto de que puedes darle a un mosquito o una pulga sin fallar o lastimar a alguien como poder ver en la oscuridad además de sabiduría y mi conocimiento, que estoy segura que te servirá. Ademas aumentar el poder de tus técnicas de fuego, hielo, rayo y luz!]**_ Dijo la imagen de Arin

 _ **[¡Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Pereza], te entrego mi poder del manipular el tiempo y el espacio a tu voluntad como la gravedad…además ver el futuro como rebobinar el pasado en un plazo de 5 minutos hasta 72 horas!]**_ Dijo la imagen de Lieselotte

 _ **[¡Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Avaricia], te entrego mi poder que es controlar y manipular los sueños, por ende, la mente como el espíritu de los seres vivos y ser capaz de hipnotizar a sus oponentes inferiores a ti mediante el contacto visual e inducirlos en un sueño profundo. Además de darte mi técnica especial [Encounter Another Field] (Encuentro en los Sueños)y aumentar tu poder de psicometría como puedes oír el alma de cualquier ser!]**_ Dijo la imagen de Yui

 _ **[¡Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Gula], te entrego mi poder que es aumentar aún más tu fuerza titánica y tu capacidad curativa como las habilidades de mis 3 pieles; la piel del venado aumentara tu velocidad, la fuerza de tusas piernas, te dará una gran estamina, una gran resistencia y curara heridas hasta cierto nivel. Mientras que la piel de tigre te dará reflejos, equilibrio y agilidad. La piel de elefante te dará gran fuerza como aumentara tu poder. Por ultimo te doy mis técnicas [Toumakouri] (Descenso Triturador de Demonios) y el [On Basaradan Kon]!]**_ Dijo Akio

 _ **[¡Yo, la guardiana del nivel de la [Lujuria], te entrego mi poder que es**_ _**la capacidad de usar mi [Black Hole] que absorbe y retorna los ataques a sus creadores, mi**_ _ **[Bloody Crystal]**_ (Cristal Sangriento) _ **el cual estoy segura que le dara un buen uso como disparar rayos de energía en forma de fusil antitanque, pistola Bazuca, Rifle, Escopeta, Ametralladora y Minigun!]**_ Exclamo la imagen de Lilith

\- **Y este es mi regalo** \- Dijo Pandora insertando una esfera de luz con el símbolo de Ares dentro – **Podras usar el [Cosmos Berserker] a voluntad y por un tiempo indefinido como la liberación del [8° sentido] que tú mismo despertaste.** **Mi pequeño león, debes irte, tu diosa se encuentra en donde está tu cuerpo y corre un gran peligro**. **Pero antes de volver, se te revelara una verdad que será la única que no sellare por petición de tu abuelo** – para que su vista fuera bloqueada por una luz cegadora

\- Ataraxia –

Los dos equipos luchaban contra los [Angels] usando sus [HxH Gear] el equipo nipon y los [HxH Gear Drag-Ride], el equipo italiano, que eran antiguas maquinas que se encontraron en las ruinas de una civilización antigua y fueron reparadas con un [Núcleo HxH]. Desgraciadamente los guerreros eran demasiado fuertes

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la peli platina para soltar un golpe impulsado por el propulsor de su codera pero el pelirrojo esquivo su golpe para darle un codazo descendente en la nuca dejadora estampada en el suelo inconsciente

\- ¡Aine/Aine-san! – Exclamaron la rubia y la morena de trenzas preocupada por su amiga

\- Es demasiado fuerte – Dijo una morena con un listón amarillo atada en un moño en el lado izquierdo, bello rostro, ojos marrón naranja y desarrollada figura. Vestida con un traje blanco con negro y siluetas rojas con guantes negros y botas a juego con el traje con su [HxH Gear]

\- Debemos derrotarlos – Dijo una castaña dorada de ojos verdes claro con un cuerpo delgado y atlético pero rollizo con el cabello peinado en cola alta atada vestida como la morena también activado su [HxH Gear]

\- Ahora verán – Dijo una hermosa chica de ojos azul zafiro y labios rojos. Ella tiene el pelo rubio largo. Posee una tez clara y lleva una cinta roja en la parte posterior de la cabeza para apuntar una minigun de su brazo izquierdo contra el peli morado disparando una gran cantidad de balas de energía que el [Angel] reflejo contra la chica que uso su escudo de energía para defenderse pero este no soporto mucho y termino por caer en el suelo

\- ¡Lilith! – Exclamo una hermosa chica de cabello largo color morado y ojos verdes brillantes con una figura bien proporcionada como delgada

\- Es inútil que se resistan, Atenea – Dijo el rubio de rastas mirando a la peli morada

\- No dejare que dañes a un miembro del cuerpo estudiantil, y menos a estudiantes de intercambio…¡Como miembro del comité disciplinar, los detendré! – Exclamo la morena de trenzas para ir contra los guerreros del [Olimpo]

\- Moooou~…Kizuna te regañaría por esto y me regañaría por no detenerte o apoyarte – Dijo la rubia para ir junto con su compañera al ataque

\- Chiquillas tontas – Dijo el pelirrojo para tomarlas del cuello a ambas sin que vieran cuando lo hizo, concentro una gran cantidad de su [Cosmos] en sus manos – Ahora, mueran… _ **[Highest Altitude]**_ (Mayor Altitud) – la intensidad de la energía concentrada desprende relámpagos rosáceos a su alrededor que paralizan a su adversario, entonces envía una descarga que lo proyecta violentamente por los aires y le infringe serias heridas. Dejando fuera de combate a las de [Amaterasu]

\- ¡Farandole-san, Himekawa-san! – Exclamo la capitana del [Equipo Orión] preocupada

\- Ahora es mi turno – Dijo Imari para desenfundar su espada y lanzarse contra los 3 guerreros que las atacaron para que el rubio concentrara su [Cosmos] creando rayos y acumulándolos en su mano en forma de esfera. Pone el objeto esférico en el abdomen de la castaña dorada

\- _**¡[Poseidon's Wrath]!**_ (Ira de Poseidón) – Exclamo el rubio haciendo explotar la esfera electrocutando a la castaña dorada

\- ¡Imari! – Exclamaron la peli lila y la morena

\- Fui amable, pequeña, no soy una bestia para matarte – Dijo el [Angel]

\- Habitación de Kizuna – Hospital de Ataraxia –

Erica, Ena, Liliana y Yuri estaban en la habitación de Kizuna cuando escucharon la alarma por lo que vieron como el edificio se cubría con una coraza de acero

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la rubia que veia a Sylvia Sylkcut corriendo a donde estaban

\- Deben de mantenerse dentro de la habitación-desu – Pidió la loli rubia

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- La academia está siendo atacada- desu – Respondió la mano derecha del moreno

\- ¡¿Acaso es el [Universo Alternativo]?! – Exclamo la castaña alterada

\- No lo sé, según lo que me dijo, Chidorigafuchi-senpai es que se hacen llamar [Angels]-desu – Respondió Sylvia

\- ¿[Angels]? – Preguntaron las chicas para que las 4 se miraran y nuevamente usaran hipnosis en ella para que les diga donde hay una salida pero desgraciadamente la pequeña no sabía nada. Las dos hechiceras y las dos [Hime-miko] fueron a la entrada, Erica uso su espada para crear una salida e ir a donde estaban las demás siendo que la peli platina uso un hechizo de vuelo para llevar a todas hasta el lugar de la batalla

\- Centro de Ataraxia -

Erica, Ena, Liliana y Yuri llegaron al lugar para ver como los la morena del moño amarillo caía ante el peli morado que reflejo su ataque

\- ¡Tomoe! – Exclamo Sasha al ver a su amiga caer ante los atacantes

En ese momento la pupila de la castaña se encogió como el iris se vuelven verdes brillantes

\- _**[Angels], son los grandes héroes de la mitología griega que ahora sirven como un grupo de guerreros celestiales vasallos de los [Dioses Olímpicos] y luchan revistiendo sus cuerpos con armaduras denominadas [Glorys], las cuales les fueron otorgadas por el [Rey de las Deidades Griegas], Zeus**_ – Dijo la Yuri como si estuviera en trance para mirar a la peli lila clara – _**[Atenea], diosa de la Guerra Justa, la Justicia, la Sabiduria y la Luz. Protectora predilecta de la Tierra, por encomienda de su padre Zeus. Ella la protegerá de toda fuerza del mal junto a sus [Santos Atenienses]. Ella renace cada 200 años aproximadamente, con un cuerpo frágil y mortal como el de los humanos, y junto con ella, el [Santo de Pegaso], su protector más fiel y devoto, el [Santo de Leo] su ferviente guerrero y la [Saintia de Búho], su emisaria. Debió a una [Guerra Santa] contra Balor, moriste y 18 años después volviste a reencarnar puesto que el mundo te necesita**_ \- volviendo a la normalidad

\- Así que es la famosa [Visión Espiritual] – Dijo Thesseus – Nos ha confirmado nuestra hipótesis, esa chica es la actual reencarnación de [Atenea] -

\- Entonces nos enfrentamos a antiguos héroes que fueron glorificados por el mismo rey del [Olimpo] – Dijo la peli platina

\- Esto es simplemente genial – Dijo Érica con sarcasmo

\- Habitación de Kizuna Hida – Hospital de Ataraxia -

Mikan y Sylvia cuidaban del capitán de [Amaterasu] mientras todas las demás estaban en combate contra los héroes legendarios. En ese momento la máquina de los signos vitales empezó a mostrar movimientos y el dedo índice del moreno se movía

\- Enferma – Dijo la loli rubia

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la peli ciruela

\- ¡El capitán está abriendo los ojos-desu! – Exclamo la mano derecha de [Amaterasu] con una sonrisa y derramando lagrimas

Cuando volteo vio como Kizuna se levantó en la cama para desaparecer en un flash dejando confundida y preocupada a la vez a Sylvia mientras Mikan derramaba lagrimas con una sonrisa

\- Lugar del encuentro –

Las de [Amaterasu], [Orión] y las guerreras del [Santo de Leo] se encontraban en el piso mientras que Sasha veía como los 3 guerreros creaban lanzas de luz que arrojaron contra la chica que se cubrió con sus brazos cerrando los ojos, esperando su final cuando de pronto

 _ **CLINK CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH**_

Miles de rayos dorados destrozaron las flechas de los guerreros que no se esperaron ver eso mientras aparece delante de ellos la figura de un león dorado que les ruge. De un momento a otro se ve la figura de un joven, cuando la luz se dispersa los guerreros ven a un moreno con el cabello relativamente más largo que antes, cuerpo bien tonificado pero delgado y atlético sin embargo da la apariencia de un fisicoculturista, piel blanca, ojos gris tormenta y pupila felinas que los mira seriamente. Sin embargo las chicas de [Orión]…

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron Yuri, Liliana, Ena, Erica, Imari, Lilith, Tomoe, Sasha siendo que las heridas recuperaron de la nada. Y la razon de su grito fue debido a que le veían "la cara de la luna" de la parte inferior de su cuerpo a todo color y en HD -¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo el capitán de [Amaterasu] confundido por la reacción de las chicas

\- Deberías ver cómo te encuentras vestido – Recomendó Icarus

\- ¿Cómo me encuentro vestid…? – Pregunto el moreno para ver cómo se encontraba en bata de hospital - ¡¿Qué carajos…?!...Oh, es verdad, estuve en coma durante todo este tiempo y no tiene mucho que desperté en el hospital – calmándose

Eso sorprendió a las estudiantes de intercambio, puesto que por el recorrido que les dieron, el [Hospital de Ataraxia] y donde se encontraban…existía una distancia considerable. Entonces…¿Cómo llego aquí de un momento a otro?

\- ¡[LEO]! – Exclamo Kizuna para que su placa desde que cayó en coma se encontraba en la [Casa de Aries] y se volvió de piedra, brillo para ir a donde estaba su portador. Cuando llego el moreno tomo del aire un pendiente al cual libero una placa que crecio al tamaño de un cuadro con el símbolo del [León Dorado] por lo que la puso en el suelo y apareció la [Rueda del Zodiaco] que se pasó en el signo de [Leo] para que apareciera un tótem de un león hecho de oro para que se desarme yendo a donde está el Hida menor y lo viste

\- Entonces tú eres el actual [Santo de Leo], aquel [que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad], [Kizuna Hida de Leo] – Dijo el peli morado dejando sorprendido

\- Asombroso – Dijeron las chicas de [Orión] y las hechiceras como las [Hime-miko]

\- Desgraciadamente no puedo dejar que sigan dañando este lugar – Dijo el moreno para que sus ojos se vuelvan azul hielo brillante y resplandezcan - _**¡[Encounter Another Field]!**_ (Encuentro en los Sueños) – todos aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una zona montañosa arida

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Lilith

\- Es un sueño que cree – Respondió el moreno – Aquí lucharemos sin afectar a alguien más -

\- ¿Y los demás? – Pregunto Sasha - ¿Dónde están Chidorigafuchi-san, Farandole-san y Himekawa-san? –

\- Ellas como [Ataraxia] se encuentran en otro sueño mientras los heridos son curados y el [Megafloat] reparado – Respondió el moreno

\- Si es el caso, ¿Por qué ellas están aquí? – Pregunto la capitana de [Orión] al ver a las 4 chicas y a sus amigas

\- Sobre Erica Brandelli, Liliana Kranjcar, Ena Seishuui y Yuri Mariya…las deje despiertas cuando supe que hacen aquí con ayuda de alguien muy especial - Dijo el moreno recordando como uso su psicometria en Mikan – Sobre las otras chicas, supongo que de alguna manera fueron protegidas y llegaron aquí -

\- Kizuna Hida – Dijo la rubia italiana – Esa chica de cabello lila claro y ojos verdes es la reencarnación de [Atenea]-sama –

El moreno miro a la chica indicada para que su [Cosmos] hiciera resonancia con el suyo mientras que la chica libera una intensa aura que sorprende al moreno

\- Nunca en mi vida había sentido un aura tan poderosa – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] – Ni el más poderoso de los [Santos] podría hacer algo así. Entonces lo que dijo Erica Brandelli es verdad, ella es [Atenea] – viendo como detrás la joven aparece la estatua de la diosa

 _ **[Después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver, mi querido [León Dorado]**_ Dijo una voz que salía de la aura para que Kizuna se hinque ante ella

 _ **[Si mi señora, como se lo prometí a su querida hermana [Artemisa]-sama junto con [Pegaso] y [Buho], reencarne nuevamente para luchar bajo su nombre y servirle como lo hice en mi vida pasada. Este niño, es mi descendiente, él la protegerá como lo ha hecho mi estirpe desde la gran [Era del Mito]]**_ Dijo el [Cosmos] de Kizuna mientras detrás de él se ve la imagen de un león

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto Tomoe puesto que no entienda nada de lo que acontecía frente a ella

\- Protejan a esas chicas y a [Atenea] – Dijo el moreno mirando a sus guerreras

\- Ya oyeron a Ou-sama – Dijo la morena de ojos rojos para aparecer su espada como lo hicieron Erica y Liliana mientras que Yuri se ponía detrás de ellas

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí 3 guerreros al servicio de los dioses? – Pregunto el moreno seriamente - ¿Y por qué atacan a mi señora? -

\- Tenemos ordenes de matar a [Atenea]-sama – Dijo Thesseus

\- ¿Quién dio la orden? – Pregunto el [Santo Dorado]

\- [Artemisa-sama] – Respondió Icarus

\- Me niego a creer eso – Respondió el moreno seriamente para hacer brillar sus ojos mostrándoles a los presentes una escena de un tiempo remoto

" _No puedes hacer eso, Atenea-chan"_

" _Onee-sama…"_

" _La reencarnación, incluso para los dioses es algo sumamente difícil, más aun el hechizo de la reencarnación infinita. Por eso es que nuestros tíos y padre usan cuerpos de humanos para ir a la tierra. Incluso oí de Okaa-sama que puedes perder tu divinidad"_

" _Sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco pero debo hacerlo, además no estaré sola [Pegaso] y [Búho] vendrán conmigo"_

" _Pero…"_

" _Si es el caso, puedo ir con usted [Atenea]-sama y así no preocupara por su hermana menor, [Artemisa]-sama"_

En ese momento apareció una versión mayor de Kizuna que se quitaba el casco y se ponía en una rodilla

" _¡Leo!"_

" _Si estoy con ella, supongo que no habrá problema y [Prometeo]-sama antes de desaparecer me dejo un mensaje: "El rito puede ser más efectivo con más personas"_

" _Entiendo, si [Leo], [Pegaso] y [Búho] van contigo entonces no te detendré. [Leo]"_

" _Dígame, [Artemisa]-sama"_

" _Quiero que me prometas que tú y tu estirpe por la eternidad cuidaran de mi hermana hasta que tu línea de sangre acabe, solo así aceptare que Atenea-chan se vaya"_

" _¡Onee-sama!"_

" _Acepto, frente a ustedes juro que yo y mis descendientes serviremos fervientemente como [Santos Dorados] de [Leo] y [Sagitario] hasta el final de los tiempos, incluso en nuestras muertes, le seremos leales a Atenea-sama"_

" _[Leo]…"_

" _[Leo] cuida de mi pequeña hermana, por favor"_

La última imagen fue como la diosa de la caza y la luna sonría cálidamente para volver al mundo real

\- ¿Aun sabiendo esto quieren seguir? – Pregunto Kizuna elevando su [Cosmos]

\- Debemos, no podemos creer lo que vimos – Dijo Odysseus – Incluso si es verdad, rompimos el código de los [Angels], ya no tenemos marcha atrás –

\- Entiendo, al ver su determinación, solo me queda una cosa por hacer – Dijo el Hida menor - ¡Luchare contra ustedes y abogare ante [Artemisa]-sama por ustedes! – sorprendiendo a sus enemigos

\- Kizuna…- Dijeron las chicas sonrojándose puesto que a pesar de tener ese porte estoico y frio…es una persona de buen corazón

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!…¡Ruge!...¡Ruge [Cosmos]! – Exclamo el moreno elevando su poder al punto de cubrir toda la dimensión de dorado

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que un simple humano pueda tener semejante poder?! – Exclamo Thesseus sudando

Kizuna empieza a crear pequeñas nubes oscuras compuestas de [Cosmos] y rodeadas por un rayo negro

\- _**¡[Ebony Illumination]!**_ (Iluminación de Ébano) - Exclamo el moreno lanzándolas contra los 3 guerreros absorbiéndolos por lo que quedan encerrándose en su interior bloqueando su visión con la luz negra

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamaron los 3 [Angels] para que vieran como las nubes se dispersaban dejando ver al [Santo de Leo]

\- ¡Ahora tomen esto!... _ **¡[Ebony Gale]!**_ (Ráfaga de Ébano) – Exclamo el Hida menor usando su [Cosmos] para cargar las dos láminas de sus brazos con rayos negros y proyecta muy rápidamente golpes cortantes con estas, propulsando un viento cortante extremadamente violento que lanza una ráfaga que rasga el suelo sobre varios metros. Este ataque es capaz de cortar las [Glorys], pasando a través de su defensa y daña directamente el cuerpo haciendo que el peli morado, el rubio y el pelirrojo caigan al suelo inconscientes. Luego de esa batalla, todos volvieron a [Ataraxia] sin herida alguna mientras que Kizuna tenía una cota de malla de cuerpo entero pero sin calzado y se puso su pendiente en su oreja – Es bueno tenerte de vuelta -

\- ¿Este es el poder del [7° Campione]? – Pregunto Liliana en un susurro asombrada viendo como el [Rey] se inclinaba ante la diosa para sostener su mano derecha delicadamente, cosa que puso celosa a Erica, Ena, Yuri y a ella como a las otras chicas de [Orión]

\- [Atenea]-sama, tu reino la espera desde que se marchó – Dijo el moreno – Yo, [Kizuna Hida, Santo Dorado de Leo], renuevo el pacto que hizo mi ancestro en la [Gran Era Mitológica] con usted –

\- Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar como el dolor que causo mi ausencia, desde ahora me dedicare a restaurar la tierra y liberarla del yugo del [Universo Alternativo] – Dijo la peli morada – Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo mi retorno, Kizuna – sonriéndole cálidamente provocando que el moreno se sonroje

\- [Atenea] – Dijo el moreno derramando lágrimas ante las palabras de su joven diosa

En ese momento despertaban Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru que al ver la escena se pusieron realmente celosas por lo que…

* **¡K-I-Z-U-NA!/¡HI-DA-KUN!** *

Cuando oyó esas voces se volteo para ver como sus subordinadas estaban con una sonrisa mientras tienen la cara ensombrecida y liberan un aura realmente oscura, no había visto algo así desde esa vez que hizo enojar a Integra

\- Chicas…¿Cómo han estado? – Pregunto el moreno algo nervioso

\- **Estuviste 3 meses en coma…** – Dijo Hayuru

\- **Por hacer una locura al proteger a la princesa del Reino de Novoselic: Sonia Nervermind,** **las hijas de la familia Nakiri** **y a la idol rocker Ibuki Mioda que fueron secuestradas por terroristas al ser** **su guarda espaldas** **…** – Dijo Yurishia

\- **¿Y ahora estas de mujeriego con otra chica que ni siquiera conoces?** – Pregunto Aine

\- **¿QUÉ EXPLICACIÓN NOS PUEDES DAR? CAPITÁN** – Cuestionaron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo

\- Etto…creo que ya se lo que viene – Dijo el moreno suspirando pesadamente

* **Kizuna***

 ***Hida-kun***

* **Capitán-desu***

Como si no tuviera suficiente a los lado de las 3 chicas aparecieron las hechiceras, las [Hime-miko], Mikan con varios médicos y Sylvia que estaban como las de [Amaterasu]

\- **¿Puedo preguntar que significa esto?** \- Interrogo Erica

\- **¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama cuando apenas despertaste de tu estado comatoso?** – Pregunto Mika MUY enojada

\- ¿Cuánto me dan? – Pregunto el moreno

\- **5 segundos** – Respondió Aine con una sonrisa tensa y varias venas palpitando en su cara

\- Entonces, nos vemos – Dijo el moreno para desaparecer dejando una imagen borrosa de su persona

\- ¡[Zeros]! – Exclamo Aine

\- ¡[Cross]! – Exclamo Yurishia

\- ¡[Neros]! – Exclamo Hayuru

\- ¡[Coure di Leone]! – Exclamo Erica

\- ¡[Il Maestro]! – Exclamo Liliana

\- ¡[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]! – Exclamo Ena

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! – Exclamaron las chicas y los médicos mientras que las de [Orión] no supieron hacer otra cosa más que reír viendo como el "pervertido" era perseguido

\- Habitación de Kizuna Hida – Hospital de Ataraxia –

Reiri estaba abrazando a su hermano menor dejando a un lado la faceta de comandante, dejando salir su lado de hermana mayor. La morena se encontraba sollozando en los brazos de Kizuna después de soltarle una bofetada y gritarle el "¡¿Cómo pudiste ser un grandísimo idiota desconsiderado?!*. Por suerte no vio cuando Erica lo beso antes de dejarlo a solas con su hermana

\- Lamento mucho lo que sufriste por mi culpa, Nee-chan – Dijo el moreno abrazándola – Pero fue parte de misión como [Funcionario Golden] de la [Fundación Graude] -

\- Kizuna, esto que te pediré, lo he estado pensando en estos 3 meses – Dijo la Hida mayor seriamente

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Deja la [Fundación Graude] – Respondió la morena firmemente

\- Siento decirte esto pero no lo hare – Refuto el Hida menor

\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo harás?! – Exclamo la Hida mayor molesta - ¡Por culpa de esa maldita fundación quedaste en coma, si tú no perteneces a ella…!- pero fue interrumpida por su hermanito

\- Lo mismo pasaría si lucho contra el [Universo Alternativo], es como si me pidieras que dejara [Amaterasu] y me fuera de [Ataraxia] – Dijo Kizuna – La [Fundación] me dio aquel propósito que nuestra propia madre me quito y me rescato de…- notando que decía de más

\- ¿De qué? - Pregunto Reiri - ¿De qué te rescato esa dichosa asociación? – preguntaba molesta

\- En su momento lo sabrás – Respondió el moreno para que sin que se lo esperara su hermana lo besara - ¡¿N-Nee-Nee-san?! – exclamo sonrojada e impresionado

\- Kizuna, yo me di cuenta que te amo pero no como una hermana, si no como una mujer – Dijo la mencionada – No quiero que me des una respuesta ahora, déjame demostrarte que son auténticos mis sentimientos -

\- Neo-Santuario – Isla Flotante Grecia – Una semana después -

Sasha se encontraba en el atrio principal de la Isla debido a que cuando llego, fue recibida con mucho cariño y respeto mientras era guiada por Kizuna hasta el [Neo-Santuario]. Luego de eso fue preparada por su [Saintias] para dar su discurso frente a las masas de la [Isla Flotante Grecia]

\- Estoy aquí con un fin – Decía la peli lila – Aprender del gran poder que fluye dentro de mí. Siendo honesta, no sabía nada del poder de mi [Cosmos] hasta que conocí al [Santo de Leo] y llegue hasta este lugar. El poder es una gran responsabilidad, a veces causa gran tentación. El mal puede apoderarse de nuestros corazones y puede conducirnos por un mal camino. Hoy quiero compartir una lección de vida, algo que deseo que todos atesoren, esa lección vino del valor de Kizuna Hida, el [Santo Dorado] que volvió del mundo de los muertos y lucho por protegerme de un ataque injustificado. Todo su poder, su [Cosmos] lo hace fuerte pero además posee gentileza, posee nobleza y un corazón piadoso como bondadoso, esas cualidades invaluables para mí son algo único. Así que sépanlo, usare el corazón y los cuidare a todos antes de cualquier cosa. Es una promesa, de aquí en adelante, mi misión va ser protegerlos y devolver la esperanza como la libertad a la tierra que se encuentra bajo el dominio del [Universo Alternativo] -

 _ **¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**_

 _ **¡ATENEA!**_

 _ **¡ATENEA!**_

 _ **¡ATENEA!**_

(Gracias…gracias por esperarme por tanto tiempo y recibirme de esta forma, pueblo mío. Gracias por todo, Kizuna) Pensó la peli lila claro viendo a su guerrero

\- Templo de Atenea – Neo-Santuario –

\- ¿Qué han decidido? – Pregunto Sasha a sus amigas debido a que cuando Kizuna les dijo que les borraría la memoria, ella intervino para que no lo hiciera y les ofrecio a las 3 chicas ser [Saintias]

\- Hemos pensado mucho sobre lo que nos dijiste y de lo que nos enteramos – Dijo Imari

\- Sasha, desde que llegue a [Minerva], tú siempre me apoyaste y me alentaste a ser mejor – Dijo Tomoe

\- Fuiste quien me hablo primero – Dijo Lilith

\- Siempre estuviste para nosotras y nunca dejaste de preocuparte por nuestro bienestar – Dijo la castaña dorada

\- Por lo que hemos decidido…- Dijo la morena del moño amarillo

\- ¡Aceptamos ser tus [Saintias]! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas con una sonrisa poniendo emotiva a la peli lila

\- Instalaciones abandonadas de la Fundación Futuro -

El moreno bajaba en las ruinas hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una cueva donde entro y había varios cuerpos dentro de _**[Freezing Coffins]**_ (Ataúdes de Hielo) incrustados en las paredes cubiertas por una capa de hielo

\- Muchachos – Dijo el moreno llevando un enorme arreglo de flores dejándolo en el altar que había en el lugar reemplazando el otro que elimino con un [Rayo ken] – Espero que algún día me puedan perdonar por tomar sus preciadas vidas como los recuerdos de estas en las personas que fueron cercanas a ustedes como no poder salvarlos –

*No eres el único que siente esa gran culpa, Kizaru…no, Kizuna* Dijo una voz

\- Sabia que este día llegaría, lo he estado esperando desde aquel día en que selle sus memorias – Dijo el moreno seriamente viendo a Kyoko Kirigiri, Sayaka Maizono, Ibuki Mioda, Sonia Nevermind, Chisa Yukizome, Ruruka Andou e Integra

\- Yo las traje Kizuna – Dijo la [Santo Femenino de Geminis] – Sé que no debía pero…- trataba de explicar

\- No estoy molesto Integra, al contrario, te agradezco que las trajiste pero… ¿como lo hiciste? - Pregunto el [Santo Dorado]

\- Recordé que ese día te vi, antes de que me sellaras la memoria, que hiciste este lugar – Dijo la peli rosa para que ellas como todas las demás le soltaran bofetadas

\- ¡Integra! – Exclamo el moreno - ¡¿A que vino eso?! – pregunto confundido

\- ¡Eso fue por hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido como luchar contra Eris tu solo estan gravemente herido! – Exclamo la mencionada para salir

\- Dime porque…- Pregunto Kyoko - ¡¿Por qué sellaste todos mis recuerdos cuando estuvimos en la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] como en los [Juegos de Asesinatos Mutuos]?! – vocifero derramando lagrimas

\- ¡Tú no tenías derecho a privarnos de esos momento dulce y amargos de nuestras vidas! – Exclamo Sayaka - ¡Me hiciste que olvidara a mi primer y único amigo como era Naegi-kun! –

\- ¡Yo olvide a Seiko-chan y lo que le hice! – Decía Ruruka - ¡Olvide también a Yoi-chan y a ti!...¡¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando eras lo más importante en mi vida?! –

\- ¡Me hiciste olvidar a mí y a sus hámsters a Tanaka-kun! – Exclamo Sonia – ¡Sobre todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo! –

\- ¡Yo olvide a Kyousuke y a Juuzou! – Exclamo Chisa llorando de rabia y tristeza

\- ¡Eres lo que más amo en este mundo! – Exclamaron Mikan e Ibuki - ¡Yo nunca quiera olvidarte, por ti es que nunca me rendí ante las ambiciones de Enoshima y tú me arrebataste eso! -

El moreno por la bendición de [Yui Kurata de Baku] podía sentir como las emociones como lágrimas de todas eran verdaderas por lo que la mirada del moreno se ensombreció

\- Simplemente no podía dejarlas como estaban – Respondió el moreno – Ustedes eran la luz de mi vida, sin Seiko, yo estaba perdido…al menos por eso no quería que murieran o recordaran ese infierno. Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón y no espero que lo olviden. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento, porque gracias a las acciones de ese día…ustedes están frente a mí. Además traigo un mensaje de ellos – haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan de color azul hielo brillante con la pupila felina color blanco neón para que las chicas vieran a las personas más importantes para ellas mientras les dan palabras de aliento

" _Kyoko, sé que no fui un buen padre y te deje sola pero siempre te querré porque desde que naciste, iluminaste mi vida y la de tu madre"_

\- Otou-san… – Dijo la ex-[Ultimate Detective]

" _Maizono-san, no llores más por el pasado, siempre estaré a tu lado y desde donde estoy velare por ti"_

\- Naegi-kun… – Dijo la ex-[Ultimate Idol]

" _Puede que ya no te moleste más pero siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga y a quien quise, a mi manera"_

\- Saionji-san… – Dijo la ex-[Ultimate Nurse]

" _Ibuki-san, siempre fuiste mi amiga y te llevo en mi corazón, ahora me llamo Ren"_

\- Ren-chan… – Dijo la ex-[Ultimate Musician]

" _Mi [Reina oscura], sé que con Hida estas en buenas manos como los [4 reyes oscuros de la destrucción] están con un gran dueño"_

" _Sonia-san, siempre estaré velando por ti y tu felicidad"_

\- Tanaka-kun…Souda-san... - Dijo la [Ultimate Princess]

" _Yukizome, vive, vive para ser más fuerte que yo"_

\- Kyousuke – Dijo la ex-[Ultimate House Keeper]

" _Nunca estarás sola, Hida está a tu lado y con eso estoy tranquilo"_

" _Cuida mucho de él, Ruruka-chan"_

\- Yoi-chan, Seiko-chan – Dijo la ex-[Ultimate Confectioner]

Para que les digan todo al mismo tiempo

" _No odies a Kizuna, él siempre ha velado por ti y ha mostrado ser digno de mi confianza, por lo que puedo dejarte en buenas manos"_

Ante esas palabras las chicas derramaron lágrimas, primeramente por ver de nuevo a las personas especiales para ellas, aunque sea en una ilusión. Lo segundo es porque les recordaron quien cuido de ellas y quien les dio la vida que tuvieron hasta ahora y todo el sacrificio que hizo en la [Guerra Santa] contra Eris y como volvió del [Purgatorio]. Todas mirando al moreno que veía el ataúd de Seiko Kimura mientras lo acaricia pero lo que no sabían es que…

(Seiko…perdóname por no venir en mucho tiempo pero cumplí mi promesa) Pensaba el moreno mientras se desamarra el cubre bocas de su amada mientras rasga un pedazo (Siempre te llevare en mi corazón pero he encontrado a las mujeres con las que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y te prometo a mi primera hija la llamare como tu) viniendo a su mente las imágenes de Aine y Yurishia que sonríen tiernamente

\- Horas más tarde –

\- Entonces te vas – Comento Kizuna

Estaba en su cuarto reunido con Erica Brandelli, Ena Seinshuuin, Yuri Mariya y Liliana Kranjcar…debido a que esta última fue llamada de regreso a su organización la [Cruz Negra de Bronce]

\- Si, Kizuna Hida – Dijo la peli platina – Al parecer mi abuelo no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo y me enviaran con el Duque Voban –

\- ¿Duque Voban? – Pregunto el [Santo Dorado de Leo]

\- Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, es uno de los 7 [Campiones] que existen en el mundo, es hungaro y es el más viejo de todos, teniendo más de 300 años – Respondió Erica - Es un hombre muy frío que no se preocupa por los demás, solamente desea luchar con dignos oponentes como [Dioses Herejes] y ganar más [Autoridades], está dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino como usar gente para invocar a sus presas –

\- ¿Sabiendo eso tu abuelo te manda con ese loco? – Pregunto el moreno molesto

\- Desgraciadamente, el abuelo de Liliana es gran seguidor del Duque y líder de la [Cruz Negra de Bronce] – Dijo la rubia – No se puede hacer nada a menos que…-

\- Se lo que piensas pero para la desgracia de tus planes, los [Santos Atenienses] tenemos un código el cual no nos permiten matar a civiles inocentes por muy bastardos que sean – Respondió el moreno – Y dudo que esa persona quiera oír a un mocoso, a pesar de que soy un [Campione] –

(Creo que a él no lo podre mangonear como yo quiera) Pensó la rubia molesta para ver cómo se quita algo de su cuello y se lo da a la peli platina

\- ¿Mi señor? – Pregunto Liliana

\- Quiero que cuides ese colgante hasta que nos volvamos a ver, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre y ha estado en mi familia paterna durante muchas generaciones – Respondió Kizuna – Este es el símbolo de que eres mi guerrera y tienes mi protección, enséñaselo a tu abuelo para que sepa que ya eres mía. En caso de que no funcione, mientras lo uses, el Duque no te hará nada y no se atreverá a tocarte. Probablemente venga por mí, cuando pase eso…te tomare de vuelta a mi lado y no te dejare ir – declaro mirándola a los ojos, donde la chica vio una fuerte convicción y fuerza que le hacían creer en sus palabras. Lo que ninguna de las chicas presentes espero es que la joven del cabello de plata besara al moreno mientras este le respondió tomándole los hombros. Despues de unos segundos se separan de él

\- Soy Liliana Kranjcar de la [Cruz Negra de Bronce]. A partir de este momento, tú serás el maestro de mi espada y humildemente te ofrezco mi lealtad – Dijo la peli platina con una mano en el pecho

\- Acepto tu espada y prometo usarla para defender la justicia como proteger a los inocentes – Respondió el moreno para que la abrazara – Cuídate mucho, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, Liliana –

\- Si, mi maestro – Respondió la mencionada correspondiendo el gesto

Tal parece que la cortina de otra inevitable batalla se levanta para Kizuna, sentia que esto era la calma antes de la tormenta

Si de algo estaba seguro es que muy pronto se vería las caras con ese tal Duque Voban y traería a Liliana a su lado pero antes deberá arreglar cierto "pendiente" de su diosa

Solo podemos decir…

" _ **EL LEÓN DORADO DEL RAYO ESTA DE REGRESO"**_

Opening: D.O.B. – Iori Nomizu (Versión TV)

 ***Música***

Aparece la imagen de un guantelete de la [Armadura de Leo] y Kizuna

Aparece otra imagen de [Coure Di Leone] y Erica

Aparece la imagen de [Il Maestro] y Liliana

Por ultimo aparece [Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi] y Ena

 **Machikirenai de kesanaide**

 **Mou ichidou shinjisasete**

 **Ano hi mita mabushisa o**

 **Torikaesou ¡They'll Not Break Us!**

Aparece Kizuna luchando en el cielo contra [Albatros] sin detenerse, simplemente usando sus puños para destrozarlos mientras viste su [Armadura] para que al final use el _**[Lightning Bolt]**_ para eliminar a varios

" **Música"**

Se ve la imagen de Erica, Ena, Liliana y Yuri

Aparece el logo de "Kizuna de Leo: El león de Ataraxia" teniendo a la [Isla Flotante Grecia] como fondo

 **Genjou iji wa fuman demo**

 **Sentakushi wa ki ni iranai**

 **Tsumari chuuburarin jiishiki**

 **Damatte shimau**

Aparece Erica haciendo unas tomas donde muestra su elegancia y sensualidad en un cruce

Luego aparece Ena mostrando su belleza y alegría en el mismo cruce

Por ultimo aparece Liliana que se muestra seria mientras esconde detrás de ella un libro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **Riaru ni fureru tabi**

 **Missing pride BABERU no tsumi**

Aparece Yuri mientras se encuentra barriendo la entrada de un templo

 **To batsu mitai**

 **Konran SHITERU NO**

Aparece las 4 chicas junto al moreno mientras que frente a ellas se encuentra "Atenea" para que Kizuna se ponga frente a ellas y se lance contra la diosa

 **Maji naki sou de Maji muri de**

 **Tsukuri egao mo itakutte**

 **Miyabutte kureru nara...**

 **Kimi to nara**

 **DROPOUT BREAKERS!**

Erica ataca usando su espada mientras que Ena usa el poder divino que se le fue concedido para apoyar a la rubia, Liliana dispara flechas de un arco mientras que Yuri usa su aura para curar a las heridas mientras Kizuna usando el [Cosmos Berseker] está listo para lanzar su _**[Mega Lightning Electrons]**_

 ***Música***

Se ven imágenes de la lucha que tuvo con las guardianas de la [Fortaleza del Pandemonium], su lucha contra los [Angels], el discurso de Sasha, la imagen del mausoleo de los compañeros caídos de la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] de Kizuna y la toma del collar del [Santo de Leo]

Al final se ve como Kizuna agita su mano dando la espalda a la cámara mientras se ven a las 4 guerreras delante de él con sus atuendos de batalla

 ** _Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5 Instrumental*_**

 ** _Seiya: Erica Brandelli, Ena Seishuuin, Yuri Mariya, Imari Nagakura, Lilith Bristol, Tomoe Tachibana, Alicia Mii Benethol, Shouko Sendo y Sasha Auditore se trasladan a [Ataraxia] y se unirán a [Amaterasu]. Por el lado de Kizuna, tendrá una prometida realmente hermosa, una batalla contra Salvatore Doni, el 6° [Campione] como deberá enfrentar al lado oscuro de Atenea_**

 ** _Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "Campione 1° parte: El idiota de la espada y la serpiente oscura" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí dejaremos el capítulo de hoy, con este capítulo termina la "Saga del Purgatorio" como iniciaremos en el próximo capítulo una mini saga llamada "Saga Campione" que constara de 2 capítulos._**

 ** _Esta saga se basara en el anime, excepto la pelea con Doni, checare si esta en las novelas o si la debere de inventar_**

 ** _Como dije en el capítulo anterior, luego de eso empezara el volumen 2 de las novelas de Masou Gakuen HxH como aparecerá el op del anime en el fic con otro ED_**

 ** _Pueden recomendarme los que quieran en PM o en publicaciones de mi página de Facebook, el link está en el perfil de mi página en_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	14. Colmillo 13: Campione 1era parte

_**Colmillo 13:**_ _**Campione 1° parte: El idiota de la espada y la serpiente oscura**_

 _ **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**_

 _ **Simbología:**_

 _ **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**_

 _ **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**_

 _ ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**_

 _ **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**_

 _ **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**_

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo" Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**_

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken] Técnicas**_

 _ **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**_

 _ **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**_

\- Templo de la Luna – Monte Olimpo –

Kizuna y Sasha que vestían sus armaduras junto a Erica Brandelli, Ena Seishuuin y Yuri Mariya que los escoltaban. Los 5 jovenes buscaban una audiencia con la diosa de la caza y que representa la luna, Artemisa. El moreno traía en 3 [Bloody Crystals] (Cristales Sangrientos) a Icarus, Thesseus y Odysseus encarcelados

\- ¿A que venimos aquí? – Pregunto Yuri confundida

\- Atenea quiere aclarar el motivo por el cual fui atacado por los 3 [Angels] que tienen la bendición [Artemisa]-sama – Explico Kizuna – Si las cosas salen mal probablemente haya una [Guerra Santa] –

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ena

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo mientras que les explique eso? – Pregunto el Hida menor molesto avergonzando a las chicas puesto que las 3 se perdieron en el sex appel del moreno mientras que este les daba las instrucciones – Yare, Yare Daze…tendré que refrescarles la memoria – para tomar el rostros de Erica y besarla usando el hechizo de transferencia que aprendió de Liliana Kranjcar. Repitió el procedimiento en las otras 2 que disfrutaron el beso provocando celos en la peli lila

\- Cada día me sorprendo de la habilidad de tus "ojos" – Comento Erica dulcemente

\- Avancemos – Dijo el moreno poniéndose a lado de su diosa – Lamento lo que vio, Atenea –

\- No te preocupes – Dijo la mencionada con muchos celos en su voz – Esas babosas necesitaban recordar todo…pero no sería más fácil que se lo dijeras en el camino –

\- No lo creo – Dijo el moreno – Por que hemos llegado, supongo –

\- Si, este es el [Templo de la Luna] – Afirmo la peli lila, cuando estaban por subir los escalones, Kizuna escucho cierto sonido que se le hacía conocido

 _ **FSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

 _ **¡POW!**_

En ese momento frente al moreno apareció una flecha plateada para mirar al cielo y ver muchas más por lo que Erica convirtió su espada en un escudo mientras que Ena desenfundo su espada y se cubrió con un aura morada, por ultimo Yuri creaba un escudo por medio de talismanes mágicos. Las 3 jóvenes se pusieron delante de la diosa pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Kizuna frente de ellas y estirando el brazo derecho

\- Insensatas – Susurro el [León Dorado] chasqueando los dedos para crear una onda de energía blanca que hizo polvo cósmico los proyectiles

(¿Acaso esas es una de sus [Autoridades] como [Campione]?) Se preguntó Erica

\- Yare, Yare Daze – Dijo el moreno - ¿No creen que deberían mejorar o ir a un curso de recepcionistas? – pregunto sarcásticamente

\- ¡Cállate!- Exclamaron varias jóvenes que visten una armadura que posee varios rasgos característicos de los conejos: una tiara en forma de orejas de conejo y usan un vestido blanco debajo de su armadura. Están equipadas con un arco y flechas – Aquellos que entren al templo sin permiso recibirán la muerte... –

\- Mueran – Dijo una de las jóvenes preparando su arma

*Esperen, [Satellites]* Dijo una voz dejando ver a la mano derecha de Artemisa

\- Pero si es…¡Calisto-sama! – Exclamaron las subordinadas de la hermana mayor de la peli lila

\- Esa persona es la hermana menor de [Artemisa]-sama, [Atenea]-sama – Dijo Calisto – Y el de dorado es quien mato a [Eris]-sama, [Kizuna Hida de Leo]-sama –

\- ¿[Ate…nea]-sama? –

\- ¡¿Y el [Campione]?! -

\- Disculpen su rudeza – Dijo la [Satellite] de alto rango – Ustedes, apártense -

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las amazonas de la luna haciendo una reverencia - ¡Disculpen nuestro agresivo recibimiento! –

\- Perdónenos, [Atenea]-sama – Dijo la mencionada hincándose ante los visitantes – Soy la dama de compañía de [Artemisa]-sama, mi nombre es Calisto –

\- He venido a ver a mi hermana mayor – Dijo la peli lila – Entrega mi mensaje por favor –

\- Lo lamento pero [Artemisa]-sama está hablando con [Apolo]-sama – Dijo la peli platina de rizos

\- Es extraño que digas eso cuando no hay ningún eclipse – Comento el moreno

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Ena

\- Según tengo entendido, Apolo y Artemisa solo se reúnen en 3 ocasiones, durante los equinoccios, los solsticios y los eclipses – Explico Kizuna recordando el conocimiento obtenido de su ancestro femenino [Clío de Leo] que fue una de las primeras historiadoras y documentalistas del [Santuario] – El cielo está despejado con una hermosa vista de la luna llena…¿Qué tienes que decir, Calisto-san? –

La mencionada no sabía que hacer puesto que el moreno frente a él había revelado que su cuartada no era más que una mentira

\- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – Dijo el moreno mientras sus ojos se vuelven azul hielo brillante con la pupila blanca mientras se crea un poderoso tornado desde el cuerpo de Calisto que propulsa verticalmente a su oponente fuera de la vista, haciéndola girar a gran velocidad, lo que le impide escapar de esta técnica mientras el moreno avanza con las chicas – _**[Typhoon Bullet]**_ (Bala de Tifón) - para que después de unos segundos, la doncella caiga por los aires siendo atrapada por el moreno que la sostuvo del cuello

Las [Satellites] que se pusieron en su camino salieron volando de la misma forma que la mano derecha de Artemisa por parte del [Campione] hasta que llegaron a una sala del trono.

En el lugar se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado y muy largo que es de color crema, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rosas y sus ojos son dorados. Porta una diadema en la frente, lo cual oculta su marca de media luna que se encuentra debajo.

Su atuendo consiste en una gargantilla que se encuentra unida a las hombreras por la parte trasera del cuerpo, ambas protecciones presentan un diseño hermoso visualmente con lo que parece gemas incrustadas en la misma, en las hombreras dos en cada una mientras que en la gargantilla lo que parece ser un rubí incrustado en la parte central ubicado en la parte delantera, las hombreras poseen un diseño similar a los de la Cloth de Atenea, al igual que la cloth anteriormente mencionada, Artemisa utiliza dos hombreras superpuestas entre sí en cada hombro, en los brazos y en los pies posee una escasa protección que llegan a proteger hasta casi los codos y las rodillas de la diosa, el pecho es de protección escasa que protegen hasta la boca del estómago similar al de la Armadura de Lascoumoune, la cintura es de protección similar a los de la Cloth de Atenea, la cual posee dos protectores laterales superpuestos entre sí de cada lado de la cintura y un protector central de mejor tamaño con un báculo dorado en forma de una luna en mano que se encontraba sentada en su silla.

En ese momento el moreno suelta a la peli platina de rizos para que el junto con su diosa se hinquen ante ella por lo que fueron imitados por las 3 guerreras del [León Dorado]

\- Onee-sama…es un gusto volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo – Dijo la peli lila

\- Atenea, imouto-san – Dijo la peli crema – [Santo Dorado de Leo]… -

En ese momento la rubia, la morena y la castaña sentían una gran presión en el ambiente por lo que se preguntaron si así eran las reuniones familiares de los dioses o solo con ellas dos que eran mujeres

\- Es un gusto verlos, no nos veíamos desde la [Gran Era del Mito] – Comento Artemisa con una sonrisa aliviando a la [Great Knight] y a las [Hime-Miko] – Veo que trajiste compañía –

\- Me da gusto ver que se encuentra bien, [Artemisa]-sama – Dijo Kizuna

\- Veo que te has recuperado, [Leo] – Dijo la deidad nombrada – Por cierto, felicidades por convertirte en un [Campione] -

Calisto estaba cada vez más nerviosa puesto que temía que su oscuro secreto fuera revelado, en cambio los visitantes estaban bastante confundidos por el recibimiento de la diosa

\- Sala del Té –

Artemisa, Calisto, Atenea, Erica, Ena, Yuri y Kizuna estaban en el lugar mientras bebían un té negro junto a unos suaves bocadillos

\- ¿A qué se debe su visita? – Pregunto la peli crema

\- Onee-sama – Dijo Sasha dejando de beber el contenido de su taza - ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual mandaste a 3 [Angels] a matarme a mí como a mi [Santo Dorado de Leo]? –

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto la mencionada - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso es una broma? – pregunto divertida para ver la mirada seria de los visitantes, viendo como el moreno saco 3 cristales rojos

\- Libéralos – Indico la peli lila para que el moreno liberara a los 3 guerreros celestiales

\- ¡¿Icarus, Thesseus y Odysseus?! – Exclamo la diosa consternada - ¡¿Q-Que significa esto?! –

\- Mi señora, perdónenos, perdimos ante el [Santo de Leo] y no cumplimos su encomienda – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- ¿Encomienda? – Pregunto curiosa Artemisa mientras que Erica miro a Kizuna que estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba e incluso noto como Calisto lentamente se retiraba del lugar

\- Si, Calisto-dono nos dijo que usted ordenaba la muerte de ellos dos e incluso nos dio esto – Dijo el rubio enseñando cierto objeto en forma de un medallón

\- ¡¿Mi cresta?! – Exclamo la peli crema - ¡¿Ustedes la tenían?! –

\- S-Si – Dijo el peli morado nervioso

\- La he estado buscando desde hace 3 meses humanos, se tardan siglos para hacer una réplica – Dijo Artemisa

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante ese medallón? – Pregunto Yuri que no entendia por que hacia una deidad tanto alboroto por un simple objeto

\- La [Cresta] es muy importante para los dioses, no solo nos permite entrar al Olimpo si no también poder ordenar a los [Angels] nuestros encargos así como otras cosas más – Explico Atenea

\- ¡ **C-A-L-I-S-T-O**! – Dijo la peli crema furiosa - **¿Por qué ellos tenían esto?** –

\- Mi señora…- Decía la mencionada

\- Entonces es como dijiste, Kizuna – Comento la rubia italiana

\- ¿De qué hablas hechicera? – Pregunto la hermana mayor de Atenea

\- Que alguien cercano a usted mando a matarlos, [Atermisa]-sama – Respondió la [Great Knight] de la orden de la [Cruz Negra de Cobre]

\- ¡¿Te atreviste no solo a robar mi [Crestia] si no también mandaste a matar a mi hermana y al guerrero a quien confié su seguridad desde la [Gran Era del Mito]?! – Exclamo la diosa de la luna furiosa mientras eleva su [Cosmos] - ¡CALISTO! -

Al ver como sus planes que desconocía su señora fueron sacados a flote y como fue descubierta prefirió hablar con la verdad antes de que fuera peor su castigo

\- No me arrepiento de nada, Atenea ha hecho que mi señora llore por ella y puede poner en peligro el equilibrio del olimpo y provocar la ira de [Zeus]-sama. Todo fue para protegerla Artemisa-sama – Confeso Calisto

\- ¿Y pensabas que asesinar a mi hermana era protegerme? – Pregunto la peli crema friamente sin recibir respuesta – Ya veo, solo me queda hacer una cosa –

\- ¿Y eso sería? – Pregunto Ena

(Esta no sabe leer el ambiente) Pensaron Kizuna, Erica y Sasha mientras la castaña negó con la cabeza

 _ **PAF**_

Sin que se lo esperara nadie, Artemisa abofeteo con fuerza a Calisto que cayó al suelo por la sorpresa y la fuerza del golpe

\- ¡Eres una estúpida! – Exclamo la deidad - ¡Si mi hermana quiere reencarnar cada generación en una mortal está en su derecho, si yo lloro por ella es porque amo y me duele ver cómo tiene que luchar contra nuestros tíos y hermanos como de otros dioses cada vez que quieren invadir la tierra y esclavizar a los humanos…lo que hiciste fue simplemente un capricho tuyo, así que no digas que lo hiciste por mí! -

\- Onee-sama…- Dijo la peli lila puesto que por primera vez sabia de los sentimientos de su hermana mayor

\- En cuanto ustedes, me siento feliz de que tengo guerreros que me son leales y puedo confiar en ellos pero al mismo tiempo estoy molesta con ustedes, ya luego nos arreglaremos - Dijo Artemisa mirando a los [Angels] - Hermana yo no sé cómo puedo disculparme por lo que esta tonta hizo, no tenía idea y tampoco sé cómo disculparme contigo [Santo de Leo] pero aún si te agradezco él que salvaras a mi hermana además de como tu familia ha servido a Atenea-chan con fervor durante todo este tiempo. De todas maneras nuevamente me disculpo por lo que hizo mi subordinada –

\- No te preocupes, Onee-sama, esto pasa a veces – Dijo la mencionada

\- Tampoco estoy molesto, ella no significa nada para mí o me tiene con cuidado, es solo una mota de polvo – Dijo el moreno

\- Si es el caso, creo que tus crimines solo tienen un castigo – Dijo la peli crema seriamente preparando su flecha y arco que apareció de la nada siendo detenida por el moreno - ¿[Leo]? –

\- Permítame – Dijo el moreno para que estirara su mano liberando una nebulosa de aire frio que dejo a la peli platina paralizada con una capa dejada en su piel

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Erica

\- _**[Cocytus]**_ (Cocito) puede congelar la conciencia o el alma que la víctima por la eternidad sin que sienta dolor o alguna sensación es como si quedaron dormidos cubiertos por una muy delgada capa de hielo que se mimetiza a su piel. Es una técnica hermosa pero al mismo tiempo tiene una habilidad terrible – Explico Kizuna – Esta viva y a la vez no, es un castigo perfecto para ella –

Ante esa explicación, las presentes no sabían que decir puesto que la técnica era bastante misericordiosa pero al mismo tiempo bastante cruel

\- Atenea-chan – Dijo la peli crema

\- ¿Qué pasa? Onee-sama – Pregunto la peli lila

\- Q-Quisiera que me dejaras al [Santo de Leo] y tomara el puesto de esa traidora de Calisto - Dijo la hermosa mujer con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- Onee-sama – Respondió Atenea - ¿Por qué me pides algo así? - pregunto con un aura oscura y sonrisa dulce de esas que dan miedo

\- Él es fuerte al derrotar a Eris y también muy apuesto – Respondió la diosa de la luna tímidamente

\- ¿Ha? – Expreso Kizuna confundido pero que ambas hermanas chocaran sus frentes mientras forcejean

\- ¡No te voy a dar a mi [León Dorado]! – Exclamo la diosa de la sabiduría

\- ¡Acabo de perder a mi mano derecha y [Leo] es un gran candidato, además una hermana menor obedece a su hermana mayor! – Argumento la diosa de la luna

\- ¡Ah sí, pues una hermana mayor siempre debe querer la felicidad de su hermana menor! -

\- [Atenea]-sama, [Artemisa]-sama...deben calmar...- Decía Kizuna tratando de apaciguar las cosas

\- ¡CALLATE KIZUNA/[LEO]...¡¿NO VES QUE PELEAMOS POR TI?! – Exclamaron ambas hermanas

\- Si, señoras – Dijo el moreno con una cara graciosa mientras que las 3 siervas del chico miraban la escena siendo que la castaña estaba nerviosa y las otras tenian una cara que las hacia ver nada lindas

\- Esa diosa solo quiere monopolizar a Kizuna - Comento Erica molesta

\- N-No hay que apresurar conclusiones, acaba de perder a su mano derecha, es lógico que quiera un reemplazo – Comento Yuri

\- Ena piensa como Erica-san, ella quiere a Ou-sama para sí misma – Comento la autonombrada

Opening: D.O.B. – Iori Nomizu (Versión TV)

 ***Música***

Aparece la imagen de un guantelete de la [Armadura de Leo] y Kizuna

Aparece otra imagen de [Coure Di Leone] y Erica

Aparece la imagen de [Il Maestro] y Liliana

Por ultimo aparece [Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi] y Ena

 **Machikirenai de kesanaide**

 **Mou ichidou shinjisasete**

 **Ano hi mita mabushisa o**

 **Torikaesou ¡They'll Not Break Us!**

Aparece Kizuna luchando en el cielo contra [Albatros] sin detenerse, simplemente usando sus puños para destrozarlos mientras viste su [Armadura] para que al final use el _**[Lightning Bolt]**_ para eliminar a varios

" **Música"**

Se ve la imagen de Erica, Ena, Liliana y Yuri

Aparece el logo de "Kizuna de Leo: El león de Ataraxia" teniendo a la [Isla Flotante Grecia] como fondo

 **Genjou iji wa fuman demo**

 **Sentakushi wa ki ni iranai**

 **Tsumari chuuburarin jiishiki**

 **Damatte shimau**

Aparece Erica haciendo unas tomas donde muestra su elegancia y sensualidad en un cruce

Luego aparece Ena mostrando su belleza y alegría en el mismo cruce

Por ultimo aparece Liliana que se muestra seria mientras esconde detrás de ella un libro

 **Riaru ni fureru tabi**

 **Missing pride BABERU no tsumi**

Aparece Yuri mientras se encuentra barriendo la entrada de un templo

 **To batsu mitai**

 **Konran SHITERU NO**

Aparecen las 4 chicas junto al moreno mientras que frente a ellas se encuentra "Atenea" para que el chico se lance frente a la diosa

 **Maji naki sou de Maji muri de**

 **Tsukuri egao mo itakutte**

 **Miyabutte kureru nara...**

 **Kimi to nara**

 **DROPOUT BREAKERS!**

Erica ataca usando su espada mientras que Ena usa el poder divino que se le fue concedido para apoyar a la rubia, Liliana dispara flechas de un arco mientras que Yuri usa su aura para curar a las heridas y Kizuna usando el [Cosmos Berseker] está listo para lanzar su _**[Mega Lightning Electrons]**_

 ***Música***

Se ven imágenes de la lucha que tuvo con las guardianas de la [Fortaleza del Pandemonium], su lucha contra los [Angels], el discurso de Sasha, la imagen del mausoleo de los compañeros caídos de la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] de Kizuna y la toma del collar del [Santo de Leo]

Al final se ve como Kizuna agita su mano dando la espalda a la cámara mientras se ven a las 4 guerreras delante de él con sus atuendos de batalla

\- Castillo del Vallahala –Tierra Asgard – Isla Flotante Grecia – 2 días después -

Habían pasado 48 horas después de que las hermanas discutieran sobre quien se quedaría con Kizuna para que el moreno dijera que servirá a Atenea hasta el final de sus días haciendo que la peli crema suspirara derrotada pero que cuando se volviera un [Angel] iría con su padre para pedírselo como su guardia personal

El Hida menor se encontraba con su diosa y la [Saintia de Delfín] a la espera de una visita, había sido llamado minutos después de que Liliana volvió al [Megafloat] de Italia como lo hicieron Tomoe, Lilith e Imari

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste con tu equipo? Auditore-san – Pregunto el moreno

\- Mis tramites fueron hechos por Shion – Respondió la mencionada – Y puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre cuando estemos a solas – comento casualmente

En ese momento apareció una mujer joven alta de cabello largo color gris plateado, ojos de color violeta y piel blanca. Luce un vestido largo de una pieza de color azul claro, con un collar ancho de oro con un rubí en el centro, del cual salen unas largas cuerdas de perlas entrelazadas que rodean su cuerpo casi en su totalidad dichas perlas sostienen un medallón dorado en su pecho

\- Bienvenidos sean, Athena…Hida-san – Dijo la peli gris plateado

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Hilda – Saludo Sasha recordándola por su vida pasada - ¿Puedo preguntar porque fuimos llamados? -

\- Hay alguien que quiere verlos – Respondió la identificada como Hilda para que apareciera un hombre de edad avanzada que una figura bien construida y grande, de cabello blanco con barba del mismo color y ojos azules. Lleva una armadura de envestidura ligera de oro con una cota azul metálico con muñequeras del mismo material. Junto a él venia una joven con un largo cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules cielo. Su traje es una armadura que consiste en un pectoral blanco con detalles en dorado y azul claro y manoplas sin dedos a juego, botas, protectores de cadera y clips para el cabello en forma de alas. Ella también lleva un maillot negro debajo de su pectoral, medias negras hasta el muslo con encaje rosa y una envoltura de tela azul pálido debajo de los protectores de la cadera, todo lo cual está revestido con cordones rosas. Además de venir junto a dos jóvenes:

Un joven de tez clara y que aparenta tener unos 20 años, alto, y de complexión media, tiene un cuerpo atlético, pero no es muy musculoso. Sus pupilas son de color azul oscuro de manera similar a su cabello, el cual mantiene atado pese a que lo mantiene corto hasta un poco más de la nuca. Que es envestido por armadura es de color blanca con detalles en dorados, posee una vasta protección que incluye un peto que cubre en gran medida el cuello de su portado y presenta un "pelaje" en la parte superior del mismo y un "zafiro" ubicado en la parte superior del mismo, protecciones para la pelvis y la cadera, antebrazos, codos, brazos, las manos, rodillas, piernas, tobillos, pies, muslos, cuenta además con cuatro hombros superpuesta dos sobre cada hombre, las hombreras superiores son alagadas mientras las inferiores se extienden a lo largo de los hombros hasta los codos, la armadura dispone también de una tiara o mask que posee una estructura dividida en tres, una en la parte central de la cabeza mientras que las otras se ubican a los lados de la cabeza, la mask o tiara además protege las mejillas y el mentón de su portador.

Junto con él viene un joven de tez clara y que aparenta tener quizás unos 20 o 22 años, alto, y de complexión media, tiene un cuerpo atlético, pero no es muy musculoso. Sus pupilas son de color celestes claro y posee el cabello corto hasta poco más de la nunca, el cual posee un color muy claro, una característica muy destacable es una pequeña cicatriz ubicada en la parte baja del parpado. Que luce una armadura es de color plateada con detalles en un violeta, posee una vasta protección que incluye un peto que cubre en gran medida el cuello de su portado, la God Robe posee un "zafiro" ubicado en la parte más bajo del pecho casi a la altura de la cadera, también cuenta con protecciones para los antebrazos, codos, brazos, las manos, rodillas, piernas, tobillos, pies, muslos, cadera, la God Robe además posee tres hombreras sobre cada hombre, estas se encuentran superpuestas entre sí, mientras que el brazo posee dos protecciones superpuestas entre sí que llegan hasta el codo donde se unen a los antebrazos mientras que el brazo izquierda posee la forma del rostro de un equidae y a la altura del codo izquierdo sobresalen tres grandes protecciones que llegan hasta poco más de los hombros, la tiara o mask posee una estructura divida en tres pequeñas extensiones "unidas" mediante una protección que posee dos ojos.

\- Odín-sama – Dijo la deidad griega saludando al dios de los divinidades nórdicas levantándose y haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de cortesía

\- Es un placer conocerte en persona, Atenea, aunque sea en una reencarnación más joven de tu persona – Dijo el mencionado – Les presento a mis guarda espaldas, el [Escuadrón Gugnir], el grupo de valkyrias más fuerte del [Asgardia] –

\- Es un honor conocerla en persona Atenea-sama – Dijo las mencionadas de forma respetuosa – Como es un placer conocer al afamado [Príncipe León] -

\- Mi asistente Rossweisse como dos de los [God Warriors, Frodi de Gullinbursti y Sigmund de Grane] – Presento Odín

\- Es un gusto conocerlos – Dijeron la peli platina de ojos azules, el moreno y el peli claro respetuosamente siendo que la chica identificada como Rossweisse miro a otro lado cuando el [Santo] la vislumbro por lo que rio nerviosamente

\- [Kizuna Hida de Leo] – Dijo el identificado como Sigmund

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto el mencionado

\- Quiero agradecerte por pedirle a Odin-sama que reviviera a mi hermano como a los anteriores [God Warriors] que murieron en la guerra provocada por Poseidón como nos regresaran nuestra vitalidad – Dijo el [God Warrior] de Gram

\- No es nada, estoy contento de ver que Asgard está en buenas manos – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa que cautivo a Rossweisse como la amabilidad y nobleza que mostraba

\- Adelante, siéntense, en un momento los atenderán – Pidió la peli gris plateado ofreciendo bocadillo que trajeron los del [Neo-Santuario] y el té que hicieron en la cocina del castillo

\- Deliciosos – Dijo el joven de cabello claro

\- El té es exquisito – Dijo el joven de cabello oscuro

\- Los bocadillos están hechos por artesanos del club de gastronomía japonesa de la [Academia Culinaria Toutsuki] – Comento el [Santo Dorado de Leo]

\- Ya veo – Dijo el moreno de ojos oscuros

\- De antemano te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi tierra en tu vida pasada y lo que han hecho tus [Santos] al subir mi [Tierra Asgard] al cielo y uniéndola a la [Isla Flotante Grecia] – Dijo el "padre de todos"

\- No es nada, Asgard es como nosotros, protege la tierra en la parte del norte de la Europa – Dijo la deidad griega con una sonrisa

Mientras que los dioses platicaban Kizuna y la peli platina de ojos azules se miraron unos segundos por lo que él [Guerrero Ateniense] se sonrojo, en cambio, ella tenia fuertemente teñidas de rojo sus mejillas por lo que desvió la mirada tímidamente haciendola ver como lo mas hermoso en la vista del moreno. El joven del cabello claro y el moreno como las demás guerreras estaban divertidos al ver la reacción de la joven. En cambio Sasha, Erica, Ena y Yuri no estaban nada contentes

\- Bueno, los mande a llamar porque quiero dar la mano de Rossweisse en matrimonio a ti, [Leo] – Dijo el padre de todos

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los presentes

\- Ella tiene un gran talento como buenas cartas credenciales, es de una familia de hechiceros como de guerreros respetable y es muy diligente en su trabajo, es la esposa perfecta para cualquier guerrero – Dijo el máximo dios nórdico

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Rossweisse-san? - Pregunto el moreno

\- Si les soy honesta, Kizuna-sama, yo nunca he tenido novio y mi sueño ha sido casarme con un gran héroe, en [Asgardia] no existe tales…solo idiotas presuntuosos que se creen la gran cosa por ser soldados del [Valahalla Asgardiano]. Pero usted es diferente, cuando supe de sus hazañas me intereso mucho y acepte – Decía Rossweisse – Pero ahora al conocerlo en persona y oír lo que le dijo a Sigmund-san, me he dado cuenta que usted es el hombre de mis sueños – comento sonrojada mientras sonríe haciéndola ver aún más hermosa de lo que es

\- ¿Mis hazañas? - Pregunto el moreno

\- Sus logros en la [Guerra Santa] contra [Eris]-sama se saben hasta en [Asgardia] me impresiona que haya sido capaz de matar a esa diosa convirtiéndose en un [Campione]. Además sabemos por él [Santo de Cáncer] de sus acciones en él purgatorio más en específico supimos que cruzo la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium] y volvió a la vida, eso no cualquiera lo hace, es muy impresionante – Comento la valkyria

\- Ese Manigoldo… – Mascullo el castaño como la peli lila apareciendo en un fondo oscuro una imagen del mencionado con una sonrisa cínica

\- Pero queremos saber más de esto, así que mandamos a llamar a alguien - Dijo Odín para que otra joven vestida como valkyria pasara pero era rubia y de ojos verdes. Con ella venia una mujer de avanzada edad, presenta una piel clara acompañada por una corta estatura, y un cabello purpura hasta el cuello. Viste un sombrero puntiagudo negro con rojo junto con una larga túnica negra mientras viaja sobre una enorme bola de cristal verde

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto la diosa griega curiosa

\- Es un honor conocerla, Atenea-sama – Dijo la anciana – Mi nombre es Uranai Baba –

\- ¿Habla de la famosa adivina que cobra millones? – Pregunto el moreno - ¿Esa Uranai Baba? –

\- ¿Cómo la conoces? – Pregunto Sasha curiosa

\- Ella fue quien predijo el primer ataque pero no le hicieron caso, cuando los gobiernos quisieron saber cuándo sería el segundo, ella no dijo nada hasta que mi padre hablo con ella y dijo que sería en medio año pero no dio la fecha exacta – Respondió Kizuna Hida seriamente

\- Así que tú eres hijo de ese hombre que me convenció de hablar – Dijo la bruja – Entonces debes ser el famoso [Santo Dorado de Leo] que se convirtió en [Campione], es también un honor conocerlo, [Rey] –

\- ¡¿También eres un [Campione]?! – Exclamaron los Asgardianos por lo que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

Odín no esperaba algo así, por lo que sabía que tomo la decisión correcta al realizar este compromiso

Frodi estaba interesado en el moreno puesto que era un oponente digno para él, a su parecer. Estaba ansioso de luchar contra él

Sigmund, estaba algo escéptico puesto que a simple vista no era lo que se esperaba de un asesino de dioses pero debía de admitir que era imponente como un noble…si no mal recordaba, a él lo llamaban [El Príncipe León]

Rossweisse estaba realmente feliz puesto que su prometido era más de lo que esperaba, si de por si estaba entusiasmada al saber que sería comprometida con un héroe de guerra pero no podía pedir más puesto que sería la esposa de un [Rey de Reyes]. Su felicidad era tanta que tenía un rostro radiante con estrellas en sus ojos y rubor en sus mejillas junto a una linda sonrisa

Las demás valkyrias estaban celosas de su compañera puesto que a su parecer si una debía ser la prometida de un [Campione], es cada una de ellas, desde su perspectiva

La famosa adivina empezó a conjurar un hechizo y le pidió al moreno que pusiera una mano en el cristal para que se viera las batallas que tuvo con cada una de las guardianas de la [Fortaleza]. Los espectadores no creían lo que estaban viendo, eran batallas dignas de un guerrero de la reputación que respaldaba a Kizuna. Sasha había sacado unos [Crystal Cosmos] y se los dio a su [León Dorado] para que grabara las batallas. Todos terminaron de ver la batalla breve que tuvo con los [Angels]

Al terminar la transmisión, todos se sorprendieron al ver el poder del Hida menor, puesto que parecía que las guardianas era de cuidado. El rostro de los Asgardianos, la bruja y de la deidad griega era de sorpresa puesto que no pensaron que el moreno debería pasar

\- ¿Es posible que alguien recuerde todo eso? – Pregunto Hilda

\- Normalmente, cuando se vuelve a la vida, uno olvida lo que hizo mientras se encontraba en el plano espiritual, a menos que…- Respondió Uranai Baba

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la representante de Odín en la [Isla Flotante Grecia]

\- [Rey] – Decía al adivinadora – Usted…- comento asombrada

\- Si, parece que el [Santo Dorado de Leo] despertó el [Arayashiki] – Respondió la suprema deidad nórdica

\- ¡¿Se refiere al sentido que desafía las leyes de la muerte?! – Exclamo la prometida de Kizuna impactada

Sin que nadie se lo espere, el [God Warrior de Gullinbursti] se pone frente al moreno mientras lo mira arrogantemente

\- Mucho se dice de ti, niño – Dijo el moreno – Entonces demuéstralo –

\- ¡Frodi! – Reprendió Hilda

\- ¿Eres consciente de que estamos en una reunión y somos aliados? – Pregunto el "niño"

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Pregunto Frodi burlonamente

\- Atenea-sama, Odin-sama…solo diré que si peleamos, no me hare responsable de su muerte – Comento Kizuna

\- Puedo oír en tu voz, una advertencia solemne – Comento el padre de todos seriamente mientras que lo mira fijamente

\- Kizuna, te doy permiso de tener un combate amistoso - Dijo la peli lila – No te contengas –

\- Frodi…tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias al luchar contra un [Campione], la muerte es una de ellas. Como le dijo Atenea a su guerrero, no te contengas -

\- Arena de entrenamiento del castillo del Valahalla -

\- Entonces el inepto de Frodi reto al [Dorado] – Dijo un joven peli verde radical de ojos cafés que tiene la parte de abajo ligeramente largo vestido con un traje blanco, con una muñequera azul oscuro con un cinturón del mismo color con una evilla color dorado con una capa turquesa

\- Así parece, Syd – Dijo un joven que tiene una apariencia atlética y musculosa, el cabello es plateado con sombras violetas, como el pelaje de un lobo muy largo y desaliñado, con dos largas patillas que le cubren sus orejas, sus mechones so seis, siendo estos gruesos y le cubren parcialmente su frente. Sus ojos son de color naranja ámbar y su piel rosada. Utiliza un traje de una sola pieza con algunos retoques menores de aspecto peludo – Según me comento Rossweisse parecer que el chico es un [Campione] y despertó el [8° sentido] –

\- Veremos cómo le va al chico, Fenrir – Comento Sigmund

Frente a frente se encontraban el [Santo Dorado] y el [God Warrior] mientras ambos visten sus armaduras mirándose fijamente teniendo a un joven de cabello rubio fresa, piel pálida y ojos marrones que tenían dos mechones largos a los lados de su rostro- Viste un atuendo negro con polainas color azul oscuro

\- El último en pie gana – Dijo el rubio fresa – Yo, Mime de Benetnasch, intervendré en caso de que sus ataques dañen a los espectadores o a Asgard. Con esto dicho…¡que inicie el duelo! -

\- [God Warrior, Frodi de Gullinbursti] – Dijo el Asgardiano

\- [Santo Dorado, Kizuna de Leo] – Respondió el Ateniense

Ambos van contra el otro, Frodi usa una espada medieval de doble filo y empuñadura para una mano. La espada presenta un diseño bastante refinado, la hoja plateada de la espada posee forma triangular como las espadas que se comenzaron a realizar en la Edad Media durante el Siglo XV, y en su tercio fuerte y recazo la hoja se encuentra adornada por una parte dorada que posee una gema de color negro en su centro, esta parte une la hoja con el mango. El mango es bastante detallado, su gavilán es de color dorado, con dos guardamanos de color dorado que salen de ambos lados dando la apariencia de que forman un circulo alrededor de la empuñadura, en los guardamanos sobresalen cuatro picos (dos en cada lado o dos en cada guardamanos), la empuñadura del arma es de color dorado, y el pomo posee forma circular de color dorado. Mientras que el moreno lanza un [Rayo Ken]

\- Están igualados – Dijo el peli verde

\- No, por alguna razón, ese chico se está conteniendo – Dijo Sigmund

\- ¡No necesito tu lástima! – Exclamo el [God Warrior] para separar su espada y atacar al moreno mientras le da la espalda

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto el moreno para que todos notaran como apenas tenía unas cuantas cortadas mientras se cerraban por su cuenta y la hoja volvía al mango de la espada

\- Mi espada, [Siegschwert], se mueve según mi voluntad – Explico el [God Warrior] – Vuelva por el todo el campo de batalla, tal como lo deseo y corta a mis enemigos en pedazos –

La espada ataca nuevamente a Kizuna que esquiva los ataques desapareciendo y apareciendo para que en un instante aparezca frente a Frodi, conectándole un golpe en el estómago pero al olvidar un detalle, lo mando volando hasta que atravesó todo el coliseo

\- Demonios, lo volví a hacer…- Dijo el moreno preocupado mientras los presentes estaban anonadados y Sasha suspiro recordando lo que pasó hace una semana

Flashback

Kizuna se encontraba en la cama amarrado mientras que Aine y Erica estaban aferradas a cada uno de sus brazos…que era lo único libre que tenía, mientras que el moreno no sabía que hacer siendo que Yurishia miraba con mala cara a la Italiana. Sin que lo esperara, la [Great Knight de la Cruz de Cobre Negra] lo tomo del rostro

\- Ya les dije que estoy bien – Dijo el [León Dorado]

\- Puede que te veas bien, puede que te sientas bien pero no estas bien – Dijo la [Ultimate Nurse]

\- Está bien, está bien, solo porque tú me lo dices – Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa que sonrojo fuertemente a la chica que sonrió de forma que la hacía ver muy linda poniendo a las demás celosas

\- Kizuna – Dijo cierta rubia que viene de Italia

\- ¡Espera! – Exclamo el Hida menor - ¡¿Q-Que crees que haces?! – pregunto consternado y alejando la cara del rostro de la chica

\- Besarte, obviamente – Dijo la rubia de Italia – Tu eres el único hombre en mi vida y yo soy la única mujer que es digna de ti –

\- ¡¿HA?! – Exclamo el moreno - ¡Apenas tiene 5 minutos que te conozco!...¡¿Eso es suficiente para ti?! –

Pero en ese instante, Aine los separa mientras que Yurishia hace a un lado a la auto-mencionada siendo besado primero por la peli platina y luego por la rubia americana. Ambos besos duraron más de un minuto dejando a casi todas las presentes sumamente celosas mientras que Hayuru estaba molesta por alguna razón que no entendía y Sylvia anotaba todo en una libretita de quien sabe Atenea donde saco junto con su pluma

\- No nos importa quién eres pero Kizuna es nuestro, zorra Italiana - Dijeron las dos parejas del moreno firmemente al mismo tiempo

\- ¡¿Se atrevieron a decirle a Erica Brandelli zorra?! – Exclamo la rubia molesta del país en forma de bota

\- P-Por favor no peleen – Pidió la peli ciruela para que el moreno tomara el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa, pero al sostenerlo levemente lo rompió en miles de pedazos, hasta volverlo polvo y cuando apoyo un poco su mano en el mueble, este descendió desde el 2° hasta la planta baja donde se destrozó asustando a la enfermera. Los presentes en la habitación veían el agujero en el suelo y el mueble hecho pedazos mientras que varias enfermeras y doctores verían el hoyo en el techo

Fin del Flashback

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Kizuna que luego de la batalla fue a ver a su rival puesto que después de la pelea fue regañado por su diosa pero Odín intervino diciendo que Frodi estaba consciente de las consecuencias que implicaban

\- Si, solo esta noqueado – Dijo una de las valkyrias que tenía el cabello plateado hasta los hombros y flecos desordenado, ojos violeta con un cuerpo bien dotado – Es muy fuerte, [Campione]-sama – comento seductoramente pegándose a él mientras que con uno de sus dedos recorre el peto de la armadura de este

\- Por favor no hagas eso, no le gustaría a Rossweisse-san…(Ni a ninguna de las demás chicas) – Pensó esto último debido a que en los últimos días chicas de la [Isla Flotante Grecia] y las alumnas de sus camaradas habían confesado sus sentimientos así como se enteró por que Erica y las otras 3 estaban en [Ataraxia] además de que estas se presentaron como sus concubinas pero la rubia discutía con Aine de ser la primera

\- Se sabe que un [Campione] puede tener un harem sin problemas e incluso las asociaciones mágicas te ayudarían – Dijo la valkyria pegándose a la cara del moreno – No me he presentado, mi nombre es Astrix, su majestad –

\- Astrix-san…yo…- Dijo el moreno puesto que la chica era muy hermosa, no tanto como Rossweisse pero si de una gran belleza

\- Veo que no le soy atractiva – Dijo la peli platina de ojos violetas triste

\- No es eso, eres muy bonita Astrix-san pero no puedo engañar a Rossweisse-san. No soy el indicado para ti, lo siento, espero que encuentres la felicidad con alguien que pueda tenerte como la primera y única en su vida – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] dejando a la chica con un fuerte sonrojo

\- Al día siguiente –

En un pequeño suburbano iban Kei, Reiri y Kizuna debido a que la comandante quería presentarles a unas personas que estaban construyendo algo que el moreno pidió para su entrenamiento con el propósito de controlar su "recién adquirida" fuerza sobre humana. Se detuvo en la entrada de un lugar conocido por ambos hermanos era llamado con el nombre corto de Laboratorio Nayuta, consistía en una recopilación de las diferentes instalaciones dentro de un extenso terreno. Llevaría tiempo ir a pie por lo que no se podía evitar. Después de viajar durante dos o tres minutos, llegaron a un amplio lugar que era como un campo de aviación. El hangar gigantesco adyacente aquí era el lugar donde se llevó a cabo los trabajos de ingeniería y mecánica como de robótica, se encontraba un miembro del personal de mantenimiento que estaba trabajando.

Kizuna traía un bastón inglés, a pesar de que estaba en buenas condiciones, el doctor le dijo que era mejor prevenir consecuencias y lesiones por lo que le pidió que usara eso durante un tiempo. Ante la insistencia del médico, sus novias, sus subordinadas y su hermana…no tuvo más opción que seguir las indicaciones clínicas y usar la muleta

Aunque fuera de lejos, podía distinguir la persona que llevaba la ropa designada del [Departamento de Investigación Técnica de Ataraxia] del nivel preparatoria. Después de todo Kizuna era un estudiante de la misma academia, tal vez porque la persona había estado trabajando desde hace mucho tiempo sentía calor, el miembro del personal de mantenimiento había rebajado deliberadamente la cremallera frontal que cerraba su ropa. Era como si una fruta tuviera su cascara pelada, unas frutas maduras y jóvenes brillantes se derramaron hacia fuera del interior en gran medida. Los pechos que eran como unos melocotones blancos pelados, eran apoyados por un bikini negro.

En el momento en que la chica se estaba quitando la parte superior de su ropa y ató las mangas en la cintura, Kei condujo el suburbano. Esa chica se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, cuando miró la figura de la rubia, su expresión paso de una sorprendida a una feliz.

\- ¡Jefe Shikina! – Exclamo la joven que era una chica muy linda de piel blanca, cabello negro que estaba atado y estaba fijado en su lugar con una pinza de pelo con unos hermosos ojos verdes, parecía tener la misma edad como Kizuna. Sus brazos y cintura eran delgados, pero realmente no se parecía a una trabajadora que mantuviera un arma grande. Ella parecía más apropiada para sentarse en una elegante cafetería mientras leía. Esa chica tomó sus guantes mientras trotaba, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba el moreno

\- ¿Qué pasa Jefe? Tan de repente….- Pregunto la morena pero de repente detuvo su saludo – ¡De-Del primer grupo de segundo año del [Departamento de Combate] y [Capitán de Amaterasu] Eros Hida! –

En ese momento un poderoso instinto asesino se sintió en el ambiente al punto de que se hizo pesado para ver como el moreno estaba con un rostro sombrío y una leve sonrisa

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo me llamaste?- Pregunto el moreno un tono tenso

\- ¡Kya! – Exclamo la chica asustada para agachar la cabeza por lo que al verla así se calmó y se puso a la altura de la chica mientras se disculpaba por lo de hace unos momentos

Kei sacó un teclado de tipo portátil y tecleó con ambos pulgares

 _ **POCHI POCHI**_

Una ventana apareció delante de la chica y el [Santo]

*Ella es todavía una estudiante de la sección del mismo nivel escolar que tu pero es realmente un talento superior, así que la tengo trabajando en el [Departamento de Investigación]. Momo, preséntate*

Esa chica junto sus dos manos torpemente mientras miraba hacia Kizuna con los ojos vueltos hacia arriba. Debido a que a su parecer era muy apuesto en persona sumado a su nuevo peinado y apariencia (idéntica a la de su abuelo Áyax), se sonrojo fuertemente mientras lo miraba embalsamada puesto que viniera de traje era algo que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo pero volvió en si cuando Reiri tosió molesta

\- Etto…s-soy del segundo grupo de segundo año del nivel medio superior del [Departamento de Investigación de la Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia], Momo Kurumizawa – Se presentó la chica de forma respetuosa

Después que su auto presentación terminó, fue como si se acordara de algo y se secó la frente con una toalla que colgaba en su cintura. Su piel clara no estaba cubierta dejándola expuesta

\- Recientemente ha habido una gran cantidad de veces en que el trabajo es afuera y he estado aquí casi todo el día y como no han reparado el sistema de calefacción, es por eso que me encontraron aquí, que vergonzoso… – Dijo la chica tímidamente pero cada vez que ella movía su cuerpo, los pechos voluptuosos envueltos en el bikini negro se sacudían como pudín.

(¿No te avergüenzas de tener la parte superior de tu traje abierto?) Se preguntó el moreno puesto que la chica parecía no darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba por lo que se auto controlo para mirarla al rostro y no a sus atributos

*¿Por qué no se han encargado del asunto, Momo?* Pregunto la científica rubia

\- La técnica que le tocaba se enfermó y tenemos un calend…- Respondió la identificada como Momo pero se tapó la boca al oír lo que estaba diciendo

*Les dije que dejaran esa estupidez del calendario de turnos* Reprendió Kei

\- Creo que es obvio encontrarte así – Dijo Kizuna llamado la atención de las presentes - ¿No es esa la prueba de que colocas tu trabajo como la primera cosa en serio? No tienes ninguna necesidad de sentir vergüenza en lo más mínimo, por el contrario eso te hacer ver muy atractiva…más de lo que ya eres – comento con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que la cara de la chica se pusiera roja como metal caliente y diera unas palmaditas alrededor del cañón de riel que estaba en medio del mantenimiento con timidez.

\- Va-Vaya, no te burles de mí de esa manera – Dijo Momo tímidamente

\- No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad – Respondió el moreno

\- Mouuu~, eres un casanova ¿No es así, Rogaa-chan? – Pregunto chica al cañón que estaba tocando con su mano

\- ¿Rogaa-chan? – Pregunto el moreno confundido

\- Ah, esta niña, yo la llamo Rogaa-chan. Trátala bien – Respondió la técnica una sonrisa. Su figura sonriente mientras acariciaba el cañón de riel era como si alguien acariciara su perro mascota, mientras que se introducía a sí misma.

\- Le diste un nombre... – Comento Kizuna que como su hermana tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

Había oído decir de Yurishia que el [Departamento de Investigación] se integraba de mucha gente peculiar a diferencia del [Departamento de Combate] que la mayoría, excepto sus subordinadas y novias, eran unos perfectos idiotas…en la perspectiva de Kizuna. Pero ahora comprendió lo que su amada [As Americana] quiso decir

\- Ah, yo también necesito presentarme. Primer grupo de segundo año del [Departamento de Combate] Ki… -

\- Lo sé. Más bien, creo que no hay ningún alumno que no sepa acerca de ti -

\- ¿Me conoces? – Pregunto el moreno – (Tal vez es así. Después de todo me destaco en varias cosas, en especial cosas que son denigrantes... no es extraño que Kurumizawa-san sepa de mí)

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – Pregunto la morena de ojos verdes como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Me han dicho que eres el dueño de un deseo docenas de veces más fuerte que el de las personas normales, el demonio que succiona la vitalidad de hermosas chicas para obtener energía. Alias [El Rey Demonio Eros]. Todos los días obligas a las estudiantes en el [Departamento de Combate] a muchas cosas indecentes como hacerles que se pongan ropa erótica y ese departamento se está convirtiendo en el harem de [Eros] o…- pero se cayó al ver como el mencionado estaba cada vez más molesto al punto de crear un terremoto

Kizuna cada vez estaba furioso, cosa que preocupo a Reiri y Kei debido a que rayos color negro pasaban por su cuerpo mientras que estaba deformando el piso con el golpeteo de su pie

\- Yare, Yare Daze – Dijo el moreno pesadamente – Kurumizawa-san, quiero que sepas que ese no es más que un falso rumor que realmente está pasando en la línea de lo ofensivo y lo difamatorio –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Está incorrecto? – Pregunto Kurumizawa parpadeando como si ella se sorprendiera desde el fondo de su corazón

\- Obviamente - Dijo el moreno - [Rey Demonio Eros]…- mascullo muy enojado para que se empezara a sentir débil por lo que se apoyó en el bastón que apenas soportaba su fuerza

\- Parece que el bastón que hicimos funciona, fue realmente difícil hacerlo y que el amortiguador… – Comento la morena

*Deja de decir estupideces y trae un asiento* Indico la rubia

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la chica para traer una silla y que el moreno se sentara

\- Sabes que el doctor te dijo que no te alteraras – Comento Reiri – Tu pulso cardiaco apenas se vuelve a acostumbrar a tu ritmo cotidiano – ayudando a sentar a su hermano

Eso era algo que le dijo el médico luego una revisión, tal parecía que era un efecto secundario por despertar de un coma de golpe y no ser tratado adecuadamente. Pero en realidad era un afecto secundario de ser un [Campione] que no recibió las [Autoridades] del [Dios Hereje] que mato pero si otras bendiciones como de que su cuerpo se acostumbre al poder que se le concedió, algo que le explico la semi diosa Pandora antes de que volviera a la vida

\- Sé que todo el mundo habla lo que quiere, pero es la primera vez que oí ese alias tan denigrante – Dijo el moreno – Y ni siquiera los ignorantes saben de dónde proviene el término Eros -

\- Pero... ¿todos creen eso? – Pregunto la ingeniera confundida - Al igual que eso, oí que eres muy aficionado a las mujeres hermosas con alto estatus especial... tus favoritas en particular son las tres mejores alumnas del [Departamento de Combate] que son el producto de la tierra, ya sea en capacidad y belleza, Chidorigafuchi-san, Yurishia-san y Himekawa-san, oí el rumor de que se están convirtiendo en las esclavas del [Rey Demonio Eros]. El departamento de combate es un lugar increíble ¿no? -

Kizuna suspiró y una vez más se quedó mirando a Momo desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos de los pies.

\- Si en realidad fuera ese [Rey Demonio Eros], entonces...¿qué harías? ¿Está bien que expongas de esa manera tan provocativa frente a mí? – Pregunto el moreno sarcásticamente - Normalmente pensarías que serás asaltada por mí, ¿no es así? – recibiendo el gesto de Momo que incluso la cabeza con una cara de cuestionamiento -

\- Eros…no, Hida-kun no tiene ningún interés en mí, salvo hacia hermosas chicas con alto estatus, excelente belleza y talento adecuado ¿no? No hay manera de que vaya a notar a alguien como yo, así que no hay necesidad de sentir miedo –

\- Quien sea que dijo eso no me conoce en lo más mínimo – Comento molesto – Si puedo descubrir mi tipo de chica, físicamente busco a una chica con ojos brillantes como un día soleado, sonrisa radiante y cálida, no me importa que no sea una modelo o tenga un voluptuoso cuerpo. En el ámbito emocional me gustan que sean honestas con lo que sienten, valiente, siempre dispuestas a ayudar a quien lo necesite, que siempre se esfuerce y vaya hacia adelante sin temor al pasado o a prejuicios, esa es mi mujer ideal. En lo físico…tú tienes esos requisitos pero no te conozco. Sin embargo, tienes uno de los requisitos emocionales para que llames mi atención, y si no tuviera novia, te invitaría a salir -

Ante esas palabras la chica estaba sorprendida y sonrojada como Kei y Reiri puesto que no pensaron que el chico fuera tan simple pero a la vez tan profundo en gustos

\- P-Pero recientemente se circula otro rumor que está limpiando tu reputación, Hida-kun – Comento Momo con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto el moreno con curiosidad

– Todo el mundo comenta de cómo arriesgaste tu vida en el [Reino de Novoselic] mientras eres guarda espaldas de la princesa Sonia Nevermind, Ibuki Mioda, Erina Nakiri y Alice Nakiri, por lo que quedaste en coma al luchar contra un ejército de [Jefes Azules] y [Drages] incluso cuando te dispararon unos terroristas que trataron de secuestrar a la familia real y los invitados especiales. Todos en la [Academia Ataraxia] hablan de eso…como tienen una imagen diferente de ti –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el moreno sorprendido a pesar de que se le explico cómo eran la historia que organizo la [Fundación Graude] y el [Comité de Redacción de Historia Oficial] que se puso a su servicio por medio de Amakasu Touma

*Momo sirve como la líder del desarrollo de armas anti-mágicas. Las armas utilizadas en las operaciones especiales son las que Momo tiene a cargo* Explico la rubia bob

\- Kurumizawa… ¿está listo "eso"? – Pregunto la comandante

\- Si, las chicas y yo trabajamos todo la semana desde que nos encomendó el trabajo la Jefe Shikina – Respondió la morena – Síganme –

La chica guio a los 3 funcionaros de alto rango en la [Academia Ataraxia] hasta lo que parecía una nave circular con el símbolo de [Amataresu] (Nota: Es parecida a la nave de Goku)

\- Tomamos el diseño de la nave de Dragon Ball y de la máquina de gravedad – Explico Momo – Fue una suerte que una de mis subordinadas tenga un hermano que le guste ese anime –

Cuando entraron vieron un espacio con el piso rojo con varias ventanas en la pared redonda en el centro estaba una maquina con un gran amortiguador que marcaba 0

\- Esta belleza cuenta con un dormitorio, un baño y una sala de entrenamiento que incluyó una máquina de simulación de la gravedad que permite al usuario entrenar con la gravedad de la Tierra como base y multiplicarlo por un número determinado, el límite es 500 unidades de gravedad donde incluso una pluma pesa como un bloque de carga pesada. Como adicional tiene herramientas para entrenamiento físico, de Crossfit, Yoga, Artes marciales y con el [HxH Gear] además de un comando de voz conectado a la computadora principal como a la máquina de gravedad – Explico la ingeniera palmeando el cerebro de la sala – Está garantizada -

\- Si es el caso me gustaría probarla – Dijo el Hida mayor

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las mayores

\- Adelante – Dijo la morena para que Kizuna fuera con ella y le enseñara como programar todo por lo que puso la gravedad aumentada 5 veces para quitarse la camisa y la corbata, dejando ver su marcado cuerpo y las cicatrices que obtuvo en sus batallas ya eran notorias…provoco que las 3 mujeres presentes tuvieran un derrame nasal junto a un fuerte tono rojo en sus mejillas. Sin que se lo esperara alguna de las presentes el usuario de [Eros] empezó a hacer varios flic flac como movimientos de gimnasia sin problemas para cambiar a capoeira y break dance – Quedo perfecto, gracias Kurumizawa-san como a tu equipo, si hay algo que puedo hacer por ustedes…puedes decirlo – tomando las manos de la inventora para que se sonroje

\- S-Si es el caso, les prometí a las chicas que tocarías en un concierto privado para nosotras esta noche –

\- Claro, solo contacto a unos amigos para que toquen y consigo el equipo para hoy –

\- Más tarde ese día –

El moreno toco las mejores canciones de su repertorio como otras más que eran nuevas e inéditas. Las técnicas e ingenieras supieron que su trabajo no había sido en vano y tenían una gran recompensa.

\- A la mañana siguiente – 4:00 am – Sala de Entrenamiento de Kizuna –

Kizuna realizaba ejercicios de entrenamiento espartano, helénico, Taichi y Yin Kung Fu teniendo la gravedad aumentada 10 veces. Pero esto pidió un equipo determinado a la [Isla Flotante Grecia] que se lo facilito rápidamente, esto lo hacía porque una de sus ancestros, Atlanta de Leo, le dio este entrenamiento cuando reunión con él junto con los demás antepasados y familia paterna del moreno. Esta rutina tiene el propósito de ayudar al usuario a controlar su fuerza como dar una gran condición física

\- Fuu…Pensar que mi antepasada Atlanta-sama era así de increible al punto de que se dedicó a entrenar su cuerpo y mente en las artes marciales chinas combinándolas con el estilo de combate griego, creando este sistema de entrenamiento – Decía el moreno usando unas enormes pesas estatuas de dragón junto a unos grilletes bastante grandes siguiendo el entrenamiento hasta que decidió subir el volumen y probar cada una de las habilidades que obtuvo de las [Trinity Seven]

\- Al día siguiente –

\- ¿Tengo que enfrentarme a él? – Pregunto el moreno - ¿Es en serio? –

\- Desgraciadamente Lord Salvatore es bastante especial y si lo hacemos enojar sería algo malo para todo el mundo – Respondió Erica

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Kizuna curioso

\- Con la [Autoridad] llamada [Restricción] que obtuvo del [Dios Hereje Vulcano] puede anular todos los dispositivos y conveniencias modernas. La tecnología más avanzada que la del nivel de la edad media es inutilizada dentro de unos pocos kilómetros durante la mitad de un día. E incluso puede anular la tecnología de una ciudad como Milán durante días. No debo decirte que tan desastroso seria eso si se lo hace a [Ataraxia] o todos los [Megafloat] – Contesto la rubia

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] derrotado

\- El duelo será en las ruinas del mediterráneo en Cerdeña – Dijo Erica – Llegaremos a la casa de la [Bruja de Sardinia], Lucretia Zola, donde nos quedaremos hasta que llegue Lord Salvatore –

\- ¿Y cómo piensas que faltemos a la escuela? – Pregunto el moreno

\- No te preocupes el [Comité de Redacción de Historia Oficial], la [Cruz de Bronce Negro] y la [Cruz de Cobre Negro] están preparando todo junto con la [Academia Minerva] – Dijo la [Diavolo Rosso] – Solo debemos llegar allá lo más pronto posible –

\- Si es el caso, dile a Yuri y Ena que lleguen aquí en una hora mientras me doy un baño – Dijo el moreno para ir a donde habia un agujero y unas escaleras que bajo

(Así que por eso no ha estado yendo a su cuarto) Pensó la rubia (Mouuu~…ese Kizuna es un tramposo)

\- 1 hora después –

Las sirvientas del moreno estaban listas siendo que Ena y Yuri vestían como [Hime-Miko] mientras que Erica traía una camisa de tirantes negra, pantalón negro, cinturón de cuero color café, botas de color café, una torera roja con rayas negras y cuello blanco con un listón negro que tiene en el centro una joya del mismo color de sus ojos

El moreno subió desde su habitación siendo que traía un traje y zapatos negros, camisa blanca con corbata, chaleco como un pañuelo de color dorado. Las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron fuertemente puesto que el traje se pegaba a él como una segunda piel además del porte de príncipe y caballero que tenía lo hacía sumamente atractivo ante las mujeres presentes

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Kizuna al ver a las 3 chicas babear y estar como idiotizadas por algo

\- N-Nada – Dijeron las chicas limpiándose el hilo de saliva de las comisuras de sus labios

En ese momento el rango de vision del moreno capta a una joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color con 4 clips que sostenían sus 2/3 de su fleco que estaba dividido en 3 secciones. Luciendo un atuendo de sirvienta

\- ¿Quien es la maid? - Pregunto el moreno curioso

\- Es un honor conocerlo, Kizuna-sama – Dijo la maid – Soy Ariana Hayama Arialdi, aprendiz de la [Cruz de Cobre Negro] y la sirvienta de Erica-sama – haciendo una reverencia

\- El placer es mio - Dijo el moreno correspondiendo la cortesía

\- Erica pon una mano en mi hombro y piensa en el lugar, las demás pongan sus manos en mi espalda o en el otro hombro – Pidió el moreno siendo obedecido por las chicas. La maid y las [Hime-Miko] notaron como la espalda del chico era fuerte y amplia por lo que se sonrojaron. Pero pasaron de la vergüenza a la sorpresa al ver como desaparecían

\- Casa de Lucretia – Cerdeña -

Aparecieron en la entrada de una casa amplia donde el moreno empezó a tocar el timbre hasta que…

*Nunca antes los había visto* Dijo una voz femenina para ver a un gato negro de ojos ámbar - ¿Quién son? –

\- ¿Un gato? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Estamos aquí para el hospedaje que le ofreció al [Séptimo Campione], Kizuna Hida, Lucretia Zola-sama – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿El [Septimo Campione]? – Pregunto el gato de voz femenina escéptica

\- Ay, por el amor a Atenea…- Decía el moreno fastidiado para elevar su [Cosmos] provoco que las nubes de volvieran negras y se liberara una tormenta eléctrica provocando que toda la zona circundante se oyeran los poderosos rugidos de los relámpagos mientras que el mar chocaba violentamente contra las costas de la localidad en forma de una feroz tempestad

\- Está bien, está bien – Dijo el felino – Te creo, ahora sé que eres a quien llaman [El Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]. Vuelve todo como estaba o vas a destruir mi casa con los rayos – para que el chico volviera todo a la calma

\- Sala de la casa –

\- Me disculpo por mis modales – Dijo una mujer muy hermosa con un cuerpo que pondría a modelos en vergüenza: delgada con un pecho grande, de cabello castaño y ojos morados con un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho. Lleva una sexy lencería morada con medias claras a juego – Ser capaz de usar magia vuelve a uno perezoso –

\- Me imagino – Dijo el moreno

\- Es un honor conocer al [Séptimo Campione] – Dijo la mujer para ver el rostro del moreno por lo que se sorprendió puesto que le recordaba a…- ¡¿Á-Áyax?! – exclamo sorprendida

\- ¿Conoce a mi abuelo? – Pregunto el moreno

\- ¡¿T-T-Tu a-a-abuelo?! – Exclamo la castaña de ojos morado impactada

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Erica - ¿Acaso lo conoció? –

\- Si, [Áyax de Sagitario], fue el único guerrero capaz de detener a Verethragna y Melkart protegiendo a Cerdeña hace más de 40 años al sellar esos dioses usando su energía vital, encerrándolos en el limbo - Respondió la identificada como Lucretia – Fue mi primer amor, a pesar de que nos conocimos por poco tiempo –

La rubia, la morena y la castaña de ojos a juego no esperaron que un [Santo] hubiera salvado este lugar como que la bruja de alto rango lo hubiera conocido

\- Pueden quedarse cuanto gusten – Dijo la mujer – Sabes tienes la misma mirada de Áyax cuando se ponía serio, se veía muy varonil – al ver esto Erica jalo a Kizuna para llevarlo a otro lado mientras que la bruja estaba bastante divertida

(Pensar que su nieto también es un [Santo]) Pensaba la castaña al verlo irse (Incluso heredero su porte como sus modales)

\- Más tarde ese día –

Kizuna se encontraba en lo alto de la casa para ver las estrellas mientras brillan las [Constelaciones de Sagitario y Leo] intensamente

\- Desde la gran era del mito, mi familia ha servido a la diosa de la guerra justa, la sabiduría y la luz, Atenea – Dijo el Hida menor – Mi hermana no está atada a este deber puesto que yo herede los dos legados, Lucretia-san –

\- Supiste que estaba aquí – Dijo la mencionada vestida con una bata semi transparente mientras se sienta junto a él – En una noche como esta fue que tu abuelo murió en mis brazos luego de evitar la pelea entre esos dos [Dioses Herejes], me sentí tan impotente puesto que a pesar de ser una [Bruja] y ser considerada como una de las más fuertes, no pude salvar la vida de un valeroso hombre como lo fue Áyax. Nadie supo en esta isla quién fue su salvador y murió en silencio. No ha habido nada más frustrante en mi vida que solo yo ser quien recuerde que el hombre que ame con locura murió por protegerme a mí y a este lugar. Durante años busque a sus hijos y a su hermano para decirle sus últimas palabras pero recientemente supe que murieron, tu tío abuelo en batalla contra Tifón, tu padre de una enfermedad terminal y tu tío protegiendo a la [Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia] hace 3 años –

\- ¿Y esas eran? – Pregunto el moreno

\- "Hijos míos, perdónenme por ser el peor padre del mundo" – Recitaba Lucretia mientras las lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro – "Espero que algún día puedan saber el por qué he muerto y me puedan conceder la expiación del pecado de no estar a su lado viéndolos crecer. Ilias cuida a tu hermano y Sisyphus apoya a Ilias, son el único hermano que tienen. Espero que Káiser los cuide bien y los entrene con diligencia, su estrella siempre estará marcada por la muerte pero nunca olviden que luchamos por la verdad y la justicia como protegemos a nuestra diosa como lo ha hecho nuestra familia durante tiempos inmemoriales. No teman, siempre que tenga esperanza, se pondrán levantar una y otra vez. Los amo y estoy orgulloso de ustedes incluso antes de que sean hombres de bien"…ese fue el mensaje –

Kizuna derramaba lágrimas puesto que esas palabras le llegaron al corazón y pensar que todo este tiempo las recordó, era algo que le agradecía a la bruja de todo corazón

\- Ne, Kizuna-kun – Dijo Lucretia

\- ¿Qué pasa? Lucretia-san – Dijo el mencionada

– No entiendo por qué tienen que pelear hasta que los maten – Respondió la bruja – Los chicos de tu edad viven la vida más fácil, aun siendo tan mayor, nunca he podido entender por qué tuvo que morir Áyax sabiendo que nadie lo llamara héroe o lo recordaran como tal. Es como si fuera polvo que se lleva el viento –

\- Lucretia-san…puedo entender un poco lo que siente – Dijo el moreno para posar su brazo en el hombro de la mujer – Si le soy sincero, a veces he querido vivir la vida fácil que menciona. Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de poder llevar a cabo esa vida, algo que no puedo renunciar…ese es mi destino y debo seguirlo, no puedo cambiar mi vida -

\- Kizuna-kun…- Dijo la mujer al oírlo decir algo tan maduro

\- Mi tío Sísifo me dijo una vez que todos los humanos debían vivir bajo la estrella en la que nacieron – Decía el moreno mientras miraba al cielo – Algunos nacen con estrellas de buena suerte y otros con estrella de mala suerte. Lo único que puedo decir es que daré lo mejor de mí, cualquiera que sea mi estrella. La verdad es que no tengo miedo de que me maten o resulte herido en alguna batalla, volví de la muerte y me convertí en [Campione]. Debo ser valiente por el bien de usted y de las personas en el mundo que sufren de la mezquindad del [Universo Alternativo]. Puede que le sea difícil comprender esto pero es el camino que fue elegido por mi estrella, es el legado de mi familia y lo llevo con orgullo como con diligencia -

La castaña de ojos morados vio como el moreno tenía una mirada rebosante de confianza y sin titubeos o dudas, era la misma mirada que tenía su amado Áyax antes de morir y decirle "Este es el adiós, puede que no vuelva de este batalla pero al menos los detendré, mandándolos a un lugar donde jamás vuelvan a molestar". Sin que lo notara, al menos la bruja, Erica, Ena, Yuri y Ariana escucharon la conversación por lo que comprendieron una milésima parte de lo que significa ser un [Santo]

\- Al día siguiente – Ruinas de Cerdeña -

Kizuna se encontraba con una ropa ligera que consistía en una camisa azul rey sin mangas con unas vendas del mismo color en el brazo izquierdo y un cubre bocas negro atado en el brazo derecho, pantalón gris claro con tennis negros. Con el chico se encontraban Lucretia, Yuri, Ena y Erica como Liliana a lo lejos por lo que la rubia sonrió de forma disimulada. Pero para su sorpresa aparecieron cierto par de dioses junto con Mii, Syd y un hombre alto que alcanza los dos metros, su cabello es de color verde llegando a sus hombros y tiene un par de largas patillas entrando en forma de punta a su cara igual que su barba vestido con una armadura morada con bronce y picos en las hombreras. Además de la hermosa prometida de Kizuna, Rossweisse Nornas. Las doncellas y la bruja se inclinaron ante ellos para que Erica preguntara…

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí, [Atenea]-sama... [Odín]-sama? –

\- Venimos a ver la pelea de mi prometido contra el [Campione] Salvatore-sama – Respondió la valkyria

\- ¡¿Tu prometido?! – Exclamaron Erica, Ena, Yuri y Lucretia celosas

\- ¿Y quién es él? – Pregunto la morena curiosa al ver al grandulón

\- Soy [Thor de de Phecda de la estrella Gamma], soy un [God Warrior] – Respondió el peli verde de patillas

\- ¿[God Warrior]? – Pregunto Yuri para que se activara su [Visión Espiritual] - _**Son los guerreros de más alto rango de la [Tierra de Asgard], protectores del dios Odín que resguardan la tierra del padre de todos. Se encuentran al servicio del representante de dicho dios en la [Tierra de Asgard], Hilda de Polaris**_ -

\- Así que esa es la famosa [Visión Espiritual] – Dijo Odín

*Por fin conozco al famoso [Séptimo Campione] que es un [Santo de Atenea]* Dijo una voz dejando ver un joven italiano rubio de ojos azules con piel bronceada vestido con una camisa azul un poco desabotonada, bermudas café claro, sandalias negras, con anillo colgando de su cuello, lentes de sol arriba de su cabeza y una funda en su espalda – Soy Salvatore Doni, el [Sexto Campione] –

\- _**[Encounter Another Field]**_ (Encuentro en los Sueños)… Acabemos con esto, tengo muchas responsabilidades como para perder mí tiempo contigo – Dijo el moreno poniéndose en posición de combate activando los guanteletes y la protección de las piernas de una armadura estándar que uso en sus tiempo de aprendiz mientras que el rubio saco de la funda una espada de hoja ancha para levantarla mientras libera un aura rosa

\- _**[¡Por la presente juro, que prohíbo la existencia de las cosas que no se pueden cortar!]**_ – Dijo el identificado como Salvatore para que su brazo sea cubierto con plata para empezar a atacar al moreno que detuvo la espada usando una de las extremidades superiores quedando sorprendido al ver una espada de hoja que combina la de una espada normal y una katana hecha de oro y plata con una figura parecida a la de una corona en su empuñadura hacia atrás con un rubí en el centro y una espada exterior brillante alrededor de su hoja física

\- Esa es…- Decía el identificado como Syd

\- Si es la [Excalibur] de Kizuna – Respondió la deidad griega – Kizuna es el único [Santo Dorado] que conoce las técnicas de sus demás camaradas –

Kizuna desaparece y aparece nuevamente para que el cuerpo del rubio quedara con varios cortes mientras que el moreno se encuentra a espaldas de él

\- _**¡[Tajo sin sombra]!**_ – Dijo Kizuna

\- Esto termino – Dijo Rossweisse al ver como Salvatore no se movía

\- Te equivocas – Dijo Erica seriamente – Esto solo acaba de comenzar -

\- _**¡[Oh sangre del dragón malvado Fafnir, concédeme el destino de la invulnerabilidad]!**_ – Recito Doni para que sus heridas se cierren

\- ¿Que fue eso? – Pregunto Sigmund – Parecia como si…- comento asombrado pero fue interrumpido

\- [Hombre de Acero] – Respondió la rubia italiana – Es una [Autoridad] que obtuvo al matar al legendario héroe nórdico Siegfried, lo que le da un cuerpo tan duro y tan pesado como el acero y realza su defensa –

\- Debo decir que no esperaba que tu brazo fuera tan afilado como una espada – Dijo el [Campione] Italiano pero sintió un gran dolor - (¿Pero qué…?) – Viendo como tenía una leve estocada a la altura de su corazón – (¡¿Cómo supo de mi punto débil?!)

\- Tras dar muerte al Dragón Fafnir, Siegfried se bañó en su sangre y gracias a eso se hizo invulnerable. Pero una hoja se quedó pegada en su espalda, a la altura del corazón, antes de recibir el baño, quedando esa zona desprotegida – Explico Kizuna – Tal parece que ese es talón de Aquiles lo heredaste junto con la [Autoridad] –

\- No pensé que supieras eso – Dijo el rubio para liberar nuevamente el aura rosa – _**¡[Oh brazo de plata, bajo este juramento, te conviertas en la hoja invencible]!**_ – aumentando el tamaño y la longitud de la espada para que ataque al moreno que detuvo el ataque pero libero una explosión que creo una gran cortina de humo que preocupo a las chicas. Pero de pronto vieron cómo se eleva una esfera gigante negra hecha de rayos negros mientras que el [Santo] estaba como si nada

\- _**¡[Thunder Black Rotation]!**_ (Rotación del Trueno Negro) – Exclamo el moreno

\- Impresionante – Dijo el [Campione] Italiano mientras ve como el moreno traza con sus manos una forma para que se manifieste una [Pantalla Cósmica] donde aparece la [Constelación de Pegaso]

\- _**¡[Pegasasu Ryuu Sei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) – Exclamo el moreno para que desde su puño proyecte una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido mientras chocan contra el cuerpo del rubio que no le hacía nada pero poco a poco sentía como el ataque del moreno era más intenso al punto de que sentía como los golpes le dolían por lo que sin que se lo esperara salió volando mientras choca contra un muro que se le vino abajo

\- Asombroso – Dijo la hechicera de la [Cruz de Cobre Negro] – El repelió con ese ataque el [Hombre de Acero] de Lord Salvatore –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- Fue el _**[Pegasasu Ryuu Sei Ken]**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) – Respondió la [Saintia] – Es una técnica considerada legendaria entre los [Santos de Atenea] y es la firma del legendario [Seiya de Pegaso], el [Asesino de Dioses] –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los presentes excepto Thor y Syd puesto que habían probado su poder mientras que Rossweisse estaba fascinada por la fuerza de su futuro esposo

\- Ahahahahaha – Rio Salvatore saliendo como si nada – Eres el mejor oponente que tenido desde que me convertí en [Campione]… _**¡[Oh brillo resplandeciente, libera las llamas]!**_ \- haciendo crecer su espada hasta el espacio donde alcanzo unos meteoros que entraban en la órbita y los lanzo contra el moreno

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamo Yuri al ver la lluvia de asteroides

\- No tengo opción, espero que Atenea me perdone – Dijo el [Santo Dorado] - ¡Ruge, [Cosmos]!... ¡RUGE COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Kizuna para elevar su [Cosmoenergía] hasta su clímax por lo que todo el terreno fue cubierto por el fulgor dorado mientras se ven las imágenes de varios guerreros espartanos que golpean el suelo con sus lanzas como escudos y claman…

 _ ***¡Gritos!**_

 _ **¡Es la angustia de los enemigos!**_

 _ **¡Regocíjense!**_

 _ **¡Viva la diosa de la guerra justa y la protectora de la tierra, Atenea!**_

 _ **¡Viva la corte de los [Santos Dorados]!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Al [Campione] Salvatore Doni y a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Kizuna!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!***_

En ese momento los ojos de Kizuna de volvieron azules hielo con la pupila felina de color blanco brillante mientras que sus caninos crecían haciéndose notorios, sus uñas crecían, tenía unas ojeras negras y su cabello le llegaba al cuello mientras sigue acumulando aura en él, al punto de que su cuerpo resplandece con una luz dorada mientras sigue ardiendo su [Cosmos] sin detenerse

\- Atenea eso es…- Decía Odín impresionado

\- Si, es el arte secreto creado por mi hermano Ares, el [Cosmos Berserker] – Dijo la peli lila

\- ¿[Cosmos Berserker]? – Pregunto la rubia Italiana

\- Es un arte en la cual el guerrero obtiene un gran poder al superar sus límites al usar como gatillo la furia, ira, odio, rencor y sentimientos poderosos como esos. Entre más furia tenga el usuario más poder obtendrá para luchar. Sin embargo, el usuario puede perder el control convirtiéndose en una bestia sedienta de sangre y no se detendrá hasta que mate el último rastro de vida en el campo de guerra, no le importa si son niños, mujeres o ancianos…eso no lo detendrá con tal de acabar con la vida de su enemigo ignorando el dolor, fatiga, estrés o la pérdida de un apéndice del cuerpo – Respondió Sasha – Es por eso que le prohibí usar a mis [Santos] esa técnica desde la era del mito pero Kizuna ha sabido controlarlo por lo que él es la excepción a esta regla -

El mencionado libera relámpagos oscuros que atrapan en el rango de su ataque a las rocas espaciales

\- _**¡[Lightning Void]!**_ (Relampago del Vacío) - Exclamo elmoreno usando esta técnica en la cual se libera Relámpagos Oscuros en un vórtice de tres halos con terminación en punta que genera un vació absoluto, para luego golpear con el inmenso poder del ataque que está al nivel de la _**[Athena Exclamation]**_ (Exclamación de Athena) con el cual destruye a los meteoros sin dejar nada de estos

\- **Es hora de acabar con esto, Salvatore** – Dijo el moreno poniendo su mano en escuadra – _**[Eclipse Calibur]**_ (Eclipse de Calibur) –

El rubio fue contra el moreno mientras que este se preparaba para su ataque final

\- _**[Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi: Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki]**_ (Técnica Secreta del Estilo de la Honorable Espada que surca el Cielo: Resplandor del Dragón que surca los cielos) – Susurro el moreno para correr hacia el adversario y emplear uno de sus brazos como si fuera a desenvainar una espada. Con el pie derecho adelante para evitar un corte en la pierna, dando un paso extra por lo que obtiene una aceleración distinta a la técnica de desenfunde con esa aceleración creando un poderoso impacto chocando su "espada" con la de Salvatore. Pero lo que no sabía el rubio es que si el enemigo detiene o elude el sablazo la fuerza generada es tal que provoca que se cree un vacío delante del luchador este vacío generado sumado a la fuerza centrífuga de la técnica atrae al enemigo privándole de moverse libremente, mientras el moreno ha dado una vuelta completa y lanza un segundo golpe que tiene una fuerza acumulada del doble del anterior mandándolo a volar mientras cae pesadamente al suelo

\- ¿Termino? – Pregunto la rubia viendo como el moreno volvia a la normalidad y las ruinas que habían sido dañadas en el proceso del combate estaban como si nada

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Interrogo Thor

\- _**[Encounter Another Field]**_ (Encuentro en los Sueños) – Respondió la rubia italiana – Permite manifestar los sueños, ilusiones e imaginación de Kizuna para volverla realidad al punto de que es imposible saber que si es verdad o fantasía –

\- Ha….Ha…Fuu…este tipo es un dolor en el trasero provocado por un grano entre los glúteos – Comento Kizuna algo cansado para ir frente a su diosa e hincarse – Me disculpo por usar el [Cosmos Berserker] ante su presencia, mi señora Atenea, estoy listo para recibir mi castigo –

\- Levanta el rostro, Kizuna – Dijo la mencionada – Has probado y luchado con valor sin usar tu [Cosmos] hasta ese ataque que podía dañarnos, por eso no tienes nada por que pedir disculpas -

\- Cuarto de Kizuna – Al día siguiente

El capitán de [Amaterasu] llegaba a su cuarto luego de un largo y se metió a bañarse para luego ir a preparar el desayuno de Yurishia y Aine hasta que oyó una voz por lo que suspiro pesadamente

*Mmmmm* Se escuchó el ronroneo de una voz femenina para que se viera a una hermosa rubia italiana que estaba desnuda en su cama – Oye, Kizuna…¿Podrías traerme un cappuccino, por favor? –

\- Yare, Yare Daze – Dijo Kizuna - ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? – pregunto tajantemente

\- Rápido, no me gusta a menos que hierva de caliente – Dijo la rubia con una mirada seductora y al mismo tiempo somnolienta

\- Si quieres café, hay unos sobres en la alacena, creo que tenía de cappuccino – Dijo el moreno – Así que párate y hazlo, holgazana de quinta –

\- Que grosero eres – Mascullo Erica molesta para querer atacar al moreno con su espada pero no podía hacerlo por que recordaba que él era inmune a ataques físicos e incluso podía matarla de un golpe si lo desea.

\- Ya que estas aqui, Arianna-san, por favor prepara el cappuccino de tu ama para que me deje hacer el desayuno y tráele algo de ropa –

\- Si, Kizuna-sama – Dijo la identificada como Arianna

\- Salón de 2-1 – 8:00 am -

Kizuna entraba con el bastón ingles que usaba siendo escoltado por Hayuru que se encontraba realmente preocupada por la salud de su capitán

\- Gracias, Himekawa-san…no te hubieras molestado al escoltarme desde mi habitación hasta el salón – Agradeció el Hida menor

\- No es nada, Hida-kun, aun estas débil por el coma – Dijo la mencionada para que todas les dieran espacio y el moreno se sentara en su lugar – Ahora que lo pienso ¿porque hay 11 asientos libres? - llega Sakisaka-sensei

\- Por favor, todo el mundo a sentarse – Dijo la peli morada perezosamente – Antes que nada quiero darle la bienvenida nuevamente a Hida-kun que se acaba de recuperar del coma que sufrió por su valeroso esfuerzo como diligencia al proteger al [Reino de Novoselic] de una invasión del [Universo Alternativo] a pesar de sus lesiones internas –

 _ **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**_

Todas las alumnas del salón aplaudían mientras daban una sonrisa sincera puesto que poco a poco veían que sus prejuicios eran errados mientras que las de [Amaterasu] sonreían debido a que su líder estaba bien y de regreso en [Ataraxia]

\- También tengo dos anuncios que hacer – Dijo Sakasaki-sensei – Como han visto tenemos asientos vacíos debido a que tenemos nuevas estudiantes como dos nuevas maestras que estarán dando clases a este grupo –

En ese momento pasa una mujer joven de apariencia amistosa que tiene ojos verdes. Su cabello color castaño rojizo está atado en una larga cola de caballo con un coletero rosa. Viste una chaqueta blanca con las mangas arremangadas, una camisa rosa y un chaleco negro, una falda delgada negra, medias negras y tacones negros.

Luego de ella apareció una joven con un largo cabello blanco plateado adornado con dos cintas rosas a los lados de su cabeza y ojos azules que tiene un cuerpo de súper modelo. Lleva un traje formal con falda

Las alumnas estaban deslumbradas por la belleza de ambas mujeres mientras que cierto moreno estaba bastante desconcertado hasta el punto de que tenía un tic en su ceja derecha

\- ¿Kizuna?– Pregunto Yurishia al ver a su novio con ese rostro

\- Ella es Chisa Yukizome-sensei que estudio en la [Academia Palestra] y fue maestra en la [Academia Maijima], ella se encargara de las materias de matemáticas y lógica – Dijo la profesora titular presentando a la castaña rojiza – Y ella es Rossweisse Nornas-sensei, es de los países escandinavos, a pesar de su edad (19 años) ella termino la Universidad en su natal Noruega como se encargara de impartir las materias de educación cívica y estrategia de combate -

(¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!) Exclamo el moreno al ver a las dos mujeres pero como si no fuera suficiente….

Pasaron las alumnas nuevas que eran bastante conocidas para Kizuna, el moreno no pensó que ellas realmente se transferirían aquí, en especial 3 de ellas

\- Chicas preséntense – Dijo la peli morada para que las chicas se presentaran frente a la clase

\- Mucho gusto soy Kyoko Kirigiri – Se presentó una chica relativamente alta, bella, con los ojos morados y una tez pálida. Ella lleva suelto su cabello color lavanda y con una trenza a un lado, atada con una cinta de color negro. Lleva el uniforme femenino de la academia junto a unos guantes negros hechos a la medida

\- Un placer, soy Sayaka Maizono – Se presentó una chica que tiene el cabello de color azul oscuro suelto con tres pasadores en la parte delantera de su cabello, ojos color azul oscuro, usa delineador de ojos y rubor lo que sugiere que ella usa maquillaje para ayudar a mantener su aspecto. Lleva el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Mi-Mikan Tsumiki – Se presentó tímidamente una chica de cabello color ciruela largo, el cual lo lleva muy disparejo como es notado en su flequillo, y sus ojos son de color morado grisáceo, se puede apreciar que tiene un lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Luce el uniforme femenino de la academia, el cual es resalta su figura

\- ¿Cómo están todos? Soy Ibuki Mioda – Se presentó de manera algo informal una chica pálida de ojos rosas. Ella tiene un estilo muy rockero que incluye piercings, ropa rasgada y muchos accesorios. Ella tiene en su muslo izquierdo una gran cicatriz (la cual es un tatuaje) que casi no se ve por las mayas del traje. Su pelo es largo y de muchos colores (blanco, negro, azul y rosa). Algunos de sus mechones de pelo están enrollados en dos cuernos en su cabeza. Viste el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia

\- Es un placer conocerlos a todas, soy Sonia Nevermind – Se presentó de forma cortes una chica de piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos cian brillantes como estrellas y un pelo fascinante, ella emana de sí un aura que cautiva a cualquiera que la vea. Luce el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Boun Giorno! - Saludo una chica adolescente de origen italiano con el cabello rubio brillante largo con dos listones negros a los lados de su cabeza y la parte superior de este es similar a una corona. Tiene una figura que provocativa con pechos generosos, una mirada a través de sus ojos azules que atrapa a los hombres con una suave y delicada voz que luce el uniforme femenino de la academia – Mi nombre es Erica Brandelli – haciendo una reverencia

\- Hola a todos, soy Ena Seishuuin – Dijo una joven muy hermosa con el pelo largo de color negro junto con exóticos ojos rojos. Tiene una figura atlética pero con un busto generoso. Luce el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Mucho gusto a todos, soy Yuri Mariya – Dijo una joven muy hermosa de cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color que tiene dos largo mechones que son sujetos por dos telas y el cabello atado en la parte inferior el mismo con un flequillo de corte estilo hime. Luce el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sasha Auditore – Dijo una hermosa chica de gran belleza y cuerpo voluptuoso pero simétrico, su cabello es color lila siendo sus ojos de color verdes. Luce el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Me presento, soy Alicia Mii Benethol - Dijo una chica que tiene cabello rubio y ondulado legándole hasta los hombros. Es de contextura delgada y alta, tiene ojos de color azul oscuro con un tono violáceo. Viste el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Soy Katya Lautremont – Dijo joven de bella apariencia, de cabello rubio opaco que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color verde, su es piel igualmente pálida. Viste el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Mucho gusto a todos, soy Tomoe Tachibana – Dijo una joven voluptuosa que tiene el pelo de color azul marino con una cinta amarilla atada al lado de su pelo. Ella tiene ojos de color naranja-marrón y una tez de piel clara. Viste el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Soy Lilith Bristol – Dijo una joven voluptuosa y hermosa de ojos azul zafiro y labios rojos. Ella tiene el pelo rubio largo, tez blanca que da a entender su procedencia. Lleva una cinta roja en la parte posterior de la cabeza con el estilo de su peinado. Viste el uniforme femenino de la academia

\- Mucho gusto a todos, soy Imari Nagakura – Dijo una joven atlética de generoso pecho y gran belleza como irradia entusiasmo y vitalidad. Tiene el pelo largo de color castaño dorado que está atado en una cola de caballo en la parte de atrás con una cinta, ojos verdes y piel blanca

\- Ellas 6 eran parte del equipo [Orión] de la [Academia de Defensa Táctica Minerva] – Explico la profesora Sakisaka pero lo que no espero dijera - Todas ellas desde ahora son parte de [Amaterasu]… – con un tonito sugerente

En ese momento el moreno se quedó como en shock para que las chicas empezaran a hablar pestes de él como otras lo defendían puesto que suponían que tenían una buena razón para que ellas estén aquí, en especial cierta idol rockera, y cierta princesa

\- Antes que nada quiero dejar en claro a todas y quiero que lo sepan los varones de la academia – Dijo Erica – Ya le he prometido mi futuro a alguien…y esa persona es Kizuna Hida – dejando a todos impactados mientras que Aine y Yurishia estaba enojadas

\- Yare Yare Daze – Dijo el moreno puesto que sabía que pasaría ahora puesto que ya empezaba a escuchar los murmullos

\- ¡No es justo, yo debía decir eso! – Exclamo Lilith

\- Erica-san se me adelanto – Dijo Sonia molesta

\- La única esposa de Kizuna voy a ser yo – Dijo Rossweisse

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru como el resto de la clase para que se iniciara una discusión entre las 14 chicas que el moreno trataba o trato de parar sin resultado aparente

\- Más tarde ese día –

Kizuna se encontraba en un templo que había creado usando el _**[Encounter Another Fields]**_ (Encuentro en los Sueños) donde se encontraba él junto con un hombre de cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo baja, ojos negros con lentes y vestido de traje de oficina negro con la piel morena. Este hombre era un representante del [Comité de Redacción de Historia Oficial], Amakasu Touma

*Disculpen la espera* Dijo una voz dejando ver a Yuri vestida como una [Hime-Miko] pero en lugar de rojo era de color verde

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto el moreno que durante este tiempo se encontraba en meditación Zen - ¿Puedo saber para que fui llamado? – pregunto curiosamente

\- Ou-sama… – Decía Yuri haciendo el moreno se pare frente a ella sin que se diera cuenta cuando se movió quedando frente a frente

\- Por favor no me llames así, no soy un [Rey], solo un [Santo de Atenea] – Pidió el moreno – Me hace sentir incomodo que me traten como si fuera algo así como un supremo comandante cuando no busco eso…¿Podrías tratarme como un amigo?...después de todo estamos ambos en [Amaterasu] –

\- No podría…- Dijo la castaña tímidamente

\- ¿Qué tal si al menos usas mi nombre? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Si, si tú insistes, H-Hida-san – Dijo Yuri algo nerviosa

\- Gracias – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa que sonrojo fuertemente a la joven - ¿Y de que querías hablar conmigo? – pregunto yendo al punto

\- Ah, quería informarle acerca de Erica Brandelli de la [Cruz de Cobre Negro] – Dijo Amakasu

\- Si es el caso, te escucharte – Dijo el moreno mientras tocas su hombro – Puesto que tus palabras son honestas –

\- Empezando desde el inicio, a Erica Brandelli se le conoce como el [Demonio Rojo] – Dijo el moreno de la coleta

\- Sala de Entrenamiento Gravitacional de Kizuna –

El moreno se encontraba realizando Tai Chi mientras pensaba sobre lo que hablo con el shinobi (Nota: En la novela de Campione se dice que Amakasu es un experto en Ninjutsu, Shugendo y Onmyodo)

Flashback

\- ¿[Demonio Rojo]? – Pregunto el [Santo Dorado]

\- [Diavolo Rosso], en Italiano – Respondió Amakasu – Aun a sus 16 años, se dice que sus ojos seductores roban el corazón de un hombre al instante, su incomparable figura enciende los deseos ocultos de cualquier varón y una hermosa como clara voz que es inolvidable en el segundo que la escuchas… – mientras hace una coreografía bastante perturbadora

(Y tú necesitas salir con alguien) Pensó el moreno mientras hacia una cara gracia al ver la escena frente a él

\- Y nunca ha dejado que un hombre le ponga el dedo encima – Dijo el ninja

\- Si es el caso…¿Qué piensas que busca de mí? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Es lo que me he estado preguntado – Respondió el hombre - ¿Qué paso para que se fijara en ti? –

\- La respuesta que tratas de buscar no la tengo puesto que yo estuve en coma – Respondió el moreno – La única cosa que tengo en mente es…-

\- ¿Que eres un [Campione] y un [Santo de Atenea]? – Dijo Amakasu

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Pregunto Yuri

\- Que la [Cruz de Cobre Negro] la está utilizando para atraerlo a su organización – Respondió el shinobi – Quieren que lo seduzca -

\- Es la misma conclusión que llegue – Dijo Kizuna – Sin embargo…-

\- ¿Sin embargo? – Preguntaron la miko y el hombre

\- Mi sexto sentido me dice que aunque todo embona para llegar a esa conclusión, esa última pieza no es parte de este rompecabezas – Respondió el moreno – Puede que me cuestionen pero los [Santos] desde que despertamos nuestro poder, el [6° sentido] o intuición se hace más agudo -

Fin del Flashback

(Mi sexto sentido me dice que ella no es del tipo de mujeres que siguen una orden como esa) Pensaba el Hida menor realizando los últimos movimientos de su rutina para luego ponerse sobre dos dedos y caminar – Realmente odio atenerme a lo que veo puesto que siempre hay algo que se desconoce por lo que se dan los malos entendidos, además no es del tipo de personas que haría eso...y antes de que digas algo, acabo de sentir tu presencia desde que empecé a entrenar – desactivando la maquina gravitacional

\- Ara, veo que eres perceptivo – Dijo la rubia italiana que aparecía detrás del CPU de la habitación puesto que no se había podido levantar por la gravedad aumentada

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto el moreno mientras se secaba con una toalla siendo mirado por Erica que veía como el sudor recorría sus bien trabajados músculos abdominales

\- Somos novios – Respondió la chica poniéndose frente al moreno que la miraba estoicamente – Es obvio que debemos pasar tiempo juntos. Mooou~…no puedo creer que saliste corriendo después de clases… – pero fue interrumpida

\- Yo solamente tengo dos novias que se llaman Aine Chidorigafuchi y Yurishia Farandole – Respondió el moreno molestando a la rubia - ¿Cómo me encontraste? –

\- Le pregunte a Sylkcut-chan donde estabas y me dijo que aquí te encontraría – Respondió Erica – Hablo algo sobre una misión especial -

(Sylvia-chan es una niña diligente con su trabajo pero es demasiado inocente para ser engañada por este zorro astuto) Pensó el moreno - ¿Qué estas tramando? – ganando una mirada confundida de la chica

\- ¿A qué viene ese comentario? – Pregunto la chica mientras ve como su capitán sostiene pilares griegos de marfil

\- No sé quién te ordeno hacer esto – Respondió el moreno – Pero no deberías intentar seducir a alguien que apenas conoces y ni si quiera sabes si te gusta o no. Además de que tiene dos relaciones y un compromiso –

La rubia miro al moreno que tenía una mirada seria y tajante mientras que se concentraba completamente en su entrenamiento. En gran medida, Erica estaba enojada pero al mismo tiempo fascinada puesto que él era tan diferente a ella. Mientras que ella era una holgazana cuando no estaba en su labor, en cambio, él siempre se encontraba entrenando desde antes del amanecer y terminaba hasta el final del día. Hace las labores domésticas de su habitación, prepara la cena para sus subordinadas y duerme para ser el primero que se levanta

\- Ya veo. Entiendo – Dijo Erica bajando la cabeza – Entonces, pasemos un último día juntos – pidió con una mirada dulce adornada con un bello sonrojo

\- … –

Kizuna no dijo nada mientras terminaba su rutina para mirar a la rubia que noto como tenía en sus ojos una mirada contundente, la cual no dejaba huecos en su defensa

\- Coliseo Romano – Italia –

Kizuna y Arianna se encontraban frente al Coliseo de la Italia original y no el [Mega Float]. Este lugar había sido liberado por Kizuna junto con su maestro Hakurei del [Universo Alternativo] pero todo a costa de la vida del [Santo de Altar] que se enfrentó a la máxima máquina de ese imperio como cerró la [Entrada] con su energia vital

\- ¿Kizuna-sama? – Pregunto la maid al ver como los ojos del [Santo] mostraban tristeza y nostalgia

\- ¿Dónde está Erica? – Pregunto el moreno cambiando de tema

\- Parece que la reunión de Erica-sama está tardando más de lo esperado – Respondió la aprendiz de la [Cruz de Cobre Negro] – Ella quería que la esperase aquí -

\- Entiendo – Dijo el capitán de [Amaterasu] para irse

\- ¡¿K-Kizuna-sama?! – Exclamo la sirvienta

\- Debo de ir a un lado, no me sigas – Ordeno firmemente el [León Dorado]

\- Si…- Dijo la sirvienta quedadamente mientras ve al [Campione-Santo] alejándose

\- Tumba de Hakurei de Altar –

Kizuna había ido por unas flores para adentrarse en una zona secreta del coliseo que nadie conocía, en la cual se encontraba un _**[Freezing Coffin]**_ (Ataúd de Hielo) que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre anciano dentro. El [Santo de Leo] dejo las flores sobre el hielo mientras realizo una oración

\- Pensar que ha pasado poco más de un lustro desde su partida, maestro – Dijo el moreno – Gracias a usted, esta tierra volvió a ser prospera –

\- En los alrededores del Coliseo –

El Hida menor volvía a donde debía esperar a la rubia que lo trajo hasta pero de pronto sintió una presencia mientras que el ambiente de volvió de color negativo

* **¿Tu eres el nuevo asesino de dioses que es un [Santo]?** * Pregunto una voz para que voltee Kizuna y vea a una chica en su adolescencia de cuerpo loli con el pelo blanco y ojos de color violeta, vestida con un uniforme de la escuela que consiste en un suéter sin mangas beige, camisa de manga larga con un listón azul atado en el cuello, falda azul marino con medias a juego, zapatos escolares negros y un gorro de lana en la cabeza - **Un extranjero… Así como yo** –

\- Pallas – Susurro el moreno con una mirada seria

\- **¿Qué harás?** – Pregunto la deidad mientras se encontraba detrás de él para cuando voltea este se encuentra sobre un marco – **En el momento en que desee recuperar la posesión de la serpiente…no siento que no sea inevitable el que luchemos. Sin embargo, si es lo que deseas, acepto ese reto con todo lo que tengo** –

-…- El moreno no dijo nada mientras elevaba su [Cosmos] – Lo lamento pero aun no es tiempo de que luchemos, Pallas. Esta tierra apenas se recupera, tal vez a una diosa como tú no le importe pero al menos ten algo de respeto por los esfuerzos que sus habitantes hacen para que su hogar nuevamente vuelva al brillo que tenía en antaño –

\- **Letargo** – Dijo la diosa – **Entiendo. Entonces me marcho. Pero asesino de dioses, eres un mentiroso** -

\- ¿Pensar que una [Diosa Hereje] como tu Pallas me llamaría mentiroso? – Dijo el moreno con sarcasmo

\- **Alguien que no puede disfrutar las peleas, no puede volverse un asesino de dioses** \- Dijo Pallas apareciendo varios búhos que fueron hacia el moreno

\- Tengo un código de honor que no me hace convertirme en un idiota ególatra como los demás [Campione] que has conocido – Dijo el moreno liberando una ráfaga de aire que hace eleva a los búhos viendo como la niña desapareció - (Nos volveremos a ver las caras, eso es seguro) –

*¿Qué pasa?* Pregunto una voz para que el moreno viera a…

\- Ah, eres tú, Erica – Respondió el moreno mientras la rubia miraba en donde estaba el marco para que el moreno viera a 3 hombres, uno alto de barba pequeña en línea y cabello largo, un hombre de túnica negra y mascara, por ultimo un hombre moreno calvo con un monóculo

\- Tú debes ser el [Séptimo Campione] y [Santo Ateniense] – Dijo el hombre alto

\- Kizuna Hida-sama ¿correcto? – Dijo el enmascarado

\- Es un placer conocerlo – Dijo el hombre del monóculo haciendo una reverencia – También queríamos agradecerle a [Atenea]-sama por que dos de sus [Santos] recuperaron nuestra tierra hace más de 5 años -

\- ¿Quiénes son estas personas? – Pregunto el [Santo]

\- Miembros de la Sociedad de Magia que representa a Italia – Respondió la rubia – Insistieron conocerte. Querían ver que tan fuerte eres – invocando sobre ella un círculo mágico

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto el moreno

\- _**¡[León de Acero, y su predecesor, el [Corazón de León]**_ – apareciendo desde el círculo la cabeza de un león - _**¡[Presta atención al juramento hecho por este caballero Erica Blandelli]!**_ – mete la mano en la boca del león cuando la abre la bestia de acero - _**¡[Eso que es la esencia de batalla, revélate en mis manos!]**_...¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Tomando su espada y dando media vuelta mientras esta bañada la luz creando un rastro luminoso para ponerse firme con el arma frente a ella – Es hora de luchar… _ **¡[Cuore Di Leone]!**_ \- para atacar al moreno que desapareció y apareció frente a su abdomen donde puso la mano creando una onda de energía que la mano volando contra la pared dejándola empotrada contra la pared para caer de rodillas

\- Hm…- Kizuna dejo salir un suspiro de la nariz

(No vacilo a la hora de atacar) Pensó Erica mientras ve los ojos del moreno con un claro instinto asesino para que escupa sangre (¿Realmente pensaba matarme con ese ataque?) mirando el líquido vital del suelo

\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Dije que probaría tu valor – Respondió la rubia

\- ¿Esto es necesario? – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

\- No tengo elección – Respondió la rubia con una mirada confiada y arrogante – Se necesita una pelea real para dejar salir tu poder –

– Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿alguna vez has estado segura de que una bestia no te morderá estando frente a ti? – Pregunto el moreno con un rostro sombrío y una mirada afilada - Yo no he visto una bestia así –

\- _**¡[[Cuore di Leone]…Te confío a ti el campo de batalla]!**_ – Recito la rubia mientras aparece un círculo mágico sobre ella para lanzar su arma a este de donde surgía un león de acero – _**¡[León de Acero, despedázalo]!… ¡[Perforalo]!…¡[Y aplástalo en tus mandíbulas]!**_ – la bestia de acero va contra el [Santo] que solo suspiro para mirarla directamente a la cara por lo que se inclinó ante este

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Erica

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Pregunto el hombre de la máscara – Se supone que _**[Cuore di Leone]**_ solo obedece a su maestro. Pero ahora…-

\- Se ha sometido ante él – Dijo el hombre alto - ¿Es una de sus [Autoridades]? –

\- Desgraciadamente incluso yo desconozco cuales son las [Autoridades] que obtuvo al matar a Eris – Respondió Erica – Él no las ha mostrado todas, solo el poder de su brazo que es tan afilado que se igual al [Brazo de Plata] de Lord Salvatore que llama [Excalibur], una habilidad que le permite volver realidad los sueños como es _**[Encounter Another Fields]**_ (Encuentro en los Sueños) y su arma más terrible como es _**[Cocytus]**_ que congela el alma de la víctima -

\- Adelante sigamos con la batalla – Ordeno Kizuna para que la espada se convierta en una ráfaga de energía con cabeza de león y lo ataque mientras que el moreno lo esquiva como si fuera en cámara lenta

\- ¡Que velocidad! – Dijo el enmascarado

\- Kizuna es capaz de viajar a la velocidad de la luz e incluso a la velocidad quantum pero esta última deja un gran estrés en su cuerpo – Explico la rubia

\- Es cierto que no hay muchos [Campiones] con tantas habilidades como él – Dijo el hombre del monóculo

\- No, esa velocidad es de su rango como [Santo] – Refuto la [Diavolo Rosso]

\- ¿Qué rango es? – Pregunto el hombre alto

\- [Santo de Oro] que es el más alto rango como guerrero en el [Ejercito de Atenea-sama]. Es conocido como el [Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad], por lo que su especialidad es el rayo – Respondió Erica

\- ¡¿[Un Santo de Oro]?! – Exclamaron los miembros de la sociedad mágica impresionados

\- Aun así no ha mostrado las [Autoridades] que obtuvo como hay cosas que desconozco de él – Dijo la rubia para volver a la batalla – Kizuna, los [Dioses Herejes] no son tan bondadosos como yo para dejarte escapar –

\- Lo sé de primera mano, luche en una [Guerra Santa] contra Eris aun cuando estaba más muerto que vivo – Dijo el moreno elevar su [Cosmos]

\- _**¡[Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani]!**_ – Recito Erica teniendo su espada frente a su rostro - _**¡[Señor, porque ya cayó la tarde, yo te clame. Más tú no respondiste. De noche, también hay más que silencio]!**_ – Volviendo oscuro el ambiente - _**¡[Ese deseo se vuelve mi fortaleza!…¡Salva mi alma de la espada!]**_ – mientras se forma un tornado de energía en su arma

\- ¡Las poderosas palabras de Golgatha! – Dijo el hombre alto

\- ¡Que arriesgado! – Exclamo el enmascarado mientras que el moreno usando su [Autoridad] que obtuvo de [Mira Yamana de Tanathos] analizo la magia para checar de que se trataba por lo que se puso serio

\- Erica Brandelli – Dijo el moreno - ¡Acabas de sellar tu sentencia de muerte! -

(¿No se atreverá a usar "eso" contra mí, verdad?) Pensó la rubia nerviosa

\- ¡Ruge, [Cosmos]!... ¡RUGE COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Kizuna para elevar su [Cosmoenergía] hasta su clímax por lo que todo el terreno fue cubierto por el fulgor dorado mientras se ven las imágenes de varios guerreros espartanos que golpean el suelo con sus lanzas como escudos y claman…

 _ ***¡Gritos!**_

 _ **¡Es la angustia de los enemigos!**_

 _ **¡Regocíjense!**_

 _ **¡Viva la diosa de la guerra justa y la protectora de la tierra, Atenea!**_

 _ **¡Viva la corte de los [Santos Dorados]!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡A la [Great Knight] Erica Brandelli y a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Kizuna!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!***_

En ese momento los ojos de Kizuna de volvieron azules hielo con la pupila felina de color blanco brillante mientras que sus caninos crecían haciéndose notorios, sus uñas crecían, tenía unas ojeras negras y su cabello le llegaba al cuello mientras sigue acumulando aura en él, al punto de que su cuerpo resplandece con una luz dorada mientras sigue ardiendo su [Cosmos] sin detenerse

– **Espero que no lo lamentes haber llegado hasta este punto** – Dijo el Hida menor – **¡Erica Brandelli, prueba el poder de Leo!**... _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – lanzando una inmensa y terrible ráfaga de cosmos dorado en forma de tornado giratorio conformado de rayos y electricidad de gran poder destructivo

\- ¡Vuelen, [Botas de Hermes]! – Exclamo la rubia saltando lo más alto que pudo viendo con inmensa sorpresa como arrasa y desintegra el Coliseo Romano

\- ¿Acaso este es el poder de Kizuna? – Pregunto la rubia para ver al suelo - ¿Dónde fue? –

*¡Aquí arriba!* Exclamo una voz viendo al moreno a centímetros sobre ella

(¡No lo logare!) Pensó Erica lista para recibir el impacto

\- _**¡[Shishi Koushou]!**_ (Mordisco de León) – Exclamo el moreno con una gigantesca esfera de energía dorada en su puño, la cual envía a la velocidad de la luz contra su adversario. La esfera explota al entrar en contacto con su objetivo causando un gran daño sumado a la altura que caía, el daño iba a ser demoledor. Pero apenas a milímetros de tocar el suelo, fue sostenida del pantalón por el [Campione] que desactivo su forma [Berserker] - ¿Con esto bastara para que gane? – pregunto seriamente haciendo que la chica se apoye en manos y rodillas para empezar a curarla con su [Cosmos]

\- Si, es más de lo que esperaba, pensé que eras un principiante al quedar en coma luego de la batalla contra Eris – Confeso la rubia – Pero parece que fui una idiota al pensar eso -

\- Si bien fue mi primera [Guerra Santa], durante toda mi vida como [Santo] y funcionario de la [Fundación Futuro] luche contra cyborgs y robots colosales de más de 10 m con mis puños, aprendí estrategias como planes y leí el libro del "Arte de la Guerra" durante mi tiempo como aprendiz. Sabes, el ajedrez o el shogi no es lo mismo que el campo de batalla pero te ayuda mucho a saber que hacer o como estar un paso delante de tu enemigo – Respondió el moreno seriamente

\- Por eso y más te elogio, razón por la cual eres mi Kizuna – Dijo la rubia

\- Yare, Yare Daze, eres una arrogante…Erica Brandelli – Dijo el moreno – No te hagas la fuerte, creo que te diste cuenta o quieres negar pero te lo confirmo, fui con toda intención de matarte desde el principio. El día en que me traiciones o dañes a la gente, ese día con este puño te quitare la vida – extendiendo su puño

\- ¿Qué opinan? – Pregunto el enmascarado

\- John Pluto Smith-sama, el Santo Ragou, el Príncipe Negro, Madam Aisha…- Decía el hombre alto de barba reducida

\- Lord Salvatore Doni, el Duque Voban… - Dijo el calvo del monóculo

\- Y el [Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad] Kizuna Hida-sama – Dijo el hombre alto – Entiendo el deseo de Erica-dono por apostar en el nuevo [Rey] –

\- A pesar de ser un [Rey], es más humano de lo que son sus colegas – Dijo el enmascarado – Pero cuando es el momento es el más implacable que puede haber entre los [Campione]. Yo también –

\- Entonces está decidido – Dijo el hombre del monóculo para que los 3 aplaudieran

\- No queda mucho tiempo antes de la profecía de la "Noche sin Estrellas" de [Princess Alice] – Dijo el hombre alto – Debemos confiarle el instrumento divino a él, será capaz de soportar esa carga –

\- Parece que te aceptaron – Dijo la rubia reincorporándose

\- Quiero que me digas cuales el propósito que tienes al ir a [Ataraxia] y seguir con esta farsa – Dijo el moreno seriamente ofendiendo a la rubia

\- Como [Caballero], he tomado mis decisiones basadas en mis convicciones – Dijo la rubia firmemente – Nunca he actuado por falsedad o porque alguien me lo haya ordenado. Soy una mujer bastante orgullosa. ¿En verdad crees que me pegaría a ti solo porque puedo usarte? -

\- Entonces dime tu motivo y lo aceptare -

\- Por que en verdad estoy enamorada de ti. No porque eres un [Campione] o porque alguien me lo ordeno –

\- ¿Desde cuándo? –

\- Desde que vi tu batalla contra los [Angels]. Esa mirada digna de un noble guerrero que está dispuesto a proteger a quien lo necesite y el valor que tuviste al aceptar la determinación de tus enemigos como abogar por ellos ante Artemisa –

El moreno estaba sorprendido de que notara eso, nadie le había dicho eso desde Kyoko, Sayaka, Mikan, Ibuki, Sonia y Chisa. Pero se lo dijera Erica, esa chica engreída, arrogante y prepotente…era algo que no esperaba. El moreno la miro mientras que esta le daba una mirada cargada de cariño. El moreno puso una mano en su rostro acariciándola, provocando que ella profundizara el contacto mientras que el moreno confirmo las palabras de la chica

(Ojos seductores roban el corazón de un hombre al instante, su incomparable figura enciende los deseos ocultos de cualquier varón y una hermosa como clara voz que es inolvidable en el segundo que la escuchas) Pensó el moreno mientras mira sus ojos, su cuerpo y sus rosados labios

\- Mira esto – Dijo la rubia apareciendo una piedra que tiene tallado el rostro de Medusa pero con el cabello en patrón de circunferencia

\- El [Gorgoneion] (Grimorio de la Serpiente) – Dijo el moreno sorprendido como la rubia de que su [Rey] supiera que era el objeto en sus manos

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Después del nacimiento de Kratos como el primer [Campione], Pallas se convirtió en una [Diosa Hereje] por el odio que le tenía al asesino de su hermano que tomo el nombre "Ares" – Explico Kizuna – Mi ancestro, la primera [Santa Dorada], [Penélope de Leo] junto con Atenea sellaron los poderes de Pallas en un [Grimorio], el [Gorgoneion] (Grimorio de la Serpiente). Tiempo después el hijo de Penélope, [Héctor de Sagitario] busco por órdenes de la diosa a Verethragna, el dios persa de la guerra y llamado "el victorioso" para que custodiara el objeto. El dios, gustoso, acepto el [Grimorio] puesto que quería tener un duelo con la "gemela" de la diosa de la guerra justa griega que se decía era una deidad poderosa –

\- Eso no lo sabía, a pesar de que la [Cruz de Cobre Negro] es una de las organizaciones que estudia la verdadera historia – Respondió Erica sorprendida

(Es tal como en mis más recientes sueños) Dijo el moreno mientras sintió la presencia de Liliana Kranjcar cerca, quería saber si estaba bien pero si lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de que la pusiera en peligro (Cuídate, el colguije te protegerá sin que Voban lo note. Solo un poco más e iré por ti, Liliana)

\- Kizunaaaa~ - Dijo la rubia mirando seductoramente al chico

\- Creo que mi [Caballero] merece un premio – Dijo el mencionado para tomarla del rostro por lo que la chica cerro los ojos esperando su recompensa, cuando sintió que su [Rey] se tardaba, abrió los ojos y vio como tenía una nota pegada en su frente que estaba escrita en Italiano. Decía…

"Nos vemos en [Ataraxia], no llegues tarde

Atentamente:

Kizuna

P.D.:

¿No te lo dije?

Este es tu castigo por querer pasarte de lista"

Erica tomo el papel sumamente molesta para arrugarlo, volviéndolo bolita y empezo a hacer un berrinche mientras clamaba venganza contra el amor de su vida

\- Al día siguiente –

Kizuna preparaba el desayuno de Aine y Yurishia luego de un arduo entrenamiento que daba frutos al punto de que ya podía controlar su descomunal fuerza gracias al intenso entrenamiento que realizaba

\- Haaa~…estuvo delicioso – Dijo Aine con una sonrisa – Creo que soy afortunada de tener un novio que es alguien excelente en las labores domésticas, gran cocinero y un fabuloso masajista –

\- Me imagino una vida donde yo trabaje mientras que tu cuidas a los niños y me recibes como una buena esposa – Dijo Yurishia mientras que el moreno suspiro

\- Yare, Yare Daze – Dijo el Hida menor al oír a sus amores, en especial a la rubia llamarlo "esposa"

En ese momento entro alguien de golpe, no era otra si no Hayuru que estaba usando su [Neros] y se veía claramente molesta como estaba sonrojada

\- ¡Los voy a castigar por hablar de cosas indebidas como…! – Decía la morena para que su capitán le dé un coscorrón – Ite – se quejó sobándose la cabeza

\- Te quitas el [HxH Gear] y te vas a lavar las manos. Pero rápido que si no llegaremos tarde – Reprendió el Hida menor para preparar un plato más

\- En el cuarto de Yuri -

La [Hime-Miko] se peinaba tranquilamente hasta que sintió como su peine se le rompía un diente como se agrietaba por lo que se preocupó. Al salir del edificio de los dormitorios

\- Buenos días – Saludo cierto conocido para la castaña

\- Amakasu-san…- Dijo Yuri sorprendida - ¿De nuevo sucedió algo? – pregunto preocupada

\- No esperaba menos de ti, Yuri-san – Dijo el mencionado – El desastre más grande conocido por la humanidad estará pronto sobre nosotros –

\- ¿Desastre? – Pregunto la nombrada

\- Si, de hecho, Kizuna Hida-sama está involucrado en esto – Dijo el shinobi seriamente

\- ¿Hida-san? – Pregunto la chica para que el miembro del [Comité de Redacción de la Historia Oficial] le contara la situación y la acompañara hasta la entrada de la [Academia Ataraxia] - Nunca lo hubiera imaginado….-

\- Sí. De ser posible, me gustaría contar con tu ayuda – Pidió Amakasu

\- Pero no creo que Hida-san desee ser parte de algo como eso – Comento Yuri

\- Es verdad, por eso me gustaría que lo verificaras – Pidio el ninja

*Kizuna…te hemos dicho que no leas y camines al mismo tiempo* Dijo una voz que llamo la atención de la [Hime-Miko] para ver a su capitán como parte de [Amaterasu] estaba leyendo un libro mientras usa sus lentes, siendo acompañado de sus novias, su prometida y de las demás chicas del equipo elite de la academia

\- Aine-san tiene razón, es bueno que leas pero debes poner atención a tu alrededor – Dijo Rossweisse

\- Kizuna…¿Lees ese libro de [Los hombres que no aman a las mujeres]? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Es interesante como se desarrolla el trama – Respondió el moreno – Probablemente compre los otros dos –

\- Moooou~…al menos pon algo de atención a tus novias y no solo devores libros – Dijo la peli platina de ojos rojos

\- Y tú deja de usar esa lengua viper que tienes – Respondió el Hida menor

\- Torre de Tokio del Megafloat de Japón -

En lo más alto de la estructura se puede ver a Pallas que tiene los ojos cerrados como si buscara algo

\- **Esta cerca** – Dijo la diosa – **Sabía que la serpiente estaba aquí. Busco el [Gorgoneion] (Grimorio de la Serpiente), serpiente antigua yo te imploro que guíes el viaje de esta reina ruin. Una vez más, concédeme sabiduría de la oscuridad, el cielo y la tierra** – clamo mientras que liberaba un miasma oscuro que lanza al cielo

\- Salón 2-1 – Academia Ataraxia –

Kizuna se encontraba leyendo su libro mientras que las chicas lo miraban puesto que debían de admitir que con lentes se veía realmente apuesto tanto que olvidaron que era [Eros]. Después de la clase de teoría, el 2-1 salió al área de prácticas donde Aine estaba dando una demostración de su fuerza al mandar a volar un robot de entrenamiento con un gancho derecho y hacerlo que se estrelle al suelo de espaldas, explotando. La peli platina simplemente le dio la espalda, dejando sorprendidos a quienes estaban presentes. Pero en un salón de los de 1° año, la miembro joven no oficial de [Amaterasu], Sylvia Sylkcut miraba desde la ventaba

\- Algún día, yo también quiero ser así-desu – Dijo la loli rubia

\- Tan impresionante como siempre, Aine – Elogio Kizuna

\- Estoy cansada de elogios tan típicos – Dijo la mencionada cruzándose de brazos fingiendo desinterés – Claro que con tu intelecto, seguro que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Quisiera luchar contra algo mejor que la arma magia de imitación de ingeniería. Porque estoy aquí para pelear – molestando a los ingenieros para desactivar su [Gear]

\- Yare, Yare Daze – Dijo el capitán de [Amaterasu] – Tienes una boca muy grande, linda –

*¡Córtalos! ¡[Blades]!* Exclamo una voz para que 4 espadas atravesara a un jefe azul

\- ¡[Fire]! – Exclamo Yurishia para disparar de los cañones laser laterales de [Cross] eliminando a 3 jefes azules de un disparo

\- ¡Himekawa-san es la mejor! –

\- ¡KYAAAA!~…¡Yurishia-sama! –

Los alumnos alababan a las otras dos integrantes del escuadrón de elite de [Ataraxia] frustrando a Aine

\- [Neros] y [Cross] son armas muy superiores, ¿no? – Dijo Kurumizawa - [Valkyrie], [Cavaliere Rosso] (Caballero Rojo), [Azzurro Sentinella] (Centinela Azul), [Fuujin] (Dios del Viento), [Nadeshiko], [Yato no Kami] (Dios de la Katana de la Noche), [Fafnir], [Typhon] y [Lindworm] tampoco se quedan atrás. Tenemos que hacer armas que sean tan buenas como [Amaterasu] – al ver el poder de los [HxH] Gear mencionados

*Esa chica no sabe de lo que habla* Comento una voz para que la peli platina viera a…

\- Yukizome-sensei – Dijo Aine al ver a su maestra

\- ¿Fuiste a dar la indicación, Sonia-san? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Si, fue difícil convencer a Kurumizawa-san pero al oír que Kizuna lo pidió, acepto de inmediato – Explico Nevermind

\- ¿Indicación? – Pregunto la usuaria de [Zeros]

\- Liberaran a 10 robots de combate – Respondió la rubia de ojos cian

\- ¿Quién los enfrentara? – Pregunto la peli platina de ojos rojos

\- Kizuna – Respondió la peli platina de ojos celestes

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru alteradas para ver al nombrado como se ponía frente a ellos por lo que empezó el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo destrozándolos como aplastándolos con sus puños y patadas, posteriormente con sus manos empezó a cortarlos y por último tomo un arma que se encontraba cerca de ahí que resultaron dos pistolas más grandes que las demás. Acto seguido empezó a disparar en puntos donde fácilmente hacia explotar a las maquinas, dejando las armas de donde las tomo – Farandole, recuerda que entre más compacto sea el ataque y se dirija a un punto crítico, más factible es y causaras menos daños colaterales, además de que tu puntería se ha desafinado 5 mm desde el ángulo de una retícula. Himekawa, se nota que jamás has entrenado tu cuerpo adecuadamente y confías demasiado en tus [Blade], ese es el mayor error que puede cometer un guerrero, confiar su vida un objeto. Chidorigafuchi, parece que aun sigues cometiendo el mismo error de hace 3 meses…aun no aprendes movimientos para luchar contra varios enemigos o aprovechar tu entorno, uno por uno es una estrategia factible, pero a la larga es agotador a menos que tengas una reserva de energía y resistencia como la del mismo sol. Son [Amaterasu], son la elite de esta academia, su fuerza de ataque…deben superar al menos lo que yo hice en menos tiempo como tratar de no gastar mucha energía -

\- Si…capitán – Dijeron las 3 chicas sorprendidas

\- Chidorigafuchi, sobre lo de antes – Dijo el moreno tomando una toalla para secarse – Cuando puedas hacer lo mismo que yo contra 100 enemigos, dime y di lo que quieras, mientras te recomiendo que empieces a entrenar…estas muy atrás de Farandole y Himekawa. Y ustedes dos, la arrogancia y el ego son el camino a la muerte segura en un campo de batalla –

\- ¿No dirás algo sobre los demás alumnos? – Dijo la rubia italiana

\- Las polillas y los mosquitos siempre siguen son atraídos a las fuentes de luz – Concluyo el Hida menor ofendiendo a los demás pero no podían decir nada además de que dejaba claro por qué era el capitán de [Amaterasu] – A partir de ahora, todo aquel que quiera entrar a [Amaterasu] no solo deberá hacer un [HxH] si no tendrá que al menos vencer a 6 jefes azules de entrenamiento como lo han hecho ellas – señalando a las actuales integrantes, con eso dicho se retiró dejando a más de uno asombrado de la actitud que mostraba

\- ¿Kizuna? – Pregunto Yurishia

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Aine molesta y extrañada por la actitud de su novio

\- Hida-kun…- Susurro Hayuru sorprendida puesto que jamás había visto actuar de esa manera al moreno

(Genial, me acabo de comportar como mi tío abuelo Káiser) Pensó el moreno (Pero creo que es el mejor, Nee-san has sido demasiado amable con ellos, deben entender lo que significa el campo de batalla)

(Tal parece que ahora más que nunca se comporta como un [Rey], benevolente y bondadoso como un dios, noble como un príncipe, firme como un muro de hormigón y despiadado como el mismo demonio) Pensaba Erica (Algo tuvo que pasar mientras estaba en el purgatorio)

(No sé lo que piensas Erica Brandelli pero este es el verdadero Kizuna, el verdadero [León Dorado]) Pensó Chisa recordando los últimos años que ha vivido en la [Isla Flotante Grecia]

(Pero si ha tomado esto en serio, es porque algo grande esta por pasar) Pensó Katya

\- H-Hida-san…- Decía la [Hime-Miko] castaña

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mariya-kun? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Lo siento pero… ¿podría abusar de tu amabilidad por un momento? – Pidió la mencionada

\- Tejado de la Academia Ataraxia –

Kizuna y Yuri habían llegado al lugar donde la castaña apoyo sus antebrazos en el barandal mientras que moreno sostiene con sus manos el objeto de contención

\- De ante mano me disculpo nuevamente por pedir favores y molestarte, a ti, un [Rey]…- Dijo la castaña

\- Deja de hacer eso, te he dicho que no estoy interesado en ser un [Rey] – Dijo el moreno - ¿Y para que querías que habláramos? –

\- Amakasu-san me pidió que hiciera algo por él de nuevo – Dijo Yuri – Dijo que tenia información de que trajiste el [Gorgoneion] a Japón –

\- Si, lo traje conmigo – Respondió el moreno mostrándole el objeto

\- Hida-san…- Decía la castaña cabizbaja apretando los puños – Me dijiste que no pensara en ti como en un [Rey] ¿verdad? – mascullo su pregunta

\- Si – Respondió el moreno calmadamente

\- ¡No consideras cuidadosamente lo que está pasando a tu alrededor! – Exclamo Mariya enojada - ¡Eres uno de los pocos individuos preciados que fueron afortunados en convertirse en un señor! ¡Entiende que cada una de tus acciones…! –

 _ **PAF**_

En ese momento se oyó una bofetada mientras se ve como la cara de la castaña estaba ladeada mientras que el moreno tenía la mano extendida al lado contrario de su eje de movimiento en el aire

\- ¿Te calmaste? – Pregunto el moreno seriamente mientras la chica se toca la mejilla – Nunca en mi vida me ha gustado abofetear a una mujer e incluso repudio la idea pero si es necesario y se da la situación, lo hago –

\- ¿Hida-san? – Pregunto la castaña que aún seguía sorprendida de que el moreno le levantara la mano y le hablara de esa manera puesto que él era serio pero no al nivel que veía en estos momentos

\- Recientemente cuando volvía de Italia fui contactado por la forma astral de [Princess Alice] que me clamo la profecía que había tendió – Respondió el mencionado – "Cuando un dios recupera su forma original, la "Noche sin Estrellas" cubrirá el cielo y nuestro mundo será arrastrado al inframundo. El [Gorgoneion] es la serpiente, la manifestación física del poder de Gorgon. Transformara a una antigua deidad en un poderoso y vengativo ser". Quien lo busca es la gemela de mi diosa, Atenea: Pallas –

\- ¡¿P-Pallas?! – Exclamo Yuri aterrada - ¡¿La diosa de la oscuridad?! –

\- Si, las cosas se pondrán tensas si no hacemos algo – Dijo el moreno – Si tienes tanto miedo y dudas de tu [Rey], entonces haz algo – lanzándole el grimorio

\- ¿Por qué me das esto? – Pregunto la [Hime-miko] de cabello castaño

\- Como te dije, si no confías en mi juicio, entonces haz lo que creas correcto – Dijo el moreno – Llegaste a tiempo, Seishuuin, sabes la situación –

\- Si, Ou-sama – Dijo la morena

\- Mariya, si decides sellar el [Gorgoneion] deberás cargar con la responsabilidad de tu decisión, Amakasu y Ena prepararon todo de antemano sin conocer tu decisión – Explico Kizuna mientras la rubia saca un reloj y Kizuna lo tomo en su mano activando su [Elemental Sight] – Esta en la parte más alta del Centro de Mando de Ataraxia. Erica –

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió la rubia usando su traje de combate mientras que el moreno se quita su uniforme revelando el atuendo que uso con Salvatore, cargo al estilo princesa a Erica poniendo celosa a ambas [Hime-Miko] y desaparecieron en un haz de energía llegando al lugar destinado

\- Centro de Mando de Ataraxia –

El moreno y la rubia llegaron al lugar indicado para que el [Campione] baje a su [Caballero]. Esperaron a que apareciera la deidad que en un momento a otro apareció un búho, provocando que el ambiente se vuelva de color violeta dejando ver a una conocida del moreno

\- **Tiempo sin vernos, [Asesino de Dioses]** – Saludo la albina mientras que el ave se posa en su brazo – **Estoy encantada de que nos reunamos de nuevo** –

\- Pallas – Dijo el mencionado con una mirada seria

\- **Soy la diosa que ostenta el nombre de Pallas, hermana gemela de quien sirves como su guerrero** – Dijo la identificada como Pallas **– Apenas me doy cuenta que tienes cierta similitud con aquella que se hacía llamar [Penélope de Leo]. Asesino del Este, escuchare tu nombre, ya que pelearemos por la antigua serpiente** –

\- Kizuna Hida, [Santo Dorado de Leo] – Respondió el moreno

\- **Kizuna Hida** – Dijo Pallas – **Recordare ese nombre. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está el [Gorgoneion]?** –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el moreno cautelosamente

\- **Al parecer, no lo traes contigo** – Respondió la diosa

\- Lo sabía… parece ser que puede sentir su localización – Dijo Erica

\- _**[Encounter Another Fields]**_ (Encuentro en los sueños) – Dijo el moreno tele transportándolos a una zona rocallosa para que la peli blanca lance una rayo de energía oscura que el moreno respondió con un rayo a una sola mano para que ambos se anularan

\- **Eres alguien diferente a los demás asesinos de dioses** – Dijo la albina – **A pesar de que mataste a Eris, no puedo sentir algo de ella en ti. Sin embargo, la inteligencia hace a Atenea y Pallas ser quienes son, me informa que eres una amenaza** –

-…-

\- **La discusión entre un dios y un asesino de dioses es improductiva** – Decía la albina loli – **Continúa hiriendo a ambas partes sin descanso. Puede que sea más sabio arreglar una disputa en paz y no con un conflicto** -

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Dijo el moreno con mucho cuidado mientras libera su [Cosmos]

Algo no estaba bien

Su instinto le decía que era así

Si todo iba como siempre le habían enseñado sus maestros cuando dialogaba con los dioses…

¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

\- **Sin embargo…** \- Decía la albina liberando miasma oscuro detrás de ella – **Eso solo ocasionaría letargo** – dejando ver varios ojos rojos mientras que Erica es encerrada en una barrera de runas antiguas

*¡Kizuna!*

Atenea empezó a desaparecer y aparecer alrededor del moreno hasta que se puso delante de él

\- **Lo siento, eres un buen hombre, aunque también eres un [Asesino de Dioses]. Como guerrero, eres formidable, puedo sentir tu poder, pero eres demasiado amable. Como [Rey], eres un ser muy apacible** – Decía Pallas para tomarlo de los hombros – **Cualquiera podría decir que esos son rasgos necesarios de un verdadero guerrero. Hubiera deseado ver tu futuro. Perdóname…** \- para besarlo, pero de repente desapareció y aparecer debajo de su abdomen con una esfera en su puño para golpear con fuerza a la diosa

\- _**¡[Typhoon Bullet]!**_ (Bala de Tifón) – Exclamo el moreno creando un poderoso tornado que propulsa verticalmente a Pallas fuera de la vista, haciéndolo girar a gran velocidad, lo que le impide escapar de esta técnica para que después de tres segundos, la víctima cae por los aires estrellándose bruscamente en el suelo desgarrado por los poderosos vientos, golpeado por los rayos y lastimado por el fuerte impacto - ¡Ahora, vuela a otro plano!... _ **¡[Another Dimension]!**_ (Otra Dimensión) – abrir con su cosmo una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa, que con gran potencia absorbe a la albina, esa dimensión tiene la apariencia de un vacío espacial repleto de planetas, nebulosas y estrellas distantes para que se cierre, el moreno usa su rayo negro para liberar a su [Caballero] de la prisión

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Erica

\- _**[Another Dimension]**_ (Otra Dimensión) – Respondió el moreno - Es la principal del [Santo Dorado de Géminis], que consiste en abrir con su [Cosmos] una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa, que con gran potencia absorbe al oponente, esa dimensión tiene la apariencia de un vacío espacial repleto de planetas, nebulosas y estrellas distantes, en el cual el oponente queda flotando eternamente –

\- ¿Entonces ha terminado? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Eso quisiera decir pero estoy seguro que volverá – Respondió el moreno seriamente

\- Calles de Ataraxia –

Se ve a Yuri corriendo junto con Ena mientras que se dirigían a donde estaba el lugar que se preparó para sellar el [Gorgoneion] hasta que…

\- ¡Liliana-san! – Exclamo la castaña sorprendida al ver a la peli platina - ¿Por qué estás en Japón? – mientras Seishuuien desenfunda su espada que era una katana con la hoja negra guardia dorada con mango adornado con tela morada

\- Dame el [Gorgoneion] – Pidió la mencionada extendiendo la mano

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! – Exclamo la castaña retrocediendo - ¡Debe ser sellado de inmediato! –

\- ¿Sellado? – Pregunto Liliana

\- Si, prometí que lo haría – Respondió Yuri – Mientras que Erica-san y Hida-san retrasaban a Atenea –

En tanto la mencionada atacaba al nombrado, reclamándole por dejarla como tonta esperando un beso suyo y encima de irse sin ella. El moreno dio un paso al frente esquivo la estocada para luego plantarle un apasionado beso a Erica que le recibió

\- Tu sello no será nada para un dios – Dijo la peli platina fríamente

\- ¡Aun así debemos intentarlo! – Exclamo la castaña

\- Bien – Dijo la [Caballero] levantando su espada – Entonces, deberé quitártelo - para que la morena choque su espada con ella. En ese momento llega Amakasu en un deportivo eléctrico de [Ataraxia]

\- Sube – Dijo el moreno de cabello largo

\- ¡Yuri Mariya! – Exclamo la peli platina

\- Yuri no es tu oponente si no Ena – Dijo la auto nombrada – Y a Ena le molesta que no la tomen en cuenta cuando luchan contra ella – el ninja antes de irse preparo una barrera

\- Que bueno que llegue a tiempo – Dijo Amakasu – No pensé que las cosas se pondría serias tan rápido –

\- ¿Dónde está el [Gorgoneion]? – Pregunto el ninja

\- Esta justo aquí – Respondió Yuri sacándolo de su gi mirando el [Grimorio]

\- Con Kizuna y Erica -

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo el moreno captando la atención de la chica que estaba haciéndole una almohada de piernas – A pesar de que eres muy traviesa, manipuladora y juguetona, eres una chica maravillosa, tal vez en otras circunstancias me hubiera enamorado de ti y serias la primera en mi vida – provocando que la rubia se sonrojada fuertemente

(Kizuna…eso significa mucho para mí) Pensó la [Diavolo Rosso] con una gran calidez en su corazón mientras mira con mucho cariño a su [Rey]

\- Tambien tengo que contarte algo – Comento el moreno seriamente

\- ¿Y eso es? –

\- Vi el destino de Yuri Mariya si sigue como hasta ahora–

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Exclamo la rubia desconcertada

\- Desde que volví del coma, he estado teniendo sueños del futuro – Respondió el moreno – Batallas y otras cosas, al punto de que empecé a preocuparme por que pensaba que era una maldición o algo asi. Pero luego de una consulta con [Uranai Baba] y recordar algo, descubrí que heredero el poder de ver el futuro de mi abuelo Ayax que lo obtuvo luego de proteger a las [Hermanas del Destino] cuando fue como emisario de Atenea a verlas -

\- ¿Y que pasara con Yuri Mariya? – Pregunto la rubia

\- En una próxima batalla si no cambia pronto…- Decía el moreno – Ella morirá a manos de una divinidad y provocara un gran daño que será irreparable. Dice que tengo que darme cuenta de que mis acciones tienen consecuencias pero ella no he comprendido que es el mismo caso para ella –

\- Comprendo a lo que te refieres – Dijo la [Diavolo Rosso]

\- Más tarde ese día -

\- Parece que volvió, tardo menos de lo que esperaba – Dijo el moreno al ver como el sol y el atardecer se cubre en oscuridad para que poco a poco el [Megafloat] se empiece a cubrir de oscuridad yendo al [Megafloat] de Japón mientras que en los medios se reporta…

" _Repentinas nubes de tormenta han provocado apagones en el [Megafloat] de la [Academia de Defensa Estratégica Ataraxia] y se dirigen al [Megafloat] de Japón empezando por el cuadrante de Tokio por lo que el tráfico como varias funciones ambas flotas se han visto afectados"_

\- Tenemos que ir por Ena y preparar todo – Dijo el moreno para tomar la mano de su amante e irse juntos en un haz de luz

\- Megafloat de Japón -

\- Las cosas se han puesto bastante seria, neeee – Comento Amakasu – Bueno, es hora de ver que nos trae el viento, ¿eh? –

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamo la castaña

\- Se ve como si la noche acabara de caer…- Comento el shinobi – Una noche sin estrellas…-

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo la [Hime-Miko]

\- Cuando la Deidad de la Tierra, la deidad con el avatar de la serpiente recupere su verdadera forma, la [Noche sin Estellas] cubrirá la tierra y será arrastrada hacia el inframundo –

(Su verdadera forma…) Pensaba angustiada la chica – Se está acercando, buscando esto…Pallas – refiriéndose al objeto en sus manos

\- Dejemos el auto aquí – Dijo Amakasu – Aunque en realidad no creo que podamos vencer a un dios que no está siguiendo – comento casualmente

\- Hida-san – Dijo la castaña

\- En algún punto de la cuidad –

Vemos a la "reina ruin" mientras que mira al horizonte tratando de encontrar el objeto que buscaba

\- _**[En la verdadera forma del nombre Pallas, yo te ordeno]**_ – Recitaba la albina – _ **[Ven desde la oscuridad y ahuyenta la bendición del sol… ¡Estrellas en los cielos y vientos oscuros, den origen a la noche antigua!]**_ – liberando una parvada de búhos blancos desde un manto de oscuridad – **Lo que busco es la serpiente** –

\- Santuario del sello –

Yuri y Amakasu había llegado sanos y salvos al lugar que creo el moreno para sellar el [Grimorio de la Serpiente] viendo que era algo adecuado para usar los atributos de los 5 elementos además se encontraba Ena ahí con espada en mano. En ese momento el ninja recibió una llamada para que se la pase a la chica

\- ¿Hida-san? – Pregunto la castaña

*¿Has tenido éxito en sellar el [Gorgoneion]? * Pregunto el moreno

\- Lo siento – Dijo la [Hime-Miko] – Aun no. Además, parece que Pallas se está acercándose –

*Por si acaso, levante una barrera alrededor para darte tiempo* Dijo el capitán de [Amaterasu] *Si llega al peor de los casos, déjalo y huyan. Yo me encargare de Pallas en su verdadera forma *

\- Pero… - Replicaba la castaña

*Mariya, la estupidez y la valentía son separadas por una línea muy delgada, recuerda eso* Dijo el moreno *Después de todo, yo involucre a mis hermanos de raíces en un gran peligro por lo que debo resolverlo*

\- Hida-san…- Dijo la mencionada – No, soy una [Hime-Miko]. No puedo simplemente ir en una situación como esta – respondió firmemente

*Yuri Mariya recuerda estas palabras…. Si pelear es valiente, huir también lo es* Dijo el moreno terminando la llamada dejando pensativa a la sacerdotisa que no sabía que hacer

\- ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos? – Pregunto Amakasu que iba por su móvil

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cercanos? – Pregunto la castaña confundida - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

\- Yare, Yare…- Dijo el hombre para recibir su celular – Creo que tu sexto sentido no aplica en todas las cosas. Ire a revisar si alguien nos puede ayudar con el proceso de sellado

\- En el cielo –

Kizuna y Erica veían todo desde el cielo mientras que el moreno creo una plataforma que los hacia invisible y les permitirá estar en el aire

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Pregunto Erica puesto que lo que estaba haciendo el moreno era algo arriesgado, incluso para ella

\- Debemos confiar en Yuri Mariya, ¿no es una de las virtudes de un [Rey] el confiar en sus siervos y verlos crecer? – Respondió Kizuna mirando a la rubia – Esto es por el bien de ella, he tenido muchos alumnos como Yuri; ingenuos, tercos y crédulos …sé cómo tratar con el asunto -

En ese momento empezaron a caer rayos de color morado del cielo por lo que el moreno se paso

\- Parece que finalmente vino por el [Gorgoneion] – Dijo el moreno – Debemos ver como asume las consecuencias de sus actos –

\- ¿De sus actos? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Desde el momento en que me reclamo y decidió que se debía de sellar el [Gorgoneion], todo el peso de los acontecimientos recayó en ella. Principalmente, esta chica es muy cerrada y piensa que al ser una [Hime-Miko] sabe que hacer o cómo manejar la situación. Pero una cosa son espíritus y otra es luchar contra dioses, sea del rango que sea –

Erica comprendió el por qué el moreno dejo todo en manos de la joven inexperta, era algo necesario para su crecimiento. Una Yuri Mariya actual, no tenía cabida en las filas del [León Dorado]

\- El lugar del sello –

Yuri estaba paralizada puesto que frente a ella apareció la deidad que buscaba el objeto que trataba de sellar

\- **Yo soy Pallas** – Dijo la albina – **Me gustaría que me entregaras la serpiente** – pidió monótonamente

\- Hida-san…-

\- **Si te rehúsas, lo tomare por la fuerza** – Dijo la deidad para que la castaña levante un escudo – **Una barrera como esa…** \- cerrando los dedos de la mano que había extendido para mandar a volar a la chica que fue salvada por…

*¿Te encuentras bien? * Pregunto una voz conocida para Yuri

\- ¡Ena-san! – Exclamo la castaña

\- Recuerda que Ou-sama dejo a Ena tu cuidado – Dijo la mencionada – Yuri, ve por el [Gorgoneion] y dáselo –

\- ¡No puedo! – Exclamo la castaña

\- ¡Por una vez en tu vida, deja de ser tan necia! – Regaño Seishuuin molesta para dejar inconsciente a la castaña – Perdóname, pero has reprobado la prueba, ahora entiendo el porqué del actuar de nuestro señor. Es tiempo de que Ou-sama se haga cargo de esto. Ena está decepcionada de ti, Yuri – mirándola con lastima lanzándole la piedra a la diosa

\- **Serpiente Antigua, al fin te encuentro** – Dijo la albina - **Sacerdotisa, habla de esto por generaciones. Porque la Reina, la trinidad, descenderá a la Tierra una vez más** – liberando su aura y levantando el objeto

(Espero que sepa lo que hace Ou-sama) Pensó la morena mientras que Liliana llego al lugar

\- **Cantare el himno de las deidades antiguas que gobernaron el cielo, la tierra y la oscuridad. La lamentación de la reina denunciada como una detestable serpiente. Mi nombre es Pallas. Alguien que alguna vez nutrió a Gea, la Gran Madre Tierra** – Recitaba la diosa a la par que su cuerpo era cubierto por oscuridad - **Quien controla la oscuridad, la verdadera gobernante del inframundo. ¡La reina que conoce la sabiduría de los cielos! Aquí, juro…¡Que Pallas ser convertirá en la auténtica Athena una vez más! -**

En ese momento libera un humo morado que Ena y Liliana esquivaron a tiempo para revelar a una albina que aparenta tener veinte años. Su ropa se consiste en una toga griega sujeto de la cintura por una tela rosa, ante brazos de seda con brazaletes de oro y una corona de laureles azules en la cabeza

\- Ruin…Athena – Dijeron ambas chicas

\- **Oh, parece ser que aún no puedo ejercer este poder adecuadamente** – Comento la diosa cerrando y abriendo las manos – **Sin embargo, eso es solo temporal… veo que no estas asustada, Sacerdotisa** –

\- Te he…eso es porque mi señor, nos ha estado protegiendo y el mismo permitió que recuperaras tu poder – Dijo la morena – Te tengo un mensaje de él…. "Las pelas de los [Santos] son de justicia, uno a uno y ambos en condiciones plenas" –

\- **¿Qué has dicho?** – Pregunto la deidad molesta

En ese momento se ve como se forma una tormenta eléctrica mientras que del cielo caen rayos dorados y negros. De pronto cae un rayo detrás de lugar donde están haciendo que Ena y Liliana sonrían

\- Ha decidido actuar, maestro mío – Dijo la peli platina mientras se escuchan pisadas metálicas mientras se ve un enorme resplandor dorado que aumenta de tamaño para que se vean dos figuras. El fulgor disminuye dejando ver al Hida menor vestido con su armadura dorada junto a Erica que viste su traje de batalla

\- Woah…esa es una gran entrada – Comento Ena mientras ve como cae un rayo detrás de él en el momento en que se puede apreciar su figura

\- **Entonces has decidido luchar en serio, Kizuna Hida…no, [Kizuna de Leo]** – Dijo el moreno

\- Sabia que estarías aquí…- Decía Erica

\- No es hora de tus estupideces y sarcasmos, Erica Brandelli – Interrumpió Kizuna secamente

\- Si, me disculpo por mi actitud, mi señor – Dijo la rubia con un rostro serio

\- Liliana Kranjcar, buen trabajo – Dijo el moreno – Que el camino salga a tu encuentro. Que el viento siempre esté detrás de ti y la lluvia caiga suave sobre tus campos. Y hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, que Dios te sostenga suavemente en la palma de su mano –

\- Recibo su bendición que llevare en mi corazón, maestro – Dijo la peli platina hincada en el tejado – Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro – para irse del lugar

\- **Eres un [Rey] peculiar, puedes ser tan humilde como un plebeyo, pero tan noble como un ponderado león** – Comento la diosa

\- Pallas, solo te daré una advertencia – Dijo el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] dejando ver la imagen detrás de su persona de un gran león de Atlas mientras sus ojos brillas – Has conseguido lo que quieres… ¡Ahora deja estas tierras sin hacer nada más! –

\- **Esas son palabras que no esperaba salir de tu boca** – Dijo la diosa – **Acabo de recuperar la antigua trinidad. Quisiera jugar un poco, al menos un poco** -

Kizuna empezó a recordar los daños que hizo a la cuidad, a Yuri y su tono burlón por lo que cerró los ojos uno segundos para abrirlos

\- Lamentaras esas palabras, Pallas – Dijo el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] – _**¡[Encounter Another Fields]!**_ (Encuentro en los Sueños)–

En ese momento Erica, Ena y Yuri se encontraron en una pradera en la cual Pallas y Kizuna se encontraban en una plataforma que tenía en cada esquina un obelisco que libero un campo de energía

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto la morena

\- Parece ser que esto es obra de nuestro maestro – Dijo la rubia - ¿Acaso está planeando usar eso? – pregunto severamente

\- No te referías a…- Decia Ena

\- ¡Ruge, [Cosmos]!... ¡RUGE COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Kizuna para elevar su [Cosmoenergía] hasta su clímax por lo que todo el terreno fue cubierto por el fulgor dorado mientras se ven las imágenes de varios guerreros espartanos que golpean el suelo con sus lanzas como escudos y claman…

 _ ***¡Gritos!**_

 _ **¡Es la angustia de los enemigos!**_

 _ **¡Regocíjense!**_

 _ **¡Viva la diosa de la guerra justa y la protectora de la tierra, Atenea!**_

 _ **¡Viva la corte de los [Santos Dorados]!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡A la diosa Pallas y a todo aquel dios que ose retarte a duelo!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Kizuna!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata! ***_

En ese momento los ojos de Kizuna de volvieron azules hielo con la pupila felina de color blanco brillante mientras que sus caninos crecían haciéndose notorios, sus uñas crecían, tenía unas ojeras negras y su cabello le llegaba al cuello mientras sigue acumulando aura en él, al punto de que su cuerpo resplandece con una luz dorada mientras sigue ardiendo su [Cosmos] sin detenerse

\- **Pensar que conocerías el estilo de combate de mi Onii-sama** – Dijo la albina para que un momento a otro el moreno aparezca frente a ella para soltarle un puñetazo cargado de electricidad

\- _**¡[Lion Fang]!**_ \- Exclamo el moreno para empezar a golpear a la diosa con ambos brazos de forma brutal sin piedad siendo que la mujer estaba sangrando de nariz y boca

( **¿Realmente quiere matarme**?) Pensaba la [Reina Ruin] mientras que el moreno seguía con el embate sin piedad hasta que la diosa uso su divinidad como escudo

\- **¿Crees que con eso me detendrás?** –Pregunto el moreno seriamente para empezar a crear un rayo de un color azul eléctrico en su mano derecha mientras que concentra su [Cosmos] concentrando la energía en uno de sus puños – _**¡[King's Emblem]!**_ (Emblema del Rey) - lanzando un golpe que genera una gran onda de relámpagos que avanzan en dirección hacia la diosa, abarcando una gran zona y arrasando con todo lo que encuentre a su paso al punto de destruir la divinidad de la albina

\- **Mi divinidad…** \- Decía Pallas incrédula

\- ¡¿Esa técnica elimino su poder?! – Exclamo Erica impresionada

\- **E-Ese rayo…. ¡Imposible!... ¡¿Es el [Keraunos]?!** – Exclamo la albina en shock - **¡B-Bastardo!... ¡¿Cómo es que tienes el poder del rey del [Panteón Olímpico]?!** – exclamo aterrada pero lo que dijo la diosa fue escuchado por Erica, Ena y Yuri que acababa de despertar

\- ¡¿Acaba de decir que Kizuna es capaz de usar el poder de Zeus?! – Exclamo la rubia impactada

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamo la castaña

\- ¡¿Acaso también mato a Zeus?! – Exclamo la morena

\- **¡Es hora de acabar con esto!** – Dijo el moreno elevando más su [Cosmos] mientras que libera varias figuras de su cuerpo para formar el [Rueda del Zodiaco] y salta al aire

\- ¡¿Q-Qué es eso?! – Pregunto la rubia al sentir la energía

\- Se siente la inmensa y poderosa reunión de energía en Ou-sama – Dijo la morenoa

\- ¡¿Las 12 constelaciones del Zodiaco están detrás de Hida-san?! – Exclamo la castaña

\- **No me digas que…** \- Expresaba Pallas incredula

\- **Esta son las [12 Constelaciones Guardianas de los Santos Dorados]** \- Explico el moreno - **¡Reuniré las técnicas más poderosas de los hombres más fuertes!** –

\- **¿Dijiste las 12 técnicas?** – Pregunto la diosa - **¿Tu desesperación es tanta?** – pregunto divertida

(Esa es una gran concentración de energía, si sigue así, Kizuna desaparecerá de este mundo) Pensó Erica

\- Creo que tenemos el mismo hilo de pensamiento, Erica-san – Comento Ena

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Yuri preocupada

\- ¡Si no detenemos a Kizuna, esa técnica lo borrara de la faz del mundo y no podrá volver jamás, aunque tenga el [Arayashiki]! – Exclamo la [Diavolo Rosso]

\- **¡No subestimes a los humanos!** – Exclamo Kizuna – **Ellos son los humanos más fuertes, aquellos que han alcanzado el [7° sentido]. Esta técnica representa su luz, la luz de la esperanza. ¡Este es el máximo poder humano!... ¡Es por eso que sobrepasare a esta diosa con esta técnica! Es el…** _ **¡[Zodiac Clamation]!**_ (Llamado Zodiacal)-lanza simultáneamente los ataques de los [Doce Santos de Oro]. Al principio cada ataque es representado separadamente, pero luego todo se junta en una enorme bola de energía

- **¡No me subestimes, Kizuna Hida!** – Exclamo la diosa creando de su guadaña un escudo con el rostro de medusa en este para tratar de detener el ataque segando a las chicas mientras se rompe la barrera mandando a volar a las chicas – ( **La victoria es mía si consigue extinguir esta luz… ¿Qué es esto?** ) pregunto al ver como cada una de los avatares que invoco el moreno la atacaban con todo - ( **Su poder me está superando…es…es… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!** )

El escudo que creo la diosa fue destruido y recibió el impacto de lleno por lo que se creó una inmensa esfera de luz que creo un humo denso. Cuando se disipo, las 3 chicas vieron anonadadas como el terreno quedo completamente devastado mientras que en el centro de un enorme cráter se encontraba la pequeña diosa desnuda y herida en varias partes de su cuerpo, sangrando de la cabeza y con un ojo morado al igual que tenía sangren en la boca como en la nariz. Luego el resto del humo se volvió a asentar la dejar ver a Kizuna sangraba por cada poro de su piel mientras que jadea pesadamente deshaciendo la transformación y volviendo al mundo real

\- **Date prisa y dame el golpe final** – Dijo la diosa cansada y herida

\- Yare, Yare Daze – Dijo el moreno para preparar su puño lanzando un [Rayo Ken] que pasa a lado de ella - ¿Contenta?... ¡Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas! Sabes perfectamente que no puedo matarte…aun –

*¡Kizuna! * Exclamo una voz dejando ver a la rubia junto con la castaña y la morena

\- No estoy de humor o en la condición para aguantar tus tonterías y prepotencias o aires de grandeza, así que guarda silencio – Dijo el moreno tajantemente molestando a la rubia que no dijo más – Pallas…el día en que rompa la [conexión], ese será el día en que acabare con tu vida, no lo olvides -

\- **Eres como un imponente león, a pesar de estar herido, tu presencia y ferocidad se mantiene inmutable** – Dijo la loli – **Recordare tus palabras y tallare tu nombre en mi mente, [Kizuna Hida de Leo]** – para desaparecer

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que aún no puedes matarla? – Pregunto Erica

\- Es algo que no les puedo decir, lo lamento, pero no pregunten más – Respondió el moreno para que sus poros se cerraran

\- Parece que Yuri no paso la prueba, Ou-sama – Dijo la morena

\- ¿Prueba? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Si, todo esto fue parte de una prueba para ver cómo te desenvolvías en una situación de vida o muerte – Explico el moreno – Y no aprobaste, desde un principio debiste pensar en tu integridad para que puedas ayudar más adelante y no aferrarte a una tarea imposible. Si te soy honesto espere algo así de tu parte, Ena desde el inicio tuvo indicaciones hasta el final -

\- ¿Entonces todo el tiempo me usaste? – Pregunto la castaña cabizbaja apretando sus puños

\- Si, fuiste carne de cañón – Dijo la rubia

\- Lo lamento, sobre Amakasu-san está en un bar en compañía de unas empleadas de la [Fundación Graude] – Comento Ena

\- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? – Pregunto la chica para mostrar un gran enojo como pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a surgir - ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz, Hida-san?! –

\- … - El moreno no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla

\- ¡Confié en ti y me usaste como carnada! – Exclamaba Yuri - ¡¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera muerto?! ¡¿Tan poco valgo para ti?! – exigiendo una respuesta

\- Yuri, eres alguien muy valiosa para mí, por eso deje a Seishuuin como tu guardiana – Respondió el moreno - Pero por ese valor que tienes para mi es que tienes que darte cuenta de tu propia debilidad, si no la puedes ver pronto, será la causa que te dará la muerte aun cuando eres joven o de una gran tragedia que será irreparable y por la cual te culparas toda la vida –

\- Ou-sama me había ordenado hacerlo Yuri – Dijo la morena – Ena no estaba del todo convencida pero cuando me explicó sus razones, entendí que era por tu bien -

\- Kizuna no puede tener gente débil a su lado, así que yo estuve a favor, ya que tu yo actual es una carga para el grupo - Dijo la rubia

\- ¡Al menos me hubieran dado una pista o algo! – Exclamo la castaña tratándose de defender – ¡S-Solo me dejaron a la deriva! -

\- Si lo hubiera hecho no serviría de nada, no habías aprendido nada de ti misma, no esperes que te de todo en la boca o en las manos, yo no soy de esas personas. Deberás aprender a ser más perspectiva cuando luches como mi sierva, si no vas a morir – Respondió el moreno puesto que la debilidad de Yuri Mariya es que es terca, ingenua, crédula y no es perceptiva. Eso para el [Leon Dorado] en un campo de batalla o en contra de un dios, es equivalente a la muerte en charola de plata

El moreno crea un haz de luz que tele transporto a todos a Ataraxia mientras que el [Santuario] que creo…desapareció volviendo a ser el parque de antes como modifico las memorias de las personas

\- Cuarto de Kizuna – Ataraxia –

El [Santo Dorado] miraba el cielo para ver la [Constelación de Leo y Sagitario] para recordar lo que le revelo su abuelo

Flashback

\- Kizuna, si alguna vez te encuentras a Pallas recuerda esto – Dijo Áyax

\- ¿Pallas? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- La diosa gemela de Atenea, una [Diosa Hereje] que vaga por el mundo siendo un dolor en el trasero para el [Santuario] – Respondió el [Centauro Dorado] – Primeramente, jamás la podrás matar –

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el moreno menor

\- Esto que te diré, lo mantendrás en secreto y hasta que encuentras la forma de romper la conexión de nuestra diosa con esa deidad desencadenada, segaras su vida – Respondió el moreno mayor – Primero que nada, debes saber que hubo un primer [Campione], el conocido como [Segador de Esparta] que paso a llamarse el [Fantasma de Esparta] Kratos. Usando el regalo que le dio Epimeteo, el [Grimorio de Prometeo], el cual contiene el alma del titán que se encerró para darle el poder que sigue la función de su mito. En base a esto, ese objeto le permite robar el poder de un dios al usuario, pero debe conocer al dios, ganar su confianza o tener una conexión con él. Kratos al vender su alma al dios de la guerra para ganar una batalla, tenía ese requisito. Pero lo que lo motivo a aceptar el regalo del Titán no solo fue la encomienda de Zeus si no saber que, por culpa de Ares, mato a su esposa e hija. Entonces uso el [Grimorio] cuando Ares se volvió [Hereje] debido a la influencia negativa del mundo humano debido a que se quedó durante muchos siglos para matar [Dioses Herejes] y reunir su ejército para este propósito, recolectando almas que se vendían por poder. Al matar a Ares…Karatos perdió la vida y su cuerpo al usar el [Grimorio] entonces cuando Zeus no sabía qué hacer, Epimeteo y Pandora usando un ritual prohibido, lo revivieron con los poderes del dios fallecido y por orden de Zeus tomo la posición de Ares convirtiéndose en el nuevo dios olímpico de la guerra –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el moreno

\- El origen de Pallas data desde la gran era del mito donde ella es la más joven entre todos los dioses del [Panteón Olímpico]. Cuando Athena le es asignado el proteger al mundo luego de que Ares de volviera un dios hereje y Kratos tomara su lugar por Zeus. Ella decide ir con las hermanas del destino a consultarles sobre la encomienda que le dieron, estas como respuesta le revelaron el ritual de reencarnación infinita, pero para realizarla debe ser su alma pura como la luz. El problema es que ella es hija de Metis, la diosa de la oscuridad, serpientes, búhos, la tierra, el cielo, la vida, la muerte y la sabiduría. Herencia que la misma Athena obtuvo por lo que comparte los atributos de su madre siendo que su nombre original es Pallas Athena. Por lo que entro durante 1000 días para poder separar el legado oscuro de su madre quedando solo con la sabiduría y el avatar de los búhos por lo que la luz pura que nació por parte de su padre surgió por lo que también se convirtió en la diosa de la luz – Relato Ayax – De ahí viene el término de la [Guerra de 1000 días] y surgió la técnica prohibida: _**[Athena Exclamation]**_ (Exclamación de Athena). Pero en el entrenamiento nació una nueva diosa que era idéntica pero a la ves diferente de la misma Athena. Al saber esto, Zeus le puso Pallas a la nueva deidad y a la original le cambio el nombre a Atenea. Las hermanas del destino le dijeron que en 245 años humanos estaría listo el ritual puesto que era un rito muy complejo de los hados, que son quienes controlan el destino. Siendo que 150 años después Pallas se convirtió en una [Diosa Hereje], al oír de un siervo del [Olimpo] que el actual Ares mato al original haciendo que Pallas odiara a Kratos y creo el caos incitando a los demás dioses como Hades, Poseidón, Eris ha atacar a los humanos

Atenea al ver esto recluto a los mejores guerreros de Grecia y le pidió a los atlantes o lemurias que crearan las armaduras inspiradas en las 88 constelaciones del firmamento. Ayudados por Zeus que usando el Keraunos creo las 88 armaduras de los [Santos]. Terminado esto, Atenea empezó las [Guerras Santas] contra sus hermanos y tíos para proteger a la humanidad. Luego de 95 años de guerra, el ritual estaba listo. Atenea a pesar de luchar en guerra contra dioses, su alma permaneció pura a pesar de que no era casta puesto que se enamoró de un caballero quien la hizo su mujer: El [Santo de Leo]. Que, por petición de artemisa, junto con [Pegaso] y la [Saintia de Búho] realizaron el ritual lográndolo. Es por eso que nuestra señora reencarna cada dos siglos y medio aproximadamente o cuando las fuerzas del mal atacan la Tierra. Ella desciende con un cuerpo humano mientras su cuerpo está en un cámara ultra secreta que se encuentra en el olimpo y que solo ella conoce su ubicación. Mientras que Pallas dejo el [Olimpo] y busco algo que le llamara la atención. Tiempo después se reencontraron donde Atenea le arrebato su poder y lo sello en una piedra caliza que paso a llamarse [Gorgoneion]. En resumen, si matas a Pallas, matas a Atenea debido a que ambas son una misma y tiene una conexión que las une –

Fin del flashback

(Entonces debo eliminar esa conexión antes de tomar la vida de Pallas) Pensó el moreno (Es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, después veré ese asunto puesto que siento que algo grande viene, esto no es nada más que la calma antes de la tormenta) para mirar al cielo

Souten no Ken ED 2

 ***Música***

Se ve parte de su casco mientras brillan por la luz para que se abra dejando ver el rostro del moreno mientras sus ojos gris tormenta brillan con la luz de la luna

 **Adokenai egao de mujaki ni waraiau Sweet Days**

 **Kawatte yuku machi ima mo futari soba ni iru kedo**

Se empieza a hacer un alejamiento de la cara de Kizuna dejando ver que se encuentra en el balcón de la [Casa de Leo]

 **Mirai nante kitto dare ni mo kami-sama ni datte wakannai**

 **Mukaikaze tokashinagara walk away**

Se ve la imagen de Erica Brandelli que está usando su espada [Cuore di Leone] y aparece aferrada al brazo de Kizuna mientras Ena sostiene el otro para que Liliana y Yuri se peguen a él

 **Hateshinai sora ni sotto chiribameta musuu no future**

 **Kasaneta nukumori ga subete wo tsunaide hikatteru**

 **Mamorenai yakusoku bakari ga koboreochiteku kono sekai**

Aparece Ena usando su [Ama no Murakumo]

Aparece Liliana usando su [Il Maestro]

Se aleja de la cámara de la toma de Kizuna y sus guerreras para dejar ver la [Casa de Leo] en una toma completa

 **Kissing til i die**

 **Kizuato sae motto fusai de eien ni shite**

 **GIRI GIRI dakara aishiaeru**

 **So, futari no ikikata kamo**

Aparece Yuri usando una barrera de estilo imperial

Se ve como Kizuna y Voban luchan, chocando sus puños creando una luz cegadora

Aparece la toma de la [Casa de Leo] para que la cámara apunte a la [Constelación del León Dorado]

 ** _Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5 Instrumental*_**

 ** _Seiya: Kizuna tendrá que enfrentar al [Campione] más despiadado para rescatar a Yuri y traer de vuelta a Liliana, junto con esta se enfrentara al "acero asesino de serpientes". Para darlo todo en la batalla de la "Noche Sin Estrellas"_**

 ** _Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "Campione 2° parte: Colisión: Campione vs Campione, El héroe Perseo y la Noche sin Estrellas" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?_**

 ** _Fin de la música_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí dejaremos el capítulo de hoy, con este capítulo empieza la mini saga de campione. Como notaron y no lo dije antes, me basare en el anime, PERO LO MODIFICARE DE ACUERDO A LA HISTORIA PARA QUE TENGA COHERENCIA. Es por esto que el debut de las 4 chicas de Campione fue antes como se dio el retorno de Liliana a Italia para ser la [Caballero] del Duque Voban_**

 ** _UNA COSA MAS, AQUELLOS QUE QUIEREN VER ALGO DE MIS FICS DE DXD, ENVIEN PM O UN MENSAJE EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK Y NO EN LOS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE FIC, NO ME GUSTAN LAS REVOLTURAS_**

 ** _CUALQUIER COMENTARIO ES ACEPTABLE PERO SIN OFENSAS, POR FAVOR_**

 ** _Como dije en el capítulo anterior, luego de eso empezará el volumen 2 de las novelas de Masou Gakuen HxH como aparecerá el op del anime y el ED que acabo de poner, pero se le modificará_**

 ** _O pueden recomendarme el opening y el ending que quieran en PM o en publicaciones de mi página de Facebook e incluso dejen sus mensajes en la misma, el link está en el perfil de mi página en_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	15. Colmillo 14: Campione 2da parte

_**Colmillo 14: Campione 2° parte: Colisión: Campione vs Campione**_

 _ **Masou Gakuen HxH y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, las demás sagas, spin-off y spin-on así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**_

 _ **Simbología:**_

 _ **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**_

 _ **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**_

 _ ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**_

 _ **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**_

 _ **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**_

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo" Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**_

 _ **{¿Cómo le va? Maestro Leo} Telepatía**_

 _ **[Ryuusei Ken] Técnicas**_

 _ **[Kaioh] Engranajes de Corazón Híbrido o algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**_

 _ **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**_

\- Habitación de Érica – Dormitorios de Ataraxia – 6:00 am -

Kizuna se encontraba en el dormitorio de su caballero siendo que esta se encontraba completamente desnuda, algo que lo hizo suspirar, su sexto sentido le decía que lo hacía apropósito

\- Erica, despierta de una vez – Dijo el moreno moviéndola – Por el amor a Atenea, me pediste que te despertara para que no llegaras tarde a la escuela – al ver como su dedo se movía y rodo, se dio cuenta que se estaba pasando de lista, cosa que lo enojo.

Así que su mente maquino una idea que le resultaría divertida a él y dolorosa a la chica

\- Ara, Ara…parece que mi hermosa…caballero deberá ser despertada como la Bella Durmiente – Dijo Kizuna "resignado" mientras que la rubia sonreía victoriosa para ponerse frente a ella y besarla tiernamente, pero al tocar sus labios con los de la chica

 _ **TZZ**_

Una fuerte descargara eléctrica paso por el cuerpo de la rubia haciendo que despertara de golpe, cayendo al suelo pero se levantó claramente molesta y chamuscada

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Exclamo la rubia furiosa - ¡Me gusto que me besaras pero la descarga estaba de más! ¡Eres demasiado tosco con una mujer en la mañana! – para ver como traía su ropa y la comenzó a vestir como si nada, cosa que la confundió bastante

\- He vestido varias veces a Aine y a Yurishia sin ropa como tenemos una vida sexual activa e incluso las he aseado como les pongo la ropa interior, así que no me sorprende ver a una mujer desnuda – Respondió el moreno molestando mucho a su caballero – Te preparare el capuchino y algo ligero de desayunar de lo cocina italiana. Te veo en la entrada de los dormitorios cuando estés lista – para ir a la cocina

\- ¿? –

" _ **¿Dónde…?"**_

\- Entonces…- Dijo una peli platina que parecía estar hincada frente a alguien

" _ **¿Liliana-san?"**_

\- Vamos a realizar el ritual de nuevo – Pregunto la Chavalier

*Dejare a tu cargo los preparativos* Dijo una voz de un hombre de edad avanzada que no se ve su rostro por las sombras – Estuviste involucrada anteriormente, tienes experiencia ¿cierto? –

\- S-Si – Dijo la peli platina dudosa

" _ **Él…**_ "

\- Ya tienes casi todo lo que se requiere – Dijo el anciano – La distribución de las estrellas, el momento en que la Ley se alinea y… -

Pero la escena fue interrumpida dejando ver a un hombre de edad avanzada mientras que se muestra la imagen de un hombre lobo para ver el rostro del hombre y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas con la pupila afilada. Por lo que despertó de golpe

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó Yuri preocupada y sudando

\- Más tarde ese día -

Erica, Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Ena y Kizuna venían juntos a la escuela, sin embargo, el moreno no le ponía atención a las bellezas puesto que leía un libro de poesía mientras usa lentes

\- Moooou~ - Se quejó la rubia americana – Estas con chicas muy hermosas y te pones a leer –

-…-

\- Parece que ama más los libros que a nosotras, creo que tiene un extraño fetiche – Comento la peli platina de ojos rojos con su lengua viperina

\- "Sedúceme con tus comas, con tus caricias espaciadas, tu aliento respirable y tus atrevimientos continuos; colócame el punto y cima para cambiar las caricias por largos besos y frases susurradas boca a boca. Haz un punto y seguido para deslizarte en mí y contemplar mi desnudez sobre tu cama, ahora interrumpe con guiones para soltar un halago sobre mi cuerpo y su huella en el tuyo – recorrer con la mirada el talle y el hundimiento en la cintura, el ascenso en la cadera, la larga prolongación de las piernas rematadas por un pie que no resistes besar -. Embísteme sin mi rechazo y tortúrame con la altivez de tu deseo arrastrándome muy lejos (al borde del abismo entre paréntesis y sin comas por favor), ahora desenvaina tus puntos suspensivos…

Maldito trío de puntos.

Ese espacio sin nombre no se alcanza.

Un punto y aparte para calmar el temblor de mi cuerpo y sonreírte al mismo tiempo que me das de beber el vino espumoso en una copa. Borro mis interrogaciones. Toda una antesala para retomar tus comas y regalarme la humedad de tu boca y la suavidad de tu respiración en mis orejas, cuello, nuca, hombros; atacar con puntos y comas nuevamente para buscar con tu dedo un clítoris congestionado, pasar tu lengua entre los labios escondidos y saborear mis secreciones, robármelas entre guiones y atizar de nuevo en mi centro ardiente ocupándolo, sosteniendo el ascenso ¡Inminente! con signos de exclamación, la eyaculación inevitable… hasta acabar con los puntos suspensivos y vaciarte todo en mí y desplomarte extenuado, aliviado y amoroso en mi cuerpo complacido.

De nuevo un punto y aparte para dormir sobre mi pecho y pone punto final al entrecomillado "acto" que en este caso es un hecho amoroso sin ningún viso de actuación. Si estoy equivocada, felicito tu dominio de la puntuación. Punto final" – Leyó Kizuna mientras que las chicas se le quedaron viendo sonrojadas – Si eso no les expresa lo que siento entonces lo diré con mis acciones - besando a cada una con mucho cariño, sorprendiéndolas mientras se tocan los labios para sonreír y abalanzarse contra el joven

Las chicas no veían esto con buenos ojos, en tanto, los chicos se morían de los celos.

Yuri veía esto de forma incorrecta pero…por alguna razón que no sabía, se sentía celosa de no estar en ese grupo

\- En los pasillos de la academia –

Yuri avanzaba a su salón por el pasillo de [Ataraxia] mientras que pensaba en lo que paso con su hermana menor, Hikari Mariya. Que tenía la mala costumbre de nunca escucharla cuando queria decirle algo, preparo un bentou grande cuando él sabe que semi vegetariano y la niña obstinadamente, le puso carne

(Por dios, esa Hikari….) Pensó la castaña (¿Qué piensa que son los [Reyes] y los [Campioni]? Pero en realidad…tal vez, él sea diferente a los demás [Campioni]) llegando al salón para ver como el moreno no se encontraba mientras las demás estaban molestas, en especial la rubia italiana

\- ¿Y dónde está Kizuna-san? – Pregunto al verlo

\- ¿Te refieres a [Eros]? – Pregunto una chica

\- Oye, ten más respeto, él es un héroe de un reino – Regaño otra chica

\- ¡E-Eso lo sé pero no le da el derecho…! – Exclamo la chica de antes

\- Sabes que Yurishia-sama decidió dejarnos porque hablamos mal de él y tú sigues sin entender – Comento otra chica molesta – Sobre Hida-san, está entrenando con Chidorigafuchi, Yurishia-sama y Himekawa –

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto la castaña confundida

\- Ellos tienen permiso de la directora de tener una hora de entrenamiento al día - Explico otra alumna del salón

\- Campo de Entrenamiento -

Kizuna usaba un par de katanas, dos pistolas grandes y un fusil de Diaboros en su espalda. Los 3 se encontraban flotando

\- Chidorigafuchi – Dijo el moreno para que la chica empezara a atacarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Es bueno que tengas iniciativa pero…¡no ataques a un enemigo directamente! – dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y un codazo detrás de la cabeza para mandarla contra el suelo

En ese momento 3 rayos de energía lo atacaron, pero al contacto con el joven, explotaron creando una cortina de humo

\- ¡Excellent! – Dijo Yurishia para que al ver como la cortina de humo se disipaba viendo como el moreno se encontraba intacto con la mano extendida y usando su barrera de vida

\- ¡Apunta a punto precisos y conseguirás el objetivo! – Exclamo Kizuna disparándole con el fusil en las articulaciones como en los puntos ciegos del cuerpo humano, puesto que tenía manchas de pintura en esos lugares

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la morena atacándolo con una estocada

\- ¡Y tú eres la peor de las 3! – Exclamo el moreno deteniendo con dos dedos su arma para desviarla y darle una combinación de patada al estómago, liver blow y patada alta… que dejo aturdida a la chica para rematarla con el fusil - ¡De nuevo! –

\- 1 hora después -

Las chicas se encontraban jadeando, cansadas, sudando y con hematomas en varias partes de su cuerpo mientras que sus [HxH Gear] estaban desactivados quedando con su traje de equipamiento

\- Tomen – Dijo el chico dándoles a cada una de las jóvenes una bebida energética y unas toallas

\- Que entrenamiento – Dijo la rubia - ¿Pudiste ser más amable? Darling – se quejó abiertamente

\- Kizuna cuando entrena no se sabe contener – Comento Aine – Pero ella tiene razón, somos tus novias. Bueno, la apretada de Hayuru no –

\- ¡N-No tienes que restregármelo en la cara! – Chillo la morena que a pesar de como es, realmente estaba celosa de que sus compañeras tuvieran novio, aunque lo tenían que compartir con otras chicas - ¡Además...! –

\- Si, si, ya nos sabemos tu discurso de que es algo incidente y toda esa basura que ni tú te crees – Comento la peli platina fastidiada

Opening: D.O.B. – Iori Nomizu (Versión TV)

 ***Música***

Aparece la imagen de un guantelete de la [Armadura de Leo] y Kizuna

Aparece otra imagen de [Coure Di Leone] y Erica

Aparece la imagen de [Il Maestro] y Liliana

Por ultimo aparece [Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi] y Ena

 **Machikirenai de kesanaide**

 **Mou ichidou shinjisasete**

 **Ano hi mita mabushisa o**

 **Torikaesou ¡They'll Not Break Us!**

Aparece Kizuna luchando en el cielo contra [Albatros] sin detenerse, simplemente usando sus puños para destrozarlos mientras viste su [Armadura] para que al final use el _**[Lightning Bolt]**_ para eliminar a varios

" **Música"**

Se ve la imagen de Erica, Ena, Liliana y Yuri

Aparece el logo de "Kizuna de Leo: El león de Ataraxia" teniendo a la [Isla Flotante Grecia] como fondo

 **Genjou iji wa fuman demo**

 **Sentakushi wa ki ni iranai**

 **Tsumari chuuburarin jiishiki**

 **Damatte shimau**

Aparece Erica haciendo unas tomas donde muestra su elegancia y sensualidad en un cruce

Luego aparece Ena mostrando su belleza y alegría en el mismo cruce

Por ultimo aparece Liliana que se muestra seria mientras esconde detrás de ella un libro

 **Riaru ni fureru tabi**

 **Missing pride BABERU no tsumi**

Aparece Yuri mientras se encuentra barriendo la entrada de un templo

 **To batsu mitai**

 **Konran SHITERU NO**

Aparecen las 4 chicas junto al moreno mientras que frente a ellas se encuentra Voban para que el chico se lance contra él

 **Maji naki sou de Maji muri de**

 **Tsukuri egao mo itakutte**

 **Miyabutte kureru nara...**

 **Kimi to nara**

 **DROPOUT BREAKERS!**

Erica ataca usando su espada mientras que Ena usa el poder divino que se le fue concedido para apoyar a la rubia, Liliana dispara flechas de un arco mientras que Yuri usa su aura para curar a las heridas y Kizuna usando el [Cosmos Berseker] está listo para lanzar su _**[Mega Lightning Electrons]**_

 ***Música***

Se ven imágenes de la lucha que tuvo con las guardianas de la [Fortaleza del Pandemonium], su lucha contra los [Angels], el discurso de Sasha, la imagen del mausoleo de los compañeros caídos de la [Academia Pico de la Esperanza] de Kizuna y la toma del collar del [Santo de Leo]

Al final se ve como Kizuna agita su mano dando la espalda a la cámara mientras se ven a las 4 guerreras delante de él con sus atuendos de batalla

\- ¿Por qué hacemos este tipo de entrenamiento? – Pregunto la morena curiosa

\- Esto se debe a la [Formación Triángulo] - Explico Kizuna viendo como las chicas ladearon su cabeza mientras tiene un rostro de no entender nada, por lo que suspiro – En esta formación existen 3 elementos; [Vanguardia], [Defensa] y [Apoyo]. [Vanguardia], son aquellos en el primer línea de frente y quienes tiene el rango corto en su método de ataque. [Defensa] que aquellos que protegen a sus compañeros con su fuerza, ellos dominan el medio rango y rango largo puesto que sus habilidades o ataques son necesarios para este puesto. El último es [Apoyo], son aquello que se quedan atrás y sirven para ayudar a los demás compañeros, en si son aquellos que con sus habilidades sirven como elementos de sanación, distracción, estrategia, mantenimiento o logística. ¿Alguna duda? - Finalizo su explicación mientras que las chicas lo veían con los ojos abiertos y sus bocas ligeramente abiertas

\- Etto…no, es solo que…- Decía la usaría de [Cross]

\- Nos sorprendiste por los conocimientos que tienes – Completo la usuaria de [Neros]

\- En si el equipo está compuesto de la siguiente manera – Dijo el moreno – Aine y Himekawa son la [Vanguardia], Yurishia es la [Defensa] y yo el [Apoyo] - comento esto último mientras gira los ojos

\- Fufu – Rio la rubia divertida al ver la reacción de su novio

\- El equipo hasta ahora se ha acoplado bien – Dijo el moreno – Sin embargo, la inclusión de los nuevos miembros las pueden afectar, este entrenamiento es para que sepan desenvolverse en combate y no se sientan "opacadas" o "sustituidas". Bien, es todo por hoy, vayan a bañarse y volvamos a clases –

\- Duchas –

Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia se encontraban limpiándose el sudor y la pintura luego de que el moreno les diera medicamento como indicaciones de tratarse sus golpes

\- Kizuna se está esforzando mucho - Dijo la rubia

\- Es verdad, está tratando de que nos acoplemos completamente, a pesar que eso solo lo necesitan ustedes dos – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿Te recuerdo quien fue derribada primero durante el ataque? Aine-san – Comento la morena usando su forma de ser de la usuaria de [Zeros] en su contra

\- Ya, ya, no discutan ustedes dos – Dijo Yurishia - Terminemos de ducharnos y regresemos a nuestra aula -

\- Momentos después –

Kizuna se encontraba meditando en el tejado tratando de encontrar una explicación al sueño que ha tenido constantemente

¿Era un aviso o un presagio?

No lo entendía, pero si tenía que luchar por proteger a este [Megafloat], lo haría sin dudarlo

Todo su grupo se encontraba en actividades físicas, pero debido a su estado delicado de salud, a él se le justificaba su falta como se le ponía una rutina de rendimiento medio

*¡H-Hida-san!* Dijo una voz tímidamente para que el chico dejara su momento de concentración viendo a…

\- Yuri – Dijo el mencionado - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –

\- Me gustaría…- Dijo la joven sonrojada mientras que llegaban las demás chicas para comer junto al moreno pero al ver como Yuri preparo todo y saco una caja grandes, se pusieron celosas por lo que Erica entiendo la orden implícita que le daba la mirada del [Santo Dorado], misma orden que capto Ena

\- Hi-Hi, chicas, dejémoslos solos – Dijo la rubia mientras que se llevaba a otro lado

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Se quejaba Sonia

\- Vamos, pasemos tiempo de calidad, después de todo somos un equipo – Comento la morena de ojos rojos

\- But, Kizuna… - Decía el [As de América]

\- Si los dejamos solos, Kizuna nos compensara con un día de compras a donde queramos – Dijo la rubia haciendo que el moreno se crispe

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntaron las demás chicas ilusionadas

\- Si – Respondió su capitán con una sonrisa pero tenía un tic en la ceja

\- Iremos a platicar por allá, nos vemos – Dijeron las chicas felices mientras que el Hida menor suspiro puesto que seguro le costaría mucho, algo que su sueldo como capitán de [Amaterasu] no le sería suficiente por lo que tendría que tomar de su cuenta de retiro

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Ni yo lo sé – Comento el moreno – Como sea, almorcemos –

Ambos empezaron a comer del bentou del otro, siendo que se dieron cumplidos y disfrutaron la compañía que se hacían ambos

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto el moreno - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- ¡¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?! - Exclamo la castaña algo alterada

\- Te veo extraña y tu aura me dice que estas intranquila – Respondió el moreno

-...-

\- Yuri, si quise hablar contigo es porque tuve un sueño, donde veo un experimento y luego cambia la escena donde me enfrento a alguien que no es Salvatore – Comento el moreno - Si sabes algo, por favor dímelo, demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti. Quiero que seas honesta conmigo, yo a cambio te dije algo que no le comentado ni a Erica –

Esto sorprendió mucho a la chica puesto que literalmente le daba un voto de confianza por lo que no supo que hacer, se sentía ofuscada y confundida respeto a las sensaciones por las que pasaba en ese momento

\- Si no quieres hablar de ello, no te obligare – Dijo el moreno – Cualquier cosa mándame un mensaje – para sacar su unidad

\- V-Veras…yo…- Dijo la castaña tímidamente para que le explicara que era pésima con los aparatos electrónicos y ni siquiera sabía manejar su unidad inteligente

\- No te preocupes, yo te enseño después de clases – Comento Kizuna con una sonrisa

\- Más tarde ese día –

Luego de decirle como usar las funciones de teléfono como las demás, Kizuna fue a dejar a Yuri a su cuarto el cual tenía un sistema de círculos mágicos que se conectaba a su casa como al templo el cual está a cargo. Al parecer, el moreno de ojos tormenta aprendió magia luego de revivir

El moreno se encontraba cocinando, puesto que no tardarían Aine y Yurishia como posiblemente Hayuru, llegar a su cuarto. Preparaba los últimos detalles hasta que sonó su Smartphone

\- Hola, Hida al habla – Contesto el capitán de [Amaterasu]

*Hola, Kizuna. Ha pasado tiempo amigo mío* Dijo una voz jocosamente

\- Yare, Yare Daze – Mustio el moreno - ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¡Salvatore Doni! –

*Que cruel eres* Comento el mencionado

\- ¿Quieres que realmente te mate? – Pregunto Kizuna con un tono amenazante

*Eres muy malo * Se quejó Salvatore *Pero fue la mejor lucha de mi vida, no por nada eres mi rival. Un combate a muerte…es el destino que tengo grabado en mi corazón*

\- Si solo me llamaste para eso, te colgare, tengo cosas en la estufa y en el horno – Dijo el moreno

*¿Conoces a Dejanstahl Voban?* Pregunto el [Campione Italiano]

\- Sí, he escuchado de él – Comento el moreno

*Es un anciano muy tétrico* Comento el rubio italiano *Tiene a cientos de lobos que pueden controlar a voluntad. Puede convertir a criaturas vivientes en sal con su [Ojo Mágico]. Ha barrido ciudades enteras con tempestades. Y convierte a los muertos en zombis para esclavizarlos*

\- ¿Y por qué me cuentas…? – Pregunto el moreno para pensarlo detenidamente - ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? –

*Oh, sobre eso, escuche que está en Japón justo ahora* Respondió el moreno sorprendiéndose puesto que ahora entendía esos sueños. Pero antes de hacer algo, llegaron las chicas y les sirvió la comida como disfruto una cena en familia

 _"La magia se originó en Europa._

 _Esto era correcto desde un punto de vista geopolítico, pero no del todo exacto en términos de antropología cultural._

 _Las extrañas técnicas de magia y hechicería han existido en la cultura de cada país en el mundo._

 _La mayoría de las asociaciones mágicas de gran alcance se iniciaron en Europa, pero eso no quiere decir que su magia local sea la más adecuada o predominante._

 _De hecho, incluso en los últimos tiempos, muchos magos occidentales han dedicado sus esfuerzos en la investigación de la filosofía y civilización oriental._

 _Tomemos por ejemplo al yoga, el arte místico hindú que se basa principalmente en encantamientos. La magia china incluye al taoísmo, al Feng Shui o a la doctrina de los Cinco Elementos._

 _Japón, la tierra del guerrero, era también un tema de investigación adecuado que enamoró a muchos magos occidentales y su [Yaoyorozu no Kami] único de la fe espiritual japonesa era también un tema de investigación._

 _Inesperadamente, la familia Mariya también tenía estrechas relaciones con ese tipo de investigadores extranjeros. Su familia originalmente era de cortesanos de Kioto, pero debido a grandes diferencias en nivel, no eran ni prestigiosos ni adinerados._

 _Esta línea de sangre produjo a muchas mujeres con poderes espirituales excepcionales a lo largo de sus generaciones. La generación actual, Yuri, también era eso mismo y al igual que las otras chicas fue encomendada a un santuario para trabajar como sacerdotisa. Esta tradición ha estado sucediendo durante los últimos siglos._

 _Debido a esta línea de sangre, la familia tuvo una influencia sustancial en las áreas relacionadas con la religión y la magia._

 _Asimismo, durante las eras Meiji y Showa, hubo un anciano de la familia Mariya a quien se le otorgó el título de Barón y fue un hombre de sociedad que se interesó en la cultura occidental. Los occidentales tenían muchas relaciones con personas con conocimientos acerca de la magia._

 _Dieron hospitalidad a los investigadores que visitaron Japón por sus estudios, incluso facilitaron su investigación. Si los invitados venían de Europa, incluso les daban un tour para divertirse si surgía la oportunidad._

 _Por lo tanto, aunque pareciera que Yuri se crio en un ambiente tradicional japonés, en realidad ella estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con extranjeros._

 _Podía tener una conversación casual en inglés y tuvo la experiencia de visitar Europa un par de veces. Debido a esta situación familiar, fue algo irónico que esto haya creado una oportunidad para que ella fuera secuestrada por Sasha Dejanstahl Voban"_

\- Sala de Lectura - Biblioteca Aobadai – Megafloat de Japón –

\- Fue hace cuatro años cuando invité a ti y a las demás a Austria, que nostalgia – Dijo Voban entrecerró los ojos mientras hablaba. Estaban en el lugar que había asumido el control por la fuerza. Cruzó las piernas tras sentarse en una silla de tubos de plomo. Sin embargo, la forma en que estaba sentado, era como la de un monarca sentado sobre un trono real. Condescendiente, grosero, arrogante y ostentoso - Estaba extremadamente aburrido en ese momento y estaba tratando de conseguir una buena caza. Sin embargo, me parece que me he vuelto un tanto famoso y los Dioses Herejes ya no están saliendo. Parecen poco dispuestos a mostrarse ante mí, este ha sido uno de mis dolores de cabeza -

Las únicas que lo escuchaban eran Yuri y Liliana Kranjcar.

Esto se debía a que fue informada de una anomalía en el lugar y decidió ir sola, pensando erróneamente que podría sola. Para su desgracia fue una trampa donde cayó directo a ella y sin poder hacer nada

Se sentía una verdadera idiota, regañaba a Kizuna por su imprudencia durante la [Guerra Santa] contra Eris y ella era la primera en hacerlo

La actitud del hombre y su tono eran muy tranquilos, pero su personalidad era todo lo contrario.

De hecho, sus acciones eran a menudo extremadamente egoístas y llenas de blasfemia.

\- Tengo varios privilegios, y uno de ellos incluye el derecho de elegir a mi presa de caza. A pesar de eso, no tengo ningún interés en cazar ratas. Sólo los fuertes son dignos de ser cazados por mí – Comento el anciano echándose a reír.

El [Rey Demonio] que había matado a muchos dioses pilar estaba mostrando una sonrisa horriblemente deformada con sus labios. Un aterrador poder fluía continuamente de su cuerpo alto y delgado, mientras que sus afilados y malignos ojos esmeralda brillaban como los de un feroz tigre.

\- Una deidad adecuada para ser mi presa – Explico el [Campione] - Esto era un problema que tuve que resolver aún en ese momento. El misterioso ritual para convocar a un [Dios Hereje]. Si este ritual tiene éxito entonces debería ser capaz de disfrutarlo por un momento… -

El incidente de hace cuatro años

Recordando su enfado cuando Salvatore Doni le arrebató al dios invocado, la sonrisa de Voban desapareció de sus labios. Volvió su severa mirada hacia el espacio vacío.

\- Ahora quiero hacer el mismo reto que hace cuatro años, por lo que al igual que la última vez necesitamos tu cooperación – Dijo el hombre de cabello encanecido - Pero no tienes el derecho a rechazarlo, porque nadie puede negar lo que yo, Voban, he decidido -

Hace cuatro años, con el fin de completar el hechizo de [Invocación de Dios], que era considerado por muchos magos de alto nivel como algo extremadamente difícil. Voban había reunido a talentosas mikos de toda Europa y utilizó sus poderes para convocar a un dios. Ya que pasó durante las vacaciones de verano, resultó ser una desafortunada coincidencia para la familia Mariya, que había sido invitada por sus amigos en Austria.

Una miko de la talla de Mariya era muy rara, incluso en Europa.

Razón por la cual, los subordinados de Voban inmediatamente la descubrieron en su misión para capturar talentosas mikos y determinaron que era un sacrificio digno de ofrecer al [Rey Demonio]

\- Heh, después de todo, no serás capaz de escapar. Por lo que sólo tienes que ir con la corriente y disfrutar de nuestra hospitalidad, ¿qué te parece? – Dijo el [Rey Demonio] mientras sus malignos ojos del Rey Demonio brillaron de verde

Yuri se sintió aterrorizada. Sus piernas desde debajo de la rodilla fueron rodeadas por una capa de luz tenue y mientras rápidamente se ponían blancas toda sensación se perdió.

La autoridad del ojo maligno que convertían a las personas en sal.

En este momento, ella era el blanco de ese poder. Mediante la transformación de sólo una parte del cuerpo de Yuri. Era como si Voban estuviera tratando de demostrar que poseía la capacidad de controlar esta autoridad con precisión.

\- ¡Duque, esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos! – Exclamo Liliana - Si esta chica muere, no habrá ningún reemplazo – indico claramente el riesgo

\- No voy a hacer algo tan estúpido. Pero tu sugerencia tiene mérito, desperdiciar tan raro y excelente talento en un juego sería una lástima – Dijo el [Campione] más veterano que bajó la mirada en el momento en que se le dio aviso.

Las piernas que se habían convertido en materia inorgánica blanca, inmediatamente recobraron su color original y su tacto fue restaurado. Yuri se sintió aliviada desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Uno no decapitaría inmediatamente a la gallina de los huevos de oro… Tú tienes tan valiosa disposición que no puedo estar seguro de cuánta mantendrás después de tu muerte, así que por favor no me obligues a tratar con un experimento innecesario – Dijo el anciano que sonrió de nuevo. Esta era una sonrisa con una especie de sensación de buen humor, una sonrisa llena de burla. - Mis siervos son todos residentes de tumbas, no te gustaría ser como ellos, ¿verdad? - silbó con los dedos.

Una figura apareció repentinamente detrás de él.

Vestido con una chaqueta desgarrada, llena de un sinnúmero de heridas abiertas. Parecía ser un una vez ilustre traje de batalla y había una especie de escudo bordado en él. En la correa, alrededor de la cintura, había un sable.

El casco fácilmente recordaba al de un caballero del siglo XIII o XIV.

Sin embargo, la mayor característica era la palidez de la muerte. Esa era, indudablemente la cara de una persona muerta, sin expresiones, y ojos con las pupilas dilatadas. La única diferencia con un cadáver real era la falta del hedor de la descomposición

(¡Esto es un Sirviente Muerto!) Pensó Yuri que recordó una de las autoridades de Voban. El poder para dominar a aquellos que murieron directamente por su mano y convertirlos en sirvientes completamente obedientes.

Si se le resistiera, ese sería el resultado final. Esto era probablemente aún más horrible que si la convirtiese en sal. Una persona muerta no tiene existencia, y nunca obtendría la paz una vez encadenada por el viejo [Rey Demonio]

\- El Dios que resucitó de la muerte restaurando el cuerpo que fue despedazado, recuperando la vida y descendiendo sobre el mundo terrenal… - Dijo el encanecido

De repente, las palabras fluyeron de la boca de Yuri.

El Sirviente Muerto había provocado una reacción por parte de su poder de percepción espiritual. La figura de un dios apareció detrás de la espalda de Voban. Era el dios coronado cuya piel verde fue envuelta por muchas capas de vendajes. Probablemente, ese era el dios de la vida y la muerte que fue vencido por este viejo.

El dios que gobernaba el ciclo de la vida y era el consorte de la diosa de la madre tierra y que finalmente se convirtió en el gobernante del inframundo

\- ¿Oh? ¿Ya sabes de qué dios usurpé esta autoridad? – Preguntó Voban con los ojos entrecerrados - Trata de explicarlo. Muéstrame el nivel de tu poder –

\- No, no. Probablemente ella solo pensó de repente en esas palabras. Por favor, que no le importe demasiado…- Comento la peli platina

\- ¡Yo seré quien juzgue eso! ¡Te prohíbo permanecer en silencio! ¡Habla! - Exclamo Voban con un rugiente reproche. Haciendo que el cuerpo de Yuri se estremeciera

 _ **[ …El dios cuyo cuerpo divino fue asesinado, su nombre es Osiris y es una deidad egipcia…]**_ Dijo la [Hime-Miko] por la resonancia entre la poderosa visión espiritual y el dios.

Consignadas en la oración, las palabras-hechizo revelaron el nombre sagrado del dios. Voban asintió satisfecho al oír.

\- Verdaderamente increíble, elegirte fue lo correcto – Sonrió Voban como si estuviera muy feliz. Cada vez que la castaña veía la figura de ese dios, se sentía oprimida por la desesperación. Entre las divinidades del antiguo Egipto, Osiris era considerado como uno de los dioses más poderosos.

El padre de Horus, el dios de la cosecha de la anterior generación de reyes. La diosa Isis, que sobresalió en la magia era su esposa. Incapaz de volver al mundo de los vivos después de que su cuerpo fuera cortado en catorce pedazos, se convirtió en el gobernante del inframundo.

¿Cómo podría alguien enfrentarse a un monstruo que derrotó a un dios así?

Yuri sólo pudo sentir exasperación, como una enorme carga que pesaba sobre su cuerpo. Entonces repentinamente recordó las palabras que le dijo ayer.

" _Cualquier cosa mándame un mensaje"_

Las palabras sinceras y amables del joven cuya existencia era similar a la del viejo ante sus ojos. No sabía que autoridades poseía el moreno pero era realmente veloz e incluso podía teletranspórtase en forma de relámpago

(Pero de ninguna manera) Pensó la castaña al sacar la conclusión de que su señor no tenía posibilidades de ganar.

Kizuna Hida no puede derrotar a Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. Yuri lo comprendió profundamente ya que se había puesto en contacto con ambos reyes. Aunque ambos pertenecían al nivel de [Campione], la diferencia entre sus poderes era abrumadora.

El anciano ya había dominado sus poderes especiales, pero el joven todavía era un principiante.

El sentido espiritual de Yuri declaró que sería como un gatito desafiando a un tigre, si Kizuna luchaba contra Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, el viejo duque sería el vencedor sin lugar a dudas.

Estaba preparada para su inminente deceso, el [Santo Dorado] tenía razón al decir como sus decisiones arrebatadas y su terquedad, la llevarían al final de su vida. Puesto que sabía que no sobreviviría a ese ritual

\- Sala de entrenamiento – Ataraxia – En ese mismo momento -

Luego de ese momento en familia. Kizuna entrenaba con Erica y Ena mientras la gravedad aumentaba 8 veces, para las dos chicas era difícil mientras que Kizuna parecía levitar al evitar cada ataque mientras las miraba. Una de las técnicas que obtuvo por parte de Oikos: [Migatte no Goku'i] (Doctrina Egoista). Luego de esquivar, las golpeaba en punto específicos con la precisión sobrehumana haciendo que caigan al suelo sin perder el aire o quedar inconscientes

\- Creo que fue suficiente, han mejorado, ya pueden moverse un poco mejor – Comento el moreno

\- Este entrenamiento nos ayuda mucho tanto a nuestra habilidades y cuerpo – Dijo Erica puesto que su pecho aumento 4 cm desde que empezó el entrenamiento, sus caderas se ensancharon 4 cm y su cintura se cerró 3 cm más siendo que en el caso de Ena pero con 5 cm más de busto

\- ¿Are? ¿Y Yuri? – Pregunto Ena al no ver a su amiga

\- No lo sé, la llame pero no me contesto y dijo que no se tardaba como estaría en la práctica – Comento Kizuna seriamente

Los 3 chicos se bañaron por turnos mientras y se cambiaron de ropa para estar más cómodos. En ese momento la morena al terminar su baño, le llego un mensaje de que la requerían en el tempo del [Yasaka-Jinja] para una ceremonia tradicional de su familia. Así que se alisto y salió pero no sin antes despedirse de su "Rey" con un dulce beso. Esto se había hecho común entre Erica y Ena mientras que Yuri era renuente a ello. Al ver esto, se quitó la toalla y entro con el moreno que se encontraba enjabonándose el cabello para que aplaste sus senos en la espada del moreno notando como estaba cubierta de cicatrices junto al resto de su cuerpo, no era nada extraño puesto que en el hospital lo vio con esas heridas, lo sorprendente era que ni su cara o su cabeza tuviera alguna de esas

\- Erica – Dijo el moreno al sentir lo terso de la piel de la rubia

\- Fufufu…Seishuuin se fue, por lo que podemos tener un tiempo a solas – Comento la mencionada de forma seductora

\- Sabes…que si me tientas, voy a devorarte – Comento el moreno con una voz ronca pero sensual, haciendo que la rubia se estremezca

\- Yo quiero que me devores y tener a tu hijo, será el [Santo] más poderoso de la orden – Comento la [Diavolo Rosso]

\- Yare, yare daze – Comento el moreno con el tic verbal de su familia para voltear a ver a su caballero y amante – Sabes lo que te he dicho de los hijos –

\- Lo sé, lo se…aun somos jóvenes para ser padres – Comento la rubia italiana molesta y decepcionada – Pero tu vida como [Santo] es de alto riesgo, y quiero al menos tener algo de ti en el terrible caso de que pierdas la vida en batalla –

\- ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría sola con lo picara que eres? – Pregunto el moreno divertido

\- Ese es mi Kizuna – Comento la [Caballero] divertida para que luego de asearse uno al otro se metieran a la tina – Ne, Kizuna –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso? – Comento la rubia mientras mueve su esbelta mano en el agua, haciendo onda

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto curioso el [León Dorado]

\- Me refiero a…- Decía la joven para pegarse más al chico

Pero ese momento se vio interrumpido cuando una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a ellos sonrojando a la rubia, por lo que Kizuna la ajusto para que solo se viera su rostro

\- Amakasu-san – Dijo el moreno - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto curiosa de saber por qué el historiador se encontraba en el lugar

*Ou-sama, necesito hablar con usted* Dijo el shinobi para que la pareja saliera de la tina y se cambiara por ropa deportiva. Luego de eso, noto como llovía y por estar en mar, parecía una tormenta tropical. Por lo que suspiro y con solo una mano disipo la tormenta mostrando una noche despejada con la luna resplandeciendo. Esto sorprendió al hombre, entendiendo de donde viene su título de guerrero

\- Parte inferior de la Nave de Entrenamiento –

Kizuna luego de prestarle unas toallas y darle una bebida caliente que era un capuchino. Erica amaba el capuchino de Kizuna, al punto de que Arianna le pidió que le enseñara los secretos detrás de su café

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece a un miembro de [Comité de Compilación de Historia] con mi señor? – Pregunto la rubia tajante

\- Es un honor que la famosa [Diavolo Rosso] sepa sobre nosotros – Dijo el hombre de las gafas

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? Amakasu-san – Dijo el moreno

\- Kizuna, por favor, no actúes tan amable. Probablemente sea una de esas personas que quieren hacer uso de tu poder – Comento la rubia molesta

\- Bueno, eso va tanto para usted como para mí. Los dos somos plumas de una misma ave. Además, en esta ocasión nuestros intereses están alineados – Respondió Amakasu que forzó una sonrisa ante la acusación de Erica. Sin embargo, su expresión se volvió seria inmediatamente.

\- Es una situación de emergencia y el tiempo es esencial. Queremos pedir su poder. Mariya-san ha sido secuestrada y el culpable es Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. ¿Es consciente de eso? – Dijo el historiador

\- Si, sé que Voban llego a Japón. El idiota de Salvatore me lo informo hace unas horas – Comento el moreno – Y ahora sabemos dónde está Yuri – claramente molesto por que una de sus subordinadas fue privada de su libertad

\- ¿[Duque Voban]? Casi no puedo creerlo. Sería plausible para él que vaya a China, donde su enemigo Luo Hao se encuentra. Pero venir a esta isla-nación en el Lejano Oriente, ¿no es demasiado extraño? ¿Y qué razón ha de tener para secuestrar a Yuri? – Pregunto Erica despectivamente y llena de sospechas.

\- No es como si no hubiera una razón. Esa joven en realidad conoció al [Duque Voban] hace mucho tiempo. Hubo una vez un incidente… - Comento el ninja

\- El incidente de Austria ¿no es así? – Pregunto el moreno sorprendiendo a las dos personas al tanto del mundo sobrenatural

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Es uno de los motivos por los cuales, el [Santuario] en los últimos años ha dejado al mundo abandonado. Hemos estado controlando a los [Campione], enviando a nuestros elementos más experimentados a ponerles un alto – Respondió el moreno

\- ¿Ha enfrentado a un [Campione] antes? – Pregunto el hombre de lentes

\- Desgraciadamente solo Seiya-san, Shiryu-san, Hyoga-san, Shun-san e Ikki-san ha luchado contra los 6 [Reyes] conocidos – Respondió el moreno – Voban es el más peligroso y el cual solo un hombre ha podido vencer pero desgraciadamente ya tiene años fallecido - preocupando al hombre del [Comité]

\- En fin, en este momento es urgente, ¿podría por favor dejar a un lado sus dudas y venir con nosotros? – Pidio Amakasu humildemente

\- De acuerdo – Respondió Kizuna sin vacilar o reflexionar - ¿A dónde vamos? -

\- Sí, espero que usted pueda comprender esta solicitud tan repentina y sospechosa. El único capaz de luchar con un [Campione] es otro [Campione] -

\- Los ayudaré, así que vallamos a donde está Yuri inmediatamente – Dijo el moreno para tomar la placa de su pendiente dejando ver un cuadro que brilla, dejando ver su armadura dorada

\- Uh, ¿está realmente bien? – Dijo Amakasu que se sintió sorprendido por la rápida respuesta del capitán de [Amaterasu], ya que él estaba dispuesto a seguir persuadiéndolo con sus palabras. El moreno asintió pero Erica junto a él frunció el ceño.

\- Kizuna, te agradecería que no tomaras tales mentiras con tanta facilidad. Muestra un poco de recelo por favor – Advirtió seriamente la rubia

\- Sé que dice la verdad, su aura no miente y además el idiota de Salvatore me lo confirmo hace poco – Comento el moreno molesto al recordar a ese tipo - Ese cabeza de espada con un gramo de cerebro me dijo que el [Duque Voban] vino a Japón. Y a pesar de que estaba hablando todo el tiempo como el imbécil que es, estoy seguro de que sabes que él es un hombre que no miente, ¿no es así Erica? -

\- ¿Sir Salvatore? – Pregunto la rubia sorprendida

A pesar de que era un personaje problemático, Salvatore Doni no era un hombre que mintiera. Un hombre que era totalmente inútil cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones engañosas. Un completo fracaso de hombre que trataba de resolver todos los problemas con una espada.

\- Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces no debería haber ningún error. Si esa persona revivió entonces, ¿quién sabe cuándo podría estar viniendo para molestarte? – Comento la [Caballero] - No seas descuidado… -

\- ¿Crees que soy un novato? – Pregunto el [Santo Dorado] ofendido - Erica. Podría ser un problema si quedaras atrapada en otro conflicto con un [Campione], ¿por qué no esperas aquí? – comento seriamente

La última vez, su pelea con Doni parecía haber traído muchos problemas a Erica. Después de todo, se había convertido en enemigo del [Campione] que era conocido como el Jefe de Italia. La [Cruz de Cobre Negro] a la que ella pertenecía había ordenado a todos que la asistencia prestada a Kizuna se diera por terminada, pero Erica lo ignoró. Y no pudieron meter las manos al saber que era uno de los 12 [Santos Dorados] de la [Diosa Athena].

El asunto fue resuelto con ayuda del patriarca y la relación con Doni entró en punto muerto. El Rey Demonio de los Balcanes probablemente también tenía una fuerte influencia sobre la [Cruz de Cobre Negro].

Ese lugar era inesperadamente cercano a Italia. Sin embargo, Erica sacudió la cabeza.

\- Kizuna, ¿planeas abandonarme a mí, tu caballero número uno, e ir a verte con un Rey Demonio? – Pregunto la rubia en tono fingido de estar ofendida - No voy a seguir una orden tan estúpida. Todavía no estás familiarizado con estos asuntos, así que ¿por qué no simplemente aceptas mi ayuda honestamente? –

\- Te equivocas, se a lo que me meto con Voban – Comento el moreno – Solo prométeme que no haras una locura – acariciando su rostro

\- No puedo asegurar nada pero tratare de no preocuparte mucho – Comento la rubia con una sonrisa para que ambos se den un tierno beso – Ara ¿y cuando pediras mi mano? – pregunto pícaramente

\- Sabes que primero tengo que esperar a que el [Comité de Historia] y el [Neo-Santuario] tengan todo en orden para que nos casemos -

Realmente estaba feliz cuando le dijo que la deseaba como esposa, puesto que ella seria junto con Aine, Rossweisse y Nozomi, uno de los pilares del harem de Kizuna. Eso siempre lo tiene en mente el moreno de ojos tormenta. A pesar de su personalidad, Kizuna siente que puede ser más abierto con ella que con la usuaria de [Zeros] o la [Valkyria], e incluso con la miko-idol. Era su persona de mayor confianza, siempre se lo decía y la rubia se sentía complacida al oír eso

\- Amakasu-san, este es el plan, iremos al lugar en donde se encuentran tanto ese viejo como Yuri. Te encargo la discreción y el encubrimiento. Erica y yo haremos lo demás – Dio la orden el moreno

\- Si, mi señor – Dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia

\- Gracias, [Rey] ¡Su ayuda es muy apreciada! – Dijo Amakasu para que la rubia como él posen la mano en el hombro de la armadura para que Kizuna trate de encontrar el [Cosmos] de Yuri para usar la [Autoridad] de [Mira de Thanatos]: [Gehena Scope] junto a su [Elemental Sight]. Haciendo que su "radar" sea más amplio por lo que sus ojos tenían un tono rosa cristal, desapareciendo su pupila. Luego de unos minutos, las 3 personas desaparecieron en un rayo

\- Biblioteca de Abaodai -

Kizuna se sintió perplejo de que Voban y Yuri se encontraran en ese lugar. ¿Por qué sería una biblioteca?

Se le hacía extraño

\- Amakasu-san, te lo encargo – Dijo el moreno

\- Si, [Ou]-sama – Respondió el mencionado para que Kizuna y Erica entraran en el edificio para ser atacado por sombras por lo que el moreno usa una versión ligera de _**[Lightning Plasma]**_ (Plasma Relámpago) mientras Voban ve todo atraves de una esfera de cristal

\- ¿Qué son esos sujetos? – Pregunto el moreno

\- [Muertos Sirvientes] – Respondió la rubia – Es la [Autoridad] que el Duque les ha puesto, es una prisión para sus almas -

\- Entonces puedo usar "eso" pero lo hare más adelante – Dijo el moreno juntar sus manos formando una esfera - _**¡[OHM]!**_ – exclamo liberando una poderosa energía que desapareció a los soldados necróticos

\- ¿Él es un antiguo hechicero? – Pregunto la rubia mientras ve como un coloso de piedra es invocado desde un círculo mágico

\- Ese es… - Decía el moreno

\- Si, un Golem. Un títere hecho de tierra como se describe en el folklore judío – Explico la rubia para que los atacara pero Kizuna detuvo el golpe con un dedo para destruirlo completamente para que detenga una flecha con sus dos dedos y lance un _**[Shishi Koushou]**_ (Mordisco de León), eliminando al enemigo. Esto sorprendio a la chica puesto, que literalmente desintegro a una criatura que era capaz de regenerarse rápidamente

\- Debemos avanzar – Dijo el moreno

\- Si – Respondió la rubia al salir del shock

\- Sala de Voban -

Erica y Kizuna estaban frente a la puerta que el moreno abrió con su telequinesis, dejando ver una silla de oro tapizada de terciopelo rojo a un hombre en sus últimos años en muy buen estado de salud, con cabello plateado. Tiene el aire de un depredador.

Alrededor de él se encontraban lobos grandes de pelaje color ceniza y ojos ámbar que miran de forma intimidante a los jovenes. Kizuna paso a mirarlos mientras libera su instinto asesino y hace que las bestias cuadrúpedas retrocedieran asustadas

\- Tú debes ser el [Duque Voban] – Comento el moreno seriamente

\- Dime tu nombre, joven – Dijo el anciano – Tú ya sabes el mío. Sin embargo, yo no sé nada de ti -

\- Kizuna Hida, [Santo Dorado de Leo], guardián de la [5° Caza del Zodiaco] del [Neo-Santuario] – Respondió el [Príncipe León] – Estoy aquí para detenerte –

\- Esa armadura de oro…puedo deducir que eres un [Santo de Athena] – Comento el Duque – Creo que tenía tu edad cuando me convertí en [Rey] -

-…No vine a escuchar eso, si no a que me devuelvas a mi sierva – Comento el [León Dorado] – Quiero saber si Mariya Yuri esta ilesa –

\- Ya veo. Ese es tu objetivo…- Comento el [Rey Demonio]

\- Desafortunadamente, ella me pertenece ahora. Una rara y valiosa propiedad, desde hace 4 años -

\- No lo hagas más difícil. Después de todo el [Neo-Santuario] ha levantado la orden de llevar tu cabeza –

\- Estamos negociando como [Reyes]. Cuando pides algo ¿No deberías disponer una adecuada compensación? –

\- No, solo estamos el emisario de la [Diosa Athena] y un [Campione] tratando de llegar a un acuerdo –

Kizuna y Voban liberaron su aura, la del Duque era verde pero con un tono sombrío mientras que la de Kizuna era dorada y brillante como el mismo sol. Erica sentía que sobraba en ese lugar, intentando soportar la abrumadora presión que ambos ejercían

\- Aceptaría una sacerdotisa que es capaz de invocar a un dios o incluso un dios mismo, sería una presa adecuada – Dijo el Duque - ¿No debiste preparar algo de tu propiedad que creas que tiene un valor equivalente? –

\- Entonces creo que estas en la misma situación que yo - Comento el moreno

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Tú tienes a una de mis dos [Caballeros] -

\- ¿Dos [Caballeros]? –

El anciano quedo intrigado pero al mirar fijamente al moreno mientras que platicaba con la rubia. Viéndolo fijamente, sintió que lo había visto antes, por lo que frunció el ceño

*Me ha llamado mi señor*

La imponente voz de una chica resonó.

Una voz linda, pero no seductora. Llena de dulzura que le recordaba a uno el acero de primera calidad, resistente y flexible.

 _ ***[Rey sin corona involucrado en sospechosas investigaciones, por favor, escuche la promesa de la [Caballero] Liliana Kranjcar]***_

La dueña de la voz era una joven doncella que se acercaba casualmente. Ella poseía una cola de caballo plateada y una belleza rígida como la de una muñeca occidental. Por otra parte, su delgada figura era como la de una hermosa hada. Una chica que llevaba una atmósfera surrealista a su alrededor. Acompañada de dos caballeros muertos y Yuri maya con un traje rudimentario

 _ ***[¡Soy la heredera de la lápida de piedra de los [Berserker], la descendiente de los [Caballeros Templarios]! ¡Mi corazón se mueve rápidamente a través del cielo! ¡Rey alado de los Caballeros, aparece en mi mano con la esencia de los sueños! ]***_

Un sable plateado apareció en la mano de la chica que se presentó como Liliana. La espada era esbelta y elegante, mostraba suaves curvas.

 _ ***[¡Ven, fundamento de mis fuerzas, [Il Maestro]!]***_

Vistiendo una capa a rayas verticales azul y negro, su traje de combate negro y azul se parecía mucho a las prendas de color rojo y negro usadas por Erica.

\- Ah, Lily, ¿cuándo regresaste a Japón? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! – Dijo la rubia jovialmente

\- No actúes tan amable, Erica Blandelli. No soy tu amiga y no hay razón para que me llames así - Dijo Lily apuntando su arma contra la rubia

\- Ara, que mala, después de todos ambas somos [Caballeros] de Kizuna y sus amantes – Respondió la rubia haciendo que la peli platina se sonrojara - Así que Lily, ¿has visto a Sir Salvatore últimamente? -

\- No me llames Lily. Sólo el día anterior a encontrarme con el [Duque Voban], Sir Salvatore estaba todavía recuperándose – Respondió la peli platina que tenía un tono de voz que se sentía como el tipo de repulsión que una chica obsesionada con la limpieza sentiría después de haber visto algo que odiaba

\- ¿¡Por qué!? Hida-san. ¡Venir hasta este lugar por mi culpa! – Exclamo la [Hime Miko] - ¡Yo he cuestionado tus mandatos y no he tomado en cuenta sus recomendaciones! ¡No merezco su misericordia! – llorando amargamente

\- Puede que sea cierto pero soy un [Santo] – Respondió el moreno – Si un inocente corre peligro, lo protegeré, si eso significa desafiar a los Dioses o a los [Campioni] –

Al oír esas palabras y verlo fijamente, Voban recordó cierta batalla la cual le dejo una cicatriz tanto en su orgullo como en su cuerpo, por lo que sostuvo su saco con firmeza y rechino los dientes

\- Ese rostro y esas palabras... jamás lo olvidare en mi vida – Mascullo el [Rey Demonio] - Es del primer humano que estuvo a punto de matarme y me dejo esas dos heridas…¡ES DE ESE MALDITO [AYAX DE SAGITARIO]! ¡¿Qué relación tienes con ese bastardo?! –Exclamo el Duque

Erica, Yuri y Liliana no sabían que decir, puesto que era algo que sus organizaciones no tenían conocimiento. En esos momentos se dio una leve idea del poder de los [Santos de Athena]. Sin embargo, no era la única sorpresa…

\- El [Santo Dorado de Sagitario] Áyax…es mi abuelo – Respondió Kizuna

\- ¡¿Tu abuelo?! – Exclamo la peli platina

(¿Acaso el linaje de Hida-san es tan impresionante?) Pensó la castaña mirando al moreno

(Pensar que frente a mi está el nieto del único hombre que fue capaz de herir de muerte al [Duque Voban]) Pensó la rubia (Los [Santos de Athena] son asombrosos)

\- Si es el caso…- Dijo el hombre para que sus ojos brillen de color verde esmeralda - ¡Tu pagaras por el pecado de tú abuelo al osar humillarme, lastimarme, casi matarme y concederme piedad! – mientras que el espacio se distorsionaba

\- _**¡[Tenbu Hourin]!**_ (El Tesoro del Cielo) – Exclamo Kizuna mientras que el lugar que aparece un fondo de mándalas budistas, anulando la [Autoridad] de Voban

\- ¿Qué es esta técnica? – Pregunto Erica

\- Es el _**[Tenbu Hourin]**_ (El Tesoro del Cielo), la más grande técnica de [Virgo] – Respondió el moreno – Quien se encuentra atrapado por esta técnica no puede escapar ni protegerse de los ataques, ya que es capaz de arrebatare los cinco sentidos sin necesidad de tocarle e incluso eliminar la divinidad de los dioses o las [Autoridades] de los [Campioni]. Solo anule tu ataque, pero si continuas, perderás esos ojos que tanto aprecias -

\- Mi [Rey], será mejor seguir el consejo de nuestro aliado Sir Salvatore – Dijo la rubia con una encantadora sonrisa mientras le da un consejo con el tono de voz de un súbdito leal. Kizuna dejo que ella manejara la situación por lo que desactivo el [Tesoro del Cielo]. Voban inmediatamente reaccionó ante esas palabras.

\- Oh, ¿un aliado? Esto no puede ser ignorado, jovencita – Comento el Duque que había tomado un leve interés, Erica se inclinó con elegancia y se presentó.

\- Es un honor conocerlo. Soy Erica Blandelli, la [Gran Caballero] de la [Cruz de Cobre Negro] y la actual [Diavolo Rosso] – Se presentó la rubia

\- ¿La sucesora de Paolo Blandelli? ¿Cuál era el significado de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Podrías explicarlo? – Pregunto el venerable

\- Sí, permítame continuar – Dijo la [Gran Caballero] que parecía tener un cierto brillo, como los de un niño feliz y juguetón. Era evidente que no había buenas intenciones. - Yo no sé si usted habrá oído, pero mi amo, Kizuna Hida y nuestro [Rey] italiano, Sir Salvatore, tuvieron una intensa batalla que terminó con la victoria de mi señor Kizuna Hida. Además, esta batalla alimentó un lazo de amistad entre los dos [Reyes] –

Kizuna estaba preparado para lo que venía, era bien conocido que hace cuatro años, el que frustró los planes del viejo fue Salvatore Doni.

\- Yare, yare daze – Dijo el moreno simplonamente mientras tiene una mano en su rostro

\- A pesar de que mi [Rey] ha dicho eso, sin duda es íntimo con Sir Salvatore, ¿no es así, Liliana? – Pregunto Erica

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?…Sí, es cierto – Respondió Liliana respondió bastante disgustada

\- Sir Salvatore está realmente preocupado por Kizuna-sama… En lugar de un aliado, tal vez sería más feliz si su relación se describiera como algo parecido a una relación fraternal o un mutuo amor -

Desde su punto de vista, ella debe haber estado desempeñando bastante bien su papel como muñeca de Erica. Mientras se compadecía de Liliana, Kiun levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

\- …Sí. Para ser confirmado por un caballero de la [Cruz de Bronce Negro], que es enemigo de la [Cruz de Cobre Negro]….- Dijo el anciano – Nieto de Áyax, eres aliado de Salvatore, no puede haber ningún error sobre ese hecho -

\- Además, hay algo acerca de la victoria de mi Lord hace un mes. ¿Desearía saber? – Comento la rubia echándole más leña al fuego.

Voban no contestó, pero hizo un gesto con sus ojos para que continuara.

\- La diosa Pallas, una poderosa deidad que no requiere explicación. Sin embargo, Kizuna Hida luchó y la derrotó pero dejó que escapara justo antes de la final y no usurpó su [Autoridad]… - Comento la rubia

\- Ho, incluso si estás mintiendo, por favor, no te pases – Comento el anciano

A diferencia de los rumores, el anciano lleno de aires de intelectual cambió su actitud. Esa postura era tan punzante como espadas y tan feroz como las bestias salvajes. Sentado en la silla como si fuera un trono, él empezó a temblar ligeramente.

Movimientos suaves del cuerpo, como los de un animal felino. Era impensable que un anciano pudiera ser capaz de hacerlos.

\- ¿Dices que él venció a Salvatore y derrotó a Pallas pero sin haber dado muerte a un solo dios? ¡Jajaja, haber logrado todo eso! ¿Luchar contra ese estúpido tipo sin otros trucos más que su espada y hacerse enemigo de la diosa de la oscuridad definitiva? [Diavolo Rosso] ¿Qué quiere decir realmente Salvatore? - Pregunto el viejo [Rey Demonio] mientras reía con gran regocijo.

\- Sí. Eso fue lo que dijo. Como [Rey] y como su superior, al visitarlo personalmente desde tan lejos, el Duque. Definitivamente quiso tener una competencia de fuerza. Incluso dijo algo sobre comprender a alguien con un cuerpo tan viejo y algo acerca de inclinarse al servicio del poder de los más jóvenes… -

Voban se veía muy feliz y sonreía sin piedad.

\- Bueno, hacer de mi oponente a un mocoso que ni siquiera ha sido [Rey] durante un año no era mi intensión. Sin embargo, siéntete honrado, porque jugaré contigo – Comento el anciano mientras que los ojos color verde esmeralda parpadearon brillantemente mientras que Kizuna no se quedó atrás y sus ojos se volvieron dorados junto a sus pupilas que se afilaron aún más

Las 3 jóvenes sintieron la intensa presión que ambos [Reyes] liberaban sin hacer algún movimiento o gesto, eran sus imponentes presencias e instinto asesino

\- Mocoso como has solicitado, ten a esta chica de nuevo. Pero a cambio, tú y la chica se convertirán en mis presas de caza – Dijo Voban agarrando violentamente el brazo de Yuri y la lanzó hacia Kizuna para que este saltara, realizando un giro en el aire cayó de pie con el delicado cuerpo de la chica en brazos

Yuri estaba temblando ligeramente con su cara pálida y sin sangre como extremadamente asustada. Kizuna le acarició la espalda con una mano para consolarla mientras la desciende y la toma de la cintura mientras la mira a los ojos

\- Eres la mayor idiota que he conocido, mira que no pedir ayuda en tal situación – Comento el moreno

\- Lo siento, quería protegerte, tenía miedo de que murieras a manos del [Duque] – Respondió la castaño mirándolo a los ojos

En ese momento, la distancia entre ambos para unir sus labios en un suave y delicado beso que le decía muchas cosas a Yuri Mariya que se sonrojo pero se dejo llevar

\- Ahora quédate con Erica y Lily – Dijo el moreno - _**¡[Encounter Another Field]!**_ (Encuentro en los Sueños) – chasqueo los dedos y ambos [Campioni] aparecieron en un escenario de una Grecia en ruinas

\- ¿En dónde estamos? – Pregunto el anciano

\- Es una de mis [Autoridades] que me permite convertir en realidad los sueños o lo que imagine – Respondió el moreno – Donde nos encontramos es un Coliseo de la Grecia Helénica como se ve actualmente. Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá -

\- Biblioteca Aobadai –

Las 3 chicas que se encontraba en el lugar, fueron con Amakasu pero en el camino conversaron

\- Quiero dejar esto en claro, yo sólo quería resumir la conversación rápidamente y no tenía intención de poner en peligro a Kizuna. Esta cuestión debería haber sido originalmente preparada para la batalla contra el [Duque Voban] – Comento Erica de una manera tranquila. Probablemente estaba de mal humor porque Kizuna decidió luchar solo, nuevamente

\- Aun así, lo hiciste Érica – Comento Liliana reprimiéndola – A pesar de que sea nieto de Ayax-dono. Nuestro señor aún no está en condiciones para luchar con todo su poder, tiene unas semanas de que se recuperó del coma y lucho en la [Fortaleza del Pandemónium] –

\- Lo sé pero creo en él – Refuto la mencionada mientras aprieta los puños y por dentro estaba enojada consigo misma por causarle problemas a Kizuna pero no había otra opción

\- Sin embargo, tenemos que tener en cuenta que entregarle a Mariya Yuri como un sacrificio es una posible solución. Desde mi punto de vista personal creo que es una opción fiable por el bienestar público, es la mejor opción – Comento la peli platina asustando a la mencionada

\- Por favor, no digas algo tan estúpido frente a la persona en cuestión. De ninguna forma elegiría nuestro [Rey] elegiré ese método – Reprendió Erica con firmeza – Por eso mismo se llevó al [Duque Voban] con su autoridad de los sueños -

\- Erica-san, la sugerencia de Liliana-san es la correcta – Argumento Yuri quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo. Inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo deprimida, sin embargo, de repente se levantó y entró en la conversación - Si no me entregan, la batalla contra el [Duque Voban] puede poner en peligro la vida de Hida-san. Creo que deben saber que hay leyendas sobre como convoco a grandes tormentas para destruir ciudades y libero lobos para arrasar pueblos -

La severa voz de Yuri llevaba determinación.

Ella ya no tenía miedo y en voz baja hablaba con una expresión de tristeza.

\- La única persona a la que el Duque quiere soy yo. Afortunadamente, el [Duque] sólo tiene la intención de que lo ayude a terminar el ritual, por lo que no debería hacer alguna otra cosa que me haga daño. Voy a estar bien - Comento la [Hime-miko] sonriendo como si estuviera tratando de consolar a los demás. Una sonrisa ilusoria que mostraba una gran fortaleza

 _ **PAF**_

Erica le soltó una bofetada a Yuri con fuerza, tirándola en el suelo, puesto que realmente estaba enojada

\- Te dejare algo claro, Mariya Yuri, tu vida no me puede importar menos e incluso si se diera el caso…te entregaría para salvar la vida del hombre que amo. Pero ese mismo hombre está arriesgando su vida para salvar la tuya, ten algo de respeto por su convicción – Dijo la [Diavolo Rosso] con un tono severo

\- ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? – Pregunto la peli platina - Hace cuatro años, alrededor de treinta mikos participaron en la convocación de un [Dios Hereje] junto al [Duque]. Después del ritual, alrededor de dos tercios de ellas sufrieron un grave trauma mental mientras que la mayoría se volvieron locas y perdieron la cordura. En la batalla contra Atenea, por tu terquedad asumiste una carga arriesgó tu vida y él te salvo como protegió el [Megafloat]. Tú tienes una deuda demasiado grande con Kizuna Hida-sama -

\- Ese ritual es muy famoso por convocar a [Dioses Herejes] con solo ese nivel de sacrificio. A decir verdad, estaba muy sorprendida al descubrir que habías participado en ese ritual. Sospecho que Lily y tú se salvaron porque eran la más habilidosa de las muchas mikos, pero es poco probable que seas tan afortunada otra vez – Comento la rubia

\- Pero…- Replico la rubia

\- Tengo un mensaje de Kizuna especialmente para ti – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Mensaje? – Pregunto la castaña

\- "Cuando una flor muere nunca vuelve a florecer. La gente, las aves, los insectos, incluso las estrellas que brillan intensamente. La vida ocurre solamente una vez, por eso es tan hermosa y preciada" – Relato Erica – "Por esta razón los [Santos de Athena] luchamos contra aquellos que tratan a los humanos como simples peones. Por eso debes sentir esa vida, Yuri. Y el universo que hay en ella, no dejes de sentirla y valorarla. Así derrotaremos a la muerte misma" -

Yuri bajó completamente su cabeza, sus hombros temblaban, lágrimas corrían por su rostro humedeciendo su Hakama. Esta chica de carácter fuerte estaba llorando.

Ella, que se había puesto sola ante Pallas, sin tener en cuenta su propia seguridad. Ahora estaba llorando claramente. Probablemente debido a que Kizuna estaba arriesgando su vida por ella y le hizo ver que su vida era valiosa por simplemente ser vida

\- Realmente somos afortunadas, nuestro [Rey] es un hombre maravilloso pero carga con un destino tan cruel – Dijo Erica con un tono de melancolía muy bajo – A pesar de que él puede vivir como [Campione], sin preocuparse de nada. Ha decidido usar ese poder para servir a la justicia y proteger a la humanidad, sabiendo que cada batalla como cada guerra puede ser la última para él. Lo amo y lo admiro pero también desearía que fuera un poco egoísta y pensara en él como en su supervivencia – para que dos lágrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas

Liliana y Yuri por primera vez veían a Erica Brandelli, aquella chica arrogante y soberbia, abrir su corazón. Expresando sus sentimientos hacia el [León Dorado] y su deseo. Se limpió las lágrimas y fueron donde Amakasu las esperaba con un vehiculo de [Ataraxia]

(Nota: Hakama, es vestimenta tradicional parecida a una falda usualmente usada por las mikos sintoístas)

\- Dimensión del Bolsillo -

El cielo se llenaba de nubes negras y la lluvia aumentaba continuamente.

Bajo los truenos y la lluvia intensa, un grupo de sombras grises aparecieron.

Las cuales tomaron la forma de lobos

Eran unos treinta o cuarenta.

Una manada de lobos grises como la piel de las ratas.

Sin embargo, el tamaño de los lobos era anormal, por sus altos y robustos cuerpos pueden fácilmente ser confundidos con caballos.

Una manada de lobos gigantes se erguía frente a él mientras que el [Dorado] los miraba como si nada

\- Estos lobos pueden fácilmente puede erradicar entre diez a veinte pueblos o ciudades – Dijo el anciano que levitaba sobre las bestias

Mirando la ferocidad de la manada de lobos, noto que eran bestias salvajes extremadamente voraces. Una manada de lobos cuyos ojos ardían con el color de la sangre mientras babeaban

\- ¡Revive en mi puño, destello resplandeciente de Pegaso! – Exclamo el moreno concentrando su cosmos en su puño – _**¡[Pegasasu Ryu Sei Ken]!**_ (Meteoros de Pegaso) - proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a la velocidad de la luz. Causando múltiples daños en las bestias que cayeron sin vida

\- Mis perros de caza parecen ser ineficaces en contra tu puño, una lástima – Comento el viejo [Rey Demonio] en un susurro

Truenos resonaban, vientos violentos retumbaban, las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban repetidamente contra el suelo.

\- Me encantan las noches de tormenta. Viento, lluvia y relámpagos, todo esto me hacen sentir poderoso. Probablemente sea lo mismo contigo, mocoso. A pesar de que eres inmaduro, seguro de que tú y yo somos de la misma clase –

Vistiendo una capa de color negro azabache sobre su traje, Voban habló con alegría mientras llovía sobre él.

Kizuna solo dejaba que su [Cloth] recibiera la lluvia como su rostro mantenía un ceño estoico y serio

\- Si te soy honesto, siempre me ha gustado este tipo de climas como el frio y las noches con estrellas – Respondió el moreno como si nada

\- Ya veo, me sentía de esa manera y por eso la invoqué, así el clima se convirtió en esto. Creo que también se adapta a tus gustos. No te incomoda, ¿verdad? -

Dejanstahl Voban tenía la habilidad para invocar tormentas.

Sólo ver una parte de ese poder hizo que Kizuna suspirara para encender su [Cosmos] y disipar la tormenta como si nada

\- Realmente eres un abuelo ridículo – Dijo el moreno – Al igual que tu controlo el relámpago. Entonces ¿empezamos el primer round? -

\- Si cayeras ahora entonces no habría primera o segunda. A lo mucho podrías saltar por ahí para divertirme – Dijo Voban que agitó su mano.

Inmediatamente, diez lobos aparecieron de la oscuridad como burbujas de espuma.

\- Simplemente incrementar el número de esta forma sólo hace que el oponente se aburra. Este número de enemigos solo es molesto –

\- ¿Crees que si disminuyes el numero cambian las cosas? – Pregunto Kizuna mientras eleva su [Cosmos] - _**¡[Lightning Fangs]!**_ (Colmillos relámpago) - perfora el suelo con su puño y proyecta su cosmos para hacer surgir multitud de rayos por toda la zona de combate, lo que le permite deshacerse con un solo golpe de todos los caninos como si nada, puesto que los rayos perforaron y electrocutaron por dentro a las bestias, provocándoles la muerte haciendo que desaparezcan

La figura de Voban se transformó. De un ser humano a un lobo con piel plateada parado en dos patas (un hombre lobo) y esa era la completa postura de un lobo.

Su cuerpo que había tomado la forma de un lobo plateado, se expandió al instante.

Con alrededor de treinta metros de longitud, el enorme cuerpo dejó de expandirse a un tamaño imposible.

 _ **¡Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!**_

Rugidos masivos repercutieron en la tormentosa atmósfera.

El gigantesco lobo plateado saltó hacia el moreno y descubrió sus colmillos los cuales encontraba enormes mandíbulas como afiladas garras para devorarlo. Pero el moreno simplemente extendiendo el brazo hacia el frente

\- Estúpido anciano senil – Dijo el moreno mientras que rayos negros cubrían el cuerpo de la enorme bestia, provocando que flotara en el aire - ¡¿Crees que me ganaras solo por convertirte en un licántropo de descomunal tamaño?! ¡Prueba el poder de [Leo]! _**¡[Lightning Bolt]!**_ (Relámpago de Voltaje) – golpeando el aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, disparando una potente bola creando una esfera oscura formada por rayos negros de gran poder destructivo y explota al contacto con el oponente causando graves daños al lobo que volvió a su forma original

\- Templo de Musashino –

Amakasu, Liliana, Erica y Yuri estaban en el lugar mientras que la [Hime-miko] les relataba todo con sumo detalle

\- Hida-san acaba de lastimar al [Duque Voban] que se transformó en un lobo de 30 metros – Dijo la castaña mientras sus ojos brillaban de color verde

El miembro del [Comité de Redacción de la Verdadera Historia] estaba impactado por las palabras de la castaña

¿Un joven había de herir al [Campione] más poderoso?

La peli platina tomo entre sus esbeltas manos el colguije que le dio y mientras lo pega a su pecho, orando de corazon

\- Dimensión-

\- Siento que debo recompensar adecuadamente un banquete tan raro. Si no hiciera esto con cuidado, tal vez te aplaste – Dijo el [Duque] - _**¡[Vengan, escuchen mi voluntad, mis sirvientes]!**_ – clamo con fuerza

Entidades que poseían oscuras características demoníacas brotaron una vez más.

Sin embargo esta vez no fueron Lobos, sino los caballeros muertos que encontraron en la biblioteca

Personas muertas iban apareciendo de la oscuridad con la misma atmósfera que les rodeaba.

En sus manos estaban espadas, lanzas, hachas y otras armas clásicas.

Muchas de las armaduras que llevaban estaban decoradas con escudos grabados de las organizaciones de caballeros.

Había alrededor de cuarenta de ellos. Uno podría pensar que fueron convocados de hace cinco o seis siglos atrás por sus trajes anacrónicos.

\- ¡Mis seguidores que ya han muerto, todos ustedes fueron guerreros cuidadosamente seleccionados! ¡Ahora, vayan a cazar como sabuesos! -

 _ **¡Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!**_

La risa del [Rey Demonio] sonó al mismo tiempo como feroces rugidos.

Guerreros con cuerpos robustos y vistiendo antiguos atuendos de batalla aparecieron de la oscuridad.

\- No pienso permitir que te equivoques, así que déjenme enseñarte todo. Estas personas, mis [Sirvientes Muertos], sólo puede ser liberados de mis cadenas por mi muerte. No creas equivocadamente que ellos obtendrán la paz cuando los derrotes. Simplemente se han convertido en polvo una vez más, regresando a la tierra y después de algún tiempo volverán a mis cadenas una vez más…Mi dominio es

\- …- Kizuna solo veía al [Campione] frente a él mientras seguía escuchando

\- Mocoso, nieto de [Áyax de Sagitario] – Dijo Voban – Hasta ahora has podido satisfacer mi hambre un poco. Para ser un [Rey] recién nacido, tienes un buen nivel. Sin embargo, puedes mostrarme el poder con el que te enfrentaste a ese otro mocoso de Salvatore, entonces cambiaré mis palabras. ¡Esta noche es un raro momento, pues mi sangre hierve de emoción! ¡Una oportunidad de disfrutar de la lucha todo lo que quiera! -

Al participar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con sus rostros muertos, ellos mostraban gran inteligencia y fuerza, al igual que un fuerte y experimentado ejército de caballeros.

\- Estos deben ser tus famosos, [Sirvientes Muertos] – Dijo el moreno – Hacer que las almas de los muertos sean prisioneros, es algo imperdonable – mientras eleva su [Cosmos]

\- Templo Musashino –

Erica y Liliana se separaron de Amakasu y Yuri para hablar a solas, esa era la idea, pero…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto la peli platina seriamente

\- Hey Lily, resulta que tengo algo que decirte… - Comento la rubia con una dulce y encantadora voz que rara vez utilizaba

\- De ninguna manera. Odio hablar contigo y eso nunca termina bien. ¿No es mejor para mí solo ver la peligrosa situación actual? – Respondió Liliana bastante fría

Sin embargo, Erica lo esperaba y mostró una abierta sonrisa aceptándola, como la de una mujer de la nobleza.

\- No hables con tanta frialdad – Se quejó dulcemente la rubia - ¿Realmente estás pensando en servir al Duque Voban y seguir cada una de sus órdenes? ¿Acaso olvidaste el pacto que tienes con Kizuna? – pregunto fingiendo estar dolida

\- Jamás lo he olvidado pero el líder de la [Cruz de Bronce Negro] me ha encomendado el servicio para el [Duque Voban] – Respondió la peli platina - Sólo estoy cumpliendo mis deberes con el [Rey] por mi honor de [Caballero] -

Sin duda alguna, una respuesta adecuada.

Sin embargo, precisamente esta era la razón por la qué es tan divertido jugar con Liliana Kranjcar.

Sintiendo los movimientos de los caballeros muertos, Erica añadió énfasis a su tono. ¡Si estaban esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, ahora era el momento para poner a Liliana de su lado!

\- Entonces… Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no cumplir tus deberes con tu verdadero [Rey]? Si esa es la única razón por la que sigues al Duque, entonces no hay problema, ¿verdad? – Comento la rubia

\- … ¿Estás sugiriendo que debo volver a lado de Kizuna Hida? – Pregunto Liliana contrayendo las cejas

\- Correcto. Si es él, definitivamente vas a sentir la emoción de la batalla – Dijo Erica como una hermana mayor o alguien mayor a ella - Lily ¿realmente seguiste al [Duque] hasta el [Megafloat] sin molestias? Yo entiendo mucho sobre ti, Lily. Y por eso lo dudo, es completamente impensable que te rindas ante la tiranía del [Duque] tan obedientemente -

\- Todo esto…- Dijo la peli platina - ¡Todo esto por tu culpa, Erica Blandelli! – exclamo exasperada

\- Uh, ¿es así? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la rubia sorprendida, puesto que no espero esto

\- ¡Es culpa de tus planes para con Hida Kizuna y que hayas aceptado el papel de su amante! ¡Esto es lo que provocó la oposición desafiante de mi abuelo! – Exclamo Lily

Sintiendo que había una historia oculta detrás de esta explicación, Erica hizo una nota mental. El abuelo que vive aislado era bien conocido entre los adoradores de Dejanstahl Voban.

Al enterarse de que la joven doncella de la familia rival de los Blandelli se había convertido en la amante del recién nacido [Campione], él debe haber sentido que sus días se iban a terminar. Por lo que debe haber arreglado que el viejo [Rey] llamara a su nieta para satisfacer sus caprichos.

(¿Podría ser cierto que el abuelo de Lily enviara a su propia nieta con el [Duque] para que pudiera convertirse en la amante de un [Rey]? ¿No es una decisión de desempate totalmente equivocada?)

Esperar que esta honesta chica lo sedujera era demasiado. Erica sintió simpatía por la furiosa Liliana.

\- En serio, ¿qué piensa que es su nieta…? – Dijo la rubia algo molesta - Si ese es el caso, entonces termina con todo esto. Lily, estas suprimiendo tu propia voluntad de hacer frente a los excesos del [Duque] ¿No es hora de que actúes por ti misma? –

-…-

\- Liliana Kranjcar. Uno es un tirano que obligaría a una chica a llevar a cabo sus irrazonables peticiones, mientras que el otro es el joven [Rey] que lucha para ayudar a esta indefensa chica y es un guerrero al servicio de la paz como de la justicia. ¿Quién crees que está del lado correcto? – Pregunto Erica seriamente - Kizuna te dio algo que es valioso y a él le has jurado lealtad – para que la peli platina saque el colguije que le dio para recordar que es un tesoro valioso y ha evitado muchas veces que los [Muertos Vivientes] la toquen o hieran

\- Hmph. Tus palabras suenan muy atractivas, pero ¿estás jugando conmigo de nuevo? – Pregunto Liliana que miraba a la rubia con recelo

Erica hizo lo mismo. Examinaba a la chica frente a ella mientras conversaba elegantemente, nunca bajaría la guardia ni por un instante. Ella estaba dispuesta a luchar en cualquier momento.

\- Ara, ¿alguna vez he jugado contigo, Lily? - Pregunto la [Diavolo Rosso] inocentemente

\- ¡No pretendas ignorancia! Hace dos años, cuando estábamos con ganas de ir al cine, ¿¡no te burlaste de mi cuando me engañaste para ver esa película romántica con tan intensas escenas de cama?! -

\- Yo tampoco sabía que era ese tipo de película. Y en verdad, Lily, incluso te desmayaste para tener un maravilloso sueño a la mitad de la película -

\- ¡Eso no es todo! También recuerdo cuando seleccionábamos ropa mientras íbamos de compras en Milán. ¡Todo lo que escogiste fueron vergonzosas prendas con cortes bajos, espaldas abiertas y ombligos desnudos, compraste demasiado…! -

\- Lily, tienes una gran figura, por lo que esas ropas son realmente convenientes. ¡Debe tener más confianza en ti misma! -

\- ¡S-silencio! ¡Además, hace medio año cuando nos encontramos por casualidad en Venecia tú s-sigues diciendo todas estas buenas pero falsas cosas para halagarme, jugando conmigo como si fuera un juguete! -

\- Ara, ¿estás diciendo que esto es lo mismo? ¡Y aquí estaba yo, tratando de darte un buen consejo! –

\- Dimensión -

En ese instante, todos los caballeros muertos al servicio de [Voban], finalmente hicieron su movimiento. Fueron contra Kizuna

El moreno levanto su dedo mientras que estelas de energía azul salían de su dedo indice, liberando las almas de la prisión que les impuso Voban

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el anciano sorprendido de como había desafiado y anulado su [Autoridad]

\- _**¡[Seki Shiki Meikai Ha]!**_ (Ondas de inframundo) – Exclamo el [Santo de Leo] concentrando su [Cosmos] en la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha del que brota un aura azul, para enviar a continuación una onda espiral que se expanden y enroscan en el cuerpo de los [Muertos Sirvientes] para separar el alma del cuerpo

[Gracias [Rey]]

[Su espíritu bondadoso, nos ha liberado]

[Derrote al [Rey] tirano]

[Usted que brilla como el sol, podrá derrotar al hombre que se sumergió en la oscuridad por más poder]

[¡Confiamos en usted, [Rey Santo de Oro]!]

Con esa última declaración, las almas de los prisioneros fueron enviadas al [Monte Yomotsu]

\- Discúlpenme, guerreros caídos – Dijo el moreno – No tengo flores ni tumbas con sus nombres pero al menos podrán descansar en paz – mientras cierra los ojos

\- Templo Mushashino –

\- Hida-san…- Dijo la castaña llamando la atención de los otros 3 - ¡Hida-san anulo la [Autoridad] de Osiris que tiene el [Duque Voban]! – sorprendiendo al shinobi y a la peli platina

\- ¡¿Eso es siquiera posible?! - Exclamo Liliana al escuchar eso, puesto que nunca había sabido de una hazaña como esa

\- _**[Seki Shiki Meikai Ha]**_ (Ondas de inframundo) – Respondió Erica como si nada

\- ¿ _ **[Seki Shiki Meikai Ha]**_? - Preguntaron los presentes

– Es una técnica espiritual en la que el usuario concentra su [Cosmos] en la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha, del que brota un aura blanca, para enviar a continuación una onda espiral cósmica, o una extraña radiación en forma de anillos blancos que se expanden y enroscan en el cuerpo del adversario para separar el alma del cuerpo y aspirarla hacia el reino de los muerto. Es la única forma de vencer a aquellos que fueron condenados por el [Duque]. Solo hay una persona aparte de Kizuna que puede usar esta técnica y esa es [El Santo de Oro que rige y entiende la muerte], el 4° [Santo Dorado de Athena]: Manigoldo de Cáncer -

Liliana y Amakasu jamas imaginaron que entre los [Santos de la Tierra Sagrada] existia aquellos que podian manipular el poder de las almas

Pero antes de decir algo, Yuri repitió el discurso del moreno sorprendiendo a los 3 presentes

\- Desde el principio quería liberar a las almas oprimidas – Comento Erica

\- Rindió respetos a esas almas y les dio el descanso eterno que han buscado desde que su vida termino pero la [Autoridad] del [Duque] les negó – Comento Liliana

\- Es un [Rey] y un guerrero digno de respeto – Comento Amakasu

\- ¿Aun dudas ser su [Caballero]? – Pregunto la rubia - ¡Él te ha demostrado que es digno de ser tu [Rey]! -

En ese instante, miró a Liliana.

Sus miradas se intercambiaron. Su rostro, bello como el de una muñeca, frunció el ceño ligeramente

\- ¡Uno de estos días recibirás tu merecido! ¡Ve preparándote! – Reclamo la peli platina

\- Que insensible eres – Comento la rubia – Y yo que te aprecio mucho – fingió estar dolida

\- Maldita descarada – Mascullo la peli platina preparandose para atacar, cubriendose con un aura azul y levitar levemente

Desde tiempos antiguos, había sido profundamente arraigado en la cultura de brujas de Europa oriental y meridional.

Se dijo que hacían pociones secretas, domesticaban animales salvajes del bosque con magia, y volaban libremente por los cielos. Ser capaz o no de adquirir estas habilidades se determinaba al nacer, junto con el entrenamiento continuo durante toda la vida.

La aptitud de Erica en esta área era superada ampliamente por Liliana.

Sin embargo, para compensarlo…

Manipulación de acero y el uso de hechizos para forjar sables y lanzas. En términos de poder al usar magia para crear estas herramientas de muerte y destrucción, Erica estaba muy por delante

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo, has estado utilizando la fuerza bruta para derrotar a los demás. Qué forma tan idiota y adecuada para las líneas del frente – Comento la peli platina

\- Hey Lily. Siempre he estado alabándote directamente, ¿por qué siempre estás insultándome…? Por eso digo que no eres como una dama – Respondió la rubia

La disgustada Liliana inmediatamente empeoró su expresión ante la crítica de Erica.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡En vez de esto, deberías apresurarte en reunirte con tu amo! Esa importante persona probablemente siga peleando por Mariya Yuri, ¿verdad? ¡Llega allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – Argumento la peli platina

Una noble, inmaculada y educada caballero. Esta era la doncella llamada Liliana Kranjcar.

Siendo testigo de esta verdad una vez más, Erica sonrió.

\- No tengo que preocuparme, Kizuna no es un niño a quien deba cuidar como Sir Salvatore Doni – Comento la rubia como si nada - ¡Pero esto es grandioso! Lily voluntariamente me ayudó. ¡Sin embargo, mi interés está en amenazarte! -

\- ¿Amenazarme? ¿De verdad crees que puedes amenazarme con una espada para obligarme a unirme? – Pregunto Liliana ofendida al ser tratada como una tonta con quien jugar.

Sin embargo, Erica sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ella no iba a tener esa clase de comportamiento de mal gusto.

\- Hey, en un cierto cajón de tu habitación – Descubrió la rubia - En el segundo contando desde la parte superior. Hay un cuaderno, ¿no es lindo? ¡Muy expresivo y lleno de sentimientos como el de una niña! -

\- ¿¡―!? -

Liliana se quedó con una mirada asesina para Erica, que siguió imperturbable.

\- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenías interés en escribir novelas? – Comento la [Diavolo Rosso] – "Yo odio a esa clase de personas distantes. Sin embargo, ¿qué este intenso dolor en mi pecho? ¿Es posible podría ser que sea amor?" ¡Novelas románticas con este tipo de sentimientos son muy raras entre las publicaciones actuales! ¡Si fuera yo, pondría a más personas muertas, asesinatos, acción y artes marciales! -

\- ¡Qué! ¡Hey hey hey! ¿¡Cómo sabes de la existencia de "eso"!? -

Erica tarareó un poco y sonrió.

En realidad, una sirvienta en el hogar Kranjcar actuaba como informante secreta, pero no había necesidad de revelar ese hecho.

\- Erica-san – Dijo Yuri

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- ¿Qué significa el "Yara, yare daze" que está pronunciando? – Pregunto la [Hime-miko] confundida mientras Erica ríe como una ojou-sama

*Es un tic verbal de nuestro [Rey], al referirse a una situación que le fastidia, en realidad es de herencia familiar* Dijo una voz para ver a Ena – Perdón por llegar tarde pero apenas pude salir, me iba a venir con Amakasu pero no pude porque si no la casa Seishuuin quedaría mal vista -

\- En lo que estábamos – Dijo la rubia – Fufufu. Tal vez si Lily se convirtiera en mi amiga de ahora en adelante, entonces me olvidaría automáticamente de la existencia de ese cuaderno. Por lo tanto, ¿comprendes? – pregunto con una lengua viperina

\- ¡Te mataré! ¡Prefiero matarte para silenciar esa boca tuya para siempre! – Exclamo Liliana furiosa haciendo que su homóloga diera una glamorosa sonrisa. Esta era la sonrisa que Kizuna describió como la de un demonio.

\- No te apresures – Dijo Erica - ¡Si yo muriera, los contenidos sellados de mi testamento que están llenos de los detalles de la novela! ¡Estaba pensando que podrían ser útiles algún día, pero no esperaba que fuera hoy! -

\- ¡E-Eres un demonio! ¡No eres humana! – Exclamo la peli platina escuchando quejidos repetidos de tan cercana persona, Erica comenzó a planear el siguiente paso.

Ya que se había ganado a una poderosa aliada, era momento de decirle el mensaje de su señor

\- "Liliana Kranjcar, prepara una audiencia con el líder de tu organización, quiero tratar asuntos respecto a tu posición como mi [Caballero]" – Relato la rubia – Ahora sabes lo que piensa Kizuna, dediquemos a saber cómo va el combate entre el [Duque] y nuestro [Rey] -

Fue así como Erica Blandelli atrajo a Liliana Kranjcar de nuevo a casa

\- Dimensión -

Voban estaba levemente boquiabierto para luego rechinar los dientes, puesto que un mocoso le había quitado a sus sirvientes. Al mismo tiempo sonrió, puesto que si lograba matarlo y encadenarlo, tendría al ser más poderoso bajo su mando

La tormenta se volvió más fuerte

Kizuna sabía que Voban lo hacía apropósito, supuso que estaba jugando con él

El viento se fortaleció y los relámpagos se hicieron más violentos.

Los gritos del viento y el sonido de los truenos, pesada lluvia golpeando el suelo con sonidos feroces, todos ellos dominaban la dimensión

Kizuna solo se cruzó de brazos mientras la capa blanca que tenía su armadura, ondeaba con la tormenta

\- No compares con ese idiota, me molesta – Dijo el moreno mientras que el [Duque] se encuentra encima de él, el moreno en el suelo - …Hey. ¿Recuerdas al primer dios que mataste? -

\- ¿Por qué traes ese tema, niño? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? - Se burló Voban

Su forma cambió. De hombre a hombre lobo y luego a un lobo

¿Realmente todo lo podía hacer no era otra cosa más que convertirse en un lobo gigante?

El cuerpo del [Duque] se expandió después de transformarse en un lobo.

Una vez más, el vigoroso cuerpo del gigantesco lobo plateado regresó, una terrorífica encarnación de violencia.

\- ¿Crees que el mismo ataque funciona dos veces con un [Santo]? – Pregunto Kizuna molesto para que sus ojos brillen de color dorado - _**¡[Restriction]!**_ (Restricción) - emite una serie de ondas concéntricas que rodean a su oponente, causando parálisis y un gran dolor. El efecto de esta técnica en sus rivales es similar a la parálisis que sufren las presas de los auténticos escorpiones

El lobo chillaba de dolor para que volviera a su forma humana pero antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, una esfera comprimida de vendavales y rayos que comprimidos se dirige a él. Al chocar crea un poderoso tornado que propulsa verticalmente a la bestia fuera de la vista, haciéndolo girar a gran velocidad, lo que le impide escapar de esta técnica para que después de tres segundos, la víctima cae por los aires estrellándose bruscamente en el suelo desgarrado por los poderosos vientos, golpeado por los rayos y lastimado por el fuerte impacto. La fuerza combinada de ambos ataques fue suficiente como para hacer que vuelva a la normalidad, a pesar de que apareció una piel de lobo para aminorar el impacto.

\- **_¡[Typhoon Bullet]!_** (Bala de Tifón) - Susurro Kizuna

\- Fufufu…ese fue un gran movimiento – Dijo el anciano – Ese mismo ataque lo uso tu abuelo contra mí como su primer ataque - para ver un agujero en su pecho que era una cicatriz

\- Esa marca…- Decía el moreno

\- Fue con la que casi me mata al lanzarme una de sus flechas – Respondió el venerable – Tu abuelo no solo me dejo esta cicatriz… ¡También piso mi orgullo como guerrero! ¡Por eso jure que su estirpe pagaría y eso harás, joven! ¡Pagaras el pecado de tu abuelo! -

En algún momento, la lluvia había parado.

Sin embargo, el viento no se había amainado. El viento seguía soplando con tanta violencia como nunca y las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo siguieron retumbando con truenos que llegaban hasta el suelo.

Sólo la lluvia se detuvo. La alegre voz del anciano podía ser oída.

\- Realmente lo hiciste – Dijo el [Duque] - Asesinaste a mi lobo y abriste la Jaula de mis [Sirvientes Muertos]. Conque tal problemática habilidad existe después de todo –

El poder que uso no era nada comparado a su usaba su relámpago, pero él no baja su guardia por ningún motivo

\- Sí, me gustaría felicitar tu valentía. Esta batalla no me decepcionó – Dijo Voban mientras terminaba de hablar en voz baja

El viento empezó a gemir.

El cuerpo de Kizuna recibió la fuerte explosión de aire.

El [León Dorado] miró al viejo [Rey]…

Este era el poder divino del viento, y tres figuras apenas visibles podía verse detrás de Voban

Feng Bo, el guerrero verde

Yu Shi, el guerrero azul

Y Lei Gong, el guerrero rojo

Kizuna sabía de ellos, puesto que cuando era estudiante en [Pallestra], tenia una materia que se llamaba "Mitologia Griega y del mundo". Donde se explicaban sobre los dioses conocidos y registrados por el [Santuario] como se daba una descripción de su apariencia como sus poderes

Deidades de China, ¿o de Corea? Probablemente eran los dioses de la tormenta derrotados por Voban. Ese anciano poseía el poder para afectar sus apariencias, la autoridad que gobernaba al viento, la lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos.

\- Tomar esto como entretenimiento es un poco excitante. Como aquel que derroto a Salvatore, no esperaba menos. Tal vez en otros dos años logres ser un guerrero que me haga luchar seriamente -

Los fuertes vientos continuaron soplando.

Luego vino el trueno. A medida que el ruido sordo se originaba, un rayo descendió desde el cielo cayendo sobre el moreno

(Nota:

Feng Bo, Bestia mística China que domina el viento. Literalmente: "Conde del Viento"

Yu Shi, Antigua deidad China a cargo de la lluvia. Literalmente: "Amo de la Lluvia"

Lei Gong, El dios Chino del trueno. Literalmente: "Duque del Trueno")

\- Eres fuerte – Dijo Voban – Joven, eres casi como yo, hace mucho tiempo. Sin saber nada de magia. Me gane las [Autoridades] de un [Rey]. Domine poderes que incluso un mago no puede aprender, todo con determinación e ingenio. Yo ya experimente eso una vez – dejando caer un segundo rayo

\- Templo Musashino –

\- ¡Kizuna-san! – Exclamo la castaña al ver lo que le sucedió y les dijo a los demás que reaccionaron…

\- ¡Kizuna! – Exclamo la rubia preocupada

\- ¡[Rey]! – Exclamo el hombre de edad media y la morena angustiados

\- ¡No te rindas, demuéstrame tu fortaleza para que pueda creer en ti! – Exclamo la peli platina firmemente

Las voces que fueron escuchadas eran de Yuri, Erica, Amakasu, Ena y Liliana. No esperaron que Kizuna recibiera esa descarga sin hacer nada pero en ese momento el anciano declaro

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto el [Campione] con una sonrisa socarrona mientras ve la cortina de humo que apareció

*Yare, yare daze, ¿piensas que con ese rayo me mataras, anciano? * Dijo una voz para que todos vieran como Kizuna estaba como si nada al disiparse la cortina de humo con la capa completamente desintegrada por lo que se quitó lo quedo del pedazo de tela

\- ¡Esto no es posible! – Exclamo el [Duque] - ¡Debiste recibir un gran daño! -

\- ¡Tu rayo no me daño, no quemo ni un milímetro de mi piel o siquiera toco algún nervio! ¿Por qué crees que me llaman [El Santo de Oro que rige la Tormenta y la Tempestad]? Viejo estúpido – Pregunto Kizuna para liberar la energía desde sus pies al suelo, desquebrajando este – Querías que te mostrara el poder con el que vencí al Salvatore, te concederé tu deseo… ¡Ruge, [Cosmos]!... ¡RUGE COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo para elevar su [Cosmoenergía] hasta su clímax por lo que el terreno fue cubierto por el fulgor dorado mientras se ven las imágenes de varios guerreros espartanos que golpean el suelo con sus lanzas como escudos y claman…

 _ ***¡Gritos!**_

 _ **¡Es la angustia de los enemigos!**_

 _ **¡Regocíjense!**_

 _ **¡Viva la diosa de la guerra justa y la protectora de la tierra, Atenea!**_

 _ **¡Viva la corte de los [Santos Dorados]!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Al [Campione] Sasha Dejanstahl Voban y a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Kizuna!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!**_

 _ **¡Mata!***_

En ese momento los ojos de Kizuna de volvieron azules hielo con la pupila felina de color blanco brillante mientras que sus caninos crecían haciéndolos notorios, sus uñas crecían, tenía unas ojeras negras y su cabello le llegaba al cuello mientras sigue acumulando aura en él, al punto de que su cuerpo resplandece con una luz dorada mientras sigue ardiendo su [Cosmos] sin detenerse

Al ver esto, Voban sonrió para exclamar con fuerza mientras libera un aura verde con tonos oscuros

\- ¡Joven, te mostraste mi gratitud! ¡Has hecho bien en aliviar mi aburrimiento! –

\- **Vejestorio, siéntete afortunado, ni con Salvatore use esta técnica** – Comento el moreno – **En realidad, desde que me convertí en [Campione] no he tenido la necesidad…¡Ahora te enseñare el poder del verdadero rayo! -**

Usa su [Cosmos] para cubrir sus brazos en un manto de rayos negros y proyecta muy rápidamente golpes cortantes con estas.

\- _**¡[Ebony Gale]!**_ (Ráfaga de Ébano) – Exclamo el moreno haciendo que el [Rey Demonio] tenga dos cortas en el cuerpo en forma de X, incluso el suelo tras su objetivo es dividido en dos que se extiende varios metros

\- Puagh – Vomito sangre el anciano

\- **¡Prueba la ira de la bestia emperador de las mil tempestades!** – Exclamo el moreno haciendo arder su [Cosmos] hasta su clímax, creando fotones cósmicos con relámpagos y chispas eléctricas pero en esta ocasión de color negro y dorado que compacta en una esfera de energía del tamaño de un balón de futbol - _**¡[Mega Lightning Electrons]!**_ (Mega Relámpago de Electrones) - Golpea la esfera que creo, liberando de una inmensa y poderosa descarga de energía dorada estratégica a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz, la energía dorada-oscura destruye todo a su paso por las chipas y las descargas eléctricas. El anciano recibió el golpe que trato de resistir pero fue en vano y recibió la técnica de golpe. Cuando esta se disipo, el [Duque] se encontraba gravemente herido como con dos cortes en su cuerpo

\- Muy bien…habiendo llegado a este punto…voy a declarar en mi nombre… Dejanstahl Voban – Decía el hombre cansado y herido - ¡Mocoso! ¡Hida Kizuna, la victoria es tuya! ¡Esta vez tú ganas! - declarado vencedor con un tono tan lleno de odio

\- **¿Con que las cosas terminan así?** – Respondió el moreno sin dejar de estar en su modo [Cosmos Berserker]

\- Lo dije antes de esta batalla – Dijo el anciano al reconocer que no fue cacería, sino una auténtica batalla entre [Reyes] - ¡La única regla era que te iba a matar y a capturar a la chica! Sin embargo, juzgué mal tu poder. Ahora estoy cansado y herido… si continuase la lucha en estas condiciones, no tendría suficiente energía para garantizar la seguridad de mi persona. No puedo morir pero no significa que no pueda quedar al borde de la muerte, que es aún peor. Por lo tanto, has ganado - explicó impacientemente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él dijo algo por el estilo. Al darse cuenta de que el anciano había estado tratando al actual combate a muerte como un tema seria, Kizuna no argumento nada

\- ¡Si no puedo siquiera cumplir con la regla que me puse, entonces he perdido! ¡He subestimado tu poder, fui derrotado por mi propia ingenuidad! – Clamo Voban - Puede que me haya vuelto senil, fallar al ver qué tipo de sujetos eras durante la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti -

Ante aquellos malignos ojos mirando hacia el frente y ardiendo con luz esmeralda, Kizuna le devolvió la mirada sin retroceder con sus ojos felinos.

\- La próxima vez que nos encontremos uno al otro, te voy a cazar con todas mis fuerzas. Prepárate para ese día. Mejora tus habilidades, experimenta batallas más adversas. No seré tan fácil de manejar si fuera en serio contigo – Dijo el anciano – Eres el segundo humano que me hiere de esa manera, no te lo creas tanto, seria decepcionante que la arrogancia te corrompiera –

\- **Tomare en cuenta esas palabras** – Respondió Kizuna para que vuelvan al mundo real, llegando al templo donde estaban Erica y los demás

\- ¡Ten esto en cuenta, entre [Reyes] como nosotros, sólo puede existir una de las siguientes relaciones: ignorarse uno al otro, pactos de no agresión o eternos enemigos en duelo hasta el final de los tiempos! ¡Y desde ahora tú serás mi enemigo! – Exclamo el [Duque] para desaparecer en un tornado. Estas fueron las últimas palabras dejadas por Voban.

\- Fuu – Suspiro el moreno volviendo a la normalidad mientras que vuelve a su ropa de entrenamiento de Pankration; la toga, los pantalones, guantes, vendas en los pies y estar descalzado – Ese viejo fue un verdadero dolor en los cuadrantes de balquemin – mientras se estira

En ese momento, Erica se lanza a los brazos del chico, abrazándolo con firmeza. No lo quería admitir, pero estaba realmente asustada cuando él decidió luchar solo en una dimensión donde ella no podría entrar

\- Es un lindo recibimiento – Comento el moreno para que las chicas fueran a verlo y lo revisaran, encontrando que todo estaba bien

\- ¿Qué fue esa técnica? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Es mi as bajo la manga: _**[Mega Lightning Electrons]**_ (Mega Relámpago de Electrones) – Respondió el moreno – Es una de las técnicas más poderosas entre los [12 Santos Dorados] pero es muy difícil de ejecutar –

\- ¿A qué se refiere? [Ou]-sama – Pregunto la [Hime-miko] de cabello negro

\- La cantidad de [Cosmos], el procedimiento a realizar y la potencia para romper la esfera no es algo que cualquiera puede hacer sin pagar un precio - Respondio Kizuna - A pesar de que tiene conmigo esa técnica mas de 3 años, no la he dominado por completo. Con el [Cosmos Berserker], me ha facilitado todo, puesto que el daño es menor y no tan perjudicial como antes -

\- Mencionaste lo de un precio – Comento la [Hime-miko] castaña - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto seriamente

\- Mi brazo entero se quemaba en la primera capa de piel y los huesos se fracturaban como efecto domino. Gracias a Athena, mi [Cosmos] curativo eliminaba reparaba esos daños. Pero durante días, el dolor era insoportable – Respondió el Hida menor

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? - Pregunto Liliana con su tono de voz serio y estricto

\- Porque a pesar de que las lesiones eran curadas, mis nervios y músculos resentían los traumas. No podía sostener un vaso o agarrar algo sin que me quejara de dolor. Al punto de Erza o Taiga me daban de comer y me ayudaba a bañarme – Respondió el [Santo Dorado] sonrojándose por recordar esa época, fue denigrante para él ser tratado como un retrasado mental o un bebe indefenso

\- ¿Quiénes son Erza y Taiga? – Pregunto Erica muy celosa

\- Mi señor, perdone mi atrevimiento y mi falta de respeto pero…- Decía Lily - ¿Por qué usar una técnica que lo deja gravemente herido? – pregunto cortésmente

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Liliana-san, no deberías ser tan imprudente, Kizuna-san – Comento Yuri a modo de reproche pero de forma educada

\- Ena quiere saber también quiénes son esas tales Erza y Taiga – Dijo la autonombrada igual de celosa que la [Diavolo Ross]

\- Ou-sama, sería prudente que evite usar esa técnica, no queremos que arriesgue su integridad – Dijo el hombre de mediana edad – Bueno, dejemos ese tiema de lado, todos nos merecemos un descanso -

\- Bueno, tengo que dormir, estoy agotado – Dijo el moreno ignorando a la rubia y morena celosas

\- Kizuna-san, puedes dormir en el templo, pediré que te preparen un futon como una habitación – Comento la castaña

\- ¿De verdad? Te lo agradezco – Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa que sonrojo a las féminas presentes – Erica…- viendo a la chica

\- Si, lo sé, dormiré contigo – Comento la mencionada con una sonrisa encantadora

\- Ena también lo hará, no es como si fuera la primera vez – Dijo la Senshuuin como si nada

Yuri y Liliana no supieron que decir para que los aprendices del templo los guiaran al cuarto que previamente prepararon por órdenes de Amakasu. Acto seguido, Erica y Ena se desnudaron mientras que Kizuna solo se dejó el bóxer, al no traer su pijama. Las dos chicas usaron sus pectorales como almohada, siendo que el moreno las abrazo de sus cinturas y las pego a él. Los 3 jóvenes ya se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo

\- Toscana – Italia -

En el campo de la pequeña ciudad de Siena, conocida por su bella arquitectura gótica, el [Rey] Italiano estaba teniendo una audiencia.

Mirando a lo lejos, las colinas que se extendían a través del paisaje estaban cubiertas por el verde intenso de principios de verano.

Uno podría llamar a esto un hermoso país de las maravillas color verde. Sin embargo, este escenario de la vida silvestre dispersa era único al sur de Toscana.

En la orilla de la ladera, cerca de un pequeño arroyo, un cierto [Rey] estaba sosteniendo perezosamente una caña de pescar.

\- Jajaja, conque eso es lo que pasó. Kizuna castigó al abuelo. Felicidades, esto es realmente algo que celebrar, muy bien – Dijo Salvatore - ¿Podría ser que pensaste que él no podría ganar? Qué triste, deberías haber hecho una apuesta desde el principio… Como se esperaba de mi rival… Mi buen y eterno rival -

Murmuraba para sí mismo con emoción mientras preparaba su caña.

Era un apuesto hombre alto y delgado con cabello rubio.

Con un cuerpo tan flexible como un látigo, vestía de manera informal con una camisa de manga corta y pantalones.

Sentado en el banco, tenía una larga barra a su lado que estaba envuelta con muchas capas de tela.

Liliana Kranjcar lo sabía. Envuelta en ese paquete estaba la Espada que era como acero forjado. El orgulloso Rey de Italia, Salvatore Doni, no iba a ninguna parte sin una espada a su lado.

Era su orgullo, ego y privilegio.

\- A pesar de que obtuvo la victoria, ha sucedido de tal manera que se le puede llamar una hermosa victoria… - Comento la peli platina

\- Ya sea impecable o embarrada con basura, una victoria es una victoria – Respondió el rubio con un ojo cerrado.

El que hizo esa expresión era el joven de buen humor que era extremadamente amable y gustaba de bromear.

\- Sí, sí. He contactado con la [Cruz de Bronce Negro] y con el abuelo que te causó tanto sufrimiento. Ofrecer mi linda caballero a ese viejo desabrido, nunca lo permitiré – Comento el [Rey] de Italia sonrojando a la peli platina

Erica Blandelli le había aconsejado antes de que viajara de vuelta a Italia que tuviera una reunión con Doni antes de regresar a Milán.

El curso de las medidas adoptadas por Liliana en este incidente necesitaba la aprobación del [Rey] de este país.

Esto se debió a que su abuelo era una figura importante en la [Cruz de Bronce Negro]. Era necesario explicar el incidente apropiadamente.

Fue tres días después del duelo de los dos [Reyes] en Tokio.

Liliana estaba visitando Siena, la base de operaciones de Doni, con el fin de llamarlo y reportarse ante él.

\- ¡¿Salvatore-sama?! - Decia Liliana Kranjcar - ¿Acaso usted...? - pregunto sorprendida

\- Pongámoslo de esa manera. Debería ser más fácil para ellos aceptarlo, ¿no es verdad? – Comento el rubio – Le debía un favor a Kizuna y se lo cobro de esa manera. De todos modos, sería muy problemático si realmente me enamorase de las chicas pero con esto tenemos una buena tapadera -

Suaves palabras que uno no podría pretender haber escuchado nunca, fueron pronunciadas desde la boca del [Rey].

" _Pretenderé que jamás oí eso"_

Liliana inclinó la cabeza con determinación.

\- Lo que más me interesa sigue siendo Kizuna Hida. Cómo pudo ese chico madurar tan rápidamente, estoy muy entusiasmado con eso. ¿Tomará dos o un año? ¿Tal vez medio año si se le presiona? Cuando domine realmente sus [Autoridades] tendremos nuestra próxima revancha. He estado esperando impacientemente desde ese día, en verdad…-

El [Campione] de la Espada estaba murmurando como si estuviera esperando un día bendito. El cuerpo de Liliana se sacudió.

Tal vez, fuera equivocado pensar en Salvatore Doni como un aliado de Hida Kizuna. Su afán de lucha era muy abrumador, incluso superando ampliamente al de Dejanstahl Voban, él sería un rival terriblemente formidable.

Este inquietante pensamiento entró a su mente.

Sin embargo, el nuevo [Rey] ha demostrado que esta a la altura de cualquier reto y está listo para enfrentar a quien sea

\- Residencia de Estudiantes - Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia – Megafloat de Japón –

Kizuna se encontraba preparando la comida puesto que habían pasado dos días desde que estuvo en combate con el [Viejo Rey Demonio]. Cocinaba tranquilamente pensando en lo que pasaría hoy y como les diría sobre ese asunto

Esto se debía a que iría a Italia nuevamente para hablar con el abuelo de Liliana sobre la situación de la chica y pedir la mano de ambas [Caballeros]. Eso debería equilibrar las cosas entre ambas organizaciones mágicas. Pero bajo la fachada de dar un seminario de combate con [HxH], puesto que después de despertar del coma, Kizuna fue nombrado oficialmente como capitán de [Amaterasu] donde las 3 chicas, incluso Hayuru Himekawa, apoyaron la noción. Había alumnos y en especial, alumnas, que dudaban de sus capacidades. Sumado a la reputación que tenia de ser un pervertido mujeriego, todo gracias a Erica Brandelli, las cosas eran tensas. Sin embargo, Kizuna cayó bocas y empezó a desempeñar el puesto de manera tan ejemplar que el estatus del equipo elite de la academia subió aún más como sus ingresos aumentaron. Puesto que los requerimientos eran más para entrar como desempeñaban correctamente su trabajo

Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el cronometro de cocina que sonó y se puso los guantes para sacar lo que había puesto al horno. Cuando termino todo entro Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Rossweisse, Chisa, Mikan, Sonia, Ibuki, Kyoko, Sayaka, Erica, Ena, Yuri, Sasha y el resto de [Amaterasu]

Al verlas sonrió para sentarse en la mesa, que era más larga que antes, para cenar en familia

Shokugeki no Soma Ni no Sora ED – Snowdrop

 ***Música***

Aparece un rayo dorado y un rayo negro que se intersectan para seguir su camino por los lados contrarios

Se ve la imagen del guantelete como de los escarpes y zapatos herrados

Una toma de Kizuna como de los salones de las guardianas

Se ven tomas de Kizuna corriendo mientras sube las escaleras dejando ver de fondo el purgatorio

 **seki o kitta nodo kara te ga deru hodo hoshiku nattanda**

 **boku janai betsu no dareka**

 **yume to kibou hoka ni nani ga iru to**

 **omoeta koro no boku wa ima izuko e**

Se entreabre la pantalla dejando ver a Kizuna mientras mira desde lo alto el nivel de la [Lujuria] para que aparezca una toma del rostro serio del [Santo de Leo] para que la pantalla se cierre dejando ver un fondo oscuro

 **nagai mono ni makarete ushinatta michishirube**

 **sei to shi no hazama ni wa SNOWDROP ga sakimidareru**

 **nanika no machigai de kudake chitte shimatta nara**

 **semete boku no nukegara ni hanataba o soete**

Se ve como Kizuna cae dentro de este como si estuviera en un mar de oscuridad para caer de pie y aparezca un jardín de flores brillantes que desprenden partículas de luz por lo que se recuesta para brillar en dorado

 **konna mon kana?**

 **Konna mon deshou?**

 **Akirame da to omowaretatte kamawanai kedo**

 **boku rashikunai boku rashikunai dare ni ate tsukureru mon ni kachi wa nai**

Se ven las flores brillar como perlas apareciendo Kizuna de pie con la mirada ensombrecida para que explote dejando verlo cubierto de luz y salir del mar de oscuridad con una mirada determinada

Aparece la escena de Kizuna frente a la cámara mientras que Áyax, Ssyphus e Ilias están al fondo

Al final se ve en el centro el yelmo de la [Armadura de Leo]

 ** _Avances *Música de fondo: Next Generation - √5*_**

 ** _Seiya: Kizuna sale victorioso ante el Duque Voban, nuestro héroe tendra un descanso en Italia pero este terminara con la aparición del héroe Perseo y donde la única aliada que tendrá sera Liliana Kranjcar. Sin embargo, los problemas no terminan puesto que Metis y maldición a los cielos ha aparecido_**

 ** _Kizuna: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Kizuna de Leo, el León de Ataraxia: "_** _ **Colmillo 15: Campione 3° parte: El héroe Perseo y la Noche sin Estrellas**_ ** _" ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos?_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí dejaremos el capítulo de hoy, en el próximo capítulo termina el arco de Campione para volver la trama original. Lo retomaremos en el volumen 2 de las novelas de Masou Gakuen HxH como aparecerá el op del anime en el fic con un nuevo ED ya elegido_**

 ** _Pero todavía pueden recomendarme los que quieran en PM o en publicaciones de mi página de Facebook, el link está en el perfil de mi página en_**

 ** _¿Cómo han estado, cachorros?_**

 ** _Mucho tiempo sin escribir_**

 ** _Pues no me sacaba este asunto de la mente por lo que decidí hacerlo, el capitulo final de la saga sera publicado entre el 31 de Diciembre y el 1° de Enero en adelante. El capitulo que inicia el arco de Aldea seria publicado como por la 2° o 3° semana de Enero_**

 ** _SON CALCULOS APROXIMADOS_**

 ** _Sobre el de Assasin's pues les tengo la mala noticia de que perdí el capítulo ya actualizado con la información del nuevo juego de AC. Lo buscare y si no lo encuentro lo hare de nuevo PERO NO LES PROMETO PUBLICARLO EN EL ACTO O LES DOY UNA FECHA_**

 ** _Respecto al fic de DxD y Hokuto no Ken, estoy viendo que le afino_**

 ** _EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD DE KIZUNA DE LEO, LO PUBLICARE EL ENTRE EL 24 Y 25 DE DICIEMBRE DE ESTE AÑO_**

 ** _EL PRÓXIMO AÑO HABRÁ SORPRESAS, ESPERENLAS_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


End file.
